Zootopia: Osiris (SEPT 3)
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: La ciudad está creciendo exponencialmente... con todos los riesgos que eso conlleva. Nick y Judy, quienes pensaban que luego de la SPQR, las cosas serían más tranquilas, se verán envueltos en una carrera contrarreloj para lograr detener algo que puede cambiar la ciudad, sino es que el mundo tal como ambos lo conocen.
1. Prólogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

No lo entendían.

Nadie lo entendía.

¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de que solo quería ayudar?

Solo estaba velando por un futuro más próspero.

El viento nocturno de Distrito Forestal era implacable, y traía consigo las gotitas de la fina llovizna que aclimataba el mismo; las hojas de los árboles se movían con fuerza y las gotas parecían agujas que se le clavaran en la piel. Las sombras de los mismos árboles formaban figuras extrañas contra las luces del alumbrado público a la vez que se intercalaban unas de las otras.

Las sirenas de las patrullas se oían lejos, había logrado perderlas hace rato, menos una. Una sola de ellas había notado el atajo entre la espesa maleza que había tomado. Tropezó con una rama y trastabilló, pero no cayó, siguió corriendo apretando el sobre contra su pecho. No podía permitir que se lo quitaran. Todo lo que había hecho estaba en ese sobre: datos, fórmulas, identidades y ubicaciones.

Primero muerto antes de entregarlo.

Sin dejar de correr miró atrás y notó que la patrulla no se detenía, atravesaba maleza, ramas y raíces sin contemplación alguna. Gruñó por lo bajo y empezó a respirar más quedadamente, retenía el aire en sus pulmones más tiempo y lo soltaba más lento. Jadeaba. Estaba cansado. Y esa manera le dejaría más margen para poder correr.

Al frente, a unos cinco metros, divisó una arboleda tupida y de árboles fuertes. Perfecto. Corrió con más impulso y se adentró en ellos, los árboles estaban tan juntos que sería imposible para la patrulla pasar. Tropezó y cayó de rodillas en la tierra que estaba comenzando a volverse lodosa por la lluvia. Se levantó sin soltar el sobre y siguió corriendo. A lo lejos oía las voces de los dos oficiales.

Ilusos.

Jamás tendrían lo que querían.

Primero muerto.

Algunas raíces tenían espinas, que les rasgaban la ropa y lo cortaban mientras más se iba adentrando en la zona virgen del lugar, el barro lo empantanaba, aunque no importaba. Lo que importaba era lo que ya estaba en marcha.

Ineptos.

Imbéciles.

Estúpidos por no darse cuenta de la verdad que él había notado en su último estudio. No era algo tierno de procesar, pero era la verdad. No se podía negar. La ciudad, que seguía en su apogeo y crecimiento exponencial, estaba muriendo. Poco a poco, como un paciente de cáncer que sabe que morirá y que solo trata de retrasar lo inevitable. Era igual. La ciudad, el Ayuntamiento, los mismos habitantes. Todos eran culpables.

La superpoblación que estaba dando lugar en todos los distritos la estaba matando poco a poco. Los recursos estaban empezando a escasear. La natalidad aumentaba de una forma ridícula, de tal manera que cada vez empezaba a notarse que era más complicado encontrar insumos básicos; y aunque la Alcaldía gastara más y más en conseguirlos de forma inmediata, estaba jugando con fuego. El dinero se acaba. Y cuando lo hiciera la ciudad empezaría a perecer.

Todo por ellos.

Por los mismos animales.

Por el exceso de ellos.

Si tan solo la Alcaldía hubiera aceptado su propuesta de volverse autosustentables como los conejos de Burrows, los zorros de Foxville o las marmotas en Meadows, hubiera sido diferente.

No hubiera tenido que llegar a los extremos que llegó.

Le llevó su tiempo, tres largos años, pero lo hizo. Lo logró. Se había dado cuenta de que él no era el único que notaba el lento descenso de la ciudad. Cuatro. Solo cuatro animales lo apoyaban.

Solo ellos cuatro estuvieron a favor de su idea.

Y por ellos cuatro no permitiría que le quitaran esos documentos que llevaba.

Primero muerto.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y el sonido de un río empezó a llegar a sus oídos. Siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, su único objetivo era escapar de ellos, volver con los suyos y planear esos tres golpes lo antes posible. Escuchó cómo los policías estaban más cerca. «Son rudos. Rudos y molestos». Giró en una esquina y tropezó con una rama, cayendo sobre una piedra que le hizo un profundo corte en la pierna.

Mierda, ahora no.

Ahora no.

Los policías escucharon el quejido de dolor y fueron en su dirección. La sangre y el quejido por cada paso los estaba guiando. Qué importa, se dijo. Aunque cojeara no aminoró su avance, solo siguió hacia adelante, dejando una estela de sangre por allí donde caminaba. Al final llegó a un acantilado, se detuvo en seco y miró hacia abajo: un tiro de unos quince o veinte metros hasta el río en donde se distinguían picudas rocas, y más al fondo, una antigua mansión derrumbada sobre sí misma.

Se llevó una pata al anillo negro que había en su dedo, tan negro que se confundía con su propio pelaje. Jadeó del dolor, del cansancio, del agotamiento de hacer algo por ellos y que lo persigan como un criminal.

—Ellos seguirán —susurró para sí—. Ellos van a seguirlo, esté yo o no.

Los policías aparecieron, él se volvió hacia ellos. Uno era un zorro rojo, de ojos oscuros, expresión seria con un ceño fruncido y una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo que iba desde el codo hasta la muñeca, en su pata sostenía su arma de fuego, apuntándole. La otra era una loba roja, de pelaje marrón oscuro tirando al cobre rojizo, igual de seria que su compañero y de unos ojos azul oscuro. «Qué lástima que esos ojos no se hereden», pensó, porque si su plan se llevaba a cabo, pocos serían los que quedarían.

—Doctor Alastor Inval —ordenó el zorro, apuntándolo con el arma—: no se mueva, coloque lentamente el folio en el suelo y tiéndase con las patas extendidas.

Alastor sonrió sarcástico y no se movió.

No le quitarían ese folio.

Le costó mucho crearlo como para que lo entregara así tan fácil. «Pronto». En poco tiempo su virus se activaría, si no sería él quien lo hiciera, sería ella, Maat se encargaría. Su virus, que le llevó tres años desarrollar, sería la solución antes de que la ciudad entrara en la espiral de autodestrucción. Era un plan sencillo. Innovador. Había logrado alterar la estructura del _ebolavirus_ para que se trasmitiera por aire y fuera aún más letal; claro está, al alterarlo hizo que no infectara a todos, algunos animales al azar que tengan un código genético específico no sufrirían los síntomas, su propio cuerpo aceptaría el virus y crearía anticuerpos.

De esa forma disminuiría la población, sin causar una extinción global.

Era un plan único.

Era perfecto.

Alastor apretó más el folió contra él, arrugándolo, giró su vista hacia el acantilado y luego a los policías. Tomó el sobre con ambas patas y comenzó a levantarlo con lentitud.

—Eso es —dijo la loba, tenía un tono urgente en la voz—, ahora déjelo en el suelo.

En un rápido movimiento Alastor rompió el folio de un tirón, los rostros del zorro y la loba estaban sorprendidos. Ella le disparó a la pierna del corte, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo dando gemidos ahogados de dolor.

—¡Vicario —reprendió el zorro—, yo no dije que abrieras fuego!

—Van der Welk —se quejó ella—, ¿no ves que iba a terminar de romperlo? Al menos dividido a la mitad podemos restaurarlo. Esos son los planes de su grupo.

Alastor jadeaba con más fuerza, logró ponerse de pie, tambaleante, y sonrió de medio lado, desafiándolos. Ellos no sabían que en ese folio tenía los datos del virus. No lo sabían.

Dio un paso atrás y quedó al borde del abismo, oteó el fondo y volvió a mirarlos a ambos, la lluvia aumentó en fuerza, empapando aún más sus uniformes. Apretaron con nerviosismo sus pistolas.

—No de un paso más, Inval —advirtió el zorro.

—¿O qué? —desafió Alastor, su voz le sonó agotada y débil, nada que ver con su tono grueso de siempre.

—Dispararemos —respondió la loba.

Alastor rió con suavidad, tan suave que el ruido de la lluvia chapoteando en las hojas de los árboles la ahogaba. Apretó el folió contra su pecho y con sus garras lo arrugó y desgarró en pedacitos. Miró a ambos con una sonrisa lastimera.

— _Osiris_ será la cura —declaró.

Ambos animales lo vieron extrañado, y el ligero temblor en sus patas le indicaban a Alastor que estaban indecisos en si disparar o no. Pobres, se dijo, los policías y sus decisiones.

—Como en el libro, habrá un renacer; un renacer dado por _Osiris_ —farfulló, ambos oficiales lo vieron como si hubiera perdido la razón. Si tan solo supieran que por un momento de lástima les había dado la que sería su única oportunidad—. No lo olviden, oficiales. —Jadeo—. Cuando la ciudad nazca de nuevo, recuerden que fui yo, Alastor Inval, _Anubis_ , quien les dio la oportunidad.

Dio su último paso atrás y cayó.

El sonido del río estaba cada vez más cerca y el viento tenía un rumor tan fuerte que le tapaba los oídos. Abrió los brazos y dejó ir los trocitos del folio con los documentos.

Ellos cuatro seguirían el plan. Lo activarían y limpiarían la ciudad.

Ellos cuatro.

La policía nunca sabría de su virus.

Nunca sabrían de _Osiris_.

Nunca podrían detenerlo.

Porque lo único que probaba la existencia de _Osiris_ , además de Maat, era ese folio, esos trocitos de folio que flotaban en el aire como hojas cayendo.

Nunca se los daría.

Primero muerto…

* * *

Dan se quedó estupefacto al ver que el lobo había saltado.

Era un objetivo que habían estado persiguiendo desde hacía casi un mes. Escurridizo, pero un desliz en sus cuentas bancarias esa misma tarde les había dado la ubicación. Había trabajado en secreto por tres años en quién sabe qué, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente descuidado para dejarse detectar.

Todo iba bien. Demasiado bien, la verdad. Habían logrado darle caza durante casi tres horas al lobo negro y cuando lo habían acorralado, este se había lanzado al barranco. ¿Es que era tan difícil entregarse y punto?

Con un suspiro de derrota guardó su arma en la funda y Vicario hizo lo mismo. Lune Vicario fue una de los miembros del grupo que ingresó al poco tiempo de haber resuelto el caso de la SPQR, según le había dicho Judy, porque él estaba recuperándose en el hospital y, después, disfrutando su reposo con Jeannette. Era una loba común, por decirlo de alguna manera, no tenía algún punto fuerte en el que destacara, pero tampoco tenía fallas.

Normal.

Y cómo Dan no era precisamente el policía predilecto por los demás compañeros oficiales ya que luego de que se corriera el que él había estado trabajando con un miembro de la desmantelada SPQR, los demás veían con otros ojos al zorro; pensaban que los podía traicionar. Judy optó por colocarle de compañero a uno de los nuevos, y Lune, pese a que oyó la historia por boca de la misma Judy, no tuvo problema alguno.

Salió de sus pensamientos y caminó hasta el borde del precipicio, al fondo de este, en una piedra del río, se podía ver el cuerpo muerto de Alastor; y un charco de sangre empezaba a extenderse a su alrededor, que el caudal del río alrededor de la roca limpiaba.

—Lobo imbécil —murmuró Lune, pateando la tierra; pequeñas piedritas caían al abismo.

Dan bufó, entendiéndola, y tomó su radio de su cintura. Localizó el canal de la jefatura y luego de la estática, habló:

—Jefa Hopps, aquí Van del Werk. Cambio —avisó, y luego de más ruido de estática ella respondió.

—Aquí Hopps, ¿qué sucedió con el lobo? —preguntó—. Cambio.

Dan suspiró.

—Lo perdimos.

—¿Disculpa? —se sorprendió Judy—. ¿Cómo que lo perdieron?

Más ruido de estática; las gotas de lluvia parecían finas agujas que le atravesaban el traje y el pelaje.

—Murió, jefa. Se suicidó arrojándose del acantilado del río Moongose. —Ese río le traía viejos recuerdos a Dan—. ¿Instrucciones?

Hubo más estática, y luego de un rato de silencio en el que la loba estaba agachada sobre el borde del acantilado, observando el fondo, Judy respondió.

—Retírense. —Dan pudo oír pese a la estática, el suspiro cansado de ella—. Vuelvan a sus casas, ya veré como seguir esto. Ambos deben descansar; y tú volver con tu familia.

—Entendido —dijo y antes de cortar la transmisión, sonrió—. Usted también, jefa. Cambio y fuera.


	2. I: Cuando dan las doce

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Primera vez que decido iniciar desde el punto de vista enemigo, y me alegra que haya salido bien. Bueno, tendrás la clase de mitología, no lo dudes, y Atha tendrá partida en ello :v No por nada lo mandé a viajar. Jajajajaja, no subestimes los poderes del Beta, los poderes del Beta son divinos :v Y bueno, ese no será el único punto con que relacionaré las tres historias, de hecho, habrá varios, aunque me alegra que los notaras antes de que los dijera, y con lo de Dan... debes leer. Y respondiendo, sí, será canon como el canon real. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Tu olfato es de sabueso, Dan, y si el Raid te apoya en eso, no lo dudes; confía en el Raid :v Claro que tiene base en Inferno, aunque solo la idea del virus, ya en adelante le daré mis giros locos y conexiones que al principio serán desapercibidas y luego, ¡bum! les explotará el cerebro. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja gracias, y sí, el nombre Alastor es sinónimo de grandeza *cofcofOjolococofcof*, pero lástima que esté muerto como ella :v Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si te enganchó, cumplí mi meta :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y sí, el tema irá de mitología egipcia de la buena, los libros, los alias y algunas cosillas que me tengo reservadas jaja. Me alegra que te gustara y que la sigas. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra bastante que te haya gustado, espero que siga así. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSakywatcher:** gracias por tu review. ¿Kien io? :v No sé, la idea solo vino después de leer un libro. Gracias por leer.

 **Keyla Blue CB:** thanks for u review. Thanks so very much your comment, and ad so the deaths, well... i think one or two things with i made for this history. You make me happe with u folllow and read my history's. Thanks for that. Thanks for read. (Sorry for my bad english xD)

* * *

 **I**

 **Cuando dan las doce**

 **291 horas para El Renacer.**

Judy se pasó una pata por el rostro, agotada, mientras ojeaba unos documentos sobre el lobo. Suspiró. Alastor había sido un doctor excepcional, había altas expectativas sobre que él iba a ser un pionero en el campo de la genética en cuestiones de salud, sin embargo, las decisiones que tomó fueron, totalmente, en contra a lo que se esperaba del mismo.

El alcalde de turno había comunicado a Judy pocos meses después del caso de la SPQR sobre que un lobo había notado el exponencial aumento de la población de la ciudad, y ella sabía que así era, no podía negarlo, sin embargo, dicho animal había empezado con estudios normales, y poco a poco empezó a profundizarlo. Poco tiempo después, casi en año nuevo, Alastor empezó a proponer proyectos para que la ciudad se volviera autosuficiente y lograra evitar la catástrofe en la que se sumergiría si seguían haciéndose los ciegos con ese asunto. El alcalde en ese tiempo se había negado, y había rechazado todos los proyectos que el lobo presentó.

Según sus informes, Alastor desapareció por tres años, y antes de hacerlo lanzó un ultimátum en la oficina de la alcaldesa, amenazando que iba a crear algo que fuera radical y lograra evitar el futuro oscuro que tenían. La alcaldía al instante había ordenado a la ZPD que iniciara la búsqueda del lobo, pero para desgracia de Judy y la misma jefatura, Inval parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra; desapareció de la ciudad. No hubo movimientos en su cuenta bancaria, no hubo señales de él por ningún lado, ningún animal lo avistaba.

Simplemente había desaparecido.

Así duraron todo este tiempo, persiguiendo pistas que terminaban en callejones sin salida y senderos que no llegaban a nada, hasta que hoy mismo en la mañana, un movimiento en la cuenta bancaria de Inval, una transferencia de todos sus fondos a una cuenta que hizo de intermediario para quien sabe qué, les dio la localidad a seguir, y fue ahí cuando empezó la persecución.

Mandó a Van der Welk y a Vicario porque eran los únicos oficiales que estaban libres, Nick había salido temprano para ir al evento de Jason. Pese a que su hijo toda la vida había sido un Nick en conejo, o incluso más, ya que no le gustaba hacer nada, desarrolló un particular gusto por el arte, y había, por insistencia tanto de Nick como de ella, inscrito una pintura en un concurso, el cual a esta hora debería estar culminando.

La radio sobre su escritorio chirrió y luego de la estática habló una voz. Era Dan.

—Lo perdimos —dijo.

No.

No puede ser.

—¿Disculpa? —se sorprendió—. ¿Cómo que lo perdieron?

—Murió, jefa. Se suicidó arrojándose del acantilado del río Moongose. ¿Instrucciones?

—Retírense. —No le quedaba más opción que esa, el plan que había ideado a las prisas era que apenas capturasen a Inval lo llevarían a la jefatura para interrogarlo y saber qué fue de él en esos tres años en los que se había esfumado… y ahora, ahora no tenían nada. Suspiró agotada—. Vuelvan a sus casas, ya veré como seguir esto. Ambos deben descansar; y tú volver con tu familia.

—Entendido —dijo—. Usted también, jefa. Cambio y fuera. —Y con un chirrido de estática la comunicación se cortó.

Judy cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud, tenía que encontrar por dónde empezar a moverse, no tenía nada que le dijera los objetivos de Alastor, o bueno, nada claro en cuanto a lo que tenía planeado hacer. Para ella era obvio que él iba a hacer algo para disminuir la población o algo por el estilo, pero no tenía claro de qué manera; la lista era infinita, todas de una manera peor que la otra.

Varios golpes suaves provinieron de su puerta, abrió los ojos y musitó un apagado «adelante». La puerta se abrió y un lobo gris de ojos oscuros entró, levantó la mirada de unas carpetas y caminó hasta ella.

—Jefa —dijo Samuel, colocándolas en el escritorio—, aquí están los informes redactados de los ladrones atrapados hoy, solo fírmelos y… ¿está bien?

Judy asintió, lánguida, frotándose el rostro para recuperarse del enorme cansancio que tenía.

—Sí, sí, Samuel —respondió—; ya los firmo.

Cuando fue a tomar las carpetas, él las apartó. Ella alzó la vista y notó que el lobo la veía de la misma forma que los últimos días, como reprendiéndola sin hacerlo realmente.

—Judy… —Su tono era como siempre en esos casos, parecía un padre o un hermano mayor—… Vete.

—No. —Estiró la pata para que le diera las carpetas—. Ahora dame los informes.

—Judy, vete a casa, son las… —Miró el reloj en su muñeca—… son las nueve de la noche.

—¿Y qué tiene? —replicó—. Tengo que averiguar lo que planeaba Inval, la Alcaldía está sobre mí.

Samuel se colocó las carpetas bajo el brazo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.

—Samuel…

—De nada nos sirve una jefa cansada, Judy —aseveró el lobo—. Si tú no estás en óptimas condiciones, la jefatura será un reflejo tuyo. Ahora hazte un favor y ve a tu casa, convive con tu familia, ¿no me dijiste que tu hijo el vago pintó un cuadro para un concurso? Ve y celébralo.

Judy formó una sonrisa.

—Jason no es un vago, Samuel —rió—, solo tiene once años. A esa edad es… no problemático. Sí. Eso.

Samuel sonrió y rodó los ojos en broma.

—Ajá, claro. Pero en cualquier caso, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en donde sea que juzguen eso?

—¿Y dejar la jefatura sola?

Él se llevó una pata al pecho, fingiendo indignación.

—Me ofendes, querida. —Hizo una pausa y un gesto vago con la pata—. Ahora, vamos, vete.

—Los folios, Samuel.

—No. —Abrió la puerta—. Deberías agradecerme, yo hago de terapeuta gratis; ¿cuánto te cobraría un profesional?

—¿Puedo suspenderte si no me los das, sabes?

—¡Ja! Yo no caigo en esas, mi estimada. —Sonrió—. No lo logra ni Ben que es mi novio, dudo que tú lo hagas. Ahora, si me permites, dejaré estos informes en, valga la redundancia, informes. —Abrió la puerta y salió.

Judy bufó en el escritorio y todo lo que estaba pensando sobre Alastor parecía muy lejano, sonrió a pesar del panorama que tenía con respecto al caso, Samuel siempre tenía ese extraño efecto en la gente que conocía. Era… era como un segundo Ben. Se encogió de hombros bajándose de la silla. Tal vez es eso mismo, pensó, algo de Ben se le tuvo que haber pegado.

Y mientras salía de su oficina rumbo a su casa se preguntaba si a ella se le habrá pegado algo de la personalidad de Nick.

* * *

 **290 horas para El Renacer.**

Su nueva casa era en Sabana Central, al igual que la última, solo que esta era más grande. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Ahora no eran solo dos, eran cuatro.

Todavía recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Dos meses después de la ida a Burrows en año nuevo, Jeannette se había decidido al fin (luego de sutiles indirectas que él le mandaba) a adoptar cachorros. Había tantos y de todas las especies que si hubiera sido por él se los hubiera llevado todos, pero obviamente Jeannette no lo iba a dejar, de habérselo permitido hubieran necesitado una mansión o una granja de cientos de hectáreas para vivir todos juntos. El plan era escoger uno cada uno de la especie que quisieran, y Dan no tenía duda alguna que quería una hiena.

Escogió una hiena de dos años que, a ojos de él, era la copia exacta de Jeannette: una hiena rayada de ojos azules, mas no de un azul tan claro como el de ella que parecía hielo, sino un azul cielo, aunque algo más oscuro. Y ella había escogido un zorro ártico de tres años, de ojos lila y que se mostraba algo tímido con él.

—¿Por qué ártico? —le había preguntado a Jeannette, el pequeño estaba tras de ella mirándolo como pensando si debía salir o no, y él tenía a la pequeña hiena en brazos, se había quedado dormida. Le sonrió al pequeño—. Hola, campeón —dijo, y él pequeño se escondió más en Jeannette.

—No lo sé —había respondido ella—, solo me gustó y ya.

—Ya. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alan.

—Alan, ¿qué?

—La cuidadora dijo que no tienen segundo nombre, de hecho, ninguno de los niños lo tiene; solo el primero.

—¿Qué nombre le colocarías de segundo? Digo, si él quiere. —Inclinó la cabeza y miró al zorro—. ¿Quieres?

Alan se mantuvo apenas asomando un poco la mirada. Dan miró a Jeannette como preguntándole por qué era tan tímido y ella se encogió de hombros; movió la pata y la colocó sobre la cabeza del pequeño, revolviéndole un poco el pelaje.

—Ya lo hablé con él, dice que Jeremias está bien.

—¿Jeremias? ¿Es que quieres que el pobre sea viejo antes de tiempo? —bromeó—. Tienes que elegir un nombre como el segundo que le puse a ella. —Apuntó a la hienita que dormía en su hombro.

Jeannette lo miró inexpresiva, pero en ese azul hielo había un destello de diversión.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Isabel Agatha —respondió hinchando el pecho. Jeannette abrió los ojos de la impresión y se llevó una pata a la boca, ahogando una exclamación. No era para menos, él muy bien sabía que se pondría así cuando oyera el nombre de su madre—. ¿A que no es lo mejor que has oído? Isabel Agatha Van der Welk. Perfecto. —Rió y la pequeña se despertó en su hombro, Dan la miró y le hizo cosquillas; esta rió—. Eso Isa, ríe, así tu madre aprenderá cómo hacerlo.

Jeannette le dio un golpe, medio en broma, medio en serio, en el hombro.

—¿Qué van a pensar los niños, mocoso? —se quejó ella, aunque tenía una semisonrisa en el rostro—. Van a creer que los adoptaron un par de locos.

—No está muy lejos de la realidad, solecito —gorjeó Dan, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Idiota —murmuró ella, tomando de la pata a Alan para irse.

—Pero soy tu idiota… —repuso, y con su pata libre apunto al anillo que tenía en el dedo de la pata con que cargaba a Isa—… ¡por siempre!

La sonrisa que se le formó a Jeannette fue completa.

El sonido de el freno de mano y la palanca de cambios de la patrulla sacó a Dan de sus recuerdos. Lune había frenado frente a su casa y fijó sus ojos azul oscuro en él, sonrió con cansancio y se despidió de él. Dan se bajó, se despidió con un ademán de la pata y entró a la casa.

Su nueva casa no era muy diferente de la anterior, lo único distinto era que tenía en el piso superior, un cuarto extra. Ambos, luego de haber planeado que iban a adoptar a dos, decidieron escoger una casa parecida a la anterior, y esta era perfecta. Dos habitaciones espaciosas para los pequeños, una grande para ambos, un estudio que tanto Jeannette como Dan compartían independientemente de sus oficios, una terraza y una sala espaciosa. Apenas cerró la puerta escuchó unos pasos acelerados bajando por la escalera y en pocos segundos una hienita de cinco años se precipitaba corriendo hacia él.

Dan se agachó y abrió los brazos con una sonrisa. Ella apenas llegó saltó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola, Isa —saludó Dan.

—Hola, papá.

Tres años.

Tres años desde que la adoptaron y aún le daba cosita cuando lo llamaba así. Había veces que se preguntaba si su madre habría sentido lo mismo cuando él lo hacía.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó.

Ella se enganchó a él como un broche a una carpeta.

—Con mamá —dijo y alzó la mirada, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, haciéndole brillas los ojos azules.

—¿Y mamá? —Dan dejó su cinturón con la radio, el arma y el arma de choques eléctricos en el estante junto a la puerta, lo suficientemente alto para que los pequeños no lo alcanzaran.

—En el estudio, esperándote para cenar.

Dan asintió y se subió a Isa a los hombros, ella se agarró a sus orejas y con una risa se sostenía, mientas Dan caminaba hacia el estudio. Una vez frente a la puerta de madera tomó el pomo y abrió, entró agachándose un poco para que Isabela no se golpeara con el borde.

El estudio era un choque, literalmente, entre dos oficios. Administradora y policía. Había un escritorio de madera pulida en el centro del mismo, que marcaba la especie de división, a la derecha, unos estantes repletos de libros de contaduría, administración de empresas, comercio y contabilidad; y a la izquierda, folios, carpetas, libros de criminología, psiquis criminal e investigación de escenas del crimen. Sonrió. Pese a que el estudio era, en cierta medida, un caos; era su caos, de ambos.

Jeannette estaba sentada tras el escritorio, llevaba una blusa negra y unos vaqueros grises, y unas delicadas gafas, mientras firmaba como un rayo varios documentos. Alan estaba a su lado, mirándola con detenimiento, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, e iba con un short negro y una camiseta azul, que resaltaba aún más su blanco pelaje.

Dan carraspeó.

—Hola —dijo.

Jeannette y Alan alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, sacándole una risa a Dan. Ella se quitó las gafas y fijó sus ojos azul hielo en él, mientras que el pequeño se levantó y fue a darle un abrazo. Dan lo correspondió y le frotó el pelaje del cabello con cariño; acto seguido él se lo acomodó. Alan, a sus seis años, no le gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto, sumado a que no era muy dado a darlas, aunque eso no significaba que no los quería. Él era como Jeannette, muy suyo, pero cariñoso en el fondo.

Eran iguales.

Jeannette se levantó y fue con él.

—Hola, Dan —saludó y le dio un rápido pico.

Isa rió y le puso una pata en el ojo a Dan.

—Mamá —sonrió—, frente a nosotros no.

Jeannette sonrió y bajó a Isa de los hombros de Dan, colocándola en el suelo. Una vez en este, le tocó la nariz con cariño.

—Cuando tengas novio, lo entenderás —dijo—. Mira a tu hermano, a él no le molesta.

Alan pasaba la vista de Dan a Jeannette.

—Para nada —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como un pajarito—, porque no entiendo el sentido de eso.

Dan sonrió y se agachó a su altura.

—Lo mismo va para ti, jovencito. —Le revolvió el pelaje—. Algún día lo entenderás.—Se volvió hacia Isa—. Tu no, Isa, tu seguirás sola. Ningún macho será suficiente para ti.

—¡Dan —exclamó Jeannette—, ¿qué clase de padre eres?!

Él rió.

—Uno muy normal.

Ella hizo un gesto vago con la pata para dejar el asunto de lado.

—Ahora mis criaturitas del mal, vayan a la mesa, cenaremos dentro de poco. —Y acto seguido tanto Isa como Alan salieron del estudio rumbo al comedor.

Dan se irguió y notó que Jeannette se veía cansada y empezaba a notársele algunas ojeras bajo el pelaje. Su sonrisa pasó a una línea preocupada en el rostro, le tomó la pata y con la otra le pasó un pulgar por el rostro a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, solecito? —quiso saber.

Ella lo miró, inexpresiva, como siempre que no quería exteriorizar lo que sentía o tenía. Sin embargo, Dan estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que notaba los pequeños destellos en el brillo de sus ojos y lo que significaban, así como también el imperceptible lenguaje corporal.

—Nada. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No te preocupes. Vamos a comer —dijo y se soltó del agarre de él

—Jenny… —Ella se detuvo en seco y movió una oreja, él reconoció ese gesto: molestia. Le molestaba que la llamara Jenny. Dan la abrazó por la espalda, casi podía llegar a su hombro. «Estúpida diferencia de tamaño que me arruina el momento»—. Sabes que no me puedes mentir; lo noto. ¿Qué pasa? Dime.

Ella suspiró y entrelazó sus patas a nivel de su cintura.

—Problemas en el banco —respondió—, no hay ingresos. La Alcaldía está gastando el presupuesto de la ciudad para lograr abastecerla mientras nosotros nos las arreglamos como podemos. ¿De qué sirve abastecerla de lo básico si no hay dinero para que los animales saquen?

—¿El banco peligra?

—No. Aún no. Pero si esto sigue así un año más nos veremos en quiebra, he podido mantenerlo durante un año con los fondos que teníamos, pero se nos acaba el papel moneda. —Dan apretó el agarre en la cintura de ella—. No quiero perder el banco de mi padre, es… es lo único que tengo de él.

—Ya, solecito, tranquila —la calmó—; ya podrás arreglártelas. Solo… solo no intentes hacerlo todo tu sola. Tienes a los que están a tu cargo, y a mí. —Sonrió—. No te olvides de mí. Yo podría hacer algo para recoger fondos, imagina cuantas hembras matarían por ver un _striptease_ mío —bromeó—. Nos haríamos millonarios.

Ella tomó una pata de su cintura y la apretó, para luego llevarla a sus labios y darle un beso en el dorso.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, mocoso? —musitó—. Gracias.

Dan la soltó y se colocó al frente de ella, sonrió.

—Para eso estoy, solecito. —Alzó un dedo, sin que se le borrara la sonrisa—. Y como bono, yo haré la cena de hoy.

—Que sea comestible esta vez, por favor —sonrió.

—Hiena de poca fe, ¿cuándo he hecho algo que sea malo?

Ella arqueó una ceja como diciendo «¿es enserio?». Dan levantó las patas en señal de rendición.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón, doy asco, pero… —Se volvió hacia la sala y empezó a caminar. Ladeó la cabeza de lado y miró a Jeannette quien estaba parada en el umbral de estudio, se encogió de hombros—… tenemos la pizza. ¿Quién no ama la pizza?

* * *

 **289 horas para El Renacer.**

Nick llegó con Jason en hombros y la pintura de este en la pata, seguido de Hazel y Annabeth.

Judy se levantó del sofá y miró a los recién llegados. Nick se percató de que tanto Leo como Luke estaban dormidos en el sofá, quizá esperándolos, y Nico estaba con un libro en sus patas.

—¡No vas a creerlo, zanahorias —exclamó Nick, alegre—; Jason ganó!

Judy sonrió, Nick bajó a Jason al suelo y le entregó el cuadro, el conejo blanco con motes marrones lo tomó y se fue caminando con paso lento hacia su habitación, y antes de entrar en ella dejó la pintura en la entrada del mismo.

Annabeth y Hazel pasaron al lado de Nick y saludaron a Judy con un beso y un abrazo, para despedirse inmediatamente e ir a sus habitaciones a dormir; y no era para menos, eran las once de la noche. Nick fue hasta Judy, se agachó a su altura y le dio un beso.

—¿Sabes que un beso no compensará que hayan llegado a las once, no? —comentó.

Nick sonrió con picardía.

—Podemos aumentar el nivel.

Judy sonrió.

—Zorro astuto. —Negó con la cabeza sin que se le borrara la sonrisa, luego se detuvo y analizó a Nick con la mirada—. Que elegante —dijo—, ¿te vestiste para impresionar?

Él se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia.

—Te responderé eso luego. —Hizo una pausa—. Zanahorias, hubieras visto, el concurso estuvo reñido, y más aún por los jueces.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, el lila de sus ojos parecía brillar como una amatista.

—Primero porque los demás competidores eran igual de buenos que nuestro Jason —enumeró, caminando hacia la habitación, Judy entretanto le dijo a Nico que despertara a Leo y Luke y les dijera que se acostaran—; segundo porque lo veían como menos porque es un conejo, o sea, ¡que seas un conejo no quiere decir que no puedas hacer algo!

—¿Dónde he oído eso? —preguntó Judy, divertida; irguió las orejas—. Ah, claro, de mí misma.

—Es verdad, pelusa, es una de tus frases —reconoció, y luego se llevó un dedo al mentón—. Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Yo usando tus frases; zanahorias, eres una mala influencia para mí.

—Mira quien vino a hablar —rió ella.

Nick le siguió la risa y entraron a la habitación. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras Nick tomaba una percha, se quitaba la chaqueta del smoking y la colgaba en la misma.

—Y tercero —continuó—, el jurado. Veían como por sobre el hombro a Jason, sobre todo ese antílope tan… agh, pero tranquila, pelusa, que cuando Jason ganó, me encargué de restregárselo en el hocico. Ah, sí, y anoté la matrícula de su auto; me encargaré que los de parquímetros le den su peso en multas. —Rió con complicidad y luego de un momento preguntó—: ¿Qué sucedió con Alastor?

La expresión alegre de Judy se disipó en un santiamén, la sonrisa pasó a una línea fina en el rostro y en su frente aparecieron arrugas de preocupación; Nick se detuvo en seco al notarlo, ya sabía lo que venía.

—Lo perdimos —respondió ella, bajando las orejas.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió.

—Se suicidó.

—Espera ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, Nick —suspiró—, y eso es lo que me tiene al borde de una crisis. No sé qué era lo que tenía planeado, qué es lo que iba a hacer; nada. La Alcaldía…

Nick caminó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y le tomó las patas.

—Zanahorias… tranquila —dijo—, hemos estado en peores situaciones que esta: Los Olímpicos, la SPQR. Esto es solo un lobo con complejo de científico loco y ya está. Podremos resolverlo juntos.

Pese a todo, ella logró sonreír.

—Tienes razón, mi torpe zorro. —Tocó con dedos cariñosos el anillo que tenía Nick, de oro, grueso y con una W grabada; él la miró con detenimiento, ese anillo había pasado muchas cosas con ellos: su pérdida, su boda, sus problemas—. Podremos.

—Sí —asintió Nick—, mañana le dices a quienes estuvieron a cargo que te den detalles; por ahora, no pienses en ello, solo relájate.

Nick la besó. No un beso como el de llegada, sino uno con cariño, con amor y plagado de sentimientos, él muy bien sabía que cuando Judy estaba muy inmersa en un caso tendía a pensar mucho las cosas y, a veces, ponerse mal, a tal punto que solo pensaba en resolver ese caso. El de la SPQR fue un gran ejemplo, y aunque lograron resolverlo, en el tortuoso tiempo que duraron sin saber nada sobre sus hijos, Judy estuvo casi sin dormir, sin comer y sin descansar.

No podía darse el lujo de que volviera a repetirse.

Debía apoyarla de cualquier manera.

Debía _estar siempre para ella_ en estas situaciones.

Se separó de ella y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste?

—Sí —respondió Judy.

Nick se acercó aún más, y le pasó una pata por la cintura.

—En eso te equivocaste, zanahorias —le susurró al oído con voz grave—. Yo me desvisto para impresionar.

Ella sonrió y él la volvió a besar.

* * *

 **288 horas para El Renacer.**

Un lince de ojos amarillos mantenía la vista fija en un reloj, mientras poco a poco, y con una meticulosidad casi absurda, contaba los segundos faltantes para la media noche.

«Falta poco».

«Ya casi».

«Osiris».

Las voces se oían más fuertes y más seguidas, una sobre otra, como un coro. Era exasperante. Era delirante. Era horrible.

—Cállense —murmuró para sí, molesto—. Cállense de una vez.

«Uno a uno caerán».

«Osiris será la cura».

«Anubis nos salvará».

«Todos son una plaga, y la cura será iniciada».

—¡Cállense! —gritó.

Las voces seguían atormentándolo, hasta el punto que se clavaba sus garras en las muñecas tratando de serenarse, pero el «tic, tac» del reloj en la pared, más el viento de fuera, no contribuían en nada a calmarlo.

Y cuando marcaron las doce, una campana comenzó a sonar.

Las voces ya no se oían una sobre otra. Todas coreaban a la vez un «Sí» tan estruendoso que tuvo que llevarse las patas a los oídos, más aún así, estas no desaparecían. Seguían allí.

Poco a poco se fueron calmando, y él podía sentir como las gotas de sangre de sus muñecas se esparcían por su pelaje o caían al suelo.

Miró el reloj, marcaban las doce y un minuto.

—Comenzó —musitó y luego una risa se escapó de sus labios—. Comenzó la cuenta regresiva…


	3. II: Sin arrepentimientos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. La cuenta regresiva además de meterle emoción y suspense, sirve como una exoneración, es como "no se encariñen mucho que hay algo en marcha, pilas" :v Veremos, dijo un ciego, en cuanto al destino de Samuel. Me alegra que te gustara los nuevos miembros de la family y en cuanto a actuación de Trivia... eso es clasificado; dejaré que sorprenda xD. No, por ahora no se te ha escapado ninguna conexión, ya veremos más adelante xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. La cuenta regresiva es para más feel... en muchos sentidos :v Jajajajaja, sí, Nick nunca cambia :v Aunque no estuviera, ahora si lo vio, solo que no me dejó rw :c Me alegra que te gustaran los pequeños. En eso tienes razón, la voces aveces molestan, solo que ahora están calmadas, una de ellas me dice que mate, que mate ocs; tocará ver si le hago caso :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. Las cuentas regresivas son sanas, generan suspense, emoción y me dan años de vida por ello :v Me alegra que te gustaran las pequeñas criaturitas del mal :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **II**

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 **285 horas para El Renacer.**

En Tundratown, en un domicilio de tamaño normal para no levantar sospechas de las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo, un reno de pelaje blanco con manchas negras estaba sentado en un mullido sillón en la sala del departamento, esperando a su compañera.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca. «Las tres de la mañana». Soltó un bufido molesto que formó un vaho ante la baja temperatura del aclimatado distrito. Empezó a tamborilear impaciente su rodilla con sus pezuñas. «Para ser una militar retirada es demasiado impuntual.»

Se quitó las gafas e inspiró mientras las limpiaba con cuidado con su camiseta de botones. A veces se molestaba que de los cinco, él y Anubis fueran los que más estaban al pendiente de todas las movidas que había en el grupo. Bueno, era un grupo variopinto, la verdad; era obvio que no todos serían iguales, no obstante, todos compartían el mismo objetivo en común.

Él también había notado la espiral de autodestrucción en la que se estaba sumergiendo la ciudad, y si no se detenía, en pocos años el mundo entero compartiría ese mismo panorama. Solo le bastaba ver la cantidad de animales que entraban en el hospital que trabajaba para ver la realidad: falta de insumos, falta de habitaciones, pacientes tendidos en pleno pasillo. Era una locura. Y era peor cuando iba a pediatría, más desgarrador. Sin embargo, la unidad neonatal parecía estar siempre abarrotada.

Suspiró y se repitió la misma frase de siempre para cuando le pegaban esos ataques de culpabilidad. «Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.»

Anubis también había visto eso, de hecho, fue él quien lo contactó. Jamás olvidaría ese día. Había terminado su turno nocturno y realizado exitosamente una operación, cuando su móvil sonó.

—Doctor Zury Nassar —había dicho Anubis.

—¿Quién es usted? —se había extrañado, solo animales de su íntimo círculo personal tenían su número de teléfono—. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

—Doctor Alastor Inval —dijo—, patólogo, infectólogo y genetista; un placer. Vi su interés en mi proyecto para mejorar a futuro las condiciones de la ciudad. ¿Es correcto?

Nassar se había mostrado sorprendido. Sí, estuvo interesado en el proyecto sin especificar de la página de Inval, pero ¿qué él mismo lo llamara?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —dijo el doctor—. Es su proyecto e investigación, no el mío.

—Entonces no me niega que se ha dado usted cuenta del futuro que le espera a la ciudad, ¿cierto? —Zury no respondió—. Ya veo. —Inval hizo una pausa, tras la línea se oía su calmada y acompasada respiración—. Dígame, ¿estaría interesado en ser parte del mismo?

A partir de ese momento la vida del reno cambió de una forma increíble. Al inicio fueron conversaciones telefónicas que mantenía con Alastor, y al cabo de un tiempo empezaron las reuniones. Él le contaba sobre su proyecto y lo que haría, al inicio Nassar se mostró alarmado, hasta el punto que dejó de contactar con el lobo negro, pero luego de dos semanas y ver, atender, perder y curar pacientes que apenas salían del hospital volvían con nuevas heridas, entendió el punto de Inval.

Había que hacer algo.

Algo grande.

La especialidad de Zury no era la genética, su área de trabajo y confort era traumatología, y fue exactamente por eso que Inval contactó con él ya que por atender en Emergencias tenía fácil acceso a varios tipos de sangre de distintas especies, algo que el lobo en su laboratorio no podía obtener con facilidad. Le proporcionó a Inval todas las clases y tipos de sangre que este le pidió, sin saber a ciencia cierta para qué los usaba.

Luego vinieron otros dos miembros: Neit y Seth.

Neit era una militar retirada por una herida en la rodilla que se había hecho en una de las batallas que se libraban diariamente en oriente; era en toda regla una hija de la guerra, no dudaba, no temblaba, si se le decía que hiciera algo ella lo hacía sin reparo alguno. Seth… él era más complicado, era un psicólogo reconocido, sin embargo, el problema con él es que precisamente estudió psicología para tener controlada su esquizofrenia, incluso tenía un cuarto en el que se recluía cuando presentía que los brotes iban a venir.

Ambos animales habían presenciado la decadencia en la que estaba cayendo la ciudad, solo que por su propia área.

Al único que Zury no conocía era a Maat.

Anubis le había hablado a todos de Maat, el miembro clave del grupo, incluso más que él, porque era Maat quien conocía la localización de Osiris, y quien lo activaría llegada la hora. Pero eso lo inquietaba, así como no le gustaba «echarle cuchillo» a un paciente, como decían en el hospital, sin saber todo sobre este, no le gustaba el estar en el grupo sin saber nada de Maat; solo Anubis la conocía.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró su reloj, las tres y treinta. Caminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo la felpuda textura de la alfombra, que cubría los azulejos del suelo en sus pezuñas y abrió. Una leopardo de las nieves de ojos amarillos y con un conjunto de camuflaje estaba tras el umbral.

—Llegas tarde, _Neit_ —le recriminó Zury.

—No tengo tiempo para tus quejas, _Jonsu_ —gruñó ella, abriéndose paso hacia dentro del apartamento—. Traigo malas noticias —dijo, dando largas zancadas hacia uno de los muebles.

Jonsu la siguió con la mirada, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta.

Neit se tumbó en el mueble.

— _Anubis_ murió.

* * *

 **281 horas para El Renacer.**

Las siete de la mañana y Lune ya estaba a punto de salir a la jefatura, estaba dándose los últimos retoques, terminó de cepillar su pelaje marrón rojizo y le sacó brillo a su placa. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió, solo que le salió algo pesada.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo todas las mañanas.

Sus ojos azul oscuro se quedaron fijos en el reflejo del espejo, analizándose en silencio. «Es un nuevo día, Lune», se dijo, y su eco resonó por el vacío apartamento, como si de una gruta se tratase. Detestaba esa soledad tan horrible, que la envolvía con sus zarpas y la hacía sumirse cada vez más en ella.

Era un nuevo día y eso era lo único que la motivaba, su oficio soñado, el ser policía.

El ritmo acelerado de patrullar por las calles, perseguir delincuentes, frustrar robos era lo que le daba esa pizca de emoción a su vida vacía. Tres años con ese vacío. Suspiró. Desde que su madre había muerto, las cosas, aunque en su vida profesional fueron en ascenso, en la emocional fueron a la inversa. Siempre habían sido su madre y ella, solas contra el mundo, y a Lune le gustaba así, veía en su madre una figura fuerte, decidida y por partes iguales amable y firme. Sin embargo, al momento de entrar en la Academia, hacía cuatro años, le habían detectado cáncer. Su madre no se lo dijo hasta que había sido tan grave que tocó internarla en un hospital, Lune iba a dejar la Academia para cuidarla, pero ella se lo impidió.

Durante el tiempo que duró su adiestramiento físico y educativo, no dejaba de pensar en su madre. La usaba como punto de apoyo para seguir, y también como objetivo, tenía que salir rápido, trabajar en la policía y pagarle algún tratamiento o intervención que fuera necesaria para que viviera. Cuando recibió su placa en la juramentación salió corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro rumbo al hospital. Llegó a la habitación de su madre y entró agitando una pata con la placa. Su madre estaba conectada a muchos cables, pero logró erguirse en la cama y sonreír, pese al estado tan demacrado en el que estaba.

—Mira, mamá —había dicho, alegre, tendiéndole la placa.

Su madre la había tomado y con el cuidado como si fuera la más delicada porcelana, le había sacado brillo con la bata del hospital. Con una pata tomó las suyas y con la otra se la depositó en las manos.

—Será difícil, Lune —dijo, con la voz débil.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que quiero. —Hizo una pausa—. Ya verás, cuando obtenga mi primer salario podré costear lo que sea que tengan que hacerte. Volverás a la casa antes de que puedas pestañear.

—Está bien, cariño. Si eso es lo que quieres, sé feliz con ello.

Su madre sonrió y la miró con una emoción que no supo cual era; tiempo después Lune se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa era de esas resignadas, pero alegres; de las que sabes que ya no hay nada que hacer, y aún así, se alegraba de haber vivido como lo hicieron.

Murió el mismo día, tarde en la noche.

Desde ese punto la vida de la loba roja se volvió rutinaria, ya no tenía a su madre para ir a visitar todos los días, solo era trabajo-casa y viceversa; y con el paso del tiempo sus relaciones amorosas terminaron en el olvido, no volvió a tener más citas, pretendiente o intereses. Se selló herméticamente del mundo. Lo único que la alentaba era su trabajo, y por como seguía, terminaría siendo así toda su vida.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas. «Es un nuevo día, Lune», se repitió. Se colocó la placa al pecho y le sacó brillo de nuevo. Salió de la habitación, tomó las llaves del llavero en la pared y salió de su apartamento.

Afuera, en la calle, Dan la esperaba recostado contra la patrulla, llevaba un vaso de papel humeante en una pata, probablemente café, y un trozo de pizza en la otra. Lune sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿No invitas? —preguntó, rodeando la patrulla para ir en el asiento del conductor. Abrió y entró.

Dan abrió la puerta del pasajero y se sentó.

—Si tuviera más, sí —repuso, y dio un sorbo de café—. Esto es de anoche.

—¿Pidieron pizza? —Lune lo miró intrigada—. ¿Les dieron pizza a los niños tan tarde?

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —Se encogió de hombros—. Se me dio por hacer la cena y hela aquí, saludable pizza. Y… —Dio un mordisco—… mis pequeños demonios aman la pizza.

—¿Tu esposa te complace en eso? —preguntó, girando la llave; el motor bramó volviendo a la vida.

—Y en muchas cosas más —rió y le guiñó el ojo.

Lune le siguió la risa mientras pisaba el acelerador y salía rumbo a la jefatura.

* * *

 **278 horas para El Renacer.**

Judy al fin se había podido librar del papeleo que dejó pendiente el día de ayer por culpa de Samuel. No obstante, tenía que reconocerle al lobo que tenía razón con lo de que su ánimo se reflejaba en el estado de la jefatura. Ayer estaba agotada y por consiguiente sus oficiales al mando se mostraban apáticos, sin embargo, gracias a Samuel, y a Nick… Nick ayudó mucho anoche, el día de hoy ella estaba enérgica y con el optimismo a cien por cien.

Esos días le recordaban su primer día en la ZPD.

Alzó la mirada al reloj digital que había en la pared de su oficina y se percató de que eran las diez de la mañana. Bien, había durado menos tiempo, con los expedientes de los criminales, los informes redactados por los policías en la escena y la firma de los documentos correspondientes, que la última vez.

Por su intercomunicador mandó a llamar a Lune y Dan; era hora de que hablaran sobre lo sucedido anoche.

Mientras esperaba Nick entró en la oficina casi corriendo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y agitando frenéticamente el móvil.

—¡Zanahorias! —exclamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

Nick no respondió, rodeó con rapidez el escritorio, la levantó de la silla y se sentó él, para luego sentarla a ella en su regazo. Judy soltó una expresión ahogada, iba a reñirle el porqué de la sorpresiva acción, aunque no era que le molestase, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la vio.

En la pantalla del móvil de Nick se veía a Meloney, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola, _ma_! —saludó ella, entusiasmada.

—Meloney —sonrió Judy—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya terminaste el entrenamiento de la ZIA? ¿Qué ha sido de Sabrina? ¿Qué tal ambas? —Judy no cabía en sí de la emoción. Casi no habían sabido nada de Meloney desde que se fue a la ZIA, aunque sabían que el entrenamiento era intenso y no permitían celulares, siempre esperaban una llamada de ella.

—Bien —respondió—. Terminé el entrenamiento hace como dos meses; Sabrina está bien, también. Estamos felices a más no poder.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Nick, pasándole la cola por la cintura.

—Porque… —comenzó a decir Meloney, pero al fondo se oyó una voz.

—¡Mily! —gritó Sabrina, en la voz se le notaba ansiosa—. Échame una pata aquí, no sé qué hacer.

Meloney negó con la cabeza sin que se le borrara la sonrisa.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó—. Espera un poco, ni que fuera una bomba. —Se volvió hacia Nick y Judy—. Tengo que irme, llamé para decirles que nos vamos a Zootopia.

Judy alzó las orejas de la emoción, volvería a ver a Meloney.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana. —Miró a lo lejos, de donde venía la voz de Sabrina—. Los quiero, adiós.

La llamada finalizó y en el móvil de Nick quedó la imagen de Meloney. El día de Judy había mejorado en grande al saber eso, Meloney volvería a la ciudad después de tres años fuera. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Más rápida, fuerte? No lo sabía, y eso era lo que la emocionaba. Sintió el mentón de Nick posarse en su hombro.

—¿Estás emocionada? —le preguntó, contra la oreja.

Ella levantó la pata y le tocó la mejilla.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, torpe zorro? —repuso—. Claro que sí, son casi tres años que no la vemos. Estoy que exploto de la alegría.

—Hum… —susurró contra su oreja, el aliento de Nick contra su pelaje le sacó un escalofrío.

—Nick… estamos de turno.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—Soy la jefa, no sería un gran ejemplo —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Él la abrazó por la cintura con las patas, apretándola contra sí.

—Nadie nos va a ver, pelusa —fue su única respuesta, acto seguido le dio un beso en el cuello. Judy iba a quejársele que estaban en servicio, pero antes que pudiera la puerta sonó. Alguien tocaba.

Nick se separó de ella y chistó, se levantó de la silla y la colocó de nuevo en ella. Se acomodó el uniforme y le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—En otro momento será, zanahorias.

Judy trató de recuperar la compostura y se acomodó el uniforme, tantos años y ese zorro siempre lograba tomarla desprevenida. La puerta volvió a sonar, y antes de que ella pudiera decir el «adelante» él abrió. Dan y Lune entraron en la oficina a la vez que Nick salía y los saludaba sin denotar cómo se sentía.

Judy les indicó con un gesto de la pata que se sentaran, mientras internamente trataba de hacer que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal, en lugar de estar latiendo como loco. Cuando se hubo calmado, carraspeó y habló.

—Necesito saber qué pasó con Alastor Inval —dijo Judy, suspiró juntando sus patas sobre el escritorio—. Cuéntenme lo que sucedió con él.

Dan y Lune se dieron una mirada y asintieron a la vez, comenzó Dan. Le contó sobre que la persecución les había llevado desde el momento que lo localizaron por el movimiento en la cuenta bancaria, no obstante, no fue fácil, el lobo negro lograba escabullirse por callejones y lugares que hubieran confundido a cualquier animal; por suerte Dan conocía las calles que había tomado gracias a que Nick se las había enseñado hacía tiempo.

Luego Lune tomó la palabra, relatándole el trayecto escabroso que tomaron por Distrito Forestal, y que Inval se internó por una maleza por la cual la patrulla no podía pasar, por lo que procedieron a perseguir al objetivo a pie. También le contó que Inval se hirió la pierna al tropezar, caer y cortarse con una piedra, lo que les dio a ambos un rastro a seguir: el de la sangre.

Dan retomó la conversación, haciendo notar que Alastor tenía en sus patas un folio que protegía celosamente, como si en él se ocultara algo; había supuesto que serían sus planes, o los presuntos ayudantes que tuviese, ya que para alguien en solitario es imposible esconderse de la policía, más aún cuando esta lo busca con todos sus recursos.

—¿Algo de importancia que haya dicho o hecho? —preguntó Judy.

Dan frunció los labios y Lune se reacomodó en la silla con molestia.

—¿Además de que se mató? Sí —dijo Dan—. El sobre que tenía lo volvió pedazos y lo que dijo, bueno, es un poco inquietante.

—¿Por qué? —Judy colocó ambas patas en el escritorio, con una de ellas empezó a tamborilear; estaba barajeando una posibilidad que no le gustaba nada.

—Cito —dijo y carraspeó—: «Como en el libro, habrá un renacer; un renacer dado por _Osiris_. No lo olviden oficiales. Cuando la ciudad nazca de nuevo, recuerden que fui yo, Alastor Inval, _Anubis_ , quien les dio la oportunidad.» —Dan se pasó una pata por el rostro a la vez que suspiraba, la cicatriz de su pata izquierda destacaba—. No entendí qué quiso decir con eso.

Judy inspiró con fuerza y fue dejando salir el aire muy despacio, se llevó un dedo a los labios y mordisqueó su garrita con preocupación. Esto estaba empezando a tomar tintes muy extraños, además de que la palabra «Osiris» le sanaba de algo, solo que no lograba recordar de qué.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó, luego de un rato. Dan y Lune negaron con la cabeza—. ¿Los restos del folio?

—A estas alturas ya debería estar en otro estado, país o en el mar —dijo Lune—; se los llevó el río.

Judy se reclinó sobre la silla y, mirando al techo, se frotó el entrecejo. Necesitaba investigar más sobre esto, encontrar de algún lugar más información para poder trazar una línea de tiempo y saber qué era lo que hacía Inval. «Anubis y Osiris», se dijo, «¿de dónde me suena?»

Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y miró al zorro y la loba.

—Gracias —les dijo—, ahora vuelvan a lo que hacían. Si no mal recuerdo eran rondas, ¿correcto?—Ambos asintieron, Judy sonrió tratando de evitar que se le notara la preocupación y asintió—. Bien, pueden retirarse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Judy se quedó mirando la nada con varias cosas dándole vueltas en la mente, mientras repiqueteaba su dedo con un «tap, tap» ahogado contra el escritorio. Suspiró y de un salto bajó del asiento, con el destino ya fijo: informes. Tenía que ver por qué «Anubis y Osiris» le sonaban tanto.

* * *

 **275 horas para El Renacer.**

El sol se reflejaba contra uno de los parquímetros del borde de la acera y su brillo pegaba contra el parachoques de la patrulla, cegándola. Lune bufó y con una pata bloqueó el resplandor. «¿Por qué tarda tanto?» Ella estaba esperando que Dan volviera de comprar los almuerzos de ambos en el restaurante favorito de ella: K' Deli.

Se recostó contra la ventanilla del auto, viendo pasar los ajetreados animales, tanto trabajadores como padres y madres de familia, que pululaban de un lado a otro. Vio que en el mar de animales que iban de un lado a otro había una pareja, un tigre y una osa, que iban de la pata sin que les importara el ajetreo de los demás. Lune los siguió con la mirada mientras caminaban, cruzaron una calle y se detenían en el siguiente cruce esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

Por alguna razón le molestaba, no era que estuviera en contra de las parejas interespecie, no, estaba en contra de las parejas en general. ¿Por qué tenían que manifestar su amor cuando ella estaba más sola que el uno? Apartó la vista de ellos y sus ojos terminaron en el vaso de papel que Dan había dejado allí, dos moscas volaban en círculos. Perfecto, incluso las moscas tenían más emoción que ella.

La radio de la patrulla chirrió.

—A las unidades en la zona de Sabana Central —dijo la voz de la que si mal recordaba, era la secretaria de la estación—, tenemos un reporte de robo en calle Acacia, frente al centro comercial.

Lune irguió sus orejas de golpe, ella estaba en calle Acacia, y el centro comercial estaba al girar la esquina. Lo pensó por unos tres segundos cuando tomó la radio.

—Aquí Vicario —dijo—, procedo a ir al lugar del hecho. —Acto seguido salió de la patrulla, corriendo a toda máquina. Giró en la esquina y al fondo, a unos diez metros, vio a una gacela peleando con un lobo. Lune tomó el walkie-talkie de su cinturón—. Veo al sospechoso, procedo a intervenir. Cambio y fuera. —Cambió el canal al que Dan y ella usaban—. Dan, veme en el centro comercial de Acacia, tengo un robo con lucha. —Y cortó.

Corrió hacia la gacela con el arma tranquilizante en alto.

—¡ZPD alto! —gritó.

La gacela quitó la vista del lobo por un momento y la fijó en ella, Lune se sorprendió un poco, ella tenía los ojos de un gris tan intenso que parecía ceniza, y el lobo aprovechó ese instante para escabullirse de ella y salir huyendo.

—¡Hijo de…! —bramó la gacela, volviéndose de nuevo al lobo, este corría por las calles, esquivando peatones con un bolso de mano en la pata.

Lune llegó con la gacela con el arma en una pata, la tomó por el hombro para hacerle un placaje, derrumbarla y así colocarle las esposas. La gacela, sin embargo, apenas sintió la pata de ella en el hombro, se volvió con una agilidad de cheeta y le dio una patada a la mandíbula a ella al mejor estilo de karate y, una vez Lune aturdida, le quitó el arma de la pata y salió corriendo hacia donde iba el lobo.

Lune se tambaleó apretándose la mandíbula. «Un poco más arriba y me noquea.» Se quedó atontada un momento mirando a la gacela, quien se movía ágilmente por entre los animales, y entonces notó que tenía su tranquilizante en las pezuñas. Lune se miró las patas, ¿cuándo se la quitó?

Sacudió la cabeza y centró su objetivo en la gacela, el gris de su pantalón de chándal parecía una cortina de humo que se moviera con ella. El enojo burbujeó en ella y salió corriendo detrás.

La separaban de ella unos tres metros de distancia, pero Lune corría bufando y sintiendo como el aire le expandía el pecho. Iba a atraparla. Nunca ningún ladrón se le había escapado, y hoy no sería la primera vez. Dos metros. «¿Es que es una hija del viento o qué demonios?» Se puso en cuatro patas, ahora jadeaba con frenesí, como si estuviera cazando a una presa. Un metro. Estaba a casi nada; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dio un salto, estiró una pata delantera y le dio un golpe en las patas a ella.

La gacela trastabillo y cayó de bruces al suelo, Lune le saltó encima y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, quien se revolvía tratando de sacársela de encima. La loba jadeaba con suficiencia mientras tomaba las esposas de su cinturón y las separaba para colocárselas. Hacía tiempo que no tenía persecuciones así.

—Ahora sí —jadeó—. Quedas bajo arresto. —Empezó a colocarle las esposas—. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra en un juicio. Tienes derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo el Estado te proporcionará uno. —Terminó de colocarle las esposas, el pecho le ardía y ahí donde ella le había dado la patada le dolía como el demonio cuando hablaba—. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—¡Imbécil, qué se escapa! —Fue lo único que le soltó ella.

—Sí, eso veo —asintió Lune, viendo como el lobo se perdía en los animales—, me alegra que no hayas podido robarle.

—¿Es que eres imbécil? —gritó—. ¡Él era el que me estaba robando!

Lune se quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué? —titubeó—. Pe-pero eras tú la que lo estaba apaleando.

—¡Por eso mismo, Einstein! ¿Qué iba a hacerle al que me robaba? ¿Invitarlo a cenar?

—Oh, por… —Oteó por donde el lobo se había ido, no lo veía. Tomó su radio—. Dan, ¿dónde estás? Sospechoso en fuga, un lobo marrón de unos veinte años, debe estar en la esquina del centro comercial.

La radio crepitó con el sonido de la estática.

—Aquí Dan —contestó—; lo veo. Voy por él.

Lune dejó escapar aire, algo más tranquila. Se bajó de sobre la gacela y, tomándola por la camiseta deportiva purpura, la levantó del suelo.

—A ver, joyita, a la patrulla.

—¿Qué? —se quejó esta—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te parece que herir a un oficial de policía es poco? —preguntó, señalándose donde la había golpeado.

—Por favor, solo fue una patada.

—Sigue siendo agresión a un oficial.

La gacela rodó los ojos y bufó molesta. Lune, quien no quería seguir discutiendo eso, la llevó a rastras hasta donde la patrulla estaba localizada, en el camino la cabeza le palpitaba como un tambor cuando la dejó en el asiento trasero de la patrulla y ella se sentó en el del conductor. Usando el retrovisor chequeó que no se fuera a inflamar. Tiempo perdido porque empezaba a hincharse, y cuando se tocó la zona dio un quejidito de dolor.

La radio sonó.

—Aquí Dan —habló—; tengo al lobo. Repito, tengo al lobo.

Lune tomó la radio del auto.

—Tráelo y no olvides el bolso negro de mano de la víctima.

—¿Qué bolso de mano?

—El bolso de mano que se robó —dijo Lune, extrañada.

—Este lobo no tiene ningún bolso…

La gacela en el asiento trasero dio un respingo y pegó el rostro contra la rejilla que separaba los asientos.

—No me digas que no lo tiene, ¡él me lo quitó! ¡No pudo haberlo perdido!

Lune se volvió hacia ella.

—Es solo un bolso, cálmate.

—¡Es mi bolso! —chilló ella—. ¡Ahí tengo mi tarjeta del hotel, si lo pierde me quedo en la calle! Además de mis tarjetas bancarias e identificaciones. Más les vale encontrar ese jodido bolso.

Lune se masajeó el entrecejo y habló.

—Dan, ¿seguro que no lo trae consigo?

La radio crepitó.

—No. Está limpio —respondió él—. Aunque… Cuando lo perseguía chocó con un tigre, quizá era su compañero y se lo entregó, tal vez.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Ya había tenido un fracaso ayer como para que hoy tuviera otro; se supone que iba a ser una ronda común y corriente, tal vez con una persecución. No esto. Bueno, esto técnicamente era una ronda común y corriente con una persecución, solo que no salió como debería ser.

—Tráelo, por favor —dijo, luego de un rato—. Ya veremos qué hacemos.

—Vale —aceptó Dan—, y luego volvemos a K', dejé la comida paga.

—Bien, si vamos a hacer el informe del arresto, mejor que no sea con hambre. —Dicho esto, colgó.

—Tú traes a ese infeliz y te juro que lo mato aquí dentro —amenazó ella.

—¿Cómo? —Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Lune, aunque no la pudo esbozar bien por el dolor—. Estás esposada, si no te has dado cuenta. ¿A mordiscos? —Rió—. Adelante, por mi no hay problema. Eso te agregaría homicidio a la lista de cargos y harás mi trabajo más fácil, menos papeleo.

La gacela la fulminó con la mirada y no dijo nada.

Lune se pasó una pata por el rostro, lo que venía en la jefatura si no llegaba a aparecer el jodido bolso, iría para largo.


	4. III: Cuatro libros

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Hay que conocer todas las piezas para poder jugar a gusto :v La información de Maat aún es clasificada, camarada, deberás estar atento a ver si aparecerá con pistas o si aparecerá de golpe :v *Le entrega una nueva medalla por haber descubierto la bomba* Enorgulleces a tu nación. Jajaja, bueno, ya tu sabes quién es y por donde irán los tiros 7u7 :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajaaja, bueno ya sabes cómo es este Dan :v Bien picarón y pendiente de la zhulkulencia, parecido al Dan verdadero xd. *Le entrega una medalla por descubrirlo* Enorgulleces a tu país. Y wn, dw, no es necesario que dejes la mega review, con tal de que dejes tu impresión del cap, soy feliz C: Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, con lo que tengo planeado para Seth, de seguro lo amarás por hacer bastante daño :v Y con Zury... oie no sé, quizá sí le vaya el Vanish o el Suabitel, ya veremos xd Jajajaja, sí, ya conoces mi lema "Sin dolor, no hay ganancia" Y qué mejor dolor que un pasado que te atormente el existir, maravilloso :v Jeannette le lleva dos años a Dan, en SPQR lo aclaré con ella 24 y el 22, aquí sería 27 y 25, respectivamente. La faceta... zhklulenthosa de Nick la hice un poquito más intensa al inicio del fic para dar el enganche, ya conoces el fandom; Nicudy o muere. Espero que este cap te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **III**

 **Cuatro libros**

 **273 horas para El Renacer.**

En la sección de Informes, Nick estaba en el ordenador buscando alguna relación entre los nombres «Anubis» y «Osiris»; Judy le había dicho que le hiciera el favor de buscarle el significado o referencias de dichas palabras mientras ella trataba de investigar todo lo referente a Alastor. Ella le relató exactamente lo mismo que Dan y Lune le dijeron, lo que no era mucho, en realidad. Lo único de relevancia era el sobre que él destruyó y la frase tan extraña que dijo.

Dejando escapar aire medio frustrado empezó a buscar con más ahínco, y varios minutos después encontró información con respecto a esas dos palabras. No le gustó para nada.

«Otra vez no.»

Pasándose una pata por el rostro, leyó lo que ponía el pequeño artículo sobre dichos nombres. Ambos eran los nombres de dos dioses egipcios: Anubis, el dios de la muerta y Osiris, el dios de la resurrección y que presidía el tribunal del juicio de los difuntos.

Eso le dio mala espina a Nick, ya de por sí por tercera vez tenían que lidiar con algunos lunáticos con delirios mitológicos, esta vez con la cultura egipcia, la coincidencia de que Alastor, un genetista, patólogo e infectólogo, que le dio un ultimátum a la Alcaldía, tuviera Anubis como alias era muy preocupante. También le inquietaba lo que quería decir Osiris y eso del libro, no era una buena señal. Si él tenía el alias del dios de la muerte y sea lo que sea o quien sea Osiris, era el de la resurrección… y solo se puede renacer si se muere antes.

Aún le quedaban dos incógnitas: qué quería decir con el libro y qué tenía el sobre. Sacudió la cabeza y tecleó en la base de datos algo que coincidiera con las palabras del lobo sobre un gran libro.

—Tráeme buenas noticias —susurró—. Vuelve y dile a papá que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, no fue así. El buscador arrojó cuatro grandes libros sobre mitología egipcia, solo que ninguno de ellos estaba en la base de datos, solo los nombres. El libro de los muertos, el libro de Amduat, el libro de las Cavernas y el libro de las Puertas.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber el qué había en el sobre que tenía Inval y por qué lo destruyó.

* * *

 **272 horas para El Renacer.**

En su oficina, Judy estaba leyendo el informe que habían realizado Dan y Lune sobre el arresto del lobo y la gacela. Por como lo veía el asunto no pintaba bien para la jefatura, mucho menos para ella, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de encontrar información de Inval como para centrar su atención en un asunto menor.

Tomó los informes en sus patas y los releyó. Lune había recibido la llamada que informaba sobre un robo en la zona cercana a donde ella se encontraba, hasta ahí todo bien, pero todo tomó un giro extraño cuando la que estaba siendo robada era quien estaba apaleando a su ladrón; Lune, como cualquier animal hubiera supuesto, dio por sentado que la gacela (que según el informe se llamaba Carla) era la que estaba cometiendo el crimen. Luego de que esta atacara a la loba, Lune la inmovilizó, dejando escapar al lobo, para acto seguido darse cuenta de que el ladrón era el lobo y no la gacela.

Concordando con el informe de Dan, él, al recibir el aviso de Lune, procedió a capturar al lobo, solo que este no tenía el bolso robado en su posesión, sino que, basado en las sospechas del zorro, se lo había entregado en una estratagema a un tigre con el que casualmente había chocado.

Dejó los informes en su escritorio y miró los ojos azules oscuros de Lune.

—¿Y Dan? —le preguntó.

Lune, quién tenía la zona de la mandíbula inflamada, respondió:

—En espera para tramitar los cargos de ambos animales. —Se llevó una pata donde tenía hinchado y al tocárselo dio un quejidito de dolor—. ¿Lo busco?

—No. —Judy se apretó el entrecejo—. Lune, tienes que ver cómo encuentras ese bolso.

—Lo sé, jefa, pero…

—No hay pero que valga, Vicario —sentenció ella—. Si esa gacela decide poner una demanda a la jefatura por exceso de fuerza o, incluso, abuso, nos la veremos muy feo. No creo que sea una sorpresa para ti, pero ya has de saber que la Alcaldía ha reducido los fondos que nos proporcionan, si llegamos a perder un proceso judicial en nuestra contra lo mínimo que podrían dictar serían unos tres millones de dólares como indemnización. ¿De dónde sacaremos una cantidad así?

—No era mi intención, jefa.

—Lo sé, Lune —suspiró Judy y se reclinó contra la silla, presionándose los ojos, en un intento fallido de evitar que el estrés que tenía se manifestara a los demás—. Es solo que… la situación no es buena, ¿comprendes? Aún no hemos logrado dar con nada de Inval, solo tenemos sus cuentas bancarias mas no el qué hizo con ella. —Suspiró—. Necesito algún hacker que pueda rastrear el benefactor final del movimiento que nos llevó a Alastor.

—¿Garraza, tal vez? —sugirió Lune.

—No, Ben es de la policía, darían con nosotros si lo llegan a descubrir. Necesito a alguien que no sea del cuerpo.

—Los hackers independientes cobran muy caro, jefa.

Judy lo sabía, contratar un hacker independiente sería como terminarse de poner la soga al cuello, traía muchas desventajas. Además de la ridícula suma que podían cobrar, nada les garantizaba que ese mismo hacker no vendiera la información que recolectara para ellos al que le doble la apuesta.

Sin embargo, había uno. Conocía de primera pata a uno que no les cobraría nada, pero era demasiado arriesgado para él.

James.

—¿Tu hijo no trabajaba en eso? —dijo de improvisto Lune, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. Él podría ayudarnos.

Judy se llevó una de sus garritas a los labios.

—Podría ser —dijo con parsimonia—, solo que no quiero exponerlo.

En verdad no quería. Durante todo este tiempo que llevaba de policía, durante el caso de los Olímpicos y la SPQR había perdido muchos compañeros, demasiados. Los que murieron con los Olímpicos no eran responsabilidad suya, no obstante, los caídos con la SPQR, sí; y ella cargaba con todos esos nombres, esos compañeros que dejaron familias solas, cargaba con los sentimientos de culpabilidad que sus familias le atribuían a Judy. Y en parte era su culpa; en parte.

Lo último que ella quería era que James fuera uno de los que terminara cargando por el resto de su vida. No lo soportaría.

—¿No habías dicho hace un año que trabajaba en eso?

—No exactamente en eso —corrigió Judy—. Trabaja como criptógrafo, es algo más que un hacker.

—Es lo mismo —exclamó Lune, apuntando al frente—. Tiene veinte años, jefa, ¿no le parece sorprendente que sea criptógrafo tan joven? Lo normal es que te contraten para ellos a los veinticinco o más.

Judy se mordió la garrita con inquietud.

—Dejemos eso de lado por ahora. —Abrió los folios y los firmó, para luego colocarles el sello y entregárselos a ella—. Ten. Al lobo déjalo el tiempo correspondiente en prisión, a la gacela, sin embargo, déjala… no sé, unos tres días en prisión para que aprenda a no atacar a los policías.

—¿Y con el asunto del bolso? —preguntó Lune, una vez tomó los informes.

—Es tu problema —se desentendió ella—. Encuentra la forma de que el lobo te diga dónde está su cómplice, o en cuyo caso el bolso, y también la forma de calmar a la gacela. Ingéniatelas.

Lune dejó caer los hombros, resignada, asintió y se levantó para irse. Poco tiempo después de que se cerrara la puerta Judy, por el intercomunicador, le pidió a la secretaria del vestíbulo que le pidiera a Samuel que se pasara por su oficina; acto seguido el anuncio resonó por las bocinas de la jefatura.

Cinco minutos después, el lobo entró.

—¿Qué necesita, jefa? —preguntó Samuel.

«Muchas cosas.»

—Quiero que me consigan, de la manera que sea, todo lo referente a Inval: seguro social, registro bancario, registro médico, propiedades, lista de conocidos; quiero saber qué hacía, qué no hacía, qué hizo en cada momento de su vida. Todo. —Judy colocó las palmas sobre el escritorio; se había decidido, si iba a terminar con eso lo haría de la forma más agresiva posible—. Y dile a Ben que lo necesito.

—¿Para qué? —Samuel, quien se mostraba tranquilo durante todo, se crispó cuando mencionó a Ben—. Sabes que Ben no puede sobreexigirse y lo sabes.

—Lo necesito por sus habilidades en informática, Samuel —dijo—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo desvelar qué sucedía, y luego de unos instantes salió de la oficina.

Acto seguido al salir Samuel, Nick entró agitado. Judy no necesitó palabras, sabía que él encontró algo que no pintaría bien con la investigación. Llevaba tanto tiempo con él que reconocía a simple vista las pequeñas señales de su lenguaje corporal; además, le había pedido que buscara qué tenían que ver las palabras «Anubis» y «Osiris»; y por como viene, no podía significar nada bueno.

—Zanahorias…

* * *

 **270 horas para El Renacer.**

—¿Eso dijo la jefa? —preguntó Dan.

Luego de haber esperado casi dos horas para poder tramitar los cargos y el respectivo arresto de ambos animales, Dan se había sorprendido por la decisión de Judy. Si bien comprendía la equivocación de Lune sobre quién era el ladrón, había supuesto que como mínimo la suspenderían unos dos días o en el peor caso una semana, sin embargo, el que no le pusiera alguna amonestación era extraño.

O bueno, si se fijaba, no lo era tanto. Ya con tener que recuperar el bolso de la gacela y hacerse cargo de esta durante el tiempo en el que el mismo no aparezca, parecía bastante castigo como para que la suspendieran unos días.

—Sí. —Lune se recostó en la pared y se toqueteó la mandíbula—. Tiene la mente en lo de Alastor.

—Ya. —Dan tomó al lobo por los hombros y lo metió en su celda—. No han encontrado nada que nos ilumine el panorama.

Lune negó con la cabeza, cuando él tomó a la gacela por los hombros para dejarla en la celda también, esta se revolvió un poco.

—Ni te atrevas a ponerme en esa misma celda —le advirtió—. Apenas me quites las esposas, lo mato.

Dan rodó los ojos y con una mirada le preguntó a la loba qué hacer; ella con un gesto de los labios le dijo que no la metiera en la misma. Él suspiró y la colocó en la contigua. Luego de esto, Dan, cansado, y mirando la hora en su móvil se recostó contra la pared y lentamente terminó sentado en el suelo.

Alzó la mirada hacia la de Lune.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —quiso saber.

—¿De qué? —Movió una oreja—. ¿Del bolso o de Alastor?

Dan hizo un gesto con la pata.

—De ambos.

Lune inspiró con fuerza.

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Con Alastor no tenemos nada que nos ayude, no hay pistas, no hay nombres, no hay asociaciones, nada —repuso—. Y con ella… —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la celda—… lo mismo. Si el lobo no habla, nos quedamos en el aire.

—Déjenmelo a mí un rato —dijo la gacela—, yo lo hago hablar.

Esa reacción causó que Dan soltara una risa divertida, hacía tiempo que no tenían presos tan… activos. Por lo general al llegar a la celda se encerraban en sí mismos, como una celda para sus emociones, y no decían palabra alguna para no perjudicarse después, pero a ella parecía no importarle la situación en la que estaba.

Lune bufó con molestia y caminó hasta su celda.

—¿Puedes guardar silencio? —soltó.

Dan pudo notar como la gacela arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que te calles, ¿puedes?

—¿Por qué? —se enfadó—. Por tu culpa estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no te mandé a que me dieras una patada como una karateca —replicó.

—Yo no te mandé a que fueras de salida y te metieras en mi problema, que, claramente, estaba resolviendo. —La gacela se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ambos—. No es mi culpa que fueras tan inepta para no esquivarla.

¡Uh! Golpe bajo, pensó Dan, algo que muy bien sabía, después de llevar tanto siendo su compañero, era que Lune detestaba que le sacaran los errores en cara, podía soportar muchas cosas, bastantes, de hecho, menos que alguien que fue causante de un fallo en su desempeño se lo sacara en cara.

Era como ondearle una bandera roja a un toro desbocado. Un suicidio.

Lune apretó las barras de la celda, afincando la frente en las mismas.

—¿Te llamabas Carla, no? —Estiró una pata hacia Dan—. Dame las llaves, que la mato.

Carla se volvió.

—Ven pues —incitó—, quizá ahora pueda darte una patada al otro lado y emparejarte la quijada. ¿A que sí?

Dan trataba de aguantar la risa que amenazaba por salir, le divertía bastante ver a la loba perder los estribos de esa manera, cuando ella de por sí era un animal relativamente calmado; aunque bueno, la gacela no hacía nada para evitar eso.

Se levantó y giró las llaves de la celda en un solo dedo.

—Lune, vámonos —dijo Dan—. Está por terminar nuestro turno.

—Yo me quedo —comunicó ella—. Necesito interrogar a este lobo. —Apuntó al lobo en la celda contigua—. Nos vemos mañana.

Dan se encogió de hombros. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

 **268 horas para El Renacer**

—No debiste hacer hecho eso, Sadie —dijo Nico por quinta vez.

Nico estaba en el Hospital Central de Zootopia esperando a que el doctor que los atendía, Fawkes, terminara de hacer lo suyo. Bueno, técnicamente estaba atendiendo a Sadie por unos cuantos zarpazos en el rostro, brazo y cuello.

Ella después de asentir cansina a lo que el médico le decía, que Nico bien sabía no le estaba prestando atención, lo miró y sonrió. Nico también le sonrió, no podía enojarse con ella. Llevaban un año y un poco más juntos, y aún no terminaba de descubrir todas las reacciones de la lince. Y eso que llevaba tiempo conociéndola, mucho, en realidad, sin embargo, pese a todo eso, aún le sorprendía lo emocional que terminaba siendo.

Y era por ser así de emocional y espontáneaque la quería con locura, puesto que como él no era muy expresivo, sumado a que su innata capacidad para pasar desapercibido, ella terminaba por ser quien sacara las muy receladas y protegidas emociones de él.

Y hoy no fue la excepción. Cuando se la encontró esta mañana en la secundaria y ella lo abordó en un parpadeo, le contó que Jason había ganado el concurso con la pintura que expuso, Sadie se alegró por él y le propuso que la llevara a la casa para felicitarlo como debía. Nico conocía las «celebraciones» de Sadie, la última fue cuando ella cumplió sus dieciséis, todo había sido normal hasta que dieron las doce de la noche y olvido todo lo que pasó de allí en adelante. Lo único que recordaba era haber despertado en el suelo, acurrucado junto a ella, con la cabeza retumbándole con cada pequeño ruido y con una perforación en la oreja.

No se la había notado sino hasta que llegó a casa y su madre le preguntó que cuándo se la hizo; pegó el grito en el cielo al verse en el espejo y corroborar que, sí, era una perforación hélix. Cuando le preguntó a Sadie que cómo o por qué terminó así ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona, para luego confirmarle que ella tampoco sabía. Supuso que alguno de los invitados se habría pasado con la medida de alcohol.

No obstante, cuando creía conocer o al menos estar preparado paratodas las espontáneas reacciones de Sadie, lo de hoy lo tomó por sorpresa. Luego de que Nico le dijera que a Jason no le importaba si lo felicitaban o no (lo que era cierto, su hermano no era precisamente alguien que disfrutara de la atención, si tenía una cama para dormir y algo para pintar, podía no salir en días), Sadie decidió el celebrar ambos por su hermano.

Al salir de la secundaria, tipo seis de la tarde, ella lo llevó a rastras al cine y lo obligó a ver una película. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero fue durante la melosa película que las cosas tomaron el giro que los llevó al hospital. Como en toda película que iban a ver, ninguno de los dos perdía el tiempo y terminaban apapachándose o dándose algunos besos durante la función. Y fue en uno de esos besos que unos de los que veían la película con ellos habló:

—¡No sean asquerosos!

Ambos voltearon atrás y vieron a una pareja, no mayor que ellos, de dos lobos que los miraban y les decían insultos. Nico rodó los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando a algunos animales no les gustaran las parejas inter-especies, después de todo, en el mundo hay de todo; solo que a Sadie no le pareció el comentario. Ella le respondió, la loba le siguió, el lobo también y Nico, aunque no quisiera, no podía dejarla sola.

Total fue que la loba y Sadie se fueron a las garras, solo que la pobre no sabía que Sadie le había pedido a Judy, tiempo atrás, que le enseñara a defenderse por si acaso. Ella le dislocó el brazo a la loba con una llave y el lobo intentaba hacer que esta dejara de buscarle problemas a Sadie antes de que llegaran a más.

Al final Sadie quedó con unos cuantos zarpazos mientras que la loba quedó con la nariz rota, el brazo dislocado y respiraba con un silbido. Ni el lobo ni Nico se inmiscuyeron en la pelea, ambos se vieron y Nico se encogió de hombros como diciendo «hice lo que pude».

Luego de eso casi tuvo que obligarla a ir al hospital para que le revisaran los zarpazos. Les llevó casi veinte minutos el que los atendieran, pese a que dos de los ocho zarpazos que tenía sangraban y Sadie solo le decía, fijando sus ojos que, después de tanto, no lograba dar con su color exacto, aunque ahora parecían ámbares, que no se preocupara.

Los terminó atendiendo un zorro ártico, el doctor Fawkes, que estaba hablando con un reno blanco; otro doctor, supuso Nico al ver su uniforme, y cuando el reno entró a lo que era su despacho, una puerta marrón con «TRAUMATOLOGO EN JEFE» escrito y una cruz con la parte superior en forma de óvalo como símbolo, el zorro ártico les dijo que lo siguieran. «Qué raro —había pensado Nico—, el símbolo de los médicos es la copa de Esculapio, no esa cruz.»

—¿Tienes en claro lo que tienes que hacer para que no se infecten? —dijo el doctor Fawkes, sacando a Nico de su ensimismamiento—. No son zarpazos profundos —añadió, apuntando a uno en la mejilla y uno en el dorso de la pata de Sadie—, a excepción de estos dos.

—Sí, doctor —dijo Sadie, arrastrando las palabras.

—No se preocupe, doctor —dijo Nico—, yo me encargaré de todo.

Fawkes asintió, Sadie resopló.

—Yo puedo muy bien cuidar de mi misma.

—Ajá. —Nico hizo un gesto vago con la pata, se volvió hacia el doctor—. Podemos irnos.

—Sí. —Garabateó algo en una hoja de papel y se la tendió—. Procura que se tome esto una vez al día, prevendrá una infección.

—Bien —asintió, tomando el papel y guardándolo.

Sadie se levantó de un brinco de la camilla donde estaba sentada y se puso a su lado, lo tomó por la muñeca y sonrió. Esa era una de las cosas que compartían ellos dos, algo muy de ambos. Luego de que Sadie le diera hace tiempo las dos muñequeras con la runa grabada para ocultar la cicatriz de la quemadura por las ataduras en sus muñecas, cuando el caso de la SPQR, siempre, después de que empezaron a andar juntos, ella lo tomaba por allí.

Las parejas normales se tomaban de la pata; bueno, ella lo tomaba por la muñeca. Porque lo primero era muy _mainstream_.

Salieron del consultorio del doctor mientras a la vez entraba un pequeño con una fea raspadura en la rodilla, y entonces el hospital pareció convertirse en una zona de guerra.

Los gritos de las órdenes de los enfermeros retumbaron por todos lados, por lo que Nico oyó, un herido por arma blanca estaba por ingresar al hospital. Dos enfermeras, una jaguar y una cebra, corrían hacia las puertas de Emergencias; Sadie le apretó un poquito la muñeca.

—Vamos a ver —dijo, con esa sonrisita traviesa.

—Sadie, debemos irnos —repuso el zorro con melanismo—, es tarde. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo tu madre de que no volviéramos muy tarde? —Miró el reloj del hospital—. Son las ocho. Es tarde.

—Vamos. —Acto seguido lo llevó a la fuerza a la zona de Emergencias.

Estaban en una esquina del lugar, Sadie se pegaba a él, aprovechando la capacidad de Nico de no llamar la atención, mientras ambos veían como los animales parecían tener un orden en ese pequeño Armagedón que sucedía. El reno apareció por el pasillo por donde habían venido Nico y Sadie y empezó a gritar pidiendo datos.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó al equipo.

Al fondo se oía la sirena de la ambulancia, las luces rojas atravesaban las ventanas circulares de las puertas dobles.

—Según el paramédico de… —empezó a decir una enfermera.

Ambas puertas dobles se abrieron con un estrépito, dejando pasar a cuatro animales y uno en una camilla; estaban tan juntos que no dejaban ver quién era el paciente.

—¡Zorro de unos veinte años —vociferó uno de los técnicos al reno—, herida de arma blanca en el pectoral derecho, pulmón perforado, posible neumotórax, pérdida de sangre en curso y saturación de oxígeno de ochenta por ciento!

El reno hizo un gesto con la pata imponente, haciendo que su bata blanca se ondeara como la capa de un emperador o un rey.

—Necesito seis unidades de sangre O- y suero fresco —ordenó; se volvió hacia uno de los técnicos, envuelto en un mono azul, un león—. ¿Le han dado antibióticos?

—Queríamos hacerlo, pero se nos ha salido la vía por los temblores y no hemos podido ponerle otra.

Nico trataba de ver, pero la espalda del reno le obstruía la visión, y si se movían mucho los enfermeros podrían descubrirlos y sacarlos de allí. El reno empezó a pedir muchos medicamentos (o eso es lo que parecían, todos tenían nombres distintos y Nico no sabía nada de medicina como para saber si eran otra cosa), luego pidió análisis de sangre y demás.

—Niveles de saturación de oxígeno bajando; ahora son del setenta y ocho por ciento —anunció un cerdo—. Le cuesta demasiado respirar. Le estoy administrando albuterol sin diluir.

El reno se apartó un poco y entonces Nico lo vio, Sadie le apretó la muñeca al verlo también, se la soltó y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Era James.

Su hermano mayor estaba en esa camilla con una enorme mancha roja en la camiseta en el lado derecho del pecho, temblaba y se revolvía del dolor, y de un momento a otro escupió un poco de sangre, arqueándose.

El reno reaccionó al momento.

—No es un maldito neumotórax —espetó a nadie en particular—, es un edema. Llévenlo a la sala S-14 y eviten que entre en shock. —Se volvió hacia la cebra que había estado esperando la llegada de la ambulancia—. Dile a Radiología que la quiero allí ahora. Y recuérdales que «ahora» es «ya». —Se frotó el entrecejo y se volvió hacia la jaguar—. Avísale a quirófano que estén preparados; si no logramos estabilizarlo tendremos que llevarlo a cirugía y drenar el edema allí. —Hizo un gesto con la pata—. ¡VAMOS!

Nico aún no se recuperaba de la impresión cuando, entre gritos, órdenes, el ruido del chirriar de las ruedas y de las puertas abriéndose de golpe allí por donde la camilla pasaba, se llevaron a su hermano. ¿Qué había pasado para que él estuviera así?

Una vieja sensación que creía olvidada lo embargo: miedo. James no era cualquiera, él sabía cómo defenderse contra algún ladrón de quinta y salir ileso; no por nada tía Lourdes le había enseñado a manejar los cuchillos, y Rachel también sabía cómo defenderse, entonces ¿cómo terminó James así?

Sintió que Sadie le apretaba aún más el agarre, Nico volvió en sí y se preocupó de que el zarpazo en el dorso se le fuera a abrir.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —le preguntó, y por su tono de voz de seguro ella estaba sacando las mismas conclusiones que él.

—No lo sé —respondió; la puerta de Emergencia se abrió y una loba marrón con tres perforaciones en cada oreja, sus ojos lilas se movían frenéticamente por el lugar. «Buscando a James, tal vez.». Le tocó con cuidado uno de los mechones que Sadie tenía sobre las orejas y cuando lo vio, señaló con la cabeza a Rachel—. Pero vamos a preguntárselo.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Lune y Carla?

¿La escena final con James herido? :v ¿Es idea mía o todos los James tienen una maldición encima :v

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	5. IV: Relájate, es solo una pequeña probab

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ciertamente, Cris, no es nada alentador lo que viene :v Ya veremos cómo terminan Lune y Carlas, quien sabe qué pueda pasar :v ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el Nidie? Oie no sé, tal ve porque es Nidie. No necesita explicación. Nidie es vida, es amor. Y bueno, es bueno que lo presientas, aunque veremos qué pasará con ellos :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Técnicamente, ya toqué a James; lo toqué con un cuchillo, en el lado derecho del pecho :) Ya veremos qué será del Lunar... Lune y Carla, sí, ellas. Y con Sadie, bueno, ella es así. Nidie is love, is laif. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Una bomba, sí, de pequeña, nada :v Hahahaha, bueno, quién sabe cómo terminará Lune y Carla, tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver qué les depara el futuro :v Fran, ya me conoces, sin dolor no hay ganancia. Y, sin embargo, no es lo que tengo planeado, digamos que lo que le pasó a James es... algo suave. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu revew. No, es el destino, yo soy soy un títere del destino que me hace escribir eso :v Ok no, sí, soy yo... ¡Dio! Hahahaha, ya sabes que me gusta hacer sufrir, amo el dolor :v. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, gracias de verdad, me halagas que pienses eso; y tranquilo, James no morirá... por ahora, quién sabe cuales serán los hechos que se desenvuelvan en un futuro :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Relájate, es solo una pequeña probabilidad de morir**

 **266 horas para El Renacer.**

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de la paz en la que estaba sumido. Pasos descoordinados. Una respiración agitada que le resonaba en los oídos como enormes gongs. Oyó el portazo de la puerta cerrándose y luego algo metálico repiqueteando en el suelo.

Iver Basir, a sus treinta años, era un lince que podría decirse se mantenía calmado la mayoría del tiempo. Desde pequeño había tenido esas incesantes y martirizantes voces que, posteriormente, a la edad de diez años, se las diagnosticaron como esquizofrenia y a partir de ese momento, tenía que estar casi siempre medicándose. Una pildorita que mantenía casi a raya a las voces, haciéndolas casi inaudibles.

Aunque de él dependía también el controlarse. Durante las tres décadas que tenía de vida, había probado todo tipo de formas de relajación para poder soportar las voces, y en la meditación había encontrado su centro. Una frágil calma. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto, había veces, días en específicos como un ciclo que marcaban el momento en que nada podía frenar sus brotes.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se puso de pie, con su metro setenta de altura Basir no era precisamente un animal pequeño, aunque su carácter calmado contrastara con el físico que tenía, alto y corpulento. Soltando un suspiro para calmarse y procesar lo que sucedía, buscó a quien había irrumpido así en su departamento.

Tumbada sobre uno de sus sofás estaba Natasha Krieg, una de los miembros de su reducido grupo, la leopardo de las nieves se sostenía el hombro derecho, del cual manaba sangre como si fuera una cascada, manchando el mueble y el suelo. Respiró con lentitud para no enojarse y fijó sus ojos en los verde oscuro de ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó.

Ella respiraba agitada mientras se quitaba el chaleco y la blusa, dejando ver un profundo corte en el hombro. A unos cinco pasos de ella había un cuchillo manchado de sangre sobre los azulejos del suelo.

—Tráeme aguja e hilo —gruñó ella.

— _Neit_ —dijo Basir, con tranquilidad—; ¿qué sucedió?

Apenas percibía las voces como un murmullo, como el molesto revoloteo de un mosquito, aunque había veces que parecían hablar todas a la vez y lograban entenderse. Ella se miró la herida y, haciendo una mueca para contener el dolor, se la revisó. Basir frunció un poco el ceño.

«¡Mátala!»

Basir le llevó una pata a la sien.

—Un hacker —jadeó Neit—. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero alguien estaba tratando de tumbar las defensas de mi ordenador. Y si lo hacían…

—Descubrirían la ubicación de _Osiris_ —completó Basir.

—Sí. —Neit de arrancó un trozo de la blusa y trató de hacerse un torniquete—. Aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa, todos sabemos dónde está, mas no el cómo activarlo. Lo que me alertó fue que pudiera saber dónde vamos a dictar las horas.

—¿Serán tres al fin y al cabo? —preguntó, frotándose la sien, los murmullos eran cada vez más intensos. Si bien recordaba cuando Anubis estaba vivo, les dijo algo sobre un libro y sobre hacer algo sobre las horas.

Con el brazo empezando a temblarle, Neit respondió:

—Sí —gruñó—. ¿Estás conmigo ahora o tengo que clavarte algo como con ese zorro? ¿Te tomaste la píldora? ¿Te molestan las voces?

«Dile que no», dijeron todas a la vez.

—No —respondió Basir—, no me molestan. —Suspiró—. Deja voy por el botiquín.

Cuando estaba por llegar al baño, donde se encontraba el botiquín, escuchó la voz de ella.

—¡Y _Seth_ , date prisa!

Él suspiró para evitar enojarse, lo tomó y volvió con ella.

* * *

 **265 horas para El Renacer.**

La charla con Rachel no arrojó algo que le explicara a Nico el por qué su hermano ingresó con una puñalada en el pecho y escupiendo sangre. Lo único que ella les dijo, tratando de no alterarse, es que la habían llamado hacía pocos minutos y uno de los paramédicos le informó que encontraron a James recostado contra una pared, luchando para moverse y con un cuchillo en la pata.

Luego ella supo que era el cuchillo de James. Los paramédicos le informaron también que durante todo el trayecto él trataba de marcarle, buscaba su número entre los contactos y al final, la llamaron.

Unos quince minutos después de que a James lo llevaran a la sala donde lo llevaron, llegó su madre. Judy entró como un rayo y casi se comió a la enfermera que hacía de secretaria en Emergencias, Nick iba tras ella, girándose el anillo, de oro con una W grabada, en el dedo.

Sadie le dio unos toquecitos en el dorso a Nico y con una mirada le dijo todo: sigámoslos. Él lo pensó por unos segundos y cuando vio a la pobre enfermera garabatear nerviosamente en la computadora la sala donde tenían a James, asintió. Escabullírseles a Rachel no fue problema para ambos, ya que las únicas animales que no lograban perderle la pista tras unos pocos minutos eran su madre y Sadie, por lo que se encaminaron hacia ellos.

Nico siguió a sus padres con cautela por las escaleras mientras ellos tomaban el ascensor, de esta manera Judy no podía detectarlo tan rápido e hiciera lo más probable, que sería mandarlo a casa. Llegaron al quinto piso, donde se hallaban las salas de las S a la Z y se abrió paso por ella. Un atisbo de movimiento al costado lo alertó, ladeó la vista y vio que sus padres corrían hacia la sección S. Los siguieron.

Llegaron a la sala S-14 y vio que sus padres entraron. La puerta sonó al cerrarse y ellos caminaron hasta la misma, se pusieron de puntillas y miraron por la ventana circular hacia dentro. El reno que había ordenado los procedimientos en Emergencias, iba monitoreando algo que le había insertado en el costado a James, y que de ese pequeño tubito la sangre salía como un chorro de agua.

Las voces sonaban amortiguadas, pero Nico lograba escucharlos. El reno ordenaba que hicieran más exámenes, que suturaran la herida y mantuvieran una estricta vigilancia en su estado. Oyó que uno de los técnicos dijo que el ritmo cardíaco se estabilizaba y el nivel de oxígeno volvía a la normalidad.

Oyó el ruido de unas ruedas y miró atrás: un rinoceronte movía una enorme máquina, si no mal recordaba, eran las de radiografía. Inspiró nervioso, por más que tenga una enorme capacidad para pasar desapercibido, el rinoceronte lo notaría y por ende, su madre. No quería que ella supiera que estaba allí.

Oteó el lugar con rapidez y sin más remedio, entró en la habitación contigua, jalando a Sadie con él. Dentro había un león de unos veinte años a lo mucho, atorándose de comida chatarra. Nico se quedó estático y el león lo miró mientras bajaba lentamente la hamburguesa que estaba comiéndose. Él reconoció ese gesto por sus hermanos: era cuando los atrapaban en una situación que no debían y trataban de hacer tiempo.

—Nosotros no decimos nada —dijo Nico—, si tú no dices nada.

El león asintió y volvió a lo suyo. Se volvió hacia Sadie.

—Agáchate un poco —le dijo a ella—, los mechones de tus orejas pueden delatarnos.

—¿Qué tienes contra mis mechones? —le replicó ella, en un susurro también.

Nico sonrió y le tocó la punta de la nariz con cariño.

—Nada —dijo—, solo que nos pueden ver.

Ella bajó las orejas.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

Al entrar el rinoceronte a la sala, salieron sus padres. Nick seguía girándose el anillo quizá en un intento de calmarse, mientras Judy empezaba a caminar en círculos frente a la puerta.

—Calma, zanahorias —dijo Nick, aunque el tono le salía preocupado—; los doctores ya lo estabilizaron.

—No me calmo, Nick —contraatacó ella—. No me calmo porque no sé qué o quién hizo que nuestro hijo terminara allí. —Se pasó una pata por el rostro—. Por favor, James no es fácil de reducir. Cualquiera sabe eso. ¿Cuántos de los que lo quisieron robar terminaron en la cárcel, pasándose antes por el hospital?

—Todos —respondió Nick con un suspiro.

—Es por eso que… —Se quedó a medio terminar, mirando al frente. Nico se colocó mejor tras la puerta y los vio. Sus tíos Finnick y Lourdes venían como fantasmas y Rachel los seguía.

Se detuvieron al frente y les preguntaron qué había pasado con James. Rachel le contó a Nick y Judy lo mismo que les había dicho abajo y la coneja se puso aún más nerviosa. Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, como pensando algo. Poco después la alzó y dijo:

—No me gusta esto. —Su tono era grave, serio, era la primera vez que veía a su madre tan seria—. No me gusta para nada.

Lourdes frunció el ceño también, pareciendo otro animal, como la sombra de una faceta muy antigua de ella. Entonces Judy les relató lo que estaba sucediendo estos días. Les dijo sobre un lobo, un tal Alastor, se había suicidado y que Nick encontró algo referente con mitología egipcia en lo que a su alias respectaba.

Lourdes y Finnick empezaron a preguntar y Judy les respondía lo que podía, sin embargo, Nico se sintió en el aire cuando en una de las respuestas su madre contestó que había cierto parecido con la SPQR en cuanto al grupo, además de con un caso que él no reconoció, Los Olímpicos. Sintió como si las muñequeras que tenía fueran de fuego, recordándole las heridas que había sufrido hacía tres años. Empezó a respira cada vez más rápido, recordando los zarpazos que habían en sus hermanos, los cuales les había hecho él, cuando, según le explicó su madre unos meses después, estaba bajo el efecto de una droga que le inyectaron.

Empezó a marearse, al comenzar a hiperventilar; dio un paso atrás y empezó a sentir que las paredes se le cerraban. En un rápido movimiento Sadie le tomó el rostro entre sus patas y le hizo verla a los ojos. Nico se calmó un poco; ahora parecían tener un tono azul claro.

—Mírame, Nico —musitó ella, manteniéndole la conexión de miradas—. Tranquilo. —Poco a poco él fue respirando con más tranquilidad; Sadie sonrió—. Bien, así. Calma.

—Listo —suspiró él, luego se mordió el labio—. Sadie, ¿crees que…?

—Puede que lo que le haya pasado a tu hermano sea culpa de un grupo como la SPQR, como puede que no —dijo, con tono comprensivo—. Entiendo que tengas recuerdos… —Pareció buscar las palabra—… complicados, con respecto a ellos, pero no por eso vas a suponer lo peor.

Nico ahuecó sus patas alrededor de las mejillas de ella.

—¿Y si sí lo es, Sadie? —preguntó—. Ahora no son solos mis hermanos y yo, también estás tú. No quiero que…

—No pasará nada —dijo, acto seguido lo besó.

A Nico lo tomó por sorpresa el beso, pero no dudó en responderle. Ella tenía esa costumbre de querer resolverle los debates internos, las dudas, los temores, todo, a punta de besos. No era que se quejara, nunca, solo que a veces lo hacía sin importarle la situación… como en este caso. Agradecía el que ella fuera quien evitara que se volviera a replegar en sí mismo como hacía antes. Era esa lucecita que lo ayudaba.

Su luz.

Al separarse abrió los ojos y de soslayo vio que el león trataba de parecer pequeño y darle su espacio.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

—Mejor —asintió.

—Ahora —dijo—, te tengo una propuesta. —Sus ojos brillaron como dos caleidoscopios y Nico supo lo que vendría; bajó las orejas resignándose a la petición que haría. La conocía muy bien para saberla—. Investiguemos nosotros. ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

 **256 horas para El Renacer.**

—¿Has logrado averiguar algo? —le preguntó Dan a Lune.

Lune negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro. El día de hoy parecía no ser bueno en ningún sentido. La jefa Hopps llegó con un ánimo muy delicado y Lune luego se enteró por Samuel, que ella había pasado la noche en el hospital al pendiente de su hijo, quien había recibido una puñalada en el pecho.

Lune se sintió mal en ese momento, ella le había dicho ayer a Judy que tal vez su hijo podría ayudarlos, y poco después este aparece en el hospital mal herido. Eso le generó un mal sabor de boca. La investigación de Inval tampoco daba buenos resultados: Nick se encargó de informarles, tanto a Dan como a ella, lo que había encontrado; lo cual no era para nada prometedor. Según las palabras que Alastor había dicho momentos antes de arrojarse del acantilado, Wilde pudo dar con que había referencias a la mitología egipcia.

Anubis y Osiris.

Muerte y resurrección.

No le gustaba como ambos nombres parecían necesitar el uno del otro. No le gustaba cómo sonaba ni lo que quería dar a entender con eso: para renacer hay que morir. Pero ¿qué iba a renacer?

No le daba buena espina.

Y también estaba el caso de Carla, que tampoco había avanzado un pelo. Pasó toda la noche interrogando al lobo, pero este solo se mantenía en silencio. Había probado varias tácticas, ser amable, ser ruda, negociar, amenazas; nada servía. Incluso estuvo tentada en hacerle caso a la gacela y soltarla para que le diera sus buenas patadas, a ver si así lograba sacarle el dónde diablos estaba el bolso.

—Nada —respondió, dando un sorbo al café que tenía en una pata; estaban en informes, tratando de encontrar algo con respecto a Inval—. ¿Y tú?

—Nada —contestó sin apartar la mirada del ordenador—. ¿Cómo vas con lo del bolso? —preguntó, girando la ruedita del mouse.

Lune bufó, molesta.

—Mal; muy mal.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas que está presa, no? Bueno, resulta que exigió un abogado y está pesando demandarme por abuso de fuerza y porque, según, yo la dejé en la calle al hacer que perdieran su tarjeta de hotel. Si lo hace será mi fin, tanto como el de la ZPD. —Suspiró; se bebió el café—. Tengo que persuadirla.

—Solo tienes que conseguir el bolso y listo —dijo Dan, Lune lo fulminó con la mirada, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Él irguió las orejas—. Vaya, mira esto.

—¿Qué?

—Encontré algo sobre Inval. —Hizo una pausa mientras leía y luego habló—: Era un patólogo, infectólogo y genetista, creó la vacuna definitiva para la cepa de gripe común con un Alphavirus cuyo ARN estaba alterado, logrando que el cuerpo lo vea como un virus, pero contribuyendo a que el sistema inmunológico lo atacara, copiara su código y lo usara para atacar las cepas de gripe. Ganó millones vendiendo la vacuna a Roux.

—¿Roux? —se intrigó, intuyendo una posible pista—. ¿Empresas Roux?

—Sí —asintió—; crees que…

—Si obtenemos una orden y logramos saber cuándo le dieron el dinero, podremos hacer una cronología hasta el movimiento del banco que nos dio la pista —dijo—. Y tal vez…

—Tal vez sepamos qué era lo que llevaba en el sobre.

—Exacto —convino ella—. Solo tenemos que ir a la casa grande y…

Lune se quedó con la palabra en la boca; una idea loca la asaltó. Casa grande. Tal vez sería la solución a su otro problema. La gacela no se estaba quejando principalmente porque ella hubiera usado exceso de fuerza con ella, algo que era necesario y normal luego de tremenda patada, sino porque no tenía donde quedarse. Y si…

¿Y si tuviera donde quedarse?

Si mal no recordaba el departamento frente al suyo estaba en venta, tal vez podría convencer a la casera de que se lo rentara pospago porque tenían que resolver un importante caso con un criminal. Sí, la idea era buena. Si lograba ejecutarla sería el fin de sus problemas.

Sonrió por primera vez en el día y le contó su idea a Dan.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó—. Es suicida lo que propones. Ustedes se odian, ¿quién en su sano juicio haría eso?

Lune arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te recuerdo quién es tu esposa, Dan?

Dan enrojeció un poco.

—Con Jeannette fue diferente —protestó; parecía que quería hacerse más pequeño—. Convivimos juntos por la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

—A mi no me parece que no te haya gustado, ¿no? —contraatacó; Dan pareció trabarse con las palabras. Ella muy bien sabía que ese tiempo era delicado para él—. Pero yo no conviviré con ella. Ni muerta. Mi idea es que viva en el contiguo. Es brillante. ¡Brillante!

—Es suicida —repitió él.

—Relájate, es solo una pequeña probabilidad de morir, puedo vivir con eso. —Se puso de pie—. Mándale lo que encontraste a la jefa y dile que solicite una orden, si se puede para hoy, mañana o dentro de tres días.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —preguntó cuando ella estaba en el umbral. Lune se volteó y lo miró.

—Pactar con el diablo.

* * *

 **251 horas para El Renacer**

En la oficina de Judy, el ambiente era demasiado sombrío. Judy se había mantenido en silencio desde que llegaron a la jefatura, luego de pasar la noche en vela en el hospital y solo haber salido para buscar los uniformes.

Pese a la situación, Nick trataba de mantenerse sereno. Sí, era mala, y habían demasiados huecos en cuanto al por qué de varias cosas, sin embargo, luego de todos estos años de estar en la ZPD y de enfrentarse a dos grandes casos que casi lo matan a él y a su familia, algo había aprendido: mantener la calma en todo momento. Solo que con ver a Judy así tan callada y sumergida en su trabajo le traía los malos recuerdos de SPQR. Suspiró.

Ambos estaban en un punto en el que no tenían alguna información certera, solo la cuenta bancaria de Alastor, pero no los movimientos realizados, su historial. Además de que no sabían si tenía algunas otras cuentas por debajo de la mesa. Sumado a eso estaba el punto de los libros, desde que habían llegado esta mañana, mientras Judy revisaba minuciosamente todo lo que tenían de Inval, él había estado buscando algo referente sobre los cuatro libros que le arrojó la búsqueda.

Nada.

No habían datos en la base de la ZPD, en el portal de internet de la biblioteca central de la ciudad solo tenían los nombres, y por internet, ampliando la búsqueda de forma global, dio con solo partes sin sentido del libro. Los ejemplares originales o resúmenes estaban resguardados en Egipto como patrimonio.

Egipto.

Al otro lado del charco.

—Pelusa —dijo Nick—, tengo una idea.

Ella hizo un sonido como un gruñidito, indicándole que hablara.

—Atha.

—¿Qué con Atha? —preguntó, sin despegar la mirada de su monitor, revisando los datos del lobo—. Él está de viaje.

Nick se pasó una pata por el rostro, divertido, no era posible que no lo captara. Se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, la tomó por el mentón y fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

—Por eso mismo, zanahorias —dijo—. Atha está de viaje, y los libros que arrojó el buscador están en Egipto, ¿comprendes?

Judy abrió los ojos y asintió, una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

—El puede buscarlos por nosotros.

—Exacto —convino Nick—, solo que… —Frunció los labios—… Atha es un poco reacio a colaborar.

—No te preocupes —siguió Judy—, le diré a Samuel que lo convenza.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y Dan entró ojeando unos papeles. Nick y Judy fijaron la vista en la puerta como un rayo y se quedaron estáticos.

—Jefa, tengo alguna posible prometedora pis… ta… —Se quedó mudo al verlos tan cerca, bajó las orejas, ladeó la mirada como si hubiera interrumpido algo y sin decir palabra empezó a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Dan! —lo llamó Judy—. Espera.

Este se detuvo a medio cerrar.

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir? —preguntó Nick.

—Esto. —Estiró la pata, enseñando unos papeles—. Descubrí que Inval había hecho tratos con Empresas Roux. Si logran obtener una orden podremos ir y hacer que nos digan qué tratos hicieron con nuestro doctor. —Fue saliendo hasta que solo se veía su cabeza—. Por cierto, jefa, Nick, los buscan.

Y antes de que ambos pudieran siquiera decir algo, Dan cerró. Nick y Judy se quedaron un momento procesando lo sucedido y luego se soltaron a reír, sin importarles nada. ¿Qué se habría imaginado Dan al encontrarlos así? Cuando se calmaron, Judy le pidió que fuera a ver quién los buscaba, mientras ella se quedaba y seguía buscando; más tarde hablarían con Samuel.

Nick asintió y salió, caminó sin prisa y bajó las escaleras al vestíbulo. Habían varios animales alrededor de otros dos, solo que no podía ver quiénes eran, los oficiales de más tamaño le obstaculizaban la visión. Al llegar abajo, con unos aplausos captó la atención de los demás oficiales y los dispersó a sus respectivas labores.

Entonces la vio y se quedó sin habla.

Era Meloney.

Un poquito más alta, algo más fuerte y ahora, le parecía a Nick, sonreía de la misma manera que cuando era pequeña, como si hubiera recuperado algo. Apenas ella lo vio se lanzó a abrazarlo sin decir palabra. Nick la correspondió, aún tratando de superar la sorpresa.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Nick, al fin, cuando se separaron.

—Hola, papá.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Y Sabrina? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Cuándo te graduaste de la ZIA? —la bombardeó con preguntas—. Deja que tu madre sepa que estás aquí —añadió dando media vuelta para buscar a Judy, pero Meloney lo retuvo por los hombros.

—Un momento —dijo, y señaló a Sabrina quien estaba con otra tanda de animales oficiales rodeándola, solo que estos eran todas hembras—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Meloney lo llevó hacia Sabrina y le pidió a las demás policías que les dieran un momento, ellas se fueron y Sabrina las despidió ondeando la pata. Luego giró la silla de ruedas motorizada hacia él y Nick no pudo contener una exclamación.

—¡Por las moras! —se sorprendió.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿El lince esquizofrénico :v?

¿La escena Nidie (NicoxSadie)?

¿Creen que Lune y Carla se maten la una a la otra?

¿Tienen alguna idea con lo que sorprendió a Nick?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	6. V: Fluido

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Por el momento... y sí, es producto de la esquizofrenia, y notaste eso. El Nidie es lskdfjsdlkfjsdf porque sí, ya sabes, me corre azucar por las venas xD Jajajaja, la bomba la verás aquí, y pronto verás si Nidie se mete o no en problemas xD . Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. El lince será un buen malito y muchos lo odiarán, tenlo por seguro. Nidie, Nicodie, sigue siendo love :v Ambos sabemos donde parará el Lunarla y bueno, con respecto a lo de Nick... deberás leer MZ ;). Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y con respecto a Sabrina, debes leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu revew. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gusto el Nidie y para saber la reacción de Nick, debes leer xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **V**

 **Fluido**

 **251 horas para El Renacer.**

El corredor de las celdas seguía con ese ambiente tan depresivo de siempre, como si la luz de las fluorescentes del techo iluminaran, con pereza, contagiadas por el ánimo de los presos. Lune recorrió el corredor con paso tranquilo, tenía que aparentar seguridad y decisión si quería convencer a Carla de salir de allí y, por debajo de la mesa, disuadirla de poner una demanda.

Pasó por la celda del lobo, por el rabillo del ojo se percató de cómo este estaba tumbado en la cama anexada a la pared, sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Un gruñido subió por su garganta y amenazaba por salir, todo esto era culpa de ese animal. Si él no hubiera intentado robarle el bolso a ella, esto no estaría pasando y Lune no estaría en esta peliaguda situación.

Cuando llegó a la celda donde la gacela estaba la vio con un ánimo muy distinto. Estaba de espaldas hacia la reja divisoria, mirando la pared, mientras hacía una especie de rutina de ejercicio: estiramientos, dio unos golpes al aire como si estuviera golpeando una pera y luego intentó dar unas patadas, pero las dimensiones de la celda se lo impedían. Lune tensó la mandíbula. «Con razón pega tan fuerte.» Y todo esto lo hacía mientras tarareaba una canción que le sonaba muy conocida a la loba.

Carla se detuvo un momento, respiró profundo y poco a poco realizó un Split perfecto extendiendo las piernas a 180°. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero fruncía ligeramente el ceño por la tensión que ejercía dicha posición en ella, Lune lo notaba; se percataba de los lugares donde había pequeños temblores: en el cuello, espalda y cintura, pero se mantenía.

Se sorprendió admirando a Carla. «A nosotros no nos enseñaron algo así en la Academia», refunfuñó para sus adentros, no obstante, no se explicaba el por qué le sorprendía que la gacela hiciera eso. Es decir, en la Academia las mujeres pasan un poco más de trabajo que los hombres porque no tiene el suficiente físico cuando inician como para superar los obstáculos a la primera, y el entrenar para superarlos terminaba por hacerlas perder la feminidad. Pero no ella. Carla tenía un aspecto de atleta, pero no dejaba de parecer femenina; las curvas se le marcaban en los sitios que debían y no perdía ese aspecto sereno y grácil.

Quizá era eso lo que la sorprendía. Que se siguiera viendo guapa a pesar de todo. No como ella.

«¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?»

Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar, Carla abrió los ojos y cuando la enfocó de medio lado, terminó de fruncir el ceño y su expresión calmada se crispó un poco.

—¿Ya vienes a molestar? —gruñó ella.

Lune levantó ambas patas en señal de rendición, debía hacerle creer a ella que estaba al mando.

—Tranquila, tigresa —bromeó. «Espero que estar tanto con Dan tenga sus frutos», pensó, sabiendo que su compañero tenía una forma de siempre caer bien con su humor. Zorro al fin—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Arqueó las cejas—. Mío no es. Ahora, pírate.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan toca ovarios? Tensó la mandíbula para contener las ganas de caerle encima y hacerla girones y forzó una sonrisa.

—Muy graciosa —dijo—. Ahora escucha lo que tengo que decirte: vas a salir de aquí.

Un atisbo de movimiento en la cola y oreja de Carla le dieron a entender a Lune que había dado en el punto exacto, a ella no le molestaba el perder el bolso (un poco, sí), sino el estar encerrada. Ella se puso de pie y luego de unos estiramientos para recuperar movilidad, dio dos pasos largos hacia la reja divisoria; sus ojos grises la escrutaban.

—¿Cuál es el trato? —inquirió.

—No hay trato. —Lune hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no dejar traslucir sus verdaderas intenciones—. De verdad. Antes habías dicho que en ese bolso estaba tu tarjeta del hotel y sin ella no podías ir a la habitación. —Suspiró. «Todo sea porque no demande»—. La jefatura te consiguió una habitación. —En teoría era ella, pero ella era parte de la policía, así que cuenta.

—¿Por qué siento que esto terminará de una forma distinta? —repuso Carla—. ¿Qué policía ayuda a un recluso?

—Nosotros. —Oh vamos, que acepte de una vez, no iba a resistir mucho. Para que ella se decidiera y aceptara, le mostró las llaves de la celda y la abrió—. Te parece si comenzamos con la pata derecha. —Se la tendió—. Lune Vicario.

Carla le observó la pata con reticencia, parecía que todavía no se creía el número. «Vamos. He trabajado con un zorro casi tres años, es imposible que no sepa mentir.» Ella se encogió de hombros a la vez que suspiraba y se la tomó.

—Carla Blair —dijo, le apretó la pata con fuerza—. Si esto llega a tener un truco, te daré una patada que te acomodará la boca. —Le dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla, donde Lune tenía el golpe—. ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Lune frunció el ceño y le apretó el agarre también, a punto de clavarle las garras en la pezuña. «Calma. Calma. Calma. No la mates. No la mates. No la mates.» Sonrió.

—Un… —Las palabras parecían negarse a salir—… un placer.

* * *

 **251 horas para El Renacer.**

Meloney se separó de Nick y se colocó al lado de Sabrina cuando oyó la exclamación de su padre. Una sonrisa más alegre que nerviosa, le surcó los labios. Y no era para menos.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, el corazón le latía descontrolado. Ni siquiera cuando se le propuso a Sabrina estaba así—. Lindo, ¿cierto?

Nick no respondió, se quedaba mirándolo con el labio temblándole ligeramente, parecía estar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Junto ambas patas y llevó ambos dedos índices a sus labios, acto seguido inspiró con fuerza para recomponerse.

—Denme un momento, chicas —dijo y salió como bala hacia el piso de arriba,.

Meloney y Sabrina se sonrieron mientras esperaban, la reacción de él fue muy calmada. Sabrina reacomodó al pequeño en sus brazos y Meloney se inclinó un poco para hacerle un mimo en el mentón, pero este no rió, tenía su pequeño ceñito fruncido sin apartarle la vista.

Todavía recordaba hacía dos meses cuando fueron a adoptarlo.

Luego de estos tres años fuera de la ciudad, luego de haberse ido a su entrenamiento de la ZIA y llevarse a Sabrina consigo, las cosas iban de maravilla. Al principio fue complicado por el traslado y el papeleo que tuvieron que organizar, como el seguir pagando el departamento de Sabrina en Zootopia para poder tener un lugar seguro al cual volver, o el trámite de mover algunas cosas importantes para ella por su discapacidad motriz. No obstante, al establecerse en su nuevo destino las cosas mejoraron paulatinamente.

El entrenamiento fue mucho más intenso que el de la Academia de policías, y la hicieron firmar un documento legal que los exoneraba si moría en el proceso. Sin embargo, pese a que fue muy duro, logró graduarse como la octava mejor del grupo. En su ceremonia, le pidió a la tigresa que recibieran la placa ambas. Ella se había rehusado, diciéndole que era su logro, no el de ella. Pero eso no impidió a Meloney el que la llevara a fuerzas, empujó la silla de ruedas hacia la tarima y recibió la placa mientras la tigresa trataba de hacerse minúscula.

La idea de tener un cachorro surgió de improvisto. Ambas estaban tumbadas en el sofá del departamento que la agencia le proporcionaba para el animal que decidiera acompañarla en aquel viaje, mirando la televisión, más en específico una noticia de animales en contra de adopción por parejas del mismo sexo, pese a que la ley ya estaba establecida. «En el tiempo que estamos y todavía en esto», había pensado, y entonces ella lo dijo:

—Adoptemos uno —soltó de improvisto.

—¿Qué? —Meloney estaba atónita. Nunca había planeado su vida tan a futuro como para tener un hijo, lo único que quiso siempre fue ser policía, y lo había conseguido; mejor, se volvió policía, agente de la ZIA y tenía a Sabrina a su lado. La mera idea de un pequeño nunca se le había pasado por la mente.

—Sí —asintió Sabrina, mirándola con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no?

Meloney trataba de encontrar las palabras.

—Un niño no es algo simple, Sissy. Es una enorme responsabilidad. No es algo que se pueda tener a la ligera. Necesita cariño, atenciones, tiempo, amor, seguridad. Y con mi trabajo, lo último es algo flexible.

—Y fuerte a la vez. Eres agente de la ZIA. ¿Quién se metería contigo o conmigo? ¡Tendría que estar loco! —Rió y la abrazó por el cuello, frotando su mejilla contrala de ella—. Si no quieres solo dilo, no importa.

—No es eso; quiero, sí, pero… —Meloney no hallaba la forma de decirle que nunca lo había pensado, sumado a que no sabría cómo atender a un pequeño, mucho menos ser madre. Las ganas estaban sí, solo que el miedo de terminar haciendo algo mal, eran casi iguales.

Sabrina la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, para acto seguido darle un pico en los labios.

—Siempre estaré aquí, Mily. Si tienes miedo, no importa; en otro momento será.

Meloney sonrió.

—Mañana mismo vamos a ver.

Al día siguiente fueron al orfanato y la cuidadora les facilitó todo lo que necesitaban ambas para poder adoptar un cachorro. No fue sencillo, las investigaron por completo: qué hacían, qué no hacían, en qué trabajaban, antecedentes penales, zona de residencia y muchas cosas más, sin embargo, dos semanas después, les dieron luz verde para elegir alguno.

Había muchos y de todas las especies, pero Meloney, durante ese tiempo, había tenido en claro qué era lo que quería: un tigre. No importaba si fuera macho o hembra, con tal de que fuera un tigre, y cuando le había comentado la idea a Sabrina, esta estuvo de acuerdo en que también fuera un tigre.

La atención de ambas se posó sobre un pequeño cachorro de tigre de no más de unos días, Meloney se arriesgaba a decir que tendría una semana a lo mucho. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca: de pelaje naranja y rayas negras, regordete y de ojos de un amarillo intenso, pero lo que le causó una sensación de revoloteo en el pecho fue su expresión. Un pequeño ceño fruncido, como si supiera donde estaba y estuviera molesto por ello.

Era como Sabrina cuando se molestaba. Hermoso, simplemente.

Cuando le preguntaron a la cuidadora sobre este ella les contestó que había llegado hacía dos días, el hospital de la zona lo entregó porque quien lo tuvo, luego de tres días, no se hizo responsable, abandonándolo. Ni siquiera nombre tenía.

—Me lo llevo —soltó Meloney, sonriendo—. Este mismo es. Lo quiero a él.

La cuidadora le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que tomara al pequeño y ella lo hizo. Este no se resistió, solo la miraba con esos intensos ojos, como preguntándose quién era ella, luego de un rato se revolvió un poquito, cerró los ojos y se durmió. La cuidadora se mostró confundida.

—Qué raro —dijo.

—¿El qué? —repuso Sabrina.

—Que no se moleste —respondió, señalando al pequeño con los labios—. Casi no deja que nadie lo cargue. Es un suplicio el cambiarlo y darle de comer.

—Quizá sepa que yo no le quiero hacer daño —dijo Meloney, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro; le encantaba cómo el pequeño respiraba tan calmado y recostaba su cabecita en su pecho—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—No. —La cuidadora negó con la cabeza—. Ya les dije que llegó hace dos días. Aunque si es a él a quien adoptarán, pueden ponérselo ustedes, es solo un pequeño trámite de registro y ya.

Meloney le pasó el pequeño a Sabrina y luego se agachó, recostando su mentón en las piernas de ella. Se veía hermosa con el pequeño en brazos; no podía pensar por qué no se le había pasado la idea por la mente antes.

—¿Qué nombre propones, Sissy?

—Jaune. ¿Te parece?

—Me gusta —asintió, y luego se levantó y fue con la cuidadora para terminar el papeleo.

El sonido del grito de Judy atravesó la jefatura como un rayo y sacó a Meloney de sus pensamientos, soltó un suspiro un poquito nervioso y vio cómo la puerta de la oficina de su madre se abría y esta derrapaba en el suelo, apoyándose en la baranda. Cuando la vio, una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó, pero cuando vio a Jaune, el labio inferior le tembló un poco.

En un parpadeó ella ya no estaba en la baranda, sino que parecía flotar por sobre las escaleras en su dirección, luego se lanzó hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Meloney, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Ella empezó a bombardearla con preguntas tan rápido que por más que Meloney se tomara el tiempo para procesarlas, no las entendía o tenía tiempo para responderlas. Apenas si había comprendido la primera cuando Judy le había lanzado otras cuatro; Nick llegó a su lado, más alegre que de costumbre y le puso una pata en el hombro.

—Zanahorias —dijo—, apenas vienen llegando. Yo también estoy emocionado, pero con calma. —Rió.

—Mamá, papá —dijo Meloney, colocándose al lado de Sabrina—. Les presento a Jaune Wilde.

Sabrina saludó también a Nick y Judy y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercaran, lo hicieron. Jaune, de dos meses, pestañeó perezosamente alternando la mirada del zorro a la coneja; Sabrina se los tendió y Judy lo tomó en brazos, la escena era cómica porque Jaune era casi del tamaño de la mitad de su madre, entonces Nick la ayudó y se lo cargó él, pero se inclinó para que ella le hiciera mimos.

Jaune estiró su regordete patita y le agarró el uniforme a Nick. Este rió, Judy, Meloney y Sabrina le siguieron.

* * *

 **245 horas para El Renacer.**

Tramitar la salida de Carla de prisión fue fácil, porque la jefa Hopps estaba, literalmente, dando saltos de alegría. Al llegar a su oficina y entrar para decirle que firmara el documento que certificaba la salida de la gacela y se eximían de lo que le sucediese, se topó, además de con la jefa y Nick, con una zorra que tenía un uniforme de la ZIA y una tigresa en una silla de ruedas; además de un pequeño cachorro de tigre.

Le tendió el documento a su jefa y esta lo firmó sin siquiera reparar en él, estaba alegre de que esas dos hembras estuvieran allí, sean quienes sean. Se despidió y bajó a la entrada, Carla la estaba esperando allí. «Se ve distinta», pensó, mirándola mientras se acercaba, tenía un porte más… femenino, por decirlo de alguna forma. No se parecía a la gacela que le dio la patada en la boca, o la que la miró con cara amenazante cuando le propuso el sacarla de allí.

Esta vez Dan no la llevó a su departamento porque había salido temprano, y según él tenía asuntos qué atender, como la orden para Empresas Roux. Tal vez su esposa pudiera encontrar algo de Inval, caviló.

Al llegar a su edificio en Sabana Central, Carla se quedó observándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Aquí es donde se supone viviré mientras encuentran mi bolso? —preguntó, apuntando al mismo.

«Si es que lo encuentran.»

—Sí. —Lune hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su sonrisa no se viera falsa y con ademán de la pata la invitó a pasar—. En el tercer piso (que es donde vivo) hay un departamento libre —dijo, cuando estaban en el ascensor; ella estaba revisándose la camiseta deportiva—, ahí es donde te quedarás.

—Ajá.

Lune arqueó una ceja. Ahora toda la delicadeza que tenía se esfumó, se movía decidida y sin dudar, como en la celda.

—¿Qué me ves? —gruñó ella.

—Nada. —La loba hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia—. Solo estaba pensando…

Carla rodó los ojos y volvió a lo suyo, el ascensor llegó y abrió sus puertas con un «ding». Llegaron al piso, un amplio espacio de tres por tres con un suelo de azulejos verdes y en cada esquina tenía una puerta, en la cuarta esquina estaba la otra puerta que daba hacia las escaleras. Lune apuntó la puerta al frente y a la derecha.

—Ese es el departamento que están rentando —comunicó, apuntó al conjunto—. El de al lado es el mío.

—Ya.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y tocaron varias veces, momentos después les abrió una pareja de nutrias y los miraron con curiosidad.

—Hola —saludó el macho—, ¿necesitan algo?

Lune estaba incrédula, se supone que la que lo estaba rentando, una lince, estaría esperándola allí para hacer el papeleo del arrendamiento. ¿Qué hacían esas nutrias allí? ¿Dónde estaba la lince?

—Disculpen —dijo Lune, tratando de ser delicada—, ¿quiénes son ustedes y dónde está Lida, la arrendadora? Yo iba a hablar con ella para rentar este departamento.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo la hembra—, la señorita Lida ya nos lo arrendó a nosotros. Firmamos el contrato esta tarde, incluso le dimos el dinero de cuatro cuotas mensuales.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡¿Cómo pudo esa miserable lince haberle arrendado el departamento a otros?! «Tuve que haberle dicho que estaba interesada» se dijo para sus adentros. Si le hubiera avisado no hubiera pasado esto.

Volteó a ver a la gacela con un nerviosismo latente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si le decía que no tendría donde quedarse lo más probable era que le diera una patada como la de antes, se fuera, hablara con el abogado y pusiera en marcha una demanda contra ella y la jefatura; demanda que ganaría.

—¿Tú y tu amiga estaban interesadas en este departamento? —preguntó la nutria hembra con amabilidad.

— _Amigo_ —le rectificó Carla—. Me llamarás _él_ hasta que te diga lo contrario.

Lune le arqueó una ceja a Carla. ¿Qué demonios?

—Sí —asintió—, quería este departamento para mi… —La miró de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos—… para mi amigo. —Formó la sonrisa más falsa del mundo—. Disculpen la molestia.

Tratando de no gritar, sacar su tranquilizante e ir a por la lince, sacó sus llaves y abrió su departamento. Le hizo una seña a Carla para que entrara. _Él_ lo hizo y ella lo siguió, mientras cerraba la puerta estaba maquinando la posibilidad de clavarle un dardo a Carla y una vez inconsciente la sacaba de la ciudad y nadie sabría de ella.

«No. Sería muy obvio; ya me vieron salir de la jefatura con ella.» Cerró y miró como se sentaba en el sofá. «Por otro lado…»

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Carla.

«Tranquila. Solo… piensa que nada puede ir peor; no es como que te vaya a matar mientras duermes. Solo la tendrás unos días en la casa mientras le consigues donde quedarse. Todo sea porque no demande.»

—Supongo que te quedarás aquí —dijo, con su tono más diplomático posible, como si tratara con alguien que tenía rehenes—, ya después te… la jefatura te encontrará un lugar.

Carla se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que esa celda. —Suspiró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

—No lo sé. —«Poco, muy poco.»—. ¿Y cómo es eso de «amigo»? —preguntó sin la menor delicadeza—. ¿No eres mujer?

 _Él_ suspiró y estiró los brazos por sobre el sofá.

—Soy de género fluido.

—¿Eres qué? —Lune no tenía no la más mínima idea.

—Genero fluido —respondió, con un tono como si le desagradara la pregunta—. Me siento identificada con ambas identidades, no espero lo comprendas.

—Y no lo comprendo. —Asintió con la cabeza para dar vehemencia a sus palabras, aunque no iba a negar que eso le daba curiosidad—. ¿Te sientes hombre y mujer a la vez o como es la cosa?

—A veces uno, a veces otra —respondió con un gesto de la cabeza—. Es decir, a veces me siento identificada como mujer, que es mi sexo, pero a veces, la mayoría de las veces, me siento identificada como hombre.

—¿Y cómo cambias, ya sabes… —Trataba de encontrar las palabras—… de uno a otra?

Carla le frunció el ceño tan _enojado_ que parecía que la iba a partir al medio.

—No tengo un apagador que en un extremo diga «hombre» y en otro «mujer» —dijo— si es lo que crees. No puedo cambiar a gusto, solo pasa. No es que me levanto y diga «hoy voy a ser mujer» u hombre, según sea el caso. Solo me siento así, yo no decido.

—Ya —asintió. Enredada, pero algo entendía—. ¿Y ahora mismo te sientes...?

— _Él_ —respondió—. Ahora mismo soy un _él_ , no un _ella_. ¿Entiendes? Llámame por él hasta que te diga que me llames por ella.

—¿Y cómo sé cuándo llamarte y cuándo no?

—Es complicado, ¿bien? —Carla no parecía muy dada a dar explicaciones.

—En el ascensor —apuntó Lune, recordando que se veía más delicada, más femenina—. ¿Cómo te sentías allí?

—Ella.

¡Ya comprendía! Bueno, en parte. Cuando es _ella_ sus movimientos son más gráciles, más refinados, más de mujer, pero cuando es _él_ son más toscos, más seguros y más confiados, como ahora mismo.

—Ya veo…

Carla se puso de pie.

—¿Tienes baño? —preguntó _él_.

—No, verás —respondió con sarcasmo—, yo hago mis necesidades en la cocina y me ducho en donde lavo los platos, ya sabes, como los animales comunes. ¡Obvio que tengo baño! ¿Para qué?

—Quiero darme una ducha. —Se señaló el cuerpo con un amplio gesto de la pezuña—. Estoy _vuelto_ un asco.

—La puerta del fondo junto al cuarto.

 _Él_ asintió fijando en ella sus ojos gris ceniza, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta allí; los cascos de sus pezuñas resonaban en los azulejos del suelo. Abrió y entró.

Lune se tumbó en el sofá y se pasó una pata por el rostro.

—¿En qué lio me vine a meter?

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena del inicio?

¿La escena con Jaune?

¿Lune y Carla en el final?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	7. VI: ¿Nada?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Sí, definitivamente será la calma antes de la Tormenta que se viene hueheuheue :v Oie no sé, solo me salen así de ldsjflsdfsdf Tengo que equilibrar las cosas, si doy algo malo, debo dar algo bueno también, y con Sabrina, bueno, tengo una escena pensada para ella :) Veremos que tanto sufrirá Lune 7u7 . Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajja, me alegra que te haya gusto, si quieres te doy insulina para que controles la caguaidosidad. Con respecto a Lunarla 7u7, dejaré que te sorprendas con lo que tengo preparado, mz. Y aquí aclaro lo del género fluido, espero se entienda xd. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Era obvio que serían abuelos, solo quería mantener el suspense xD Y no, tranquilo, yo también me sorprendí cuando en mi tesis me topé con el término y luego de investigar... casi me da un derrame de tanta información, sin embargo, aquí trataré de explicarlo de la mejor manera posible xd. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu revew. Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, espero que este también. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VI**

 **¿Nada?**

 **246 horas para El Renacer.**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Dan llegó a su casa, apenas el rechinido de la puerta resonó por toda la sala al cerrarla con lentitud, escuchó los pasitos acelerados de su hija aproximándose hacia él. Momentos después Isa apareció, veloz como una flecha, y de un brinco se le enganchó a la cintura en un abrazo.

Dan, ya habiendo dejado la pistola tranquilizante en el estante lejos del alcance de los pequeños, cargó a Isa, como siempre y se la subió a los hombros. Era la rutina de ambos, y pese a que todos los días era exactamente igual, adoraba el repetirla. Si fuera por él lo haría por siempre.

—Hola, Isa —saludó Dan.

—Hola, papá.

—¿Y mamá? —sonrió.

—En la habitación de Alan —respondió, tomándolo por las orejas cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera del segundo piso.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber, era muy temprano para que los niños se acostaran.

—Alan está haciendo los deberes —dijo— y mamá lo ayuda.

—¿Enserio? —Movió la cabeza un poco para poder verla a los ojos, ella aún se agarraba de sus orejas—. ¿Y los tuyos, jovencita?

—Ya los hice —respondió con un tono alegre.

—¿Enserio? —Dan conocía muy bien a su hija, sabía que ella era como él a esa misma edad, movía cielo y tierra para escapar a los deberes—. Entonces no te importará que vaya y los revise, ¿o sí? —sonrió.

Sintió como el agarre en sus orejas se tensó un poquito más y él supo que había dado en el clavo: no los había hecho. Llegó arriba y bajó a Isabel de sus hombros, aunque la mantuvo aún cargada mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

—Isa, cariño —dijo, con voz tranquila—, sabes que tienes que hacer lo que te asignen en la escuela. Es tu responsabilidad.

—Es que no me gusta —murmuró contra su pelaje, algo molesta, pero que sonaba aún más adorable, como un gruñidito.

—No tienen que gustarte —rió—; por eso se llaman deberes. —Llegó a su habitación y la colocó en el suelo, se agachó a su altura, viendo sus ojos azules; era la copia exacta de Jeannette—. Ve y haz tus deberes y tal vez te de alguna chuche sin que mamá se dé cuenta, ¿bien? —Isa asintió, Dan le removió el pelaje; ella rió, se dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto.

Emitió un suspiro complacido por su gran labor de padre del día y dio media vuelta para ir al cuarto de Alan, sin embargo, Jeannette estaba saliendo del mismo, cuando los ojos de ambos, azules hielo y oscuros, se encontraron, una sonrisa tironeó de los labios de Dan, y aunque Jeannette no lo admitiera, de la de ella también. Se encontraron en el barandal de la escalera y se dieron un beso como saludo.

—¿Qué tal tu día, solecito? —preguntó, colocándole las patas en los hombros.

Ella se mostró un poco reacia al cariño del zorro, pero momentos después relajó los hombros.

—Tenso, si te soy sincera.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Suéltalo de una vez, mocoso —interceptó ella—. Tú no eres cariñoso solo porque sí.

Dan le apartó las patas de los hombros y se llevó una al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido, a la vez que ella se giraba y lo miraba de frente. La verdad era que sí, iba a pedirle algo, pero no se suponía que lo descubriría tan rápido, ¿dónde quedaban sus dotes de zorros? «Ha sido mi esposa por tres años, más bien qué no me conoce.»

Ella arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba que él hablara, Dan se dejó caer de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo, alzando las patas en señal de rendición. Suspiró—. Necesito que me ayudes con una cuenta bancaria.

—¿La del lobo que se suicidó? —apuntó Jeannette.

Dan se mostró perplejo.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—La Alcaldía me lo pidió esta tarde —respondió, rodando los ojos, su tono dejaba ver el disgusto que le tenía a la oficina gubernamental—. Creen que uno puede hacer y deshacer solo porque yo manejo el banco. ¡Las cosas no funcionan así!

—Naturalmente, naturalmente —asintió Dan, llevándole de nuevo las patas a los hombros y guiándola al cuarto—. Son unos desconsiderados.

—Les dije hasta el cansancio que no podía hacerlo así como así, pese a que el banco es mío —continuó ella, Dan abrió la puerta y entraron—. Tengo que hacer una reunión con mi comitiva para que estén todos a favor de exponer públicamente la cuenta de AlastorInval.

—Y si no está de acuerdo la mitad más uno —convino él, recordando que la junta administrativa de un banco se regía como una asamblea— no puedes ventilar la cuenta, por así decirlo.

—Sí. —Jeannette cruzó los brazos y bufó molesta; a veces Dan notaba el cambio que ella había tenido, casi no parecía la mafiosa con la que tuvo que colaborar y posteriormente luchar, hacía tres años—. Me provocó romperle las piernas. —Y a veces volvía a aflorar.

Retrospectivo, y a la vez que se recordaba que pasase el tiempo que pasase Jeannette seguiría siendo en el fondo la hiena ruda e independiente de la que se enamoró, soltó una suave risilla. Ella se volvió y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te causa risa? —preguntó.

Dan la abrazó por la cintura.

—Nada. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Podrías, si tuvieras una orden que te facilitara el trámite de la ventilación de la cuenta?

—Me haría la vida más sencilla —reconoció la hiena.

—Creo que te la conseguiré —prometió, recordando que la jefa Hopps, que estaba de un humor casi perfecto por la llegada de Meloney y Sabrina ¡y su cachorro!, le había mandado a la Fiscal una solicitud para emitir una orden contra Empresas Roux.

El ambiente semiromántico que había logrado para calmar a la hiena, fue interrumpido por la llamada de Alan, quién le pedía ayuda con algo. Jeannette se salió del agarre de Dan con delicadeza y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—El deber llama —comentó. Él sonrió.

—Madre ejemplar.

Al salir ella, Dan se tumbó en la cama y sacó su móvil, si no mal recordaba Vicario le había dicho que sacaría a la gacela de la cárcel y le conseguiría un lugar donde quedarse para que esta no presentara la demanda contra la jefatura. Inteligente, sí, pero eso implicaba mucho movimiento y estar pendiente de varias cosas a la vez, ocultando información, sabiendo moverse entre mentiras y demás; y Dan, con las mentiras de su muerte con el caso de la SPQR hacía tres años, el vigilar que a Jeannette no la atraparan y demás, ya había tenido suficiente.

Encontró el contacto de Lune y le mandó un mensaje sencillo:

«¿Qué pasó con lo que ibas a hacer?»

A los pocos minutos le llegó contestación.

«Ni te imaginas en el lío que me acabo de meter.»

Dan no hallaba si reír o llorar por la triste suerte de su compañera.

* * *

 **241 horas para El Renacer.**

Era una buena hora para llamar a Atha, probablemente deberían ser entre las nueve y once de la mañana en Egipto. En su despacho, Samuel marcaba el código numérico que servía de extensión para las llamadas internacionales, en específico para dicho continente; en cierta forma que el caso tuviera, según le contó Judy, involucrada mitología egipcia, era suerte, ya que Atha se encontraba en El Cairo.

Samuel podía contar con los dedos de una sola pata las veces que se había comunicado con Atha, ya sea por iniciativa de ambos; él sabía que Atha no era muy sociable que digamos, y luego de la muerte de Ren, su forma de ser introspectiva se agudizó aún más. Él prefería viajar por el mundo, conocer sus secretos y plasmarlos en un escrito.

Y para Samuel estaba bien así. Ren era la que aligeraba el ambiente entre los tres cuando estos estaban escondiéndose, estar con Atha a solas era un poco incómodo por su manera de ser. Los dos eran parecidos y por esa razón se formaban esas lagunas silenciosas incómodas.

Mientras sonaban los tonos de marcado y esperaba, evocó los recuerdos que habían tenido cabida hace tres años, y si era sincero consigo mismo, hacía mucho más. Le llegaron a la mente las muertes que presenció de joven por Cristian y Bellwether, sus retorcidos planes, los rostros de Agatha y Fred, los ojos sin vida de Ren con su última sonrisa en el rostro, los estragos emocionales que había tenido Jeannette cuando Dan resultó herido y, lo que más le aterró, las heridas casi mortales de Ben.

Benjamín.

Haría lo que fuera para protegerlo de cualquier peligro esta vez, incluso si para ello tuviera que sacrificarse. No volvería a perder a alguien, mucho menos a Ben. La voz del lobo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Bueno? —La voz de Atha seguía igual de diplomática, más incluso—. ¿Quién habla?

—Atha, soy yo, Samuel.

—Oh. —Se escuchaba una ligera estática y un bullicio en algún idioma que no conocía. «¿Un mercado, quizá?»—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Samuel le hizo un rápido resumen de lo que tenían: que una especie de doctor loco había dicho algo con referencia a la mitología egipcia antes de suicidarse y que estaba bajo la lente por algunos procedimientos extraños y algunas amenazas.

—En palabras simples —comentó Atha—: quieres que, como te dije hace dos meses que estaría de visita en El Cairo, investigue algo, ¿me equivoco?

—Tan sagaz como siempre —repuso Samuel.

Se oyó un suspiro tras la línea.

—Lo pensaré. —Por la forma en que lo dijo, Samuel juraría que estaba pensando en Ren. Ojalá ella estuviera aquí, pensó, si así fuera lo hubiera hecho aceptar en un parpadeo—. Me pasaré por ahí a ver qué encuentro, pero no te hagas ilusiones. No me llames, yo te llamo.

—Gracias. —Como ninguno de los dos tenía más que decirse, el lobo gris colgó.

Se frotó el entrecejo mientras dejaba el móvil en el escritorio, no tenían nada de nada, solo una posible conexión que, según le dijo Judy, Dan y Lune habían encontrado, llevándolos a Empresas Roux, aunque no sabía si su jefa había emitido o no la orden de pedido al fiscal.

La puerta del estudio rechinó al abrirse, un guepardo rechoncho entró bostezando.

—¿Sam? —dijo, con evidente sueño. Samuel no pudo menos que sonreír.

—¿Sí, Ben? —Por más que llevaran juntos, siempre que veía a Ben todo parecía volverse más alegre. No pasaba día en preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido el valor de besarlo en aquel concierto. «No gozaría de esta felicidad.»

—¿Vas a venir a dormir o te quedarás toda la noche trabajando? Son las once.

Miró los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y luego a Ben, quien parpadeaba perezosamente, sonrió y se levantó. Era hora de dejar de trabajar.

* * *

 **233 horas para El Renacer.**

Estaba alistándose por completo cuando su reloj digital marcó las siete de la mañana y su móvil vibró en la cama a modo de alarma vespertina. Solo le faltaba la camisa azul y la placa, sería rápido; se la colocó, la abotonó y se prendió la placa al pecho, puliéndola un poco.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para prepararse algún desayuno ligero antes de irse, un sándwich tal vez. Algo que sintió diferente fue cuando cruzó el trayecto de la sala a la cocina, el departamento, a diferencia de antes, no parecía emitir esa deprimente soledad de siempre, pareciera que el que Carla estuviera _tumbado_ durmiendo en el sofá llenaba el lugar.

Al atravesar el umbral de la cocina y empezar a prepararse dos emparedados, empezó a pensar sobre Carla. El tema que _él_ le había dicho sobre que era género fluido ciertamente la tomó por sorpresa, jamás en su vida había oído de dicho término, y la explicación que _este_ le dio, aunque le ayudo a _comprenderlo_ por el momento, fue un poco simple, haciendo que la curiosidad le picara bastante.

Terminó de comerse los dos emparedados y luego de lavar el plato, guardarlo y asegurarse de que no dejaba nada desordenado, salió de la misma. Llegó a la puerta y tomó las llaves para irse, sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Alguien, más bien. De soslayo vio como Carla estaba a piernas sueltas en el sofá, con los labios un poco abiertos y algo brillante que parecía saliva en una de sus comisuras.

No supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez precaución, tal vez cortesía, tal vez empatía, pero antes de salir fue hasta un estante cerca de la puerta y tomó una hoja para anotar; la nota era simple: «Prepárate algo. Espero sepas cocinar. Si necesitas otra cosa (y que sea urgente) me llamas a mi número, está guardado en el fijo.»

Le dio una última mirada, tratando de entender si valía la pena dejarle la nota, no obstante, su móvil vibró de nuevo, era la segunda alarma, la que marcaba las siete y treinta; debía irse. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Al llegar a la jefatura la recibió Dan, quien la esperaba en la entrada con un papel en la pata, su expresión era de alegría pura. Llegó con él y apuntó la hoja con los labios.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó

—La solicitud de la orden —respondió, con una actitud tan alegre que si sonreía un poco más la cegaría—. Tengo que ir a hablar con la Fiscal y exponerle lo sucedido. Si está de buen humor, aceptará. —Se arregló la corbata con falsa modestia—. Y Lune, estás viendo a un gran negociante.

—Y por eso estás tan… ¿alegre? —quiso saber.

Dan movió un dedo de forma juguetona.

—¿Es que no puede uno estar alegre? Mira el día, es hermoso. Se puede…

—Oh, ya veo. —Lune rodó los ojos—. Jeannette te… atendió.

—Muy zagas, Vicario —rió; inspiró con fuerza y se encaminó hacia la patrulla que estaba estacionada en la entrada, ella lo siguió—. ¿Cómo te fue con Carla?

Lune frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido bajito.

—Ya te lo conté.

—Cierto, ayer por mensaje. —Llegaron a la patrulla, el entró en el lado del conductor y ella en el del pasajero; las puertas se cerraron con un pequeño estruendo—. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde la llevarás?

—No lo sé —respondió, cuando la patrulla cobró vida con un rugido, la casi imperceptible vibración del motor, la relajaba apenas un poco—. No sé por qué lo dejé quedarse

De repente se dio cuenta que dijo «lo» en lugar de «la», se preparó para la pregunta ya que lo único que no le había contado a Dan sobre Carla, era que era género fluido, consideraba que el tema no tenía que contarlo ella, sino _él_.

—¿«Lo»? —se extrañó el zorro rojo, mirándolo de soslayo. Pararon en un semáforo—. ¿Cómo que «lo»? ¿Qué Carla no es mujer?

Lune se frotó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser _él_ de género fluido? ¿No podía ser mujer y ya?

—Carla es de género fluido. —Rápida y precisa, no necesitaba dar más detalles. Cuando Dan la miró con duda, se encogió de hombros para hacerle creer que no sabía nada… y no estaría lejos de la verdad; no sabía mucho.

— _Bueno_ —dijo, extendiendo la palabra. Lune reconoció ese gesto, él siempre lo hacía cuando trataba de entender algo que no entendía—. ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

—¿El qué?

—Que sea de género fluido.

—Es raro. —Lune se reacomodó en el asiento, no sabía por qué se le hacía algo incómodo de hablar del tema, si _el_ que era así era Carla y no ella—. No sé cuándo es cual.

—¿No le has preguntado? —Dan arqueó una ceja, girando en una esquina; ella la reconoció en el acto, era la calle de su edificio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —repuso, haciendo caso omiso de la anterior pregunta.

—Anoche por mensaje me habías dicho que querrías sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces aprovecha el tiempo en que yo dure en Fiscalía para que tú y Carla salgan a buscar algún otro lugar —le aconsejó—. Son las ocho y treinta, tal vez a las nueve o diez, no sé, estaré saliendo de Fiscalía. Estaríamos matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Lune estaba reacia a aceptar que Dan tenía razón, una razón aplastante. No dijo nada durante el trayecto hasta su edificio, y cuando este frenó y la miró como si estuviera mirando a uno de sus hijos, bufó y se bajó del vehículo refunfuñando su estúpida idea de sacarla de la cárcel.

No vio la patrulla irse, pero si la oyó, los neumáticos quemándose en el asfalto. Con su llave única abrió la puerta y entró, se dirigió al ascensor y marcó su piso mientras se recriminaba cada rato lo mismo:

—La sacaré de la cárcel para que no me demande, será grandioso. Qué ilusa fui.

Las puertas se abrieron con un «ding» y fue bombardeada por una música a alto volumen, Lune frunció el ceño, notando que la misma emanaba de su departamento. «¿Qué demonios está pasando?», pensó mientras abría le puerta. El sonido se duplicó y cuando cerró, vio que Carla le bajaba volumen con el mando desde el comedor, devorando un emparedado de vegetales.

Lune cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, conteniendo las ganas de matarla allí mismo. Total, nadie notaría que _él_ faltaba. «Los nuevos vecinos.» Despejó su mente tratando de sacar esos pensamientos que ahora mismo se veían muy tentadores. Carla sonrió y la saludó con un gesto de la pezuña.

—Hola, casera —dijo, y dio otro mordisco a su emparedado—. ¿Qué cuentas?

«Con calma. Con calma. Mira que sus patadas duelen.» Y como seguro, le dio una puntadita de dolor en la mandíbula. La loba roja tensó las patas y suspiró, tranquila.

—Tener la música tan alta me dará problemas —le hizo saber, con un tono diplomático—. Los vecinos no son muy alegres que digamos, y los nuevos no sé.

—Um…

Lune hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de Carla, mientras fijaba sus ojos azul oscuro en _él_. Ahora que se ponía a ver, este era un buen momento para, tal vez, preguntarle sobre _él_.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —comunicó.

Carla alzó la mirada de su plato y la fijó en ella.

—¿Es por mi… condición?

—¿Es una enfermedad acaso? —A Lune le molestaba esa palabra. «Condición» era la forma en la que a su madre le decían sobre el cáncer. «Es una condición delicada.»

—No —respondió Carla, inmutable—, pero muchos dicen que lo es.

—Entonces no le digas «condición» —puntualizó Lune—. Es parte de ti, tu forma de ser, no lo trates como enfermedad.

Carla se le quedó mirando, muy distinto a como hizo apenas pocos segundos, parecía haber sorpresa en sus ojos gris ceniza, sorpresa y ¿agradecimiento? Luego sonrió de medio lado y suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —repuso, esta vez parecía más… ¿ _abierto_? No supo decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero se notaba distinto, algo más _agraciado_.

Ahora que tenía carta blanca para preguntar, no se detuvo, aunque se sentía algo extraña por hacerlo, como una intrusa, si curiosidad pudo más que ella.

—Explícame todo.

 _Él_ apartó el plato cuando hubo terminado y entrecruzó sus pezuñas por sobre la mesa. Dejó soltar aire lentamente, como tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y habló:

—¿Tienes algún conocimiento o algo?

—No mucho —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros. Carla frunció los labios.

—¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

Lune sacó de su uniforme la libretita que usaban para las multas de tránsito para cuando estaban en rondas y el bolígrafo que tenía colgando en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa; se los tendió. Carla los tomó y dibujó un intento de gacela en la hoja, parecía los dibujos de las crías en los preescolares. Le dibujó en donde deberían ir los genitales, un círculo con tres líneas: el símbolo de masculino, el de femenino y el de intersexual.

—Cada persona se compone de tres elementos, cuatro si tomas otro —empezó a explicar—. El primero y más sencillo es el sexo biológico: hombre, mujer o intersexual.

—Te sigo.

—Bien, porque ahora viene lo complicado —sonrió _él_ , en la cabeza de la gacela dibujó un maltrecho cerebro—. Lo siguiente es la identidad de género: cómo percibes tu género. Lo complicado viene porque se inicia con dos definiciones, cisgénero y transgénero. El cisgénero es todo, por decirlo de alguna forma, lo común: hombre o mujer; binario. Mientras que el transgénero es todo aquel que no se siente cómo en su género biológico. ¿Me sigues?

—Más o menos, ¿transgénero no es lo mismo que transexual?

—No. —Carla movió el lapicero entre sus pezuñas—. Los transgénero son personas que no se sienten cómodas con su género biológico, pero se dividen en dos: los transexuales (que se sienten del otro género, véase hombre a mujer o mujer a hombre, y se quieren cambiar el sexo) y los no binarios, que son todos aquellos que no se sienten a gusto con su género, mas no desean cambiarse el sexo. Un poco complicado.

Lune sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero lograba entenderlo… más o menos. Un transexual es un transgénero binario, ya que quiere ser el otro género con qué se siente a gusto, y un transgénero no binario es aquel que aunque no está a gusto con su género, no quiere cambiar su sexo.

—No, _tranquilo_ —repuso la loba—, te sigo.

Carla asintió, parecía _contento_ de que entendiera.

—Entre los transgénero no binarios hay una larga, pero larga lista: género fluido, agénero, bigénero, poligénero, género neutro, género espejo, mutogénero, etc. —Hizo una pausa y le dibujó un corazón a la gacela—. Ahora vamos con la tercera: la orientación sexual. Aquí no hay mucho que explicar, están heterosexual (atracción al sexo opuesto), homosexual (atracción a los del mismo sexo), bisexual (a ambos), asexual (a ninguno), pansexual (a cualquiera, independientemente de su género o sexo) y demisexual (atracción sexual solo hacia las personas con las que haya desarrollado previamente lazos emocionales fuertes).

—¿Bisexual y pansexual no son lo mismo? —preguntó Lune.

—No. Un bisexual siente atracción hacia hombres y mujeres, ambos, pero únicamente binarios; un pansexual, sin embargo, siente atracción tanto hacia los binarios como los no binarios. Por cualquiera.

—Ya.

Carla le dibujó una especie de malla a la gacela, pequeñas líneas que rodeaban el contorno del dibujo.

—Por último tenemos la expresión de género —continuó—: el cómo te expresas, movimientos, forma de ser; masculino, femenino o andrógeno (que sería un término medio entre ambos). —Hizo otra pausa, y la miró con intensidad—. ¿Llegaste a entender algo?

Lune se quedó en silencio un rato, mientras Carla se levantaba y llevaba el plato a la cocina, se escuchó el chorro del agua cuando _este_ lo lavó. La macroexplicación que _él_ le dio era intensa, muy intensa, pero ahora veía a Carla con otros ojos. Si para ella entender toda esa bomba de información era complicado, como habría sido para _él_ cuando lo descubrió. ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado sus padres? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos?

Se sorprendió pensando eso, ella no era nada ni nadie para pensar en lo que Carla tuvo que haber pasado, a duras penas llegaba a ser su casera. El sonido de las pezuñas de Carla sobre los azulejos del suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos, _este_ se detuvo frente a ella y la miró de arriba abajo, Lune se sintió un poco incómoda. _Él_ le tendió la libretita y el bolígrafo, ella los tomó y los guardó.

—¿Entendiste algo? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió—; tomándote como ejemplo diría que tu sexo biológico es hembra, tu identidad de género es género fluido, tu expresión de género diría que es más masculina, y tu orientación… —Se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué responder a ello.

—Asexual —completó _él_ —. Soy asexual.

—O sea —tradujo Lune—, no sientes atracción por nadie.

—No necesariamente, los asexuales nos podemos enamorar, tener una vida sexual activa luego de tener la pareja, pero antes de ello, es casi imposible que sienta atracción sexual por alguien. —Se llevó una pezuña al rosto—. Como puedes ver, mi único amor han sido las artes marciales. —Una sonrisa que pareció bromista surcó su rostro—. La patada que te di es un claro ejemplo. Y —añadió, esta vez como _apenado_ —, lo siento por eso.

Lune estaba muy confundida como para sorprenderse por la disculpa.

—Pero si me acabaste de decir que los asexuales no sienten atracción por nadie —replicó.

Carla rodó los ojos y bufó con molestia, Lune se puso de pie e iba a reclamarle que le explicara aquello… y entonces, _él_ hizo lo impensable. La tomó por la camisa y la besó.

La sorpresa fue tal que se quedó estática en el sitio, dando un pequeño quejidito de sorpresa. Sintió un latigazo en el cuerpo cuando, para bien o para mal, su cerebro decidió enfocarse en la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos; de una suavidad casi cariñosa y que parecía incitarla a responderle. _Él_ intensificó un poquito el beso, repitiéndolo, aunque sin ser uno profundo como tal, y a Lune las piernas casi la traicionaron. Carla se separó y la miró con una tranquilidad casi insultante.

Lune estaba agitada y una preocupante sensación de no querer que eso acabara, sentía el corazón como un tambor, y que con cada latido, la cabeza amenazara con explotarle. Carla sonrió _despreocupado_.

—¿Ves? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nada. No sentí nada. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que es ser asexual?

Las patas de Lune se contrajeron en puños, apretándolos tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, el vibrar de su móvil contra su bolsillo la calmó por un instante. Era un mensaje entrante de Dan, había logrado acelerar el proceso y ahora, a las diez de la mañana, tenía la orden lista. Ella lo guardó y suspiró, tomando las llaves, caminó a la puerta.

—Por lo general los demás no entienden que es ser asexual de género fluido, pero…

Lune se volvió como la depredador que ella es y le estampó una bofetada que _lo_ hizo tambalearse, tan fuerte que la pata le quedó ardiendo. El enojo bullía en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla así como así? ¿Quién besa a otro para probar un punto? ¿Los demás; con cuantos más había aplicado lo mismo?

«No sintió nada. ¿Cómo carajos no siente nada?»

Bufó furiosa, destilando enojo en cada respiración y con unas ganas de saltarle encima y hacerla girones, sin embargo, se logró controlar. No supo de dónde sacó la calma, pero lo hizo.

—Carla Blair, vuelves a hacer eso —amenazó, gruñéndole cada palabra lentamente para darle a entender que no estaba solo molesta, estaba que se subía por las paredes del enojo— y te juro, te juro por la tumba de mi madre que no amaneces viva. ¿Comprendido?

Carla la veía con sorpresa y lo que parecía ser miedo, no sabía y no le interesaba, quería salir de allí lo antes posible. _Él_ asintió repetidas veces y Lune salió, azotando la puerta.

Una vez afuera, suspiró para calmarse, sin conseguirlo. Llamó el ascensor y esperó. Tal vez la ida a Empresas Roux le mejorara el ánimo, o le hiciera olvidar lo que pasó.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Dan?

¿Con Samuel?

¿Lune y Carla en el final? 7u7

Agárrense que ahora terminó lo calmado :v Prepareishon para lo que viene xd

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	8. VII: Alphavirus

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, conferencias Leto, promoviendo la educación sexual... oye, suena hasta bien xD Ciertamente la situación Van der Welk es demasiado buena, ¿será que habrá que hacer algo al respecto? Sí, con este ya los uní todos, y sí, Ren los cuida desde arriba :') ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gustan los finales emocionantes; aunque sí, habrá tensión... 7u7. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. ¿Muy enredado, mz? Jajajajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja sí, la tesis me traumó xD Pues no sé qué le pueda pasar al pobre Dan o a la familia Van der Welk, quien sabe; tal vez tenga el nombre en mi guadaña, tal vez no, toca seguir leyendo; y sí, es curioso ver a la solecito de madre. Y bueno, no tengas dudas que Atha tendrá participación xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Alphavirus**

 **229 horas para El Renacer.**

Al llegar a la sede principal de Empresas Roux, una de las cinco grandes empresas farmacéuticas que había en la ciudad, Lune y Dan bajaron de la patrulla.

Lune seguía todavía conmocionada por lo que había sucedido en el departamento. Habiendo seguido el consejo que Dan le había dado sobre preguntarle a Carla qué era en sí ser género fluido, se terminó llevando una sorpresa que le dejó más dudas que respuestas.

Sí, _él_ le explicó con lujo de detalles lo que era ser género fluido, sumado a una clase de diversidad sexual que casi le hizo derretir el cerebro por la cantidad de términos, etiquetas, y cosas que había, sin embargo, lo del final fue lo que la hizo casi explotar… y, para su sorpresa, dudar.

Todo fue relativamente bien hasta ese fatídico momento. ¿Por qué tuvo qué replicarle sobre su asexualidad? Peor aún, ¿por qué tuvo que sentirse así por ese beso? No era la primera vez que era besada por alguien, antes había tenido parejas como para no inmutarse por ello, ¿entonces por qué? No tenía la menor idea de si Carla se llegó a sentir como ella, con esa especie de nerviosismo y temblor cuando la besó. «No sentí nada», recordó sus palabras. Un gruñido subió hasta su garganta y se quedó allí, esperando a ver si Lune se decidía a soltarlo.

¿Cómo no se puede sentir nada al besar a alguien? Por más que cualquiera diga que un beso es un beso, siempre deja una sensación de fondo. Es imposible que exista alguien que no sienta nada. ¿Pero si no sentía nada, por qué lo hizo? Lune no se terminaba de creer que era para probar un punto, solo le hubiera bastado decirle que era complicado de explicar y listo. No era necesario el haberla besado.

—Lune —la llamó Dan—, te están hablando.

La loba roja parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos, estaba en la recepción del edificio, un enorme espacio con azulejos blancos y paredes grises, al fondo se divisaban dos ascensores, por los cuales todo tipo de animales en trajes entraban y salían, frente a ella había una enorme recepción de piedra, que, tenía que admitir, combinaba bien con los azulejos. Tras esta, había un conejo, blanco como la nieve, de ojos verdes y, curiosamente, con un mechón igual de negro que su traje; parecía una imagen en negativo.

Este la miraba como esperando algo.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó.

El conejo espiró con molestia y fijó su mirada en ella.

—Le acabé de preguntar si su motivo de visita es el mismo que el del policía aquí presente —dijo—. Nosotros no podemos interrumpir a la jefa cada que viene cualquiera y solicita verla.

Lune iba a decir algo, pero Dan se le adelantó, carraspeó para hacerse notar y le mostró la orden del Fiscal con falsa modestia. El conejo sacó unas gafas del bolsillo de su saco y se las colocó, pasó los ojos por la orden y chistó por lo bajo, se dirigió hacia el teléfono fijo en su escritorio y apretó un botón. Luego de dos tonos, una voz elegante, resuelta y con el inconfundible toque femenino, habló:

—¿Sucede algo, Alex?

El conejo, Alex, pareció escoger las palabras para decir.

—Señorita Roux, dos oficiales de la ZPD están aquí pidiendo verla; tienen una orden emitida por el Fiscal de la ciudad…

—Y que es para ahora —enfatizó Dan.

Alex le lanzó una mirada homicida al zorro y se centró en la línea, se veía tenso, como si temiera algo. «Es la jefa, es normal, quizá teme que lo despidan.» Luego de que Roux dijera un claro y corto «hazlos subir», el conejo les indicó el piso en el que se debían bajar, el pasillo a tomar y la sala a la cual entrar. Acto seguido se quitó las gafas, las limpio con cuidado y los miró con un pequeño vestigio de enojo.

—Les agradecería que se retirasen —dijo—, su presencia altera a los demás trabajadores.

Lune sintió como el enojo parecía susurrarle al oído y soltarle algo al conejo, pero Dan solo le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro para que centrara su atención en él y caminaron hacia los ascensores. Entraron. Mientras el cubículo en el que estaban subía más y más, denotando los números de cada planta en un pequeño recuadro a la derecha, Lune trató de acomodarse un poco el uniforme. La asaltaron los mismos pensamientos que tuvo durante todo el camino hasta el edificio.

—Te vez nerviosa —comentó Dan, cuando el ascensor iba por el piso veintidós—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —respondió, tratando de sonar normal, lo menos que quería era que él averiguara lo que pasó con Carla.

Por unos exasperantes minutos, y diez pisos después, él no dijo nada; se mantenía mirándose en el espejo del ascensor, acomodándose el uniforme. Estuvo tentada a preguntar cualquier cosa con tal de romper ese tenso silencio que empezaba a formarse, no obstante, apenas abrió los labios, Dan se adelantó.

—¿Hablaste con Carla? —preguntó. «¡Demonios!»

—Sí. —Lune luchaba por estar resuelta.

—¿Te dijo algo importante?

—Nada.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, escrutándola. Ella sintió el ritmo acelerarle un poco. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le decía que _él_ la besó?

Por suerte para ella, el ascensor dio un pequeño «ding», indicando el piso de llegada, el cincuenta. Las puertas dobles se abrieron, dejando ver un pasillo que se dividía al fondo, en cinco más pequeños, varios animales de distintos tamaños iban y venían con folios y papeles. Tomaron el pasillo que les había indicado el conejo y llegaron a la oficina. Ella tocó con delicadeza y luego de un firme, pero sofisticado «pasen». Entraron.

Para ser sincera, Lune esperaba algún animal de gran tamaño, una tigresa, una loba, una leona o, tal vez, una elefante, sin embargo, en lugar de eso los recibió una pequeña nutria. Estaba de pie frente al escritorio, con un porte seguro y sereno, con un traje a la medida y unas gafas de media luna muy delicadas; sus ojos azules los miraron a ambos; parecía que ese pequeño cuerpo no tenía alma.

—Oficiales —saludó, con una sonrisa igual de falsa que las modelos.

Dan saludó con gesto de la pata, Lune no hizo nada.

—Señorita Roux, ¿cierto? —dijo Dan.

—En efecto —asintió.

—Necesito hablar con usted. —Ondeó la orden—. Quiero saber sus negocios con el doctor Alastor Inval, en qué consistía la vacuna que usted le compró y una autorización para investigar la transacción bancaria que le hizo por los derechos de la vacuna.

La nutria frunció los labios y dio un pequeño latigazo con la cola al suelo, se podía palpar la inquietud que tenía con la petición de Dan. Se dio media vuelta y caminó tras el escritorio, tomó asiento y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y tomaran asiento. Se acercaron, pero se mantuvieron de pie.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué tienen interés sobre la vacuna? —preguntó ella, ajustándose los lentes con una garrita.

—Alastor Inval murió hace dos días —respondió Lune.

—¿Y eso en qué me afecta a mí?

—El difunto, antes de morir, realizó operaciones dudosas, escondiéndose de la policía y la Alcaldía, sumado a que antes de suicidarse, lanzó una especie de advertencia, advirtiendo un renacer de la ciudad.

—Aún no veo la conexión.

—No le será muy difícil hallarla, mi estimada —intervino Dan, quien pareció detectar una rencilla en ambas hembras—. Solo hay que pensar un poco, Alastor era un patólogo, infectólogo y genetista, ¿no le parece que la vacuna que le vendió podría estar trucada?

—No lo está —zanjó la nutria.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —replicó Lune.

—Porque por lógica le colocamos la vacuna a los sujetos de prueba, y estos reaccionaron bien a la misma. —Sus ojos azules lanzaban dagas—. Si la vacuna hubiera estado alterada de alguna manera mi equipo de científicos lo hubieran notado o algunos de los sujetos de prueba hubiera reaccionado negativamente.

—Bien —concilió Dan—, ¿puede hacernos una explicación de la vacuna?

—Es sencilla. —Hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia—. ¿Saben lo que es un Alphavirus? Es un virus de ARN monocatenario positivo, lo que el doctor Inval hizo fue reescribir el ARN de un Alphavirus con el de la cepa de la gripe.

»El virus de la gripe es el más difícil de combatir en parámetros de vacunas, ya que tiende a mutar y cambiar cada dos por tres, sin embargo, de alguna manera que mis científicos no han logrado entender aún, Inval logró que el Alphavirus se adaptara a la cepa de gripe de turno. Es una vacuna mutable, por decirlo de algún modo.

»Lo realmente inventivo de todo aquello, además de lo que hizo con el Alphavirus, fue su método de propagación. Una de las formas más comunes de infección de dicho virus es por la picadura de mosquitos, y he ahí nuestro transporte. Inval nos vendió todo: virus, vacuna y transporte. Logró hacer que a los animales de Zootopia se les administre la vacuna sin siquiera ellos saberlo. Díganme, ¿cuándo han visto jornadas de vacunación de la vacuna Roux?

Esta vez Lune tenía que darle la razón, jamás las había visto, de hecho, no fue consciente de que la vacuna existiese, solo hasta que Dan le había leído los documentos encontrados en la base de datos de la estación.

—Y nosotros no cobramos —prosiguió la nutria—, la Alcaldía nos da un subsidio generoso por dejar que la vacuna siga en «producción».

—¿Pero los mosquitos no mueren? —preguntó Dan.

—Sí, aunque eso no importa. Solo basta que un mosquito pique a alguien sano para que el Alphavirus, con el código de ARN de la cepa de gripe actual entre en el organismo. Y el resto es biología básica. El sistema inmune reconoce los agentes de la vacuna como extraños, destruyéndolos y recordándolos. Cuando una versión muy alta o nociva llega al organismo, el sistema inmune ya está preparado para atacar.

»Y como dije, lo mejor de todo, es que el Alphavirus no se estanca en esa cepa; si otra cepa llega a invadir el cuerpo, el virus muta, la copia, y como ya está dentro del sistema inmune, la ataca. Simple.

—Si el virus muta —dijo Lune, con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza—, ¿es posible que se use para otras enfermedades?

Por primera vez en el día, la nutria sonrió, y un brillo de inteligencia atravesó sus ojos.

—Bingo, oficial —asintió—; eso es lo que mi gente está haciendo: intentando saber si es posible aplicar ese mismo mecanismo con otras enfermedades. Imagina las posibilidades: VIH, Ébola, Malaria, Rabia, etc. Si llegásemos a producir alguno para esas enfermedades, mi empresa sería mundialmente reconocida. Ganaría millones.

—Y —preguntó Dan— ¿recuerda algo de Inval?

La nutria se quedó un rato pensativa, dando golpecitos con su dedo al escritorio; Lune miró de reojo a Dan y le preguntó, con un levantar de cejas, si entendió algo de lo que ella había dicho, él solo movió su pata de un lado a otro en un claro «más o menos». La nutria se acomodó en su silla y suspiró.

—Lobo negro, aspecto culto, su forma de actuar era algo dominante, y ese anillo negro que llevaba era tan anticuado. —Hizo un mohín, despectivo—. Yo hubiera sido él y hubiera escogido uno más llamativo, uno que resaltara…

Por acto de reflejo, las miradas de Dan y Lune se encontraron y ambos supieron lo que el otro pensaba: ¿Qué anillo?

—… algo que me resultó peculiar fue que se lo giraba mucho —continuó—. Cada que decía algo lo giraba. Como un tic.

El vulpino le agradeció la colaboración a la nutria, deteniéndose antes de que dijera otra cosa que mermara la atención de ambos de esa pista peculiar que les había dado sin saber: el anillo. Le acercó la orden del Fiscal e hizo que la firmara, luego le pidió con amabilidad que le facilitara un consentimiento para investigar la transferencia que hubo desde Empresas Roux a la cuenta de Inval, a lo que la nutria aceptó con resistencia.

Una vez firmado el permiso, Dan lo tomó, junto con la orden, pasó los ojos por los mismos y sonrió.

—Gracias por ser de ayuda, señorita Lyneth —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta, Lune lo siguió—. Si no hay nada extraño no nos volverá a ver, de lo contrario…

Dejó la palabra en el aire, dando a entender lo que quiso decir. Recorrieron el corredor y llamaron el ascensor. Lune suspiró y se metió las patas en los bolsillos del uniforme.

Muchas cosas le revoloteaban en la mente, el caso, Inval, el qué se supone que iba a hacer Inval, qué quiso decir con Osiris y, ahora para empeorar el asunto y llevarla al borde del precipicio de la cordura, Carla. Se llevó una pata a los ojos y presionó con fuerza, como impidiendo que todo lo que pensaba terminara saliendo. Suspiró.

Parpadeó varias veces, centrándose en lo que ahora era más importante.

—¿El anillo?—preguntó Dan.

Ella sonrió, no por nada era su compañero.

—El anillo —confirmó.

Cuando las puertas dobles del ascensor se abrieron, tenían claro lo que harían: encontrar el anillo. Lo que significaría encontrar, de alguna manera, el cuerpo de Inval.

* * *

 **225 horas para El Renacer.**

En su oficina Judy trataba de encontrarle sentido a toda esa maraña de información suelta que había recolectado. Primero tenía lo que sabía de antemano, antes de que todo se volviera complicado, el que Inval era un genetista, patólogo y un infectólogo, que le había dado un ultimátum a la Alcaldía hacía tiempo y que por alguna extraña razón se mantuvo oculto por un tiempo. Ahora, gracias a las investigaciones de Van der Welk y Vicario, sabía que Inval fue el creador de una vacuna que se reescribía a sí misma para adaptarse a los virus de la gripe. También sabía que tenía la misma costumbre que Nick: girarse el anillo, acto que para ella no pasó desapercibido, si ese anillo significaba para Alastor algo parecido que el de James para Nick, era importante encontrarlo, lo que a su vez hizo que ella mandara a Dan y Lune a por el cuerpo; y por último la mitología egipcia.

Anubis y Osiris.

Ya Nick le había dicho antes que esos dos dioses tenían una relación en común. Muerte y resurrección. Y para colocarle la cerecita al pastel, la información de mitología egipcia en la ciudad era casi mínima, abundaba la mitología griega y la romana por los acontecimientos que hubo con Los Olímpicos y SPQR, pero la otra nada que ver. Sin embargo, mientras todos estaban en sus respectivas labores, Judy se había dado la tarea de encontrar cualquier cosa referente a dicha mitología que pudiera arrojarle luz al caso, encontrando así, en una pequeña biblioteca en el extremo más lejano de Distrito Forestal, un libro para niños que explicaba algunas cosas.

Un libro para niños. ¿Desde cuándo la policía tenía que buscar información para un caso de un libro para niños? Bufó molesta y abrió la cubierta de _Las maravillas de cuentos egipcios_. Al inicio no decía mucho, solo hacía una aclaración de qué atributo poseía cada dios. El primer cuento era uno que, si Judy tenía que ser sincera, se veía un poco interesante, pero estaba narrado para niños y por esa razón no era muy claro. _El nacimiento de Osiris_.

 _La joven y bella diosa del cielo, Nut, se enamoró de Geb, dios de la tierra._

 _Ra, dios del sol, les prohibió casarse, pero ellos lo hicieron sin su consentimiento, y como castigo, Ra elevó una maldición sobre Nut, prohibiéndole dar a luz en cualquier día o cualquier noche del año._

 _Tot, dios de la sabiduría, se compadeció de ellos y convenció a Jonsu, dios de la luna, en jugar un juego. El premio sería la luz de la misma luna._

 _Tot ganó tanta luz de luna que pudo crear cinco días más que agregó al año, que por esos entonces era de trescientos sesenta. Días que no pertenecían a ningún mes en concreto._

 _Así, Nut tuvo a sus cinco hijos, uno por día, y sin desobedecer a su padre. El primer día fue Osiris; el segundo día, Horus; el tercero, Seth; el cuarto, Isis y el quinto día a Neftis._

El cuento en sí no le dijo nada importante, solo que Osiris nació un día que, según esa mitología, fue fruto de que el dios lunar perdiera contra el del conocimiento, y sus cuatro hermanos en los días siguientes. Leyó lo que cada dios representaba y no halló nada revelador. Osiris era el dios de la resurrección (como ya sabía), Horus el dios celeste, Seth el del caos y el desierto, Isis la de la magia y Neftis la de las tinieblas.

Nada importante. «Que Samuel le pida a Atha que investigue», pensó, al recordar que este le había dicho que ya le pidió a Atha el que buscara algo sobre mitología que les ayudase.

Miró su móvil, las tres de la tarde, hacía cuatro horas que mandó a Dan y Lune a por el cuerpo de Inval; la tarea en sí no era complicada, Judy bien sabía que todos los ríos de Zootopia, antes de que la aguas salieran a los pueblos aledaños, tenían que pasar por un control, una especie de rejilla que impedía que los desechos que algunos animales arrojaban al agua, terminasen en los ríos y riachuelos de los pueblos. Si lograban localizarlo, solo deberían extraerle el anillo y luego llamar al Departamento Forense para que lo recojan.

Ella muy bien sabía, durante todos estos años de trabajo, que el equipo de forenses cuando tenían un cuerpo, se tardaban en examinarlo de cabo a rabo, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de que el anillo esperara. Debía, no, necesitaba luz sobre el caso ya.

Tomó la orden de la Fiscal firmada que tenía y el permiso otorgado por Empresas Roux para poder investigar a fondo la transacción que hizo con Inval, y por consiguiente la cuenta del mismo; algo tenía que esconder para haber desaparecido así, «¿pero qué?»

Descolgó el auricular del teléfono fijo y oprimió el botón que la comunicaba con el Banco Central de Zootopia, tenía que hablar con Jeannette.

* * *

 **223 horas para El Renacer.**

La habitación de James despertaba el instintivo rechazo de Nick a los hospitales, los pisos blancos, las habitaciones con ese olor a lejía y el lugar en sí, con el aura de la muerte rondando por los pasillos, esperando ansiosa a llevarse a los que no aguanten. Por su mente pasó una escena de hacía tantos años, muchos, cuando él mismo estuvo recuperándose por unas costillas rotas al haber protegido a Judy del ataque de Dioniso.

«Han pasado tantos años», pensó, observando a James, quien además de esa horrorosa bata azul, tenía una mascarilla que le administraba oxígeno, ya que aunque él pudiera respirar por su propia cuenta (casi a la perfección) la seguía necesitando. El doctor le había recomendado no forzar los pulmones hablando por lo que la conversación de ambos se hacía a través del móvil; Nick hablaba y James tecleaba.

Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama «conversando» con su hijo, sentado en una de las incómodas sillas metálicas y con una portátil en las piernas. Judy le había dicho que no le trajera nada, pero él conocía a su hijo, sabía que sin una laptop moriría. Le contó que Meloney y Sabrina habían vuelto, ¡con un pequeño! Le dijo que ahora era tío de un hermoso cachorro de tigre llamado Jaune, le dijo que Jason había ganado la competencia con su pintura, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, James enfatizó lo que tenía escrito en su celular, dándole varios toques.

«¿Cómo van con el muerto?»

—¿Qué muerto? —Nick fingió demencia, ¿cómo sabía James que tenían un caso con un muerto? Solo pocos en la jefatura sabían lo de Inval, incluso Judy había hecho de la vista gorda con recoger el cuerpo del lobo por eso mismo, para no levantar revuelo.

James tecleó con rapidez en su celular.

«Papá, no nací ayer. Sé lo de Alastor. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?»

—Momento —dijo Nick, sin creérselo—, ¿estás aquí por Inval? Explícate.

«Yo estuve dándole cacería a Inval desde hacía meses. La Alcaldía fue al Departamento de Criptología y me pidió que los ayudara. Desde ese momento he estado rastreando todo de Inval, sin éxito. Y, antes de que digas algo, no, no podía decirles, se supone que era secreto.»

—Hace cuanto —le preguntó Nick, sorprendido.

«Siete meses.»

Oh… ahora entendía el cómo hacía casi ese mismo período de tiempo, James se fue de la casa, rentando un departamento en Distrito Forestal para él y Rachel. Al principio Nick había pensado que lo hacían porque, ya que ambos tenían trabajo, él de criptógrafo y ella de bajista, habían reunido lo suficiente, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente aquello.

Sin embargo, algo llamaba la atención de Nick, él había dicho que estaba así por Inval, solo que no era posible que fuera así, Inval estaba muerto cuando él ingreso al hospital.

—James —dijo, con firmeza en la voz—, ¿qué sucedió para que te pasara esto? —Con los labios lo señaló completo.

James hizo una seña para que le pasara la portátil; reacio, Nick aceptó. Su hijo la encendió y una vez que sonó la tonada de Windows, movió sus dedos como si cada uno tuviera consciencia propia, tecleando a una rápida velocidad. Aún acostado, volteó la pantalla hacia Nick y él leyó lo que ponía en el bloc de notas:

«No fue Inval propiamente dicho, papá, fue la que supongo es parte de su grupo. Durante el tiempo que estuve tratando de localizar a Inval, la Alcaldía me proporcionó información, como que el lobo se mantuvo en contacto con otros cuatro animales de los que no tenemos contacto justo días antes de desaparecer. Durante ese tiempo estuve tratando de hallar un bache, algo, para poder hackear a Inval, y no fue sino hasta que se delató sin querer (o eso pienso) que lo encontré. Pude intervenir su cuenta, siendo más preciso, el movimiento, y metí un spyware.

»Él abrió la cuenta desde una terminal en algún lugar, pero no pude acceder a ella, solo llegué a un especie de limbo. Mi espía no se pudo mover de allí, fue como un pozo. Y cuando intenté derribar los muros para salir y hacerlo volver, me detectaron. Ese mismo día me topé con quien me dejó aquí. No pude ver qué era porque me atacó en un callejón, pero logré defenderme y le clavé uno de mis cuchillos.»

—¿Lograste sacar el spyware? —quiso saber Nick, todo eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Jamás hubiera pensado que Inval tuviera algunos aliados, y si era así, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Cuáles eran sus objetivos? ¿Dónde estaban?

James sonrió con suficiencia y tecleó algo en el ordenador, duró varios minutos sumergido en la laptop, mientras Nick trataba de ordenar sus ideas; con esta información de su hijo las cosas habían dado un giro demasiado conocido para él. Ya había pasado dos veces antes, no estaba con ganas de una tercera.

—Descubrí… —habló James, con la voz carrasposa y agotada, como un _Darth Vader_ , volteando la laptop hacia él—… esto.

Nick miró la pantalla y no supo si asustarse, confundirse o preocuparse; en la pantalla, completamente negra, brillaban siete números en amarillo, en una especie de cuenta regresiva.

 **222: 43: 17**

* * *

 **219 horas para El Renacer.**

—Es muy improbable que sea eso —respondió Nico.

En su habitación, tumbado en la cama, Nico estaba hablando con Sadie sobre quién sería el desquiciado que había atacado a su hermano, y también sobre cómo poder ayudar en la investigación de Judy, en la que ambos no pintaban nada. Sin embargo, la idea ya se le había metido en la cabeza a Sadie, y él bien sabía que nada en este mundo haría que la dejara.

Y no era que Sadie fuera un cerebro deductivo, acabó de preguntarle que tal vez James estuviera así porque había descubierto algo de extrema importancia del grupo que Judy había dicho que había. No obstante, para Nico la cosa no cuadraba, si él fuera alguien buscado por la policía o miembro de un grupo no dejaría las cosas así, hubiera matado a quien lo pudiera delatar.

¿Por qué dejar vivo a James si eso es lo que hubiera pasado?

—Imposible —repitió, se movió, quedando acostado de lado—. ¿Y si mejor dejamos esto para mañana u otro día?

—Bien —dijo Sadie, tras la línea, no muy convencida—, mañana seguimos con eso.

—Sabes que no es nuestro deber hacer esto, ¿no?

—Vamos, Nico, no me niegues un poco de emoción.

—¿Te recuerdo cómo terminé yo la última vez? —replicó, un poco molesto, los recuerdos de SPQR no eran precisamente un dulce.

—¿Quién dice que será igual? —repuso ella—. En fin, dejando el tema de lado, ¿leíste _El Martillo de Thor_?

Nico miró de reojo el libro sobre su mesita de noche, Sadie se lo había traído hacía dos meses, cuando salió, diciéndole que lo leyera, y como él tenía la primera parte, lo aceptó. La historia le gustó a grandes rasgos.

—Es una buena continuación de _Magnus Chase_ —respondió, y era verdad, habían cosas que les gustaron.

—¿Qué tal Alex? —El entusiasmo de Sadie era palpable tras la línea.

—Me gustó —reconoció—, el personaje es peculiar, y que sea un metamorfo como su hermana le da unos puntos.

—¿Ves? Te dije que… —comenzó a decir, pero Nico no la escuchaba. Algo había quedado retumbando en su mente. Metamorfo. Un ser que cambia de forma. ¿Sería probable que el grupo que su madre estaba siguiendo «cambiaran de forma»? De alguna manera tenían que comunicarse o saber dónde se establecían los demás, alguna señal tendrían que tener.

¿Y si metamorfosean algo para que sea su señal?

¡El símbolo del hospital! El símbolo que tenía el despacho de aquel alce podría ser una señal, es decir, el símbolo de los doctores es una Copa de Esculapio, no ese símbolo raro. Tal vez aplicando esa lógica podrían encontrarlos.

—¡Alex, Sadie! —exclamó Nico.

—¿Qué?

—¡Alex, eso es! Alex Fierro era un metamorfo, cambiaba de forma, ¿y si a quienes buscamos tuvieran una forma de «cambiar de forma ante todos»?

—¿Cómo un símbolo?

—¡Sí!

Por un momento no hubo palabras.

—¡Eres un genio, Nico! —exclamó ella.

—Lo sé —dijo, con falsa molestia y en broma.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vamos a ver qué símbolos son egipcios en la ciudad…

* * *

 **212 horas para El Renacer.**

Natasha Krieg miraba una de las pantallas de su ordenador, con el móvil desechable, para impedir que la rastrearan, en altavoz. Era un gran ordenador, con cinco pantallas, dos en cada lado y una central, en las cuales estaban varias imágenes: en el derecho superior, el mapa de la ciudad, con los puntos donde estaba la mayor concentración de animales por distrito; en el derecho inferior, la ubicación de los puntos claves por distrito; en la superior izquierda, la cuenta regresiva de Osiris; en la inferior izquierda, las Horas, y en la central los medios para dictarlas.

Como antigua Spetsnaz, el grupo de comandos especiales ruso, sabía qué procedimientos seguir para obtener buenos resultados, y su método personal consistía en la simpleza: tener todo listo antes de tiempo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero ya tenía los materiales a utilizar para La Cuarta Hora; la Octava y Doceava serían aún mayores que esta.

Una sonrisa le pasó por el rostro a la leopardo de las nieves. Desde hacía años, cuando estaba al frente de Spetsnaz, no hubiera sentido tal emoción por hacer lo que haría, estaba entrenada para no demostrar emoción alguna en algún operativo. No parecer débil. Asumir todo sin queja alguna. Y, por ello, había visto lo podrido que el mundo estaba, niños matando ancianos, adolescentes peleando a cuchillo por comida, proxenetas explotando hembras.

No merecían perdón, ninguno de ellos.

Ni ella misma lo merecía. Lo sabía. No era una santa, pero si podía llevarse a otros consigo y evitar que siguieran pudriendo el mundo, valdría la pena. «Somos plagas; Osiris es la cura», pensó, revisando las armas que tenía en la mesa contigua al ordenador. No llevaría mucho. No era necesario. Era solo la Cuarta Hora; tal vez para la Octava. Esta vez sería más… sencillo.

Tomó el móvil y habló:

— _Jonsu_ , ¿cómo vas?

—Estoy saliendo de mi turno —dijo este, notoriamente cansado. Le parecía graciosa la coincidencia de que su alias y él fueran parecidos. Así como Jonsu perdió luz de luna, este perdía poco a poco su fuerza; no sabía qué le había dicho Anubis a él, pero algo que si sabía era de estrategia: «Si impones tu voluntad a alguien tendrás un enemigo; si le haces creer que él es quién decide, tendrás un aliado con una venda en los ojos.» Inval había desarrollado Osiris, pero nunca sin ayuda de Jonsu—. ¿Lo harás después de todo?

—Me ofendes, mi estimado —repuso ella, guardando una pistola en la funda de su cintura, el hombro le dio un rayo de dolor, mas lo ignoró—. Convenimos hace mucho llevar las Horas a cabo cuando la cuenta iniciara. No te eches para atrás. No quiero traidores.

—No lo haré. —Tras el cansancio del reno, percibió firmeza.

—Muy bien —dijo, suspendiendo el ordenador y guardando una segunda pistola. «Hembra precavida vale por dos.»—. ¿Los contenedores?

—Están dónde deben.

—¿La cepa?

—Dentro. No es como _Osiris_ , es de reactivo limitado; durará por una hora y luego morirán quienes las inhalen, pero está.

Ella revisó que nada quedara fuera de su lugar, tomó las llaves y fue a la puerta.

—A las 24:00 de hoy…

—La Cuarta Hora… —repuso él—. Solo asegúrate, _Neit_ , que yo no esté allí.

—Veremos…

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Lyneth y la explicación de la vacuna?

¿La historia del nacimiento de Osiris?

¿La cuenta que encontró James

¿Lo que harán Nico y Sadie?

¿La escena con Natasha?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	9. VIII: Cuarta Hora

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. -le entrega la mejilla y hace un saludo militar- Eres un orgullo para tu país, joven Byakko... :v Esa es la idea, que las cosas pasen desapercibidas para luego ¡BUM BABY! :v De hecho, en ese cuento para niños hay algo enorme, solo que solo yo lo sé; veremos si se darán cuenta después :v Nico y Sadie... bueno, a ellos no les pasará nada, supongo -intento barato de meter suspenso- y con lo de la vacuna, estás muy cerca del premio mayor, sigue ese camino :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. You know, la nutria malvada es más malvada que el malvado maloso del fic :v Y... veo que le prestaste atención al virus, bien, bien. Con lo de luz de luna, veremos dijo un ciego, y bueno, me alegra que el cuento haya servido; con respecto a los contenedores, lo verás aquí xD Siiiii, largo y cálido paseo, por ahora... . Gracias por leer.

 **Zack Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, y con los romances, no sé cómo me salen, solo salen :v Tendrás los momentos románticos con esas parejas, y con el otro... Hum, es una idea interesante. Gracias por leer.

 **CipherX:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también; y con respecto al lemmon Melina, no lo sé, veremos si se da la ocasión. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Cuarta Hora**

 **214 horas para El Renacer.**

En El Cairo, Atha se desplazaba por la ciudad tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde pudiera haber información para Samuel. El sol parecía quemar a tres veces su capacidad y el bullicio del mercado principal de la ciudad no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Se encontraba en la zona más cercana a las pirámides, que se alzaban fuertes e inamovibles al fondo del paisaje, mercaderes y animales varios pululaban por el lugar, incluso, cada tanto veía alguna hembra usando un _burka_ ; se preguntó cómo las pobres no morían carbonizadas por el calor.

Se abanicaba con su propia camiseta sin mangas tratando de no morir por un golpe de calor, preguntando de tanto en tanto a los mercaderes si conocían algo relacionado con Anubis u Osiris en un tosco árabe que recién practicaba. Los mismos les respondían a una velocidad que parecían un comentarista deportivo pasado de emoción; no entendía casi nada. Al final, todos terminaban por apuntar hacia las pirámides.

Siempre a las pirámides.

Encaminándose hacia el lugar, ellas se veían cada vez más y más grandes, parecía que perforaban el cielo, lo que le hizo sentir un poco mal al recordar a Ren.

Ren.

Su casi hermana. Estos años sin ella habían sido tristes, pero conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que ella hubiera detestado que él se quedara lamentando su muerte. Lo más probable era que se hubiera burlado e incitado a hacer algo que la olvidara. Y eso hizo. Viajó. Viajó a los lugares que siempre quiso visitar y a los que ella también, recorrió Galés, España, Alemania, La Toscana, Roma, Francia y ahora, Egipto; hizo todo aquello, pero aún sentía pena por ella.

Todo porque no mató al jodido mapache que tenía que haber eliminado.

Suspiró apretándose el entrecejo tratando de sepultar esos recuerdos. No era el momento. Nunca sería buen momento. Cuando todo su cuerpo fue engullido por una enorme sombra alzó la mirada, y vio que estaba entrando en el rango de una de las pirámides.

—Bien —se dijo a sí mismo, cubriéndose el rostro de la arena que traía el viento—, ya estoy aquí. ¿Ahora qué?

El lugar estaba desierto, literalmente, el desierto se alzaba a ambos lados de las pirámides y poco más lejos comenzaba la ciudad. No había un animal a la redonda, el único era un camello con un estilo fresco, una franelilla sin mangas, un short y unos lentes oscuros, parado bajo la reconfortante sombra de una sombrilla ancha. «Un guía.» Caminó hasta él y le dijo en un brusco árabe que si podía hacerle un recorrido por las pirámides.

—¿Americano, cierto? —dijo con una sonrisa, dispuesto a ganarse un cliente.

—Sí —respondió Atha, mucho más cómodo en hablar inglés.

—¿Un recorrido? —Como los franceses, el camello tenía una forma peculiar de pronunciar la R.

—Por favor. —Atha se limpió el sudor de la frente, llevaba dos meses en Egipto y no se había acostumbrado al sofocante calor—. Quiero saber algo con respecto a Anubis y Osiris.

—Oh, claro, claro —comentó el camello indicándole que caminaran hacia la entrada de la pirámide—. El dios de la muerte y el dios de la resurrección. Dentro hay jeroglíficos que explican todo eso. Venga.

—He escuchado algo sobre Los Libros, ¿tienen algo que ver con esos dioses? —preguntó, camino a la entrada: una carpa blanca que se había tornado amarillenta por el tiempo—. ¿Los conoce?

El camello le apartó una parte de la carpa y le sonrió para entrar.

—Sí, los he oído. También hay jeroglíficos dentro de los mismos. ¿Visita normal o quiere que sea detallada en los tallados de las paredes?

—Detallada, por favor.

—Muy bien —asintió—. Yo soy Jawhar y seré su guía, espero disfrute la maravillosa experiencia que es visitar las Pirámides de Giza.

Atha suspiró antes de adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo de la caverna, siendo engullido por la edificación y las sombras danzantes que las pequeñas antorchas dibujaban en las paredes, era como volver en el tiempo.

* * *

 **206 horas para El Renacer.**

—Este es el último —dijo Sadie, aún no convencida por todo lo que encontraron, o mejor dicho, por lo poco que encontraron.

Nico suspiró dejándose caer en una banqueta, estirando las piernas, miró su móvil y constató que eran las diez y cuatro minutos de la mañana. Hacía dos horas ella había, de alguna manera, escalado hasta su habitación en el segundo piso de la casa y lo despertó arrojándose sobre él. En el momento que había lanzado un quejido ella le tapó los labios y le guiñó un ojo, que recién despierto, a Nico le pareció color avellana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le había preguntado cuando ella le apartó la pata de la boca, sentada a horcajadas sobre él; Nico alternaba la mirada de ella hacia la puerta, si alguno de sus hermanos llegaban a entrar iban a malentender la escena—. Son las… —Miró su reloj digital—… ¡ocho de la mañana! —se quejó en un susurro—. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a las ocho de la mañana? ¿No conoces el sagrado voto de dejar dormir, Sadie?

—¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que íbamos a ir a buscar símbolos egipcios en la ciudad? —preguntó, sonriendo emocionada. Nico suspiró, abriendo los brazos y dejándolos caer a ambos lados de la cama, sin apartarle la mirada.

—Sí.

—Bueno, vamos entonces.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Sadie —replicó.

—Y qué importa. —Alzó un papel que llevaba en sus patas—. Ayer me puse a revisar por internet a ver qué conseguía y sé que un símbolo egipcio típico son los obeliscos.

—¿Y? —Arqueó una ceja a la vez que bostezó.

—Que en la ciudad hay obeliscos; cinco.

—¿Y quieres ir ahora? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería hacer más tiempo para quitarse el sueño que aún lo tenía en sus garras, y otro poco, para seguir así. Le gustaba.

—Claro —asintió, emocionada—. Vamos.

Nico murmuró algo ininteligible y cerró los ojos para pensarlo, aunque sabía que nada haría que Sadie esperara, ya había llegado y lo haría ir con ella costase lo que le costase . No duró ni dos segundos así porque Sadie ya le daba toquecitos en las mejillas, al abrir los ojos Nico se topó con el rostro de la lince muy cerca del suyo.

—Nos vamos —susurró, muy cerca, le llegó su aliento olor a canela. Nico sonrió, se irguió un poco y le dio un pico.

—Si me dejas levantarme —repuso.

Veinte minutos después Nico salió cambiado con una muda de ropa de su habitación y empezó a revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca. Agudizó el oído y notó que Hazel estaba arriba, le llegaba el sonido de los parlantes conectados a su portátil; hoy habían tenido el día libre en sus respectivas escuelas por lo que todos estaban, no obstante, Leo y Luke habrían salido con sus novias, nunca se quedaban mucho en casa, Annabeth de seguro estaba en su habitación leyendo y no tenía que pensar siquiera en Jason, era obvio que estaba durmiendo.

Caminaron con sigilo por la sala y salieron, Nico no se relajó hasta que estaban a dos calles de su casa, podrían haber salido, pero él no se fiaba de sus vecinos, cuando los necesitaban fingían demencia, pero cuando no, parecían buitres mirando por las ventanas. Por suerte hoy no había ninguno. Luego de haberse librado, Nico le pidió la hoja de papel que ella tenía, en la misma estaban escritos los cinco lugares donde estaban los obeliscos.

No tuvieron mucha suerte en cuanto a encontrar algo relacionado al grupo que su madre perseguía. Él sabía que estaban caminando por los lindes del abismo, si se daban a notar mucho esos criminales terminarían por buscarlos y al final encontrarlos. No quería que se repitiera lo que le sucedió con los de SPQR; no por sí mismo, sino por Sadie, no soportaría que le pasara algo.

Algo que le pareció curioso al zorro con melanismo era que en cada distrito había uno. Pasaron primero por el de Tundratown, para salir lo más rápido posible del helado distrito, el obelisco no tenía algo que dijese «Hey!, esto es muy egipcio» o algo que les diera una pista sobre los criminales, solo estaba cubierto de una pequeña capa de escarcha y en su punta, nieve.

En el de Distrito Forestal no les fue mucho mejor, la suave llovizna se les clavaba como agujas bajo el pelaje, el obelisco se alzaba como el anterior unos cinco metros del suelo y terminaba en punta, en cambio, este estaba cubierto en algunas partes de musgo y en otras por lianas enredadas. Nada que les dijera algo importante. Lo mismo pasó con el de Sabana Central y con el de Plaza Sahara, solo que este último, en la punta, estaba cubierto de arena.

El último fue en el Centro, lo que notó Nico con respecto a los demás fue que era más bajo, unos tres metros, y a diferencia de los otros, este estaba en el centro de una plaza y no en esquinas o intersecciones. Lo más resaltante era que este sí tenía símbolos, pero eran solo grafitis de pandillas o algún adolescente sin nada más que hacer.

Alzó la mirada y se reacomodó en la banqueta, Sadie continuaba buscando alguna otra cosa que les diera alguna pista, dando vueltas alrededor del obelisco.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Nico alzando la voz para que llegara donde ella, aún sentado—. ¿Algo?

—Nada —le respondió Sadie de la misma forma, sin apartar la vista—. Puros grafitis. Aunque hay algunas marcas en la piedra.

—¿Marcas? —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Una vez llegó se inclinó un poco hacia el pilar. Efectivamente, tenía varias marcas talladas en la piedra: dos nombres encerrados en un corazón, un «Ce mamó», una especie de pluma, nombres al azar y un «Angi estuvo aquí»; nada más resaltante—. No hay nada que tenga referencias egipcias —hizo notar.

Sadie suspiró, decaída.

—¿Una pérdida de tiempo, eh?

—Ya, ya —la animó Nico, colocándose el frente ella y apretándole las mejillas—, no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—No encontramos nada —repuso.

—Eso no importa, tenemos todo el día, son las diez, ¿ha de estar abierta la biblioteca o no? —Sonrió—. Tal vez allá encontremos algo en la sección de historia. Algo sobre Egipto ha de haber.

Sadie lo abrazó de golpe.

—Entonces vamos —dijo, pero no se fueron sino hasta pasado un tiempo después, disfrutaban estar así.

* * *

 **202 horas para El Renacer.**

Llevaban casi veinticuatro horas recorriendo los ríos adyacentes al Moongose en busca del cuerpo de Inval. Desde que salieron de Empresas Roux, Dan le había sugerido comenzar la búsqueda lo antes posible, y la jefa Hopps les dio luz verde para hacerlo. Fueron hasta los depósitos de la ZPD en busca del equipo de buceo, trajes de neopreno, tanques de oxígeno, mascarillas para ver bajo el agua, linternas y demás y partieron.

Lune sabía que el río Moongose, uno de los más grandes del Distrito Forestal, era un río con otros que se dividían del mismo, sí, pero lo que no sabía era que fuesen tantos. Cada determinado número de metros, como una calle, el río se dividía o se ramificaba en uno o más riachuelos, por lo que ambos tenían que separarse para buscar, recorrer el riachuelo y volver en caso de no encontrar nada.

Y eso habían hecho… dieciocho veces. En cada una de las ramificaciones, que no eran menos de dos cada veinte metros, habían tenido que separarse y buscar, volver y continuar Moongose abajo. Lune estaba cansada, hambrienta y con sueño; y con esas tres cosas, el enojo venía como un plus. Miró a ambos lados; árboles. Árboles tan altos como la cúpula del distrito, barrancos y montañas de tierra y el río que empezaba a tranquilizar su cauce. Dan estaba a su lado, nadando y con la vista bajo la superficie, buscando algo.

A lo lejos, unos cincuenta o setenta metros, ella divisó la malla protectora que retenía los escombros y/o desperdicios que el río llevase, evitando que salieran del distrito, la empresa de aguas era la encargada de limpiarla una vez por semana, Lune esperaba que no lo hubieran hecho aún. De pronto, Dan alzó una pata sin sacar la cabeza del agua y le hizo un gesto indicándole que había algo bajo el agua. Lune se llevó el regulador a los labios y se sumergió.

Abajo, a unos tres metros de distancia y el doble de profundidad, enganchado a unas puntiagudas rocas el cuerpo con indicios de descomposición de un lobo negro, luchaba contra la fuerza del río.

Alastor Inval.

Lune le hizo a Dan un gesto para ascender y ambos lo hicieron, una vez arriba se quitaron el regulador. Dan torció los labios.

—Así no podremos sacarlo —hizo notar lo evidente, frunció el ceño—. Tendremos que llamar al Departamento Forense.

—Eso veo —coincidió la loba roja—, ¿crees que esté el anillo?

Dan se pasó una pata por la nuca.

—Eso espero —dijo—, es nuestra única posible pista.

* * *

 **199 horas para El Renacer.**

En su despacho, Judy giraba entre los dedos de sus patas el anillo que Dan y Lune habían recuperado del cuerpo de Alastor. Ellos le habían informado cuando hallaron el cuerpo del lobo negro, sin embargo, pese a la débil luz que había sido el hallazgo, un pozo de negrura la engulló por completo cuando le comentaron el sitio donde lo encontraron. Ella había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que la malla protectora detuviera el cuerpo de Inval, no había previsto que se atoraría con una roca y permanecería allí, por lo que para sacarlo debían, sí o sí, llamar al Departamento Forense. Eso era lo que no quería, los forenses siempre tardaban demasiado en procesar un cuerpo, desde hacía poco menos de seis meses dejaron su ritmo de un cuerpo al día a uno cada tres días.

Tres días. Judy no tenía tres días.

Hacía tres horas cuando ambos se comunicaron con ella para informárselo, Judy, luego de haberle pedido al Departamento que acudiera al lugar para la extracción del cuerpo, llamó a la Alcaldía y solicitó que le comunicaran con el alcalde. El secretario del mismo era insufrible, tuvo que molestarlo y amenazarlo de que buscaría su auto y le pondría tantas multas que sus nietos las terminarían pagando para que le pasara la llamada al alcalde, una vez hecho casi le rogó a este que presionara a la morgue para que les dejaran las pertenencias a la ZPD.

El alcalde le dijo que haría lo posible para agilizar el proceso, y entretiempo ella se subía por las paredes sin nada con qué distraer su mente del caso, su mente iba de Inval a los dioses, Jonsu, Anubis y Osiris, en busca de alguna conexión verdadera.

Tres horas después, Dan se apareció por su oficina sosteniendo en su pata un anillo negro, casi como el carbón, con un delicado grabado. «¿Quién guiará al juez?» Por alguna razón que no supo explicar, a Judy le dio mala espina ese grabado, con la forma de actuar de Inval, su secretismo tan raro que ahora tenía a todo el departamento de cabeza y esa vacuna que está, literalmente, flotando en el aire, esa frase no le gustaba para nada.

Dan bostezó emitiendo un sonido, lo que sacó a Judy de su ensimismamiento; ella sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a él:

—Puedes irte —dijo, con tono calmo, el pobre zorro llevaba casi un día entero recorriendo las aguas del río Moongose en busca de Inval, Lune se había ido a su casa, pero él prefirió quedarse. Sus ojos se desviaron a la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, iba desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Suspiró, no podía exigirles más por hoy—. Ve a tu casa, Dan —le insistió—, hablé ayer con Jeannette y me mandará lo antes posible todo lo referente a la cuenta bancaria de Inval. Ve con tu familia.

Otro bostezo y Dan asintió, agradecido, con un gesto de la pata que quedó a medio saludo, se despidió y salió, cerrando la puerta con una suavidad casi fantasmal. Judy se apretó el entrecejo y tomó su móvil para llamar a casa, sabía que Nick se iba a quedar con James, por lo que anteriormente le había pedido a Meloney que cuidara a los demás mientras volvían; además, Hazel y Annabeth no eran muy desordenadas y de seguro se enamorarían de Jaune, Leo y Luke estarían con sus chicas y Jason… bueno, él de seguro estaría durmiendo.

Mientras esperaba que su hija contestara, tamborileó los dedos de su otra pata en el escritorio, esperando que hoy o mañana, Jeannette le enviara todos los papeles de la cuenta bancaria de Inval.

* * *

 **192 horas para El Renacer.**

En la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos al Hospital Central de Zootopia, una leopardo de las nieves sacaba una de sus armas y se afincaba en el borde de la terraza, espirando con lentitud para agudizar su puntería. Tenía tres objetivos no más grandes que una lata de soda colocados de forma que serían los vértices de un triángulo, cerca de los ductos de ventilación del hospital, y en el centro de los mismos, otro objetivo, el verdadero, un paquete con un explosivo cuya onda de choque era lo suficientemente potente para destruir los contenedores y hacer que su contenido fuera absorbido por el sistema de ventilación.

Para cualquier animal hubiera sido imposible acertar a tan pequeños objetivos estando en el edificio contiguo al hospital sin tener un rifle de francotirador, mucho menos con una pistola nueve milímetros, sin embargo, Natasha no era cualquier animal, era una antigua Spetsnaz, su rango de tiro y precisión eran mucho mejores que los de los policías corrientes, era pan comido acertarle.

Su dedo pasó lentamente por el gatillo del arma, pensando que además de dar inicio a la Cuarta Hora, habría un plus en lo que haría, según tenía entendido el zorro que le había clavado aquel cuchillo e intentó entrar en Osiris, que por suerte no lo logró, no encontró nada, estaba internado allí.

Inspiró con fuerza, reteniendo el aire para que su pulso no la traicionara con un temblor involuntario y disparó.

No hubo un estruendo por el silenciador. La bala surcó el aire a una increíble velocidad, casi como un silbido, y entonces… la explosión resultante al impactar, sacudió los cimientos del hospital, y los tres contenedores se quebraron como si fueran de papel, liberando el agente.

Neit no se relajó como siempre hacía, sino que se guardó el arma y bajó corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia la salida del edificio a esconderse en algún callejón. Sabía que no todos los animales morirían, y en definitiva, no le importaba mucho, pero sí quería que uno solo de ellos lo hiciera, y si llegaba a salir vivo, ella se encargaría de eliminarlo.

* * *

 **192 horas para El Renacer.**

En la habitación de James, Nick estaba junto a Rachel, pasando la noche con su hijo, al principio las enfermeras habían puesto todos los peros del mundo para impedirles a ambos quedarse luego de la hora de visitas, situación que Nick resolvió de forma sencilla al explicarles que él, además de ser su hijo y la pareja de la loba, era un testigo de máxima seguridad (y no mentía, lo era) que requería protección las veinticuatro horas, a lo que la enfermera, luego de mostrarse indecisa, cedió.

Rachel estaba sentada junto a la cama de James, quien estaba apoyado contra el espaldar de la camilla en su laptop, tecleando como si tuviera veinte dedos en cada mano, en lo que le había dicho era el intento de expandir el spyware, ella estaba cabeceando del sueño y parpadeaba con cansancio. James se volvió a mirarla y le acarició la mejilla.

—Deberías descansar —le dijo con la voz carrasposa, Nick contuvo un bostezo, pero no hizo seña de interrumpirlos.

—No. —Rachel negó con la cabeza—. Quiero quedarme aquí.

—Debes irte —le insistió, esta vez con un tono más firme—. Sabes muy bien por qué.

Rachel, con sueño, frunció el ceño y casi fulminaba a James con la mirada, como una discusión silenciosa entre ambos, Nick sonrió ante esto, recordándole que así era él a veces con Zanahorias. Se puso de pie para ir al lavabo, saliendo de la habitación, dejándolos en un momento de intimidad para ellos.

Recorrió los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al servicio, no obstante, no había entrado cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio, haciendo sonar varios monitores cardíacos y creando un pánico general.

Nick, aturdido, sacudió la cabeza para orientarse, los cimientos del edificio estaban bien, aunque había pequeñas grietas en las paredes. «¿Qué sucedió?» Vio que varias enfermeras corrían asustadas hacia las salidas de emergencia y poco después las luces murieron, para momentos después, el generador de emergencia del hospital se activase, suministrando la electricidad suficiente como para que los pacientes que tenían sustento artificial, no muriesen. Nick intentó calmar el pánico, estaban en un quinto piso por amor a las moras, no podían volverse un enredo por un siniestro, debían calmarse o atestarían las salidas de emergencias.

Un atisbo de movimiento a su derecha le llamó la atención, un doctor salía de una de las habitaciones, tosiendo y nervioso:

—Mi paciente —murmulló temblando—, mi paciente está muriendo.

—¿Cómo? —Nick miraba a ambos lados al preguntar, tratando de contabilizar cuantos animales estaban por el pasillo: iban veinte y seguían saliendo, doctores, enfermeros, pacientes que sostenían el tubo de apoyo de sus sueros e incluso animales de limpieza—. ¿Dónde?

El doctor señaló la habitación tras de sí y Nick entró, encontrándose tres animales dentro, dos de ellos enfermeros y en una camilla el paciente, una cebra. La cebra parecía haber entrado en convulsiones porque se revolvía con ferocidad en la camilla y los pitidos de los monitores cardíacos eran incesantes y cada vez más rápidos. Sin embargo, no lo alertó el estado de la cebra sino el de los enfermeros; por una de las escotillas de ventilación un miasma amarillento ingresaba, arremolinándose como delgados dedos de muerte en el suelo y extendiéndose con rapidez.

Nick dio un paso atrás y se llevó una manga a la boca para no respirar, puesto que notó que ambos enfermeros quienes lo respiraban tosían con violencia y parecían asfixiarse; uno de ellos dejó de moverse y dio pequeños espasmos que se detuvieron, el segundo lo miró con ojos suplicantes mientras parecía toser con más debilidad.

Sin nada más en mente que su hijo y nuera salió corriendo hacia la habitación de ellos, dejando atrás a todo el que encontraba, si ese humo amarillento mataba a quien lo inhalaba, debía sacarlos a ambos de allí, pese al estado de James. Cuando giró en una esquina, casi derrapando por la corrida, vio que Rachel y James, este último cojeando, se dirigían hacia la escalera, junto a la manada de animales que gritaban aterrados.

Los gritos, la tos, los llantos de algunos animales inundaba el lugar.

—¡James, Rachel! —los llamó gritando para sobreponerse al bullicio.

Estos voltearon sin dejar de avanzar y Nick les hizo una seña con el dedo: bajen, para luego indicarles con otra que se taparan la boca. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque su hijo tenía en sus patas su portátil, y perderla significaría echar al caño el spyware y dejar esa valiosa información. Caminando hacia ellos sopesó sus opciones, no podía devolverse y arriesgarse a respirar ese humo que cada vez estaba más cerca, cerniéndose como un muro, pero tampoco podía pedirle a ellos que se quedaran quietos, si no resultaban lastimados por los animales que huían, lo harían por el miasma. Y más aún que James estaba delicado.

Estiró su pata para tomar su radio, mas se contuvo. Era tonto. Pedir refuerzos era una pérdida de valiosos segundos, Zanahorias de seguro ya estaba al tanto de la explosión y debió de haber mandado a alguna unidad de rescate, tal vez unos camiones o un helicóptero para…

¡Un helicóptero!

Eso es. No debía bajar, debían subir.

Nick llegó con ellos, esquivando animales, usando su flexibilidad natural para llegar más rápido y los tomó por el hombro.

—No respiren ese aire amarillo —los advirtió—, quienes lo hacen se asfixian y mueren. —Hizo una pausa—. Hay que subir.

James asintió e hizo ademán para subir, pero Rachel se lo impidió; un castor tropezó con ella y casi cae escaleras abajo.

—No —terció ella—, hay que bajar.

—¿Qué? —se extrañaron ambos.

—Piensen —les reprochó, tirando de James hacia las escaleras; los tres comenzaron a descender—. Usted nos dijo que ese humo mata —denotó, mirando a Nick—, ir hacia arriba sería un suicidio. ¿Por dónde entró el humo? Por las escotillas de aire, ¿y dónde están los motores del aire, genio? —preguntó, mirando a James.

—Arriba —musitó este.

—Esto es un ataque organizado. —Nick se rompió parte de su uniforme y le dio a cada uno un trozo para que usaran a modo improvisado de máscara de gas—. Es un ataque químico.

—Rachel, ¡¿por qué no dejaste el jodido hospital cuando te lo pedí?! —explotó James.

—¿¡Te vas a poner con esa ahora?! —replicó ella, en el mismo tono—. ¡No te me estés quejando que muy bien puedo soltarte y dejar que camines solo! Ah, verdad, no puedes. —Nick se quedó en silencio, eso era tan él y Judy—. No soy yo a quien le rebanaron un pulmón. Ahora —añadió, cuando llegaron al segundo piso, estaban cerca de la salida—, sigue caminando.

James siguió refunfuñando entre pequeños hipidos, Nick sabía que no debía estar mucho tiempo desconectado del respirador que lo ayudaba, pero era eso o morir. Al llegar al primer piso Rachel iba a salir sin ton ni son, pero Nick se lo impidió, si alguien había coordinado ese ataque, lo más probable era que estuviera cerca.

Asomó la vista y… nada. No había animales en la zona. Nick le hizo una seña a ambos para avanzar, caminaron por la recepción del hospital y cuando estaban en la puerta, una vez abriéndolas preguntó:

—¿Por qué tanto querías que se fuera, James?

Rachel los pasó a ambos y sostuvo la puerta de cristal para que ambos salieran, mirándolos de medio lado.

—Porque ella… —No pudo terminar la frase, fue interrumpido por un ruido.

Un sonido que Nick conocía casi por instinto.

Un disparo.

Un disparo seguido del sonido del cristal rompiéndose y sus trozos quebrándose en el suelo, seguido de un grito de dolor y un quejido.

Por reflejo Nick desenfundó su arma reglamentaria y buscó al tirador, topándose en la otra calle a una leopardo de las nieves que los apuntaba con una nueve milímetros, sonriendo con prepotencia. Sin embargo, fueron los quejidos de Rachel y los llantos de James los que lo hicieron virar la mirada, ahogando una expresión de sorpresa: Rachel estaba hincada en una rodilla con una herida de bala en la boca, le entraba por una mejilla y salía por la otra.

Nick se volvió hacia la leopardo de las nieves, sintiendo que esos ojos verde oscuro lo escaneaban como un láser, ella levantó el arma y la movió un poco, apuntando, sin que la sonrisa se le borrase. Algo tenía claro él: ella no era una simple leopardo. Un animal común y corriente no tendría semejante puntería para haber logrado ese tiro tan limpio en Rachel.

Con un suspiro relajado le apuntó:

—Estoy muy viejo para estos trotes —refunfuñó, y abrió fuego.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Atha?

¿La búsqueda Nico x Sadie, lograron ver las dos pistas que dejé?

¿El anillo; alguna suposición?

¿La que se armó en el hospital?

¿Preparados para Nick vs Natasha? :v

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	10. XI: Probabilidad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ciertamente, y como tienen avisado a Osiris desde... siempre, bueno, agarreishon :v Pueden que sean ambas, los poderes del beta y que las puse más suaves, quería darle misterio pero no como Justicia :'v Y, jaja, lo cómico es que solo una persona ha pescado El misterio principal que, aunque no he puesto pistas al respecto, es muy obvio :v Bueno, aquí tienes algo de mitología egipcia xD. Jaja, bueno, tengo que hacer adorable el Nidie por una razón :v y en el cap que viene verás si encontraron o no algo xd ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta disparar al rostro :'v Da más impacto xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, la BS no me colaboraba, y pues, el tardarme así fue un lapsus en mi comportamiento normalmente semanal xD Hum... tan acertivo como siempre, no te confirmaré ni negaré nada, pero... Y sí, alguien que captó que el gas amarillo hacía referencia a una tormenta de arena xD Hum... vas por buen camino, Fran, vas por buen camino, pero recuerda, aún falta que aparezca Maat. Ding, ding, ding, sí, efectivamente, algo se ocultan, ya te toca descifrar el qué xd Y bueno, con respecto al Nick vs Natasha, disfrútalo xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Probabilidad**

 **212 horas para El Renacer.**

No se sentía muy cómodo dentro de la pirámide. Sí, era un patrimonio cultural impresionante, con muchos años de antigüedad, pero Atha no era un lobo de interiores, detestaba estar encerrado, y las paredes que se alzaban fuertes e inamovibles, así como muy viejas, salpicadas de jeroglíficos y antorchas, no ayudaban. Sentía que en cualquier momento podían derrumbarse y sepultarlo. «Un faraón del siglo veintiuno.»

Jawhar, en su recorrido, le había contado, sin dejar de caminar, que la pirámide de Giza fue mandada a construir por Keops, que estaba compuesta por tres cámaras principales, dos situadas en el interior de la pirámide, las cámaras del rey y cámara de la reina, y en el subsuelo, la cámara subterránea. También había una que se llamaba la Gran Galería. Para Atha todo eso sería interesante, como cuando visitó los castillos de Gales, sin embargo, puesto que estaba buscando algo que le dijera «¡eh, aquí hay algo de esos dioses!» no podía disfrutar la ruta.

En las paredes habían infinidades de jeroglíficos tallados, figuras y formas, algunos parecían animales, otros líneas, otros curvas y así iban, variando cada tanto. Al preguntarle a Jawhar qué significaban la mayoría de los jeroglíficos este le decía que eran en su mayoría sortilegios para que el faraón llegara al mundo de los muertos bien, algo con el _Libro de Los Muertos_. Ese libro. Mientras caminaban por la Gran Galería, Atha preguntó:

—Este _Libro de los Muertos_ … ¿existe en físico?

Jawhar asintió sin dejar de caminar.

—Claro que existe —confirmó—, de hecho en cada pirámide hay uno.

—¿Ah sí? —se interesó Atha.

—Por supuesto. —Jawhar asintió y la sombra de la antorcha a su derecha se le dibujó en la cara, dándole un aspecto tétrico, como un ladrón de tumbas. Había algo en su mirada, que le erizaba el vello a Atha; sacudió la cabeza para dejar esa paranoia—. El _Libro de los Muertos_ , consiste en una serie de sortilegios mágicos destinados a ayudar a los difuntos a superar el juicio de Osiris, asistirlos en su viaje a través de la Duat y viajar al Aaru, en la otra vida —dijo de forma mecánica, como si su cerebro estuviera acostumbrado a decir lo mismo.

—¿Duat? ¿Aaru?

—Inframundo y paraíso egipcio, respectivamente.

Atha asintió, pensativo. ¿Podría ser el _Libro de los Muertos_ lo que buscaba; tendría la información que necesitaba?

—Asimismo —añadió el camello, descendiendo por una rampilla a lo que Atha suponía era la cámara subterránea— existen otros escritos: el _Libro de las Cavernas_ , el _Libro de Amduat_ , el _Papiro de Ani_ , el _Libro de las Puertas_ y otros varios más.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que le terminó revoloteando en la mente, Jawhar había dicho «el juicio de Osiris.»

—¿El juicio de Osiris? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es eso?

Con una sonrisa, quizá demasiado amplia, a la vez que se internaban cámara abajo, Jawhar respondió:

—El juicio de Osiris era el acontecimiento más importante y trascendental para el difunto, dentro del conjunto de creencias de la mitología egipcia —explicó—. En la Duat, el espíritu del fallecido era guiado por el dios Anubis ante el tribunal de Osiris. Anubis extraía mágicamente el Ib, el corazón, que representa la conciencia y moralidad, y lo depositaba sobre uno de los dos platillos de una balanza. El Ib era contrapesado contra la pluma de Maat, símbolo de la Verdad y la Justicia Universal, situada al otro lado del platillo.

»Mientras, un jurado compuesto por dioses le formulaba preguntas acerca de su conducta pasada, y dependiendo de sus respuestas el corazón disminuía o aumentaba de peso. Thot, actuando de escriba, anotaba los resultados y los entregaba a Osiris, y dependiendo si pasaba o no, iba al Aaru o era devorado por Ammyt.

Interesante. Así que Osiris además de ser el dios de la resurrección, presidía del tribunal del inframundo y juzgaba a los muertos, con la ayuda de Anubis, quien colocaba su corazón en la balanza pesándolo contra Maat. Si lo veía con detenimiento, el peso de las acciones cometidas en vida que determinaban el camino a seguir, Aaru o devorado por Ammyt, le recordaba a la filosofía cristiana; en ambas mitologías las acciones conllevan consecuencias y determinan un destino.

No sabía por qué, pero algo en él le decía que esas palabras eran claves. Acciones y consecuencias.

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar eso de su mente, debía centrarse en los dioses que Samuel le pidió. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia el camello.

—¿En esta pirámide —comenzó, se agachó para pasar por una especie de puerta y se apartó las telarañas que se le enredaron en el pelaje— está algún libro?

—Oh claro —respondió—; como le dije, el _Libro de los Muertos_.

—¿Y los demás?

—Los demás están en el museo de El Cairo, son reliquias antiguas, invaluables. Sería un insulto no haberlas sacado de aquí y mantenerlas en un lugar adecuado para su conservación, en cambio, el _Libro de los Muertos_ es repetitivo en todas las tumbas, pirámides, necrópolis, como guste; solo bastó con llevar uno a restauración y conservación y dejar los demás.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Atha terminó de ingresar a la cámara subterránea de la pirámide.

* * *

 **191 horas para El Renacer.**

El disparo fue tan limpio que lo hizo evocar cuando había disparado un arma en una situación similar. Veintitrés años atrás; si recordaba bien, fue contra Afrodita porque… no, fue contra sus esbirros. «Qué rápido pasa el tiempo», pensó, disparando de nuevo, sintiendo el temblor del estallido, el cual casi no le afectó, ya estaba acostumbrado.

La bala surcó el aire y le rozó el costado a la leopardo de las nieves, como advirtiéndole que se detuviera, Nick gritó la voz de «Alto», mas ella no se detuvo, solo hizo algo que lo sorprendió, tanto por la locura del movimiento, como por la asquerosa certera precisión que tuvo. Ella, sin voltear ni disminuir su corrida, levantó su arma y apunto por sobre su hombro, disparó y la bala le rozó la oreja.

«¿Es que tiene ojos en la espalda o qué diablos?»

Sin dejar de correr, persiguiéndola, Nick disparó hasta que el cargador de su arma quedó vacío, sin acertar ninguna; lo máximo que llegó a atinarle fue un roce en el hombro, donde había una especie de vendaje que empezaba a aflojarse por el movimiento de la corrida. Un vendaje, pensó, estaba herida en el hombro, debía apuntar allí. Cargó su arma y sacó una segunda que tenía oculta dentro de la camiseta. Judy le había dicho incontables veces luego de SPQR que solo debían cargar un arma reglamentaria, pero Nick no quería arriesgarse, ya habían tentado a la muerte muchas veces, ellos, sus conocidos y sus hijos, como para que después de todo eso, siguiera sin cuidarse.

Con ambas armas en patas y cargadas, la persiguió calle abajo. No disparaba sin que le importase nada, no quería herir a nadie, y los pequeños temblores que causaba cada que se impulsaba con una pata le afectaban la precisión, era bueno disparando, pero no perfecto.

Estaban llegando a una intersección en la calle, y los esfuerzos estaban haciendo mella en Nick, no estaba para sobreexigirse tanto, después de todo, los años no pasan en vano, alzó una de las pistolas y disparó. La bala surcó el aire con un estruendo y le perforó la oreja a la leopardo, quien no pareció inmutarse por el agujero que tenía en la misma; solo siguió corriendo. Nick maldijo por lo bajo y continuó la persecución. Al llegar al cruce, la leopardo de las nieves derrapó en el suelo para girar a la izquierda, por la velocidad a la que iba, logró recomponerse y corrió con fuerza.

Sin dejarse amedrentar por aquella leopardo continuó corriendo hasta llegar a la intersección, sabiendo que por el impulso que tenía le sería difícil hacer el giro a la izquierda sin perder preciados segundos, que podrían hacerle perder de vista a la perseguida, decidió acelerar más. Se llevó un arma a la boca para dejar una pata libre y cuando llegó al cruce, tomó el poste del alumbrado, aprovechando la inercia de la corrida sumado a su flexibilidad natural de zorro le fue relativamente sencillo hacer el giro y tomar aún más impulso para correr.

A ambos los separaba antes una distancia variante de tres a cinco metros, pero con el impulso del giro la redujo a dos metros, aunque él bien sabía que si alargaba esto mucho más la terminaría perdiendo; tenía que capturarla en los próximos trescientos metros antes de que su estamina se agotara.

Se quitó el arma de los labios y vació el cargador disparando en un intento de darle, dos le rozaron el brazo y una la mejilla; con un gruñido molesto arrojó el arma vacía y sin dejar de correr apunto con la otra. «El hombro. Debo darle en el hombro.» Empezando a enojarse por la desesperación por no darle volvió a disparar, esta vez, logró atinarle una bala en el hombro, solo que no donde quería: el vendaje estaba casi sobre el omóplato y él le logró dar más hacia el ligamento.

Ella soltó un quejido de dolor y se llevó la pata, soltando el arma, al hombro, Nick aprovechó para reducir la distancia, tomando sus esposas con la pata libre. Al llegar con ella y bajar el martillo del arma para volver a disparar si la situación lo requería, levantó las esposas.

—Manos arriba y…

No pudo terminar la frase, la leopardo de las nieves, como un haz de luz, con los ojos verde oscuro tan intenso que parecía un demonio, se giró y con la pata sana le asestó un golpe en la muñeca, haciéndole soltar el arma y arrancándole una corriente de dolor por el brazo. Una sonrisa surcó por sus labios al ver su expresión y, veloz como una flecha, le dio un golpe al estómago, sacándole el aire. Nick se dobló por el dolor, a lo que ella aprovechó y, con una postura de pelea muy extraña, con una pata casi en su rostro y la otra a nivel del costado, sumado a que las piernas estaban muy abiertas, lo golpeó.

Fue como si una locomotora lo hubiera arrollado, tenía una fuerza ridícula. No. No era solo fuerza. Era la técnica. Al ella tener una postura tan abierta de pies y la pata al costado a nivel de la cintura, el movimiento giratorio para ejercer el golpe le daría una fuerza máxima que provenía de la cadera, le subiría por el brazo y explotaría en su pata. Sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperarse algo le quedó claro: no podía recibir muchos de esos golpes porque quedaría noqueado.

Quería pelear a la antigua, ¡pues venga! Nick se llevó ambas patas al rostro, poniéndose en guardia y poco después lanzó el primer golpe. Recordando su entrenamiento de hacía tantos años en la Academia, que lo tenía grabado con fuego en cada parte de sí, empezó a lanzar varios golpes, derechazos y combos, sin embargo, ella los esquivaba todos con una gracia insultante. No obstante, algo de lo que se dio cuenta era que, además de esquivarlos dando un paso atrás o hacia la dirección contraria de los golpes, como una serpiente, el pie izquierdo no lo despegaba del suelo, lo arrastraba con una delicadeza de bailarina y tampoco se apartaba la pata del rostro.

Los movimientos fluidos que realizaba para evadirlo lo desconcertaban, en la Academia, como en las prácticas en el gimnasio de la ZPD siempre lo hacían con diferentes artes marciales para que, en casos como estos, no los tomaran desprevenidos, no obstante, ese estilo de ella era nuevo para él. Sin dejarse intimidar lanzó más golpes con más intensidad, y cuando lanzó uno con la derecha, ella, con su pata que tenía casi en el rostro, le tomó la pata, frenándolo, respondió con tres golpes al rostro y giró su cuerpo, aplicándole una llave de judo, arrojándolo al suelo.

Nick impactó de espaldas contra el suelo, con un latigazo de dolor por la columna, la leopardo alzó una pata y trató de golpearlo, pero él logró detener el golpe tomándosela y tirando con fuerza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. A la vez que ella caía, él se levantaba y saltaba sobre ella, quedando sentado a horcajadas en la leopardo. Esta se quiso revolver para sacárselo de encima, aunque Nick lo evitó sacando sus garras y clavándoselas en la herida.

—No te muevas —gruñó, cansado; ella no le hizo caso, por lo que apretó más fuerte, la sangre de ella le manchaba el rojizo pelaje de la palma. Al fondo detectó el sonido de las sirenas policiales.

—Maldito policía —masculló ella, frunciendo el ceño y escaneándolo con esos ojos verdes.

Nick, sin sacarle las garras de la herida en el hombro, alcanzó el otro par de esposas que tenía al cinturón y las abrió para apresarla. Sin embargo, un ruido lo distrajo; un repiqueteo, uno que conocía muy bien. Giró la cabeza un poco a la derecha para constatar que era, pero no, no era una granada aturdidora, era una de humo. Instantes después, como si un volcán hubiera exhalado tal cantidad de humo, una pantalla negra le nubló la visión, para un momento después invertir los papeles y ser ella quien lo tuviera dominado.

No sabía quién, no sabía de dónde, no sabía cuándo, pero alguien la había ayudado. Alguien había lanzado aquella bomba. Oteó lo poco que no estaba cubierto de humo y entonces lo vio, una sombra se escabullía con gracia felina, trató de agudizar la visión, pero el sonido de un martillo le absorbió la atención. Ella lo apuntaba con su propia arma. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza al ver el cañón del arma casi en su rostro.

—Nos vemos, policía…

—No lo harás a tiempo —dijo Nick, tratando de conseguir tiempo—. No podrás huir a tiempo. Aunque me mates no saldrás con vida de esto.

Ella pareció divertirse por lo que dijo.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Crees que quiero salir viva? —Negó con la cabeza—. Nadie saldrá vivo, policía.

A Nick esas palabras lo hicieron ponerse nervioso, más aún que el tener un arma casi en el hocico.

—¿Qué quieres…? —comenzó, pero no pudo terminar.

—Porque somos una plaga —dijo— y Osiris es la cura… —Presionó el cañón contra su mejilla—. Se acaba el tiempo de decidir, policía.

Nick cerró los ojos esperando el disparo, sin siquiera pensar en otro animal que no fuera Judy. Oyó un disparo y contuvo el aliento, mas no sintió dolor ni nada, y él conocía perfectamente cómo dolía un disparo, primero calor y luego el dolor, pero esta vez no estaban esas sensaciones. Dubitativo, abrió los ojos, para toparse con que la leopardo sostenía la pistola de forma errática, con sangre goteándole de una agujero en el antebrazo.

—¡Papá! —gritó una voz, Nick ladeó la mirada y encontró a Meloney, caminando hacia él, a paso lento pero decidido, sin dejar de apuntar a la leopardo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, un poco más calmada, pero sin perder esa firmeza en la voz.

—Sí, hija —asintió Nick—; gracias.

Cuando la leopardo giró la cabeza para mirar a Meloney, él aprovechó para desarmarla dándole un golpe en la herida del antebrazo, cuando el arma cayó, la tomó y le apuntó.

Pese a que ambos, él y Meloney, la tenían a tiro de mira, ella no pareció preocuparse. Sangraba, estaba desarmada y la superaban en número, no había forma de que huyera; y aún así, estaba tranquila. A la vez que Meloney se acercaba, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, como esperando algo, oyendo algo o entrando en un trance, Nick no sabía qué, luego los abrió y una sonrisa algo desquiciada le deformó el rostro.

—Nos vemos, oficiales —dijo—. Mándale saludos al otro zorro de mi parte, y a la loba también, le hice una linda perforación, ¿verdad?

Se inclinó un poco y replegó sus orejas, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Nick detectó un atisbo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, una figura que parecía tener cuernos arrojó desde la azotea de un edificio cercano algo cilíndrico. «Demonios, no de nuevo.»

—Meloney… —empezó a decir, mas no terminó.

Como si una estrella estuviera naciendo en el mismo aire, todo brilló con intensidad por un momento, cegándolo y haciéndole doler los ojos, acto seguido un pitido atronador sonó, haciéndole sentir como si le taladraran la cabeza; conocía muy bien el efecto. Una granada aturdidora.

Cuando terminó el efecto y se hubo recuperado, la leopardo no estaba, se había esfumado, como si se hubiera volatilizado en el aire. Oteó la zona en su búsqueda, pero lo único que halló fue a su hija, apenas sosteniéndose de pie y con una pata en la cabeza. De seguro tenía el mismo efecto que él, supuso.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante y lanzó un juramento, casi gruñendo.

La había tenido ahí y no la arrestó, o al menos, disparado para inmovilizarla.

Sin embargo, pese a la pérdida, había descubierto dos cosas importantes: que Osiris era algo grande, muy grande, con un efecto devastador, y que, en efecto como había dicho James, Inval no trabajaba solo.

* * *

 **188 horas para El Renacer.**

Judy, en el despacho de su casa, trataba de reorganizar todo lo que tenían. Había hecho una improvisada reunión en su casa, por motivo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin tener casi ninguna pista fuerte, todo parecía estar escapándosele de las patas. Llamó a Lourdes, Dan, Lune, Samuel, y acompañándola mientras llegaban estaban Nick y Meloney.

Aún tenía la imagen de James, con lágrimas corriéndole por los ojos azules arrancándose la camiseta para detenerle el sangrado a Rachel de la herida de bala en la mejilla de lado a lado, le había sorprendido el vendaje que tenía en el pecho y los puntos que sobresalían del mismo por los extremos.

—¡James —había dicho, cuando llegó con él, ambos, Rachel y él, fijaron su mirada en ella— aparta y dale espacio a los paramédicos! —No había sido tan ingenua como para venir sin ambulancias, el ataque, sea el que fuese, había sido en un hospital, por lo que los heridos debían de ser muchos.

En una ambulancia del Hospital Militar de Zootopia, un antílope y un búfalo, se acercaron y trataron de hacerla tumbarse en la camilla, a lo que ella se negaba y empujaba a James para que fuera él quien lo hiciera. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder y Judy no sabía a quién mandar primero, si a Rachel, quien estaba sangrando y tenía una herida abierta, o a su hijo, que aunque no tuviera herida visible, el doctor Nassar, le había dicho que no debía durar mucho tiempo desconectado de respirador porque podría entrar en shock.

Con un gruñido exasperado tomó su radio y pidió a las demás ambulancias que apuraran el paso.

—¡Son la una por la mañana, por favor! —se quejó—. Las calles están vacías. ¡Apúrense! —Se volvió hacia James y Rachel—. Rachel, a la camilla, ahora —ordenó, con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. Ella quiso responderle, pero bastó con una mirada de Judy para que bajara las orejas e hiciera todo sin problemas.

A su lado James dejó escapar aire, que en lugar de un suspiro pareció más un silbido. «Preocupante.» Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso, hijo? —le preguntó. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, ¿razones? Primera, puede que le un shock respiratorio y muera; segunda, hubo un ataque al hospital (que momentos después le contó él que fue químico) y tercera, a su novia le dieron un tiro en la cara, atravesándole las mejillas. ¿Le hacían falta más razones? No obstante, no lo hizo por ello, sino para que se desahogara, ella bien conocía que llevar tanto peso encima terminaba por hacer ceder al más fuerte—. Deberías preocuparte por ti, lo de Rachel es poco. Una herida de bala en la cara —se apresuró a agregar al ver cómo fruncía el ceño—, pero poco comparado contigo. ¿Respiras bien?

—Sí, sí, mamá —respondió con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia. Judy entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa; James no era animal de preocuparse tanto por los demás, ni siquiera su novia. Bueno, sí, un poco, pero no a esos niveles. Se dejó caer de hombros, abatido—. ¿Crees —preguntó con un ronquido— crees que estará bien?

—Sí, James —lo calmó, colocándole una pata en el hombro—; sé de heridas de bala, créeme, y lo mucho que podría pasar sería que se desmaye por la pérdida de sangre. Si se presenta el caso, una transfusión de sangre, puntadas y analgésicos para el dolor y listo.

—¿Puntadas? —ironizó—. Mamá, no soy ciego, eso no se cura con puntadas. Cirugía plástica tal vez. Te creo con la herida de entrada, pero no la de salida; tendrán que reconstruirle la mejilla.

Judy torció los labios.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Suspiró—. Pero nada que los médicos no arreglen.

—¿Le pondrán drogas?

—Claro —respondió, confundida. ¿Por qué preguntaba aquello? Era lógico que los médicos lo harían—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es alérgica a algo?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. No es por eso precisamente, es que… —No terminó la frase, la segunda ambulancia llegó y él, con dificultad, subió y se fue. Judy se levantó y cuando ordenó a sus oficiales equipados con los trajes y suplementos para ataques químicos, la alertó que calles abajo, una nube negra se elevara en el aire.

No podía ir, pero Meloney estaba corriendo hacia allá.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada, Lourdes, Lune, Samuel, Dan y curiosamente Jeannette entraron al despacho, siendo esta última la que cerró la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a los pequeños. A Judy se le hizo peculiar el imaginarse cómo sería la hiena de madre.

—Ya que estamos aquí —inició, pasando la mirada por cada uno— pongámonos al día. —Suspiró—. Como saben, todo esto gira en torno a Inval, patólogo, infectólogo y genetista fugitivo de la ley que murió hace poco, habiéndose suicidado arrojándose de un barranco en Distrito Forestal, cuyo cuerpo ya fue encontrado. No tenemos pistas sólidas que nos digan algo claro, solo tres cosas: el anillo del mencionado en cuestión, con una inscripción que parece no tener sentido «¿Quién guiará al juez?»; es el responsable de la vacuna suprema de gripe que está en propiedad de Empresas Roux, que según lo que Lune y Dan investigaron, muta y se adapta a los nuevos virus. Una supervacuna, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y los dioses de la mitología egipcia: Anubis, dios de la muerte y Osiris, dios de la resurrección. Sumado a esto, recién constatamos que no trabajaba solo.

—Además —añadió Nick—, los que trabajan con o para Inval, suponemos, fueron los que realizaron el ataque al hospital.

—¿Sabes qué tipo de ataque fue? —quiso saber Lune.

—Químico.

—¿Químico? —se hizo notar Samuel—. ¿Qué clase de químico?

—No sabemos —dijo Judy, alicaída—. Medicina Forense está revisando los cuerpos para encontrar algún rastro de lo que sea que los mató.

—¿Cuántos murieron?

—El ochenta por ciento de los que estaban en el edificio.

Se hizo un silencio de cementerio, Judy juraba que si caía una aguja la oiría sin dudas, eso, y por su sentido del oído.

—Un ataque químico —dijo Jeannette, impasible, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y en su pata apretaba un folio, en sus ojos bailó un destello de sagacidad— es algo que no se consigue a la ligera. ¿Qué pasó con el que lo llevó a cabo?

—La —rectificó Nick—; era una leopardo de las nieves. —Se llevó una pata a la nuca, entre molesto y avergonzado—. Escapó.

—¿Se te escapó?

—Sí. —Se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de eso—. Pero lo que puedo decir es que era un animal entrenado, como menos, parecía no cansarse, pese a haber corrido bastante, tiene un rango de tiro casi perfecto, la herida de mi nuera lo confirma, además de una precisión demoníaca y me da la impresión que está entrenada para soportar el dolor porque tenía un vendaje en el hombro derecho, le di un disparo en una oreja y Meloney le atravesó el antebrazo con otro; y a pesar de todo, no gritó, y no dejó de moverse como lo hacía. —Se tocó la mandíbula—. Ese estilo de pelea es muy raro.

—¿Cómo? —se interesó Lourdes, su tono de voz traslucía la enorme ira que tenía en contra de aquel animal.

—Postura abierta, una pata casi sobre su rostro, que usó para evitar un golpe mío, y la otra a nivel de la cintura, que era con la que atacaba.

—¿Algún otro rasgo resaltante?

—Cuando se movía para esquivar, uno de sus dos pies lo mantenía siempre en el suelo.

—Ya. —Lourdes asintió, pensativa, no dijo nada más, solo se quedó en silencio, aislándose de los demás, haciendo sus conjeturas.

—En fin —habló Jeannette, rompiendo el silencio, tendiéndole a Judy el folio—, aquí tienes la información de la cuenta bancaria de Inval. Te la iba a llevar hoy a las doce, pero… bueno, toma.

Judy agradeció al tomar el folio, lo abrió y pasó la vista por el mismo. Eran varias hojas, tres de ellas engrapadas que, al leer con rapidez, era el contrato que se tenía que firmar para la apertura de cualquier tipo de cuenta, las dos últimas eran un protocolo que algunos bancos de la ciudad tenían, pero que el de Jeannette, profundizaba más. No estaba muy al tanto de los protocolos extra del banco de Jeannette, pero recordaba que profundizaban en la información personal, por más irrelevante que fuera, con cuentas especiales para no dar por error la tarjeta de las bóvedas a otros animales, más cuando el color de pelaje y de ojos se puede cambiar con facilidad con tintes y lentillas.

No había mucho de lo que agarrarse, la cuenta la abrió cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad para que le depositaran el salario de su empleo, nombre completo, Alastor Greco Inval, tenía su residencia en Sabana Central y otra en Tundratown, la ocupación, las relaciones sentimentales, que eran nulas, y los pasatiempos. Eso último picó a Judy, le parecía peculiar que alguien en medicina le gustara los acertijos y las matemáticas, de hecho, su tesis de graduación fue sobre números primos. «Bah, cada loco con su tema.»

—Jeannette —dijo Judy luego de un rato—, aquí dice que Inval tenía una cuenta especial, ¿siguen siendo como las conocía?

—Sí —confirmó la hiena—, esta cuenta posee una pequeña bóveda tipo casillero en la sede principal del banco mediante la cual se puede ingresar con un código y una tarjeta.

—¿Hay manera de que logren obtenerlas? —quiso saber; tal vez algunos de los compañeros de Inval tenían la tarjeta o el código.

Jeannette negó con la cabeza.

—Sin la clave y la tarjeta no se puede abrir la bóveda. Y si los socios de Alastor tuvieran ambas ya hubieran sacado lo que sea que estuviese allí.

—¿Sabes qué es?

—No. Solo el propietario de la bóveda lo sabe. —Hizo un gesto con la pata—. Ya sabes, política de privacidad. Y por si te lo preguntas, no, no pueden forzar la clave como en los cajeros automáticos, las bóvedas están diseñadas de tal manera que si introduces la tarjeta especialmente diseñada y no tienes la clave, o te equivocas una sola vez, se bloquea y tienes que hacer una cita para que te la desbloqueen. Es antirrobos por esa razón.

—¿Puedes acceder a esa bóveda? —Judy estaba empezando a barajear la posibilidad de que en la misma hubiera algo de gran importancia para el lobo, y si la conseguían antes que sus socios, irían por delante. Aunque estaban en zona muerta, al igual que ellos, la ZPD no tenía forma de acceder a la bóveda, Jeannette, sin embargo, sí—. ¿Tienes alguna copia de la tarjeta?

—Sí. —La hiena se dejó caer de hombros, demostrando por primera vez desde que la coneja la conocía, alguna señal de cansancio; Dan, a su lado, le puso una pata en el hombro—. Debemos tener, por así decirlo, la plantilla de cada tarjeta, pero sin la clave no puedo hacer nada.

—¿Hay alguna forma de saber la clave?

—El sistema es como un cajero: insertas la tarjeta en una ranura y en una pantallita con un teclado, introduces la clave, lo que… —Alzó las orejas de golpe y la comisura de los labios se movió un instante—. Oh, ya veo por donde quieres ir. —Fijó en Judy esos ojos azul hielo—. Como las bóvedas tienen una pista para la clave, ya que no hay algún animal atrás para verla, podrías tratar de adivinar la clave y con la copia de la tarjeta, abrirla. —Judy asintió con una sonrisa—. De adivinarla, puedes, pero si te equivocas una sola vez, se bloqueará y me llevará tres días el desbloquearla.

—¿Para cuándo podrías tener la copia de la tarjeta? —preguntó ella, con una nota de esperanza en la voz.

—Para hoy mismo; a la cinco de la tarde —respondió—. A más tardar, a las nueve de la noche. Depende de si mis ejecutivos no se ponen quisquillosos con todo esto.

—Perfecto —asintió Nick—. ¿Algún otro dato que tengan? —Nadie habló, Lourdes seguía en su burbuja. Él se volvió a la coneja—. Zanahorias, ¿algo más?

—No. —Pasó la vista por todos los presentes, sintiendo el agotamiento del día de hoy, miró su móvil. «Las cuatro de la mañana.»—. Jeannette, te agradezco que hagas todo lo que puedas para conseguir la tarjeta. Samuel, ¿cómo vas con lo de Atha?

—No he recibido noticias de él —respondió el lobo, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia—, pero supongo que dentro de poco ha de llamar.

—Bien; Dan y Lune, mañana después del medio día deberán ir y revisar al hilo la residencia de Inval en Sabana Central, Nick y yo iremos a Tundra. Lourdes…

—¿ _Mmm_? —Alzó la mirada.

—Rachel está en el Hospital Militar, junto a James, por si quieres pasarte por allá.

—Lo haré, esta misma mañana lo haré. Solo que estoy con una posibilidad inquietante… —Dejó la frase en el aire y volvió a su silencio.

—Meloney —le pidió a su hija, que estaba de pie, estoica, al lado de Nick—, cariño, ¿puedes ir mañana a la jefatura y dar las tareas diarias por mí? Ni tu padre ni yo aguantaremos más, necesitamos dormir.

—¿No lo han hecho? —se sorprendió ella. Judy sonrió con pesadez.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Vale —asintió ella.

—Gracias. —Se volvió a los demás—. Gracias por haber venido ahora y lo lamento también, supongo que algunos de ustedes debieron estar durmiendo.

—Yo lo estaba —dijo Lune, hablando por segunda vez desde que estaba allí, parecía que el sueño le estaba ganando—. Aunque te agradezco por sacarme de allá.

—Yo no lo estaba —dijo Samuel—. Bueno, no precisamente. —El tono lo decía todo. Dan le echó una pata al hombro.

—¿Así que tú también? —rió, ¿cómo hacía él para que nada de lo que pasara le afectase? O pareciera, al menos—. Noche loca, ¿eh? Digo, por todo esto que pasó. —Le guiñó un ojo tan descaradamente que para ser un zorro, no sabía qué era ser sutil, Jeannette, a su lado, gruñó; un gruñido que parecía un anuncio de muerte.

—Mocoso...

— _Bueno_. —Dan extendió la palabra, quitando la pata del hombro de Samuel y dando un pequeño aplauso—. ¿Podemos irnos, jefa?

Judy aún trataba de procesar cómo ambos, lobo y zorro, hacían para estar frescos y normales en semejante situación.

—Este… sí, sí, gracias. Nos veremos mañana.

Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a retirarse, Lune caminaba dando pequeños cabeceos, Samuel con las patas en los bolsillos, y Jeannette con una pata en el hombro de Dan, peligrosamente cerca del cuello. «Espero que llegue a mañana.» Meloney los fue a acompañar a la salida, dejando a Nick y ella solos en el despacho.

Cuando nadie los vio Judy dio un largo bostezo y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, para luego apoyar su rostro en sus patas.

—Zanahorias, compites con cualquier depredador con ese bostezo —se burló Nick. Judy sonrió.

—Cállate, torpe zorro —murmuró, cansada—. Es sueño, cansancio, estrés; no sé cómo sigo viva.

—Porque eres tú —dijo, tocándole la punta de la nariz—; por eso, principalmente.

—Necesito olvidarme de esto, despejarme la mente.

—Oh, perfecto. —Él se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, sonrió con malicia a la vez que le pasaba seguro—. ¿Sabes? Conozco una manera.

—¿Ahora? Dulces galletas con queso, Nick. ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

—Reconócelo, sabes que quieres. —Sonrió matador.

—¿Lo sé? —Sonrió, siguiéndole el juego—. Sí. Sí, lo sé.

Nick se acercó a ella y la besó.

Después de todo, era para despejarse…

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Atha?

¿El Nick vs Natasha?

¿La investigativa de Judy y los demás?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	11. X: Maat

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, como buen Beta anotas los puntos claves, y mejor aún sabes quién es Maat xD Aunque, por primera vez, la medalla es de otro. Creo que se va a acabar el mundo jajaja xD. Jaja, sí, pobre Nick, los años no pasan en vano y pues, contra una antigua militar, no tenía mucha suerte; aunque casi casi xD Con lo de la bóveda, aquí está, y con lo de Encélado vs Neit, es seguro que estará, no lo dudes xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Oh, ya verás poco a poco cómo cuadrará todo lo de Osiris en el plan de Inval, y pues, quien sabe si el guía aparecerá más... todo puede pasar :v Jaja, gracias, la costumbre de narrar batallas y leerlas, supongo xD Y bueno, no había mucho que hacer por Nick, si Meloney no hubiera intervenido hubiera muerto... Hum... Veremos si en efecto podrán avanzar como dices o quedarán varados xD. Gracias por leer.

 **nina:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **X**

 **Maat**

 **184 horas para El Renacer.**

—¿Estás seguro que oíste eso, Nico? —preguntó Sadie.

—Podría apostar mi cola por ello —aseveró él, sin apartarle la mirada de esos ojos, que ahora parecían color miel—. Ayer como no podía dormir pensando en qué haríamos, y sabiendo que no te quedarías quieta hasta encontrar algo, caminé por la casa y subí al techo a despejarme. Entonces los vi. Tía Lourdes, Meloney, Samuel, Dan y la que mamá había dicho que era su esposa, Lune, creo que se llamaba la loba roja y Meloney. Todos venían a la casa.

—Pero en concreto —dijo, mirándolo aún con duda; el sol de la mañana le daba un interesante diseño a su pelaje, le hacía parecer que era de un gris casi plateado—, las exactas palabras, ¿eso fue lo que oíste?

—Sí —asintió, sin dejar de caminar al cibercafé del Centro; luego de estar todo el día en la biblioteca y encontrar, al revisar la historia de Egipto, que los faraones eran enterrados en las pirámides y en el mayor de los casos bajo tierra, con joyas y algunos sortilegios para que según su mitología, pudieran realizar el viaje al Inframundo un poco mejor. Que los obeliscos en sí no representaban mucho, aunque en algunos libros se decía que eran un intento de los hombres por llegar a los dioses, y que el símbolo más utilizado en la iconografía de la cultura era el _Anj_ , un jeroglífico que significa vida; ambos habían acordado ir hoy a un cibercafé y buscar todos los edificios de Zootopia que tuvieran dicho símbolo. Siendo sincero, fue idea e insistencia de ella—. Bajé a ver qué pasaba, y según escuché, con la oreja pegada a la puerta cuando ellos entraron, que alguien o algo atacó el hospital…

—Sí, lo oí en las noticias de esta mañana. —Sadie rodó los ojos, algo molesta—. Mamá está algo paranoica con eso.

—Ajá, bueno, y en ese ataque resultó herida Rachel y el ochenta por ciento de los animales en el edificio, murieron. —Cruzaron la calle cuando el semáforo se los indicó y reanudaron su camino—. Sadie, míralo bien, estás… estamos tratando con animales profesionales. Mira cómo dejaron a James, o cómo mataron a esos animales. Y no me digas que no fueron ellos —se apresuró a agregar cuando vio que iba a replicar—; Sadie, los habrá matado lo que sea que los mató, pero no hay que ser un genetista o un microbiólogo para saber que fueron ellos. —Suspiró—. ¿Y si dejamos esto aquí, por tu seguridad? No quiero que te pase nada —agregó dejándose caer de hombros.

Nico sabía que aunque le diera pruebas contundentes, aunque trajera a la muerte y se la presentara a Sadie para demostrarle el peligro que corrían, ella no menguaría, solo apartaría los problemas con una pata y seguiría sin detenerse. Era igual de terca que sus padres, y eso era decir mucho. Le sorprendió sentir cómo ella le rodeaba la muñeca con los dedos y le daba un ligero apretón para luego suavizar el agarre.

—No pasara nada, ¿bien? —dijo con cariño. Nico suspiró.

—Eso espero… Eso espero…

—Ahora —agregó, más animada aún—, hagamos una lista de qué lugares tienen ese símbolo.

—Espero no sean muchos —murmuró con sinceridad, una cosa era buscar cinco obeliscos, ¿pero quién sabe cuántos lugares con el símbolo del Anj? Sería extremo.

—No lo serán, sé positivo. Tendremos suerte, ya verás.

Encaminándose a uno de los muchos centros comerciales del Centro, y con la vista entretenida en un anuncio de un concierto de reaparición que Gazelle realizaría (si recordaba bien era una cantante que le gustaba a sus padres), murmuró algo para sí:

—Espero que no se nos termine acabando…

* * *

 **182 horas para El Renacer.**

Maat caminaba por las calles del Centro de Zootopia, con toda la calma que su anónimo estatus le confería, era uno más del montón y eso lo sabía aprovechar. Estaba al tanto de que ya habían descubierto que Alastor tenía asociaciones con los otros animales, a los cuales no conocía, pero trataba, por medio de terceros, con Neit. Sin embargo, nada sabían de sí. Eso lo colocaba en una situación ventajosa.

Pero el problema no era su identidad, era la policía. Alastor había sido muy descuidado al haberse llevado el anillo consigo, ahora la ZPD lo tenía en su poder, aunque por suerte no sabían descifrarlo, y aunque supieran la respuesta del grabado, no sabrían cómo usarlo… O más bien, dónde.

Llegó a una intersección del Centro, dónde los edificio se alzaban de varias formas y colores, perforando el cielo firmemente, y giró en un recodo, adentrándose en el callejón que separaba la sede principal del Banco Central de Zootopia y el bufete de abogados principal. Fue caminando, oteando cada centímetro del callejón, en su búsqueda.

—¿Dónde lo habrá dejado? —murmuró para sí. Cuando estaba llegando al contenedor de basura que recibía los desechos de ambos edificios mediante un ducto, vio algo que le llamó la atención: una pequeña lata metálica con un Anj grabado—. Una lata —refunfuñó abriéndola—. ¿Qué clase de imbécil pone esto en una lata de metal? Sería un milagro si no está dañada.

Sacó de la lata el delgado artefacto y lo pasó entre sus patas: una tarjeta electrónica. Le pareció curioso su diseño, a primera vista parecía una tarjeta de crédito común y corriente, sólo que en lugar de tener un chip de identificación como las demás, en su superficie tenía una especie de relieve, líneas rectas que en ciertos lugares se doblaban y curveaban formando círculos y patrones, con un número cinco en relieve también. «Rara.»

Tomó la lata y la arrojó al contenedor; aunque no pudieran relacionarlos con ellos, era mejor prevenir. Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió al banco. Entro como todo el mundo, con paso relajado y haciendo parecer que tenía la mente en otro sitio, pero se movía estratégicamente donde las cámaras no pudieran grabarle. Maat no había nacido ayer, sabía que los bancos pequeños tenían de tres a siete cámaras y tenían su vigilante, pero los bancos grandes o sedes, no. Contó las cámaras, cincuenta y ocho, demasiadas para un vigilante, lo más probable es que de esas, estén menos de cinco operativas, diez máximo, en puntos claves; puntos que reconocería como un cazador a su presa.

Se movió con la agilidad que su cuerpo tenía, y sin llamar la atención de los ajetreados animales, tanto empleados como clientes, hasta llegar a la escalera que conducía a la zona de bóvedas. Donde un rinoceronte le trancó el paso.

—Solo personal autorizado —dijo, con una voz gruesa, casi como una tuba.

—Tengo acceso —dijo Maat, sacando la tarjeta y mostrándosela—; voy a mi bóveda.

El rinoceronte se le quedó viendo y arqueó una ceja, entre molesto, confundido e intrigado. Maat ya se había acostumbrado a todo tipo de reacciones de los demás animales por su aspecto, después de todo, siempre cambiaba; ahora, además de ir con un maquillaje de cuerpo completo que le ocultaba su verdadera especie, iba con unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta de cuadros y sobre esta una chaqueta con capucha. Cualquiera le confundiría con un ladrón, sino fuera por la tarjeta ya le hubieran echado.

Un minuto más tarde el de seguridad se apartó y la dejó pasar. Bajó las escaleras apurando un poco el paso, escuchando el ruido cada vez que daba un paso. «Estúpidas escaleras metálicas.» Se miró el reloj en su muñeca, las diez de la mañana, debía apurarse, le quedaba poco menos de dos horas. Llegó a una zona subterránea, una única habitación dividida en dos, la mitad derecha con la cámara acorazada donde el banco guardaba su dinero, y la mitad izquierda, con unas rejas para ingresar a la zona de bóvedas, en cuya puerta había una comadreja haciendo guardia. Maat no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía de que una comadreja sea el de seguridad.

Le mostró la tarjeta y él le permitió pasar. Caminó hasta los pequeños casilleros que había en filas, como una secundaria, solo que estos tenían una pequeña pantalla, una ranura especializada para la tarjeta y un teclado. Se fue al casillero con el número cinco y una vez allí, introdujo la tarjeta, al instante la pantalla oscura del mismo se volvió de color azul, unas palabras en la parte de arriba, como pista, y en la de abajo una línea parpadeante. «INTRODUZCA CLAVE SECRETA: ¿QUIÉN GUIARÁ AL JUEZ?»

Maat negó con la cabeza, divirtiéndole el asunto.

—Nunca cambias, ¿eh, Greco? —murmuró, introduciendo la contraseña de seis letras. Acto seguido podía escuchar como la circuitería quitaba los gruesos cerrojos del casillero y la puerta se abrió un poco, con un ligero sonido de vacío. Maat la abrió por completo y vio un pequeño artefacto en él; era lo único que había—. Quién diría que la llave sería de verdad una llave. —Pasó la pequeña llave por sus patas y, luego de pasarle una cadena por el círculo que tenía en su agarre, se la colgó al cuello, oculta por su camiseta—. Aún falta para Osiris —dijo en voz baja al ver su reloj—, pero si esto sigue así, tocará adelantarlo.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, esta se selló con un sonido de succión y se giró para irse. Pasó la vista por el techo y las esquinas del lugar; sin cámaras. Perfecto. Metió la pata en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una jeringa con Benzodiazepina, al menos esto bastaría para dormir a la comadreja y, con suerte, olvide parte de su rostro.

Se acercó con cuidado y en un movimiento le hizo una llave, inyectándole la aguja en el cuello; este se revolvió tratando de zafársele, pero Maat fue lo suficientemente rápido para presionar el embolo e introducirle el químico. El guardia se revolvió pocas veces más hasta que, poco a poco, se rindió. Por un momento le pareció que tal vez fue mucha solución para él, no obstante, se percató de que el pecho subía y bajaba con normalidad.

Se tocó el cuerpo y el cuello, donde colgaba la llave, y una vez que se aseguró de tenerla, así como la tarjeta, empezó a subir las escaleras.

Casi llegando arriba notó que parte de sus antebrazos estaban al descubierto, se le había corrido el maquillaje. Sin preocuparse, se cerró la chaqueta, metió las patas en los bolsillos de la misma y, luego de despedirse del rinoceronte con un asentamiento, salió del banco.

* * *

 **181 horas para el Renacer.**

Lune no tenía ganas de levantarse, cuando el reloj marcó las once de la mañana lo único que hizo fue quedarse durante los quince minutos siguientes con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, si bien la jefa Hopps esta madrugada dijo que iría después del mediodía y tácitamente les indicaba a Dan y ella que también fueran a esa hora, no tenía ganas de ir. Sentía que este caso se estaba alargando más de lo que desde un principio debía.

Anoche cuando había llegado del despacho de Judy se había pasado hasta las seis de la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de hallar algún punto que la jefa Hopps se le hubiera pasado por alto, sin éxito alguno. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que, en parte, le quitaba el sueño, lo otro o más bien _el_ otro, era Carla.

Aún no dejaba de pensar en ese beso que le dio de improvisto, y eso la molestaba mucho. Se suponía que era una oficial entrenada para no dejarse llevar por las emociones, tanto en la vida privada como en el trabajo, entonces, ¿qué pasaba? Se colocó un brazo sobre los ojos y suspiró, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos. No podía sentirse rara por todo lo que _él_ hacía. Era estúpido. Que la recibiera con atenciones luego de que se pasara un día entero buscando el cuerpo de Inval en el río Moongose, no significaba nada, a lo mucho una disculpa.

Se apartó el brazo con un gruñido, encaminándose hacia la ducha de su cuarto. Sintiendo cómo el agua fría se llevaba consigo esos pensamientos, pudo espabilarse un poco; se cambió y vistió con el uniforme, y cuando salió a la sala, no encontró a Carla por ningún lado. Agudizó el oído y se percató de un ligero silbido que venía de la cocina, al entrar _lo_ encontró preparando café. «Como si fuera su casa», pensó, aunque no supo si parecerle divertido aquello o molestarse por tomarse tanta confianza.

Bah, total, había animales aún más confianzudos.

—Madrugaste —gruñó, cansada, la verdad era que necesitaba dormir, pero una buena taza de café la reanimaría. Café, qué sería de un policía sin aquel vital líquido.

 _Él_ ladeó la mirada de la cafetera en la estufa y le sonrió, la luz natural que iluminaba la cocina le perfiló las facciones, haciendo que el pelaje pareciera de oro y haciéndole más radiante la sonrisa. ¿Estaba más alegre de lo normal o era idea de la loba roja?

—Sí —respondió Carla, se volvió hacia la cafetera que ya estaba humeando, la quitó del fuego y sirvió dos tazas. La miró a los ojos—. ¿Vas a querer?

Lune soltó un bufido que quedó a medio camino de ser divertido.

—La pregunta ofende. —Bostezó, y miró el reloj en la pared: 11:25am, faltaba aún para que el turno de la tarde iniciara—. Sin azúcar, por favor.

Carla arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un mohín.

—¿Sin azúcar?

—Sí.

Luego de un momento _él_ le sirvió la taza y bebió la suya, Lune se percató de que parecía _dubitativo_ en hacer algo, pasaba su pezuña por el borde de la taza y cuando terminó de beber, la giraba poco a poco.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Lune levantó una de sus orejas.

—El beso… —Parecía _apenado_ ; qué raro—. Lo pensé y… bueno, sé que estuvo mal. Es decir, siempre me había pasado que los demás animales creían que decía lo de mi asexualidad en burla, o decían que no existía. Al final me harté y decidí hacer eso, ya sabes, el beso.

—¿Besabas a quienes no te creían para probar un punto? —se extrañó, inclinándose hacia ella y apoyándose contra el planchón de la cocina. Extrañamente no estaba molesta por el suceso, si tenía que ser sincera, estaba demasiado agotada por el caso como para enojarse por aquello—. No es algo que haga todo el mundo, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí —asintió, bajando la mirada. Lune arqueó una ceja, ¿qué pasó con la Carla que casi la noqueó de una patada? Ahora se veía más frágil, más débil, incluso.

—Un momento —preguntó, creyendo intuir lo que pasaba—, ¿ahora eres _él_ o _ella_?

— _Ella_.

Oh… así que era eso. Qué curioso, pensó Lune, cuando Carla era _él_ se mostraba más _rudo_ y más _decidido_ con sus acciones, el beso era un claro ejemplo de ello, nadie que tuviera dos dedos de frente besaría a otro porque sí; y al pensarlo se volvió a sentir entre enfadada y contrariada; sí, ningún animal lo haría, ¿pero por qué ella no la apartó al momento, sino que se dejó? En cambio, cuando era _ella_ parecía tener ese aspecto emocional más dominante. Sensible, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—En fin —retomó el hilo de la conversación—, no te preocupes por eso. Fue… —Dudó en decirlo, en teoría era fácil, «solo un beso»; sí, pero ¿realmente lo era? ¿Si fuera solo un beso por qué se sintió así tan rara?—… solo un beso —dijo, y esperaba, de verdad esperaba que fuera solo eso. Solo un beso.

Carla levantó la mirada, más alegre, y ahora sí se veía _linda_.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—¿Por qué? —Lune ladeó un poco la cabeza, intrigada.

—Por esto. —Quitó una pezuña de la taza e hizo un pequeño gesto para referirse al departamento—. Gracias por darme un techo, y por sacarme de la cárcel. Es decir, aún no entiendo la razón por lo que lo hiciste, pero gracias. Me estás dando asilo cuando no deberías.

Vaya… Eso no se lo esperaba, si bien las atenciones que _ella_ tuvo cuando llegó anoche ya de por sí eran una especie de forma de enmendar lo que había hecho, el que le agradeciera por todo la hizo sentir extraña, como si algo calentito se le extendiese por el pecho; podía jurar que sentía cosquillas en las mejillas.

—No hay de que —repuso, aún sorprendida, y para relajar el ambiente, agregó—: ¿Acaso estás diciéndome que te busque otro lugar? —bromeó, colocándose una pata en la cintura.

Carla abrió muchos los ojos.

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a decir—. No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que… —De pronto, Lune estalló en risas, sintiéndose rara, hacía tanto, casi desde que su madre murió, que no se reía así. Sí, con Dan sonreía o reía poco, pero no así. Era curioso.

Carla la miró confundida, para acto seguido sonreír de medio lado.

Lune dejó de reír y miró de nuevo el reloj: 11:30am, debía irse si quería llegar a buena hora a la jefatura. Aunque era extraño que Dan no hubiera pasado ya por ella. Tomó su celular y le mandó un texto al zorro, para al minuto recibir su contestación: «No podré buscarte, estoy… indispuesto. Sí. Nos vemos en la jefatura.»

La loba roja suspiró dejándose caer de hombros, ni modo, tendría que caminar.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Carla, pasando la vista por el reloj de la pared.

—Sí —asintió, salió de la cocina y fue a por las llaves, su arma reglamentaria, las esposas, la radio y la placa. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, con el pomo en la pata. No estaba acostumbrada a tener compañía en su casa, por lo que la despensa no era algo que estuviera a todo el tope, ella tenía lo esencial. No lo pensó cuando fue a buscar el cuerpo de Inval, pero ahora le entraba la duda de si había suficiente para ambas, o al menos para Carla.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó _esta_ , desde el umbral de la cocina.

Lune lo pensó por un momento, luego sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de ese gris ceniza.

—¿Me acompañas?

Momentos más tarde ambas caminaban con normalidad por las calles del centro, una con el uniforme de la ZPD y _la otra_ con su pantalón de chándal y camiseta deportiva. Eso la hizo pensar, esa era la única ropa que tenía, debía hacer algo, pero su talla de ropa era muy ancha para una gacela, además de, al menos, una talla más grande.

Lune aún no se acostumbraba a caminar, mucho menos hablar, con naturalidad con la gacela. Siempre habían discutido por una razón, o tenido esa chispa entre ambas que no les permitía estar tranquilas en un solo lugar; y ahora… ahora parecían amigas. «Prefiero mil veces que sea _ella_ a _él_ », pensó, tomando la plaza del Centro.

No hizo comentario alguno, por lo que miró hacia atrás y vio que Carla se quedó en la plaza, inmóvil, viendo algo. La sombra del obelisco en el centro de la misma causaba un efecto raro en ella, así como el sol en su casa le hacía parecer el pelaje como de oro, con la sombra, parecía como las páginas amarillentas de un libro viejo, uno que guardaba un gran conocimiento.

—Carla —le llamó. _Ella_ no se movió, siguió con la vista fija en lo que sea que veía; visión que le era obstruida a la loba roja por el obelisco. Caminó hasta ella y entonces lo vio: una pantera prácticamente estaba comiéndose al que sería su cachorro a gritos, y el pequeño estaba llorando—. Oh… —Tomó la radio de su cintura para llamar una patrulla y si se ponía rudo, tener vehículo para llevarla arrestada—. Central —comenzó a decir—, aquí Vicario…

Se cortó de repente cuando Carla hizo un ademan de caminar hacia la pantera, pero en un acto casi de reflejo, Lune la tomó por el brazo para detenerla. _Ella_ volvió la mirada y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina a la loba roja, el rostro de Carla parecía de mármol y sus ojos grises, por la sombra y por la expresión de _ella_ , parecían las cenizas oscuras que dejan los cuerpos quemados.

—Suéltame —dijo por lo bajo. Corto y claro, pero con una intensidad abrumadora—. Por tu bien, suéltame.

—Carla, ya van a…

Entonces lo oyeron, un sonido claro y seco: una bofetada. Ambas posaron su atención en la pantera y está aún conservaba la pata en alto y el pequeño se silenció de golpe, sosteniéndose la mejilla, lloroso. Lune se sorprendió por dos cosas, la primera, porque jamás creyó odiar tanto a un animal que ni siquiera conocía, y la segunda, por el golpe que recibió en el costado, suave, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como sacarle el aire de momento.

Carla se zafó de su agarre y, como la gacela que era, en un parpadeo y a grandes zancadas llegó con la pantera, quien se sorprendió de verla, y más aún cuando Carla, como si flotase en el aire y con un rápido movimiento giró sobre sí _misma_ , apoyó sus pezuñas en el suelo y con impulso pateó a la pantera en la mandíbula. A Lune le recordó las películas de acción tan surrealista donde los protagonistas peleaban como si pisaran el aire o fueran imbatibles, porque luego de aquella patada, Carla dio un amplio giro para tomar impulso y le dio una patada horizontal en el estómago.

La pantera cayó al suelo mientras Lune corría hacia donde Carla para _detenerla_. Al llegar notó que _ella_ estaba más firme que una piedra, su postura indicaba que no bajaba la guardia y que esperaba que algo pasara; tal vez que la ataquen, supuso. Le colocó una pata en el hombro y _ella_ la miró. Gris y azul oscuro. No se dijeron nada, pero _ella_ entendió el mensaje: déjalo. Carla cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, en un intento de calmarse, mientras Lune miraba por sobre el hombro de la gacela a la pantera en el suelo que gemía de dolor.

Tomó el radio, pidió refuerzos, y luego, aún sin apartarle la vista a Carla en su totalidad, se agachó junto al pequeño. No debería tener más de seis o siete años, y la marca de la bofetada se le notaba apenas por sobre el pelaje. Instantes después Carla se acuclilló a su lado, y le pasó una pezuña por la mejilla al cachorro, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo estás, campeón? —preguntó, con tacto. El pequeño no respondió, solo se limpió la nariz y mantuvo la mirada en ella—. ¿Estás bien? —Asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Te duele? —Carla le dio un toquecito en la mejilla, y cuando él negó, _ella_ le sonrió—. Oh, vaya, eres muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías?

—No —dijo, con un susurro tan bajo que Lune casi no lo oye.

—Pues sí, lo eres —lo animó Carla, volteó la mirada y notó las patrullas que estaban llegando—. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —El pequeño asintió—. ¿Ves esas patrullas allá? Quiero que vayas con ellos y les cuentes lo que pasó, ¿bien? —Volvió a asentir—. Vale, ahora ve. —Acto seguido el pequeño se fue.

Lune, sin poder creer que Carla fuera un animal que tuviera ese tacto con los niños, se puso de pie y pensó qué haría. No iba a inmiscuirse con el pequeño, eso se lo dejaría al Departamento de Protección Infantil, sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que si apartaba a la madre del niño, este se quedaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo en las oficinas o tal vez un orfanato, pero tampoco podía devolverlo con ella.

No sabía qué decisión tomar.

Carla se puso de pie y apretó las pezuñas, sin apartar la mirada de la pantera retorciéndose en el suelo.

—Llévatela, por favor —pidió; Lune vio que volvía a tener ese aire opaco en los ojos y en todo el cuerpo, como queriendo lanzarse sobre la pantera.

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto? —preguntó Lune. Vale, a ella también le afectó un poco, es decir, ¿cómo no puede causarte algo ver como maltratan a un pequeño?—. ¿Te ha pasado lo mismo de pequeña?

—No. —Carla bufó lento y con fuerza—. Es solo que me da asco.

—¿Asco?

—Sí; asco. —Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas—. ¿Cómo es posible que pase eso? ¿Por qué pegarle a su propio hijo? Eso me enferma. —Hizo una pausa—. Por favor, llévatela o…

—¿O qué? —inquirió ella.

Carla frunció el ceño y su aspecto se tornó tan amenazador como un depredador bajo la sombra del obelisco en el centro de la plaza.

—O no me controlaré.

—¿Controlarte? —Por alguna razón le parecía algo extremista el que Carla se sintiera tan _tocada_ por ese incidente. Lune llegó a creer que a ella no le molestaba más de lo moralmente normal por su entrenamiento policíaco—. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacerle? ¡Mira como la dejaste! —exclamó apuntando a la pantera—. ¿Te parece poco?

—Sí, muy poco —repuso Carla, inmutable, con una calma que parecía de otro mundo—. Está podrida por dentro, eso no es una madre. Solo llévatela y ya —añadió dándose media vuelta para irse.

—¿O qué? —preguntó de nuevo, no le gustaba quedarse con una pregunta sin responder. Le tiró las llaves del departamento al vuelo.

Carla las tomó y le lanzó una mirada que casi la parte al medio: fría, firme, sin duda y con algo en el fondo, algo muy oculto.

—O la mataré.

* * *

 **177 horas para El Renacer.**

Luego de que durante casi tres horas estuviera razonando con sus ejecutivos, Jeannette por fin reunió las firmas necesarias para poder acceder a la copia de la tarjeta de seguridad de la bóveda de Inval. El banco podrá ser de su propiedad, pero como era una comitiva debían todos estar de acuerdo, o al menos la mayoría, para autorizar cosas importantes.

Llegó a su despacho y se tumbó en la mullida silla tras el escritorio. Luego de tomarse un tiempo para relajarse y dejar salir el estrés que siempre cargaba tras terminar las reuniones para alguna decisión, tomó el teléfono de la oficina y presionó el botón para comunicarse con Hugo, el encargado en el tercer piso de velar por las copias de seguridad.

—Jefa —dijo Hugo cuando contestó—, ¿qué necesita?

—Hola, Hugo —saludó, desajustándose un poco la corbata—, necesito que busques algo: la copia de la tarjeta de seguridad de Alastor Inval. Casillero cinco.

Durante unos minutos se oyó el tarareo de Hugo tras la línea, siendo interrumpido de golpe.

—Vaya —dijo.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber ella.

—Según los Registros —empezó a decir él. Los Registros; aquel documento que se imprimía automáticamente en las máquinas del piso cinco que era enviado de forma certera y segura cada doce horas por el mismo sistema de control de las bóvedas. Se emitían dos hojas por día con la fecha, hora y tiempo que la bóveda duró abierta, uno a las doce de la noche y otro a las doce del mediodía— el Casillero cinco fue abierto hoy a las diez de la mañana, duró abierto menos de cinco minutos y volvieron a cerrarlo.

Oh no, oh no, no, no y no. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—¿No se equivocaron con la clave o usaron una tarjeta falsa? —preguntó, apretando el teléfono en su pata. Al momento supo lo estúpido de su pregunta. No, no podía equivocarse con la clave o hubieran recibido el reporte y no pudieron haber usado una tarjeta falsa, podrían haber copiado el patrón, sí, pero no los micro terminales que poseía la misma, terminales de silicio que conducían la corriente de microamperios necesarias para que el cajero la reconociera y no la soltara hasta que lo que sea que fueran a hacer estuviera hecho. Suspiró para calmarse un poco. Judy le había pedido aquello para agilizar su caso, y Jeannette no era tonta, era un caso grave, su experiencia en la SPQR se lo decía—. ¿A las diez? —dijo luego de un rato.

—Sí, jefa. A las diez y treinta y dos minutos con cuarenta y seis segundos, para ser más precisos.

—¿Las cámaras? —Se aferró a la posibilidad que quien sea que haya pasado a esa hora por las bóvedas, tuviera que haber quedado filmado.

—Deme un momento. —Durante lentos y exasperantes siete minutos, Jeannette estaba girando un bolígrafo entre los dedos de sus patas—. Qué raro —se extrañó él—. Quien sea el animal que entró, se movió por los puntos ciegos de las cámaras, pero la siete y nueve lo captaron. Un animal con jeans y suéter negro con capucha alzada.

—Contacta con Jaime —ordenó, pensando en la comadreja guardia de seguridad de la bóveda.

—Eso estoy haciendo, jefa —le comentó Hugo—, pero no contesta su radio.

—¿Cómo que no lo contesta? —Cada vez estaba constatando que de alguna forma se les adelantaron, y en sus propias narices—. Llama a Galviz, Hugo, él es la primera línea para descender a la bóveda y dile que baje a ver a Jaime y te diga por qué no contesta la radio. ¡Ahora!

Oyó el chasquido del teléfono colgándose y la línea se canceló, ella colgó el teléfono y se acomodó en la silla, soltándose por completo. Suspiró y se frotó el entrecejo tratando de contener todo lo que estaba pasando. La única manera posible de que esto pasase era que Inval, de alguna manera de la que ella no tenía conocimiento, le confió la tarjeta y la clave de seguridad a alguien. ¿Pero a quién?

Sacó su móvil y marcó al número de Judy, luego de tres timbres la coneja contestó, Jeannette solo dijo tres palabras:

—Se nos adelantaron.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Maat?

¿La escena de Lune y Carla?

¿El cómo se le adelantaron a Jeannette?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	12. XI: Como si ya se conocieran

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Modalidad de la misión: Supervivencia, los demás niveles son muy suaves para Sadie; Cantidad de Respawns: 0. Que empiece el juego :v Hum, interesante teoría con respecto a la llave, mi estimado, pero no puedo responder; deberás esperar a que la llave entre en juego :v Cierto, no puede ser simple asco, y sí, aquí lo sabrás... al menos en parte xd . Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, sí, esperemos que no se les acabe la suerte... quien sabe, puede que si, como puede que no :v Hum, interesante, se te escapa Maat; bien, bien, eso me dará el chance para sorprenderte. Jaja, la gacela ciertamente es una caja de sorpresa, y ya que quieres saber por qué es así, bueno, aquí se revela un poco, espero te guste xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Neville Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, dw, entiendo que la school puede ser un incordio :P Peeero, estás aquí, es lo importante xd Dw, no es deshonroso que no puedas hallar las pista, por los dioses, descubriste quien es Maat, eso es un punto :v Además, eso me da la dicha de poder impactarte con lo que tengo pensado :v Eka löv ono, mz. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Como si ya se conocieran**

 **180 horas para El Renacer.**

El introducir Anj en el buscador de Zoogle no les arrojó resultados concretos, solo apuntó lo que ya sabían: que era un símbolo egipcio que representaba la vida, más nada. Luego de recorrer páginas y páginas en el buscador, decidieron enfocar la búsqueda de forma más específica, colocando así edificios, construcciones o algo en la ciudad que contuviera dicho símbolo. Por un momento se habían ilusionado al ver que solo eran cinco enlaces, pero todos eran de negocios de envíos Egipto-Zootopia.

Nada que valiera la pena.

Nico se había sentido esperanzado, es decir, si no encontraban nada referente a eso en la edificaciones quería decir que no tendrían que lanzarse aquella campaña en búsqueda de todos los lugares, sin embargo, poco le duró la esperanza, porque exactos diez minutos luego de que Sadie se diera por vencida con respecto a la búsqueda virtual, le propuso la mayor locura del mundo:

—Busquemos nosotros mismos.

—¿Estás de broma? —respondió Nico, sin tomar enserio aquella propuesta, ¿de verdad pensaba que iban a buscar distrito por distrito algo que tuviese que ver con los Anj?

No necesito respuesta, con ver el brillo en sus ojos, que ahora parecían color verde grisáceo, supo que lo decía enserio. Eso, y sumado a que estaba empezando a curvársele una sonrisa. ¡Por los dioses, ¿es que esa lince no podía divertirse como un animal normal?! ¿Qué tenía de emocionante el seguirle la pista, o en dado caso intentar de seguirla, a unos locos asesinos? Es como si gritaran para que los maten. Bueno, tenía que ser sincero, sí causaba cierta emoción, la forma en que podrían ser más astutos que ellos y poder encontrarlos, o la adrenalina por cubrir sus pasos para no dejar que los encuentren; si eso era ser policía, no veía tan mal la carrera. Tal vez podría ser como Meloney. Pero luego recordó todo lo que pasó de más chico, el secuestro de la SPQR de sus hermanos, el cómo le inyectaron el nuevo prototipo de los Aulladores, y cómo terminó Sabrina, para alejarse totalmente de eso.

Sería policía el día que Sadie fuera introvertida.

Lo que es igual a nunca.

Se pasó una pata por el rostro y luego por las orejas, rozando la perforación que tenía, la cual se lo había hecho en un cumpleaños de ella, aunque no tenía recuerdos de cómo y se recordó el tener qué quitársela. Se dejó caer de hombros a la vez que suspiraba, sonriéndole resignado al destino que lo deparaba.

Después de todo, si se mantenían con cuidado, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

 **178 horas para El Renacer.**

—Sí, Sabrina —le contó Meloney por teléfono mientras subía en el ascensor del Hospital Militar al piso donde tenían a James, le sorprendía el hecho de que su móvil tuviera señal dentro de aquel cubículo, aunque más le sorprendió el hecho de cómo había quedado Rachel. Ella no era un as con las armas, o con la precisión, pero solo tuvo que ver el rostro de su cuñada para darse cuenta que lo que dijo su padre había sido poco; semejante nivel de precisión no lo tenía cualquiera. La bala, según lo que le habían dicho los médicos, le había atravesado la mejilla izquierda, quebrando dos colmillos de ese lado y destruyendo cinco del lado derecho, no hizo falta decir que la mejilla derecha se la tuvieron que reconstruir con cirugía plástica. No pudo mirarla mucho tiempo, le hizo recordar cómo había estado Sabrina aquel tiempo, postrada en una cama. «Los Wilde parecemos tener una maldición que ni siquiera nos afecta a nosotros, sino a lo que más nos importa», había pensado al verla; primero Nick con James, según él mismo le contó, luego ella con Sabrina, y ahora James con Rachel—, eso fue lo que el médico me dijo de ella.

—¿Y qué te dijeron de James? —preguntó, de fondo se escuchaba el llanto de Jaune.

—Voy a verlo —respondió, observando cómo el número en la pantalla sobre el tablero de control del elevador, cambiaba poco a poco de forma ascendente hacia el piso seis—. ¿Por qué Jaune está llorando tanto? —quiso saber.

—Estoy tratando de cambiarlo, Mily —contestó; Meloney pudo percibir y a la vez imaginarse cómo estaría ella maniobrando el móvil en su hombro mientras lo cambiaba—. No es fácil.

—Por favor, Sissy —replicó ella, sonriendo por la situación—, es solo un cambio. No es una bomba que debas desactivar, o un código para una cura mundial; es simple.

—¿He de recordarte que mi destreza con los bebes es de menos quince?

—Pues aprende —rió la vulpina—; ser madre lleva tiempo.

—Bah —le restó importancia Sabrina, con el llanto de Jaune más fuerte, aunque parecía más un gruñido generalizado—, nada que un tutorial de Zootube no ayude. Nos vemos, Mily, dale saludos a James de mi parte.

Meloney hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no soltar unas carcajadas, ¿era enserio? ¿De verdad buscaría algún tutorial en Zootube sobre cómo cambiar a un bebe? Mejor aún, ¿lo conseguiría de verdad? «Bueno, si hay tutoriales de cómo hacer limonada, puede que haya delo otro.»

—Vale —dijo al fin—, nos vemos, te quiero. —Y colgó al tiempo que las puertas dobles metálicas del ascensor se abrían con un « _Ding_ ».

Caminó por el pasillo del piso seis, que como todo hospital olía a lejía y antiséptico en cada esquina y rincón, y las baldosas blancas como fantasmas no ayudaban a mejorar esa imagen; si al morir había que cruzar un dichoso túnel hacia una luz, Meloney tenía la certeza de que el camino era así, con ese olor que te recordaba la muerte misma. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano tocó suavemente la puerta, esperando respuesta; le autorizaron pasar.

—Hola, hermanita —saludó James, con una sonrisa entre sarcástica y enojada—, gracias por visitarme. Ahora si puedes hacerme un favor —añadió al ver su reacción—, ¿podrías, no sé, aplicarle alguna llave de la ZIA a estas brujas con traje de enfermeras? La del sueño estaría bien.

—¿Por qué está así? —le preguntó a una de las enfermeras, una cabra; James estaba acostado en su camilla desplazable con esposas en las muñecas, que a su vez estaban en los manillares de la cama, por lo que parecía un paciente psiquiátrico.

—El paciente no se quedaba quieto ni dejaba que le colocásemos el nebulizador luego de que despertara —explicó otra de ellas, una zarigüeya, con tono firme, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de… medidas—, y al hacerlo estuvo tratando de salir de la habitación, algo que tenemos expresamente prohibido.

—¡Pero si solo quería ver a Rachel, por amor a…! —espetó James, explotando y revolviéndose.

La cabra se giró como si estuviera poseída y fulminó a James con la mirada.

—Tenemos órdenes expresas de no dejarlo salir, y no dejar entrar a nadie más que a sus familiares. Por favor, comprenda.

—¿Ordenes de quién? —quiso saber ella.

—La Jefa Hopps.

¿Su madre? Vale, es entendible que lo quiera proteger por lo que le pasó, porque posiblemente más tarde lo interrogara para averiguar qué sabía, sin embargo, a Meloney le parecía excesivo el que lo esposaran a la cama. «Es James, a fin de cuentas.» Suspiró.

—¿Pueden darme un momento con él? —pidió. Ambas enfermeras asintieron y salieron, parecían más soldados que enfermeras. Cuando se hubieron ido y se aseguró de que pasaran al menos unos minutos para que no los escucharan, se sentó en el sofá que había en la pared de la habitación, abriendo los brazos y colocándolos sobre el respaldo—. Y bien, James, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo está Rachel? —En sus ojos azules brillaba el desespero por saber.

Ella le contó todo lo que le había dicho el médico: que la herida de bala le había roto varios colmillos, que el orificio de entrada era pequeño comparado con el de salida, que le tuvieron que hacer una reconstrucción en la mejilla y que ahora se encontraba vendada en cuidados intensivos, monitoreándola por si tenían que intervenir; aunque a sus ojos, parecía estable.

—En pocos días ambos estarán fuera —dijo—, ya verás.

—Oh, sí, claro —ironizó él—, sobre todo con estas atenciones tan celestiales que me brindan mejoraremos en un parpadeo. —Movió las muñecas, haciendo que las esposas en cada pata repiquetearan contra los manubrios de la camilla—. Entiendo que mamá quiera mantenernos a salvo. ¡Vamos, que no nací ayer! Quiere protegernos, pero si yo hace tres años me lancé contra viento y marea por ir a rescatar a Rachel en MarmotMeadows, lo mínimo que podría hacer sería, digo, no sé, no tratarme como un preso. —Suspiró relajando las manos, aunque se le escuchó como un silbido—. ¿Papá dijo algo de lo que yo le dije? —preguntó, con la vista fija en el techo.

Meloney se extrañó.

—¿El qué?

—¿No se los dijo? —se molestó, mirándola de golpe; luego refunfuñó con un tono más bajo—: Bueno, lo entiendo, quizá se le pasó.

—¿El qué, James? —repitió ella. Él puso los ojos en blanco y señaló con sus labios la portátil que había en una mesita junto al sofá.

—Abre la portátil y entra en el ícono con un gusano.

Sin entender el por qué le pedía semejante cosa tan rara, tomó la laptop, la encendió y luego del sonido y que apareciera el fondo de pantalla, dio doble clic en el icono de un gusanito con unos lentes de espía. ¿En serio? Parecía la computadora de un niño pequeño, ya que mientras esperaba que el _launcher_ de ese programa terminara de cargar, oteó el escritorio, encontrando más accesos directos de juegos en línea que de programas de su trabajo. Y eso que era criptógrafo.

Dos minutos después la pantalla se puso negra y siete números amarillos, como los números de un reloj, aparecieron en la pantalla; y no le cupo duda que era una cuenta regresiva, aunque la pregunta era de qué. «178: 10: 09», pensó, «¿Qué demonios? ¿Ciento setenta y ocho horas para qué?»

James le contó cómo había llegado a ese limbo donde estaba, que era una cuenta regresiva, como bien se notaba, aunque no sabía para qué. Le pidió que intentara encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera aliarse y así acelerar el proceso para sacar el spyware de ese limbo, y saber así a qué pertenecía dicha cuenta regresiva.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás en la base de datos de ellos, de quién sabe qué, y no te han descubierto? —se sorprendió ella, sabía que James tenía dotes para los pinchazos y extracción de información o espionaje, pero no que tanto.

—No con esas palabras, pero sí. Me encontraron, pero fueron tan engreídos, o yo fui muy astuto (quiero pensar que es lo segundo), que no se dieron cuenta que mi pequeño bebé sigue en su data —sonrió él.

Meloney intentó abrir la data del spyware, tecleando el comando básico de todos los programas de espionaje, que le habían enseñado en la ZIA, sin embargo, al hacerlo, una ventana blanca emergió pidiendo una contraseña.

—¿Tienes contraseña; no es tu ordenador personal?

—Sí, y sí, pero que sea mi ordenador no significa que esté de sobra poner una clave.

—¿Y esa es?

James pareció pensar si dársela, luego resopló resignado.

—Paul.

—¿Un nombre? ¿Por qué?

—Tú solo pon la clave, ¿bien? —masculló; ella lo miró de soslayo tratando de saber qué escondía ese nombre, y como tal vez no fuera la gran cosa, lo dejó de lado.

Introdujo la contraseña y un panel de miles de números, únicamente dos dígitos, ceros y unos, aparecieron. Se quedó en blanco al verlos, esto era código binario, era la raíz del programa, ella conocía cómo manipularlo, mas no el cómo hacerlo de esa manera.

—¿Para poder manipularlo debo hallar la secuencia?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, hermanita? —dijo James, divirtiéndole su reacción.

—Tendré que ir con Benjamín —comentó, recordando que el guepardo tenía buena mano con las computadoras, sobre todo con programación. Y si era así, tal vez el espionaje le fuera pan comido. Se puso de pie para irse, aún con el ordenador en la pata—. ¿Te importa que me lo lleve o prefieres que venga él y haga todo desde aquí?

—No. Llévatelo. —Su hermano menor cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente, como repasando todo lo que pasaba o tratando de calmarse—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Solo dilo.

—¿Podrías venir y mantenerme al tanto de cómo evoluciona Rachel? —dijo, con un tono que denotaba preocupación, dolor y enojo por no poder salir por sus propios medios—. Es decir, quiero saber cómo sigue y saber exactamente qué le están administrando porque…

—James —lo cortó ella, firme—, no tienes que excusarme el por qué quieres eso, o darme alguna razón. Lo haré —asintió a la vez que sonreía—; te mantendré al tanto. —Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió, se volvió a verlo—. Nos vemos, hermanito.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor para salir del hospital, iba tomando nota mental de lo siguiente que haría: pasaría por su apartamento a ver cómo iba Sabrina con Jaune, más que todo para asegurarse que el pequeño no estuviera pasándola mal, la amaba, pero bien sabía que Sabrina no era como quien dice delicada; después iría a la jefatura a ver si su madre ya mandó a los demás a las residencias de Inval por la ciudad; y tercero y más importante, iría donde Ben para que le echara una pata con eso.

De que descubría a qué pertenecía aquella cuenta regresiva, lo descubría.

* * *

 **177 horas para El Renacer.**

—¿Cómo que se nos adelantaron, Jeannette? —preguntó Judy, sintiéndose en un espacio vacío. De seguro ella se había equivocado, sí, quizá la hiena se equivocara y dijera eso por error. Debía ser eso.

—Vaciaron la bóveda —le comunicó, con la voz abatida y cansada—. No sé cómo, no sé quién, pero lo hicieron.

—¿Qué no sabes cómo? —se exaltó Judy—. ¿Cómo mas iba a ser? Tuvieron la tarjeta y la clave. ¿Cómo? No lo sabemos, pero la tuvieron. Inval —gruñó tiempo después—, ese bastardo planeó su posible muerte.

—Esto no puede ser cosa de unos meses, Hopps —dijo—; esto lleva años.

—¿La pregunta es cuántos? —dijo con desdén—.Inval no tenía más de treinta años. —Suspiró sonoramente y se pasó una pata por el rostro; se suponía que iba a mandar a Dan y Lune a Sabana y ella y Nick irían a Tundra a revisar las propiedades del lobo, aunque se abstuvo porque estaba esperando a que Jeannette le trajera buenas noticias. ¿Es que no aprendía? En estos años había pasado que mientras más esperaba, más peliagudo se ponía todo; «Idiota.»—. ¿Tienes cámaras de seguridad en tu banco?

—Claro que las tengo —respondió ella, como si hubiera preguntado algo estúpido—. Y con respecto a ello, le tengo grabado en dos, aunque parece ser que conocía las ubicaciones de las cámaras y los puntos ciegos de las mismas, porque se movió con agilidad, dificultando el filmarle.

—¿Podrías traerme las cintas? —preguntó Judy, viendo una pequeña posibilidad de identificar al intruso. Si bien se movió ágilmente, no contaba con el ojo experimentado de la coneja, que se agudizó con estos veintitrés años en servicio—. Quizá podríamos averiguar quién es… o al menos qué.

—Mañana a primera hora te las tengo —aseveró Jeannette tras la línea—. Debo irme, Hopps.

—Nos vemos —repuso, y colgó.

Judy se frotó el entrecejo y apretó sus ojos, como tratando de contener el peso de todos los pensamientos que tenía, el cómo encontrar al animal, sea el que fuese, y saber qué sacó de la bóveda, y para qué. Sin embargo, pese a que todo estaba agobiándola se centró en pensar positivo, tenían dos lugares qué revisar: las dos propiedades de Inval. Checó la hora en su móvil, casi las cuatro de la tarde. En teoría, el fin de los turnos de ellos ya había pasado, puesto que a las tres de la tarde se les daba de baja el día de hoy, por lo que decidió decirle al zorro y la loba que mañana a primera hora fueran a Sabana Central. Nick y ella, sin embargo, irían a Tundra a revisar la propiedad.

Pocos minutos más tarde Meloney se pasó por su oficina, contándole que fue a visitar a James, y le contó también cómo estaba Rachel, que había salido bien de cirugía, pero que le tuvieron que reconstruir la mejilla; también le contó que James había encontrado una especie de cuenta regresiva de algo, que, al mostrársela, no hizo sino que aumentarle aún más el peso de saber qué demonios había planificado Inval, y por qué usó un método tan encriptado para ocultarlo. Sus antiguos enemigos, por llamarlos de alguna forma, fueron cautelosos, sí, pero siempre tenían algo o alguien por el cual podían encontrar una abertura y atacar: Zeus con Nick, Bellwether con Samuel, por ejemplo. En cambio, de Inval no se tenía nada más que su nombre, propiedades, aficiones, profesión, logros y cuenta bancaria.

¿Qué encontraría con eso? Esa la pregunta por la que Judy estaría dispuesta a vender el alma si había de ser necesario… y por cómo iban las cosas, era lo más probable.

Le dijo que por hoy, al menos, no iba a mandar a Dan o Lune a Sabana, aunque le pidió con apremio que fuera lo más pronto posible donde Ben, ya que sabía dónde quedaba el departamento de Samuel, y le pidiera que le echara una pata con el asunto. Ella asintió y luego de preguntarle si quería que se pasaran por la casa con Jaune para relajar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que había, y Judy responder que sí, salió.

Una vez que Meloney se hubo ido, tomó su móvil y marcó al número de Nick; dos timbrazos después este contestó.

—Dime, Zanahorias —dijo Nick.

Judy suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Sigues buscando algo de los dioses?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—Plaza Sahara —respondió con un pequeño jadeo; el calor, supuso—. Me imaginé que si esos dioses eran de Egipto, tal vez los animales de Plaza Sahara supieran algo.

—Nos vemos en Tundratown —dijo, con un tono que no admitía réplicas—. Allá te cuento todo lo que pasó.

—¿Iremos a la propiedad?—preguntó con un suspiro—. Bien, el frío es mejor que cocerme en mis propios jugos. Nos vemos allá, pelusa.

Colgó casi dando un salto de su escritorio a la puerta, confirmó que tuviera todas sus cosas (placa, arma de fuego y tranquilizante, dos pares de esposas y la radio), les mandó un mensaje a Dan y Lune por la línea de la ZPD con su walkie-talkie, y salió.

* * *

 **175 horas para El Renacer.**

Era la tercera vez que tocaba la puerta, sin obtener respuesta. Estaba a punto de empezar a _llamarla_ a gritos para que abriera, pero se contuvo, recordando que, para su suerte o desgracia, siempre tenía una llave de repuesto, por si llegaba a perder la primera, escondida. Era cliché, no lo iba a negar, aunque no tanto como para esconderla bajo la alfombra, eso rayaba lo ridículo, sin embargo, nadie buscaría en la toma de fusibles eléctricos del piso.

Abrió la toma y con cuidado de no rozar ningún interruptor, tomó la pequeña cajita plástica que contenía la llave; Lune no era tonta en ese sentido, colocar una llave de metal por donde circulan cientos de voltios no era algo inteligente como tal, pero al aislarla en una caja de plástico, nada ocurriría. O al menos esa era la teoría.

Giró la llave en la cerradura y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, estaba enojada, aunque algo descansada ya que la jefa Hopps no la envió con Dan a revisar la propiedad de Inval, pero eso no evitó que su preocupación disminuyera. Si la jefa no los mandó era porque estaba esperando algo; «Tal vez lo que tenía la bóveda», pensó, recordando lo que había dicho Jeannette.

—Carla — _la_ llamó caminando por la sala, no escuchaba ruido en ningún lado—. Carla, ¿estás aquí?

Silencio.

—¿Carla? —preguntó a nadie en específico. No hubo respuesta.

Revisó de punta a punta su departamento, pasando por la cocina, su habitación, la de huéspedes y el baño; nada. Ni rastro de la gacela. Fue a donde estaba el llavero, porque si _ella_ se había marchado, lo más normal sería que hubiera dejado las llaves. Al ver que no estaban allí, supuso que estaba fuera, lo que significaba o que se fue para dar una vuelta o que se fue definitivamente.

Por alguna razón, la segunda opción no le gustó, le pareció que no tenía razón de ser, y de que no le gustaría que ella se fuera. «¡¿Qué demonios?!» se sorprendió pensando así, luego se convenció de que lo hizo fue porque, al menos, si se iba a ir, debía al menos despedirse y devolverle la llave. Es decir, ella le dio asilo y la sacó de la cárcel, era lo mínimo que le debía.

Sí, debía de ser eso.

Miró el reloj en su cocina al servirse un vaso de agua, percatándose de que eran las cinco de la tarde, se preparó un emparedado sin darle mucha importancia a que Carla no estuviese, de hecho, había un cómodo silencio sin su presencia. Un silencio que en dos segundos se volvió el mismo limbo que era antes de la llegada de la gacela; gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de ello, de que extrañaba esa sensación de compañía. Porque no iba a reconocer que era que la extrañaba a _ella_ , no, simplemente no podía ser eso; era imposible.

Tiempo después, tumbada en su habitación luego de haberse dado una ducha, mientras pasaba los canales en busca de algo que le distrajera la mente, tuvo que salir de su departamento a dar una caminata. No soportaba ese ambiente tan asfixiantemente solitario, ¡y eso que ella era una loba! Se supone que el andar sola no sería un problema.

Tomó su móvil y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su jean, se colocó una camiseta negra sobre una manga larga blanca y salió, mirando de refilón la hora al salir. Las ocho de la noche. Se detuvo un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y volvió a por su arma tranquilizante, guardándosela en la cintura. Nunca estaba de más un poco de seguridad.

No tenía rumbo al cual ir, siendo sincera; solo había salido por ahí para despejar la mente, y, antes de darse cuenta de adónde la llevaban sus pasos, llegó a la plaza en el Centro, que tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico: las luces de las farolas, algunas amarillas, otra blancas, daban un brillo brumoso a la zona, que sumado al aire frío de la noche y la suave neblina que siempre se formaba en dicha zona de la ciudad ya que el calor de Sahara se mezclaba con el frío de Tundra y la humedad de Distrito Forestal, le hacían parecer como un portal a otro mundo. Y por sobre eso, el pequeño obelisco en el centro de la misma se alzaba imponente, haciéndolo parecer la aguja de un reloj de sol.

«Es curioso cómo nunca había notado esto; ¿alguien más lo habría hecho? Es lindo.»

Sin ganas de hacer más nada, sino quedarse en esa especie de linde entre este mundo y otro, buscó una banqueta y fue entonces cuando _la_ vio. Carla estaba sentada, con las pezuñas entrelazadas a nivel de su mentón, afincando los codos en las rodillas y con la mirada perdida, pensativa. Lune se acercó y se sentó a su lado, _ella_ no la sintió llegar, Lune agradeció a su sigilo natural por permitirle eso. La respiración de Carla era pausada y calmada, con el ceño fruncido y la mente en otro lugar.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó.

Carla pegó un respingo, alzó las orejas de golpe y giró la vista, _sorprendida_ por verla allí.

—¿Cómo diablos…? —murmuró sin creer que ella estuviera allí; la forma de verla hacía que Lune se sintiera incómoda, sentía como si estuviera en un lugar que no debía, que era un momento muy de ella.

—No lo sé —respondió, con un suspiro a un paso de ser divertido; y era en serio, no lo sabía. Solo llegó—. ¿Y bien, en qué piensas? Te veías muy seria.

—En cosas. —Suspiró; Lune se percató de que parecía estar aislándose.

No supo por qué lo preguntó, pero lo hizo.

—¿Tiene que ver con el cachorro de esta mañana?

Carla se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—En parte. —Hizo una pausa que empezó a volverse incómoda—. ¿Recuerdas que me habías dicho que por qué me puse así? —Lune asintió—. No. No me pasó lo mismo… no exactamente. Por eso estoy pensando si debí reaccionar así.

—Estaban agrediendo a un pequeño, Carla —dijo Lune con vehemencia—; cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así. Bueno —añadió—, así, así como tal, no, pero tú entiendes.

 _Ella_ formó una semisonrisa, que Lune tenía que resaltar se veía genial; ese aire misterioso, con ese ambiente tan fantasmagórico, le daban un aire de alguien malo.

—Sí; sí entiendo. —Se enderezó y estiró los brazos por sobre el espaldar de la banqueta, mirando la negrura azulada que era el cielo; sin una sola estrella—. Aunque —añadió, después de suspirar—, no creo que todo el mundo lo hiciera. Dime, Lune, ¿quién además de nosotras reaccionamos? —Lune no respondió, no porque ella tuviera razón, lo que era cierto, nadie movió un dedo, sino porque estaba un poco contrariada por las cosas que pasaban dentro de sí: no podía dejar de pensar que _ella_ al tener los brazos de esa manera, pareciera que fuera a abrazarla por los hombros; y luego se reprendió de pensar aquello—. Exacto —continuó, tomando su silencio como una respuesta a su favor—, nadie. ¿Se supone que una madre te protege, cierto? ¿Por qué lastimarlo? Si estaba enfadada pues que suelte una grosería y ya, ¿por qué pegarle? Es lo que no entiendo…

—¿Te llegaron a golpear de pequeña? —soltó de improvisto, luego hubo un silencio tenso. Demasiado tenso. Tenía que haber asentido y no preguntar nada, pero ya estaba hecho.

—No —respondió, con un enojo palpable—; nunca. Me lastimaron de otra manera.

Lune se mordió el labio para resistir y no preguntar cómo había sido o qué le hicieron, en esos momentos su curiosidad nata de policía le jugaba en contra; vamos, que preguntarle de su pasado a alguien que no tenía ni una semana de conocer no es normal, incluso pensó que rozaba lo acosador. Sin embargo, cuando _ella_ cruzó esos ojos gris ceniza, que dejaban ver un brillo de dolor, con sus azules oscuros, toda precaución, barrera o fortaleza se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes, haciéndola preguntar:

—¿De qué forma?

Carla volvió a mirar el cielo, como buscando una estrella en la cual aferrarse.

—¿Sabes qué soy, no?

—Em… una gacela —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco de la impresión por esa pregunta tan rara.

 _Ella_ rió, y le pareció algo bonito, se reía de forma grave, como si lo hiciera desde el estómago.

—Sí, aunque no era eso lo que quise decir —aclaró—. Soy género fluido, lo sabes.

—Así que…

—Sí; ¿adivina cómo reaccionaron mis padres? Bueno, madre, a mi padre nunca lo conocí y no me afecta, pero… —Se le quebró la voz, cuando reanudó pudo palpar el rencor con el que lo decía—… fue mi madre, la reacción de ella, lo que me lastimó.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lune le puso una pata en el brazo, como diciéndole que no contara más, aunque muy en el fondo ella quería saber, sin embargo, o ella no supo esconderlo o Carla era _experta_ en leer a otros animales.

—Ya te podrás imaginar —continuó—, que cuando le dices a tu madre que te sientes como un chicho y a veces como chica, la reacción que tuvo. Me dijo que estaba confundida, que era muy joven (¡vamos, tenía diez años!) que debía cambiar porque yo era una chica, y me quería así. —Suspiró—. El mensaje quedó claro, no te quiero si te sientes así, si eres tú, o eres como digo o no te querré.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz; ya había supuesto cuando ella le dio la especie de clase aclarándole cómo era, que quizá la forma de decirle a sus padres fue difícil, solo que no pensó que hubiera sido tan dura.

—Me fui —rió con pesadez—. Me fui de la casa tres días después, mi madre no me hablaba, ni siquiera me daba de comer, tenía que hacerme yo todo. Quizá nunca me golpeó, como aquel cachorro, pero su indiferencia dolió más. Me fui con mi tía, que no puso reparo en tenderme la pezuña. Nunca le estaré tan _agradecida_ a alguien como se lo estuve a ella.

—Quizá algún día a tu pareja —soltó, sin poder ponerle un parado a su lengua.

—No tanto, Lune —respondió alicaída—, no tanto como a ella. Si hubiera estado a ese nivel de agradecimiento no lo hubiera dejado morir.

Lune no supo qué decir, ¿Carla tuvo novio? Peor aún, ¿murió?

—Lo siento por… —comenzó a decir, _ella_ no la dejó terminar.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. No lo sientas. Siempre supe que moriría.

—¿Enfermedad terminal?

—Parecido —suspiró, tal vez recordándolo; Lune sintió una puntada en el pecho, aunque no supo interpretarla—. Si se podría decir que una idea pueda matarte.

—¿Cómo era él? —«Por todo lo bueno, Lune; deja de preguntar. No es tu vida.»

—Astuto. Demasiado. —Sonrió—. Sabía muchas cosas, y fue como un clic, ¿sabes? Lo conocí hace tres años y… Ahora que lo pienso bien —se interrumpió, ladeando la mirada hacia ella y sonriendo divertida— fue parecido que contigo.

Lune sintió las mejillas arder, suerte que su pelaje rojizo se lo camuflaba.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —asintió casi alegre—; recuerdo que alguien estaba molestándome en la universidad porque en ese momento era _él_ y él se puso en medio del animal al que le lancé la patada, solo que lo hice con tal fuerza que no pude frenar y le di en la mandíbula, mandándolo a la enfermería. Se podría decir que nos enamoramos de golpe. —Rió.

«¿Será consciente de lo que está dando a entender al poner ambos ejemplos?»

—Me enseñó muchas cosas —siguió Carla—, y coincidíamos en las buenas, como en las malas. Y aunque había veces que a él o a mí se nos iba la pata, nos entendíamos, y entendíamos el por qué de todo lo del otro. —Suspiró con pesadez de nuevo, perdiendo el aire alegre—. Y luego… —Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. Disculpa por contarte eso, solo… —Torció los labios e hizo un gesto con la pezuña para abarcar el cómo se sentía.

—No te preocupes —repuso Lune, sinceramente; no le molestó que _ella_ se hubiera abierto, todo lo contrario, al menos ahora sabía que su «invitada» no era una asesina serial, una violadora en potencia o quien supiera qué cosa.

Carla se puso de pie y estiró la cintura, girando un poco, luego se giró hacia ella y se llevó una pezuña a la cintura.

—¿Y qué hace mi casera tan tarde fuera en la noche? —preguntó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Buscando a mi inquilina —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, después se levantó—. Más que todo por las llaves.

 _Ella_ se llevó una pezuña al pecho, haciéndose la ofendida.

—¿Es lo que valgo? ¿Apenas las llaves?

—Las llaves son importantes —respondió con vehemencia, siguiéndole el juego—. Y son caras.

Carla le puso una pata en el hombro, riendo tan… peculiar como lo hacía. Era raro que le revolviera por dentro con solo oírla reír. Lune sonrió, parpadeando a su vez, dándose cuenta que por primera vez comprendió el término «como si ya se conocieran», porque la confianza que surgió, enlazó y solidificó entre ambas en tan solo veinte minutos de charla en la banqueta de un parque en la noche, no podía describirse mejor que de animales que fueran como si ya se conocieran.

* * *

 **169 horas para El Renacer.**

No podía conciliar el sueño pensando en que la búsqueda que estaba haciendo para Samuel era una pérdida de tiempo. Sí, él le había dicho que un doctor loco había dado una amenaza general a la ciudad, y que cuando murió, dijo algo sobre dioses egipcios, sin embargo, lo único que pudo encontrar de Anubis y Osiris era lo que ellos y él ya sabía: que eran el dios de la muerte y la resurrección, respectivamente.

Luego de que revisara el _Libro de los Muertos_ junto a Jawhar, este le tradujo todos los jeroglíficos que tenía, diciéndole lo que le había dicho mientras bajaban a la cámara subterránea. Cuando su recorrido hubo terminado y le pagó, le preguntó dónde podría encontrar los demás libros, o al menos leerlos sin las restricciones de un museo, que bien sabía Atha, eran demasiado quisquillosos.

El camello había estado reacio a decirle, como pensando que él como turista molestaba mucho, aunque fue la mirada que le lanzó antes de responder, como si le advirtiera que no indagara mucho por donde no debía, lo que le dio de nuevo esa sensación de alerta con el camello. Más tarde le indicó que había un lugar muy sencillo en dónde encontrar los libros sin restricción: el mercado negro de la ciudad.

En el mercado del oeste de la ciudad, según le indicó Jawhar, había un vendedor de jarrones que respondía al nombre de Salib, y que diciéndole que «quería ver la hora», este entendería y le guiaría por los pasadizos de las casas hacia la especie de negocio donde se llevaban a cabo dichas transacciones. Al inicio le pareció raro que él le recomendara aquello, sin embargo, al darle un poco más de dinero por la valiosa información, fue el mismo Jawhar quien lo llevó allí.

En efecto, Salib, un lince ya entrado en años y con unos ojos grises con una inteligencia filosa como una hojilla, lo guió por los laberinticos caminos, llegando a una casa con techo de paja y ladrillos de lo que parecía barro, le enseñó los libros que necesitaba, pero que no eran nada económico.

Leyó los tres primeros, mientras Salib le dijo que iba a «hablar con sus contactos para conseguir el _Libro de Amduat_ », contándole a rasgos simples de qué se trataba: el viaje de Ra, el dios del sol, en su barca solar a través de la Duat. El _Libro de las Puertas_ era el viaje del espíritu al otro mundo, el _Libro de las Cavernas_ era sobre las ubicaciones de las cavernas en la Duat y _El papiro de Ani_ era una extensión del _Libro de los Muertos_.

Estaba sin opciones, solo tenía que esperar a mañana, cuando según Salib iba a traerle el de Amduat.

En eso su móvil sonó, al tomarlo notó que era una videollamada internacional; Samuel. Contestó, viendo al lobo marrón al otro lado de la pantalla.

Se pusieron el día. Atha le contó sobre que no había encontrado nada, relatándole que visitó las Pirámides de Giza ni en los libros que se suponen arrojarían luz a su búsqueda; a lo que él le contó que tampoco la tenían fácil, porque el animal que le había dicho no trabajaba solo, y sus compañeros realizaron un ataque químico al hospital que mató al ochenta por ciento de los animales en el mismo. Y que andaban como él, sin alguna pista o luz en el caso.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, el novio de Samuel, que recordaba se llamaba Ben, se adelantó, diciéndole a lo lejos:

—Nada aún.

—¿Nada aún qué? —quiso saber Atha.

Samuel hizo un gesto con la mano, denotando la exasperación y el agotamiento.

—La hija de Judy, Meloney —respondió—; la recuerdas, ¿no? —Atha asintió—. Bueno, Meloney trajo la portátil de su hermano y le pidió a Ben que tratara de hacer algo con el spyware que su hermano introdujo en la base de datos de ellos.

—Por ellos te refieres a…

—Sí, ellos —concordó—; no sé cómo llamarlos. Solo son animales con delirios de salvadores, aunque estos sí van a lo grande, no como SPQR.

Un sentimiento de dolor por Ren, y odio por la SPQR, floreció en él.

—¿Y qué es? —masculló.

—Una cuenta regresiva —respondió, dejándose caer de hombros—. Ahora va por… —Se volvió hacia Ben—… ¿cuánto?

—Ciento sesenta y nueve horas.

—¿Horas? —se extrañó Atha—, ¿es una cuenta regresiva específica?

—Sí —repuso Ben, apareciendo en la pantalla, sus regordetas mejillas cubrían tres cuartas partes de la misma, dejándole un pedacito para Samuel, pero no pareció molesto, todo lo contrario, cuando Ben se puso a su lado para hablar, un brillo alegre, y sobre todo de cariño, se dejó ver—; es una cuenta regresiva de algo. Aunque no tengo le fecha de inicio, pudo haber sido hace días, tal vez.

Días.

Eso hizo que algo despertara en Atha. Días. ¿Podía la cuenta regresiva simbolizar días? No. No podría ser factible, ciento sesenta y nueve días y el año terminaba, ¿quién haría su movimiento en un año? Eran horas, como dijo Ben; sería posible que…

—Samuel —dijo, sobresaltándose, un haz de luz había pasado ante él con esa información, solo debía ser lo suficientemente astuto e inteligente para poder seguirla y descubrir el significado de eso—; ¿cuántos días son 169 horas?

—Una semana —respondió, confundido—. Una semana y un poco más. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que ese animal, el lobo, murió?

—Cuatro. —Miró su reloj de mano—. Casi cinco; en una hora se cumple el quinto día.

Oh, dioses, ¿sería posible que tuviera razón?

—Escucha —dijo lentamente, para que sus palabras se entendieran—; creo que sé qué significa esa cuenta regresiva, pero tendré que confirmarlo. Me llevará tiempo. No sé cuánto. Yo te llamaré. Cuando lo haga es porque te tengo la respuesta.

Samuel y Ben abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Bien —asintió el lobo.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Ben, ondeando la pata en un saludo.

—Adiós. —Y Atha colgó; levantándose de la cama de un brinco, corriendo a su portátil. Estaba seguro que había tomado por la cola a esa pequeña luz y había dado con algo importante, solo debía confirmarlo.

Esperaba poder hacerlo a tiempo.

Esperaba poder hacerlo a tiempo.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Nico y Sadie?

¿La de Meloney?

¿La de Judy?

¿La de Lune y Carla?

¿La de Atha?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	13. XII: Ficha técnica

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. De hecho, buscaron de inmediato, pero como son tantos punto de vista, y el tiempo marcado, es un poco complicado cuadrar los tiempos en todos los puntos de vista para que los sucesos pasen en la misma linea, sin embargo, lo sabrás muy pronto; y jaja, ¿ya sabes a qué atenerte con la pregunta realizada, no? :v Muy cierto, nunca hay que subestimar a San Youtube xD Jajajaja, bueno, con Carla irás sabiendo poquito a poquito, y piezas sueltas de información (you know what i mean xD) que al final cuajaran el personaje xD Y sí, sí sabe lo que dijo lsdkjflsdjfds :v Y bueeeno, con lo de Atha, dentro de un tiempito sabrás, aunque espero no te arrepientas lsdkjflsdkjfds :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Neville Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Sí, se aclaró quién es Maat, pero lo cómico es que no han pescado, solo tú y Cris xD Oie no c si es Lunarla; weno zy c pro no t wua decy :v Pronto... pronto sabrás qué pasó con lo que descubrieron; solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que pides xd Aquí sabrá por qué era "Paul". Y pronto sabrás qué descubrió Atha, y será bien impactante. *Risa malevola* :v Eka löv ono, mz. Gracias por leer.

 **CipherX:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, con respecto al lemon de Melina no lo haré, porque este fic es más misterio que romance, y además, el Melina es más de SPQR que de aquí, sin embargo, con respecto a las escenas románticas; eso no lo dudes, las habrás xD Y sí, si me gusta Zero no Tsukaima, me la vi hace como 3 años. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Ficha técnica**

 **175 horas para El Renacer.**

No había durado mucho en llegar, cruzar desde Plaza Sahara hasta Tundratown no era muy difícil, ambos distritos estaban uno junto al otro, lo que sí fue difícil fue adaptarse al cambio; cuando había llegado a Sahara, su cuerpo estaba, en teoría, recién levantado, pero ahora que estuvo tanto rato en el arenoso distrito y cambio bruscamente a Tundratown, con climas opuestos en su totalidad, el cambio climático le pegó duro.

Sí, Nick era un zorro que se movía con sencillez entre los distritos, sin embargo, todo animal sabía que entrar de un distrito a otro tenía su impacto en el cuerpo, quizá no mucho de, por ejemplo, Sabana a Forestal, aunque de Tundra a Sahara o viceversa la cosa cambiaba mucho. Se había sentido mareado cuando condujo su patrulla por el túnel de la barrera divisoria entre los distritos, aclimatando el interior de la misma con el aire acondicionado, bajando dos grados la temperatura, en un intento de aclimatarse al abrasador frío del ártico distrito.

Estacionó en la dirección que Zanahorias le dio por mensaje, encontrando así la propiedad de Inval, y también a ella, esperándolo golpeteando el suelo con una pata, con una actitud molesta, Nick diría que casi desesperada. Sonrió cuando giró la llave de la patrulla para apagarla; «algunas cosas nunca cambian.»

Bajó y llegó con ella, y luego de saludarla y pasarle la cola alrededor del cuello para resguardarla del frío (porque bien sabía que ella no toleraba muy bien el distrito, por más que se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario) observó la propiedad del difunto lobo negro. Era una casa enorme, de dos pisos, y aunque tenía el mismo diseño que las contiguas, algo se destacaba de esta, y era que, además de estar pintada de un blanco casi igual a la nieve que caía, difiriendo de las demás, tenía dos enormes generadores de electricidad a cada lado.

Eso activó una alarma en Nick, y también en Judy, ya que sintió como su nariz se movió contra el pelaje de su cola, lento y pausado, indicativo de estar pensando algo con detenimiento, porque ninguna casa corriente, por más grande que fuese o muchos electrodomésticos que tuviera, necesitaría dos generadores industriales. Le dio una mirada a ella y cuando sus lilas encontraron sus verdes, supo que irían a chequear la línea eléctrica del lugar; llevaban tantos años trabajando juntos, siendo parte del otro, que incluso sabían lo que el otro pensaba.

Judy se salió del abrazo de su cola y se fue al generador derecho, mientras Nick al izquierdo. Al llegar, admiró su rumor intimidante, como si fuera un Bogo que en cualquier momento daría una cornada; tenía un leve vibrar, lo que daba a entender que estaba en funcionamiento. Revisó el voltaje y casi se cae hacia atrás por el número, superaba con creces, con una ridícula cantidad, los normales 120 voltios o incluso los aumentados 220 voltios de las casas o departamentos normales. Posó una mano en la carcasa exterior, percibiendo el confortable calor que irradiaba, derritiendo la fina capa de escarcha de nieve encima del metalizado refuerzo.

Luego de revisarlo al dedo y no encontrar nada más destacable que lo anteriormente visto, volvió con Judy a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, pelusa? —dijo Nick.

Judy asintió.

—Ninguna casa normal se maneja con tan ridícula cantidad de corriente, esto es como para suministrar a tres centros comerciales a la vez, o qué se yo. Es demasiado. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

—¿No querrás decir lobo encerrado?

Judy se le quedó mirando, alineando ambas cejas en una línea perfecta.

—¡Oh, vamos, Zanahorias! —exclamó Nick—. Ese fue bueno, y lo sabes. —Ella levantó la comisura de sus labios a la vez que movía la cabeza en gesto negativo casi imperceptiblemente—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije —Nick se estiró el cuello de la camisa, conforme consigo mismo—. Aún no he perdido facultades.

—Vale, vale —dijo Judy, apuntando la cerradura de la casa con la mirada—; ahora, torpe zorro con delirios de comediante, ¿podrías abrirla?

Nick se llevó una pata al pecho, fingiendo haber sido herido.

—Judy, me ofendes. —Se agachó y sacó una garra—. Aún no existe algo que no pueda abrir. Aunque no creo que se vea muy bien que dos policías estén abriendo una puerta a hurtadillas.

—¿Acaso eres la voz de la razón? —replicó, con diversión.

—Una muy sexy voz de la razón, se te olvidó agregar —comentó cuando la cerradura se abrió con un chasquido, seguido de la puerta. Se puso de pie y le hizo un ademán para que pasara—. Después de usted, _my lady_.

Luego de que Judy entrara, Nick la siguió. Se dividieron la casa en un piso para cada uno, él con el de abajo y ella con el de arriba; cuando Judy subió se puso patas a la obra. La sala era sofisticada, con el suelo de madera, parqués recordaba que se llamaba, muebles anchos y mullidos que parecían susurrarle que se sentara en ellos, un estéreo de última generación con, además de los altavoces comunes, bocinas en las esquinas superiores de la casa, un comedor de cristal reforzado con madera y un plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Un silbido escapó de sus labios, al parecer ese lobo no tenía mala vida; si pudo costearse todo eso con un sueldo de genetista, Nick pensó que eligió la profesión equivocada.

Revisó concienzudamente todo lo que pudo, sin encontrar nada resaltante, se fue luego a la cocina y lo mismo, nada importante, aunque saltó a la vista las vajillas chinas que había en los gabinetes. Cuando estaba en el estudio, alfombrado, con un escritorio de caoba en el centro que tenía una pequeña pirámide de oro, un gabinete con licores y dos estanterías llenas de libros de medicina, microbiología, matemáticas, genética, números primos, uno que como título tenía _Enigma, la máquina de códigos por excelencia_ , y demás.

Tomó el de matemáticas, picándole la curiosidad de por qué un genetista como Inval, tendría esos libros. Se dio cuenta entonces que no era uno precisamente de la materia, sino de acertijos numéricos de todo tipo. Algo que lo intrigó fue que en el índice una entrada estaba subrayada con resaltador amarillo. _Cifra de cambio de Julio César: cuadrado perfecto_.

Pasó las páginas, dirigiéndose hacia el número específico y lo leyó. Julio César, explicaba la entrada, fue el primer escritor de códigos secretos de la historia. Cuando sus emisarios empezaron a caer en emboscadas y sus mensajes comenzaron a ser robados, diseñó un método rudimentario de codificar órdenes. Reordenaba el texto de sus mensajes de manera que la correspondencia parecía absurda. Cada mensaje contenía siempre un número de letras que constituía un cuadrado perfecto, en función de lo que necesitara decir.

En la página siguiente a la explicación aparecía un cuadrado perfecto como ejemplo y otro con unas letras disparadas, alentando a quien leyera, lo interpretara.

Suspirando sin encontrarle el sentido a ello, Nick colocó el libro de nuevo en la estantería.

Escuchó la voz de Judy a su espalda.

—El segundo piso está vacío.

Se volvió, reparando en que estaba con el ceño fruncido y los hombros caídos, la nariz la movía a una velocidad media.

—¿Cómo vas? —le preguntó a Nick.

—Igual —respondió, volviendo a buscar algo que le diera una pista, sin éxito—. La cocina y la sala están limpias; la única evidencia que encontré era que tenía una buena vida.

—Demasiada, diría yo —comentó ella—. Dudo que un doctor, genetista, o alguien así pudiera costearse todo esto.

—La vacuna —apuntó Nick, revisando los gabinetes del escritorio—. Dan y Lune nos contaron que Inval hizo una súper vacuna, ¿cierto? Bueno, lo que le haya pagado Empresas Roux por ella le dio el aval para costearse estos lujos.

—Ajá. —El tono de Judy denotaba que no estaba convencida—. ¿Y cómo explicas los generadores?

—Por algo estamos aquí, ¿no? —Nick empezó a revisar los estantes—. Ahora, bola de algodón, si eres tan amable de ayudarme con el otro estante, te estaría agradecido de por vida.

—Ya lo estás —repuso Judy, con un tono más alegre.

Ambos empezaron a revisar todos y cada uno de los libros, quitándolos del estante, abriéndolos y sacudiéndolos en busca de algún papel que llegara a estar dentro de las páginas. No había nada. En ninguno de ellos. Todos contenían o formulas químicas, o formulas matemáticas, acertijos matemáticos, nombres de virus, estructura del genoma animal, pero nada que les diera una pista.

Sin embargo, al quitar un libro sobre números primos del estante que Nick estaba revisando, algo capturó su atención, la delimitación de una pequeña compuerta en la madera del librero, casi pasaba desapercibida por que se mimetizaba con la madera, aunque para la vista de cazador de Nick no fue problema verla. La compuerta tenía un pequeño círculo, casi del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler, delimitado por una plancha mínima de metal: un botón. Al presionarlo, la compuerta se abrió, dejando ver que dentro contenía una llave del largo de uno de sus dedos; la llave era normal hasta el extremo inferior, donde se dividía en tres y formaba como una pirámide.

—Zanahorias —llamó—; Judy. Judy ven a ver esto.

Sacó la llave y se la mostró, ella sonrió radiante ante tal descubrimiento.

—Lo tengo —se maravilló—, buscaré una cerradura.

—No. No, mi pelusa. Busca una compuerta como esta. —Se apartó para que ella pudiera ver con mejor claridad la compuerta de donde había encontrado la llave—. Por poco se me pasa, estaba bien camuflada en el librero.

Ella se acercó para verla mejor, se puso de puntillas y la analizó con detenimiento. Acto seguido irguió las orejas de golpe tan rápido que fue cuestión de que aplicara más fuerza para que no se le desprendieran y se clavaran en el techo. De dos zancadas, casi como saltos, llegó al librero del frente, el que ella revisaba, y se colocó de puntillas, tocando algo.

—A mí se me pasó —dijo, contra su librero—, pensé que era una veta en la madera, pero no. —Hubo un instante de silencio—. ¡La llave, Nick! Tráela. Ven y mira esto, aquí está la cerradura.

Nick caminó hacia ella y se percató de que en su librero había una compuerta exactamente igual a la que él había encontrado, solo que en esta, en lugar de contener una llave, había una cerradura en forma de cuadrado. Miró a Judy y ella le asintió con un brillo en los ojos, Nick sonrió recordando que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver aquel brillo en ella, desde que había descubierto todo el enredo de la SPQR con los trozos esos de metal, y metió la llave.

Cuando la pirámide de la forma entró por completo y luego un poco del cuerpo, esta se le escapó de la pata y sonó con un «clunk»; «¿Un imán?», pensó. Cuando quiso girarla le costó un poco, confirmándole que sí, la llave y la cerradura funcionaban con un sistema imantado; al girarla escuchó con una claridad inaudita cómo los engranajes sonaron y luego de un «clac» metálico, oyó un «ssuuuissh», para luego quedar todo en silencio.

Nick colocó la oreja en el librero y giró la llave al derecho y al revés, escuchando el mismo «ssuuuissh» una y otra vez. En algún lado debía de ser, pensó, en algún lado tenía que estar el punto procedente de dicho ruido.

—Nick —lo llamó Judy—, no busques más.

—¿Qué? —Se separó del librero, extrañado de aquellas palabras, ¿es que acaso ella le estaba diciendo que no buscara más? ¿Se había vuelto loca?—. ¿Cómo que…? —No pudo terminar de completar la oración, su vista se quedó fija en el escritorio.

En el escritorio, la pirámide de oro, de la mitad para arriba, estaba abierta por sus cuatro lados, como una flor en pleno florecimiento, y en el centro de la misma, un pequeño botón rojo parecía decirle que lo presionara. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Judy, como preguntándole si lo presionarían. Como única respuesta ella se acercó y lo presionó.

Ambos esperaron a que algo pasara; nada pasó.

Y justo cuando Judy pareció perder los ánimos, un sonido de maquinaria industrial resonó en el estudio, como una válvula de compresión. Tres segundos después el gabinete de los licores pareció abultarse un poco, pero en realidad fue que se movió unos centímetros hacia adelante, como si alguien lo hubiera movido.

Judy se acercó al gabinete y lo revisó como si estuviera mirando una bomba, y luego sonrió, metió su pata tras el gabinete y con un empujón este se abrió como cualquier puerta; las botellas dentro tintinearon un poco. Tras él se veía un pasillo de hormigón con unas escaleras que se perdían en vertical, hacia abajo.

—¿Es que estamos en la jodida casa de Batman? —preguntó Nick a nadie en específico, cuando llegó junto a Judy, mirando la escalera.

Se tomaron unos momentos viendo la escalera de caracol que bajaba, al menos, dos pisos bajo tierra, y traía un aire frío, más que el de la calle, el sonido de los generadores amplificados y un olor a lejía, como un hospital.

—Parece que encontramos algo —murmuró Judy.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió Nick, aún sorprendido, pero más que nada intrigado por saber qué había abajo.

Le dio una mirada confirmando si bajarían; ella le dio un gesto que lo entendería ahí o en China: bajaremos.

Comenzaron a descender. Mientras más descendían el aire era más denso y frío, haciendo que respirar fuera como inhalar nieve recién caída, y las escaleras parecían no terminarse. Cuando llegaron al fondo se toparon con que a cinco pasos de la escalera había una pared que iba de extremo a extremo de la casa, con una puerta circular de dos metros de circunferencia, presurizada. Se acercaron y vieron que en la pared, había un pequeño teclado alfabético y una pantalla verde, con diecisiete caracteres parpadeantes.

—Pide una clave de acceso —hizo notar Nick, acercándose al teclado.

—Diecisiete caracteres —dijo Judy—. ¿Alguna idea?

—No más que tú, pelusa —reconoció—. ¿«Osiris» o «Anubis» cuántos tienen?

—Seis —respondió casi al instante—. Y tampoco juntos, porque igualmente no alcanzarían. ¿Crees que se bloquee, como en los bancos, si la colocamos mal? No quisiera que…

—¿Que qué?

—Eso es. —Judy sonrió; Nick supo que había dado de alguna forma con la clave—. Trece, catorce, quince —contó Judy con un murmullo moviendo un dedo en el aire—. Diecisiete. ¡Eso es, Nick!

Él estaba confundido, movió los ojos sin mirar a ambos lados y sonrió con pena.

—¿El qué? —quiso saber.

—«¿Quién guiará al juez?» —Sonrió—. El anillo. Diecisiete letras. He ahí la clave.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó sorprendido y a la vez un poco escéptico; le parecía, con todo lo que ambos habían pasado estos veintitrés años en la ZPD, que había sido demasiado fácil.

—Elemental, mi torpe zorro —dijo ella, colocando la clave en el teclado—; es la casa de Inval, ¿cierto? La clave, ya que es tan larga, debería ser algo que no se le pudiera olvidar, y con tantas cosas que le absorbieran la atención, lo lógico sería que fuese algo simple.

—¿Eso te parece simple? —se sorprendió, levantando ambas cejas. Sus definiciones de simples eran muy, pero que muy distintas.

—Simple en el sentido de la forma en que la recordaba. —Hizo una pausa a la vez que tecleaba el _Enter_ en el teclado, para acto seguido la puerta abrirse con un sonido de vació, colándose hacia ellos un aire tan frío que juró que le congeló el pelaje de los pies—. ¿Cómo olvidas algo que siempre llevas en un dedo?

—Creo que lo de coneja astuta está quedándose corto, Zanahorias —dijo, sincero, cruzando la puerta.

Cuando ambos entraron en el laboratorio no pudieron contener la exclamación de sorpresa; las paredes eran de un blanco estéril, sin ninguna ventanilla, solo con un ducto de aire acondicionado que le proporcionaba el frío al lugar; una enorme nevera en la pared derecha, en la del fondo había una pizarra que iba de punta a punta, y en la pared izquierda había una mesa metálica igual de larga. Nick se dirigió a la nevera y Judy a la mesa; cuando él abrió el refrigerador encontró cuarenta y ochorecipientes de Petri sellados con plástico y con una equis con marcador indeleble negro, en cada una de ellas había un escrito: «N° 1», «N° 2», «N° 3» y la lista seguía y seguía.

—Nick —lo llamó ella con aprensión y miedo en su voz. Tragó grueso, en este tiempo pocas cosas le causaban miedo a Judy, y si lo hacía era porque era realmente grave—. Ven. Ahora.

Cuando llegó con ella la vio con unos papeles en sus patas; ella le pasó uno. Leyó.

 _Prueba: n° 1_

 _Espécimen: virus de inmunodeficiencia._

 _Conclusión: negativo. Su mutación resulta de tal forma que su eliminación se torna simple._

 _Pros: posible cura para el Síndrome de Inmunodeficiencia Adquirida. Profundizar más._

 _Contras: no es compatible con Osiris._

Nick apartó los ojos del papel y sintió cómo un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda; ¿había acabado de leer una ficha técnica de un experimento bacteriológico? La expresión de Judy se lo confirmó. Y peor aún, esa ficha hablaba de Osiris. ¿Qué demonios era Osiris? ¿Un virus? ¿Una bacteria? ¿Un organismo?

—Judy, esto es…

—Hay más —dijo, con un temblor de la voz, tendiéndole otra hoja—. Lee.

Nick tomó la hoja, leyendo lo que ponía.

 _Prueba: n° 17_

 _Espécimen: virus de la rabia._

 _Conclusión: negativo. Su mutación resulta en un virus fulminante que reescribe los linfocitos, haciéndolos atacar los órganos respiratorios y el corazón; efectos exteriores asfixia y convulsiones. No es viable._

 _Pros: posible arma química para vender al ejército, tiempo estimado de reacción de cero punto cinco segundos. Investigar más._

 _Contras: no es compatible con Osiris._

Judy le fue pasando más y más hojas, todas con un virus, un parásito, una bacteria o cualquier organismo distinto; en todos, se leía el «no es compatible con Osiris». Los últimos, sin embargo, le pusieron la piel de gallina a Nick; eran compatibles.

 _Prueba: n° 48_

 _Espécimen: Neisseria meningitidis, uno de los microorganismos causantes de la meningitis._

 _Conclusión: negativo. Su mutación resulta en un virus más potente que termina atacando el cerebro y la médula espinal, causando interferencia en la señales eléctricas; muerte cerebral fulminante. No es viable._

 _Pros: es compatible con Osiris._

 _Contras: no se obtiene el resultado deseado._

La siguiente fue más… perturbadora.

 _Prueba: n° 49_

 _Espécimen: Toxoplasma Gondii._

 _Conclusión: negativo. Su mutación resultante difiere totalmente del original se desplaza por el cuerpo a través del flujo sanguíneo hasta el cerebro, alterando las facultades y el raciocinio del sujeto de pruebas, creando conductas erráticas. El sujeto de prueba 49, siendo herbívoro, mostró intensos deseos de consumir carne, habla reducida y muerte cerebral luego de siete horas. Al revisar la materia gris se encontró casi desecha._

 _Pros: es compatible con Osiris._

 _Contras: no se obtiene el resultado deseado. (Y no estoy tan loco como para soltar un virus zombie)._

 _DESCARTADO EN SU TOTALIDAD. ENVIAR A SU DESTRUCCIÓN._

Sin embargo, fue la última la que le hizo clic a Nick.

 _Prueba: n° 51_

 _Espécimen: Plasmodium falciparum, parásito del paludismo._

 _Conclusión: positivo. Su mutación resultante inhibe las funciones respiratorias, atacando la sección del cerebro encargada de transmitir las señales eléctricas de los pulmones, causando muerte respiratoria a los diez minutos de entrar el virus en el flujo sanguíneo._

 _Pros: compatible con Osiris._

 _Contras: método de obtención del parásito muy complicada._

Nick aparó la vista de golpe y la centró en ella.

—Judy —dijo, llamándola por su nombre; la situación era muy delicada—, ¿dónde está la prueba número cincuenta?

—Esas son todas, Nick —respondió ella, denotando en su mirada que también había reparado en que era la única ficha que faltaba—. Inval debió encontrar su número ganador en el cincuenta. —La nariz se le movía a mil revoluciones por minuto—. Debemos llamar al Departamento de Agentes Infecciosos, si es que no es tan grave como para que intervenga la OMS, Nick; esto se nos fue de las patas. No es algo como Los Olímpicos o SPQR. Esto tiene alcances mundiales. Y… y lo hizo un solo animal.

No lo había pensado así, pero ella tenía razón. Todo lo que Inval estuvo haciendo ese tiempo en que estuvo escondido de todos fue probar y probar lo que sea que fuese Osiris con diversos virus, bacterias y parásitos causantes de enfermedades; y peor aún, tuvo sujetos de pruebas. Cincuenta y un animales desafortunados que fueron presas de los experimentos del lobo, y de los cuales no se tenía nada: ni familias reportando sus desapariciones, ni las identidades; nada. Algo le quedó claro a Nick, sea lo que fuese Osiris, era algo demasiado malo, dañino y sin duda mortal; no podían permitir que viera la luz y la ciudad… no, el mundo cambiaría para siempre.

El mundo. Mundial. De pronto sintió en sus propios hombros el peso que sentía Judy: una decisión mundial. Un problema mundial. Y todo estaba en las patas de la ZPD, en las patas de Judy, su jefa. Era demasiado para un solo animal. Una sola decisión mal, un solo error, una suposición mal hecha y no lo pagaría un animal, dos, tres, el departamento completo o un distrito; lo harían los millones de animales que habían en el mundo.

Era demasiado.

Apretó la hoja en su pata, se agachó a su nivel y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que sin querer le rasgó el traje con sus garras. Sintió su temblor contra su cuerpo y soltando el papel, le acarició las orejas, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Todo estará bien, Judy —le susurró con cariño—. No pasará nada; ya verás.

—Nick —chilló con un hilillo de voz, apretándole la camisa del uniforme, pegándolo más a ella—; Nick, esto es más de lo que puedo manejar. De lo que podemos manejar.

—No, Judy, no lo es. Podrás. Podremos con esto.

—Esto no es como Los Olímpicos, Nick; ni como SPQR —dijo—. Un tío tuyo no aparecerá para ayudarnos cuando lleguemos a un punto muerto, ni tampoco un lobo que era hermano de crianza de Bellwether. Estamos solos en esto.

—¿No lo hemos estado siempre? —preguntó, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella, soltando un poco el agarre, dejando de ser tan fuerte y tornándose cariñoso—. James solo nos dio un móvil con Zeus, fuimos nosotros, tú y yo, quienes atacamos su mansión; con ayuda de los demás Gigantes, pero nosotros dos igualmente. No fue Samuel el que descubrió dónde estaba Bellwether y nos salvó cuando yo estaba bajo los Aulladores. Y no fui yo quien resolvió el caso de los Aulladores, en primer lugar. —Suspiró—. Has sido tú. Tú, quien siempre parecía verle el lado bueno a todo mientras el mundo se desmoronaba. Tú, con tu optimismo que rayaba lo absurdo. No empieces a cambiar ahora, por favor. Ahora cuando más se te necesita; cuando más te necesito. —Hizo una pausa mientras la escuchaba respirar más despacio—. Hagamos algo: vamos a llamar al Departamento de Agentes Infecciosos, les diremos que encontramos un laboratorio clandestino y los pondremos al tanto de todo, esperaremos que ellos nos den un resultado de qué combinaron con los virus y demás cosas que hay en los recipientes del refrigerador, mientras seguimos por nuestro lado buscando otras pistas de Inval; de esa manera no te sentirás tan agobiada por todo esto. ¿Te parece?

Le tomó su tiempo, pero Judy asintió.

—Ahora necesito que te calmes, respira profundo las veces que necesites y cuando estés lista, me sueltas y nos vamos a la jefatura, dejando todo como lo conseguimos aquí.

Sintió en el pelaje bajo su camisa las pesadas respiraciones, y también el ligero cosquilleo del aire que exhalaba y que se colaba por la camisa y la guardacamisa. Luego de separó y lo miró a los ojos; Judy tenía pequeñas gotitas brillantes en los lagrimales y las comisuras de los ojos, mas no lloraba, sino que hacía acopio de sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme, y después sonrió. Esa sonrisa que contenía a la misma Judy que había conocido hace tantos años atrás.

Esa Judy que seguía amando con locura.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

—Mejor —le confirmó.

—Ahora, Zanahorias —dijo, poniéndose de pie, recogiendo la hoja y colocándola en la mesa metálica junto a las demás—, creo que es hora de irnos. Nuestro nieto nos espera en casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —asintió—; vámonos.

Sintió cómo ella deslizó su pata en la de él, y ambos salieron del laboratorio, cerraron la puerta circular y se encaminaron hacia la escalera de caracol. Una vez salieron al estudio de Inval lo dejaron todo así y fueron a la salida. Al salir al frío distrito Nick le pasó la cola alrededor del cuello sin soltarle la pata, ella con la otra la pegó más y él sintió cuando aspiró con fuerza, absorbiendo su olor.

Rumbo a su patrulla, sintió sus labios moverse contra su pelaje y la oyó murmurar algo.

No necesito preguntarle para saber, tantos años con ella le dieron su respuesta. Y después de todo, en esos momentos, solo sería capaz de decir tres palabras; tres palabras que conocía muy bien: «Gracias, torpe zorro».

* * *

 **172 horas para El Renacer.**

Sabía que ese presentimiento estaba correcto, después de todo James le había enseñado bien. Lourdes luego de que estuviera en el despacho de Judy esa madrugada y escuchara como la animal había herido a su hija con una precisión mortal y tuviera ese estilo de pelea tan peculiar, pensó en un solo grupo de animales que cumplieran esas características. Y no se equivocó.

Una Spetnaz. Una militar del grupo de comandos especiales rusos.

Recordaba algo de lo que James, hacía tantos años, cuando era joven, le había enseñado en su intento de que conociera las mejores maneras de defenderse, y por consiguiente, la instrucción sobre qué tipos de pelea tenía cada grupo militar, grupo de calle y las artes marciales distintas. En teoría se podía decir que estaba entrenando a una soldado, pero Lourdes nunca se sintió así.

Lo sintió como un padre enseñándole a una hija cómo cuidarse.

Y tenía que reconocer que el estilo de pelea era interesante; certero, pero interesante. Las piernas abiertas como un peleador de karate, para evadir con rapidez o dar una patada con fuerza; una pata en el costado al nivel de la cintura para golpear con velocidad y una pata al frente de rostro, casi encima, para tomar los ataques que pudiera y aplicar alguna llave para inmovilizar; sumado a que la forma de esquivar mezclaba la agilidad de la gimnasia.

Sin embargo, había un punto débil en aquella formación: la posición de boxeo. Si bien esa forma de luchar de los Spetnaz era complicada de romper y seguir, la de boxeo la deshabilitada, puesto que como un boxeador en su mayoría se centra en el ataque, manteniendo la guardia baja, le sería complicado a la leopardo de las nieves mantenerse mucho tiempo con esa posición a los múltiples golpes que le vendrían de izquierda y derecha.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso seis, salió de sus pensamientos y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia donde estaba Rachel, aunque no estuvieran en horario de visita le habían permitido verla, más que todo por la insistencia de Judy. Cuando llegó a Cuidados Intensivos, donde la tenían, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y apretó las patas hasta casi clavarse sus propias garras. Su hija estaba en una camilla, vendada de los ojos hacia abajo, con una traqueotomía para suministrarle el oxígeno y varias agujas y electrodos en brazos y pecho. Sabía que no podía entrar, pero era lo que más ansiaba en ese momento, entrar y ver que todo estuviera bien.

Un reno, el doctor Zury, se acercó a su lado y le empezó a contar el historial clínico de Rachel: la herida de bala era limpia, entró por la mejilla izquierda destruyendo el tejido y quebrándole los dos premolares más próximos al final, salió por la derecha, prácticamente arrancándole tres de los cuatro premolares tanto superiores como inferiores y astillando un colmillo, dejando una abertura de casi cinco centímetros de salida.

—Cuando entró en cirugía —dijo el doctor Zury— ya teníamos seguro que íbamos a reconstruirle la mejilla, iniciamos todo el proceso, aunque a último momento tuvimos que detenernos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lourdes, quitando la mirada del cristal que la separaba de su hija y enfocando al reno, extrañada.

—No sabíamos si la cantidad de anestésico que le deberíamos administrar para que resistiera una cirugía reconstructiva tanto facial como dental (en este caso facial porque nos decantamos por lo seguro) le afectaría a ella o al feto.

Lourdes se sintió mareada cuando escuchó las últimas palabras, tanto que tuvo que afincarse del cristal. Sin apartar la mirada del doctor, logró preguntar:

—¿Al qué?

El doctor Zury alzó la vista de su portapapeles y la miró confundido.

—Del feto. —Formó una expresión de comprensión—. Oh, ya veo, ¿no lo sabía, cierto? —Como no respondió, prosiguió—. Bueno, supongo que no es el mejor momento para comunicarle que será abuela.

—¿Cuántos meses? —preguntó, luego de un rato.

—Tres meses —respondió él, ojeando de nuevo los papeles—. Aquí está; según el eco que se le practicó en plena cirugía para determinar la cantidad de anestésico, se determinó que el feto tenía doce semanas, rondando casi la decimotercera. Pese a que la madre haya sufrido este incidente, el pequeño se encuentra en el mejor estado de salud.

—¿Macho? —quiso saber, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho; abuela, se oía extraña esa palabra, extrañamente linda—. ¿Qué es? —Por su mente pasó un híbrido de zorro y lobo, con combinaciones extrañas, cada una más diferente de la otra. Pero no era posible, los híbridos se daban en especies muy selectivas y con genoma casi idéntico, por más que James y Rachel sean cánidos, el genoma de zorro y el de lobo diferían en puntos clave, en cromosomas esenciales que no podían unirse. Bien se lo habían dicho hace dos décadas cuando ella y Finnick intentaron concebir así, suponiendo que al ambos ser cánidos se pudiese; aunque la realidad no siempre te apoya, por lo que tuvieron que adoptar a Rachel.

—Sí; un cachorro de lobo. Quisimos tomar alguna muestra del líquido amniótico, solo que nos abstuvimos, no sabíamos si intervenirla de nuevo para una muestra sería exigirle al cuerpo más de lo normal. —Suspiró—. Ya de por sí está en un predicamento, su cuerpo tendrá que elegir entre enfocarse en su recuperación o en el pequeño, y si lo toma a partes iguales le llevará un tiempo sanar. Yo no me preocuparía mucho, el cuerpo femenino está predispuesto a, en estos casos, centrarse en el pequeño.

—¿Un lobo? —¿Cómo era posible que fuera un lobo? ¿No debía ser una cruza o algo así?—. ¿Puro?

—Puro —corroboró el doctor Zury—. Si todo sale bien, en tres meses tendrá a su nieto en brazos, señora Howlin.

Lourdes se paso una pata por el rostro, dejándose el pelaje de la cabeza un poco en punta, tratando de contener la sonrisa bobalicona que quería con todas su fuerzas dibujársele en los labios.

—¿Puedo ver a James? —preguntó; tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ese zorro—. James Wilde.

—Claro —asintió el reno—, su habitación está en este mismo piso. ¿Ha seguido el tratamiento que le he recomendado?

Sin comprender, Lourdes ladeó un poco la cabeza, y entonces lo reconoció: aquel reno era el mismo que había atendido a James en el hospital que fue atacado hacía poco.

—Usted —preguntó—, ¿es el mismo reno?

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Me trasladaron. —Suspiró dejándose caer de hombros—. Una desgracia lo que le pasó al hospital, y aún así eso no significaba que me dejarían en paz. Me despertaron antes de que saliera el sol para que viniera aquí, al Hospital Militar, y atendiera a todos los heridos del ataque, entre ellos, su hija. Si todo sale bien, mañana podré volver a mi despacho y levantar el hospital poco a poco con los que sobrevivieron.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo, luego se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la habitación de James. La terminó encontrando pocos minutos después, tocó con calma y escuchó la voz de su nuero que articulaba un flojo y aburrido «adelante».

Abrió y lo encontró acostado en una camilla, con las muñecas esposadas a los manubrios de su cama desplazable, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, él perdió la expresión molesta y aburrida que tenía, sustituyéndola por una de pavor mortal. «Ya debe de saber a qué vengo», pensó a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa se le formaba en el rostro. Caminó hasta él, tomó una de las sillas que había cerca y se sentó cerca de la cama.

—James —dijo. Él trataba de controlar su respiración, y con cada una un ligero silbido aparecía—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí —dijo, titubeante, moviendo los ojos a sus esposas, como tratando de soltarse—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Lo sé. —Corto y preciso, con todo lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a alargarlo más—. ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo qué? —James fingió demencia.

—¿Cómo es posible que mi hija esté embarazada y de un lobo puro, ni más ni menos?

—Bueno, cuando mamá loba y papá zorro se quieren mucho, mucho…

Lourdes inspiró profundo para no terminar diciendo o haciendo alguna tontería; sabía que había animales que cuando se sentían en peligro recurrían al humor, pero esto era ridículo.

—James…

—¿No espera que se lo diga de verdad, o sí? —se sorprendió—. ¿Pues cómo más? Rezando no fue.

—Yo sé muy bien que fue con sexo —zanjó ella, no muy dispuesta a saber los detalles—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué el resultado fue un lobo puro, debió de ser un hibrido.

—Ah, eso. —Pareció elegir las palabras a decir—. Simple. Paul es producto de una inseminación artificial, usamos el óvulo de Rachel y un donante de una casa de esperma y _voilá_ : hay bebe.

Inseminación artificial. Recordó cuando Finnick en su tiempo le propuso aquello, de la misma forma que habían hecho Rachel y James, sin embargo ella no accedió; le había parecido que si iban a tener una cría, era mejor adoptar a una y darle la oportunidad de tener una familia. Le parecía lo más correcto, y noble. Aunque no le parecía mal lo que su hija hizo, cada uno elegía cómo formar su familia.

Inspiró profundo. Paul. Ya le habían puesto nombre y todo. Se sintió extrañamente feliz.

—¿Paul?

—¿A que es un nombre increíble? —sonrió—. Paul. Suena tan rudo, alegre y sensible a la vez.

Sí, debía reconocer que sonaba bien.

—¿Por qué no habían dicho nada? —quiso saber.

—¿Sor… presa? —sonrió él, tratando de hacerse pequeño en la camilla.

Lourdes suspiró, sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se levantó para irse; cuando llegó a la puerta, James la llamó.

—¿Se lo dirá a alguien más? —preguntó. Ella volvió la vista.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa; aunque usted ya se enteró.

—Entonces no le diré a nadie. Queda entre nosotros. —Asintió con la cabeza para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

Los ojos azules de su nuero la vieron con una seriedad poco característica de él.

—¿A dónde irá?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, cuando lo hizo, su tono, semblante y personalidad se oscurecieron, destilando deseos de venganza por cada vello de su pelaje.

—A cazar una leopardo de las nieves.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **168 horas para El Renacer.**

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —gruñó Neit cuando Zury estaba suturándole las heridas del antebrazo, en el departamento de ella. Zury le dio otra puntada, con más fuerza de la necesaria para que se callara, cuando respondió.

—Que atendí su cirugía —repitió, como si nada; dio otra puntada—. Después de todo, ¿qué más da? Igual todos vamos a morir cuando Osiris se libere, ¿qué importa si la curé o no?

Neit respiró trémulamente por el dolor de la herida cuando volvió a dar otra puntada.

—Aunque debo reconocer que el tiro que le diste fue más para desfigurarla que para lastimarla, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, _Jonsu_? —dijo, con una sonrisa torcida—. Y tienes razón, qué carajos, vamos a centrarnos en cosas más importantes.

—¿Y esas son?

—Que estamos con el tiempo apretado. —Contuvo una mueca de dolor con otra puntada—. Se supone, según lo que me había dicho _Anubis_ antes de tener la brillante idea de lanzarse al vacío, _Maat_ sería el encargado de activar Osiris, a la Doceava Hora.

—Solo si se producían la Cuarta y la Octava —resaltó el reno—, y ayer cumpliste la Cuarta; tal como vamos, dudo que lleguemos a la Octava.

—Tendremos que acelerarla —comentó—. Nos están pisando los talones esos malditos policías.

—¿Alguna idea? La militar eres tú.

—Tengo algunas, sí —respondió—. Cuento con varios animales a mi disposición para que nos… aligeren la cosas.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber Seth, que entraba al departamento con una calma casi espectral, aunque tenía un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

—Atacando, ¿cómo más? —Sonrió—. Supongo que eso les gustará a las vocecitas que te carcomen la mente, ¿no, _Seth_? Matar para ti es como ondear algo rojo frente a un toro.

El lince se llevó una pata a la sien.

—Cállate, _Neit_ ; por amor a Ra, cállate —le riñó.

—En fin. —Hizo un gesto con la pata sana para restarle importancia al lince—. Este es el plan: contactaré con algunos pandilleros para que me hagan unos favores. Ya tengo los nombres de los animales que nos han estado fastidiando hasta la muerte: Judy Hopps, la jefa de la ZPD; Nick Wilde, el segundo al mando; Daniel Van der Welk y Lune Vicario, los que están siguiendo el caso de Inval, y por consiguiente a nosotros. Un lobo que Jawhar me dijo está fisgoneando mucho donde no debe, y Meloney Wilde, quien es una pequeña venganza por haberme dejado el brazo así.

»Ah, sí, también mandaré a que pongan micrófonos en sus respectivos despachos, tanto en tu hospital, _Jonsu_ —dijo mirando a Zury, luego miró al lince—, como en tu despacho, _Seth_.

—¿Y eso para qué? —quiso saber _Seth_.

—Precaución —supuso Zury.

—Eso —asintió Neit.

—¿Y qué harás con los que nombraste? —preguntó el reno, dándole otra puntada; estiró la pezuña para tomar las tijeras y cortar el hilo.

—Eso me lo reservo yo, mi estimado doctor. —Hizo una última mueca cuando él anudó el hilo, prensándolo un poco. Neit chequeó que su sutura estuviera bien hecha, cuando lo confirmó se volvió hacia ambos—. Ahora quiero que se vayan de mi departamento, debo planear qué hacer con la Octava Hora, que, como vamos, tendremos que adelantarla.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena Nicudy?

¿La escena de Lourdes y James?

¿La de Zury con Neit y Seth?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	14. XIII: Encargos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, sí, sentía que faltaba la escena Nicudy y pues, lo de la casa fue como un bonus :v ¿Qué es Osiris? Hum... creo que aún no es momento de decirlo, pero el qué es está muy cerca, eso no lo dudes. Tres capítulos máximo xd No, el Zorro del Diablo no me ha ayudado, si lo hubiera hecho todos morirían, todos :v Y pues, sí, me la fumé con el virus zombie xD Oh, basta x/D Fue una recapitulación simple y pues... esperemos que superen esto, quien sabe :v Jajaja, sí, creo que ya no faltan cubrir más formas de familias, creo. Sí, estoy 90% seguro de que son todas xD Jaja, no sé si sea racista... pero no te equivocas en que la tendrá difícil, digamos que le quitará el habla *guiño* :v Em... nope :v El informe 50 es lo que usaron para combinarlo con Osiris, que si ves entre líneas, es fácil de detectar, y el que usaron para la Cuarta fue el 17. No lo dudes, habrá Enci vs Neit, y será bien OP, lo certifico xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste y ya verás más de Nico, como ya habrás visto, tiene su protagonismo en este fic xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Encargos**

 **164 horas para El Renacer.**

No había dormido mucho por culpa del dolor en el antebrazo, sin embargo, Natasha no necesitaba más, estaba lo suficientemente descansada como para que no le afectase sus decisiones ni su habilidad motriz. Le dolía un poco el tomar las cosas con la pata herida, aunque no era nada que unos analgésicos no aplacasen. Se fue hacia donde estaba su ordenador, se sentó y una vez encendido empezó a trazar una línea de sucesos de lo que haría.

Lo más importante sería llamar a sus ayudantes. Tomó uno de sus móviles desechables para evitar rastreos y marcó un número, luego de cinco timbrazos, contestaron. Malik era un animal de cumplir los encargos y no desobedecer cualquier orden que se le diese, y como era de esperarse, cuando ella le comunicó que lo necesitaba en su departamento lo más pronto posible, acató. Diez minutos después, de alguna forma que la leopardo de las nieves aún no entendía, el timbre de su departamento sonó. Malik había cruzado el distrito completo evadiendo los controles de seguridad de la policía y llegó.

Al abrir la puerta un animal que transmitía aplomo y seriedad militar, casi mecánica, la recibió. Malik era un oso pardo de unos treinta años, la verdad era que nunca se había interesado por su edad, y tampoco era su problema, con tal de que cumpliera con su cometido, estaba satisfecha. De ojos grises como un día de tormenta, fornido y de aspecto intimidante; cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era el típico animal correcto y estricto, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, Malik hacía cualquier cosa, desde orquestar un robo a un negocio hasta un ataque a escala distrital, si había dinero de por medio, lo que en este caso había.

Con un gesto de la cabeza Natasha lo invitó a pasar, y una vez que Malik se hubo sentado, sacó dos pequeños vasos de tragos y los llenó del licor más fuerte que tenía. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y tomó el vaso, mirando el licor transparente.

—Te tengo un trabajo.

Malik tomó su bebida y la acercó a sus labios, el vaso en él era tan pequeño que fácilmente lo podría equilibrar en dos dedos.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con voz ronca, parecía que estuviera gruñendo—. Mejor dicho, ¿cuánto?

—Más bien son tres. —Le dio un pequeño trago a su copita, dejándola por la mitad—. Cien mil dólares por la primera y tercera, quinientos mil por la segunda.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo harás?

—¿Qué necesitas? —repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Tres cosas, como dije —sonrió, ignorando la sensación en su herida, como de piquetitos—. La primera: que instales micrófonos en el despacho de _Jonsu_ en el Hospital General y en el de _Seth_ en Tundratown. La segunda: que ataques a ciertos blancos que te proporcionaré, el método lo dejo a tu elección, siempre y cuando me garantices que sufran lo que se merecen. Y la tercera: que me consigas unos planos y una docena de tanques de propano.

—Espionaje, ataque e investigación —gruñó como si le doliera la garganta, y tragó el contenido de su pequeña copa de un golpe—. Dalo por hecho.

—Necesito un estimado de tiempo —comentó Natasha.

—Si me das la dirección exacta de los consultorios, lo de los micrófonos lo tendrás antes de que inicie el turno en el hospital —informó—. Con los objetivos, necesito nombres, especies, vínculos y todo, absolutamente todo lo relacionado con ellos para poder atacar como se debe; un día mínimo, dos máximo. Para lo último, esta noche, si me dices de cuál lugar quieres los planos.

Una sonrisa de malévola superioridad se dibujó en el rostro de la leopardo de las nieves. Pronto, muy pronto, todo iba a acabar.

—A las diez horas te enviaré un archivo con todo lo necesario, en cuanto a las direcciones… —Se levantó, fue hasta donde estaba su computador y tomó un trozo de papel, garabateó las direcciones y se las entregó al oso—. Aquí están. Espero buenos resultados, Malik.

—Siempre los doy —replicó él, poniéndose de pie y bufando con fuerza—. Lo sabes muy bien.

—Por esa razón lo digo, mi estimado.

* * *

 **161 horas para El Renacer.**

En su departamento, sentada en la mesa, Lune devoraba su improvisado desayuno de seis tostadas, dos con queso crema, dos con mantequilla y dos con mermelada, antes de irse a la ZPD, o mejor dicho, antes de que Dan pasara buscándola. En teoría no iban a ir rumbo a la jefatura, sino que irían directo a Sabana Central, a la propiedad de Alastor Inval de aquel distrito.

Carla, _sentado_ en el sofá mirando la televisión, y habiendo notado que no era _ella_ sino _el_ , tenía la atención absorbida en las noticias, las cuales la loba roja podía captar con facilidad gracias al volumen del plasma.

«—…como pueden ver —continuaba diciendo el reportero—, el ataque químico, según nos confirmaron los cuerpos de seguridad, fue realizado la madrugada del día de ayer, luego de dadas las doce de la noche. Fue realizado con agentes químicos que causaron la muerte del ochenta por ciento de los animales en el recinto, de las cuales, se contabilizaron doscientas cuarenta y dos del personal, tanto obrero como médico, quinientas setenta y ocho de adultos, ciento setenta y un infantes y cuarenta y siete cachorros de la unidad neonatal.

»Los familiares de los fallecidos exigen a las autoridades y al Ayuntamiento una indemnización por sus seres queridos, siendo en su mayoría los animales de los adultos fallecidos. El Ayuntamiento aún no se ha pronunciado, y el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia está realizando una investigación sobre el siniestro ataque.

»Para Noticias ZNN, Álvaro Brown.»

Lune se había quedado sorprendida por la cantidad de muertos que resultaron. Si bien sabía que ochenta por ciento de los que estaban en el edificio era una alta cantidad, jamás se preocupó por saber el número exacto, y ahora que lo sabía se conmocionó. Y eso no era lo peor, lo que la hizo enojar fue que, según la reportera, solo reclamaron los allegados de los adultos, ¿y los pequeños?

—Es increíble que eso esté pasando —gruñó, molesta, mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba el plato a la cocina.

—No te sorprendas —le dijo Carla, elevando la voz para que se escuchara desde el sofá.

—¿Por qué? —comentó ella, caminando hacia el llavero de la puerta, sin encontrar sus llaves—. ¿Has visto las llaves?

—Aquí. —Levantó una pata y giró las llaves; se las arrojó y Lune las atrapó al vuelo—. ¿Por qué? —sonrió con pesadez—. ¿No te has dado cuenta? El mundo está podrido. ¿No te has fijado que en todas las tragedias pasan una de dos cosas: o usan los muertos para indignar a los que quedaron vivos y hacer que estos hagan lo que los de arriba quieren, y si son cachorros, mejor, nadie le duele más la muerte de un cachorro desconocido que a un adulto; o utilizan eso para ganarse a las masas?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con el primer escenario, ¿no te fijas que los que siempre pierden serán los pequeños? Vivos o muertos, son los que pierden. Si mueren, se usan como propaganda dolorosa, apelando al instinto de protección en los demás, y luego se olvidan. En lo segundo utilizan la desdicha para tener más seguidores y una vez lo hacen, ¿quién los recuerda?

—No creo que…

—Dime, Lune —preguntó con un tono que dejaba en claro que lo que diría sería irrefutable—, ¿has llegado a ver las campañas de los alcaldes? ¿No te has dado cuenta que prometen y nunca cumplen? Quizá lo veas normal, y lo es, pero… —Suspiró—. Quiero que te fijes en el alcalde actual, ¿cuánto durará en hacer alguna promesa temeraria y que parecerá caída del cielo, usando las muertes de ese hospital como aval? Todo pensaran «Vaya, él se preocupa por nosotros», sin embargo, lo que le importa es seguir donde está. Solo está aprovechándose de eso.

No respondió. Sabía en el fondo que tenía razón, que todo lo que _él_ decía era cierto, y aún así, ¿qué animal no aprovecha la desdicha ajena para escalar en lo que quiere? No era por excusar a nadie, mas si se fijaba, el mundo funcionaba así. El fuerte se come al débil. No se podía pretender que, por ejemplo, un empresario dueño de una franquicia se preocupara por la competencia, su objetivo es ser el mejor y único, y hará lo posible para superar a la competencia, y si esa competencia está muriendo, la devorará.

Lo ideal sería que si quieres ser mejor fuera por su propio medio, solo que no era así. Ella no era la excepción a la regla, consiguió dos medallas al mérito cuando, junto a Dan, capturaron a un grupo peligroso porque dos policías a los que le habían asignado ese caso, no rindieron lo necesario. Ellos fallaron, y por eso, ambos ascendieron.

No era lo que debería de ser, pero es lo que es. No podía hacer nada. Ella solo era una loba.

—Pues —suspiró—, es lo que hay, Carla. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te pasó algo así?

Carla se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi tía? —preguntó, Lune asintió—. La mataron.

La revelación le cayó como un yunque, se sintió mal y estuvo a punto de decirle que lo sentía a la vez de pedirle disculpas por haber preguntado, pero _él_ , al notar su reacción, negó suavemente con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera. Carla se cruzó de piernas y estirando los brazos en el espaldar del sofá, continuó:

—Fue dos meses después de que me fuera con ella —dijo—. Estalló un problema en la ciudad y murió. Nos emboscaron, ella me dijo que me escondiera y vi cómo la mataron. Y lo que más me enfureció fue que la Alcaldía encontró su cuerpo y yo pensé que iban a atrapar al culpable. —Rió molesta—. Usaron mi caso mientras la ZPD luchaba contra lo que pasaba, para ganar más simpatía, y luego, cuando ganaron y todo estuvo mejor, me desecharon como basura. —Lune no sabía qué decir, estaba consciente de que si se disculpaba _él_ se molestaría, y para cualquier respuesta que pudo haber dado, Carla se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Una vez al frente levantó una pezuña y le tocó la mejilla—. «O mueres siendo un héroe… —Le dio dos palmaditas suaves, fijando sus ojos gris ceniza—… o vives lo suficiente para volverte un villano».

Tragando grueso y sin apartarle la mirada al mismo tiempo que sentía un raro cosquilleo en la mejilla, seguido de unas puntaditas nerviosas en el estómago, Lune frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, sin _apartarlo_ de ella.

—¿Estás usando diálogos de películas conmigo?

Y pese a lo que le había contado, Carla estalló en carcajadas.

—¿El punto es el mismo, no? —sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia la habitación de huéspedes, donde se quedaba.

—Pues no —le replicó, tomando su tranquilizante, su arma de fuego y las esposas, del estante junto a la puerta donde los tenía—. Estás dando a entender que me volveré mala.

—Tarde o temprano, Lune. —Se detuvo en la puerta y sus ojos refulgieron como dos nubes de tormenta, de un gris casi negro—. Eres policía. Para atrapar a un maleante, debes pensar como él. Si miras mucho tiempo al abismo, el abismo verá dentro de ti.

—¿Porque lo dices tú? —repuso Lune, colocándose las esposas a la cintura, para luego reposar su pata en la misma—. No es muy convincente que digamos. Después de todo, si así fuera, andarías por ahí partiéndole el alma a los ladrones, ¿o no?

Carla se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a aquello.

—Si quieres puedes preguntárselo a la coneja (¿ella es la jefa, cierto?) y te darás cuenta. Tarde o temprano. — _Él_ desvió la mirada—. Solo recuérdalo, ¿vale? —Y antes de cerrar la puerta, con un tono de voz agudo, como apenado, agregó—: Nos vemos, cuídate.

Habiendo salido del departamento, esperando que el elevador llegara a su piso y cuando estaba dentro del mismo y sus puertas dobles se cerraron, para poco después iniciar el descenso, seguido de la sensación de vacío en el estómago, Lune trató de calmar esa extraña sensación en ella; era como si se hubiera comido algún ser fantástico que estuviera haciendo una fiesta en su estómago.

* * *

 **160 horas para El Renacer.**

Angustiado porque su cuñada escuchara con ese oído fino el rasgar de la soga contra su ventana, Nico volvía la vista hacia la puerta de su habitación cada dos segundos, rogando internamente para que Sabrina no escuchara nada, mientras se preguntaba dos cosas. Primera: ¿por qué estaba por salir de su habitación como si fuera un ladrón a través de una soga en la ventana? Y segunda: ¿de dónde demonios sacó Sadie un sistema de rapel? La última vez que fue a su casa, hacía dos semanas, ella no tenía semejante equipo.

Era mejor no pensar en eso, conociendo a su novia, cualquier cosa era posible, tanto como que pudo haberla tenido en, tal vez, el ático, como que pudo habérselo pedido prestado a un escalador sin avisarle.

Tragó grueso cuando se inclinó por sobre el borde de la ventana y miró a Sadie, en el suelo del jardín de la entrada, con una mano en la cintura y tamborileando el suelo con una pata. «Se parece tanto a mamá que es preocupante.» Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella, esta señaló el suelo con un gesto claro: baja ahora mismo. A lo que Nico le señaló la puerta de su cuarto y luego se tocó el oído, indicándole que alguien podría oírlo.

—¡Nico —susurró Sadie, apremiante y sin lugar a réplicas—, baja ahora mismo!

—Sabrina está aquí, con Jaune—le respondió, a susurros también—. Me pueden oír.

—Me importa un comino que esté tu cuñada y tu sobrino, Nico —replicó—. ¡Baja ahora mismo! Ayer aplazamos la revisión de los edificios que encontramos con el símbolo por darte gusto, porque era muy tarde, y me prometiste que hoy iríamos.

—Pero…

—¡Se macho y cumple tu palabra!

—No me harás bajar con cuestionar mi masculinidad, Sadie. —Se quedó en silencio a oír el llanto de Jaune.

—Nico —le amenazó con un fulgor en los ojos caleidoscópicos—: o bajas, o subo. Tú decide.

Hija de… ¡Agh! Ella sabía que al decirle eso lo puso en un predicamento. Si subía a su cuarto, Sabrina preguntaría que por qué estaba allí, y Sadie respondería sin miramientos, asociándolos con el caso, y ahí su madre los pondría en un lugar seguro, como hizo con James; y peor, si llegaba a subir por la soga era seguro que algún vecino la vería y la cosa estaría peor.

«Lince chantajista», refunfuñó para sus adentros y sacando los pies, colocándolos en el borde de la ventana, tomando la soga y comenzando a bajar. Mientras lo hacía, poco a poco, y renegando de no haber puesto más énfasis en las clases de gimnasia donde los ponían a escalar por soga, pudo oír con claridad el «¡Oh, Nico, deja caer tu pelaje!» con el que ella se burlaba. Una vez abajo, se desperezó y observó cómo Sadie tiraba de la cuerda, la envolvía y la escondía en unos arbustos cercanos.

—¿Listo? —preguntó, radiante. Nico, con el entrecejo fruncido y chequeando que no hubiera dejado nada importante, asintió—. ¡Vamos, pues! —Sonrió.

Y con cuidado de que nadie los viera, se encaminaron hacia el Centro, donde se encontraba el primero de los dos lugares a buscar.

* * *

 **159 horas para El Renacer.**

—¡No pueden entrar así! —espetó la nutria—. ¡Es propiedad privada!

—Tenemos una orden. —Fue todo lo que Judy dijo, dándoles paso así a la docena de animales que estaban tras de ella, en parte de la ZPD y en parte del Departamento de Agentes Infecciosos de Zootopia.

—Te veo mejor, Zanahorias —dijo Nick, con un tono, pese a la situación, alegre.

En parte era verdad, estaba un poco mejor, aunque no era completamente por eso. La razón por la que no estaba como ayer, sorprendida y aterrada de lo que habían encontrado, era porque por esa misma razón, no podía caer en eso. Ella era la jefa del Departamento de Policía, si no mantenía la compostura, ¿cómo podría esperar que sus oficiales hicieran lo mismo? Tenía que averiguar todo lo posible sobre los virus que habían encontrado.

El Departamento de Agentes Infecciosos no les dijo algo más de lo que ya sabían al haber leído las fichas técnicas, que las muestras que Alastor utilizó fueron peligrosas y, de una manera inexplicable, había logrado combinarlas con algún organismo (no tenían en claro si era un virus o una bacteria) que se adaptó a estos y los hizo mutar.

Cuando hacía una hora había oído de boca del jefe del Departamento aquel veredicto, su mente trabajó tan rápido que no tenía cosa con qué comparar. Mutar. Recordó entonces que Dan y Lune habían ido a Empresas Roux y habían obtenido un permiso de la cabeza de la compañía farmacéutica, Lyneth Roux, para investigar la transferencia de dinero que le había hecho a Inval y que, como bono, esta le había dicho cómo funcionaba su vacuna. Era interesante cómo por segunda vez la investigación sobre el lobo los arrojaba a aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, esta vez, la cosa pintaba más peligrosa de lo que parecía a simple vista. En la mente de Judy no dejaba de rebotarle la posibilidad… no, la certeza, de que ahí había un punto clave, ridículamente clave, del plan de Inval.

Entonces, mientras seis de los animales más corpulentos de su personal policíaco, dos osos, un elefante, una tigresa y dos rinocerontes, empezaban, junto a los miembros del Departamento de Agentes Infecciosos, a decomisar todo lo importante, los suyos, peinarían todo lo que encontraran, informes y cualquier papel, y los de Agentes iban hacia los laboratorios, Judy se centró en la nutria que estaba a cinco pasos de ella, gritando furiosa que no tocaran nada de lo que no estuvieran seguros porque podrían causar un desastre.

—Señorita Lyneth Roux —la llamó Judy—, necesito hablar con usted.

Cuando se volvió a verla, los ojos azules de la nutria parecían echar dagas de hielo.

—Más le vale que nada desaparezca ni de mi oficina, ni de los laboratorios.

—¿Es una amenaza? —inquirió en tono dominante.

—Tómela como quiera —soltó Lyneth, mirándola con tal intensidad que Judy juraba que en cualquier momento los anteojos se le derretirían.

Suspiró dos veces, no iba a dejar que el arrebato de una empresaria la dominara.

—Usted le dijo a dos de mis oficiales que la vacuna que le vendió Alastor Inval mutaba, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Lyneth se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Y eso qué, eh?

—¿Podría explicarnos? —intervino Nick, al notar que se había quedado asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Es algo complicado para alguien que no sabe de medicina o, al menos, de virus —comentó ella—. Solo deben de saber que la vacuna copia el código del virus, mutando en el mismo, para que luego el sistema inmune lo memorice y una vez el virus original vuelva a ingresar al cuerpo, lo elimine. Y así sucesivamente con los distintos virus de gripe. —Hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia—. Si no me dicen con qué bases vienen con una orden del juez a desarmar mi empresa y laboratorios, será mejor que se larguen. No querrán que les ponga una demanda por abuso de poder.

—No ha llegado a pensar, señorita Roux —comentó Judy al fin, barajando algo que no le gustaba para nada, pero que a la vez le encantaba: creía haber dado con una de las bases de Inval. Una importante—, ¿qué tal vez esa vacuna sea, además de eso, un virus atacante?

El rostro de Lyneth se crispó al oír la insinuación de que la vacuna que poseían podía ser, en lugar de un agente que traería salud, algo con el potencial de matar animales. No, dedujo Judy, no era eso, su expresión se debía a que al sugerir aquello, indirectamente estaba diciendo que su empresa era tan irresponsable que distribuía en las calles posibles virus mortales.

—Espero —comenzó a decir, con un tono lento y claro, trasluciendo el enojo contenido que tenía. «¿Quién pensaría que en ese pequeño cuerpo cabría tanto enojo?»— que lo que está insinuando sea eso: una insinuación. ¡No pensará que soy tan estúpida como para distribuir a las masas un agente asesino!

—No estamos diciendo eso —intervino Nick; Judy le lanzó una mirada fugaz en un intento de decirle que fuera delicado con lo que dijese—, sino que puede que, usted sin saberlo, al distribuir esa vacuna, dejara libre un agente peligroso. Simple.

—Eso es…

—No la estamos culpando de nada —continuó Judy sin tomar en cuenta la réplica de la nutria—. Estamos diciendo que tal vez la usaron como un puente. Piénselo un poco: un lobo novicio viene con una vacuna milagrosa que promete luchar contra todos los tipos de cepas de gripe, usted le pone el ojo y ve que es una ganancia y la compra, la distribuye y vive de las regalías, y como bono, el lobo jamás vuelve con usted ni le cobra más. ¿No parece sospechoso?

Lyneth se dejó caer de hombros, empezando a murmurar para sí a tal velocidad que era ininteligible. Poco después una expresión de abatimiento le surcó el rostro.

—Pero… pero… pero mis científicos hicieron las pruebas —farfulló—. La vacuna eliminó todas las cepas que se les colocaron, mutó en dos minutos. ¡Dos minutos! —les exclamó, como si Nick y Judy supieran de eso; ella, el notar que no tenían ni idea de qué les decía, añadió—: Lo normal es que mutara en dos horas, máximo. ¡Dos minutos! Era… —De pronto Lyneth pareció aturdida—. Ricardo me lo había advertido… y yo no le hice caso.

—¿Ricardo?

—Uno de mis científicos —les explicó, quitándose los anteojos y guardándolos, para luego apretarse el entrecejo—. Me había dicho que no era normal que un virus modificado reaccionara tan bien con otros, que era como si los absorbiera y además de copiar su ARN y ser como un clon, lograba parecer uno nuevo. Más fuerte.

—¿Más fuerte? —preguntó Judy, con un tono un poco más grave de lo normal, había recordado las fichas técnicas que había leído y que todos los virus, bacterias y organismos que había combinado con Osiris resultaron en uno más fuerte o una mutación peculiar. ¿Era posible que esa vacuna fuera Osiris? Sintió los labios secos cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Dónde están las vacunas, Roux? ¿A qué centro médico las envió? Necesitamos encontrarlas todas.

Lyneth soltó una risa vaga y opaca, abatida y con el tono de voz quebrado.

—No lo logrará —dijo con pesimismo—. Son demasiadas.

—¿Cuántas son? —urgió, si podían encontrarlas todas lograrían destruir el plan de Inval, aunque sea en un flanco—. ¿Cien mil? ¿Quinientos mil? ¿Un millón?

Ella miró su reloj antes de responder.

—A la fecha de hoy deben de haber más de treinta millones de vacunas por ahí.

—«¿Debe?» —cuestionó Nick—. ¿Cómo que «debe»? ¿No tiene constancia de cuántas vacunas suministró?

—No es eso —respondió ella con un gesto negativo de la cabeza—. Yo suministré quinientas mil.

—¿Y entonces? —soltó Judy con un gesto de impaciencia de la pata, estaba empezando a molestarse—. Vamos por esas quinientas mil, ¿por qué dice que habrán más de treinta millones? Y si las hay —añadió—, pues iremos por esas treinta millones.

—Por eso les digo que no podrán —insistió ella—. No pueden encontrar treinta millones de vacunas que se mueven, mucho menos en Distrito Forestal.

Judy tragó grueso. ¿Qué se mueven? ¿Es que ya había inyectado las vacunas a animales?

—¿En quienes las usó? —preguntó, controlando su nerviosismo.

—No en quiénes, jefa Hopps; sino en qué. —Suspiró—. ¿En qué moví la vacuna? Esa es la pregunta. —Ante sus reacciones en blanco, Lyneth agregó—. ¿El zorro y la loba que vinieron no se lo dijeron?

Ciertamente no se los había dicho, y tampoco ella había preguntado, sino que se había centrado en investigar sobre el anillo de Inval y encontrar el cuerpo del mismo, intuyendo que ahí estaba una gran pista. Y aunque no se equivocó, había dejado de lado algo importante.

—¿En qué?

Roux suspiró.

—En mosquitos —contestó, y la respuesta le cayó a Judy como un rayo que la fulminase en ese instante, dejando solo un cuerpo inerte y con la mente en blanco de la impresión—. En este momento deben de haber treinta millones de mosquitos con el Alphavirus de la vacuna de Inval sobrevolando la ciudad, y al menos las tres cuartas partes de los habitantes ya deben tener la vacuna en su sistema. —Y luego agregó—. Y es probable que ustedes también la porten.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Natasha/Neit?

¿La escena de Lune y Carla?

¿La de Nico y Sadie?

¿La final?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	15. XIV: Intercepción

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **The Damned Nammeless:** gracias por tu review. Veremos si la vacuna es Osiris, realmente, ¿podrá ser o no? Dudas, dudas, dudas, hermosa y horrible duda :v ¿Posiblemente infectados? Jajaja, mz, no sería un fic mío si no lo estuvieran :v Lo están, he ahí el chiste, o se apuran para con Osiris, o mueren :v Shhh, que hay gente aún que no se ha dado cuenta :v Y pues, la frase es de Batman xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, con lo de la vacuna me alegra que te gustara, me llevó su rato el pensarlo xD Pues... no sé, ¿crees que Carla es de los malos? xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Intercepción**

 **160 horas para El Renacer.**

La propiedad de Inval en Sabana Central era un simple departamento en un edificio exactamente igual a los otros tres cercanos del complejo. La torre A, que era donde debían buscar, era una edificación de quince pisos más el _pent-house_ , de un blanco hospital por fuera, y con baldosas crema por dentro. Debían ir al quinto piso solos, ya que la orden que tenían no obligaba al conserje a que les diera las llaves del departamento, sumado a que existía la posibilidad de que no las tuviera, y como si eso fuera poco, el conserje, un armadillo de unos cincuenta años, pudo apuntar Dan, era el ser más quejumbroso que hubiera conocido.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo entraremos? —le preguntó a Lune, quien estaba con la mente en otro lado—. Hey… ¡Hey! —Ella pegó un respingo al volver en sí; Dan ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. Todo el tiempo que hubo trabajado con Lune, ella había sido la más centrada de los dos, nunca se quedaba así, en el aire, pero desde lo de Inval para acá…—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No. —Corto y claro… y sospechoso, porque ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos.

—Lune…

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —quiso saber—. ¿En el caso?

—Eh… sí. Sí, en el caso. —Asintió para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras, aunque su expresión no era esa, parecía más bien ocultar algo.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Cómo abrimos la puerta? —preguntó, impaciente—. Lune, ¿en donde tienes la mente? —El ascensor llegó al piso y las puertas se abrieron sin ningún sonido.

El suelo era igual al corredor de la planta baja, mismas baldosas crema y mismas paredes blanco hospital, y el departamento en cuestión, el 502, difería un poco de los otros tres del mismo piso: mientras los otros tres tenían una reja precediendo a la puerta de entrada, este tenía solo la puerta. ¿Inval le quitó la reja? ¿Eso no es peligroso? Podrían haberlo robado.

Lune, quien notó esto, lo miró a los ojos, y luego asintió con firmeza; el mensaje era claro: Inval no habría hecho eso por pura coincidencia. Se acercaron a la puerta y Dan se agachó, analizando la cerradura. «Sencilla.»

—¿Para qué estabas preguntando cómo abrirla si parece que puedes? —dijo Lune.

—Lo dije por la reja —repuso Dan, agachado y sin volverla a ver mientras sacaba sus llaves y retiraba un fino alambre que sostenía el llavero que Isa le había hecho para el día del padre, lo giró como un garfio y lo introdujo en la cerradura—. Puertas es harina de otro costal. Son más sencillas.

Una vez que se desbloqueó con un chasquido, con un empujón bastó para abrirla. Entraron. El departamento era un poco más grande que el que tenía Jeannette, al cual lo había llevado cuando tuvo el nombre limpio: en el suelo había azulejos blancos con motas negras que lo hacían parecer mármol, en el centro de la sala un comedor de vidrio reforzado con madera y más alejados, varios sofás orejones y mullidos, puestos de tal forma que hacían una media luna mirando a un televisor de plasma.

Decidieron separarse y cada uno revisar una habitación distinta, por lo que mientras Lune se quedaba revisando al dedo la sala, Dan iría a la habitación principal, y si terminaba, revisaría la segunda, que era más bien de huéspedes.

La habitación principal era impresionante, y denotaba el lujo que debió tener Inval: un _somier_ matrimonial con una cabecera de madera labrada, con el diseño de un sol, un televisor de plasma igual que el de la sala, un aire acondicionado anexado a una de las esquinas y, lo que le llamó más la atención, un armario de pared completa. Empezó a escudriñar el cuarto, moviendo la cama, revisando bajo esta, dentro del mismo colchón, los gabinetes de la cómoda, pero su sorpresa fue cuando abrió la puerta corrediza del armario.

Había de todo, literalmente, aunque segmentado. En la derecha, separados del medio y la izquierda por una delgada división de madera, había esmóquines de distintos colores, negros, azules, uno purpura y uno blanco con una rosa en la solapa, con sus respectivos pares de zapatos a juego en la parte de abajo. En la del medio había ropa casual: camisetas, bermudas, jeans, chaquetas. En la tercera, sin embargo y para su confusión, había ropa de hembra: faldas, jeans ajustados, chaquetas con motivos femeninos, camisetas voyage y esas raras que no sabía cómo se llamaban, pero que parecían de pitonisa, anchas y aireadas.

«¿Qué demonios?», pensó sorprendido, revisando que en el lado izquierdo había más prendas femeninas, incluso un surtido juego de distintos calzados. No obstante, aunque eso lo impresionaba bastante, fue una esquina de lo que parecía ser una lámina de papel bond, al fondo del armario, lo que llamó la atención.

Siguiendo una corazonada, Dan empezó a sacar toda la ropa, descolgándola y lanzándola hacia la cama, y cuando lo hizo por completo vio que, en efecto, era una lámina de papel pegada a la pared; con revisar las demás constató que parecía más un poster que abarcaba de extremo a extremo. Cuando empezó a limpiar el closet, sacando todo lo que había, oyó la voz de Lune a su espalda.

—La jefa nos ha… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Limpio.

—Ya veo… —El tono precavido que tenía le indicó a Dan que no entendía el por qué hacía aquello—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí —dijo, sintiendo una corazonada con aquel lugar—; respóndeme algo: ¿qué animal tiene ropa de hembra en el closet de su habitación?

—Ninguno que estuviera solo —dijo, muy seria—. Inval vivía con alguien —sentenció—. Eso —añadió—, o el lobo era travesti.

Con una risotada, Dan sacó los dos últimos trajes del armario pudiendo ver con claridad que la especie de tapiz tenía un trazado con líneas negras, solo que no lograba descifrar qué significaba.

—Mira esto, Lune —dijo, llamándola con la pata. Ella se puso a su lado y analizó el papel con expresión crítica.

—No parece ser nada importante —dijo—, pero no estoy segura. ¿Qué tan probable es que alguien tenga un tapiz en la pared del fondo de su armario, donde tiene prendas de ambos sexos?

—Improbable. O al menos, en mi casa no tengo un tapiz. —Dan se rascó el mentón mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar el significado de esas líneas negras imprecisas que iban de un lado a otro, horizontales, verticales—. ¿Crees que signifique algo?

—No lo sé —reconoció Lune, mirándolo también—, aunque con lo que he encontrado en el otro cuarto, no me extraña que sea algo raro.

—¿Por qué?

—Encontré tintes. De todos los tipos y colores. O Inval se disfrazaba para que no lo encontrásemos o quién hubiera vivido aquí, tenía esa costumbre.

— _Mmm_ … —Dan no estaba prestándole mucha atención en tratar de entender qué o quién había estado en ese departamento, sino en qué significaban esas líneas, que por alguna razón presentía era importante. Y muy bien sabía que no debía dejar escapar algún presentimiento—. Tal vez… —dijo, rodeando la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación y colocándose en la pared opuesta.

Entonces lo vio, y con una expresión apremiante le dijo a Lune que se acercara y mirara, confirmándole que veía lo mismo que él. Ahí, en el fondo del armario, las líneas que parecían aleatorias tomaron sentido, conformando un mapa.

—¿Un mapa de qué? —preguntó a nadie en especial.

—Algún sitio en específico de la ciudad, ¿tal vez? —insinuó Lune, con la misma impresión que él.

Obviamente, pensó Dan. Solo que no parecía un lugar en específico del mapa de la ciudad, sino más bien un edificio, el mapa interno de un edificio.

—Un edificio —murmuró Lune, notando lo que él.

—Parece más bien un pasillo —destacó Dan, apuntando a una sección a la derecha—. Fíjate, eso parece una compuerta y esa parte de allí, el corredor. Aunque no sé dónde sea o… —Hizo silencio, el edificio al lado del pasillo le parecía extrañamente familiar—. Eso no es…

—¿Distrito Forestal? —terminó ella, viendo lo mismo que él—. Sí, fíjate. La zona del medio parece la avenida Ivy, y en la parte derecha es…

—El obelisco de la plaza en dicha avenida —coincidió—. Apostaría mi cola a que allí hay algo importante. —Se volvió a mirarla, impaciente y emocionado por ir allá—. ¿Qué me ibas a decir de la jefa?

Lune salió de su sorpresa sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Ah, sí, la jefa! —asintió volviendo en sí—. Que debíamos ir a la jefatura cuanto antes; hay algo urgente que debe decirnos. Asimismo dijo que iba a ponernos al día de lo que acababa de enterarse de Empresas Roux, le dije que estábamos investigando una de las casas de Inval, el departamento, y nos ordenó ir hacia allá. Por su tono —agregó—, parece ser grave.

—¿Mucho?

Como única respuesta Lune asintió frunciendo los labios en señal de impotencia, se encogió de hombros y esperó su respuesta. Dan, en cambio, no quería dejar esa pista, porque sabía que podría escapársele de las patas en cuanto se descuidara. ¿Y si en ese lugar había algo con lo que pudieran detener el plan de Inval? ¿Grave? ¡Grave sería dejar escapar aquello! Por eso, cuando le dijo a Lune cómo procederían, lo hizo con aplomo y sin lugar a dudas:

—Ve tú, yo iré a Distrito Forestal a ver qué consigo.

—¿Y si la jefa Hopps pregunta?

—Le dices que estoy en reconocimiento: en busca de una posible pista importante sobre Inval —respondió, mientras sacaba su móvil y le tomaba una fotografía al mapa—. Le dirás, solo si pregunta, que te mantendré informada, para que tú le informes a ella, sobre lo que encuentre o no —finalizó, llegando a la puerta del departamento—. Por cierto —añadió, antes de salir del lugar—, no salgas del departamento antes de que manden a una brigada para tomar huellas y todo eso. No sabemos cuántos o qué tipo de animal vivió aquí con Inval.

—Bien —asintió Lune, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azul oscuro que contrastaban con su pelaje rojizo—. Daniel, ¿estás al tanto de lo que haces, no? Estás desobedeciendo una orden directa de la jefa, y sabes tan bien como yo que cuando está… con ese tono, con tal seriedad, es severa. Podrían amonestarte.

—No lo hará —dijo, y lo creía con firmeza.

Lune arqueó una ceja, interesada.

—¿Por qué?

Dan sonrió, como quien guarda un secreto.

—Porque tenemos historia, tanto con ella como con Wilde… ambos Wilde. —Se tocó todos los bolsillos para estar seguro de no haber olvidado nada—. Por eso no me dirá nada. Más bien —agregó con una sonrisa bromista cuando estaba en el ascensor y ella lo veía desde el umbral, frunciendo el entrecejo—, me agradecerá cuando le traiga una buena pista.

* * *

 **159 horas para El Renacer.**

Habiendo seguido el rumbo que ambos habían acordado ayer para revisar los dos sitios que tenían alguna alusión a la cultura egipcia, se dirigieron al Centro de la ciudad, más específicamente al Hospital Central, que entró en funcionamiento hacía poco. Se lograron recuperar del ataque químico que les lanzaron y resurgieron, atendiendo a la misma capacidad que antes del suceso, pero, como Nico notó, había menos cantidad de pacientes. «Tal vez aún tienen miedo a venir.»

—Me parece extraño —susurró Sadie, mientras entraban al hospital, tomándole la muñeca, aprovechando la natural capacidad para pasar desapercibido del zorro con melanismo— que esté en un hospital. —Pasaron muy juntos contra la pared para no llamar la atención de las enfermeras que pululaban murmurando las instrucciones que los doctores les daban para sí mismas—. Digo, si está ligado al ataque, al grupo ese que tu madre quiere detener, ¿no es raro que esté en un hospital?

Nico no respondió, estaba concentrado en que ambos mantuvieran un perfil bajo mientras se desplazaban por el lugar, tratando de orientarse y encontrar el pasillo que llevaba hacia donde el doctor Fawkes curó a Sadie cuando esta se había peleado, y así encontrar el despacho del traumatólogo en jefe. «No es que sea raro, sino que es práctico. ¿Cómo, si no, atacaron el hospital con tanta facilidad?», pensó recordando cómo había escuchado la conversación que tuvieron sus padres con los demás en su despacho.

Giraron en un pasillo y, luego de que comprobara que era el correcto, hallaron el despacho; se encaminaron hacia este. Ambos se detuvieron y chequearon que no hubiera enfermeras cerca, pero como era una hora en teoría temprana, las nueve de la mañana, no había moros en la costa. Mientras Sadie giraba el pomo de la puerta, Nico se quedó mirando el símbolo Anj de la puerta y bajo la figura, las palabras «TRAUMATÓLOGO EN JEFE». Entraron. El despacho era como cualquier otro: un estante en la pared derecha, un mini-bar en el otro extremo, y en el centro un escritorio que tenía varias pilas de papeles en un delicado equilibrio que amenazaba en romperse con solo el soplar de una respiración.

—Aquí no hay nada —dijo Sadie, por lo bajo, revisando los cajones del escritorio, lanzando de tanto en tanto miradas furtivas a la puerta.

—Si vas a tocar algo —la advirtió—, asegúrate de dejarlo en el lugar exacto donde estaba. No quiero que se den cuenta que estuvimos aquí.

—Bien —convino mientras seguía hurgando, luego de unos momentos sacó una libreta—. Ven a ver esto —lo llamó con voz urgente. Nico estaba concentrado en el estante con libros, donde sus ojos fueron a parar en un libro de azul de matemáticas que resaltaba de los demás verdes y de biología, anatomía y enfermedades—. ¡Ven!

Él se volvió, aún con la interrogante de por qué un doctor necesitaba un libro como ese. Apartó ese absurdo pensamiento de su mente al notar que los ojos de Sadie, que ahora parecían de un verde agua, lo miraba apremiante. Él se acercó y miró la libreta por sobre el hombro de la lince. Era una libreta negra, como un agenda, y leyó lo que ponía: era una especie de bitácora o diario, donde encontraba, por páginas y páginas, el haber notado que la ciudad que parecía ser autosustentable que le habían pintado de joven, iba en una espiral de destrucción. Sin embargo, lo que le activó las alarmas, fue lo que encontró después.

Una llamada de Inval, donde se conocieron por primera vez. Cuando entendió lo que planeaba y que él tenía razón. Las largas conversaciones por teléfono. Las reuniones que celebraron. Las muestras de sangre que le entregó. Y como cereza, los alias (o al menos eso fue lo que Nico se imaginó) de los demás: Neit, Seth y Maat.

—Esto…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió, sorprendido y nervioso, sintiendo como si una presencia se cerniese sobre ellos y los atrapara. Habían descubierto algo grande, algo enorme: el doctor que laboraba en ese despacho era uno de los que habían realizado el ataque químico a ese mismo hospital, peor aún, era uno de ellos—. Nos vamos —sentenció y, quitándole la libreta de las patas y guardándola de nuevo en el cajón de donde la había sacado, que tenía un pequeño candado, le tomó la pata para irse de allí—. Ahora.

—¿Qué? —Sadie se soltó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No; no podemos irnos.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó con impaciencia—. Dime por qué.

—Porque tenemos que tener pruebas si quieres decirle a tu madre sobre esto.

¿Decirle qué? Oh… cierto, su madre; Nico no había pensado en ella ni un solo momento, estaba más preocupado en la seguridad de Sadie antes que en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la investigación de Judy. Aunque su novia tenía razón, Judy debía saber qué pasaba, y sobre todo quién era el doctor de ese despacho, que según esa agenda se llamaba Zury Nassar. «El doctor que atendió a James.» ¡Oh, por… debía ir de inmediato con su madre!

Sadie sacó su móvil y luego la agenda, comenzó a tomarle fotos a las páginas y luego de tener las suficientes, la guardó en el cajón y cerró el candado que tenía.

.—¿Dónde aprendiste a abrir candados sin ganzúa? —preguntó Nico, dándose cuenta apenas.

—No eres el único que tiene trucos —respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

—Debemos irnos ahora —apremió—. Debemos llevarle esto a mamá para que aprese a este doctor.

—Sencillo —asintió ella, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo, caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó en busca de algún animal; luego se volvió—. No hay nadie. Yo iré al último lugar, en Tundratown. —Le sacó la memoria SD a su móvil y se la entregó—. Tú, en cambio, ve a la jefatura, ¿vale?

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —exclamó Nico, arriesgándose a que alguien los encontrara, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sadie salió como un rayo del despacho.

Él la siguió, logrando mantenerse pegado a las paredes, pasando junto a dos enfermeras que estaban comentando apabulladas sobre cuántos miligramos les había dicho el doctor para inyectar, y logrando divisar a la lince en las puertas del hospital.

—¡Sadie! —gritó, una vez afuera, donde ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa burlona e impaciente por lanzarse a lo desconocido; Nico bufó cuando llegó con ella, pensando seriamente en encontrar algún pasatiempo que ambos pudieran hacer que no implicara ofrecerse en bandeja de plata a la muerte—. ¿Se puede saber por qué saliste así?

—Pues para irme, ¿no? —Su tranquilidad era insultante.

—Sadie —dijo, recuperando un poco el control—, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes lanzarte a la boca del lobo así como así.

—Sabes que lo haré de igual forma.

—No —sentenció, frunciendo el cejo y mirándola con tal intensidad que ella bajó las orejas, tan rápido que el mechón de las puntas de las mismas hizo un _frufru_ en el aire—. No lo harás. No irás a Tundratown. Irás derecho hacia la estación y le avisarás a mamá lo que encontramos, ¿quedó claro? —Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo igual de dominante que su madre y se dejó caer de hombros—. Yo iré a Tundra. —Le tomó la pata, y luego de hacerle un gesto para que la abriera, le colocó la micro SD en ella—. Ten.

Ella no se la aceptó.

—Llévala tú, así tomarás alguna foto que creas necesaria —sonrió, y él notó una sombra en sus ojos, como si de repente entendiera la delicada situación—. ¿Crees que Judy esté en la jefatura?

Recuperando su temperamento natural, despreocupado pero no demasiado, respondió.

—¿Cuándo no está? —bromeó; miró al norte, donde se veía la cúpula del ecosistema ártico a la vez que introducía la SD en su móvil, casi automáticamente—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Sadie se acercó y le dio un pico.

—Cuídate.

—No —dijo, tocándole la nariz con la punta del dedo—, cuídate tú. —Se giró hacia Tundra y empezó a caminar. Alzando una pata y haciendo un gesto para despedirse, emprendió camino.

* * *

 **159 horas para El Renacer.**

En su departamento, sentada frente al ordenador, Natasha tenía unos audífonos al oído, mientras escuchaba por la frecuencia que Malik le había dado sobre los micrófonos, y que un aparato que tenía anexado a su ordenador captaba, la conversación de dos animales en el despacho de Jonsu. «Sirvió de algo el que decidiera poner micrófonos.»

Por la cadencia de las voces eran dos animales jóvenes, tal vez menos de veinte años, aunque por la ligera estática que había, puesto que captar la señal desde el hospital hasta su departamento era un tramo largo, no podía determinar si la cadencia de las voces era de macho o hembra. «Aun así no importa, debo atraparlos.» Escuchó que se dirigirían a la jefatura de policía, aunque por desgracia no escuchó sus nombres, porque ninguno de ellos se había llamado así, Natasha dedujo que no lo hicieron porque se estaban cuidando, o tuvieron la ridícula suerte de no hacerlo solo porque sí.

—Van a la jefatura —susurró. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tomó otro de sus móviles desechables y le marcó al número de Malik—. ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó una vez el oso contestó.

—Trabajando —gruñó él, dándole a entender que debía estar cumpliendo las peticiones que le había dado esa madrugada.

—¿Dónde y en qué?

—En Sabana Central, recolectando información.

—¿Qué información? —¿Era sobre los planos o sobre los blancos que le dio?

—Los objetivos —respondió, y Natasha oyó el suave rumor de un auto que está estacionado, luego el arranque—. Resulta que todos los objetivos, excepto esa loba roja, tienen hijos. Adivina —añadió, con un gruñido más suave y armónico, más como contento— qué es lo que pienso hacer.

Oh, por Ra, Malik había atacado donde más duele. Todo iba de maravilla.

—¿Qué paso con los planos y el propano?

—Está listo, desde hace una hora. —Hizo una pausa, mientras suspiraba—. ¿Para qué llamabas?

—Necesito que captures a un animal, joven, no mayor de veinte años que se dirige a la sede de la policía; los micrófonos en el despacho de _Jonsu_ dieron resultado, y sea quienes fueran, descubrieron algo de nuestro cornudo socio, así que quiero que interceptes al que va hacia allá. Ah, y por cierto, quiero que mates a _Jonsu_ también, será medio millón. —No necesitaba en su grupo animales que fueran tan imbéciles como para dejar algo que los comprometiera tan fácil con Osiris.

—Entendido. —Escuchó que el motor se apagó—. Pero no puedo ir por el animal ese. Estoy a punto de conseguir una presa... —Dejó la frase en el aire e instantes después escuchó—: ¡Muévanse, muévanse! La madre los acaba de dejar con la niñera que los está llevando a lo que parece ser la escuela, ¡quiero que maten a la niñera! A los niños los dejan vivos, pero que el mensaje sea claro. ¡Vamos! —Luego oyó la excitada respiración de Malik en el auricular del teléfono—. Nos vemos. Y quiero que me des fecha para la muerte de tu compañero.

Acto seguido escuchó el chasquido de la llamada que terminaba. Estuvo a punto de estrellar el móvil contra la pared del enojo, porque en ese momento, en ese preciso instante ese animal estaba rumbo a la jefatura, y si llegaba y decía lo que sabía, Jonsu caería, y poco después ella.

Se serenó un poco y relajó la presión del teléfono, porque los puntos amenazaban con saltárseles, pensó en el animal que le quedaba, que era el que o le serviría, o terminaría arruinándolo todo, y de igual manera lo llamó. Si eso no funcionaba, se dijo, tendría que matarlo… aunque igualmente lo iba a matar, él arriesgaba mucho a Osiris. Nunca se sintió cómoda con su presencia entre ellos, y esta era una excusa para deshacerse de él con facilidad.

Cuando escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea, Natasha habló con una voz calma y aterciopelada, como una serpiente que atrajera a un ratón.

— _Seth_ , necesito que me hagas un favor…

* * *

 **158 horas para el Renacer.**

Sadie se había ido trotando a la jefatura de policía, con la mente en Nico, pensando en si cuando llegara a ese lugar encontraría algo tan revelador como lo del despacho de aquel hospital. Durante el camino estuvo dándole vueltas a por qué ese despacho le parecía tan conocido, y fue entonces, faltándole dos intersecciones para llegar a la jefatura: la calle de los edificios de los abogados y la plaza central con el obelisco, que supo porqué. ¡Era de aquel alce! No recordaba el nombre, pero sí el aspecto.

Cuando solo faltaba una calle, la de los abogados, Sadie tuvo que tomar una desviación, porque la misma estaba repleta de animales que formaban una pared viviente, reclamándoles y exigiéndoles al bufete que hicieran algo al respecto con sus demandas contra el Ayuntamiento por lo ocurrido en el hospital de donde venía. Giró a la derecha, tomando un rodeo en C de la calle para salir al costado de la ZPD. Sin embargo, a medio camino, sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Se detuvo y miró trescientos sesenta grados sobre sí, sin encontrar nada.

—Qué raro —murmuró para sí.

Volvió a ir hacia la jefatura, aunque esta vez caminando, recuperándose un poco de la corrida, sin dejar de ver hacia los lados. Con cada paso que daba sentía más fuerte esa sensación de que alguien la observaba.

—No es nada, no es nada.

Y entonces sintió cómo la tomaban por el cuello de la camisa y la alzaban hacia atrás; lo siguiente que sintió fue su rostro estampando contra el suelo, para luego una presión en la espalda, del peso de otro animal sobre ella, y que le doblaran al brazo en una llave a la espalda, inmovilizándola.

—Al fin —dijo quien la tenía. Su voz era tan impasible que asustaba.

Sadie ladeó la cabeza lo más que pudo y apenas logró ver qué era lo que la tenía sometida en el suelo: un lince adulto de unos ojos amarillos tan serenos que en lugar de transmitir calma o firmeza, dejaban entender que tras ellos había un aspecto salvaje y penetrante.

—Temía que te terminara perdiendo —dijo.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo! —espetó, dando un quejido de dolor al tratar de soltarse, si seguía así se dislocaría el brazo.

Pudo ver de soslayo cómo el lince sacaba un móvil con la mano libre y se lo llevaba al oído.

—Ya la tengo —dijo, luego la analizó con la mirada—. Debe de tener unos dieciséis años, más o menos. ¿Es ella?... Bien, bien, pero no tienes que gritar, y no, no la mataré… ¿Servirnos? ¿Para qué?... Bueno, bueno, ¿a dónde la llevo?... ¿A mi despacho, para qué si no hay nadie?... Oh, ya, bien. —Cuando colgó, la miró con una sonrisa socarrona—. Lo siento, pero vienes conmigo, no puedo dejar que nos des el pitazo con la policía —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mente de Sadie comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. No podía dejar que la llevaran, que la secuestraran, tenía que decirle a Judy lo que habían encontrado… ¡Oh, Nico! Debía advertirle a Nico que no fuera para allá, ¿quién sabía qué animal lo estaba esperando? Un momento… ¿cómo sabían que ella iba a la ZPD? ¿Acaso…? ¿Cómo no había supuesto que podría haber micrófonos en ese despacho?

Los habían oído. «Yo iré al último lugar, en Tundratown. Tú, en cambio, ve a la jefatura, ¿vale?», recordó que le había dicho Nico. Agradeció infinitamente a que él se hubiera ofrecido a ir a Tundra, porque así no estaría en el escenario que estaba ella. Él había dicho que en su despacho no había nadie, ¿era posible que fuera el lugar a donde Nico iba? Quería creerlo. Debía creerlo. Debía creer que él estaba sano y salvo.

—No me llevarás a ningún lado, malnacido —gruñó, revolviéndose.

—¡Quédate quieta! —la regañó, impasible, aunque parecía que su calma flaqueaba—. Te romperás un brazo o qué se yo. No quiero que _Neit_ me haga un número por culpa de una adolescente.

Sadie inspiró con fuerza, preparándose para hacer una maniobra, no era una luchadora experta como tal, pero bien sabía que aquella postura para inmovilizarla que él usaba como mucho le dislocaría un brazo, y si tenía que infligirse dicha lesión para liberarse, lo haría.

—¡No me subestimes, malnacido! —rugió, girando el cuerpo, escuchando un sordo «crac» que le nubló la vista por el dolor y consiguió, con la pata libre, darle un zarpazo en el costado del rostro, haciendo que se echara hacia atrás y gritara de dolor, llevándose ambas patas al rostro.

Sadie logró ponerse de pie, sintiendo con una macabra precisión la suave brisa que se colaba por entre los edificios y que le causaban un dolor enorme en el brazo, se enderezó jadeando y vio que el lince estaba quejándose del dolor. «No puedo correr así», pensó al verse el brazo, por lo que solo tenía una sola cosa que hacer; apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras con otro «crac» esta vez menos doloroso, se reacomodó el brazo, aunque lo sentía como si estuviese dormido, como si miles de agujas le recorrieran el mismo con cada movimiento.

Y antes de poder preocuparse por algo más, salió a correr hacia la jefatura, que estaba a quinientos metros. Podía llegar.

Entonces, con un rugido furibundo, el lince se lanzó hacia ella, corriendo en cuatro patas; a Sadie solo le dio el tiempo suficiente para voltear a ver dónde estaba el lince para que este, como un destello, le diera un zarpazo en el rostro tan fuerte que sintió cómo sus garras le desgarraban la piel.

El dolor fue horrible, indescriptible, la cara le ardía, podía sentir sus latidos en la piel, y por alguna razón no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo; dolía y ardía. Cuando se dio cuenta que él tenía la otra pata en alto para hacer lo mismo pero en el otro ojo, con un chillido de adrenalina y temor, le dio un zarpazo al cuello, aunque no logró desgarrar muy profundo ni un lugar importante.

«Debo salir de aquí. Ahora. O me terminará matando.»

Sin embargo, el dolor le pasó factura, tanto del brazo como del rostro, ralentizándole los reflejos, por lo que no pudo esquivar la pata que la tomó por el cuello y la azotó contra una pared, aturdiéndola.

El último pensamiento que le llegó antes de caer desmayada por el golpe, viendo esos ojos amarillos con esa sonrisa que destilaban locura, fue para Nico. Y con otro golpe más, todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Dan y Lune?

¿La de Nico y Sadie?

¿La de Natasha/Neit?

¿Ese final tan... brutal :v?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	16. XV Reviviendo el hielo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, ¿para qué te digo que no, si sí xD? Sí, me lo imaginé así, realmente xD ¿Crees que la madre de los cubitos de hielo lo matará? Hum... acertaste conque una madre lo matará, mas no quién :v Lo dejo en tu mente xd Oh, sí, no dudes que Lune le dará luz lsdkjflksdjfsd :v You know kldfjskldfs xd Aquí confirmarás que en efecto sí, la vacuna era un lobo en piel de cordero. El mapa, el mapa *Recuerda a Dora* :v Ok, no, pues... el mapa, o a qué guiará, lo sabrás en este cap; y claro que te echaré una mano con la base xd ¡Alguien que pesca lo del libro de mates lskdjflksdfds! Y solo diré que será clave en un futuro, no el libro en sí, sino las mates, si logras descifrar, cuando llegue el momento, cómo aplicarlas xd Bueno, ella está loca, solo hay que disfrutar lo que hará, es de las "obtener la meta a toda costa" y es "toda costa" xd La respuesta a la segunda pregunta: sí. Era necesario :v Muy necesario sldkfjsd xD Gracias por leer.

 **TheChroniclerFox:** gracias por tu review. Veremos si tus dudas sobre Carlas son ciertas o no, solo toca esperar xd ¿Carla la pareja de Inval? Teoría loca, ¿será posible o no? xd Seth en sí no tiene rol, solo es... ¿cómo decirlo? El de los encargos :v Es decir, no le puedes dar un rol importante a alguien así xd Oh, claro, Malik hará su desmadre, muy, pero que muy pronto, ya verás xd Y oh, por los dioses, Inval no es tan gran villano x/D. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nammeless:** gracias por tu review. ¿Pero por qué te enojas? ¡Por qué te tienes que enojar! :v Weno, me creo quien tú me creas :v *intento de misticismo :v* Jajajaja, bueno, menos mal que ya entiendes que sin dolor no hay ganancia y... ¿calma antes de la tormenta? No lo habría dicho mejor, y créeme, la tormenta te pondrá lskdjflskdfkjsd :v . Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja zorro sombra jajaja esa está buena xD Y pues, veremos qué le pasará a Sadie, solo deberás esperar xd Me alegra que te vaya gustando xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Stefan01:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, gracias, me alegra que estén gustando mis ocs, y pues... ¿para qué crearlos si no se les da un poco de protagonismo? xD Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Reviviendo el hielo**

 **158 horas para El Renacer.**

Atha corría con desespero por las calles de El Cairo para tratar de salvarse, siendo seguido por una comitiva de seis animales, quienes eran liderados por Jawhar y Salib. Se escondió en un callejón y se apretó el entrecejo con la pata sana, jadeando.

¿Por qué demonios no siguió ese presentimiento que tuvo con Jawhar cuando estuvieron en la pirámide? ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Ren que siempre siguiera dichas sensaciones, o al menos las chequeara para ver por qué pasaban? Si tan sólo hubiera investigado al camello esto no estaría pasando.

Sin embargo, lo importante era que tenía el libro consigo, resguardado debajo de su camiseta. Por nada del mundo podía perderlo. Agudizó el oído mientras recordaba cómo terminó así.

Luego de que le colgara tan abruptamente a Samuel la llamada de teléfono, había tomado sus cosas y salido del hotel donde se quedaba como si fuera un guepardo, directo al mercado donde trabajaba Salib. La sorpresa de haber unido los puntos sobre lo que sea a lo que estuviera rigiendo la cuenta regresiva que Samuel le dijo, con el libro, fue enorme. Y estúpidamente obvia. El _Libro de Amduat_ describía el viaje de Ra, el dios del sol, en su barca solar a través de la Duat, no obstante, lo que lo ayudó a ensamblar todo fue que, según había dicho Salib antes, dicho viaje, tal como lo relataba el libro, se hacía en un trayecto de doce horas.

Las horas de la noche.

Luego de tal revelación no pudo quedarse quieto y fue al mercado, exigiéndole el libro al lince, pero este se negaba diciéndole que si no tenía la gran cantidad de dinero que pedía por dicha copia, no se lo daría. Atha bufó exasperado y le explicó su situación, relatándole que muchos animales morirían si no se lo daba.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le había respondido este, impertérrito.

—¡Son vidas inocentes! —replicó Atha, dando un golpe al improvisado aparador que los separaba.

—Animales que si viven o mueren, no son de mi incumbencia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ellas no me dan de comer. Ahora —añadió—, si no tienes los trescientos mil euros que pido, lárgate.

El lobo se había retirado, abatido, no tenía tal cantidad de dinero, y si no lograba leer lo que ponía el libro, morirían animales. Ya había visto lo que sucedió en Zootopia una vez se hubo metido por internet, un ataque horrible; de enormes magnitudes. No dejaría que algo así pasara de nuevo, tanto porque no era moralmente correcto, como porque si Ren estuviera viva, lo hubiera obligado a detenerlo.

Así, pues, decidió que si no podía tener el libro de una forma, lo tendría de otra: se quedó toda la tarde escondido por la zona, moviéndose de vez en cuando por las prolongadas sombras que dibujaban los toldos del mercado, como una sombra, esperando el momento oportuno para poder robarlo. Y fue durante dicha vigía que vio cómo Jawhar pasaba por el puesto de Salib, y con solo pegar su oreja a las finas capas del toldo pudo escuchar lo que hablaban.

Él decía algo sobre que tenía esconder el libro, si era posible destruirlo, porque una benefactora en otro país le había ordenado que el libro no cayera en patas equivocadas. Jawhar le prohibió al lince vender el libro y luego de dichas palabras, oyó el tintineo de lo que parecían monedas.

En ese momento no sabía por qué Jawhar, su guía de las pirámides, hacía tal cosa. ¿Qué había en el libro que no quería que nadie viera? ¿Quién era la benefactora? Todas sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando, en un arrebato de cólera de Salib por tener que obedecer órdenes de un desconocido exigió al menos el nombre del animal del pedido, y el camello le había respondido:

—Confórmate con saber el lugar: Zootopia.

Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio en las cajas donde se balanceaba para oír mejor. Zootopia. El animal estaba ligado a la ciudad, ¿y qué animal que no tuviera nada que esconder tomaría medidas tan drásticas? ¡Ese animal debía ser parte de los que Samuel le había dicho!

Por lo tanto, cuando el sol se puso y Salib salió de su tienda, a las siete de la noche, Atha se introdujo en la tienda y robó el libro. A lo que menos se parecía era a un libro; era un pergamino dorado, gastado y lleno jeroglíficos. Atha sabía que en algún lado debía estar la traducción de los mismos, por lo que registró con cuidado la caja con relleno mullido donde estaba el papiro y encontró una hoja blanca, con fuente de computadora, con la descripción de lo que ponía en el pergamino.

No decía mucho, realmente. Solo que Ra en su viaje por la Duat, encontraba en una «puerta» u hora, un monstruo distinto, causando que envejeciera poco a poco con el pasar de las doce, dejando en la doceava, su momia, para así renacer con el salir del sol. Lo que logró entender fue que Ra sufría y batallaba durante el transcurso de la noche, moría en la doceava hora, y renacía con el amanecer. Dolor, muerte y renacimiento.

Enrollando con cuidado el pergamino y metiéndolo por dentro de su camiseta, apretó la traducción con fuerza en su pata y salió silenciosamente de la tienda. Para nada porque apenas asomó la cabeza, dos coyotes lo vieron y empezaron a gritar, con armas en alto, algo en árabe que no lograba entender; aunque no tenía que ser muy inteligente, lo más probable es que gritaran «ladrón».

Empezó a huir de ellos calle arriba, rumbo a su hotel, cuando poco después una furgoneta negra frenó a su lado, abrieron la puerta y oyó un disparo, no fue hasta que reconoció los rasgos del camello, cuando se percató de que estaba herido. Jawhar bajó de la furgoneta junto a Salib y otros cinco animales, dos osos, un guepardo y dos lobos. Atha no sentía dolor gracias a la adrenalina y se volvió, corriendo a toda su capacidad, dejando atrás al camello y su comitiva, y cuando llegó con los coyotes, le dio un puñetazo a uno, esquivó el que el otro lanzó y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el arma al que golpeó, disparándole al otro.

Mató a los dos con esfuerzo, quedando siete animales en su búsqueda, pero herido como estaba, no tendría mucha oportunidad. Si quería vivir debía correr.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos: un jadeo y unas ordenes de separarse y buscarlo. Atha se palpó el libro en su ropa y arrugó la traducción, metiéndola en su bolsillo, para luego levantar con su brazo bueno la pistola. Se inspeccionó la herida en el otro brazo mientras movía las orejas tratando de captar sonido alguno, un agujero de bala casi al nivel del codo, causándole dolor al flexionar el brazo; pero viviría.

Se acuclilló contra un contenedor de basura que había en el callejón y esperó, con el arma en alto. Oyó pasos. Acompasados; como si el que caminara lo hiciera de mala gana. Poco después escuchó el bufar del mismo animal. Inspiró lentamente para salir y disparar con rapidez, dándole el tiempo de emprender una huida y esconderse de nuevo. Si todo iba bien, ese plan le serviría.

Salió. El guepardo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y cuando fue a tomar su arma, Atha ya había jalado el gatillo; la bala perforó el aire y se alojó en la cabeza del animal, haciéndolo desplomarse hacia atrás y caer con un ruido sordo.

—¡Por aquí! —oyó gritar a uno—. ¡En el callejón!

Al girar hacia el sentido contrario de la voz, se vio rodeado por ambas salidas del callejón, en la del frente, Jawhar estaba con un lobo y, según vio de reojo hacia atrás, a su espalda estaban los dos osos.

—El libro —dijo Jawhar, estirando la pezuña donde no sostenía el arma—; ahora.

Atha levantó ambas patas, sin soltar el arma, en señal de rendición, mientras cavilaba sus posibilidades. Dos osos atrás, un lobo y un camello delante, y dos altas paredes de ladrillos a los lados; por donde lo viera la salida más lógica era donde Jawhar, pero no sabía cómo lo haría.

—Me rindo —dijo.

—Muy sabio —convino el camello, con una inclinación de cabeza, caminando hacia él sin dejar de apuntarlo.

Empezó a acercarse y cuando estuvo en el rango del lobo, este, ignorando el dolor del brazo, le hizo un placaje, para luego tomarlo por el cuello y usarlo como escudo. Fue casi instantáneo: al momento en que iba a decir que no dispararan, aludiendo a la camaradería entre ellos, los osos abrieron fuego en su contra, matando en seco Jawhar y el lobo detrás, también, conectándole un disparo al hombro. Suprimiendo un grito de dolor, Atha se volvió y le disparó al lobo, dándole en el estómago y haciéndolo doblarse sobre sí mismo con gritos de dolor; arrancó a correr, con las balas de los osos rozándole las orejas.

—Imbécil —le espetó uno de los osos al otro cuando le dieron un nuevo balazo, esta vez en las costillas, haciéndolo gruñir—, no lo mates. Inhabilítalo. Así podremos interrogarlos.

«¡Oh, no; eso sí que no!»

Se volvió hacia ellos antes de girar el callejón y disparó al mismo tiempo que uno de los osos. El que estaba al lado del que disparó recibió el balazo, en el pecho, mientras el que disparó le había conectado uno en una pata.

Cojeando y herido, huyendo del oso a su espalda, calle arriba, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba el otro lobo y Salib, le llegó un recuerdo de Ren cuando la había cachado en la universidad, en el campus en plena noche, sentada bajo un árbol. Ella estaba escuchando una música relajante y a la vez algo escalofriante, con corales extendidos, flautas de bambú y cascabeles.

—Es muy tarde —la había sorprendido él.

—Lo sé, Atha —repuso ella, con los ojos cerrados, apoyada contra el árbol y moviendo una oreja—. Solo quiero relajarme.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?

—Por eso —dijo, apuntando con un índice al cielo nocturno. Atha había alzado la vista y vio que, extrañamente, aquella noche no tenía estrellas, sino un manto negro con un solo círculo plateado, la luna llena—. Se dice que en las noches de luna llena sin estrellas, es donde los buenos mueren, y las estrellas lamentan su pérdida sin brillar.

A él le había parecido algo tonto, por no decir infantil, aquella afirmación. Sonaba más como lo que diría una abuela o un adivino, aunque tenía que admitir que aquella noche era extraña, soplaba un viento gélido que parecía traer tristeza y a la vez calma. Atha no había respondido nada, solo se sentó al lado de ella, cerró los ojos y, apoyándose en el árbol también, se quedó a su lado. Esa noche, podrían relajarse ambos.

Volvió en sí con una risa apagada, mientras veía cómo en la esquina del fondo, el lobo restante lo señalaba y empezaban a correr, con Salib detrás, hacia él. Atha frenó en seco y torció por otro callejón, perdiéndolos, mientras se dejaba caer poco a poco contra la pared.

—Me estoy haciendo sentimental —murmuró para sí, alzando la vista y dándose cuenta de que aquella noche en Egipto, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, ni había ni una sola estrella brillando, y la luna, llena y plateada, parecía iluminar con debilidad, como lamentándose.

Oyó un rasgar contra el suelo y un quejido ahogado, y cuando se volvió hacia el origen del sonido, solo pudo ver un pelaje grisáceo y un destello de un cuchillo en al aire; acto seguido un dolor caliente le recorrió el vientre y unas zarpas le desgarraron el cuello. Era el lobo a quien le había disparado. Este tenía una sonrisa triunfante mientras levantaba sus garras para dar un nuevo golpe, pero Atha fue más rápido, se sacó el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el vientre y se lo clavó en el pecho al lobo, quien cayó al suelo, dio unos espasmos y no se movió más.

Le empezó a temblar el cuerpo cuando intentó moverse. Eso era malo. Muy malo. Estaba entrando en shock. «Debo… debo avisarle a Samuel.» Se llevó una pata al bolsillo donde tenía la arrugada traducción de los jeroglíficos y la sacó junto con su móvil, y con dedos temblorosos, marcó una videollamada con el lobo. La imagen de su contacto apareció en el mismo mientras trataba de contactar, y luego de un tortuoso minuto y medio, respondió.

Al fondo podía ver lo que era la jefatura de policía, de día, lo que le recordó a Atha que de Egipto a Zootopia se llevaban diez horas, más o menos, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de Samuel, este ahogó una expresión. Atha se llevó el índice de su otra para a los labios, indicándole que no dijera nada. Él comprendió. Intentó hablar, pero de sus labios no salía sonido alguno, solo sangre. «No es posible que me haya desgarrado alguna cuerda vocal.» ¿Cómo le diría ahora lo que pasó? ¿Cómo le informaría que en el _Libro de Amduat_ estaba lo que necesitaba?

Entonces se sacó el pergamino que era el libro de su ropa y lo colocó frente a la cámara de su celular, rogando que él entendiera de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es ese rollo? —preguntó Samuel, consternado y en voz baja.

Un nuevo intento de hablar le hizo toser sangre, salpicando la pantalla y causándole un estremecimiento del demonio por el dolor en su vientre Oh, dioses, esa no la contaría. Como último recurso, tomó la arrugada traducción, la acomodó lo más que pudo y la ondeó frente a la cámara.

—¿«Traducción del _Libro de Amduat_ »? —leyó él, luego abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo—. ¿Eso es con lo que habías dado? ¿Ese es el libro que debemos buscar para detener Osiris?

Atha asintió, con la visión borrosa. Le dolía respirar, parpadear, le dolía existir; ondeó la pata libre a modo de despedida y cortó la llamada, luego con las escasas fuerzas que tenía, apoyándose en una pared, lanzó su celular por las rendijas de ventilación de un edificio cercano que estaban a ras del suelo, así no descubrirían que había pasado información.

Quedó sentado contra la pared, tratando de oír algo sobre los que venían siguiéndole la pista, mas no captó nada. Tomó el _Libro de Amduat_ y lo rasgó en trozos cada vez más pequeños, si él no lo tendría, tampoco se lo daría a ellos. Empezó a sentir mucho sueño y al cabo de un rato se dejó llevar por esa sensación; era momento de descansar.

Y viendo la luna solitaria en la negrura del cielo nocturno, sonrió, con un viento gélido que barría con los trocitos del pergamino, dándole la impresión que aquella brisa le traía unos sonidos de cascabeles, flautas y corales; una música muy conocida para él.

Quizá ya era momento de ir a verla.

* * *

 **157 horas para El Renacer.**

En Distrito Forestal, Dan seguía al pie de la letra la foto que había tomado del closet del departamento de Inval, orientándose con el mapa por las húmedas calles del distrito.

Había dado vueltas por el lugar de la plaza del obelisco, que era la referencia del mapa, mas no encontraba la entrada a dicho pasadizo que señalaba el mapa; todo lo que encontraba alrededor era la calle a la derecha de la plaza, un edificio de la bolsa fiscal a la izquierda de la misma, delante de esta un parque recreativo para cachorros y detrás, una intersección. No había entrada alguna o pasaje. Optó por lo más sensato, que era ir a la plaza, escrutar el obelisco e intentar encontrar algo; tal vez en el mismo estuviera el cómo llegar a dicho pasadizo.

Una vez en la plaza, la aclimatación del distrito hizo su debut, iniciando una llovizna a las once de la mañana, empapándole el pelaje y uniforme. Caminó en círculos, rodeando el obelisco, sin encontrar nada llamativo, solo enredaderas, musgo y grafitis; volvió a chequear su fotografía. Estaba la plaza circular y el obelisco, vistos de lado, como en un plano, a su izquierda la avenida Ivy y un poco más allá, un largo camino que llegaba a una zona cuadrada.

Bien, se dijo, la calle de la avenida se situaba a la izquierda de la plaza del obelisco, por ende, la entrada al mismo debería estar en la zona izquierda de la plaza, la que queda de cara a la carretera. Eso reducía la búsqueda, por lo que empezó a buscar algún camino, pero solo encontraba plaza, carretera y, doscientos metros más lejos, un edificio.

—¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! —vociferó, hastiado, a nadie en específico—. ¡Solo hay calle y más calle! ¡Tan solo sí…! —Se interrumpió de repente; en su rabieta de desahogo bajó la vista al suelo y notó que la sombra del obelisco parecía apuntar a una alcantarilla que contenía las tuberías de aguas blancas.

«Un pasillo frente a la avenida Ivy, pero que no se puede ver. ¡Inval, hijo de…!», pensó con una sonrisa. ¡El pasillo no estaba a simple vista; estaba bajo tierra! Estaba allí, solo había que saber buscar.

Fue hasta la tapa de la misma y, buscando la hendidura por la cual los empleados de la Alcaldía hacían las revisiones, limpiezas o reparaciones al sistema, la abrió, dejando ver una entramada red de tubos metálicos que llevaban el vital líquido a los demás animales en las zonas cercanas. No obstante, más al fondo, gracias a su vista de depredador, pudo notar que en lugar de haber un suelo de concreto, parecían haber unas escaleras. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y comenzó a descender por las escaleras metálicas anexadas al concreto.

Una vez hubo bajado y llegó a las escaleras notó solo eran de cinco peldaños hacia abajo, parecía más bien como una ruina oculta. Algo más debía de haber, caviló Dan, porque esas escaleras no podrían estar fortuitamente en ese lugar, aunque así pareciera, aunque trataran de hacer de una construcción no iniciada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una estancia circular de tres metros de radio, por cuatro de profundidad hasta la superficie, por donde se colaba la luz de la entrada sin la tapa, y escuchaba el rumor de la vibración del agua en los tubos.

Había algo que se le escapaba. Debía concentrarse y encontrar la respuesta a ese enigma. Caminó hasta la pared y comenzó a caminar, rodeando la estancia, sin despegar su pata de la pared, sintiéndola con la punta de sus dedos; rugosa, como todo concreto, y mientras más caminaba más… ¡Un momento! En una zona, más cerca a las tuberías, dejaba de ser rugosa y se tornaba de un liso no característico del concreto, parecía… Colocó su oído en la pared y dio dos golpes con los nudillos. _Pum-pum_. El eco resonó con la claridad de una campana de catedral: ¡era una pared hueca!

—¿Ahora cómo entro? —se preguntó, mirando la pared. No parecía que hubiera interruptor alguno para llegar a lo que hubiera, o llegara a haber, tras la pared. Una sonrisa emocionada por la pista que tal vez encontrase se le formó en el rostro, mientras abría y cerraba la pata—. A la antigua entonces.

Dio dos saltos hacia atrás para luego cargar contra la pared y embestirla con fuerza. Sintió cómo la madera divisoria se ondulaba un poco por su peso y lo mandaba de vuelta hacia atrás, y cuando se hubo recuperado, sonrió, aquella madera cedería con al menos tres embestidas más. Y en efecto, luego de tres impactos, Dan escuchó un crujido y con un golpe con la palma abierta, la pared se quebró hacia adentro.

Agotado y jadeando, pasó a través de la abertura de la pared, a una habitación de un metro y medio cuadrado, con una escalera de caracol de unos dos metros. Sintió una euforia al estar más cerca de lo que fuera aquello y bajó, no sin antes ver, sintiéndose estúpido, que la pared tenía un mecanismo de apertura parecido a los de los teatros, y que cuyo dispositivo era una tubería, o más bien, un _switch_ camuflado como tubería. Sin más importancia bajó por la escalera.

Llegó a un pasillo de unos cinco o siete metros de largo y que al fondo parecía unirse con una habitación amplia, Dan tomó su móvil y se fijó en la foto del mapa, ese pasillo era el de la foto y la habitación del fondo, el cuadrado grande; y se dio cuenta también de que no tenía señal. Apagó el teléfono y caminó apresuradamente, con el repiqueteo incesante de una gota resonando por el pasillo y el rumor del sistema de tuberías. La habitación tenía una puerta común y corriente, lo que extrañó al zorro, sin embargo, al abrirla, lo azotó una corriente de aire caliente, como si se hubiera metido en un sauna y tapándose el hocico con el cuello de la camisa, entró.

Era una habitación que le activó las alarmas a Dan porque estaba dividida a la mitad en dos partes por una cortina plástica, como la que hay en los hospitales. Una parte, donde él entró, había una larga pizarra, un escritorio y papeles por donde quiera que mirara; en la pizarra había un diagrama de doble hélice que sabía pertenecía al genoma y muchos números, mientras que en el escritorio, unos folios, carpetas y un aparato negro que reconoció al instante: un supresor de ondas de frecuencia. De esa manera no podrían localizarlo.

¿Sería posible que ese hubiera sido su escondite durante todo ese tiempo? Y para corroborarse aquello, tomó uno de los papeles que estaban en el escritorio; al leerlo, la emoción por haber descubierto el lugar fue desplazada por un terror enorme: la hoja tenía fórmulas químicas indescifrables para él, pero la descripción en la página, lo hizo estremecerse.

 _Combinación exitosa de Osiris con la prueba n° 50. Se obtuvo con éxito alterar la composición del virus de la gripe en un Alphavirus para que mutara con Osiris; a su vez, se ha podido obtener resultados que superan las expectativas al hacerlo mutar con la cepa alterada del ebolavirus._

 _El contratiempo surgido es que Osiris necesita el Alphavirus para hacerse mortal, mas la cepa del Alphavirus ha demostrado capacidad para alterar el genoma de los sujetos de prueba. Se necesita métodos de propagación masiva del Alphavirus para hacer a Osiris viable (idear después)._

Perplejo, Dan giró su vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación, de donde provenía aquel caluroso aire, y no necesitó ser un médico para saber qué sucedía tras esa cortina: era un criadero. Un criadero de virus.

Debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible e informarle a Judy, por lo que se dio media vuelta y sin mirar más, salió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban de aquella habitación, recorrió el pasillo, subió las escaleras y luego las de la alcantarilla, saliendo al Distrito Forestal, y se dirigió a su patrulla a toda prisa.

* * *

 **156 horas para El Renacer.**

—¡Que está muerto, Judy! —le soltó Samuel, con exasperación—. ¡Debemos ir por ese maldito libro antes que nada! ¡Ahí debe estar el cómo detener a Osiris, o cuando mucho, cuándo se activará!

En la sala de reuniones de la jefatura, abrumada por la noticia de Samuel, Judy estaba tratando de dividir todo en pequeños espacios de información en su cabeza para no terminar con un derrame por tamaño golpe de información. Se levantó y con un marcador acrílico empezó a anotar las cosas en la pizarra que había en dicha sala: lo que habían averiguado en la casa de Inval en Tundra, el laboratorio y sus experimentos, faltando la muestra n° 50; el mapa y las cosas que habían encontrado en el departamento del lobo en Sabana Central; el anillo con la inscripción de «¿QUIÉN GUIARÁ AL JUEZ?»; el Alphavirus mutable de la vacuna de Inval y que lo que sea que fuera Osiris, lo necesitaba; que habían más animales que trabajaron con el lobo; el ataque al hospital; y, más recientemente, que Sadie fue secuestrada. Esta última información se la pasó Nico hacía solo treinta minutos, cuando se apareció por la jefatura asustado porque ella no le contestaba.

Al inicio Judy se había enfadado porque él se hubiera escapado de casa, pero su enfado pasó a perplejidad y luego a temor cuando su hijo, sin poder contener un tic en un dedo, golpeándose la pierna, le contó todo lo que habían hecho a sus espaldas. Que habían investigado sobre Egipto y esas cosas para tratar de encontrar algo por su cuenta, la búsqueda de los obeliscos y, lo más sorprendente, que hubieran dado con la identidad de uno de los animales que formaban parte de aquel grupo, el doctor Zury Nassar, para luego mostrarle una foto de su móvil de lo que parecía ser un radio.

Ella había mandado un escuadrón de cuatro animales para buscar a Sadie, con la información de Nico de que el último lugar donde se vieron fue en el hospital, más en específico, afuera del mismo y que ella venía rumbo a la estación; y diez minutos después vinieron con uno de los accesorios de Sadie: uno de sus pendientes, más señales de lucha y sangre en uno de los callejones cercanos a la estación.

Le había ordenado a Nico no salir de la jefatura, mientras esperaba a que todos los demás vinieran a la reunión, sin embargo, como pareciera que el destino no la podía ver en teoría calmada, Samuel llegó como un tornado gritando que Atha estaba muriendo en El Cairo, pero que antes logró, de alguna manera, darle una información importante sobre un libro de la mitología egipcia, _El Libro de Amduat_.

—Ve al museo —le dijo a Samuel, volviendo de sus recuerdos, apretándose el entrecejo— y diles que te dejen ver ese libro. Sé que ha de estar en el depósito del mismo, que no lo exhiben, pero si tienes que traerlo o unas fotos a punta de pistola, hazlo. Ya me arreglaré con el Alcalde después.

Samuel, de un momento a otro, perdió la exasperación.

—Jefa, ¿eso no es ilegal?

Judy le lanzó una mirada que podría haberlo dejado muerto o convertido en piedra en el sitio.

—Si yo te digo que lo hagas, lo haces, ¿quedó claro? —dijo con voz lenta, poniendo énfasis en la frase—. Estamos hablando de un asunto sumamente grave. No permitiré que más animales mueran. ¡Ve!

Él asintió y salió. En la sala, sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada estaban Nick, Lune, Meloney y Nico (quien ahora por más que ella no quisiera se había vuelto parte de todo eso), quienes la veían de hito en hito, en silencio, esperando que hablaran.

—Bien —dijo, tratando de apagar el palpitar nervioso que sentía en las sienes; debía tomar el toro por los cuernos y liderar todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad—, con respecto a… —Una de las dos puertas dobles de la sala se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una Jeannette como poseída.

Tenía los ojos rojos, fijos en ella y destilaba un aura asesina por cada poro de su piel, y el arma que tenía en la pata derecha no ayudaba a reducir esa imagen. Tras ella, varios policías le apuntaban.

—¡HOPPS! —gruñó ella, con una voz gélida—. ¿Dónde está Daniel?

Daniel. Sabía que aquello significaba que era algo grave porque Dan le había contado, hacía tiempo, que ella no lo llamaba por su nombre si no era algo de suma importancia. Parpadeó dos veces para recuperarse del impacto y respondió.

—Está en… —Se volvió a ver a Lune.

—Distrito Forestal —completó ella.

—¿¡Qué demonios hace en Distrito Forestal!? —Respiró una vez, sonoramente—. No, mejor, ¿qué mierda está haciendo que tiene el teléfono apagado? ¡No puedo contactar con él!

Judy tomó su radio y trató de contactar, pero solo se oía la estática, sin respuesta. No obstante, pocos momentos después, escuchó el rechinar de neumáticos, como cuando un auto frena de golpe yendo a una alta velocidad. Minuto y medio después, Dan abrió de golpe la puerta contigua.

—¡Jefa, encontré…! —Se detuvo al ver a Jeannette a su lado, pasó la mirada de Judy a ella, como preguntándole qué hacía su esposa allí.

De improvisto, como un rayo, lo siguiente que Judy vio fue la pata de Jeannette rodeando el cuello de Dan y azotándolo contra la pared, juntando su rostro con el de él, gruñendo furiosa. Judy miró de hito en hito a Nick y a los demás en la sala de reuniones, quienes estaban igual de impresionados que ella.

—¿Dónde estabas? —gruñó por lo bajo la hiena.

—Investigando —respondió él; por sobre el hombro de Jeannette se dio cuenta de que Dan no le apartaba la mirada a su pareja—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con una seriedad no característica.

La jefa de la policía notó cómo, luego de aquella pregunta, la pata de la hiena, donde tenía el arma, empezó a temblar, y comenzó a musitar algo con la voz quebrada, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo escuchara él, pero gracias a su sentido del oído, Judy también lo escuchó.

—Han… Mocoso, han… —Ese titubeo, ese tono de un dolor enorme; la coneja no necesitó más, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado. Ese dolor lo reconocería cualquier animal… cualquier animal como ellas.

Dio largas zancadas hacia Nick, Meloney y Lune, y les ordenó.

—Nick, ve por Tao, Provenza y Ramírez, ellos tienen experiencia en esto y diles que acompañen a di Regno y Van der Welk. —Él asintió, bajó de la silla y salió de la sala como una flecha; luego ella se volvió a Meloney—. Hija, ve a casa, y pon a resguardo a Sabrina y los demás, llévate algunas armas contigo, por si acaso. —Frunció los labios, preocupada—. Lune —dijo y ella asintió—, quiero que vayas al Hospital Militar, saques a James de allí y lo traigas aquí. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, jefa —asintió—, lo he visto. Delo por hecho. —Luego pareció dudosa en preguntar—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tensa, estaba familiarizada con esos procederes de sus enemigos.

—Nos están atacando —respondió, impasible, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada; por mil veces que ese escenario se repitiera, odiaba la sensación de falsa seguridad que debía darse a ella y los demás—. Es estrategia. Atacar donde más duele: la familia.

Lune abrió los ojos con lentitud, comprendiendo, y cayendo en cuenta de algo, sin mediar palabras, salió corriendo con el móvil en la pata.

Antes de volverse hacia Nico, pudo escuchar a Jeannette.

—Atacaron a los niños, Daniel. Mataron a Diana.

—¿Y los niños? —murmuró Dan, sorprendido y atemorizado, con un deje de ira.

—En el hospital, fuera de peligro, pero casi los matan, mocoso. Casi…

—Nico —le dijo Judy a su hijo—, ¿habías dicho que el doctor era parte de ese grupo, no?

Él asintió, pero antes de poder abrir la boca y decir algo, Jeannette se había vuelto como una fiera hacia él, caminando con gesto amenazador.

—¿Doctor? —preguntó, impaciente—. ¿Conoces a alguno de los que les hicieron esto a mis hijos?

Nico le explicó lo que había descubierto en el despacho de Zury Nassar, en el Hospital Central de Zootopia, sin apartarle la vista de la pata donde tenía el arma. Cuando hubo terminado, la expresión de Jeannette se tornó calma, tanto que perturbaba, revisó cuántas balas tenía y, sin mediar palabra con alguien, salió disparada.

—¡Jeannette! —gritó Dan, saliendo tras ella. Judy los siguió, no sin antes ordenarle con la mirada a Nico que no se moviera del sitio.

En el vestíbulo, los encontró: él le tomó el brazo a ella, exigiéndole saber a dónde iba. Cuando la vio, pudo darse cuenta del gélido brillo que bailó en los ojos azul hielo de Jeannette, recordándole a Judy la vez que ella les ayudó con la limpieza en aquel edificio donde murió Ren.

No le cabía duda, habían vuelto a traer a la antigua Jeannette, a aquella hiena de hielo que había formado parte de la SPQR, y con toda la calma, frialdad y naturalidad del mundo, como quien dice el clima, dijo:

—Voy a matar a un doctor. —Dan hizo gesto de replicarle, pero ella alzó el arma y le puso el cañón entre la cejas—. Y Daniel, mocoso, ten por seguro una cosa, ni tú, ni nadie… —Le lanzó una mirada de refilón a Judy— me detendrán. Ahora, suéltame.

Resignado, la soltó, no sin antes darle una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Cuídate —dijo—. Iremos tras de ti dentro de poco.

—No —respondió ella, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa que en lugar de hacerla ver amable, la hizo ver como la depredadora carroñera que era—; que se cuide él. Porque tal vez no fue él quien le hizo esto a mis niños, pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de matar a uno de los de ese grupo.

—«Mis niños» —repitió Dan, sonriendo casi burlón—. Pensé que moriría antes de oírte decir eso. —Jeannette se escandalizó, mas cuando iba a replicar, él le dio un toquecito en la frente—. ¿Lograron ablandar ese corazón de hielo, eh?

Con un bufido, más apenada que molesta, ella salió de la estación, subió a su auto y se fue. Judy llegó junto a Dan, quien suspiró pesado al verla.

—Jeannette enojada inflige su terror —comentó, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo. La hiena le había recordado a Nick cuando Zeus había mandado a casi matar a Meloney.

Dan negó con la cabeza, muy serio.

—No la conoce enojada, jefa. —Suspiró, retrospectivo—. Y yo solo la he visto un poco. —Sonrió con pesadez—. Mi pésame para quien hizo enojar a mi solecito.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Atha?

¿La de Dan?

¿La de Judy al final?

¿Preparados para la que se viene? :v

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	17. XVI Proximidad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta empezar pisando fuerte :v No lo sé; la canción solo viene, se queda y trae lagrimas, pero me cuidaré de no sacarte muchas para que no mueras tan pronto. Aún tengo historias donde he de hacer llorar xD Bueno, todo es gracias a J.K. Rowling, sus descripciones de las salas comunes de cada Casa, partes del castillo y demás son como la inspiración, no sé, supongo que así funciona xD Ya conoces a Dan, tiene un instinto suicida con la hiena de hielo :v Jajajaja, ¡no! ¿cómo podría embarazar a Sadie? ¡Es una adolescente apenas xD! Además, Nico es un zorro; no tengo un lince que... ¡momento! Rw rápida pero igual muy buena xD Gracias por leer.

 **Stefan01:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste; y sí, pobre la que se le viene a Zury xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Proximidad**

 **155 horas para El Renacer.**

Samuel estaba con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, sintiendo su palpitar en las sienes, como si alguien usara su cabeza como tambor, mientras esperaba a que la gerente del Museo Central de Zootopia bajara a los depósitos y buscara el _Libro de Amduat_ luego de que él le explicara con lujo de detalles la situación a la que se enfrentaba la policía. Gracias a todos los dioses la armadillo había comprendido y no puso pero alguno para traer el libro, solo que no lo dejaría llevárselo.

—Únicamente fotografías, oficial —le había dicho.

El lobo sacó su móvil y, con dedos temblorosos tanto de los nervios por el libro como por recordar que Atha estuviera ahora muerto en quien sabe qué calle de El Cairo, llamó a Benjamín, para ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que pasaba. Y también, de la transmisión que había recibido en su patrulla al momento de ir hacia el museo: alguno de los que estaban con Inval, atacaron a los hijos de Jeannette. Cuando lo hubo oído en la patrulla tragó grueso, compadeciéndose del animal que lo hubiera hecho, porque sabía muy bien que Jenny se volvería un demonio y lo mataría… en el mejor de los casos.

El tono de marcado sonó una, dos, tres, cinco, siete veces, y cuando empezó a asustarse porque el guepardo no le contestaba, respondieron.

—¿Sam? —preguntó, con un bostezo—. ¿Sucedió algo? Es raro que llames cuando estás en turno. ¡Oh, claro!, de seguro es por lo del spyware. No he podido avanzar mucho —dijo con abatimiento—, quien fuera el que creo aquella data, en el que el espía de James pudo entrar, lo hizo muy complejo. Aunque no han logrado detectarme, porque he estado cuidándome de ello, no he podido avanzar mucho, pero me sigue preocupando esa cuenta regresiva.

—Ben —lo cortó, dejando eso de lado—, ¿estás bien? ¿No ha pasado nada inusual? —Ya conocía aquellos _modus operandi_ : atacar donde más duele para dar una advertencia o una lección. Un juego inteligente, siempre y cuando no sospechen que los fueran a atacar, sin embargo, Samuel, que ya estaba un poco curtido con aquello, aunque no tanto como Judy, ya previó eso.

—No, no ha pasado nada —respondió con un tono extrañado—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Le hizo una breve explicación de lo que había pasado: la probable muerte de Atha, el secuestro de Sadie, el ataque a los hijos de Jenny y cómo iban con la investigación. Ante todo esto, Ben ahogó una expresión.

—No es el momento, Ben —se apresuró a añadir—. ¿Recuerdas dónde están las armas, no?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Escuchó el traqueteo de la armadillo en la escalera que conducía a los depósitos subterráneos del museo—. Quiero que vayas, saques unas cuantas y estés preparado. No sé si los que atacaron a los pequeños de Jenny me vincularon con la investigación, aunque he cubierto mis pasos, actuado desde afuera por lo mismo, pero solo por si acaso quiero que las uses para protegerte. Y por favor —añadió conociéndolo—, dispara a matar; ellos no te inhabilitarán si te encuentran, intentarán matarte. Haz lo mismo con ellos.

—Vale —dijo, y Samuel pudo notar ese tono tembloroso en su voz. Aún seguía sin comprender cómo estar en una situación así lo ponía nervioso, pero cuando sucedió lo de la SPQR y tuvo que proteger a James de unos disparos, no dudó en ponerse entre ellos—. ¿Dónde…?

—Me tengo que ir, Ben —lo interrumpió al ver la coronilla de la gerente del museo—. Te quiero, cuídate.

Y cortó. Instantes después la armadillo salió por completo de la escalera con una caja de madera de cedro un poco más ancha que ella. Él se apresuró a ayudarla, tomó la caja ignorando la voz de «con cuidado» y la colocó en el suelo del vestíbulo. Era una caja rectangular y con un ojo tallado en la tapa.

—Es el ojo de Horus —dijo la armadillo, quien de seguro había notado su expresión de desconcierto—; es un símbolo de protección en la mitología egipcia. —Se aproximó a la caja y con cuidado, como si estuviera tocando una reliquia (lo que era), levantó la tapa. Dentro había un pergamino de láminas de piedra o arenisca que se unían sobre una capa de madera fina y luego sobre una de piel; asemejaba más bien un pergamino chino—. Te presento el _Libro de Amduat_ original.

—¡¿El original?! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Qué no el original debería estar en El Cairo.

—Eso es lo que se cree —respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente—, pero no. Bueno, de hecho sí, el original _debería_ estar en El Cairo, solo que cada cierto tiempo lo sacan y permiten su salida de Egipto para mostrarlo en museos prestigiosos, como lo es este.

—¿Desde hace cuanto está aquí?

—Un mes, más o menos. —Lo sacó de la caja y con suavidad lo colocó sobre la tapa que estaba en el suelo, para después levantarla con las patas—. Claro —añadió con vehemencia—, esto es extremo secreto, ¿te imaginas que los egipcios, que valoran sus antigüedades más que a ellos mismos, se enterasen de que el original está de vacaciones por el mundo? Se formaría una revuelta.

Lo abrió con delicadeza; la piel parecía rasgarse de lo vieja que estaba, las finas y juntas láminas de madera crujieron y las barras verticales de piedra desgastada en las que estaban grabadas los jeroglíficos amenazaron con desmoronarse.

—¿Quieres que te lea el libro entero o solo una sección?

—Entero —respondió con firmeza. Si Atha había muerto para darle aquella información, lo mínimo que podía hacer era escuchar qué ponía el susodicho libro.

* * *

 **155 horas para El Renacer.**

—Aquí están los planos —dijo Malik, en el umbral de la puerta del departamento de Natasha.

El oso tenía una pata estirada con unos papeles en la misma, varias hojas superpuestas y tomadas a las prisas. Su apariencia estaba un poco más desaliñada que cuando lo había visto en la madrugada, esta vez tenía un corte en la mejilla y sangre en la chaqueta, pero Natasha no reparó en eso, tomó los planos y le dirigió una mirada fría al animal.

—¿Lo demás? —preguntó.

—Los tanques de propano están en mi bodega, puedes hablar con cualquiera de mis animales para que los traiga.

—No. Hablaré con Ty. —Aquel tigre era una conexión muy importante, aunque se lo ocultara al oso—. ¿No ha muerto en alguno de tus absurdos ataques de poder, no?

—Sigue vivo, le llamaré para que venga.

—Bien. ¿Cómo fue el ataque?

—Los pequeños están vivos, pero si no los atienden rápido, morirán —respondió, con una expresión de piedra—. Ahora mismo comandé a mis demás animales para que vayan por los demás objetivos. Sé que en el Hospital Militar hay dos, en la casa de la coneja jefa de la policía hay otros escondidos. —Se llevó una pata al comunicador que le colgaba de la oreja—. Hay una hiena que salió de la ZPD rumbo al Hospital Central.

Una sonrisa de victoria se le curvó en los labios. Ya lo habían descubierto. Ciertamente aquella intervención de esos jóvenes en el despacho de Jonsu le sirvió de ayuda para deshacerse del doctor, que cada tanto presentaba síntomas de culpabilidad o indicios de querer salirse del plan. Ella no permitiría que nadie desertara, y quien lo hiciera, lo pagaría. Bien, se dijo, uno menos, solo tenía que hallar la forma de deshacerse de Seth, ese lince era muy inestable como para confiarle algo de tan delicado estatus como era estar en Osiris. No iba a perder el objetivo por unos cuantos, si tenía que hacerlo todo sola, lo haría.

—Manda tus tropas a donde debas, pero quiero que como mínimo mates a _Jonsu_. De hoy no puede pasar, ¿captas?

—Entendido.

—No vuelvas a aparecerte por acá —le ordenó—. Si he de necesitar tus servicios, te citaré en otro lado. No quiero que los animales aledaños empiecen a ver un patrón. —Empezó a cerrar la puerta—. El dinero te lo depositaré en tu cuenta fantasma.

Cerró y se fue caminando hacia su ordenador, se sentó y, tocándose el mentón, trató de pensar alguna forma para deshacerse de Seth. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, lo más sencillo era avisarle a la policía, y como él no estaría preparado para un golpe de la misma, caería rápido. Pero aún estaba el problema de la lince que se llevó con él.

Todo indicaba que tendría que recurrir a Maat de alguna forma.

* * *

 **154 horas para El Renacer.**

Descansando en una de las bancas de la ciudad, de aquella zona que era punto clave para los porvenires de Osiris y lo que sucedería en poco tiempo, Maat se quedó mirando el cielo, cuyas nubes se movían con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, obstruyendo la luz del sol de tanto en tanto.

Soltó un suspiro retrospectivo al recordar los planes que había trazado con Greco hacía tiempo. Le parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando lo conoció en aquella conferencia de medicina que el lobo había dado en su universidad, argumentando sobre un sistema sustentable de salud que cualquier ciudad podría realizar, pero que no tuvo mucha aceptación entre las demás. No obstante, a Maat sí le había interesado.

Había sido un chispazo entre ambos, congeniaron con sólo unas palabras luego de que le rompiera unos colmillos a uno de los animales que no le gustó su presentación, y terminaron todo el día en un restaurante debatiendo modelos de distintos tipos de medicinas, algunos de ellos experimentales. Aquella charla casual se convirtió en una especie de amistad de esas que surgen sin planearse ni quererlas, que sólo nacen y ya; y ambos lo supieron, se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban destinados para realizar grandes cosas.

Poco a poco, en las semanas siguientes, mientras más hablaban, Maat parecía darse cuenta de que él era una especie de espejo de sí mismo. Comprendía todo lo que le agobiaba y tenía las mismas respuestas que en su tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo. Ambos congeniaron en que el mundo, por el rumbo que estaba tomando, estaba yendo hacia su propia destrucción, tanto económicamente como social, había una decadencia en todo. Sin embargo, en la base de sus ideas, diferían.

Alastor Inval pensaba que el mundo estaba como estaba porque los demás animales no podían ver más allá a causa de estar centrados en siempre tener más, en aumentar sus intereses; Maat, en cambio, pensaba que todo lo causaba el que los demás solo se preocuparan por sí mismos, que no ayudaran a otro si no hubiera un interés de por medio. Codicia y egoísmo. Pero en lo que pensaban igual era que tenían que hacer algo, tenían que ponerle un alto a todo eso.

De esa forma, con una idea en mente, Maat comenzó a analizar animales, y como una de sus habilidades era, por decirlo de alguna forma, el camuflaje o la infiltración, pudo hacerse pasar con facilidad por enfermera, paciente, veterana, e ir recolectando información y perfiles, mientras Alastor estaba en la creación de lo que le convenció sería la forma de mejorar todo. De esa forma, Maat logró encontrar tres animales que cumplían con las características para que Inval saliera impune si todo se cumpliera.

Una leopardo de las nieves exmiembro de un comando militar de operaciones especiales, que tenía un alto sentido del deber y cumplimiento de las órdenes sin importar de qué tipo fueran, y que presentaba ciertos trastornos de estrés postraumáticos, lo que la hacían obsesiva con cumplir una ordenanza. Un lince con esquizofrenia que le serviría de chivo expiatorio en el momento de que lo que Alastor hiciera lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Y por último, un doctor, siendo el de la suerte un traumatólogo; un reno que era el jefe en su división del Hospital General de Zootopia.

No sabía en aquel momento el por qué Inval le había pedido encontrar animales con aquellas características, pero él mismo se lo aclaró, meses después, antes de que se ocultara porque estaba llamando mucho la atención.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir, Greco, que Osiris será algo que mate a cientos de animales; miles, quizá? —le había preguntado Maat, con sorpresa.

—Nadie dijo que el cambio deba hacerse pasivamente —repuso él, tenía un semblante acabado: profundas ojeras en el rostro, los ojos inyectados en sangre y el pelaje desgreñado y andrajoso, sin duda de los días que pasó sin dormir mientras creaba Osiris—. Me habías dicho, cuando nos conocimos, que querías que hubiera un cambio. —Le tomó la pata—. Es la única manera, y lo sabes. Muchas veces el mundo se purga a sí mismo cuando es necesario, solo debes mirar en la historia, algunas son buenas y otras son malas, pero siempre hay muertos. ¿Está mal acelerar el proceso?

»Me contaste lo que te pasó, y cómo nadie te ayudó con eso. ¿Por qué no hacerles pagar el haberte usado y no ayudarte, no dar con el que lo hizo?

En ese momento no sabía que responder, porque le había contado su historia, en los meses que duraron juntos, mas no por completo. Sí, le hicieron una injusticia, algo que tenía unas ganas enormes de cobrarse, como si fuera un monstruo que cada vez que lo mataba renacía con más fuerza. Sí dieron con el que lo hizo, solo que no se lo contó. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado él si le hubiera dicho que aunque lo identificaron, no lo apresaron, sino que cooperaron con él?

Y entonces aquella sed de justicia, aunque más de venganza, borboteó en Maat. Si no le dieron justicia, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse porque unos cientos de animales murieran? Era por el bien de todos.

—Olvídalo —dijo, negando con la cabeza, después lo vio a los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Cómo lo harás?

Él le dio otra sonrisa como respuesta.

—Yo no lo activaré, lo harás tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

Inval se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa en la que ambos estaban, comiendo como la pareja que eran, aunque en un lugar discreto del establecimiento lejos de la ventana y miradas curiosas; bueno, sin lograr dejar de lado las que Maat atraía por sí mismo. Sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Los obeliscos te guiarán.

«Los obeliscos te guiarán». Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo duró para resolver aquel enigma que le había planteado, y ahora, volviendo de sus recuerdos, le parecía tan sencillo y a la vez tan complejo. Le llevó su tiempo descubrirlo, pero mirando el obelisco de la plaza, sabía qué había querido decir Greco en su tiempo.

Por el oeste de la plaza vio venir a un tigre que tenía una chaqueta negra con la capucha alzada, caminando con las patas en los bolsillos. Se sentó a su lado y como quien no quiere la cosa, sacó un móvil y comenzó a teclear.

—No pensé que vendrías tan rápido —dijo el animal.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Maat por lo bajo—. ¿Y cómo lograste dar con ese número telefónico?

—No fue difícil, te he seguido la pista. —Suspiró y con la pata libre sacó un papel del bolsillo con disimulo, lo colocó entre ambos y se levantó—. Ella me pidió que te diera esto, y que se lo hagas llegar a algún policía. ¿Sabes dónde queda uno?

—¿ _Neit_ cree que yo iré hasta una jefatura a entregar eso? —Tomó el papel con la pata recubierta con un guante, lo miró con detenimiento: era una nota de secuestro de las más clichés que conocía, hecha con recortes de letras, formando el comunicado, mas no sintió necesidad de leerlo—. ¿Por qué no se la lleva ella?

—Me dijo que te dijera —continuó como si Maat no lo hubiera interrumpido—, que dentro de poco dará a cabo la Octava Hora y que te reúnas con ella para planear cómo activarás Osiris.

Maat arqueó una ceja tan fuerte que por poco no salió disparada de su rostro. ¿Qué esa leopardo quería qué? ¿Quién demonios se creía ella? ¿Acaso se olvidaba de a quién fue que Greco le encomendó Osiris? «Ya. Ya. Está obsesionada por cumplir lo que Greco le pidió; es normal.» Se puso de pie, dobló la nota y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos; la luz del sol impactó en el collar de donde le colgaba la llave que sacó de la bóveda del lobo, sacándole un destello.

—Veré cómo lo hago —dijo—. Si recuerdo bien, por aquí han de vivir varios policías.

El tigre asintió y dio media vuelta para irse. Maat esperó, cavilando una posibilidad que no le gustaba para nada, sería jugársela demasiado permitir que aquella información pululara libre por ahí. «Es por el bien de todos», se dijo mientras estiraba las patas y sonaba sus nudillos; y cuando el tigre giró en una esquina de uno de los callejones cercanos a la plaza, ella lo siguió trotando, dando la ilusión de que era un peatón corriente.

Aquel tigre no podía seguir vivo; no ahora que sabía ese número de teléfono.

* * *

 **154 horas para El Renacer.**

—¡No me pienso mover de aquí! —espetó James, cuando Lune lo hubo liberado de las esposas que lo retenían a la cama y este, un poco más recuperado, salió despedido hacia Terapia Intensiva, donde tenían a la que sabía, por la reunión en el despacho de Judy, era la novia del zorro—. Si me quieren sacar de aquí hay dos formas —dijo, sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra las puertas dobles que lo separaban de la loba inconsciente—: o inconsciente o con Rachel. Y estoy seguro que mamá estará reacia a aceptar ambas.

—¡Debo sacarte de aquí! —objetó Lune, nerviosa; si lo que había dicho la jefa Hopps era cierto, Carla podía estar en peligro. Aunque no tuviera una razón por la cual sentir aquella preocupación por la gacela, esa sensación no se iba—. ¡Coopera, por favor! ¡No eres el único que está nervioso!

—¿¡Nervioso?! —le soltó con aire ofendido—. ¡¿Crees que esto lo hago por querer, porque tal vez sea una rabieta amorosa?! ¡No tienes idea de mis razones, Vicario! ¡Mi peso es más grande que el que tú puedas tener! Ahora, si no vas a darme un arma para poder defenderme en algún caso, lárgate y dile a mamá que mande a alguien para que se quede.

Con un gruñido de nervios, tomó el radio de su cinturón y trató de contactar con la jefa Hopps. Al establecer la conexión le relató en la situación que se encontraba y, luego de bufar molesta y decirle que estaba siguiendo la pista del rastro de sangre que había dejado Sadie en el callejón, le dijo que si no quería ir a la jefatura, que le entregara un arma.

—Ya está muy grande para estar pendiente de él a cada momento —comentó Judy.

—¡Al fin me das la razón, mamá! —repuso James.

—¿Cuál es esa razón de peso que le habías dicho a Lune por la que te quedarías?

James abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tragó grueso, tartamudeando la respuesta.

—L-lu-luego te digo.

—Jefa —dijo una voz al fondo de la línea—, venga a ver esto: encontramos huellas de neumáticos.

—Debo irme —les dijo a Lune y James—. Lune, dale una de tus armas a James. Y tú, jovencito, más te vale protegerte, y a ella. No permitas que pase otra catástrofe. —Y luego, con un tono más delicado, más maternal, añadió—: Cuídate.

Lune sacó una de las dos 9mm que tenía y se la entregó al zorro, este la tomó y, levantándose para quedar un poco a su altura e irguiéndose como si le hubieran encomendado una misión importante, le dijo que se fuera, que cuando lo que pasaba en ese momento terminara, iría por sus propios medios a la jefatura.

Ella no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, se dio media vuelta y salió como una bala hacia la patrulla que dejó estacionada en el recibidor del hospital. Insertó la llave y la giró, reviviendo el automóvil con un rugido del motor, pisó el acelerador y se enfiló hacia su departamento, con la mente en otro lado.

Era obvio que la habían fichado, de eso no tenía duda, era una de los que estaban encargados del caso de Inval, pero no tenía a ningún familiar o alguien importante al que pudieran atacar. Aún así, sí había alguien, estaba claro que irían a por Carla.

Al cabo de varios minutos y de haber surcado las calles de la ciudad de un distrito a otro, Lune llegó a su edificio y vio que varios animales, la mayoría más grandes que ella, rodeaban armados el mismo. No lo dudó ni un segundo, pisó el acelerador y los arrolló con la patrulla, mientras saltaba del auto en movimiento. Cayó al suelo rodando, y a la par que giraba, escuchó el grito ahogado de a quienes les hubo dado como el fuerte choque de la patrulla contra el concreto de la pared.

Se apoyó quedando en cuatro patas y alzó la mirada, un león de no más de veinte años, logró atisbar, ya estaba levantando su arma, una semiautomática, en su dirección. Gracias a los reflejos naturales de cazadora más el entrenamiento de la Academia, logró lanzarse casi con un salto hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la detonación del arma; la bala impactó en la pared cercana y se quedó allí.

Se apoyó en la pared del callejón lateral del edificio, sopesando qué hacer. Tenía dos opciones: salir e iniciar una guerra campal contra ellos, siendo superada en número, o usar la escalera de evacuación de incendio que se alzaba por la pared externa del edificio, llegar a su departamento y, una vez allí, buscar la otra pistola que tenía guardada. No tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta de qué haría.

Escuchando los juramentos y maldiciones de los animales que iban por ella y los berridos de ayuda que les daban los que debieron ser impactados por el auto, subió al contenedor de basura que había en el callejón y, calculando el impulso que debía tener para el salto del mismo hacia la elevada escalera de incendios, saltó. Logró asirse al borde y flexionarse lo suficiente para subir.

—¡Arriba! —gritó uno de los animales a sus espaldas, y luego vinieron los disparos.

Lune agachó la cabeza protegiéndosela con un brazo sin detener su ascenso, tratando de evitar que alguna bala le diera, escuchando los «ping» y «pam» del choque de metal contra metal. Un piso antes del suyo, se asomó por la baranda con el arma en alto; una bala le rozó el hombro, dejándole una quemadura, y con un gruñido tanto de dolor como de enojo, disparó varias veces contra los animales. Le dio a un oso y a dos coyotes, aunque solo mató al oso, los otros dos solo dieron gemidos lastimeros.

Llegó a su piso y le dio un culatazo al vidrio de su habitación para poder entrar, no era momento de ética, después mandaría a colocar otro; entró y con los latidos resonándole en la sienes, fue hasta su cómoda y abrió el último cajón, donde debajo de unas camisetas estaba un revólver cargado y una cajita con veinticuatro municiones; guardó el arma en su guantera vacía y las balas en el bolsillo de su camisa. «Solo tengo cinco rondas.»

—¡Carla! —gritó, por sobre los tintineos de las garras de los animales en el metal de la escalera de incendio; dentro de nada estarían allí—. ¡Carla!

Nadie respondió.

Recorrió el departamento en poco menos de diez segundos y no halló a nadie, estaba vacío. Un miedo cruel e irracional empezó a calarla, como una marea rompiendo un borde que cada vez subía más y más; si Carla no estaba allí, ¿dónde?

—Vicario —se oyó desde la radio en su cintura—. ¡Vicario!

Lune dio un respingo y tomó la radio, volviendo hacia su habitación. Un lobo estaba ya con medio cuerpo adentro de la habitación, en una extraña posición tratando de evitar las puntas cortantes del vidrio roto, levantó la cabeza y cuando compuso una expresión de sorpresa Lune ya había disparado; el animal cayó hacia atrás, golpeando secamente la escalera.

—¡Vicario! —la llamó de nuevo una voz por su radio, a ella le sonaba familiar, pero no lograba dar de quién era.

—¡Lune! —gritó otra voz, por el walkie-talkie, esa la reconoció: era Carla. Una tranquilidad inusitada la embargó, _él_ estaba bien. Al instante de pensarlo se planteó dos cosas: ¿por qué se sintió así porque _él_ estuviera bien? ¿Y cómo supo, con solo el tono y la cadencia de la voz, que era _él_ y no _ella_?

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas; sin embargo, ahora que aquel temor de que _él_ estuviera herido fue reemplazado por una serenidad reconfortante, podía apuntar y disparar con más eficacia, logrando así dar de baja a un oso que apenas había asomado la coronilla, intentando entrar.

—¡Carla! —exclamó, calmada—, ¿qué haces en esta frecuencia?

—¡Estoy en la jefatura, genia!

—¿Qué haces allá?

—Cuando desperté vi que alguien deslizó un papel debajo de la puerta y al verlo intenté llamarte, pero no contestabas… —Obvio que no iba a contestar, si hacía nada ella y Dan estaban en el departamento de Inval investigando, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse— así que vine a la jefatura.

—¿Un papel? —Le disparó a otro animal y fue acercándose cada vez más a la ventana; apartó los cuerpos de la misma y vio que quedaban tres animales más: dos subiendo por la escalera y uno en el callejón, intentando subir—. ¿Cómo una nota?

—¡Sí! —Se escucharon disparos al fondo—. Una nota rara, con letras recortadas. ¿Tienes idea de a quién hiciste enojar para que te enviaran algo así?

—No… no lo sé. —Salió de su habitación y con cuidado de que los dos que subían, un león y un lobo, y el que intentaba hacerlo, otro oso, no la vieran, se agachó sin dejar de apuntarlos. Disparó dos veces, cortas, rápidas y certeras; el lobo y el león cayeron inertes, mas no pudo esquivar la bala del oso, que le impactó en un hombro, arrancándole un grito por el rayo de dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo y, molesta, le disparó, logrando darle—. ¿Qué sucede en la ZPD?

—¿Tú qué crees? —soltó _este_ —. Estamos jugando tiro al blanco; ¡hay una jodida balacera en la central!

—¡Sal de ahí! —le contestó del mismo modo, entrando de nuevo a su habitación, levantó como pudo el colchón de su cama y lo puso como muro sobre la ventana rota para que no entrara nadie. Fue hasta la puerta y salió del departamento.

—¡Ah, claro! —replicó con sarcasmo—. Se me olvidaba que yo soy imbatible y las balas no me afectan; ¡qué torpe soy! ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a salir de aquí?! Deberías agradecerme de haber traído la nota, porque le avisaron a la coneja y escuché que dieron con alguien.

Jadeando por el cansancio y el dolor que le causaba la herida ahora que la adrenalina dejó de hacer efecto, Lune tecleó el botón de planta baja del ascensor, que se puso en movimiento instantes después; el leve zumbido del mecanismo mientras descendía la relajaban hasta el punto de darle sueño. «No he perdido mucha sangre como para sentirme con sueño», pensó llevándose una pata a la herida. Inspiró profundo y frunció los labios al tocarla, el dolor era como finas y largas agujas que subían por el hombro hasta el cuello y le perforaban la cabeza.

No. Era mejor no tentar la suerte y no arriesgarse a causarse una herida mayor a la que tenía.

Al llegar al vestíbulo pasó de largo, ignorando a los asustados animales en el suelo que estaban a resguardo y se encaminó hacia su patrulla. Ahora que la veía bien, estaba en mal estado, el golpe contra el muro le dejó el parachoques por el suelo, y el capó un poco arrugado; ah, sí, y la cebra que estaba muerta con la mitad apoyada en el capó también empeoraban la imagen.

Se subió y giró la llave; el motor dio unos chillidos lastimeros al intentar encender. Intentó de nuevo; mismos chillidos.

—Vamos, cacharro, prende de una vez —se quejó.

Con un quinto intento, el motor prendió, pero sonaba de una forma que lo que daba era lástima, parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría por morir. Arrancó con un traqueteo de lo que supuso sería la transmisión, aunque no estaba segura, no sabía mucho de autos.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuándo llegó a la jefatura, porque el dolor del hombro la tenía en una especie de plano parecido a un limbo, había veces que cualquier cosa, como una ligera brisa o el movimiento del pecho al respirar, le arrancaban rayos de dolor que la dejaban atontada como si le estuvieran quitando la piel con ganchos, y otros en los cuales no sentía nada, era como si fuera ingrávida. Al estacionar y reunir las fuerzas que le quedaban, bajó de la patrulla y con pasos tambaleantes llegó a la sede de la policía. En la entrada de la misma había varios cuerpos de animales distintos, en el vestíbulo unos pocos salteados por aquí y por allá, todos muertos y con un charco creciente de sangre rodeándolos, que crecía dependiendo del tipo de herida mortal que les habían propinado.

Había llegado pasada la acción; bueno, ella ya había vivido su propia odisea, y cuando estaba empezando a marearse, escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—¡Lune!

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y _lo_ vio; un poco _ensangrentado_ y con una especie de cortada en la mejilla que parecía más una quemada; un roce de bala muy cercano. Aquellos ojos grises de la gacela la veían de una forma que no tenía claro si era de preocupación o si era que estaba tan atontada que veía cosas donde no las había. Su andar era orgulloso y fuerte, lo que le confería un aire de agresor con aquella sangre en la ropa, pero la expresión se le tensó cuando la vio con detenimiento.

—Estás herida —le dijo, para luego buscar con la mirada a alguien que la ayudara.

—Estoy bien —repuso la loba, levantando la pata del hombro herido para aparentar que de verdad lo estaba, pero al hacerlo un dolor inmenso le recorrió la espina, mareándola y haciéndola contener un gruñido; expresión que no pasó desapercibida para Carla.

Sintió como _él_ le colocó ambas pezuñas en los hombros, fijándole la mirada.

—No lo estás; estás sangrando. —Le señaló la herida con un gesto del mentón—. Mírate.

Lune lo hizo solo para repetirle que no era una herida muy grave, era solo un simple tiro que le dieron. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos de sorpresa; «sí es un poquito grave. Solo un poco.» En el hombro, tan cerca del hueso de la clavícula que parecía estar encima, tenía un orificio rojo, de donde manaba sangre sin detenerse y cuyo pelaje estaba empapado, había pequeñas zonas, incluso, donde podía ver el desgarro en la piel.

La vista se le nubló por un instante y ella afincó el peso en un pie para no tambalear.

—¿Ves que estás mal? —repuso Carla, con un tono normal—. Deja que venga alguien y te atiendan, eso llevará puntos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y con cada palpitar le retumbaba como si fuera un tambor en alguna ceremonia; con dolor, mareada y con un cansancio enorme, Lune no fue consciente de que había reposado su frente en el pecho de _él_ , denotando que además de superarla un poco en altura, tenía más atributos que ella. «¿Desde cuándo me doy cuenta si ella tiene más senos que yo?»

Con los ojos cerrados y sin querer moverse de aquel lugar, escuchó que un policía preguntaba, con cierto deje de preocupación en la voz:

—¿Han visto al hijo de la jefa?

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Carla.

—Un zorro con melanismo. No lo encuentro.

Hubo una pausa breve, como si el lugar estuviera preparándose para lo que _él_ soltaría.

—Sí, lo vi salir con aquel dúo de animales. Ya sabes, cuando avisaron a su jefa sobre lo que decía la nota y ella les dijera que mandaran a aquel hipopótamo y mapache, él zorro salió tras ellos. Era raro —añadió—, parecía como si no quisiera que lo vieran.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Samuel?

¿La de Natasha?

¿La de Maat?

¿La de acción con Lune?

¿Preparados para la que se viene? :v

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	18. XVII: Pérdida Lunar

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Dedo en la llaga... sí, definitivamente dedo en la llaga xD Claro que tendrás tu info, ¿qué clase de monstruo me crees que no pondría la info :'v? Claro que le da un cargo más importante a Maat, y bien sabes quién es lskdjfsd xD ¿Qué te puedo decir? Se me da bien las escenas de acción, creo xD Y claro que contaré qué pasó con Malik y sobre cómo terminó la ZPD así; de hecho, vendrá con el pov de cierto zorro con melanismo xD *se lleva una mano al pecho* ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué idea me hablas? :v Gracias por leer.

 **The Damneless Name:** gracias por tu review. Sí, sí, lo comprendo xD Oh, con respecto a Jonsu... solo lee el cap xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Pérdida Lunar**

 **155 horas para El Renacer.**

Samuel no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que la gerente del museo le estaba traduciendo del pergamino que era el _Libro de Amduat_ , todo sonaba muy místico, muy irreal y a la vez, muy críptico.

—No entiendo eso de las Horas —señaló, apuntando el lugar del pergamino que ella tocaba con una delicadeza mortuoria.

—No tiene mucha complejidad, oficial —dijo la gerente, deslizando una pequeña garra por la superficie del papiro—. El viaje de Ra en su barca solar a través de la Duat o el Inframundo en las doce horas nocturnas. —Llevó su garra a un jeroglífico—. En cada una de las doce horas lo esperaba un desafío diferente, en su mayoría monstruos, que lo debilitaban y mermaban sus energías; al final, en la doceava hora, dejaba su momia y renacía en el amanecer.

Esa era la parte que no entendía por completo: ¿cómo cuadraba ese contenido con lo que estaba transcurriendo? A ver, se dijo, lo más obvio es que la cuenta regresiva que James había logrado obtener concordaba con las doce horas de la travesía, pero no eran doce, eran más de cien. «¿Sería posible que hicieran alusión a días en lugar de horas?» Si consideraba que la cuenta cuando Meloney se la llevó iba por poco menos de doscientas horas entonces sí, era factible.

Bien, un punto claro, ahora estaba el otro. Si cada hora aplicaba a un día, ¿cómo saber en qué momento habría un ataque como el del hospital?

—Eso de las horas —le preguntó— ¿hay unas más peligrosas que otras?

—Efectivamente —asintió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía feliz de que le preguntaran sobre el tema.

—¿Podría decirme?

—¡Por supuesto! —Sonrió y pasó el dedo casi con cariño por los dibujos—. Cada hora, por decirlo, podría atribuirse también a una casa o portal. En la Duat, según este pergamino, hay doce. No se dan constancia de todas, solo de unas pocas. —Hizo una pausa—. La Primera, la Cuarta, la Séptima, la Octava, la Décima y la Doceava.

»La Primera hora se relata como una infinita oscuridad, un río negro en el cual la barca contrasta y brilla, y los muertos vagan por los bordes, esperando que la parte de su alma que representa el nombre los busque. La Cuarta es un río amarillo con una niebla tóxica, donde Ra lucha y deja parte de su ser. La Séptima es la de los lamentos y juicios, donde se encuentra el Tribunal de Osiris y las almas son juzgadas; dicha hora la guía Anubis y libra a Ra de pelear. La Octava es un río de fuego, donde pierde gran parte de sí contra un monstruo que no se identifica, y sigue avanzando. La Décima es la de la verdad, donde debe desprenderse de su parte manchada. Y la Doceava y última, es donde deja su cuerpo y transmuta en Jepri, para luego volverse de nuevo Ra.

—Es… confuso —reconoció Samuel.

—Un poco, sí —convino la armadillo.

Él se llevó una pata al mentón y analizó lo que la gerente le había dicho. No había mucho de dónde agarrarse, sin embargo, con lo poco que tenía, logró sacar unas conclusiones que no le gustaron para nada. Tomando los modelos de las Horas como referencia y los números con los sucesos ocurridos días atrás, podía sacar varias teorías que no se oían descabelladas, sino que empezaban a cobrar un sentido espeluznante.

La Primera Hora la podía asociar con el suicidio de Inval arrojándose por el acantilado; en teoría coincidía un poco, él se arrojó a un río negro, puesto que era de noche en el Distrito Forestal y el mismo no es que fuera un gurú en iluminación; y había dejado a Vicario y Dan en el borde. En el borde del río, podría decirse. La segunda semejanza y la que más lo inquietaba era la de la Cuarta Hora: «una niebla tóxica», y era eso, precisamente, lo que había asesinado a los pacientes del hospital: un agente tóxico que se esparció por el aire como una niebla. La Séptima… ¡Oh, dioses! Sacando la cuenta con la cuenta regresiva que llevaban y el tiempo en que llevaban en el caso...

Habían pasado cinco días desde lo de Inval, por lo que ahora faltaban siete días para que lo que sea que fuera que pasara en la doceava hora (Osiris, lo más probable), ocurriera. ¡Hoy era la Sétima Hora, la del juicio; y no era coincidencia, no podía serlo, que empezaran a atacar a los allegados de los que trabajaban en el caso!

Se puso de pie y se disculpó con la armadillo por no poder quedarse a ayudarla a guardar de nuevo el pergamino, para luego agradecerle su ayuda; ella declinó el agradecimiento con modestia y agitando una pata, incitándolo en que, si le fue de ayuda para la ZPD, se diera prisa en volver a la jefatura. Samuel le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y salió como una flecha hacia la patrulla, entró en la misma y movió la palanca de cambios casi sin pensarlo, asustado.

Aún quedaban la Octava y la Doceava, el fuego y el renacimiento, no sabía cuál de las dos se llevarían a cabo; o si las dos. Pero lo que sí sabía era que había dado con un pilar de aquella investigación y debía comunicárselo a Judy lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **155 horas para El Renacer.**

Apretaba tan fuerte el volante de su auto que sus garras se le clavaban en la superficie, mientras pisaba el acelerador de tal forma que terminaría atravesando el suelo del vehículo, ignorando los cláxones de los demás conductores a los cuales se les adelantaba o los chillidos angustiosos de los animales a los que casi atropellaba al acercarse a la acera, o las sirenas de la policía que se oían a la lejanía y que pronto llegarían con ella.

No le importaba nada… nada más que llegar al Hospital Central y matar con el arma que había en la guantera a ese reno, o mejor aún, con sus propias patas. Lo que pasara primero, se dijo.

Giró en una calle a tal velocidad que los neumáticos chirriaron y se quemaron contra el pavimento, dejando el perfecto rastro de su trayecto, y divisó a unos trescientos metros, el hospital alzándose entre el pequeño bosque de edificios. Aceleró aún más y cuando llegó al lugar tomó el freno de mano y derrapó un poco, aunque logró estacionar.

Tomó el arma y salió como un demonio en busca de un alma que devorar, con el pecho hinchándosele al respirar y sentir su sangre latirle en las sienes. Sus hijos. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido, habían osado siquiera colocarle una garra a sus hijos? Y aunque no pudiera matar al responsable de que sus dos pequeños estuvieran hospitalizados, al menos mataría a uno del grupo. Caminó con calma, toda la que pudo reunir y llegó a la recepción del hospital, guardándose la nueve milímetros en la cintura por debajo de la ropa, se acomodó un poco el pelaje y le habló a la recepcionista.

—¿El doctor Nassar?

—¿Para qué lo busca? —inquirió la recepcionista, con un rostro de bruja del mar, sin expresión alguna; parecía cierto el rumor de que los trabajadores de un hospital terminaban por perder el alma.

—Necesito… preguntarle un asunto sobre un amigo que llegó con una puñalada hacía días; un zorro —mintió, sabía que usando al hijo de Hopps tendría carta blanca para ir sin sospechas—. Es algo respecto a su medicación.

—¿Tiene alguna identificación que lo asocie como familiar o responsable de James Wilde? —preguntó, mirando el monitor de su computador, entrecerrando los ojos tras sus gafas.

—Esto…

No pudo completar la frase porque las sirenas de la policía rompieron el tenso silencio del vestíbulo. La recepcionista giró su cabeza hacia las puertas de vidrio antibalas de la entrada por donde se colaban los destellos rojos y azules, y luego se volvió hacia Jeannette, mostrando por fin una emoción: duda.

—Disculpe, señorita —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió. Jeannette había sacado su arma y apuntado a la recepcionista.

—Dejémonos de diplomacia —le dijo, con un tono claramente amenazante, y por supuesto, el arma le daba un toque de persuasión—: ¿dónde está el despacho del reno?

—En el área de traumatología, primer piso —balbuceó ella, sin apartar la mirada del cañón.

—¿Está aquí?

—S-sí.

—Bien —asintió con una sonrisa torva—, ahora quiero que dé media vuelta y se largue antes de que me haga perder la paciencia. Tengo asuntos con ese reno.

La recepcionista salió como si le hubieran inyectado gasolina en las venas, mientras que Jeannette se giraba para tomar elevador que la llevara al primer piso. Las puertas se abrieron con un mutismo, sin el típico sonido, entró y marcó el número, y cuando estas comenzaban a cerrarse, vio que Dan, un panda, un coyote, un oso pardo y Wilde corrían hacia las puertas de la entrada.

Una vez comenzó a ascender el corto tramo hasta su destino, la ligera música que sonaba contrastaba de forma cómica con su estado de ánimo; estaba iracunda, tanto que juraría que le faltaba poco para que su sangre hirviera y entrara en combustión espontánea, mas no lo manifestaba. Aquella calma y serenidad que le parecían lejanas, como si hubieran pasado hacía millones de años, le rememoraron cuando estaba dándole caza a Belona en su tiempo. Cuando era un animal que se protegía con una coraza de hielo. «Sigo siendo la misma.» Y en parte era cierto, solo que, para bien o para mal, aquella coraza no servía con tres animales.

Revisó el cargador del arma al mismo tiempo que sentía el vacío en la boca del estómago causado por el freno hidráulico del elevador, las puertas se abrieron y salió caminando con tranquilidad por los blancos pasillos, girando en una esquina y divisando al fondo del mismo una puerta marrón que rezaba «TRAUMATÓLOGO EN JEFE». Levantó el arma, con el corazón empezando a tomar un ritmo estable, apuntándole al reno con bata blanca que se empezaba a asomar, desconcertado por los estridentes ruidos de las sirenas.

Cuando él giró la vista y la enfocó, pareció perder el color del pelaje de golpe.

—No se mueva, doctor —dijo con firmeza—, y deje que esto termine rápido.

Sin embargo, este reaccionó al haber terminado la frase, se giró como la presa que era y entró a su despacho; poco después Jeannette oyó cómo se cerraba a cal y canto con los pestillos. Suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta, apuntándole al seguro, fácilmente la abriría volando la cerradura de un balazo, ¿si sabía que iba a morir, por qué poner tanta resistencia?

Disparó, volando el seguro, y el estruendo resonó con eco por el desolado pasillo, arrancando exclamaciones ahogadas y aterradas de los pacientes en las habitaciones cercanas. La puerta se entreabrió con solo tocarla, y cuando le dio una patada para abrirla, un bisturí pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, chocando contra la pared posterior y repiqueteando en el suelo.

Jeannette se puso a cubierto tras la pared divisoria entre el pasillo y disparaba asomándose cada tanto, sin lograr atinarle al reno, quien estaba tras su escritorio a cubierto, tratando de apuntarle con unos bisturís. Logró conectarle un tiro en un cuerno, el cual se astilló y del que comenzó a manar sangre.

—¿A qué vienes? —le preguntó; Jeannette se extrañó por su tono, porque a pesar que se enfrentaba a la muerte (e iba a morir sin duda), no temía.

—¡A darle flores! —ironizó—. ¿Rojas o blancas?

—¿Por qué quieres matarme?

—Algo personal —respondió, reemplazando el cargador—. No fue usted quien lastimó a mis hijos, pero nos vamos acercando, ¿y alguien tiene que pagar, no?

—¡Yo no soy culpable por lo que haya hecho _Neit_! —comentó, ahora sí con un deje vacilante.

—Es parte de ellos —gruñó, volviendo a disparar; él lanzó otro bisturí, aunque de forma errática, que terminó chocando contra la puerta, sin siquiera rozar a la hiena. Sin embargo, lo vio con unahipodérmica en la otra pezuña—. Y fueron ellos los que atacaron el hospital, pero más importante aún, a mis pequeños. No hay excusa que valga.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba demasiado habladora, en tiempos anteriores no hubiera ni siquiera considerado hablarle al animal, solo lo hubiera matado y listo, asunto resuelto. En realidad se había ablandado un poco, y eso la molestaba.

Suspiró con lentitud para arremeter dentro de la oficina y matar al animal, no obstante, como si el destino le jugara en contra, Dan y los demás policías salían de las escaleras que estaban a dos metros de ella. Su esposo la miró agitado, respirando con cansancio y su arma reglamentaria en pata. Sus ojos oscuros la buscaron y le preguntaron tácitamente si lo había hecho, si había matado al reno, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, solo lo suficiente para que él comprendiera el gesto.

Un fugaz pensamiento sobre lo compenetrados que estaban para que captara sus señales le llegó, mas lo apartó al instante.

—No hagas una locura, di Regno—le dijo Wilde, tratando de calmarla; eso la hizo enojar más: ¿quién era él para decir aquello?

—¿Por qué no? —siseó—. ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo? ¡Casi matan a mis hijos! ¡Mis hijos! ¿Cómo reaccionaste tú cuando Bellwether te secuestró a tus mocosos?

—Eso fue…

—¿Diferente? —Un intento de sonrisa mordaz le tironeó los labios—. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué?

Y sin decir más, se volvió hacia el despacho. Entró y se puso en guardia, apuntando al escritorio, donde sabía el doctor estaba escondido. Solo sería cuestión de que asomara la coronilla y se sembraría una bala que lo dejaría tieso en el sitio, pero en su lugar, solo atisbó la cornamenta. Un cachito de cuerno se asomó al mismo tiempo que veía que un brazo se alzaba del escritorio y arrojaba un vaso de precipitado hacia ella.

El líquido del vaso salpicó el aire y Jeannette se apartó de la trayectoria de este, corriéndose a un lado. El vaso se quebró en el suelo y esparció el líquido, que destiló un aroma fuerte y le salpicó parte del antebrazo donde no tenía el arma. Ardió como el demonio, parecía que hubiera metido el brazo entero en ácido o metal derretido, tanto que estuvo por soltar el arma para sostenerse la extremidad. Era macabro, casi parecía que le disolvía la carne por el dolor.

—¡Solecito! —exclamó Dan, yendo hacia ella.

La mencionada le lanzó una mirada fulminante al zorro, indicándole que no viniera, mas cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral y llegar a su lado, guardando su arma en la funda y tomándola con cuidado por los hombros, se percató del ligero humo que salía allí en el suelo, puerta y alrededores donde aquel líquido salpicó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, haciendo un gesto para tomarle el brazo que estaba matándola del dolor y ardor. Jeannette no hizo nada para impedírselo, pero quería que esa sensación tan mortificante desapareciera, ¡que le cortaran el brazo si fuera necesario!—. Solecito —dijo, formando una expresión asustada— es una quemadura química.

¿Química? ¿Entonces ese líquido podría ser…? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo más, porque su atención y la de Dan quedaron absortas en un chorro de agua que surcó el aire, lento, delgado e inclusive cómico, que salió de la jeringuilla de Nassar. Este al tocar el líquido en el suelo causó una reacción que generó calor y un ligero humo danzante que olía a rayos. Las losas del suelo chisporrotearon, como si les hubieran echado disolvente, y la puerta comenzaba a corroerse con un agujero.

Los demás oficiales, el coyote, el oso, el panda y Wilde, se replegaron contra la pared del fondo y los lados del pasillo que no habían sido tocados por el ácido, al mismo tiempo que Zury Nassar salía despotricado fuera del despacho. Jeannette oyó otro ruido de quiebre y luego el mismo chisporroteo: el reno había lanzado otro frasco de ácido sulfúrico. Sabía muy bien que era dicho ácido porque ella había, en el tiempo en que intentó encontrar la manera de matar a Belona, experimentado con la sustancia, y sabía que solo, únicamente, añadiendo agua al ácido y no al revés, hacía que el punto donde estuviera el ácido y se le añadiera agua elevara la temperatura a una ebullición instantánea y repentina que causaba dichos chisporroteos.

—¿Te tocó? —le preguntó Dan, aterrado, refiriéndose al agua.

—No —consiguió decir luego de unos sonidos erráticos, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para superponerse al dolor—. Es… estoy bien, mocoso.

Dan, pese a la situación, sonrió con aquella sonrisa sincera que no dejaba de tener ese deje burlón o bromista que llevaba impreso en su ser. Esa sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa que lograba de alguna forma romperle las barreras y que, en primera instancia, logró calarla. Inspiró profundo, le dio una mirada de «ni se te ocurra detenerme» y se irguió. El vulpino, por su parte, alzó las patas captando el mensaje a la vez que la sonrisa le cambiaba a cómplice y le guiñó el ojo como diciéndole que se apurara. Sin saber por qué, ella se la devolvió de refilón.

Aguantó la respiración al pasar por el umbral y dirigirse, por entre los tosidos de los demás oficiales, a las escaleras, donde el ondear de una bata blanca indicaba que Nassar iba hacia arriba.

Punto a favor: las pezuñas de él lo delatarían si decidiera ir a otro piso. Punto en contra: el puñetero edificio estaba construido de tal forma que las escaleras parecían de caracol, rodeando un pilar estructural como centro, por lo que no estaría a tiro mientras estuviera en las mismas.

Siguió subiendo, siendo guiada por el _clac, clac_ de sus pisadas, apretando la mandíbula por el dolor y el ardor, que parecían aumentar con la más ligera brisa; era como si hubiera puesto el brazo en una lijadora industrial.

No supo cuándo o cómo subió los pisos hasta llegar a la azotea, puesto que la mente se le desconectaba de tanto en tanto por el dolor, pero supo que lo tenía donde quería al sentir el golpe del viento en su rostro. Se encerró él solo. Alzó el arma con su pata sana y caminó con lentitud, oteando la azotea y viendo que, cerca de unos ductos de aire, el reno echaba ojeadas dubitativas hacia el precipicio. «!Oh, no; no dejaré que te lances!»

Disparó, dándole en el tobillo, haciéndolo hincarse.

Sus ojos oscuros buscaron sus hielos, como pidiendo clemencia al saber que no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir. Jeannette ni se inmutó, solo siguió caminando, dando cada paso como si fuera un verdugo que iba a cumplir una sentencia; nada mortal ni divino la haría retroceder. Su rostro adoptó la máscara de hielo que había perdido, levantó el arma y, sin siquiera pestañar, disparó de nuevo, dándole en el muslo de la pierna herida. Volvió a disparar cada vez más cerca repetidas veces: en el hombro izquierdo, en el derecho, en el lado derecho del vientre; zonas específicas para hacerlo sufrir, pero no para matarlo.

Le haría rogar que lo mate.

Y no lo mataría rápido, sino que le dispararía en algún lugar que lo hiciera morir lentamente. Hacerlo sufrir; como sufrieron sus niños. «Al estómago podría ser.»

Le apuntó debajo de la clavícula derecha y disparó, la exclamación ahogada que dio el reno fue como música.

—¿Por… qué? —jadeó.

Como única respuesta le disparó bajo la otra clavícula.

—¡Jenny, detente! —Movió una oreja, Dan sabía perfectamente que le tenía prohibido el decirle Jenny en la calle; solo en casa… y muy poco. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con ese diminutivo, le gustaba y a la vez no porque le hacía acordar a su madre.

Bajó el martillo del arma para disparar de nuevo.

—¡di Regno —le advirtió Wilde—, baja el arma o tendré que disparar!

Que lo intentara, que siquiera se atreviera a dispararle, porque lo mataría también. No dejaría que le quitaran a su presa.

—Nick —replicó Dan—, no dejaré que le dispares a mi esposa.

—¡Él es un importante medio de información! —repuso, con un tono firme; Jeannette ni se dignó en voltear, solo mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos ondulantes del reno, que iban y venían de ella a los oficiales detrás—. ¡Si lo interrogamos podremos saber lo que traman y desmantelarlos!

Disparó, dándole en la otra pierna; esta vez el reno gritó. Ella pudo percibir cómo la tensión en el ambiente se triplicó.

—¡Jeannette di Regno —dijo Nick—, apártate del doctor! ¡No te dejaré matarlo!

Bajó de nuevo el martillo, le deberían de quedar, a tientas, unas cinco balas. Más que suficiente.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella, con un tono inexpresivo—. ¿Por qué salvarlo si sabes bien lo que hizo?

—Porque es una fuente de información.

—Interrógalo ahora. —Apuntó a la cabeza de Zury Nassar—. Interrógalo y luego lo mataré.

—No funciona así.

—¿Pero para ti sí? —Sentía su sangre evaporándose en sus venas, pero logró mantener su impasibilidad—. ¿Tú si pudiste matar a Bellwether cuando secuestró a tus hijos? ¿Si tú pudiste hacerlo, por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

Se volvió a verlo por un breve instante, buscando sus ojos verdes, para sonsacarle la respuesta. ¿Qué diría? ¿Sería capaz de decir que no, sabiendo que si lo haría estaría mintiéndose y, de seguro, perdiendo su contacto en el banco que en estos años desde lo de la SPQR tanto le había servido? ¿O diría que sí, reconociendo que no tenía bases para impedírselo y perdiendo la fuente que según él creía que era? ¿Dispararía sin responder y causaría que tanto ella como Dan le dispararan en respuesta, matándolo en el mejor de los casos? ¿O tomaría el cuarto camino, el de retroceso y bajaría el arma?

Vaya, pensó, hacía tiempo que su antigua alias no le venía como anillo al dedo. Lo había puesto en un predicamento.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de oír la respuesta, en el breve lapso de tiempo en que lo vio, el doctor de alguna forma se había puesto de pie y la tacleó, desequilibrándola. Tuvo la pericia para que sus cuernos le rozaran el brazo con la quemadura química, lo que la inhabilitó por preciosos segundos en los que caminó tambaleante a ponerse en guardia.

Jeannette levantó el arma cuando se enderezó y le apuntó, pero fue una bala de otro cañón la que le dio en el pulmón, bajo el omóplato. ¡¿Quién fue el malnacido que le dio en un punto tan importante?! Se giró y vio que del arma del panda una voluta de humo se elevaba con tranquilidad. Oyó que Nick le gritaba al panda, Tao, mientras que Nassar estaba a punto de caerse, mas lo que la asustó fue lo cerca que estaba del borde de la azotea. «¡No —pensó mientras trastabillaba hacia él—, no puede suicidarse!»

Lo vio inclinarse sobre el borde y precipitarse al vacío, pero tal vez por un golpe del destino, o una suerte muy buena que ella tenía, la bata se le quedó atrapada en uno de los respiraderos de los ductos. Oyó cómo se rasgaba, pero consiguió llegar con él y clavarle las garras en la carne de su pata cuando esta se rompió.

Su corazón estaba con una calma abismal, su palpitar era tranquilo, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a todos los entes externos que lo sobreexigían y acoplado a los mismos. Trató de tirar del animal para subirlo, pero pesaba demasiado, mucho más que ella, y por ende, comenzaba a inclinarse también hacia abajo. Se encontró en un predicamento: dejarlo caer y perder la oportunidad de matarlo o intentar subirlo y terminar cayendo por su peso.

¡No! ¡No podía soltarlo! Debía…

Sintió una pata en su cintura y otra en su brazo, era casi un abrazo cariñoso, solo que la fuerza con la que tiraban de ella le quitaba ese toque; vio de soslayo su brazo sano, donde una pata de pelaje rojizo la tomaba con fuerza.

—¡Suéltalo! —murmuró Dan contra su espalda, como era más bajo que ella, sus labios le hicieron cosquillas por sobre la ropa.

Dio un claro gruñido molesto que sabría él interpretaría como un «jamás».

—Suéltalo —insistió, con un tono más bajo, ahogado, solo para ambos—, o terminaremos cayendo los dos. Jeannette, por favor… —¡No! ¿Cómo podía pedirle aquello? Sí, ambos comenzaban a inclinarse sobre el borde, pero no podía soltarlo. ¡Sería una muerte muy simple!—. Sé que quieres matarlo, Solecito, pero no podrás. Yo quiero verlo muerto también, pero él no es quien le hizo eso a Isa y a Alan.

—No me importa —respondió, perdiendo aquella frialdad—. ¡Quiero que alguien pague, quiero matar a quien sea que estuviera involucrado!

—Daremos con quien los atacó —prometió—. Lo juro. Te lo juro. Había cámaras en el lugar, iban hacia la escuela, ¿lo olvidas? Puedo usar las de tráfico o ya veré, pero encontraremos a quien les hizo eso y tendrás el privilegio de matarlo como mejor prefieras. Te lo juro; pero suéltalo o caeremos los dos.

Jeannette apretó su agarre en la pata del reno y la sangre le manchó las garras, inspiró profundo, sintiendo el borde del muro que la separaba de una muerte segura y miró al reno, este le miraba con una expresión que sabía, había ganado, porque no lo había matado ella pero tampoco logró sonsacarle algo, y eso la hizo enfurecer. La sangre burbujeó en su boca, indicando que la hemorragia en el pulmón ya era más que grave. Ella era Jeannette di Regno, ella seguía siendo Trivia, y no dejaría que ese miserable le ganara. Eran siete pisos de caída, y sabía que era muerte segura (más aún con su estado), pero no lo soltó, sino que empezó a hacerlo oscilar, peligrando ella también, hacia un muro de una residencia cercana que tenía, además del cercado eléctrico, unos pinchos metálicos afilados.

Si iba a morir, que lo hiciera sufriendo.

Esbozó una sonrisa que hizo al reno perder la suya, una sonrisa que estaba segura, le helaría la sangre.

Con un gruñido y quejido soltó al reno que se precipitó hacia el muro. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, lo que la hizo deleitarse más de ello. Zury Nassar se precipitó hacia los pinchos y dio un alarido de dolor cuando estos lo empalaron y lo traspasaron; los transeúntes abajo gritaron aterrados al ver la escena, sin embargo, Jeannette solo sonrió, sintiendo, irónicamente, que se quitaba un peso de encima. Dan tiró de ella con fuerza y ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo; su pulso abandonó aquella calma helada que tenía y volvió a acelerarse, el dolor del brazo aumento y la cabeza le palpitaba por la adrenalina.

En el suelo, Dan la miró comprendiendo sus emociones, esbozó una sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro. No hubo necesidad de palabras, lo que la hizo sentirse extraña, solo llevaban unos años juntos como para tener aquella compenetración. Se sintió rara, porque por lo general, la única vez que se había vengado, por decirlo de alguna forma, fue con Belona, y se sintió liberada, pero ahora, aunque aquel peso se hubiera ido, seguía insatisfecha, como triste o algo así. Con un vacío. Y él, leyendo sus emociones, solo se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, algo que agradeció.

—Van der Welk —lo llamó el oso, mientras el coyote, el panda y Wilde estaban evaluando el cadáver del reno por sobre el muro—, debemos irnos.

Sin salírsele del abrazo, tan cerca que sus labios le rozaron las mejillas, Dan respondió con molestia y en susurros.

—Estoy teniendo un momento, Provenza. Un poco de delicadeza, por favor. Fuera, fuera.

Provenza suspiró con fastidio y se fue con pasos pesados hacia Wilde. La radio en su cintura chirrió y escuchó la voz de Hopps:

—La tenemos, zona limpia. —Se oía agotada emocionalmente—. Los demás, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Quiero ver a los niños —dijo Dan de improvisto, ignorando la pregunta de la coneja.

—Están en el Hospital Militar —repuso ella; él hizo gesto para ponerse de pie, mas ella no lo dejó. Tenía un revoltijo de emociones dentro de sí, entre los que resaltaban el dolor por sus pequeños y aquel extraño vacío; y su esposo, comprendiéndola, solo se quedó allí, en silencio.

Le escocieron los ojos y la voz le titubeó cuando intentó hablar, logrando, en cambio, sonidos y gemidos inconexos.

—Sé que te duelen los niños, Jenny —comentó por lo bajo, solo para ambos. Asintió—. Y sé que, tal vez, estás vuelta un lío por dentro, ¿me equivoco? —Asintió; era insultante y lindo que lo supiera. ¿Cómo demonios algo era insultante y lindo al mismo tiempo?

—No sé por qué me siento rara —susurró—. No me da la misma sensación que con Belona.

—Porque no es Belona, Solecito. —Bajó una pata de su cuello a su cintura y con la otra le rozó la mejilla—. No lo es, ni lo será; es algo más delicado e importante. Son tus hijos, nuestros hijos. ¿Y qué madre no protege a sus hijos con garras y dientes? ¿Qué madre no es capaz de pelar con el diablo a sabiendas que perderá, por sus pequeños? —Hizo una pausa—. Las nuestras lo hicieron.

—Odio ponerme emotiva —musitó.

—Lo sé.

—Me hace sentir débil.

—Lo sé.

—Es ridículo.

—Lo sé —repitió, con un tono entre divertido y cariñoso.

Un silencio cómodo entre ambos; el pulso se le calmaba.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando nosotros… —dijo ella con reticencia— ya sabes, en la azotea esa vez.

—Tienes razón —murmuró rozándole la mejilla con la suya.

—Me molesta estar así, pero a la vez no. Es una locura y un enredo.

—Lo sé.

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa, mocoso?

—Solecito —dijo, y rió con suavidad—, te digo que lo sé porque te entiendo. Además, ¿cómo no entenderte si por nuestros cubitos de hielo es que estamos así? Y si no te entendiera, ¿con qué derecho podría llamarme tu esposo, eh?

—Deberíamos irnos —comentó, luego de un rato.

—No, solo un rato más.

—¿Y Wilde? —preguntó Jeannette intrigada.

—Puede esperar, que le den.

—¿Y los niños?

—Estarán bien; es un Hospital Militar, después de todo.

—¿Por qué un poco más?

—Por ti —respondió con vehemencia—. Cuando nos levantemos quiero que estés recuperada. Y no —añadió cuando ella iba a replicar—, no lo estás. Sigues con ese tornado de emociones, el subir de tu pecho, tu respiración, me lo dice.

—¿Te guías por mi pecho? —¿Qué demonios?—. ¿Eso no es una excusa para sentir mis senos, o sí, mocoso?

—Un poquito de ambas cosas. ¡Ahora —agregó abrazándola más hacia él, reprimiendo un gruñido cuando el brazo con la quemadura le rozó el uniforme—, deja salir las emociones!

Jeannette apoyó su frente en el hombro del vulpino y respiró tranquilizándose. El dolor por sus pequeños estaba allí, pero de alguna forma él lograba que no doliera tanto. Había veces que Dan mostraba la seriedad que se esperaría él tuviera, y ella sabía que la tenía, no obstante, era aún más difícil hacerla salir que el que ella riera en público.

Aunque por alguna razón en su mente no cabía que Dan fuera serio, como ella.

Era imposible.

Y que la abrazara así, en aquel delicado momento, solo para sentirla, era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Quizá algunas cosas nunca cambian.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Samuel?

¿La de Jeannette?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	19. XVIII: Encuentro e imprudencia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. La tonalidad no la tengo clara aún, solo sé que es rojo Leto original xD Con respecto a las horas, la Octaba ya está planeada y su proceder viene en los dos capítulos siguientes, sumado a una pelea que sé quieres ver lsdkjflsdjfsdfs xD La Décima, bueno, es la de la verdad, ¿qué verdad crees que podría decirse? Vamos, te escucho, sé que acertarás. Y la doceava, bueno, veremos si se activa o no Osiris, y recuerda que Neit había dicho que adelantaría todo. ¿Preparado? :v Jajaja, sí, hacía falta presencia y protagonismo de Jeannette, y con respecto al ácido, sí fue bien hardcore (me pasó :v) ¡Bien, notaste ese ligero guiño hacia Nick vs Zeus! xD ¿Qué te puedo decir? Si yo no meto un poquito de sentimiento en cada cap me sentiría raro subiendolo :v Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. ¿Crees que Invla no planificaría su propia muerte? askjdsljdasd Bueno, es posible, tal vez, quien sabe xD T entiendo, y es una teoría que manejo, no sé, pero creo que un requisito para ser recepcionista es tener cara de amargada o invocar al diablo con la misma :v Oh, gracias, eres muy amable, quiero una habitación con vista a alguna tortura y que haya climatización en el cuarto; ¿qué invitados me llevo? Bueno, es obvio que algunos de los Indocumentados :'v Se va uno, nos vamos todos xD Gracias por tremendo regalo, me gustó mucho xD Y con respecto al cap, helo aquí; disfrútalo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Encuentro e imprudencia**

 **155 horas para El Renacer.**

En la camioneta de la policía, adecuada para los animales de gran tamaño que eran los que la acompañaban, Judy estaba dándoles los últimos repasos a su plan de acción para traer de vuelta a Sadie. Los oficiales a su lado estaban sin expresión alguna en sus rostros, solo con el equipo de operaciones especiales (chaleco, armas y recursos varios) y la vista al frente; poco a poco se acercaban a destino. La jefa de la ZPD, minúscula ante sus dos compañeros (un tigre blanco y un león), se repetía lo que harían: llegar, entrar, capturar a quien pudiesen y dar de baja lo menos posible, para último sacar a Sadie de allí; algo fácil, en teoría. Claro, si la dirección que les dieron era correcta.

Alzó la mirada y vio que la escarcha del ecosistema invernal acariciaba las ventanas del vehículo, empezando a quitarle visibilidad; al frente, Orwell, un mapache, encendió los limpiaparabrisas. Sabía que eran pocos, muy pocos para una intervención de la que no tenía conocimiento, y no le gustaba aquello, porque desconocía qué tanto harían o cuántos les harían frente; solo eran cuatro, consigo misma. Avanzarían cubriéndose los unos a los otros en espera de la patrulla que había pedido de refuerzo cuando decidieron ir a Tundra, para poder atacar a fondo.

A su derecha, Lewis, el león, frunció el ceño y se acomodó la semiautomática en el regazo; Aschersbelen, o Archer, como le decían en la jefatura, a su izquierda, dejó escapar aire mientras trataba de ver por la ventanilla cubierta de nieve. Judy sabía, aunque ellos no se lo dijeran o expresaran, que estaban nerviosos; después de todo era su primera misión de tal magnitud, solo esperaba que ellos dieran la talla.

«Lo harán», pensó cuando estacionaron frente a un despacho de psicología en el ártico distrito.

Bajaron de la camioneta los cuatro, Archer y Lewis cubriéndolos con las semiautomáticas y ella y Orwell con las armas reglamentarias, se hubiera traído una semiautomática más pequeña, pero no quería que el peso le jugara en contra. Aunque se lo negara siempre, ser una coneja jugaba en contra algunas veces, más aún siendo policía. Revisó el cartucho de su arma y constató de que las quince balas estuvieran allí; lo estaban.

Inspiró profundo sintiendo el frío en su nariz y observó el edificio. Era pequeño, solo dos pisos, de un marrón cartón y de paredes de hormigón; en el primer piso tenía un ventanal con una cortina que impedía la vista hacia dentro, y las tres de arriba, descorridas, dejaban cavilar de que no había nadie. No descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiera un sótano, pero al menos no había azotea, por lo que no podría saltar al edificio contiguo para huir; ya había pasado por eso una vez. Aunque parecía sencillo, la fachada transmitía una opresión, como si el aire circundante se hiciera mucho más denso y la larga sombra en el suelo que se formaba con los escasos rayos de luz que se colaban por las nubes y atravesaban la cúpula del ecosistema, aumentaba esa sensación.

Sacudió la escarcha de su rostro con un sacudir de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia sus animales, estos le devolvieron una mirada firme.

—No se separen hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, ¿entendido? —les indicó, alzando el arma.

Los tres asintieron al unísono. Judy le hizo una seña a Orwell y el mapache se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Este levantó una pata y mostró tres dedos. Bajó uno, luego el otro, en una cuenta regresiva. Llevó su pata al pomo y bajó el último al tiempo en que abría la puerta.

Siempre para Judy aquellos momentos antes de entrar a un lugar peligroso parecían eternos, como si el tiempo se detuviera durante un soplo y tomara su curso con impulso feroz. De esa misma forma se sintió esa vez, solo que cuando la realidad pareció volver a seguir, en lugar de escuchar los pasos de sus oficiales hacia el recinto lo que la trajo de vuelta como un golpe al estómago fue el sonido de un disparo, corto y seco, y el cuerpo de Orwell cayendo hacia atrás, con una gracia mortuoria.

Por acto de reflejo tanto ella como Lewis y Archer se cubrieron con las paredes externas del edificio esperando más detonaciones, pero el sonido de la anterior se cernía por el lugar como una neblina con un pitido que iba bajando de tono hasta que desapareció por completo. Orwell en el suelo hacía gesto de tomarse el cuello, a la vez que de su boca hilos de sangre le corrían por las mejillas, cada vez más y más gruesos; segundos después dejó de moverse. Tenía un impacto de bala en el cuello, justo en la garganta.

Aún sin recuperarse del todo de la impresión, siguió adelante, más por sus oficiales que por ella misma, no sería una buena imagen que la jefa se quebrara en un momento así. Al momento de entrar al despacho, teniendo máximo cuidado, Judy se percató de que había un arma en el aire, apuntándola. En el aire como tal no estaba, sino más bien en un mecanismo que le sostenía, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, articulado de tal forma que habían unos hilos en unas poleas que terminaban en el pomo interno de la puerta, y así al abrirse, disparar. Un método de un solo uso. Y sabía que era por ella, que fue puesto para ella, porque el cañón y la mira del arma apuntaban justo un poco más arriba de sus cejas, lo que explicaba por qué la bala le dio a Orwell en el cuello, ya que los mapaches eran más altos que los conejos.

—Vamos —dijo, con voz grave; mientras más rápido salieran de allí sería mucho mejor para todos.

Entraron, oteando el lugar sin bajar la guardia. Era un despacho típico de oficina, la entrada amplia con un escritorio de recepcionista en el centro, circular, que daba cabida para ver a los demás pacientes; mullidos sofás orejones en las paredes de los extremos para esperas y aquí y allá alguna puerta salpicada; no obstante, lo que llamó su atención fueron las escaleras, una al lado de la otra que llevaban al segundo piso y a un piso subterráneo, respectivamente.

Judy se volvió hacia sus oficiales y les indicó con señas de que se separaran, el tigre hacia el sótano, el león que revisara el piso principal y ella iría al segundo. Sin embargo, un disparo le derrumbó el plan por el suelo: en la baranda del piso superior, un lince los apuntaba y luego de tres disparos dio media vuelta y desapareció tras una puerta.

Tras levantarse de estar a cubierto, el león y el tigre se miraron sorprendidos, Judy, en cambio, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y ordenó sin flaquear.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! —Apuntó hacia arriba—. ¡Vamos!

Y mientras se encaminaban hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, la sirena de la patrulla refuerzo se coló por el despacho. Aquel animal no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

 **154 horas para El Renacer.**

Azotó la puerta de su despacho que daba al pequeño balcón hacia el vestíbulo por el que les disparó a los oficiales y cerró a cal y canto la que daba al pasillo de las escaleras. Ya había captado la atención de los policías, ahora debía salir de allí e ir a matar a Neit; aquella bastarda lo había traicionado. ¡Era la única manera de que supieran dónde estaba! ¡Solo ella sabía el lugar donde estaba aquella mocosa!

«¡Debiste matar a esa maldita leopardo!»

«¡Mata a la chica y luego mata a Neit!»

«¡Sí! ¡A ambas! ¡A ambas!»

Se llevó una pata a la sien tratando de calmar aquel bullicio dentro de su cabeza e ignorando las puntadas de dolor que sentía en los ojos, era como si las molestas voces le hicieran presión en el cerebro. Iver Basir sacudió la cabeza y se relamió los labios, tenía que calmarse, no podía perder el control ahora. Escuchó una sirena y, al asomarse por la ventana, uno de los haces de luz azules le dio en los ojos.

—No tengo tiempo —murmuró acercándose a su escritorio, se agachó y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, porque sabía que la jefa de la policía estaba allí, abrió una trampilla bajo este.

La misma daba hacia una escalera de mano que descendía hasta el sótano, y una vez allí podía usar la ventana lateral que daba hacia el callejón contiguo para escapar. Se colocó el arma en la boca y comenzó a bajar, cerrando la trampilla tras de sí. No sabía qué estaba pensando el arquitecto cuando diseñó ese edificio, ni por qué se le dio, o le ordenaron, crear aquella especie de túnel en forma de tubo, pero muy bien que le había servido al lince para escapar de ciertos peligros anteriormente. Y por cómo iban las cosas, podría huirle a la policía también.

«¡Dale un tiro a la chica y huye!»

«¡No, un tiro te delataría! ¡Córtale el cuello!»

«¡Cállense de una jodida vez!», espetó con un bufido. No estaba de humor para aquel circo. Y como si fuera una señal, las voces aumentaron el volumen.

Siguió bajando hasta que divisó la trampilla de salida, esta se encontraba sobre el techo del sótano, solo debía abrirla con los pies y caer sin lastimarse. Antes de salir se relajó lo más que pudo, mitigando el dolor de cabeza y el ritmo cardíaco, tratando de oír algo favorecedor; el eco de aquel espacio era enorme, por lo que era un arma de doble filo, un paso en falso y sabrían que estaba allí.

—¡No puede haberse esfumado! —soltó Hopps—. ¡Estamos tratando con un secuestrador y un asesino, no con un brujo, por amor a la zanahorias!

—Jefa, tal vez hubiera saltado —sugirió una voz.

—¿A dónde, Lewis? ¿Si hubiera saltado por la ventana los demás abajo lo hubieran visto? Y si hubiera sido por el balcón que da al vestíbulo lo habríamos escuchado; ¡yo más que nadie!

—¿Un escondite, tal vez? —comentó otra voz.

De pronto se hizo un silencio de cementerio, Iver maldijo para sus adentros, quien sea que fuera aquel, era astuto; demasiado.

—Podría ser, Archer —convino ella, con un tono renovado—. Dónde Inval fue igual, tal vez aquí…

No se quedó para oír lo demás, sabía que empezarían a buscar y la trampilla no era que estuviera oculta majestuosamente, si se agachan bajo el escritorio la verían. Con cuidado movió uno de sus pies y logró ensartarlo en el aro de la trampilla, jaló hacia arriba y vio que unos rayos de luz se colaban por los bordes. Una vez estuvo abierta por completo, la alógena luz del sótano le dio de lleno en los ojos, causando que los entrecerrara; algo que le produjo curiosidad fue que su presa en el sótano no había hecho ruido. «Tal vez se dio por vencida», pensó mientras por un segundo su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire, cayendo al suelo.

Cayó en cuatro patas mirando hacia la escalera y la puerta al final que daban hacia el vestíbulo, solo debía girarse, matar a la chica y salir por la ventana a su espalda. Era un plan perfecto.

Se dio media vuelta y antes de procesar todo lo que ocurrió en esa fracción de segundo, escuchó una detonación que le dejó pitando los oídos. Aturdido, vio que su cautiva, pese a que sangraba profusamente por el ojo izquierdo y estaba débil, sonreía con una mueca de alegría y ganas de verlo muerto. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que escuchó unas órdenes gritadas y como una estampida en el piso del vestíbulo.

Sintió un calor extraño en el estómago, como si se hubiera tomado algo caliente, y la visión se le puso borrosa.

* * *

 **154 horas para El Renacer.**

Las patas le temblaban por el miedo y la adrenalina que lo invadían en ese momento, era como si hubiera caído en un pozo de alguna bebida energética, porque percibía cosas que por lo general no podría: el palpitar de su corazón, la cadencia de su respiración; cosas minúsculas.

Había llegado a esa situación de pura suerte, puesto que estuvo a punto de morir en la jefatura por una bala perdida cuando irrumpieron aquellos animales al recinto. Los disparos cruzaban el aire con silbidos e iban a estrellarse o a su destinatario o a alguna pared u objeto. Los animales que fueron tan idiotas como para dar un asalto a la jefatura central de la policía siendo menos de diez, terminaron muertos en el suelo, algunos con charcos de sangre a su alrededor, sin embargo, pese a que a Nico le había rozado una bala en la oreja, lo que le llamó la atención a este fue que, dejando de lado que una gacela había entrado como un demonio a la estación, de uno de los oficiales captó las palabras «Jefa Hopps», «secuestrada» y «locación». Así pues, cuando vio a cinco oficiales, dos lobos, un zorro, un rinoceronte y una tigresa, salir hacia el estacionamiento por entre todo el bullicio, decidió seguirlos.

Afuera, la tigresa estaba dándole órdenes a los demás oficiales para que se subieran a una camioneta adecuada para el tamaño del rinoceronte, y Nico se acercó al lugar, agradeciendo su falta de presencia, y con sigilo se metió en el maletero de la camioneta; si bien era un maletero «abierto», por ser una camioneta, su pelaje se mimetizaba con el negro de los asientos. Cuando los animales entraron, los espaldares le hicieron presión en la espalda, pero con girarse un poco, estuvo bien.

Arrancaron al instante cuando el último se subió.

Durante el acelerado trayecto Nico no dejaba de pensar en Sadie, en parte sabía que ella tenía la culpa porque muy bien se cansó de repetirle que no estaban en un juego, sino tratando con animales peligrosos, pero por otra parte él se sentía culpable por no haberla persuadido por completo, por más imposible que fuese. Se apretó la muñequera que ella le había dado y se la corrió un poco, en su piel, el pelaje de las marcas que le habían quedado cuando fue secuestrado era un poco más pálido que su negro normal, dándole un aspecto de pulsera.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la camioneta frenó en seco, la potente voz de la tigresa les indicó a los animales que se bajaran de la patrulla y sirvieran como apoyo a la jefa Hopps que estaba dentro del recinto. Fueron unos segundos ajetreados, mas en máximo quince segundos, el silencio invadió el vehículo. Nico alzó la cabeza por sobre el asiento trasero y vio la espalda de los oficiales. Con flexibilidad se deslizó hacia adelante y empezó a salir por la puerta entreabierta del auto, sin embargo, antes de salir, vio el destello de la culata de una de las armas reglamentarias de repuesto de la patrulla, esta parecía susurrarle que la tomara, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo hizo.

Por Sadie.

El lugar donde fue a terminar era un edificio de dos pisos, marrón y que tenía ese aspecto de lugar de atenciones, sean médicas o psicológicas, en este caso lo segundo, y puesto que los oficiales estaban entrando, se le ocurrió ir por detrás, entrar por alguna ventana o ducto y buscar a Sadie; ¿cómo proceder después?, ya se resolvería.

Rodeó el edificio por el callejón lateral, en busca de alguna entrada, encontrando, a ras de suelo, una ventanilla no muy grande, pero por la que podía entrar. Se arrodilló y con una garra delineó el contorno de la misma, hasta que logró dar con un apoyo para abrirla; lo hizo hacia afuera, aunque no fue difícil entrar gracias a su flexibilidad de zorro.

Llegó a una especie de sótano, oscuro, casi claustrofóbico, con columnas de soporte salpicadas y que en una de las paredes laterales tenía una especie de puerta mullida, como las de los hospitales psiquiátricos para contener a los pacientes; no había luz, por lo que la oscuridad era opresora. No obstante, su visión nocturna se hizo presente y pudo divisar un interruptor a un metro de él. Fue hasta allí y lo encendió, y cuando vio el lugar, contuvo una exclamación.

En la pared donde estaba la ventana (que esta vez estaba en el nexo entre el techo y la pared) estaba Sadie atada con unas cuerdas a una especie de saliente o clavo en la pared. Tenía los brazos extendidos y la cabeza gacha, del rostro al suelo caía intermitentemente una gota de sangre que terminaba en un pequeño charco y varios morados y cardenales se notaban por sobre el pelaje. Con un minúsculo quejido asustado se acercó a ella, trastabillando y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Sadie —murmuró cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido; arriba escuchó la inconfundible voz de su madre gritar algo, pero el impacto que tenía no le dejaban entender las palabras—, Sadie. —Le tomó el rostro en sus patas y lo levantó; el labio inferior le tembló a Nico al ver que la sangre venía de su ojo izquierdo—. Oh, por los dioses, Sadie…

Con cansancio y aturdimiento, ella poco a poco abrió el parpado derecho, donde su ojo, que parecía de un verde suave, se veía opaco, sin ese característico brillo que siempre tenía.

—¿Nico? —Una sonrisa agotada se le formó en los labios. Momentos después abrió el ojo con sorpresa—. ¡Nico! —exclamó por lo bajo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué crees? —respondió con un temblor en la voz, le dolía verla así.

—No deberías estar aquí. —Nico notó que la lince luego de cada palabra soltaba un poco de aire, como jadeando, aunque más pesado—. Deberías…

Y sin dejarla terminar, como pudo, le dio un rápido beso para que se centrara tanto ella como sí mismo. Necesitaba calmarse un poco, y aquel rápido roce de sus labios le trajo una calma extraña, tranquilizándole los latidos acelerados y nerviosos. Cuando se separó le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, cariñosamente.

—Vengo a sacarte de aquí —dijo.

Ella sonrió esta vez un poco mejor, aunque aquel ojo sangrante y cerrado le seguía preocupando al zorro con melanismo.

—¿Y cómo, oh, mi salvador? —bromeó. Nico inspiró profundo con una sonrisa tironeándole los labios, ¿es que ella nunca se tomaba enserio lo que pasaba?

—Primero… —Dejó la frase en el aire, mientras trataba de desamarrar las cuerdas en las muñecas de Sadie, y como los nudos estaban muy ajustados y parecían nudos de marinero, se decantó por utilizar sus colmillos. «A la antigua, entonces.» El olor metálico de la sangre le inundaba las fosas nasales, molestándolo y diciéndole tácitamente que se apurara, quién sabría cuánto sangre había perdido.

Una vez que terminó, las encías las tenía en carne viva, pero al menos Sadie estaba libre, en lo que cabía.

—Intenta levantarte —le pidió.

—Nico —repuso ella, de malas pulgas—, ¿crees de verdad que puedo siquiera ponerme de pie? —Frunció el ceño—. Por favor, si ni siquiera puedo tantearme la cara.

—¿Tan débil estás? —titubeó. ¿Y si estaba al borde de un shock por la pérdida de sangre? ¿O podría desmayarse de la debilidad? ¿Había animales que se morían por eso? No lo sabía, pero no quería averiguarlo de todos modos.

—Ayúdame a levantarme en todo caso y… —Apenas ella se dio cuenta del arma que estaba en el suelo a su lado—. ¿Trajiste un arma?

—La traje de la patrulla —respondió, pasándose uno de los brazos de Sadie por los hombros y luego, con más pericia, logró recostarla contra su espalda. Menos mal que no se había enamorado de una mamífero más grande que él, porque en dado caso tendría problemas en ese momento.

Como pudo, Nico tomó el arma y se puso de pie, pidiéndole a su novia que tratara de apretar su agarre en su cuello, mientras él con la pata libre lidiaba con el peso en su espalda. Dio un paso, tambaleante; dio otro, encontrando la forma de poder caminar sin caerse; un tercero para poder estabilizarse y con el cuarto pudo conseguirlo. No obstante, cuando quiso dar el quinto hacia la escalera que debería llevar al piso del vestíbulo, sintió el pelaje de la lince rozándole la mejilla en forma ascendente y por inercia él también alzó la cabeza: arriba, del techo, como una película de ciencia ficción, una escotilla empezaba a abrirse hacia adentro.

Segundos después un lince cayó de la trampilla y aterrizó de espaldas hacia Nico, seguido de un apretón en el agarre de Sadie en su cuello. Aquello le dio la pista que necesitaba: aquel era el animal que la dejó así. Era lógico. ¿Quién aparecería de ese modo tan furtivo si fuera inocente?

El arma en su pata le tembló al ver lo alto que era, más que un lince normal, y una ira enorme lo invadió, tanta que le hizo temblar la pata con la que tenía la pistola e hizo que el corazón que se había calmado, empezara a retumbar desbocado. Quería hacerlo sufrir de la misma manera que Sadie lo hizo. Quería, como mínimo, herirlo gravemente.

El lince se volvió y fijó la vista en la ventana por la que Nico había entrado, ignorándolo por completo. «Maravillosa falta de presencia», pensó, al tiempo en que deslizaba un dedo hacia el gatillo. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que lo hiciera, que disparara, y tal vez fue su imaginación, pero sintió como si el destino mismo, con dedos cariñosos, le guiara el dedo para hacerlo.

Disparó. El estruendo fue como un cañonazo que le zumbó en los tímpanos, y fue entonces cuando el lince reparó en él. Bajó la mirada y no lo vio al inicio, sino que la fijó en Sadie, y cuando esos amarillos se toparon con los de Nico, escuchó la voz de su madre y la de la tigresa.

—¡Jefa Hopps!

—¡Lo sé; abajo!

Al mismo tiempo el lince perdió la expresión de sorpresa, componiendo una de enojo, locura y ansias de matarlo por haberlo herido. Se tambaleó un poco cuando se quitó el arma del hocico e hizo ademán de apuntarlo; Nico, sin embargo, disparó una segunda vez, dándole en el tórax, haciendo que se doblara del dolor, dándole tiempo para huir.

La adrenalina le venía de maravilla porque el peso de Sadie parecía ser de una pluma, pero le jugaba en contra porque no podía disparar para defenderse; temblaba mucho. Por ende, se llevó el arma a la boca y corrió como pudo hacia las escaleras, hacia aquella puerta que sería la salvación de ambos.

El lince, con un rugido tomó a Sadie de la camisa y tiró de ella, tratando de derribarla consigo, pero Nico se volvió y le dio un zarpazo tembloroso al estómago. No era ético, ni honorable tampoco, pero era un zorro, su especie no era que tuviera una fuerza sobrenatural, debía valerse de la astucia para salir vivo, y si salir vivo significaba atacar sucio, pues bienvenido sea. El agarre en ella remitió al mismo tiempo en que un gemido ahogado inundaba sus oídos y fue una clara señal de «corre» para su cuerpo.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras, a punto de que se le reventara una vena de la cien por el latir tan frenético de su corazón, cuando la puerta que lo llevaría a la libertad se abrió y dejó entrar una luz cegadora. Su madre estaba del otro lado con arma en pata; alzó ambas orejas con tal impresión que faltó poco para que no se le desprendieran y quedaran clavadas al techo.

—¿Nico?

Él no respondió, solo siguió derecho hasta que logró tumbar a Sadie en uno de los mullidos sofás que había en el vestíbulo. Una vez lo hizo, vio por el rabillo del ojo que todos los oficiales se dirigían al sótano, y los disparos comenzaron a escucharse.

Se dio media vuelta y se quitó la pistola de la boca.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó ella.

—A matarlo —respondió, respirando agitado; se sentía bien aquella sensación, y si podía acostumbrarse, podría cargarse al lince. Sí, eso sonaba estupendo.

—No. —Como pudo, Sadie lo tomó por la muñeca.

—¿Por qué no? —El intercambio de disparos parecía ser en otro mundo, solo eran ellos dos.

—Porque tu madre se encargará. —Y para darle más vehemencia a sus palabras, le fijó la vista con una intensidad enorme, como retándola a contradecirla. «¡Dulces galletas con queso! Se parece tanto a mamá que da miedo.»

«¡Pero quiero matarlo yo por lo que te hizo!» quiso decir, aunque de su boca no salió palabra alguna; sabía que no tenía sentido replicarle. Se agachó y recostó su frente en el sofá, para después sentir una de las patas de Sadie en su cabeza, acariciándole las orejas. Aquello era tan íntimo, tan de ellos, que le importaba un rábano que hubiera una pequeña balacera tan cerca; se sentía tranquilo.

* * *

 **154 horas para El Renacer.**

Por más sorprendida y desconcertada que estuviera porque Nico se encontrara en ese lugar, Judy no podía descuidarse ni por un momento, porque si lo hacía sabía que sería la última vez que lo hiciera; aquel lince estaba herido, pero tenía una puntería certera, tanto así que logró darle a Lewis, cuando este estaba moviéndose de lado a lado para evitar que le dieran.

El león se sujetaba el hombro mientras ella y el tigre blanco lo cubrían para que se pusiera a cubierto; poco después escuchó la voz de Batigne a su espalda, dando órdenes. Batigne, una tigresa de bengala, era una de los oficiales relativamente nuevos que tenían madera innata para dirigir ataques u operaciones. Sería un buen sustituto para cuando decidiera retirarse algún día.

El lince se cubría con las columnas de soporte del sótano, y solo se asomaba para dar disparos que o daban en su objetivo, o fallaban por muy poco, rozando a los blancos.

—Jefa, ¿permiso para matar? —preguntó Batigne.

—Negativo —respondió ella, guardando su arma en la funda, para tomar la pistola eléctrica de su cinturón—. Lo necesito vivo, debo interrogarlo. —Revisó que la calibración estuviera bien—. ¿Cómo? He ahí el inconveniente.

—Déjemelo a mí.

Batigne tenía madera para jefa, sí, pero al igual que Judy, tenía esos impulsos incontrolables de que cuando ella fue novata, porque ni bien terminó de decir aquella frase, se lanzó escaleras abajo hacia el lince, con el arma en alto y sin medir las consecuencias. «¡Impulsiva!» Los disparos llegaron dos segundos después, escuchó el quejido de Batigne cuando le impactaron los proyectiles en su chaleco antibalas y luego el gruñido del lince cuando esta lo apretó en un agarre sin lugar a escapes.

Ella se giró hacia Judy y la expresión en su rostro adolorido fue clara: «¡dispare!». Judy accionó su pistola eléctrica, los dos electrodos surcaron el aire y fueron a parar en la espalda del lince, quien dio un rugido de dolor seguido de espasmos musculares. Batigne lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, con pequeñas convulsiones, mientras la tigresa se erguía con una mueca y sacaba las balas de su chaleco.

—Captu…

—¡La próxima vez que te lances así, Batigne, te suspenderé por dos semanas! —amenazó Judy, colocando la pistola eléctrica en su cinturón.

—Pero jefa, se capturó el objetivo, ¿no? —comentó ella, sin pisca de remordimiento por lo que hizo.

—Casi mueres —respondió la coneja, más calmada, caminando hacia ella y el lince—, y si lo hubieras hecho, no importaría que se hubiera atrapado. Mira a Orwell, por ejemplo, ¿lo viste en la entrada, o no? Muerto, como si nada. No quiero agregar más nombres a la lista de policías que han muerto en mi turno, pero siguen subiendo, y no sé cómo se lo diré a la madre de Orwell. ¿Quieres que algún día yo me presente a tu familia y les diga que moriste en una misión?

—Si ayuda a completarla…

Judy negó con la cabeza, era imposible hacerla razonar. Bien lo sabía ella porque cuando había ingresado a la academia y posteriormente a la ZPD, fue así de impulsiva; y que estuviera con Nick tantos años después, lo recalcaba.

Fue un instante.

Menos que un parpadeo.

Tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar sino cuando sintió el terrible dolor en la cabeza que se le extendió por el cuerpo, como cuchillos calientes que le cortaran los nervios uno por uno; el grito que dio en consecuencia fue tan agudo que parecía un llanto, y estaba segura que el dolor era tan intenso que probablemente unas lágrimas saldrían. Le habían disparado en una zona muy sensible.

El lince había logrado, al recuperarse de la parálisis momentánea del choque eléctrico, tomarle el arma a Batigne y dispararle a Judy en una oreja. Esta estaba hincada en una rodilla tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y la tormenta de dolor que eran como clavos que le perforaran la cabeza; le daba vueltas y la vista se le nublaba de entretiempos.

Judy alzó la vista y logró atisbar cómo Batigne se lanzaba sobre el animal para retenerlo, pero este, con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro que parecía abarcárselo por completo, se llevó al cañón al mentón y disparó. El estruendo fue ahogado y el resultado fue trozos de materia gris esparcidos por el techo; el cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y todo quedó en silencio.

Lince desgraciado, pensó, se mató para que no lo arrestaran y terminara dando información relevante.

Apretándose la cabeza con una pata, tomó la radio con la que tenía libre, abrió el canal de la frecuencia de la ZPD y se comunicó con los demás.

—La tenemos, zona limpia —dijo, refiriendo a que lograron dar con Sadie—. Los demás, ¿qué ha sucedido?

No obtuvo respuesta y no la necesitó; todo lo que veía y oía era a Batigne, Lewis y Archer coreando su nombre en una cacofonía de urgencia, posteriormente escuchó que el tigre blanco pedía una ambulancia. Sin embargo, Judy pese a todo se puso de pie y se encaminó al vestíbulo.

Debía ver a su nuera e hijo.

Y tal vez castigarlo por cometer la locura de venir a ese lugar.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escenainicial?

¿La de Seth?

¿La de Nico?

¿La final?

¿Preparados para lo que se viene?, porque se acerca una Hora :v

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	20. XIX: Vendajes

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. El segundo que pasan cosas así es SPQR, con el vs final, solo que como no había un "cronometro" no se notó mucho, sino que más bien conectaba todo con escenas de fondo que se repetían para dar continuidad xD Vale, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero no comprendo por qué dicen que narro bien; solo escribo tal cual me lo imagino :'v Pues sí, es lo que hay, pero aprovecha esa falta de presencia :'v Algún beneficio le has de encontrar xd Primera respuesta: debes leer. Archer es un guiño para que gente culta lo note lsdkjflsdjfds xD Y... ¿Batigcher? ¿Artigne? (Hey, ese último suena op) ¿Por qué no ambas cosas? Es una genial maldita desgraciada :v De hecho, sí, es larguísimo, yo había pensado este fic no más de 15 caps y henos aquí xd. PD: creo que pasará lo mismo con TJ; será más largo de lo que planeé xd Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, bueno, ¿qué puede decirte? Aquel Nico le contagió su forma de ser a este Nico jajaja xD Y hey, primero porque no quieren que ataque los ojos, ahora que no ataque orejas. ¿Qué parte del cuerpo quieren que ataque? ¿El hígado? :'v Oye, no estaría mal un daño al hígado, gracias por la idea :'v Oh, vaya vaya, parece que tanto de mi te ha puesto sobre aviso; pues sí, tienes un punto a favor por prepararte para la Hora que viene sdlkfjdslkfjsdf. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Oh, y para que no tengas que buscar canciones al azar, he aquí unas pequeñas recomendaciones (sobre todo la cuarta, es tan lksdjfsdfsd, calza perfecto y es con la que escribí dicho pov; de hecho, por eso pongo todas, porque con ellas los escribí). Bueno, ya sabes el lema tácito: "hazlo a lo grande o a casita"; había que atrapar a la gente, ¿no? :v Sep, bien ahí; Wilde hasta la muerte, y mientras más cerca de ella, más se reafirma ser un Wilde. Es una tradición xD ¿Si estás con la chica, qué más puede pasar? xd Oh, para darte un pelín de hype: la siguiente Hora, la Octava, será en el capítulo siguiente, y será muy... bum xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Sfan01:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero este sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Con el punto de vista de Neit: **Nervous** de Toshiro Masuda.

Con el punto de vista de Nick: **Danzo's Theme** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

Con el punto de vista de Nico: **Will of the heart** de Shiro Sagisu

Con el punto de vista de Carla: **Ochihabune** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Vendajes**

 **153 horas para El Renacer.**

Que Malik se hubiera presentado más pulcramente que hace dos horas era un cambio agradable. La chaqueta negra con la que siempre iba ya no estaba manchada de sangre, por lo que debía ser otra, sus jeans tampoco y el corte en su mejilla tenía una curita. Si alguien lo viera por primera vez apuntaría a que era un guardaespaldas más que un asesino sin escrúpulos. Recibió un recado suyo por parte de uno de sus animales, quien se presentó en su departamento y le dijo que la esperaba en una cafetería a doce cuadras de su residencia.

Natasha supuso que su encuentro se debía a que, para variar en aquel enrevesado juego que le hubo dejado Anubis, había cumplido con sus pedidos y pedía ver que realizaba la transacción en su teléfono. Asistió y partió, no sin antes ponerse un suéter de manga larga para cubrir la herida de su antebrazo que aún no sanaba bien; guardar un revolver pequeño en su cintura tapado con su larga camiseta y un cuchillo en su pierna que era cubierto por el pantalón.

Una vez hubo llegado al sitio, el oso la esperaba en una de las mesas más alejadas de los ventanales, casi escondido en una esquina, aunque la sombra y el corpulento físico de Malik le resultaron inconfundibles a la leopardo de las nieves.

—Así que no lo mataste —comentó, con el rostro apoyado en una de sus patas, vuelta un puño, mientras con la otra meneaba diligentemente una cucharita dentro del café que pidió hacía minutos—. Es impropio de ti, Malik.

—Ya te lo dije —reiteró el oso, subiéndose más aún el cierre de la chaqueta; un poco más, pensó, y se cerrará el hocico—, ellos se me adelantaron. El doctor intentó suicidarse y me vio. No sé cómo, pero me vio; y justo cuando fue a saltar hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento, lo que hizo que la bata se le quedara enganchada a un ducto.

—Y al fin y al cabo —completó ella, sabiendo la historia—, la hiena lo lanzó a una cerca metálica con pinchos. —Suspiró, colocando la cucharita en la mesa y llevando la bebida caliente a sus labios. Luego de un sorbo, añadió—: No esperarás que te pague por una muerte que no cumpliste, ¿cierto?

—No.

—¿Y por qué me citaste aquí? —le preguntó—. No creo que seas de esos animales románticos, Malik. Habla de una vez, que estoy ocupada en algo importante.

—Es sobre mi manera de compensarte.

Con otro sorbo, Natasha alzó una ceja, interesada.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No creerás, _Neit_ , que he logrado durar tanto en este oficio y escurriéndome de las mafias mayores dejando trabajos a medias? —le preguntó, con un gruñido bajo, parecía un barítono—. Si no cumplo un trabajo, compenso haciendo otro gratis.

—Un peculiar sistema, debo decirte. —Fijó sus ojos con los del oso, demostrándole quién tenía el control—. Aunque fiable. Así generas confianza y empatía con tu contratista, ¿me equivoco? —Negó con la cabeza—. Bien —asintió ella—, necesito que me des tu pata de obra con los tanques de propano, necesito moverlos y con el brazo en este estado no es que sea algo de coser y cantar, ¿comprendes?

—¿Solo eso? —quiso saber. Natasha hizo un gesto con la pata.

—Sí, sí, solo eso.

—¿Al lugar de los planos?

—Correcto.

—Bien. —Se puso de pie, la silla chirrió contra el suelo—. ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana en la noche —respondió, llevando la taza de nuevo a sus labios— Tendremos una explosiva celebración. —Sonrió con enigma y bebió su café, viendo cómo el oso salía y el «ding» de la campanilla de la puerta flotaba por entre las animadas conversaciones del local.

* * *

 **150 horas para El Renacer.**

Los empleados de la morgue ya se habían llevado los cuerpos de los animales que habían iniciado un ataque, que a Nick le pareció suicida, a la estación de policía; los oficiales heridos ya estaban en sus respectivas casas y los más leves y que no habían terminado su turno, volvieron al trabajo, aunque en informes, donde todo era más suave, pero infinitamente más aburrido.

El día fue una montaña rusa de emociones, sin embargo, entre él y Judy pudieron sobreponerse y calmarse, para transmitirles aquella calma y firmeza a los que los rodeaban. Quizá ella no lo sabía, o quizá sí, pero no era sorpresa para nadie que ella era una especie de modelo a seguir, o un faro que ilumina cuando el ambiente es tan oscuro que ahoga. Levantaba la moral con solo seguir positiva y firme.

No obstante, en ese momento incluso a Nick le costaba mantener aquella máscara con los demás policías: si padeciera del corazón estaba seguro que hubiera muerto… unas cinco veces. Atacaron la jefatura, a Vicario, a los hijos de Van der Welk y a Sadie. Pese a ello, Nick tenía una espina que le molestaba: sus enemigos no habían conseguido otra cosa que no fueran bajas, por lo que aquella campaña suicida debía tener un objetivo.

Distraerlos, tal vez.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y también a Samuel, Jeannette, Vicario y los novatos más interesados en el caso, que aunque no supieran mucho y estuvieran involucrados por las circunstancias que vivieron hacía pocas horas, imponían con su gran presencia. Sus tamaños eran mayores a los de Nick y Judy; dos tigres, Batigne y Aschersbelen, y un león, Lewis.

Lewis movía con cuidado el hombro herido, mientras Aschersbelen (Judy le había dicho que lo abreviara con Archer) se mantenía en silencio y Batigne, con no más de unos rasguños, traqueteaba sus garras en el escritorio de madera. Judy pasó junto a ellos y tomó asiento en la misma silla que Nick. Ella podía ser la jefa de la ZPD, pero las sillas no tenían compasión con nadie, sumado a que cambiarlas representaría un gasto innecesario.

Tenía la oreja derecha vendada allí donde le dieron el tiro y replegada hacia atrás, lo que contrastaba con la otra que estaba erguida con vigor. Lanzó unos papeles en el escritorio.

—Bien —se hizo notar—, ¿qué tenemos? Debemos ponernos al día para anticiparnos; no me está gustando arriesgar tanto a los míos. Uno a uno, por favor, y rápido, que debo ir a ver a mi hijo al hospital.

—Opino lo mismo —comentó Jeannette, impertérrita. Los novatos no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

—Vale —inició Samuel, suspirando—; en mi caso obtuve información sobre Osiris, podría decirse. —Judy le alzó una ceja ante ese «podría decirse» y Nick espero a que continuara—. Como bien saben, menos la señora Van der Welk, Vicario, y los novatos, Atha, mi contacto, murió en El Cairo, pero antes de hacerlo le había informado sobre la investigación que llevábamos, aprovechando que nos ha tendido la pata en anteriores ocasiones. —Una fugaz mirada entre el zorro y la coneja les recordaron «aquellas» ocasiones—. Él me hizo saber que debíamos buscar un libro: _El libro de Amduat_ , que en realidad es un pergamino y está en el museo, y cuya gerente tuvo la amabilidad de traducirme.

»El caso es que en dicho pergamino se relata, en palabras cortas, el viaje de Ra, el dios del sol, en su barca solar por el inframundo durante la noche para, al terminar, iniciar el amanecer. Lo preocupante de aquello es que la barca de Ra atraviesa unas casas o puertas durante cada una de las horas, siendo en su totalidad doce horas. De esas doce, solo se nombraban la Primera, la Cuarta, la Séptima, la Octava, la Décima y la Doceava.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —le interrumpió Jeannette, de malas pulgas.

—Que cada una de esas horas tiene una metáfora en el mito que parece seguir un patrón en los sucesos que tenemos.

—Explíquese, por favor —le pidió Archer, con voz suave.

—Verán: la Primera relata sobre una infinita oscuridad, un río negro en el cual la barca inicia su viaje y los muertos vagan por los bordes del río. La Cuarta es un río amarillo con niebla tóxica. La Séptima es la de los juicios y lamentos. La Octava es un río de fuego. La Décima la verdad y la Doceava el Renacer.

»Todo esto sucede en doce horas, pero ¿y si cambiáramos las horas a días?

Pocos segundos después, Judy habló.

—Es una cuenta regresiva —aseveró, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Si tomamos los días serían doce días, pero como lo que ha pasado no transcurre en doce días tal cual, sino más bien en una secuencia progresiva y a la vez inversa.

—Pelusa —dijo Nick al fin—, que se entienda.

—Matemáticas, Nick —repuso—. Doce días menos cinco, siete; y la Séptima Hora, según Samuel, es el juicio. ¿Crees que es coincidencia? —Nick conformó una perfecta «O» con los labios—. Y me refiero a que es a la inversa porque los siguientes días no cuadran por completo. Con la Primera podríamos apuntarlo al suicidio de Inval, con la Cuarta el ataque químico al Hospital Central; respectivamente pasaron el primer y cuarto día luego de que comenzara todo esto.

—Eso dejaría a lo que pasó hoy como el quinto día, pero ha pasado lo que sería la Séptima Hora… ¿Los egipcios no eran buenos en matemáticas?

—En efecto, y he ahí el por qué es una secuencia de doble sentido, tanto progresiva como inversa. Mañana sería el sexto día, pero a la inversa, tomando este día como la Séptima, podrían atacar con la Octava Hora. —Inspiró—. Y no me gusta cómo suena «río de fuego», tiene demasiadas interpretaciones.

Judy se ensimismó y movía los ojos de un lado a otro, pensando, por lo que dejándola en sus razonamientos, con un asentimiento de la cabeza le indicó a Vicario que diera su versión. La loba roja asintió y empezó.

—En mi caso, junto a Van der Welk, fuimos a un departamento que estaba a nombre de Inval, y nos sorprendimos de lo que encontramos: ropa de mujer, maquillajes, entre otras cosas; lo que nos sugiere de que Inval podría haber vivido allí con otroanimal, no se descarta que fuera una pareja sentimental. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Tras el closet encontramos una especie de mapa que Van der Welk se propuso a seguir la pista.

—Yo puedo corroborar eso —intervino Jeannette—. Dan no puede estar aquí porque está en el Hospital Militar con los pequeños. —Nick se preguntó qué heridas tenían los pequeños—. Me pidió que les contara lo que encontró; un laboratorio. —Ante aquella mención, Nick y Judy prestaron muda atención a lo que la hiena les contaba—. Según me contó, encontró un laboratorio en Distrito Forestal, subterráneo, que contenía muestras varias, pero lo que le llamó la atención y lo hacía poner nervioso al decírmelo, es que Inval usó un virus de gripe para poder esparcir un Alphavirus… sea lo que sea eso.

Vicario irguió la orejas de golpe al oír eso último y Nick se dejó caer de hombros, abatido; la suposición de que la milagrosa cura de gripe que mutara con los virus nacientes de dicha enfermedad y los eliminara fuera posiblemente un agente dañino era cierta. Mas si bien no era Osiris en sí, era el catalizador.

—¿Y de Osiris? —le preguntó la loba a la hiena.

—Según me contó Dan, parece ser un _ebolavirus_ alterado.—Algo que inquietaba al zorro era que di Regno, mientras comentaba aquello, parecía no importarle. Entendía que ella ocultara sus emociones y reacciones, pero parecía más bien muerta en vida.

—Entonces no hay nada que la dueña de Empresas Roux pueda hacer al respecto —dijo Judy; afincó ambas patas en la mesa—. Eso nos deja en claro que Osiris es un _ebolavirus_ alterado que una vez se una al Alphavirus de la vacuna, que Inval creó y manipuló a Lyneth para que la esparciera, hará algo de proporciones y efectos desconocidos.

—En palabras simples, sí —convino Nick.

Los lila de Judy, cansados y agotados, lo buscaron.

—Debemos mandar a algunos de los especialistas del laboratorio que encontramos, Nick, y enviarlos al que Dan halló. Necesitamos establecer la composición de ese virus alterado para en el caso de no poder detener su expansión, al menos crear una vacuna.

Nadie se atrevió a decir que aún no existía vacuna para el ébola.

—Por cierto —dijo Samuel—, no se ha podido avanzar con respecto a la cuenta regresiva que Meloney me dio, Nick.

—¿Qué cuenta regresiva?—preguntó Judy, alternando miradas entre ambos. Nick le hizo un resumen fugaz sobre lo que había descubierto James—. Oh… ¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Como modo de respuesta, Nick se encogió de hombros, inocentemente.

Judy bostezó.

—Creo que deberían irse ya, deben descansar. ¿Nada grave les pasó?

—Además de mis chicos, no. —Los ojos azules hielo le refulgieron a Jeannette tanto de ira como de dolor.

—Por mi parte tampoco —dijo Samuel—; Ben estuvo esperando que algo pasara y por suerte nada ocurrió. No nos tenían focalizados. ¿Meloney?

—Nada, tampoco —le respondió—. Ella pensó también que atacarían a Sabrina o Jaune, pero todo tranquilo, en lo que cabía.

—En mi caso trataron de matarme —informó Lune, con el hombro y torso vendado, usando la camiseta de policía como una especie de capa—. Me siguieron y casi entraron a mi casa. Al final solo me dieron un tiro.

—¿Sólo? —exclamó Archer—. ¿Esperabas algo más?

Lune se encogió de hombros.

—En este trabajo nada es seguro.

—Bien —habló Judy, dirigiéndose a los novatos—, Batigne, Archer, Lewis, lamentos haberlos metido en esto, pero ustedes quisieron venir. Luego de lo que han escuchado y el oscuro pronóstico que tenemos tanto la ZPD como la ciudad, ¿prefieren seguir en rondas normales o unirse al caso?

Los dos machos parecían pensarlo, pero fue la tigresa quien decidió por los tres.

—Por supuesto que aceptamos. —Y ellos suspiraron con resignación.

—Por favor, retírense, descansen. Lewis, te daré la semana libre para que te recuperes, aunque si quieres venir y colaborar, quedará bajo tu responsabilidad. —Miró a Jeannette—. Dile a Dan lo mismo, solo que él tiene tres días, y si quiere venir, es bienvenido.

—Vendrá, así lo tenga que traer amarrado. Entre él y yo haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a quien le hizo eso a mis hijos, y me aseguraré de que sufra. —Fulminó a Nick con la mirada.

—Lo siento por lo del hospital —se disculpó Nick, sabiendo que se hubo dejado llevar por el estrés. La hiena frunció el ceño, se levantó y se fue.

—Samuel —siguió Judy—, te agradecería que mañana cuando vengas me traigas la cuenta regresiva para analizarla; y si puedes a Ben también.

—Con Ben no cuentes, Judy… jefa —se rectificó frente a los novatos; una sonrisa entre divertida y avergonzada le se le dibujó—. Él irá al concierto de Gazelle de mañana.

—Oh… bueno. —Suspiró—. Lune, lo mismo que le dije a Lewis va contigo, una semana libre y…

—Me tomaré solo un día —le informó la loba roja—. No es muy grave, jefa, solo un tiro. Mañana descansaré y pasado vendré como nueva. A fin de cuentas, debemos resolver esto cuanto antes. —Se puso de pie.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la coneja asintió, para luego parpadear recordando algo.

—Por cierto, se me olvidaba, la gacela ha de estar en la enfermería. El roce de bala no era grave, pero sí molesto. Búscala ahí.

Con un mudo y sorprendido asentir, Lune se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho. Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, dejándolos a ambos solos. Cuando el último hubo salido, Nick esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para preguntarle a su coneja.

—¿Todo bien? ¿No estás guardándote cosas para ti sola, cierto?

—¿Qué más puedo guardarme? —Se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla y luego le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro—. Nick, si te soy sincera no sé cómo saldremos de esto. Es muy… desmoralizante. Complejo.

—Como siempre lo hemos hecho —dijo, y ella alzó la vista—: de frente y sin medir las consecuencias.

—Al modo suicida, querrás decir —bufó.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas.

Silencio. Él le acarició con cuidado la oreja vendada, pasándole los dedos cariñosamente por el pelaje, sacándole varios temblores a la coneja; sabía, con solo verla, que no eran de dolor, sino más bien por sentir sus almohadillas contra aquella zona tan sensible.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Nico? —preguntó.

—En el hospital. No quería separarse de ella.

—¿Fue muy grave lo que le pasó a Sadie? —quiso saber.

—Perderá el ojo —murmuró, con un hilillo de voz—. ¿Sabes? Me recordó a ti.

—¿El qué? —se extrañó.

—Nico. —Hizo una breve pausa, dejando que el nombre de su hijo flotara entre ellos—. Sus ojos en el momento que le dije que viniera con nosotros o se fuera a la casa con Meloney fueron iguales a los tuyos.

—¿Cómo?

—Me recordaron cuando tu… cuando _Zeus_ mandó a lastimar a Meloney —dijo; el recuerdo de aquello le cayó como una bala de cañón en el estómago—. Miedo e ira. Dolor. No es justo que un chico tan joven tenga esa mirada, Nick.

—Somos Wilde, mi Zanahorias —repuso llevándose la punta de las orejas de ella a sus labios; el anillo de oro en su dedo, grueso y con una W grabada, recuerdo de James, brilló un poco—. Para bien o para mal, es algo con lo que cargamos. Y algo que o nos derrumba o nos fortalece. Mira a nuestros hijos: Meloney y lo de Sabrina, James con lo de Rachel, Nico y Sadie, el secuestro de Annabeth, y el de Hazel, Leo, Luke y Jason. Fueron y son muy jóvenes para vivir eso, y aún así, helos ahí.

—No sé cómo lo soportan —reconoció—; si me hubiera pasado eso a su edad probablemente hubiera quedado traumada.

—Lo hacen porque son nuestros hijos. —Sonrió, y poco después ella también—. ¿Por qué más si no?

* * *

 **149 horas para El Renacer.**

Detestaba aquel lugar. Ese blanco fantasmal del suelo, los azulejos y las paredes. Los asientos duros e inflexibles para con su maltratado cuerpo. El olor a lejía que pululaba en el aire, podía jurar que ése debía de ser el mismísimo olor de la muerte. Y sobre todo, detestaba con toda el alma a las enfermeras y los internos que iban y venían como pequeños soldados en una zona de guerra, que lo ignoraban cuando les intentaba preguntar algo y en el caso de que lo atendieran, le dieran un robótico: «Debes esperar, cuando esté estable te informaremos».

«Cuando esté estable. Cuanto esté estable. Cuando esté estable. ¡¿Qué no sabían decir otra cosa que no fuera esa?!»

—Nico, no deberías estar aquí —dijo su madre. Él se volvió a verla, sentado en los puestos anexados a la pared del pasillo por el que se ingresaba al quirófano donde estaba Sadie—. En lugar de torturarte aquí solo, podrías estar con nosotros.

—Gracias mamá —dijo—, pero no. Agradezco que quieran darme apoyo, pero lo único que quiero y me interesa en este momento es saber cómo saldrá Sadie. Además, me siento un poco agobiado en la sala de espera. Todos quieren saber si estoy bien o qué pasó y no estoy para eso.

Judy caminó hasta él y tomó asiento a su lado; Nico apoyó sus codos en las piernas y afincó su mentón en sus patas entrecruzadas.

—Lo entiendo, ¿pero no te importará que yo me quede aquí? —quiso saber.

A modo de respuesta, él negó con la cabeza, mirándola de reojo. En cierta medida, agradecía el gesto, porque aunque no quisiera estar en la sala de espera, absorbiendo la angustia que bailaba allí, tampoco le gustaba tener que esperar solo. Le daba una sensación como si de aquellas puertas dobles saliera un verdugo para darle su sentencia.

Se quedaron en silencio, con el único ruido de fondo de las camillas moviéndose, los doctores gritando nombres y soluciones, el precipitado correr de los ayudantes y enfermeros, y uno que otro grito o gemido dolorido de algún paciente. Odiaba los hospitales, parecía que aquella edificación estuviera hecha con el único objetivo de sacarle la esperanza, de succionarle con un macabro deleite el buen estado. Para el zorro con melanismo era un misterio por qué había animales que elegían eso como carrera; algo de locos debían de tener.

Se quitó las patas del mentón y las estiró, aún apoyadas en las piernas, con la vista fija en la línea de separación entre un azulejo y el otro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Atisbó entonces sus negras muñequeras con una runa bordada, y sintió cómo el pecho se le contraía de dolor.

—Esas te las dio Sadie, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Y en verdad no lo sabía, ella nunca se lo dijo, solo se las puso y ya—. Cuando la fiesta de Annabeth y ella fue a mi cuarto, al verme mal me las puso. No me dijo «¡eh, son para ti!» o algo así, solo me las puso y ya. Supongo que lo hizo para levantarme el ánimo.

—Ya veo. —Le puso una pata en el hombro—. ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mal. —Apretó los puños, sin alzar la mirada—. ¿Cómo he de sentirme? Si hubiera sido más insistente al tema de dejar de dárnosla de imbatibles, ella no estaría ahí dentro. Si tan solo…

—Nico, es Sadie —replicó su madre—, seamos sinceros, ¿crees que hubieras podido hacerla desistir?

Buen punto.

—No. —Una sonrisa juguetona bailó un momento en sus labios—. Lo dudo mucho, la verdad. Ella es… ¿cómo decirlo? Persuasiva. Insistente y persuasiva. Incluso cuando pasó todo, fue hasta la casa y me hizo bajar con un sistema de rapel. ¡Un rapel! ¿De dónde lo sacó? No lo sé. —La fugaz alegría se apagó como el fuego de una vela—. Es que…

—Hubieras preferido ser tú a ser ella, ¿me equivoco?

Ladeó la mirada y buscó los ojos de Judy.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Nico, soy tu madre —dijo, como si eso fuera explicación absoluta—. Además, eres clavado a Nick.

—¿Papá vivió algo así? —se interesó.

—Parecido —repuso, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Y Nick, en ese caso, quería estar en el lugar de tu hermana. No lo dijo, pero se percibía. Y de igual forma lo percibo de ti, Nico.

—¿Y qué hago entonces con esto? La molestia por no haberlo visto venir sigue aquí; el dolor de verla como la vi también; y las ganas de ver muerto a quienes le hicieron eso también.

—El lince murió, Nico. Se suicidó. —Ella hizo una breve pausa, tomándolo por la barbilla y fijando las miradas—. Nicholas Wilde, no eres el único que ha pasado por eso y tal vez no serás el último. Todos sufrimos día a día y es normal, está en ti el superarlo. Mira a tus hermanos: Meloney superó algo que casi la mató de niña y afrontó con aplomo lo que le pasó a Sabrina; James lo que sucedió con Rachel y lo que ahora le pasó; el resto de tus hermanos se levantaron y no dejaron que el secuestro que vivieron los amedrentara. ¿Tú dejarás que esto de desmoralice?

No respondió. Se quedó en silencio. Ciertamente lo que le pasó no se comparaba a lo que vivió cuando fue secuestrado, esto era mil veces más doloroso; porque bien pudo soportar lo que le hicieron, o hubiera resistido si lo que le pasó a Sadie le hubiera pasado a él, pero ver en el estado en que la encontró, al animal que amaba, era desgarrador.

Cuando abrió los labios para responder, el anuncio de neón que había sobre las puertas dobles del quirófano se apagó y poco después Sadie salió, dormida, en una camilla que era empujada por tres animales. Ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron tras ella, pero el doctor a cargo, un león, les hizo una seña de alto.

—Deben esperar un poco —les recomendó—. Aunque la operación no hubiera sido del todo invasiva, está sedada. No pudimos salvarle el ojo, había daños muy profundos e incluso en el nervio óptico, sin embargo, la extracción del globo fue exitosa. Ahora solo queda esperar si no es muy traumático para ella.

—Conociéndola —murmuró Nico—, no lo creo. —Sonrió, más libre de aquella presión depresiva—. Es Sadie después de todo.

—En unas horas, cuando despierte, podrán verla —comunicó el doctor, se despidió de ellos y se retiró.

Con una especie de energía renovada, aunque sintiendo el espectro de la duda consigo, soltó el aire que se dio cuenta estaba conteniendo.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —quiso saber Judy.

Nico se volvió a verla.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si ella está bien, supongo que lo estaré yo también.

—Lo superarás —dijo, y asintió para reafirmar su aseveración.

—¿Por qué tan segura?

Por entre el cansancio que ella emanaba como un océano, sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

—Porque…

—Eres mi madre —completó él, previendo la frase.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —Bajó una oreja, sin entender.

Ella le dio un suave toque en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón; la pequeña diferencia de tamaños empezaba a notarse.

—Porque la quieres.

* * *

 **148 horas para El Renacer.**

No había nada mejor que llegar a su departamento para poder descansar y echarse una buena siesta, ahora que sabía, tendría una semana libre, aunque solo usara un día de aquella semana. No obstante, un día libre significaba dormir a sus anchas, algo que necesitaba con urgencia, porque su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso por agotamiento.

Al abrir la puerta, todo parecía calmado, pero cuando Lune entró a su cuarto, la ventana rota la recibió con impasibilidad. Bufó, molesta, imaginando cuánto le costaría arreglar aquel desastre, y lo peor no era eso en sí, sino que debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible porque no podía dejar aquel agujero; cualquier malviviente podría entrar.

A su lado, Carla dio un silbido largo y fluido.

—Fue agitada —recalcó.

—¿Tú crees? —replicó ella, decaída.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de su estado.

—Dejando de lado el dolor que tengo en el hombro, ¿por qué lo estaría? —Alzó la cabeza, como si pensara—. Ah, claro, por el pase gratis para ladrones que hay en mi habitación.

—No entrará nadie, Lune —comentó Carla. Ella se volvió a _verla_ , la gasa y el pequeño vendaje que cubría la quemadura del roce de la bala, contrastaba contra su pelaje—. Ahora —agregó, alzando una bolsa con unos medicamentos—, debes tratarte las puntadas como te dijeron.

Esa escena se le hizo a la loba roja muy extraña, es decir, las veces que resultó herida en el trabajo, las heridas se las trataba sola, sin ponerse quejas y obviándolas, dejando a su suerte si se hacía las curas bien o si pescaba alguna infección o cosas de esas. Pero ahora no estaba sola, Carla estaba allí para ayudarla, tal como hizo en la jefatura al encontrarla.

La jefatura.

Inspiró profundo sin hacer mucho ruido para no alertar a la gacela, pero los sucesos de esa misma tarde les llegaron de golpe. La tortuosa angustia que tuvo al no saber el paradero de _ella_ , la tranquilidad como un océano al saberlo, y la pequeña arritmia que le dio al verla venir hacia ella, con sangre en el cuerpo y una quemadura en el rostro. Y sobre todo, no podía faltar, la sensación cuando recostó su frente en su pecho.

Sintió la cara incendiársele al recordar aquello.

—¿Lune?

—¿Eh? —Volvió en sí.

—Te pregunté que si lo harás sola o si querías que te ayude.

¿Lo hizo?

—Ayúdame, por favor.

—Ve al sofá —le indicó—, mientras yo dejo todo esto en el botiquín y llevo lo que se necesite.

Asintió y se retiró, para luego escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Buena idea, pensó, en caso de que alguien llegase a entrar, no podría adentrarse más en el departamento. Se tumbó en el sofá y con su brazo sano tomó el control de la televisión de plasma frente a ella, anexada a la pared, y lo encendió. En la mayoría de los canales de información reportaban lo sucedido hoy en la ciudad.

Que si por qué un grupo tan pequeño atacaría la ZPD. Que si eso estaba ligado con lo que pasó en el Hospital Central. Que si la policía no podía hacer frente a lo que enfrentaban. Reportajes amarillistas y para esparcir la duda y el pánico. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su camisa de policía y tecleó con rapidez en la pantalla un mensaje para Dan, que debería estar en el Hospital Militar.

«¿Todo bien?»

La contestación duró un poco en llegar.

«Podría ser mejor.»

«¿Qué tal tus hijos? ¿Fue muy grave?»

«Algo así. Están fuera de peligro, pero no es algo que un padre debería de ver.»

«¿Cuánto estarán en el hospital?»

Por un rato no respondió, y cuando Lune pensó que de seguro no le tenía respuesta, un audio apareció. Cliqueó.

«—Alan tiene el brazo fracturado en dos puntos —decía, con voz agotada— e Isa… gracias a los dioses no fue tan grave, solo magulladuras, pero parecían haber salido de una pelea profesional. Cuando los vi… —Una respiración temblorosa—. No imagino cómo debió sentirse Jenny al encontrarlos. Estarán bien, físicamente. Isa solo tendrá una pequeñita cicatriz en el mentón. —Un suspiro—. Gracias por preguntar, Lune.»

«De nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.», le envió como respuesta. Al ver que Carla se aproximaba, se apresuró a enviar otro mensaje. «Debo irme; adiós.»

Alzó la mirada y Carla ya estaba a dos pasos, sosteniendo en un delicado equilibrio, contra _ella_ , unas gasas, un vendaje, una cajita de algodón y una botella de agua oxigenada. Lune sintió como si Carla fuera un verdugo que viniera a darle la inyección letal.

—Retrocede, Satanás —le exclamó, recostándose más contra el sofá, acorralada. Era irónico cómo ella, siendo una depredadora, estaba arrinconada por una presa—. A mí no me vas a colocar agua oxigenada.

—Es lo que la osa de la enfermería de la jefatura me dijo que hiciera —repuso, sin lugar a réplicas.

—¡Me matarás! —exclamó.

—¡Es agua oxigenada, por favor! —replicó—. No es cianuro o ácido. Es simple agua.

—¡Simple agua mis ovarios! ¡Eso arde más que el alcohol quirúrgico! —Empezó a arrastrase más hacia los lados del sofá, alejándose de ella; podría ser una policía, podría soportar el dolor relativamente bien, pero algo que odiaba con cada célula de su ser era aquella sensación de ardor y molestia de los antisépticos. ¡Eso era traído del mismo infierno!

Carla se acercaba con firmeza y sin vacilar, fijándola con aquellos ojos grises que ahora mismo le hacían parecer una homicida.

—Lune…

—Carla, por amor al cielo, no. —La gacela se sentó en el sofá y empezó a extender lo necesario. De la cajita de algodón sacó dos cotonetes—. No vas a forzarme —le advirtió—: gritaré.

—¿Tienes ocho años acaso? —Arqueó una ceja, quitándose el parche-venda de la mejilla; tenía una quemadura bastante fea, de no más de centímetro y medio de ancho y dos de largo, con el pelaje rasurado en esa zona y dos puntadas. Humedeció un cotonete en el agua oxigenada y con ligeros toques se untó en la herida; una espuma muy blanca surgía como lava de un volcán—. ¿Ves que no molesta tanto? —dijo, viéndola.

Lune frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando el latigazo de dolor que le subió por el brazo izquierdo, enfurruñada. Odiaba que hicieran aquello. Recordaba con una claridad asombrosa cómo los demás tendían a usar aquella manipulación para hacer que accediera a algo.

—Bien —refunfuñó, acercándose un poco—, haz la cura rápido.

Ajustando con una cinta adhesiva médica el parche-vendaje a su piel, Carla se volvió y buscó sus ojos, esta vez esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa y a la vez suave. ¡No era una cría, demonios; no debían tratarla como tal!

—Con la camiseta puesta no puedo hacer nada —le hizo saber, señalándole la camiseta. Lune sintió la cara caliente el entender el contexto de lo que pedía. Debía quitarse la camisa y el vendaje para que ella pudiera tratarla; y no era que eso la incomodara, porque lo hizo sin problemas con la policía que atendía la enfermería, pero hacerlo con Carla era… No sabía bien cómo era, lo que sí sabía era que la ponía nerviosa—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, intrigada.

Estaba segura de que la estaba poniendo al límite; había que ser muy inocente para no darse cuenta de a dónde estaba yendo la situación, y sabía que ella de inocente no tenía un pelo. Todo lo contrario, estaba poniéndola de los nervios.

Lune inspiró profundo y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa dejando ver el torso vendado hasta el plexo solar. Carla se levantó, se fue y al rato volvió con unas tijeras, comenzó a cortar y el frío metal contra la piel de Lune le sacó un escalofrío. «Ya, ya. Céntrate.»

Ladeó la mirada, porque sabía que cuando sus azules oscuro se toparan con los grises de _ella_ , _esta_ se daría cuenta de las locuras que le pasaban por la mente. Al principio solo tenía aquel sonrojo que su cobrizo pelaje le cubría, pero cuando sintió la pata de _ella_ rozándole el hombro fue como si la hubieran conectado a una fuente de alta tensión. El corazón le latía tan rápido que faltaba poco para que dejara de hacerlo, y la piel quemaba ahí donde _ella_ tocaba.

—Necesito ayuda, Lune —comunicó, indicándole con los labios la zona donde necesitaba que ella misma se sostuviera. Acató; hizo un poco de presión en los vendajes un poco más arriba del pecho, dejando espacio para que los que estaban cortados cayeran.

La herida seguía ahí, molesta, horrible y sin ganas de querer irse. La zona circundante a las puntadas que tenía estaba rasurada para evitar una infección, pero los bordes de las mismas puntadas tenían un color entre rojo, rosa y purpura. Inflamada, y para peor, a un paso de infectarse. Captó de soslayo cómo Carla mojaba un trozo de algodón con el agua oxigenada y se volvía hacia ella, extendiéndolo. Lune inspiró profundo, sintiéndose débil y frágil ante el tortuoso futuro que le deparaba.

Dio un quejido seguido de un gemido que no le gustó cómo sonó cuando sintió la presión húmeda del algodón contra su piel, seguido de ese ardor insoportable. Carla presionó dos veces, que le dolieron como cuando le dieron las puntadas y luego lo apartó. Lune se permitió respirar como si volviera a la vida para luego casi morir cuando sintió el tacto delicado de ella en su clavícula y cuello. «Oh, dioses, no creo poder aguantar.» Y luego de pensarlo se quedó en blanco, ¿aguantar qué, precisamente?

—No te muevas —dijo Carla, y Lune sintió el aliento en su cuello—, necesito ver cómo es que debo vendar.

—V-v-vale —convino ella, pensando en otra cosa. Cualquiera, pero no debía enfocarse en la cercanía.

—Quítatelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló ella, sorprendida.

—Que te quietes el vendaje. —Asintió, dándole más veracidad a sus palabras.

—¿Pa-para qué? —«¡Corazón inservible, deja de latir...! Deja de latir tan rápido, mejor.» Respiró dos veces para calmarse—. No me voy a quitar el vendaje así como así, Carla; no soy una naturalista. —Cometió el error de verla, y _ella_ abrió los ojos con vergüenza y sorpresa al comprender—. Solo tengo el vendaje.

—Oh… —Su mente quedó en el infinito por unos momentos, y Lune pudo detectar con su agudo ojo de depredadora el leve rubor que le perlaba las mejillas—. Ya… ya veo. No quise decir eso. Es decir —balbuceó—, no es que te esté pidiendo que te desnudes ni nada por el estilo, que no me molestaría, pero… —Carraspeó—. Quiero decir, que necesito que te quites el vendaje para poder colocarte uno nuevo. —Asintió, ida—. Sí, sí. Eso.

—Para cambiar el vendaje —repitió Lune.

—Para cambiar el vendaje —corroboró—. No es mi culpa que no tengas _brassier_ , aunque pensándolo bien es normal; no podrían haberte suturado si tenías el sujetador molestando en el proceso.

—Date vuelta, por favor. —Carla lo hizo y Lune se giró también, ambas quedando espalda contra espalda.

Con cuidado de no lastimarse tanto la herida como un seno, fue desenvolviendo el apretado vendaje que le colocaron en la jefatura. La parte inferior fue sencilla, solo quitar un pequeño nudo en un punto exacto y las vendas cayeron como seda, el problema llegó en la parte superior, donde tenía que sí o sí alzar ambos brazo, para desanudarse, solo que no podía elevar ambos.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Oh, dioses.

—Carla —le llamó—, ayúdame. —Sintió la presión cambiando en el sofá—. Necesito que me desamarres aquí —dijo, tocándose el sitio con su pata sana.

Sin decir una palabra, Carla llevó sus patas al lugar: un poquito más arriba del omóplato, y lo desanudó. Al sentir el resto de las vendas caer con delicadeza, Lune se sintió demasiado expuesta, y no le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado sentirse vulnerable. No se sentía en su terreno de esa forma. Se tapó los senos con un brazo mientras, al girar la cabeza, pudo ver a Carla, a su espalda, estirar las gasas y cortar un cuadro relativamente grande.

Se miraron, y como un disparo, desvió la mirada. Se le hizo cómico a la loba roja aquella reacción.

—Ten —dijo Carla, tendiéndosela—; presiónala contra los puntos y no la muevas hasta que te vende.

—De acuerdo. —Así lo hizo.

Acto seguido, ignorando el escozor en las puntadas, se concentró en la sensación de los brazos de Carla rodeándole la cintura, comenzando a vendarla. _Ella_ , lo hacía con delicadeza, como si fuera de porcelana y se fuera a romper con un tacto muy fuerte, y Lune se quedó observando que cerca de las muñecas, Carla tenía varias cicatrices. Unas profundas, otras leves, largas y cortas. ¿Qué había vivido para tenerlas así? El vendaje empezó más arriba de su ombligo y subió, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a su pecho.

—¿Puedes…? —Le temblaba la voz.

—No, Carla, no puedo —replicó ella—. Con una pata me tengo la gasa y con la otra los senos. Quisiera tener un tercer brazo, pero es lo que hay. Continúa.

Estuvo a nada de estremecerse arqueando la espalda cuando sintió un tembloroso suspiro de la gacela en su cuello. Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que sentía las pieles de sus brazos rozándose entre sí. «No pienses en la cercanía. No pienses en la cercanía. No pienses en la cercanía.» Se repetía aquello sin cesar para no bajar la vista y percatarse de que tenía las patas de Carla sobre sus senos. No tocándolos, obviamente, sino girando con una suavidad desesperante las vendas.

«¿Cómo se sentiría si…?»

Negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, agotada. ¿Por qué estaría agotada? Solo estaba vendándola—. ¿Estoy apretando muy duro? —Aquello no sonaba nada bien—. Si quieres aflojo un poco.

—N-no, _tranquila_ —negó, ¿qué clase de demonio la había poseído para pensar aquello?—. No, está bien. No hay mucho que apretar, tampoco.

—Ah… Alza los brazos, por favor. —Lo hizo; Carla le reposó la barbilla en el hombro sano y Lune se sintió temblar—. Ahora, bájalos, debo hacer el giro para poder abarcar la gasa y un poco de tu cuello.

De alguna forma, la gacela hizo alguna magia para lograr que el vendaje quedara ajustado, pero no lo suficiente como para ser asfixiante. Carla se apartó un poco y Lune se volvió, moviendo el hombro herido para cerciorarse de que no era muy restrictivo la venda. Era perfecta.

—Gracias. —Lune se sentía acalorada, cansada como si hubiera corrido una maratón y urgente de algo, aunque no lograba saber qué exactamente. Su compañera respiraba agitada igual que ella, pero le mantuvo la mirada—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer vendajes? —preguntó, luego de un largo rato de miradas en silencio.

—Mi tía me enseñó —respondió, esbozando una triste y retrospectiva sonrisa—. Ella tenía muchos… accidentes en su trabajo.

— _Esa_ tía. —Carla asintió—. Ya.

—Sirvió para algo, al menos —dijo, y sonrió por completo. Sonrió, esta vez radiante, y Lune sintió como si tuviera un pajarillo aleteando con ferocidad dentro del pecho, ansiando salir.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Fue como una revelación.

Le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto mientras comían y al estar ambas tumbadas en el sofá, viendo una película de terror con menos presupuesto que una serie animada, hasta que la realidad de ello fue tan innegable que solo lo aceptó.

Estaba enamorada de Carla.

No sabía cómo pasó, cómo llegó hasta allí, o cómo aquellos sentimientos tomaron tal fuerza, no lo sabía ni podía hacer una línea de tiempo para intentar acertar cuándo empezó. Lo que sabía con certeza, con tal fuerza que le abrumaba, era que estaban allí. Y no tenían intención de irse.

Ahora, estando Carla sentada a sus anchas en el sofá y ella acostada, con la cabeza reposada en el regazo de _ella_ , se sentía más en calma sabiéndolo. Aunque quería seguir explorando esa vía; era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Tuvo sus romances de más joven, pero nunca con una chica.

Bostezó, captando la atención de la gacela.

—Deberías ir a dormir —le aconsejó.

—No, ahora no —respondió—. Yo te aviso.

—Vale. —Y siguió viendo la televisión.

Lune se quedó en silencio, con la vista fija en su compañera de piso, delineándole con la mirada el cuello. Su instinto depredador salió a flote, como un fugaz brillo en los ojos, para luego, con el cuerpo adolorido, relajarse.

No le avisaría cuando se fuera, porque no se iría. No podía pensar mejor lugar para dormir que en el regazo de Carla.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La escena con Neit?

¿La de Nick y la explicación general?

¿La de Nico en el hospital?

¿La final con Lunarla 7u7?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	21. XX: Schandenfreude

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh, basta lsdkjflsdkflkdsjfsd, la BS me manda esas músicas y yo se las pongo xD lksdjfklsdfds. Claro, claro, dw, tendrás tu escena con Malik, más que todo por cierta madre de hielo sdmfjlsdfdslfksdjf Uf, uf, en la doceava te volaré la cabeza; biri biri bum bum :v El Nicudy es quien encabeza la Santísima Trinidad de SEPT (Nicudy, Sabrina, Nicodie), no puedo dejarlo morir; primero muere un oc :v Cierto, cierto, muy cierto xD Supongo que es parte de mi ser, siento que cuando hago una escena/ship bonita y muy azucarada rellena cocoritos, debo hacerlos sufrir, para equilibrarme xD Oh, ¿quieres que apunte a otras especies? Deseo concedido :'v La duda será, ¿a qué especies atacaré ahora? Pues, realmente, las dos cosas, por ser ella y por ser "ella" xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, bueno, aquí inicia la explosiva celebración, también que dejaré las músicas para más ambiente xD ¿Qué puedo decir? La vida no es bella, más si te toca informes :v Bueno, estamos hablando de Lyneth, ¿no? Es normal :v Es un grillo, los grillos no piensan mucho :v Sí, tres nuevas vi... miembros xd Bueno, más claro no lo pude decir yo :v Ciertamente, es "la maldición Wilde"; quién sabrá por qué el destino es tan cruel con ellos akjsdlajsdas xD ¿Qué te puedo decir? El doble sentido lo llevo en las venas, fracasaría como venezolano si no tergiversara-malpensara todo; es un valor nacional y cultural :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Sfan01:** gracias por tu review. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Interconectarlas y encontrar la forma para hacer cuadrar mitos y leyendas en un ámbito policial, más que sobre el actual, es difícil, pero no imposible. Y me anima a hacerlo cada vez mejor con esos comentarios, gracias. Si te soy sincero, cuando yo comencé no pensé que llegaría a tanto, me tomó por sorpresa tanta acogida que tuvo xD Gracias de nuevo, y wow, Uruguay, saludos. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Con el primer punto de vista de Lourdes/Encélado: **Naruto Unreleased Sountrack: Demon! (Redone)** de Toshiro Madusa. **(Búsquenlo así, porque no es un tema que sea muy conocido en Youtube, de ahí que sea "Inédito")**

Con el punto de vista de Nico: **Yawarakana Te** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

Con el punto de vista de Samuel: **Atarashii Yuujou** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

Con el punto de vista de James: **A Requiem** de Shiro Sagisu

Con el punto de vista de Neit y el segundo de Lourdes/Encélado: **Naruto Unreleased Sountrack: Dangerous! (Redone)** de Toshiro Madusa. **(Búsquenlo así, porque no es un tema que sea muy conocido en Youtube, de ahí que sea "Inédito")**

* * *

 **XX**

 **Schadenfreude**

 **145 horas para El Renacer.**

Un largo bostezo salió de sus labios, resonando con un ahogado eco por el estudio del departamento, al tiempo que seguía tecleando como un tornado códigos y comandos para infiltrarse por completo en la red total de cámaras de vigilancias viales de la ciudad.

Dar con ella no fue problema muy engorroso, pero encontrarla era un mundo de diferencia. Moviendo algunos hilos con contactos en la aduana que James había ayudado y, ¿por qué no?, sobornado en su tiempo, les pidió que buscaran a animales procedentes de Rusia que hubieran entrado en un período de diez años como mínimo. La búsqueda le arrojó cincuenta especies. De éstas separó las que eran hembras y leopardos de las nieves, quedando con tres animales.

En el transcurso del tiempo desde que Nick le informó sobre que esa leopardo fue quien dejó así a Rachel, Lourdes inició una exhaustiva investigación y seguimientos de los tres objetivos que había encontrado. Los primeros dos resultaron ser animales simples, corrientes, jóvenes en busca de emociones fuertes en Zootopia; sin embargo, la última, era su blanco.

Le costó mucho verla, tanto que solo pudo ficharla cuando salió de su departamento («tal vez fuera temporal») y se reunió con un oso en una cafetería. Poco después, ese mismo día, se enteró de que dicho oso, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad vial que grabaron el hecho, había sido partícipe en una brutal golpiza a unos pequeños y el homicidio de quien, supo después, era su niñera. Pequeños que eran hijos de la hiena con la que Judy y Nick mantenía tratos y de Van Der Welk.

Tenía el nombre, la edad, la especie e incluso datos sueltos sobre su época en servicio en los Spetnaz; lo que le faltaba era el qué hacía con ese oso.

Lourdes se pasó las patas por el rostro, dejándose el pelaje de la cabeza en punta por la frustración. Llevaba investigando todo este tiempo pero no tenía nada contundente; no tenía algo claro con lo que ir donde Judy y poder matar a Natasha sin que la ley le cayera encima. La maldita se cuidaba los pasos como toda una profesional.

«Militar a fin de cuentas.»

La puerta del estudio se abrió con suavidad, el pequeño contorno de Finnick, huraño, con el ceño fruncido y cara de malas pulgas, apareció.

—¿Vienes del hospital? —le preguntó al zorro.

—Sí —gruñó éste, no muy cómodo por el tema—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Rachel está embarazada?

La loba alzó la mirada del portátil, la cerró y entrecruzó las patas sobre el escritorio.

—Porque no estaba en mi poder decírtelo, Finnick. La decisión es de Rachel y James.

—Entiendo —suspiró, cayéndose de hombros—. Por un momento creí…

—Que era biológico —sonrió agotada—. Me pasó lo mismo.

Con una seca sonrisa, que en el fondo eran cálidas, Finnick se pasó una pata por la nuca, ladeando la mirada.

—Me siento viejo —murmuró—; seremos abuelos. Parece que era ayer cuando estafaba con Nick. —Dio un puntapié al suelo para luego señalar la portátil con los labios—. ¿Has encontrado algo más?

—Sí. —Lourdes alzó una pata y se frotó el entrecejo, tratando de que el estrés que tenía, el cansancio, la frustración y el enojo palpitante no la consumieran por completo—. Sólo que no encuentro alguna razón para poder matarla sin que me caiga encima la ley. —Finnick fue a decir algo pero ella se adelantó—. Nick ya me salvó el pellejo una vez, milagrosamente sin levantar sospechas; creyeron que se debió a una falla en el sistema. Que lo hiciera otra vez nos dejaría en evidencia.

—Lo entiendo. —Se giró dispuesto a salir—. Deberías ir a la cama —comentó—, calmarte un poco, dormir, despejar la mente.

Ella movió el cuello, escuchando los pequeños crujidos del mismo. «Tiene razón, llevo más de diez horas aquí.» Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él para después ambos irse a su habitación.

* * *

 **144 horas para El Renacer.**

Unos toques incesantes que comenzaron muy lento y aumentaron su velocidad e intensidad hasta que se volvieron casi golpes lo despertaron de su incómodo sueño. Nico abrió los ojos, aletargado, encontrándose en la habitación de un hospital. Por un breve instante, en el que su mente se adaptaba al lugar e iniciaba la secuencia de recuerdos de cómo llegó allí, estuvo en blanco. Lo recordó todo de inmediato al ver el rostro a Sadie.

Se había quedado en la habitación del hospital esperando a que ella despertara, y como no lo hizo, su madre le insistió para que fuera a dormir; sólo bastó con decirle una vez que esperaría hasta que lo hiciera porque sabía, sería importante. Judy no replicó, o intentó persuadirlo, la convicción en su voz era total. Por ende, ella hubo asentido y retirado.

Parpadeó dos veces, enfocando el reloj de la pared del hospital: las 00: 15. «Media noche.» Volvió su mirada hacia la lince y el corazón volvió a contraérsele de dolor como cuando la vio por primera vez habiendo salido del quirófano. Estaba reclinaba sobre la cama, un poco levantada, tenía vendajes pequeños, como parches, en las zonas donde había y saldrían cardenales o morados suaves, magulladuras, una cortada en el labio y un vendaje doble que le cubría el ojo izquierdo en diagonal.

—Hola —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, el ambiente era muy tenso entre ambos.

—Hola. —Bajó la mirada. Nico frunció los labios, el tono de Sadie era muy bajo, opaco y ahogado, y su ojo no tenía ese brillo característico de ella.

Acercó un poco más la silla a la cama, tanto que si lo hacía otro poco quedaría bajo la misma, y con mucho cuidado, de la misma forma en que manejaría una reliquia muy delicada, le tomó el rostro acunando sus patas en sus mejillas y le hizo verle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y al momento se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era la pregunta—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Perdón —musitó con un titubeo, apretando las patas en puños en sus piernas; la intravenosa en su brazo se tensó y Nico estuvo mirándola de soslayo esperando que no se saliera.

Bajó sus patas y las colocó sobre las de ella, en un gesto tranquilizador.

—¿Por qué, Sadie? —dijo, con una voz suave y tranquila.

—Tenías razón. —Sintió en sus palmas cómo se tensaban aún más los puños de ella—. Siempre la tuviste. —Su ojo sano comenzaba a humedecerse—. Tenías toda la jodida razón. Y yo… —Inspiró—. Yo solo seguí en mi afán de querer encontrarlos.

—No tienes que pedir perdón por eso, Sadie.

—Mírame. —Alzó la mirada y la fijó en la suya—. Dime que debí hacerte caso. Dime que todo lo que hice fue un error.

—Sabes que no lo haré, porque no lo fue. —Suspiró con fuerza, tratando de no dejar que todo lo que tenía en los hombros, tanto miedo, inseguridad, impotencia y frustración la terminaran embargando a ella. Eso era lo que menos quería—. Gracias a esa improvisada investigación que realizamos, gracias a ti, debo agregar, mamá no hubiera dado con uno de los miembros de ese grupo. Al final murió, pero eso ya no importa.

—¿Por qué eres así? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué no eres como los demás, eh? —Otra vez aquel brillo de lágrimas intentando salir—. De seguro mi madre vendrá en la mañana y me formará un número aquí, más ahora que quedé tuerta, ¿por qué tú no reclamas o dices algo?

Con cariño, tomó las patas de ella entre las suyas y las juntó, cubriéndolas.

—Porque no soy tu madre, en primer lugar —sonrió—. Sería raro que salieras con tu propia madre, ¿no lo crees? Segundo porque soy tu novio, y eso no me convierte en un verdugo o un juez. Además, ¿con qué derecho podría reclamarte si yo te seguí en todo?, sería muy hipócrita hacerlo.

—¿Pero y los problemas que terminé causando? —Su mirada le sacó una sonrisa pequeña, parecía un cachorro que estaba esperando un regaño. Uno que sin duda le llegaría en la mañana, cuando su suegra y su madre vinieran a verla.

—Nadie te va a recriminar nada, Sadie. Sería muy desalmado hacerlo, siendo tú la que más sufrió.

Ella, un poco más calmada, aunque sin perder ese aspecto y expresión apagada, asintió y le tomó una de las patas.

—No has sido la única que sufrió, ¿sabes? —le dijo, controlando sus emociones—. No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que te habían secuestrado. Por ende sabía que estabas herida, porque vamos, tú no eres de las que se dejan atrapar tan fácil; sé que no me enamoré de una damisela en apuros. Y cuando te vi… —Hizo una pausa—. Dioses, tal vez lo lleve en la esencia, o porque tanto convivir con mis padres me ha hecho, sin saberlo, un poco duro, pero no supe cómo demonios hice para conservar la calma.

—Lo siento —repitió agachando la cabeza. Nico le soltó las patas y volvió a acunarle el rostro, fijándole la vista, mirándola con intensidad.

—No lo sientas —la reprendió—. No lo sientas ni por un solo momento, Sadie. Por ti y aquella insistencia mi madre pudo dar con aquel lince.

—¡Mira cómo quedé, Nico! —le reclamó, frunciendo un poco el ceño; se veía cómica puesto que solo se le veía una ceja, la otra estaba vendada—. Voy a parecer una pirata o un villano de película barata.

Oh… ahora veía bien por dónde iban los tiros. Ella en realidad no estaba sintiéndose mal por lo que le sucedió («bueno, tal vez la mitad»), sino que se sentía así, decaída, porque tal vez estuviera pensando que porque está así, con un ojo sano, él la terminaría dejando de querer.

Una risa casi alegre en su totalidad brotó de sí, como el cantar de aves libres. Se levantó y acercándose un poco más, colocó su frente en la de ella.

—Aún buscas alguna razón para disculparte o excusarte por lo que te pasó —dijo, sonriendo y viéndola al ojo, rogando internamente que ninguna enfermera entrara al escuchar el pitido ascendiente del ritmo cardíaco de Sadie en el monitor—, no lo hagas. No dejaré de quererte por lo que te pasó o por cómo quedaste. Sigues siendo la lince extrovertida, intensa y loca de la que me enamoré, ¿entendido? —La vio y sintió asentir, con el ojo anegado en lágrimas que rogaban por salir—. Tu estado no me importa, al contrario, hace que mi corazón se ponga a prueba contra el dolor, me da valor para seguir. No te sientas mal por ello, cuando en su lugar debes convertir ese daño en una virtud. Óyeme bien, porque no soy muy emocional y lo sabes: te amo. Siempre te amaré por darme felicidad, lince torpe, luzcas como luzcas.

Tragó grueso, tratando de comprender de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras. Le dijo lo que sentía, guardándose el temor que había tenido porque aquella hemorragia que tenía en el ojo la terminara afectando para siempre. Psicológicamente era un impacto muy duro. Ella podía haberse levantado sin valor o ánimos de seguir por tal trauma, pero por esa vez, y las que hicieran falta, le tocaría a él ser su luz.

No sería tan brillante como ella lo fue para él, pero al menos sería un halo que no la dejaría hundirse.

Vio el labio temblarle un poco, sabiendo que tenía sus emociones hechas un tornado dentro de ella; redujo aquella distancia mínima que los separaba y con cuidado de no rozar los pequeños tubos que le anexaban oxígeno en su nariz, la besó.

Se sintió renacer con ese beso, mucho mejor que los que le había dado antes, y sabía, en su ser, en sus labios, en su cuerpo, que probablemente no habría otro tan maravilloso como ese.

Se separó de ella, poco a poco, abriendo los ojos con el «bip, bip, bip» acelerado del pulso de Sadie en el monitor. Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa sintió las patas de ella abrazarlo con fuerza. Demasiada, porque sintió sus garras arañarle la espalda.

—Imbécil —gimoteó, con gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole la mejilla derecha; alzó la vista, viéndola desde abajo. «Debo besarla de nuevo. Debo. Debo.»—. No es justo que hables así. —Era lindo aquel hilillo de voz—. ¿Qué haré si en algún momento me siento mal al verme al espejo?

—En ese caso, de adultos viviremos en una casa sin espejo, ¿quién los necesita? Con las cucharas nos resolvemos.

Ella rió, ronca, nasal, y aún así una risa que se le hizo hermosa.

—Gracias, Nico —dijo, sonriendo de nuevo de aquella forma que solo Sadie podía y el brillo vivaracho volviendo a sus ojos.

—No hay de qué —repuso, dándole un rápido beso en la frente. Aquel gesto era tan inocente e intimo a la vez que sólo ahora lograba entender por qué su padre lo hacía con su madre—. Recuerda que la animada eres tú; aunque cada que lo necesites, podemos cambiar roles. Ahora —agregó, buscando sus labios—, dame otro beso. Son mágicos.

Y sin esperar más, lo hizo.

* * *

 **137 horas para El Renacer.**

Sentía el cuerpo como sacos de boxeo que hubieran sido desechados luego de haber cumplido su vida útil, todo porque en la mente no le dejaba de rondar, en primera instancia, cómo traería de vuelta el cuerpo de Atha a Zootopia, si es que lo encontraba. Segundo, y lo más obvio, sobre cómo harían para ponerse adelante en aquella persecución sin sentido de los ideales de un muerto.

Y en parte, según los datos que fueron recabados durante la investigación de Inval, dejando de lado sus métodos, quedaba una cosa en claro: buscaba una mejoría total del sistema en el que vivían. Y no era que todo fuera de maravillas, siendo sincero, Samuel estimaba que si no se tomaban unas medidas para ponerle un alto a las cosas y buscar soluciones, todo terminaría reduciéndose a una de esas películas ciberpunk de bajo presupuesto en una década, más menos.

En cierto sentido apoyaba a Inval, sólo que sus métodos eran incorrectos. No podía sacrificar a tantos animales inocentes por un cambio, es ridículo y macabro. Aún así, Samuel no encontraba alguna otra manera de reducir la sobrepoblación tan descabellada en la que estaba sumiéndose el mundo entero, o la naciente falta de recursos, sea monetarios, energéticos o alimenticios.

Tenía que meterse en la mente de Inval, pensar como él, llegar a las mismas conclusiones que el lobo negro para poder prever lo que él hizo. Adivinar qué efectos tendría Osiris en específico y dónde se hallaba. Era como jugar el juego del gato y el ratón, con la diferencia que estaban persiguiendo a un ratón muerto. «Supo hacer sus jugadas bien; fue astuto.» Murió por su ideal sin flaquear en ningún momento, eso era digno de admirar; eran pocos los animales que no tenían miedo de enfrenarse a la muerte por defender su pensamiento. Bueno, después de todo, alguien que no es capaz de sacrificar algo, no puede ser capaz de cambiar nada.

En ese caso, se sacrificó así mismo como inicio.

El sonido de un tocar en la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ésta se abrió con lentitud, dejando entrar a Ben, quien iba ataviado con su albornoz azul de Gazelle.

—Vas tarde, Sam —le hizo saber, con un bostezo. Samuel se dejó caer de hombros suspirando y bostezando, contagiado por el del guepardo. Ambos se habían levantado hacía menos de veinte minutos, todo por culpa del lobo por haber olvidado no colocar la alarma.

—No importa —dijo, sabiéndose que, por llegar un poco tarde, no iba a ser el fin del mundo. Afincó las patas en sus rodillas y se levantó, con una mueca de esfuerzo infinito—. No tengo ganas de ir a trabajar —resopló, frente al espejo luchando por anudarse la corbata; aquellas prendas eran obra del demonio—; no después de lo de ayer.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres —le propuso Benjamín, caminando hasta él y anudándosela en cuatro movimientos.

Como agradecimiento le dio un rápido pico y volvió a acomodarse el uniforme; le sacó brillo a la placa y se la prendió al pecho. En el reflejo del vidrio vio cómo Ben se sentaba en el enorme King Size de ambos.

—Quiero —dijo Samuel—, pero tengo que llevar la laptop a la jefatura para que todos se pongan al corriente de la cuenta regresiva. Supongo que James irá. —Una vez todo listo, se volvió a verlo—. ¿A qué hora es el concierto?

—A las ocho de la noche, pero inicia treinta minutos después. Tu entrada te la metí en tu billetera. —Dicho esto, Samuel tomó la misma de la mesita de noche y se la guardó, poco después se toqueteó los bolsillos para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada.

Ambos salieron y una vez en la sala al lobo le llegó el delicioso aroma del desayuno, y para mejor, uno de sus favoritos: hotcakes. Se detuvo justo en la puerta, guardando su arma reglamentaria en la funda y la tranquilizante en la otra, solo le faltaba la radio, pensando.

Bah, daba igual. Se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa animada le pasó una pata a Ben por la cintura, llevándolo a la cocina. Su ser le impedía irse sin comer, sumado a que, tal vez fue idea de Ben, los hotcakes lo atraían como una polilla a la luz.

* * *

 **134 horas para El Renacer.**

En la jefatura, Judy, Nick, Meloney, Dan, Samuel y los nuevos, Batigne, Archer, ya que Lewis se había tomado el día, oían diligentemente la explicación de James sobre la cuenta regresiva, que se mostraba en una imagen sobre la pizarra acrílica, gracias a un proyector. Cómo la Alcaldía les solicitó al Departamento de Criptología en el que trabajaba alguna información de Inval, dándoles permiso a usar los fondos necesarios; cómo el jefe le asignó a él dicha tarea; la manera en que dio con aquella pared con su spyware y la forma en que terminó en el hospital, salvándose por poco.

Ayer, poco tiempo después de haber vuelto del hospital, insistiéndole porque se quedara en casa de ella y no sólo en la propia, claro está, habiendo recibido una revisión de los doctores del Hospital Militar que le dieron el visto bueno, Judy le propuso el ser parte del grupo, ayudándolos en lo que a informática correspondía. Su hijo aceptó sin reparos, argumentando de malas pulgas que daría con aquello que le habían pedido, más por Rachel y desmantelar los ideales de quien le había hecho eso.

Una vez terminó de explicar, con la inquietante cuenta en reversa tras de sí, se afincó en uno de los tanques de oxígeno que el doctor, Fawkes, si se acordaba bien, le aconsejó usar siempre para no forzar el tejido que se estaba reconstruyendo de su pulmón. Como consecuencia, la voz no le salía del todo grave, y tenía aquel tono duro y ronco de un fumador empedernido.

—Ahora ya sabemos que dicha cuenta regresiva es para la activación de Osiris —dijo éste, con un leve silbido en su respirar— y puede constatarse haciendo los cálculos. 134: 26: 11 horas, sumadas a las horas de los días que han pasado desde que inició todo esto nos da doscientas ochenta y ocho horas. Doce días.

—Como las doce horas —convino Judy, llevándose una pata al mentón, con la vista fija en los números amarillos.

—La cuestión es, y creo es la más importante —dijo Nick, serio—, es dónde se encuentra lo que dicha cuenta cronometra. Se da por sentado que es Osiris, claro, pero si podemos dar con la cuenta y la ubicación que transmite la señal de la misma, podremos dar con Osiris. —Miró a James, y se giró el anillo en su pata—. ¿Puede hacerse?

—¿Algo como pinchar la línea de un teléfono, pero con la señal? —comentó Dan.

—De poder se puede —confirmó James, rascándose la nuca, incómodo—; el problema es que sencillo no es. Las señales son captadas por antenas, y variando la frecuencia de las señales emitidas, el tamaño de las antenas también varía. Como deben de saber, las comunicaciones se llevan a cabo mediante señales de ondas, frecuencias, y a más alta la frecuencia, más difícil es captarla, oírla y localizarla, aunque se mueven con más facilidad en el ambiente.

—O sea —intervino Meloney—, que no puede ser una frecuencia baja.

—Exacto, y ahí es donde me topé con un muro cuando investigaba en el Departamento. —Apuntó a los números tras de sí con el pulgar, sobre su hombro—. El que yo pudiera captar la señal de esa frecuencia no era muy sorprendente, suponiendo que yo estuviera al menos unos buenos kilómetros cerca, el problema fue cuando les di el canal de la misma a los del Departamento; me quedé de piedra cuando uno de mis compañeros, específicamente en el límite de la ciudad, hacia Burrows, podía captarla sin problemas con su ordenador.

—¿Eso no es algo raro? —preguntó Judy, sabiendo que de la jefatura a Sabana Central, en los límites de la Autopista Burrows-Zootopia, era un tramo de al menos veinte minutos en auto si todo iba bien.

—Es algo muy raro, mamá. —Se apretó el entrecejo antes de continuar—. Que se pudiera interceptar tan lejos quiere decir que debe manejarse en microondas: ondas electromagnéticas tan altas que su pico de longitud es muy, muy pequeño. De ahí el micro. —Hizo una pausa—. El problema no es ese, sino que para emitir ondas de tal magnitud se necesita una antena como la de las sedes televisoras. Si es lo suficientemente baja en el ámbito de las microondas podría usarse una antena casera, véase las del servicio de televisión paga, por ende…

—Es casi imposible de hallar… —vaticinó Nick.

—Porque encontrar una frecuencia específica que se emita con una antena parabólica casera, en la ciudad, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar —completó Judy.

James asintió, cayéndose de hombros y caminando hacia una silla junto a Nick, arrastrando el artilugio con ruedas donde reposaba su pequeño tanque de oxígeno. Se desparramó en la silla y afincó la cabeza en el respaldar, viendo al techo.

—Llegamos a esa conclusión —terminó—. De hacerse se puede, claro, pero ¿cuántas antenas hay en la ciudad? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil? ¿Diez mil? ¿Cien mil? Peor aún: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría el encontrar la antena emisora buscando una por una?

—Así que por eso infiltraste el spyware en la cuenta de Inval, logrando llegar a... —Meloney hizo una floritura hacia la imagen proyectada en la pizarra— esto.

—Un burdo ataque por la fuerza —asintió James—. No sé qué clase de animal era Inval, pero él estaba doce pasos delante de nosotros. Lo planeó al detalle. Es decir, ¡mira! —Apuntó, de malas pulgas, la proyección—. El bastardo pudo hacer un limbo informático para evitar, en el caso de que lo intervinieran, como yo lo hice, que supieran mucho. Sólo poder ver ese cronómetro es una burla, el malnacido se está burlando de mí. De nosotros.

La sala quedó en un silencio abrumador, nadie tenía nada importante qué decir o un apoyo tanto moral como estratégico. Era abrumador darse cuenta cómo Alastor Inval, un simple animal, solo, pudo haber hilado todo de forma tan fina. Anoche Judy casi no pudo dormir por esa razón, sopesando todo lo que hizo el lobo.

No era un animal ordinario, eso era seguro. Desarrollar y alterar virus para crear un agente que no sabían aún qué hacía, crear un «seguro» para dicho patógeno y camuflarlo como una vacuna para la gripe, con quién sabe qué resultados en el cuerpo animal. Programar un contador que se inició de alguna manera que la policía no sabía, una base de datos autónoma para lanzar Osiris. Sumado al hecho de que convenció de alguna forma a varios animales de seguir sus ideales, con el lindo detalle de que eran prescindibles; alguno le tuvo que haber aportado lo que necesitaba, y después de eso no importaba si morían o no. Como bien había visto con Zury Nassar, el médico, e Iver Basir, el lince.

Aún le parecía increíble e insólito que en tan poco tiempo, solo unos años, pudiera hacer tanto, y lo peor era que él fue paciente. No tuvo prisa alguna. Todo estaba ocurriendo tal y como debió haberlo planeado.

Él era el marionetista que los controlaba desde la muerte a su antojo.

Odiaba aquella sensación de no estar al tanto de todo.

Archer, muy serio y con una expresión analítica, contrario a los demás, fruncía los labios y el ceño, al tiempo que se apretaba el entrecejo. Estaba concentrado.

—Podría hacerse un rastreo de la señal —propuso, mirando con una intensidad aplastante a James; su hijo irguió la cabeza y lo miró, igual de crispado—; quiero decir, una señal debe venir de algún lado, ¿no? Entonces, podríamos rastrearla.

—Ve al punto —le replicó.

—O sea, no hay sistema inexpugnable. Todo tiene una falla, una puerta trasera, un sistema de emergencia que pueda accionarse o utilizarse. Algo así como un sistema administrador. —Archer hablaba con una sonrisa naciente—. Si ya se está haciendo un ataque por fuerza y la programación lo soporta, quiere decir que puede haber un servidor privado desde donde dicho conteo sea emitido, ¿no?

—Eso ya lo he analizado, chico. —Judy rió para sí. «¿Chico?, pero si Archer es mayor que James.»

—No, no. —Negó con la cabeza—. No me di a entender. Te pongo un ejemplo: los juegos _MMO_ , los multijugadores masivos en línea. —Hizo un gesto de comprensión con las patas, mostrando las palmas—. Dichos juegos se basan en un servidor para contener los datos online de avatares, gráficos, comandos y demás, ¿no? —James asintió—. Bueno, he ahí el truco. ¿Cuál es el fallo común de los _MMO_?

—Sus servidores y capa… —James abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo, inspirando tan fuerte que lo embargó un ataque de tos—. ¡Dioses, eres un jodido genio! —Se dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Qué imbécil fui. ¡Eso podría funcionar!

Dan alzó la pata para llamar la atención.

—Eh… ¿nos podrían explicar qué podría funcionar? —preguntó, y Judy le agradeció internamente por ello, se había perdido.

James los miró a todos y se detuvo en ella y Nick, sonriendo como un cachorro emocionado.

—Miren: en los juegos multijugadores masivos en línea, o _MMO_ , que sean por servidores, tienen un límite antes de colapsar, tildarse o _lagearse_ , y eso es por, precisamente lo que el tigre aquí sugiere, sobrecargarlo. —Apuntó con un amplio gesto la proyección sin apartarles la mirada—. La plataforma en la que ese limbo está, la que controla la cuenta regresiva, tiene enormes posibilidades de ser un servidor programado al detalle por Inval. Y como es un servidor, puede tumbarse. Se puede sobrecargar, tildar, pegar o incluso _bugear_. Lo que un ataque por fuerza hace es, valga la redundancia, forzar los «muros» —dijo, realizando las comillas en el aire—, derribarlos o sobrecargarlos tanto que se abra una brecha en la programación para poder sacar el espía de allí, o incluso mejor, hallar una puerta trasera.

—¿Quieres realizar una especie de ataque masivo? —le preguntó Samuel, que hablaba por primera vez.

—Exacto. —Asintió—. Tantos como se puedan, como aguante el mismo servidor. Me arriesgo a decir que tiene una baja capacidad, tal vez porque Inval no supondría que muchos animales pudieran dar con ese limbo. Soporta el intento de mi spyware de salir, ahora la pregunta es: ¿cuánto puede seguir aguantando?

Con las esperanzas renovadas, Judy afincó las patas sobre el escritorio ovalado en el que todos estaban charlando y los miró con detenimiento.

—Hagámoslo —sonrió—, después de todo, ¿qué otra salida tenemos?

* * *

 **126 horas para El Renacer.**

Con el plano del estadio donde se celebraría el concierto de la estrella pop extendido sobre la mesa y sujeto a la misma con unas chinchetas, Natasha le señalaba los puntos donde colocarían los tanques de propano.

—No tiene muchas ciencia, Malik —le dijo, tocando con la punta de su índice los lugares—. Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí. Puntos clave, colócalos o mándalos a poner de manera que parezca que serán parte del número. He visto sus presentaciones para planear el ataque y ha usado fuego para realzar el baile de sus tigres, no deberían sospechar. —Señaló un último lugar—. Éste otro tanque lo pondrán cerca de la boca de alcantarilla de los servicios; las tuberías de desagüe y aguas blancas, así como la de gas, pasan por esta boquilla. Necesito que explote esta principalmente.

—Explotando un tanque los demás lo harán por la reacción en cadena con una diferencia de seis a siete minutos si nadie apaga el fuego —contó el oso.

—Mucho tiempo.

—Los tanques están fabricados así, para ralentizar una posible explosión lo más posible.

Natasha suspiró con pesadez y llevó una pata a su cuello, girándolo y escuchando cómo crujía. No había dormido casi nada.

—Déjalo, ya me encargaré. —Lo miró—. Ve con los tuyos y haz lo que te pido; con eso estaría saldado tu fallo. Aún así, estarás vigilante en la zona circundante al estadio para que no ocurra nada que pueda arruinar esto, ¿quedó claro?

Malik asintió, se levantó de la silla que debía ser de hierro por haber soportado su peso y se marchó.

* * *

 **124 horas para El Renacer.**

Lourdes estaba impaciente. Aquel seguimiento que le tenía a la leopardo de las nieves la estaba volviendo loca. Quería saltarle encima y hacerla picadillo con los Shellers que cargaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había iniciado el día como el anterior, revisando los vídeos de las cámaras viales de la zona donde se encontraba el departamento de ella, sin nada durante la mañana.

Sin embargo, su premio llegó hacía poco más de dos horas: aquel oso con el que la leopardo se reunió en un café, iba a visitarla. No duró mucho tiempo, aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, pero como Lourdes sabía, un plan trazado, si es que podía hacer una movida de la magnitud de la del hospital, no llevaba más de veinte minutos en explicarse.

Al momento en que el oso salió de la propiedad de ella, Lourdes monitoreaba por su móvil la cámara, gracias a un programa de su ordenador que le permitía conectar ambos artilugios, y a la vez que conducía hacia el destino y oteaba con el rabillo del ojo la pantalla, trataba de hilar una forma en la cual sacarle al oso el qué hacía allí.

Halló la respuesta cuando obligatoriamente debió parar en un semáforo en rojo, esperando con impaciencia y tamborileando sus garras sobre el volante, mientras con la otra pata movía el dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono. Minimizó la visión en tiempo real y buscó el vídeo que tenía en su memoria. Cuando pudo lograr introducirse en el sistema de control de las cámaras viales, pudo descargar, porque sabía le serviría (y siendo sincera con ella, un poco de morbo), el vídeo del ataque de dicho oso a unos pequeños.

Sabía que esos hijos, ese zorro ártico y la pequeña hiena, eran hijos del zorro que trabajaba en la ZPD, Van Der Welk. Por consiguiente, di Regno, la dueña del Banco Central de Zootopia, era su madre; mejor dicho, Trivia. El recuerdo de esos ojos de hielo atravesándola como rayos X le causaba un escalofrío en la base de la nuca. Fue por decisión de ambas, una vez que todo el asunto con la SPQR terminó, intercambiar números si ocurría un evento como ese.

Y vaya que ahora mismo le venía como anillo al dedo.

Anexó dicho video a un breve mensaje y el programa, con la respectiva contraseña, para que pudiera infiltrarse en las cámaras. «Este es quien atacó a tus hijos, haz lo que quieras con él, pero si llega a cantar sobre quién lo contrató antes de que lo mates, me lo haces saber. Disfrútalo.»

Hubo estacionado su auto a una distancia prudencial del edificio y esperó, en las sombras, a que algo ocurriera. Por más de una hora nada pasaba, hasta que, a las ocho y quince minutos, la leopardo salió con unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta de manga larga negra y un suéter con capucha negro también, sumado a que en su pata cargaba un maletín que se veía pesado.

Levantó la pata y uno de los taxis estacionado en el centro comercial del frente, giró y la recogió.

Lourdes corrió a su auto y comenzó a seguirla a una distancia no muy corta, para no alertar al conductor, así como no tan larga para no perderla. El taxi giraba en unas calles, se detenía en ciertos lugares, pero terminó su trayecto: un edificio industrial a seiscientos metros del estadio de Sabana Central, donde estaban celebrando el concierto de Gazelle. «¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Atacará el estadio?»

La vio salir y entrar al edificio de doce plantas. Lourdes no se bajó, esperando a ver qué sucedía, ya que no parecía ser una escena sugerentemente peligrosa. «Clap», «clap», era el único sonido en su auto, de sus dedos contra el volante, mientras recostaba su mejilla contra la palma de su pata.

Pasados poco más de quince minutos, la vio. En la azotea, casi camuflándose con el negro cielo estrellado, la leopardo apuntaba un rifle de gran calibre hacia donde estaba el estadio. No le encontró sentido a aquello, si quisiera matar a alguien, aquella distancia no la favorecería; no obstante, sabiéndose en una pelea, más que todo por cobrar lo de Rachel, tomó sus cuchillos Sheller y salió de su auto.

Tres pasos después, en medio de la calle, la detonación se efectuó. Un disparo, seco, potente, ruidoso; no tenía silenciador, por lo que no quería ocultarse, quería que la encontraran. Iba a musitar para sí que aquella leopardo de las nieves debería estar loca para hacer eso, cuando un sonido, como el grito de un gigante, se coló por la calle, los callejones, las ventanas…

Y luego vino la onda expansiva, que no era más que una simple brisa por la lejanía en la que se encontraba.

Sólo le bastó girar unos pocos grados su rostro para ver la bola de fuego que se elevaba, majestuosa y despiadada, en una de las salidas del estadio.

Saliendo de aquel limbo que le causó la sorpresa, volvió en sí, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban entrando al edificio y empezando a subir las escaleras hasta la azotea, con una ligera sonrisa dibujándosele.

Ya tenía una excusa perfecta para matarla sin repercusiones.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿Las escenas con Lourdes?

¿La de Nico y Sadie? (Sé que les gustó, no lo nieguen)

¿La Samín (Samuel y Benjamin)?

¿La explicación de James?

¿Preparados para el vs habrá al tiempo que ocurre la Octava Hora?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	22. XXI: Octava Hora

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Tú sabes que sí, dejarlos al borde del abismo es mi adicción jajaja xD Exacto, se viene una enorme jaja; si ya el ser madres a las mujeres les da un uptade, ¿cómo combinaría ese uptade con madres que manejan las pistolas y cuchillos como demonios? Ni John Cena causa tanto revuelo lskdjflsjdf :v ¡Viva la comida! Amen a eso xd Oie no sé, ¿se puede jajaja? Oh, si eso te gustó, ya verás lo que tengo para el final con Nicodie *intento chafa de hype* Pues sí; recuerdo cuando en un juego descubrí un bug en una mazmorra de dos integrantes para que entraran 5 y la XP se multiplicara por 10, fue como holly sheeet :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Cierto, al pobre fennec la edad lo ayudó, y nada que una loba con persuación y precisión con cuchillos no pudiera hacer :v ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sale mi fluffy interno :v Se merecen un poco de alegría luego de tremenda escena que vivieron xD ¿Enserio? Yo sólo las coloco y ya, no tiene mucha ciencia narrar esas escenas xD Uf, menos mal que quedó claro lo de la explicación, el tema de las antenas lo vi en electrónica y a mi se me hizo un ocho, al menos lo expliqué bien xD Trivia y Encélado, con esos alias sabe que se viene lo shido :v Oh, se viene ya mismo porque para el cap a este, creo, si no se hace muy largo, habrá LA revelación :v Tú espera tranquilo xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Con el primer punto de vista de Lourdes/Encélado: **Sound 5 Battle Theme Flute Versión (Redone)** de Toshiro Madusa.

Con el punto de vista de Jeannette: **Ship of Fools** de Yuki Kajiura.

Con el punto de vista de Samuel: **Omae Dattanda** de Tricker (es un fandub).

Con el segundo de Lourdes/Encélado: **Malleus Maleficarum** de Hans Zimmer.

* * *

 **XXI**

 **Octava Hora**

 **124horas para El Renacer.**

El pecho le subía y bajaba acompasadamente a una rápida velocidad, aquel miserable edificio no tenía ascensores, por lo que tuvo que subir los doce pisos por las escaleras. Al llegar arriba tenía el corazón a tope, latiendo por la adrenalina que la explosión en el estadio le causó, como por la del inminente enfrentamiento con aquella leopardo. Soltó aire con lentitud, serenándose lo más posible, y apretó sus cuchillos Sheller.

Abrió la puerta que conectaba el pasillo del último piso con la azotea y entró.

Esquivó por los pelos una daga que pasó muy cerca de su rostro, chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo. Cuando Lourdes volvió la mirada, notó a la leopardo, Natasha Krieg, chistar por no haber acertado.

—¿No habrás creído que me tomarías por sorpresa, verdad? —le preguntó, poniéndose de pie de la posición, con una rodilla hincada, en la que estaba, la cual le debió haber dado más estabilidad para disparar. Se tronó los dedos y soltó las patas, sacudiéndolas, frunciendo el ceño hacia la loba, iracunda—. Soldaditos del tres al cuarto, molestando cuando se está ocupada.

Lourdes no respondió, alzó la guardia y caminó muy despacio hasta estar a una distancia relativamente más corta que antes; las separaban metro medio, quizá dos, lo suficiente para dar la carrerilla y poder usar aquel impulso para golpear, y su consecuente corte, más fuerte.

La miró con cuidado, tratando de no saltar alguna parte o lugar en el que tuviera algo escondido. Era tal como la había visto a través de los videos y en sus seguimientos lejanos: una leopardo de las nieves con un pelaje de un gris más oscuro de lo normal y manchas negras que se fundían con ese gris, con unos ojos verde oscuro que la analizaban. Era más baja que Lourdes, pero la loba bien sabía que ser más grande no siempre era sinónimo de tenerla más fácil; y por último, la leopardo tenía una venda en un antebrazo. «Una posible herida.»

No tenía lugar alguno para ocultar armas o cuchillos, además, recordó, su modo de pelear no era ese, sino con aquella extraña postura de los Spetnaz.

Natasha se puso en guardia, alzó la pata herida colocándola tan cerca de su rostro que a Lourdes le parecía ridículo que esa fuera una postura de pelea; la otra la llevó a su costado, a nivel de la cintura y separó las piernas un poco. Todo en esa forma indicaba ser un maestro de karate, pero lo que desorientaba era la pata arriba, casi sobre la cara.

Cuando una segunda explosión atronó la zona, sacudiendo la noche, ambas se lanzaron contra la otra.

La leopardo aprovechó el impulso extra que cargar con aquella postura le confería, para girar un poco el torso y golpear. Con aquella maniobra, la fuerza no estaría solamente impresa en su pata, sino que la inercia del giro terminaría en su puño y si llegaba a conectar, la loba sabía que le iría mal. Más aún, si recibía más de tres golpes así.

Lo esquivó doblándose un poco hacia la derecha y contraatacó con un derechazo, la hoja de su cuchillo silbó un poco en el aire hasta que de alguna forma ella le tomó la muñeca, un poco más abajo donde la hoja curveada terminaba, y le asestó una patada a las costillas que le sacó el aire.

Con un gruñido, Lourdes golpeó con la izquierda, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla a Natasha y ocasionando que por reflejo ésta alejara la cara y cerrara un poco los ojos. Ahí ella aprovechó para soltar el cuchillo de su pata derecha, la cautiva, y con un gesto que le imprimió dolor en la muñeca, la tomó por el cuello; un golpe con sus patas a los tobillos y logró tumbarla en el suelo. Se iba a sentar a horcajadas sobre ella para lograr inmovilizarla y terminar con eso lo más rápido posible, pero Natasha tanteó el suelo, llegó al cuchillo y se lo clavó con un rápido movimiento en el hombro, sacándole un rayo de dolor tanto al introducirlo como al sacarlo de un tirón.

Ese descuido le costó caro, porque Natasha, aprovechando, le dio un rodillazo en el vientre y la alejó, desembarazándose de ella. Lourdes quedó respirando entrecortado, tratando de mitigar aquel dolor punzante por la falta de aire al respirar; como pudo se recompuso justo para esquivar a la leopardo que se lanzaba sobre ella como la depredador que era, blandiendo su cuchillo.

Con un corte en horizontal la hizo retroceder para no sufrir heridas; tiempo precioso para la loba que usó en ponerse de pie y dar respiraciones rápidas y muy cortas, ahogando las puntadas.

Natasha se pasó el cuchillo de una pata a otra, perdiendo aquella postura, adaptándose a la de Lourdes.

—¿Realmente llegaste a pensar que matarme sería sencillo? —dijo, ocultando un jadeo, mas ella logró percibirlo—. No sé por qué quieres hacerlo, y no te culpo, la verdad, me he ganado muchos enemigos a pulso, pero si quieres hacer lo que nadie ha podido, inténtalo mejor, ¿quieres? —Una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, irritando a Lourdes y tratando de hacerla enojar.

«No caigas en eso; si te nublas, te mueres.»

Sin dar una respuesta, o inmutarse por su diálogo, ella se lanzó al ataque, y la leopardo la esperó, respondiendo en consecuencia. Fue un vaivén de golpes, donde cada tanto un intento de patada, de derrape o derribo quedaba incompleto, mientras las hojas de ambos cuchillos chocaban entre sí, centellando, evitando que alcanzaran su objetivo, y los golpes normales conectaban en entretiempos.

Lourdes pudo darle ocho golpes satisfactorios, de los cuales dos fueron a su rostro y los demás al plexo solar, a las costillas o al vientre; lugares que ella sabía causaban un gran dolor sin mucho esfuerzo. Natasha, por otro lado, y para fortuna de la loba, empezó a dar golpes más erráticamente, debido a que cada vez que interceptaba las estocadas con el cuchillo (que sostenía con la pata cuyo antebrazo tenía herido), hacía una mueca de molestia; de los siete que lanzó, sólo uno pudo conectar, dándole en la mandíbula, sin mucha potencia.

El brazo, ahí donde la leopardo le había clavado el cuchillo y de donde manaba un constante flujo de sangre, le dolía como si le marcaran con un fierro caliente; la respiración ya de por sí agitada, aumentaba su ritmo, sintiendo como si el aire le faltara. «He perdido condiciones.»

Apretó la pata derecha, tensándola, por cuya herida salía más sangre, alzó ambas en guardia y cuando una tercera explosión retumbó, volvió a atacar.

* * *

 **124 horas para El Renacer.**

No sabía cuántas normas de tránsito había quebrado en la fugaz carrera que dio desde el recorrido de su casa a Sabana Central, y tampoco le importaba. Con un esposo policía, podía tener el lujo de que algunas cosas pasaran por alto. Ya estaba en cama con Dan, descansando de un pesado día, cuando poco después de haber marcado las ocho de la noche, Encélado le había mandado un mensaje.

Era curioso, razonó en ese momento, porque en todo el tiempo que pasó desde que ambas intercambiaron contactos por si algo pasaba, no se habían comunicado.

Hasta hoy.

Cuando vio aquel mensaje llegar ni siquiera lo leyó, sólo cliqueoel video que venía enlazado a éste, le dio curiosidad porque si en todos esos años nunca se comunicaron, ¿qué la forzaría a hacerlo en ese momento? La sangre se le heló en las venas al ver el contenido del video… Sus pequeños. Un oso y un grupito de animales menores en tamaño, golpeando a sus pequeños y, éste, rompiéndole el cuello a la niñera de ambos. Fue como si su propio corazón empezara a latir cada vez más y más lento, llegando a aquel estado de tranquilidad absoluta en que se sumergía cuando algo grave o potencialmente mortal le ocurría.

Tenía al que dejó a sus pequeños así. Y para mejor, cuando leyó el texto del mensaje, se percató de que venía un nombre de usuario y una clave alfanumérica de más de dieciséis dígitos, que según el mensaje era de un programa que intervenía las cámaras de seguridad vial, por lo que si aquel oso estaba en la ciudad, en la calle, ella podría localizarlo.

Ingresó y no le tomó más de quince minutos dar con el animal. Estaba en las cercanías del estadio de Sabana Central, en el que si recordaba bien se celebraría un concierto de Gazelle, por sus años dorados. Se levantó como un demonio que fuese a cosechar una ansiada alma, con una sonrisa que se le congeló en el rostro y abrió la cómoda, buscando una de las armas que escondía por la casa. Dan muchas veces le dijo que no era seguro esconder armas en la casa, pero ella con su larga experiencia sabía que nunca se estaba seguro… o como mínimo nunca habían suficientes armas.

Cogió unas nueve milímetros y un revolver por si acaso, y cuando Dan parpadeó, agotado por la exhaustiva jornada que tuvo (la cual le contó, fue todo el día en las computadoras de informes haciendo un golpe a un dichoso servidor), enfocándola, se puso de pie como un resorte. La conocía tan bien que sabía que aquel aspecto sólo podía deberse a una sola cosa.

—¿Lo hallaste? —le había preguntado. Jeannette sólo apuntó con los labios su móvil en la cama y el zorro cuando vio su contenido, inspiró muy fuerte y abrió y cerró la pata libre, conteniendo el enojo. Ella le lanzó una nueve milímetros y ambos salieron sin pensar en nada más.

Llegar al lugar en cuestión tomó poco más de diez minutos, gracias al poco tráfico y a la exorbitante velocidad a la que iban, tal era que el zorro rojo se tomó del pasamanos en el techo y clavó las garras de la otra pata en el asiento, cambiante entre el miedo a morir por un choque y las ganas de dar con el oso. Jeannette ni siquiera se inmutó por la velocidad, sabía no iba a morir hoy.

Sería otro el que lo hiciera.

Estacionaron el auto en un callejón, pusieron la alarma y, como la zona era muy grande para cubrir, se separaron, con la advertencia de que si ocurría algo, telefonear al otro o dieran su posición con el GPS y así localizarse sin necesidad de hacer ruido.

La hiena se internó por una calle relativamente poblada, varios animales salían de los bares cercanos, otros entraban a los edificios volviendo de su trabajo, y otros, parejas risueñas, paseaban sin miedo a nada, en su propio mundo. Anduvo varios minutos sin resultado alguno, hasta que por fin atisbó al oso; éste caminaba muy tranquilo hacia ella.

Se relajó tanto que pensó que el corazón le dejaría de latir, abrazando aquella calma donde el miedo estaba latente, pero controlado; pasó a su lado y contuvo las ganas de sacar el revólver y dispararle. Esperó unos segundos, y cuándo el oso estaba a unos tres metros lejos, lo siguió sin mucho apuro. Sabía que si él se daba cuenta que le seguía, podría huir.

Entonces un disparo cortó el aire. Seco, fuerte, con un eco muriente. Todos los animales de las cercanías alzaron las miradas al sonido del mismo, mas no Jeannette; ella logró controlarse. Y para su sorpresa, el oso también, por lo que dedujo que sabía del mismo. Y luego vino la explosión. Potente, estruendosa, dando la sensación de sacudir un poco el suelo con la misma… y los gritos de sorpresa no se dieron a esperar.

Miró de soslayo hacia donde los demás animales apuntaba y notó que dicho lugar era el estadio donde se estaba presentando Gazelle. «Ya veo, atacan un lugar concurrido como la última vez.» Volvió la mirada a donde el oso y no lo encontró.

—No puede ser —masculló para sí, trotando hacia el callejón que se abría más adelante, entre dos edificios.

Cuando llegó, se llevó una pata al bolsillo, presionando su móvil y dando su ubicación a Dan; «Si ese oso bastardo está cerca, no la contará.» Se adentró más y más, mirando por sobre su hombro cada tanto, había una extraña sensación que no le gustaba al pasar por callejones tan estrechos, más aún siendo intersecciones que dividían dos edificios.

Se sacó el revólver y apuntó a la nada, caminando hacia la salida del pasillo, lento, confirmando los basureros, las columnas y ductos residuales por donde podía haberse escondido su objetivo. Nada. Vacío. Salió por el otro lado sin encontrarlo, suspiró molesta sin soltar el arma…

Entonces sintió el frío de un cañón afincándosele en la sien izquierda. Instantáneamente ladeó la mirada hacia quien le apuntaba, encontrando los ojos y el ceño fruncido del oso.

—¿Por qué me seguías? —gruñó, como si le molestara hablar.

Jeannette pensó con rapidez si le daría el tiempo suficiente como para volverse y dispararle sin tener que forzosamente recibir ella un disparo mortal; podía soportar uno en su hombro, tal vez en el pecho, lo valdría si pudiera matarlo.

El oso pareció presentir su querer porque le afincó la pistola.

—Baja el arma —le ordenó. Ella estaba reacia a hacerlo—. Bájala o lo que quede de ti será una masa viscosa en el piso.

Dejando escapar aire con lentitud, pensando cómo salir de ese embrollo, acató. «Demonios, Dan, aparece de una buena vez.» Escuchó el martillo del arma bajar y la bala colocarse en la recámara; se volvió, frunciendo el ceño, como retándolo a que disparara.

—Muy valiente al ver a la muerte a la cara, ¿no? —dijo. Una sonrisa le tironeó los labios a la hiena al ver que el zorro rojo aparecía calle abajo, desconcertado, mirando su móvil, y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, éste los abrió con sorpresa para luego sacar la nueve milímetros.

—Muy valiente tú, ¿verdad?, atacando niños que nada tenían que ver —le replicó con voz queda.

El oso frunció un poco más el ceño, confuso por un momento, para luego alzar las cejas en una señal de comprensión y una sonrisa forzada formársele en el rostro.

—¡Oh, ¿tú eres la madre de aquellos mocosos?! —Ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Cómo siguen?

—Mejor de lo que tu estarás —le contestó, con la amenaza impresa en la voz. Dan se acercaba más y más; sólo necesitaba más tiempo para distraerlo para que él llegara y dejaría en jaque al oso.

El animal rió con dificultad, como garras arañando madera.

—No estás en posición de decirlo, ¿no lo ves?

Dan estaba a punto de llegar.

—¿Y tú lo estás? —preguntó Jeannette, con sorna.

—No deberías hablarle así a quien te tiene una pistola en la cabeza.

—Opino lo mismo —intervino Dan, quien llegó y le apoyó la nueve milímetros en la espalda al oso—. Gracias por el tiempo, solecito. Ahora, malnacido, te diré lo que vas a hacer: vas a bajar el arma y arrojarla lejos, para así poder matarte a placer.

La expresión del oso, Jeannette pudo notar, no cambió en nada; seguía con su sonrisa soldada al rostro, como si aquella escena le divirtiese. Jeannette alzó poco a poco la pata con el revólver.

—¿Quieres hacer un doble suicidio, hiena? —le preguntó, al ver que ella, sin miedo, lo apuntaba.

—Tal vez —dijo.

La tensión era enorme. Jeannette sabía que con el menor movimiento, todos dispararían, y sabía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera ella morir en el lugar. Mas no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no iba a morir hoy.

Fue cuando una tercera explosión en el estadio retumbó, que los tres dispararon.

Pudo notar la sorpresa inicial de la explosión en ambos machos, Dan alzó las orejas y el oso ladeó por un instante la vista, momento el cual Jeannette aprovechó para agacharse antes de que el oso disparara. Fueron tan rápido los dos disparos que sonaron como uno solo; la bala del oso le rozó la coronilla y se estrelló en un auto cercano, mientras que la de Dan, que el oso esquivó también, fue a dar contra una pared.

Su disparo fue torpe, causado por el reflejo de oír ambas detonaciones, la bala rebotó en el pavimento y se perdió de vista. El corazón parecía habérsele ralentizado, tanto que parecía sentir que sus acciones pasaban entre un latido y otro. Vio al oso girar el cuerpo y dar un mamporro a Dan en la mandíbula y haciéndolo tirar el arma, después se volteó por completo y levantó su arma.

Podría atribuirle su reacción a un simple reflejo, uno tan profundo e intenso que le hizo atacar de esa forma tan burda. Un gruñido que ascendió por su garganta y brotó de sus labios, que sonó como una carcajada enojada, flexionó las piernas y saltó sobre el oso. Las hienas tenían una de las mordidas ms fuerte entre los mamíferos y el oso lo experimentó de primera mano cuando Jeannette le clavó sus dos hileras de incisivos en la robusta piel del cuello.

Éste rugió con fuerza, molesto y adolorido, pero cuando intentó quitársela de encima, Dan le disparó en los brazos, tomando su atención. Sin soltarlo, Jeannette apretó su revólver, y empezó a mover la punta del cañón por sobre la ropa de este. _Bang_. Sintió la humedad de la sangre en sus patas, por sobre la ropa, acompañado de un bufido de dolor del oso. _Bang_. Sintió cómo el cuello se tensaba bajo sus fauces. _Bang_. Con el tercer disparo el oso la tomó por el cuello y la azotó contra el suelo, dejándola un poco aturdida; lo vio cernirse sobre ella, pero Dan lo frenó con un tiro al pectoral derecho.

Alzó la mirada, en el suelo, hacia arriba, viendo a Dan sosteniendo el arma que emitía un delgado y débil hilo de humo. Jeannette alzó el revólver y disparó la quinta bala que le quedaba a la pierna del oso, justo en la rodilla; el grito de dolor, casi como un gemido agudo, le sonó como la mejor de las canciones. Le quedaba una bala, mas no la utilizó, esa sería la de gracia.

Sacó su nueve milímetros y junto a su esposo le descargaron los cartuchos en lugares que no lo fueran a matar rápidamente. Los brazos, las piernas, el estómago, determinados lugares del pecho. Cuando los cargadores de ambos sonaron con su _clank, clank_ , vacíos, el animal cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Jeannette se levantó, apretó el revólver con fuerza, tanta que casi fundía su pata con el metal del mismo y caminó hasta que llegó con el oso, se agachó a su lado, afincando los codos en sus rodillas y le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas. Le tomó las mejillas apretándolas con sus garras y le hizo verla.

Aquellos ojos estaban al borde de la inconsciencia, curvándose hacia arriba. Ella le dio una cachetada para que la enfocara.

—Mírame, maldito. —Le apretó más, haciendo que pareciera un pez dando bocados en el aire—. ¿Te duele? —Lo soltó y le clavó las garras en un tiro que tenía en el brazo, arrancándole un gemido—. No es así como quería matarte, pero no tenía muchas opciones —reconoció, y era verdad. Si dependiera de la hiena, lo hubiera torturado como los marroquíes, pero con un animal así no se podía hacer mucho.

Inspiró y soltó al aire muy despacio cuando levantó el revólver y bajó el gatillo; el tambor del arma giró despacio y la bala se colocó en posición.

—Esta va por Alan e Isa.

Disparó. El estallido de su disparo fue tragado por una tercera explosión proveniente del estadio, sin embargo, Jeannette se sentía liberada al ver cómo por el agujero en el rostro, la sangre del oso empezaba a brotar.

Se levantó y fue con Dan, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Como él era un poco más bajo que ella, sólo pudo recostarle la frente en el hombro, pudiendo encontrar así una cómoda tranquilidad.

* * *

 **124 horas para El Renacer.**

Samuel supo que todo andaba mal cuando la luminosidad anaranjada del fuego tras el escenario no se apagó en el momento en que Gazelle terminó su canción. Por lo general, y eso lo sabía porque durante algunas de sus citas en los primeros meses con Benjamín o iban a un concierto en algún lugar de Zootopia, o veían uno retransmitido en su _penthouse_ , Gazelle terminaba los efectos visuales al culminar un número para iniciar el siguiente con fuerza.

Al principio le pareció genial el hecho de que el suelo vibrase con el efecto y el fuego ascendiera en una especie de hongo hacia el cielo, cuya fanaticada vitoreó; luego pensó que era un poco exagerado que una llamarada tomara dicha forma, y cuando uno de los que se encargaban tras bambalinas salió haciendo gestos con las patas, comprendió que aquello no era planeado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ben, gritando para sobreponerse al bullicio sorprendido, confundido y molesto de la multitud por haberse interrumpido el número.

—Algo malo —le respondió Samuel, asiéndolo por el hombro—. Debemos irnos, Ben.

—Sam, no creo que… —Enmudeció al instante por una explosión, una que esta vez se sintió con toda su fuerza. El lobo sintió un temor irracional subirle por la espalda y anudársele en el cuello, como finos dedos que lo fueran a matar.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Ben, que estaban viendo la nada, en sus pensamientos; él parpadeó volviendo en sí y se mostró asustado.

—Debemos irnos —apremió, y el guepardo asintió.

Los animales junto a ellos en aquella amorfa masa cambiante de cientos y cientos, tomaron consciencia de lo que ocurría y entre gritos y empujones se descabritaron hacia las salidas del estadio. De soslayo pudo percatarse cómo los tigres jóvenes que estaban con la gacela, la protegían como unos guardaespaldas y se perdían en sentido opuesto a la multitud.

Samuel le tomó la pata a Ben y sintió cómo él se la apretaba, en una tácita forma de comunicarle que lo seguía. Abrió los labios y respiró pausadamente, en un vago intento de calmar su ascendente ritmo cardíaco por la adrenalina que enfrentarse a una situación posiblemente mortal le causaba, mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro, buscando un hueco o vacío en la multitud para poder huir. No era aconsejable irse a las salidas en las que más se aglomeraban, porque tardarían más, pero no sabía si las demás estaban obstruidas o no.

Tal vez los estuvieran llevando a las salidas apropósito, para matarlos una vez salieran; tal vez no, puede que aquellas explosiones sean por dispositivos potentes, ¿explosivos? ¿Propano? ¿C4? No daba nada por sentado, sabía que en esos momentos hacerlo le costaría muy caro.

Atisbó a los mismos tigres encaminándose hacia una salida de emergencia delimitada por el letrero verde que el escenario, estratégicamente colocado, ocultaba. Por ahí, dedujo, entraban los artistas o jugadores cuando se hacían eventos deportivos. Apretó un poco la pata de Ben y con un gesto de la cabeza apuntó hacia los animales, a lo que él asintió en respuesta.

Si Samuel estaba con los nervios a tope, y eso que tenía experiencia, no podría imaginar cómo estaría Ben en ese momento. «Ya. Ya. Todo saldrá bien.» El calor comenzó a sentirse cada vez más intenso, aunque la mayoría de los vapores ascendieran y se perdieran hacia el cielo. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, a empujones, algunos rasguños y uno que otro golpe, hasta que llegaron al callejón.

Dos de los tigres estaban al fondo, sin rastros de la gacela. Ambos se acercaron a los felinos y Samuel les preguntó, entre tosidos.

—¿Y Gazelle?

Uno de ellos, el más bajo, le respondió.

—Ya salió. —Tenía la mirada firme, aunque aquel deje de miedo se dejaba traslucir—. ¿Alguno tiene un móvil?, hay que llamar a la policía.

—Yo soy policía —le aclaró a ambos—, bueno, somos. —Alzó la pata con la que sostenía a Ben para hacerlo notar—. No es necesario que llamen —les aconsejó—, lo más probable es que tanto Emergencias como la misma jefatura estén explotando en llamados sea de quejas o de auxilio, además de que es imposible que tal explosión no alertara a la ZPD.

—¿Qué tan lejos está la salida? —preguntó Ben, jadeando un poco, con el pelaje empezando a humedecérsele; el calor en esa salida era como un horno.

—Unos quince metros —respondió el tigre más alto—, no muy lejos.

—Vamos entonces —apremió el lobo.

Comenzaron a trotar por el largo camino de concreto reforzado, que por un lado ofrecía seguridad, pero por el otro acumulaba el aire dentro, únicamente saliendo por los ductos de ventilación que se repartían por el techo como una larga e infinita serpiente. Era ridículo, si aquel ducto los ventilaba, ¿por qué demonios hacía más calor que antes?

Llegaron a una intersección donde el pasillo se dividía en dos, izquierda y derecha, y un golpe de calor los azotó sin piedad, mareando un poco al lobo. Las respiraciones de todos ya podían escucharse por el esfuerzo que hacían.

—Hace un calor ridículo —comentó uno de los tigres, el bajo.

—Es por el ducto —explicó Ben, señalándolo, parecía que le dolía respirar. A Samuel le dolió mucho verlo así; ya de por sí lo cuidaba casi rozando lo extremo por aquella herida de bala que tuvo en el pulmón hacía tres años, como para que ahora pudiera tener daños por ese miserable aire caliente—. Debe estar absorbiendo el aire caliente de dentro y reconducirlo por las demás redes de comunicación. —Siguió con el dedo hacia la derecha, donde el entramado metálico del ducto se separaba aún más, pareciendo salir de una habitación con puerta roja—. Tal vez de allá.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —les preguntó Samuel a los tigres.

—Creo que la habitación del servicio. Un depósito, tal vez. Lo que sé es que ahí hay un no sé qué sobre una red de tuberías internas de la ciudad, cuando nos contrataron nos pidieron que tuviéramos cuidado en ese lugar. Si era mejor que no entráramos.

—¿Tuberías? —se extrañó Samuel.

Era extraño, porque tenía conocimiento que la red de tuberías internas de la ciudad se manejaban desde sus respectivas cedes. Es decir, las de aguas blancas y negras las administraban el Acueducto de Zootopia, así como las de electricidad por su respectiva empresa. Pero alguna que pudiera administrarse desde fuera… Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo como si en lugar de aire aspirara arena caliente, cuando cayó en cuenta de qué era.

La conexión de gas.

Recordaba vagamente de ello, puesto que lo vio en la Academia, hacía muchos años, pero si su memoria no le fallaba, las de gas tenían puntos estratégicos en la ciudad para controlar su esparcimiento y así evitar una intoxicación y envenenamiento masivo.

Ahora entendía a la perfección el por qué atacaron así: si el fuego se extendía e irradiaba el suficiente calor como para debilitar la estructura de la tubería, podría incendiar en un parpadeo todo el conducto y los daños a la ciudad serían enormes. Sin contar que si llegaba al depósito principal de gas la explosión resultante sería tan potente como para borrar del mapa una manzana entera.

Se volvió hacia Ben y le hizo un rápido resumen de lo que descubrió, para luego pedirle que se fuera y pusiera a salvo.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes? —le replicó él, soltándole la pata y llevándose ambas a la cintura—. ¿Cómo piensas que podría dejarte e irme?

—Estaré bien —replicó el lobo, abanicándose con la camiseta—. Tú no. Sal y respira aire… aire frío. —No se le ocurrió otra definición—. Sólo iré a ver si la red de gas está bien, echaré un ojo y me iré.

—Si es nada más un ojo… —Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta roja, tapándose la nariz y boca con el cuello de la camisa— entonces los dos podemos.

Llegó hasta la puerta, tres metros lejos de él, y tomó el picaporte. Samuel trotó hasta él, con un dolor molesto con cada respiración; mientras más cerca de la puerta, más subía el calor.

—No vayas a abrir la…

Llegó con el guepardo cuando este giraba el picaporte y abría; por instinto le pasó una pata por el pecho y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás, quedando él delante. Una posición protectora que por alguna razón siempre hacía con él.

Entonces el calor pareció morderle el rostro.

Sólo fue capaz de ver el destello azulado, rojizo y con tonos naranjas de la bola de fuego que vino hacia él y le lamió la cara. Samuel dio un grito ahogado, llevándose las patas al rostro, dándose golpecitos rápidos.

—¡Sam! —gritó Ben.

—Estoy bien —chilló. No. No lo estaba. Para nada. Pero no podía decir que se había quemado el rostro, que sentía como le estuvieran echando limón en una herida del ardor tan endemoniado que tenía, ni que no podía abrir los ojos porque le dolían—. Sólo… me descuidé.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Escuchó la voz de uno de los tigres. «Mal momento para quedar sin vista.»

—¿Hay fuego dentro? —preguntó Samuel, a la nada.

—Sí —titubeó Ben, con la voz quebrada—; del ducto de ventilación que conecta con el suelo hay una llamarada que está dejando el metal al rojo vivo.

—Fue eso entonces —murmuró, conteniendo un quejido, ¡cómo ardía!—. Al abrir la puerta el oxígeno de este lado entró de golpe, quemándose y aumentando el volumen del fuego, causando esa llamarada. Fui descuidado. —Respiró con un jadeo entrecortado. Agradeció que no aspirara aire con la sorpresa, porque hubiera muerto de una forma horrible. Las patas le empezaron a temblar—. ¿Hay algo peligroso dentro? —Intentó abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo el aire le picaba y no podía rascarse si no quería empeorar las cosas; veía todo difuminado, como tiza en una pizarra—. Algo cerca de unas tuberías negras. Lo normal sea que las de gas sean negras.

—Un tanque de propano —le respondió Ben.

Así que eso era; muy astuto. Con tanques de propano en el estadio habría explosiones secuenciales y cuando dicho tanque de ese lugar lo hiciera, la onda abollaría o rompería las tuberías que mezcladas con el calor, cederían fácilmente; y el fuego haría el resto. Un plan tan preciso como un reloj suizo.

—¿Pueden —jadeó— traerlo?

—Yo lo hago. —La voz de otro tigre.

Mientras oía al animal pasar a su lado, con sus patas Samuel fue tocando a Ben, contorneándolo hasta que encontró su mentón y acunó su rostro en sus patas.

—Ben, ¿cómo me ves? —le preguntó. El temblor le empezaba a subir por los brazos.

—Quemado.

—No bromees.

—No lo hago —recalcó—; estás quemado. El pelaje de tu rostro se volvió puntitos y la piel está rosa en unos lugares, roja en otra, y en varios puntos hay algo amarillo goteando. —¿Tan grave fue la quemadura que la grasa estaba al aire? No. No era por eso, dedujo, fue porque se llevó las patas al rostro por la impresión; ése fue su error—. Si no hubiera abierto la puerta…

—¡Ben, no! —le reclamó, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar; no tenía necesidad de ver, conocía ese rostro a la perfección. Cada mancha y ubicación—. Ni se te ocurra echarte la culpa, ¿bien? Mira el lado bueno: no fuiste tú.

—Pero Sam… —De nuevo aquel titubeo quebrado. En esos momentos un beso habría bastado para calmarlo, pero justo ahora no podía.

Al fondo, en el estadio, una tercera explosión los sacudió.

Un ruido de metal contra metal, como golpes torpes y tentativos, le llegó a sus oídos, seguido de un impacto y el monótono sonido de algo metálico rodando por el suelo. Varios segundos después, oyó el _shuish_ de un extintor.

—Debemos irnos —dijo uno de los tigres. Samuel se volvió, en un reflejo, mas sólo vio negrura.

—¿Y el tanque?

—¿No pretenderás que lo agarremos? Está al rojo vivo. —Una pausa—. Lo tumbamos en el suelo, y lo rodamos hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Además lo rociamos con el extintor al tanque y al ducto; ya no hay fuego, pero igual hay calor.

Se volvió hacia Ben, sólo un poco más calmado; un peligro menos. Ahora quedaba cómo se recuperaría de la quemadura.

—Ben, necesito que hagas algo muy importante —comentó.

—¿Qué?

Con cuidado, toqueteó su cuello y su pecho hasta que llegó al hombro, luego con un cariño delicado recorrió su brazo por completo hasta llegar a sus dedos. Le tomó la pata, entrelazándola con la suya; el temblor que el lobo tenía en las propias estaba subiendo hasta los hombros. Estaba entrando en shock.

—Guíame —le pidió, tratando de abrir los ojos, como no pudo tenerlos más de un segundo abierto, los cerró, sumiéndose en aquella oscuridad opresora, y que en momentos como esos, atemorizaba un poco—. No puedo ver, así que necesito que nos saques se aquí. Irás al frente y nos sacarás de esto, ¿bien?

No pudo verlo asentir o hacer algo, sólo sintió el tirón que éste le dio al empezar a caminar. Siguiéndolo, Samuel sonrió para sí, doliéndole la comisura de los labios y las mejillas, con una cosa en mente.

Al menos Ben estaba bien.

* * *

 **123 horas para El Renacer.**

Con varios cortes en sus brazos, uno relativamente profundo en el costado izquierdo y uno en la mejilla, Lourdes aún seguía en pie contra la leopardo de las nieves. Jadeaba, cansada; con las piernas a duras penas sosteniéndola. Aquella leopardo había dejado de pelear con su extraña postura de los Spetnaz, adoptando así una con la que pudiera defenderse bien de la de boxeo que Lourdes utilizaba.

Era inteligente, de eso no cabía duda.

Pero haber cambiado de postura, adoptando la de Lourdes, fue su error. James la entrenó para poder hacer frente a todo y, particularmente, la de boxeo era en la que mejor se desempeñaba y por ende a la que mejor le sabía los fallos; sería un insulto a su memoria que le ganaran en el mismo estilo en que peleaba.

Por su parte, pese a estar malherida, Natasha Krieg daba buena pelea. Varios cortes en el rostro, los brazos y el vientre la estaban debilitando poco a poco. Se podía ser un animal profesional en cuestión de pelea, pero no existe animal que pudiera soportar una continua pérdida de sangre como la que ella tenía; Lourdes había dado cortes en lugares que no la matarían, pero que sí la hicieran sangrar profusamente. El resultado era la leopardo de las nieves que tenía al frente, a pocos minutos de perder la consciencia.

Y ella lo sabía.

Sonreía con cinismo pese a saber que moriría dentro de poco, una vez se desmayara. Alzó los brazos, en guardia, a nivel del rostro, y atacó.

Lourdes vio que casi caía al tropezarse, aunque ese error en la ex-militar sólo le causara una sonrisa más amplia, al tiempo que lanzaba golpes y estocadas. La pelea entre ambas comenzaba a declinarse a favor de la antigua Gigante.

Natasha dio un recto con la pata que sostenía el cuchillo y Lourdes respondió interponiendo el propio; ambos metales chirriaron al chocar. La loba y la leopardo atacaron de distintas maneras con sus respectivas patas libres, mientras ella le dio un puñetazo a la mandíbula que la mareó un poco, Lourdes le conectó uno a las costillas que, por primera vez, la hizo gemir.

Eso le subió el entusiasmo, apartó su pata de su rostro y con la pata que sostenía el cuchillo le dio en el otro costado, causándole un corte. Otro quejido. Bien, aquello la alentaba a seguir. Con la otra pata la tomó de la nuca y la inclinó, para luego darle un rodillazo en la nariz, apretó su agarre y con la otra empezó a darle golpes en el estómago.

El primero causó un corte.

El segundo lo agrandó.

El tercero rebanó profundo en la carne.

El cuarto y el quinto ya le empaparon la pata de sangre, pero Lourdes no se detenía.

Sólo le bastaba recordar cómo quedó Rachel para tomar impulso para un nuevo golpe.

Cargó un poco hacia ella, su quijada se recostó sobre su hombro y con cada golpe, Lourdes sentía en su pelaje el suspiro de dolor que salía de los labios de la leopardo. La vio tratar de levantar los brazos, pero con un nuevo impacto, las energías remitían.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuántos les dio, quince, tal vez más. Sólo era consciente de aquel líquido carmesí y caliente en su pata. Entonces el peso de Natasha cayó por completo sobre ella, floja, como un muñeco de trapo.

Cayó de rodillas sin que sus piernas las soportaran a ambas y Lourdes se permitió bajar la guardia, suspirando agotada, cerrando los ojos por un momento… y entonces el corte llegó como un relámpago. Rápido y fuerte. Se llevó una pata al cuello y vio cómo poco a poco el pelaje se oscurecía como si lo metiera en agua.

Natasha, con esfuerzo, se movió y le susurró al oído.

—Vendrás conmigo. —Y la vio caerse de lado contra el suelo; con un hilo de sangre cayéndole por los labios. El cuchillo escapó de su pata y luego de un tintineo, se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

Maldijo mil veces a la leopardo por no haber muerto en el momento y haberle dado aquel corte en el cuello. Intentó quitarse la pata, pero el sangrado era interminable, se le escurría por el cuello y la mareaba, escapando con ella su vida.

No.

No podía morir allí.

La respiración se le hizo más pausada y el ritmo cardíaco, antes acelerado, se calmaba poco a poco. Se mordió los labios de la frustración; no podía morir, no iba a morir. Intentó gruñir y ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sólo había una orden en ella, relajarse y dormir.

Sueño.

La visión empezó a difuminársele por los lados, como los bordes quemados de una fotografía, y supo que por más que lo quisiera, de esa no saldría viva. De soslayo se percató del borrón que era su sangre bajando por su antebrazo y goteando en el suelo. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que morir ahora? Los ojos se le humedecieron. ¿Por qué cuando tenía a alguien a quien ver? No quería morir ahora, no sin antes ver el rostro de quien sería su nieto.

Abuela. Esa palabra parecía lejana, extraña; cuando procesó eso el día en que le informaron que Rachel estaba en estado se le hizo horrible, porque aún no entraba en la edad que consideraba una abuela tenía. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, esa idea tomó lugar en su mente, no se iba, sino que aumentaba, hasta que llegó a tomarle cariño al término. ¿Cómo sería Paul?, se había preguntado varias veces, imaginando un sinfín de combinaciones posibles de lobos; tal vez fuera del color de su hija, o combinado, o tuviera sus ojos. No sabía, y el lanzar predicciones le gustaba.

Ahora no podría.

No era justo.

«¡No es justo, maldita sea!»

Soltó el cuchillo de su pata libre, se lo llevó a uno de los bolsillos y sacó su móvil, lo encendió, marcó el número de Finnick y tecleó llamar.

Siempre le parecieron melodramáticos los animales que justo en su momento de muerte pedían perdón por lo que hicieron, le rogaban al dios en que creyeran les perdonara, o les entraba un sentimentalismo sin sentido; muchas veces cuando James la cuidaba y velaba por ella, se repetía, mientras veía morir a los que eran los esbirros del zorro y sus asociados morir en encargos, que ella no sería así. No tenía un dios al cual pedir perdón, siempre le pareció que aquello era para suavizar el golpe de que después de morir no había nada más, creía en que debía vivir en toda su plenitud, sin arrepentirse ni avergonzarse de nada. Incluso llegó a pensar en que moriría joven, sin nadie a quien hacer peso una vez abandonara el mundo.

Entonces James murió… y le pareció la razón más ridícula del mundo. ¿Por qué quien había hecho de figura paterna para ella decidió morir por un sobrino que se aparecía luego de tantos años? ¿Por qué dar la vida por él? Siempre supo que James era muy sentimentalista en lo que a familia se refería, y ella nunca convino en eso. No lo entendía.

Luego de eso, de perder al único animal por el que ella se preocupaba decidió no volver a sentir nada por nadie, para que ese dolor que sintió por James no se repitiera. Pero comprendió que la vida decide por ti antes de que siquiera pienses en esa posibilidad, porque cuando acompañó al sobrino de James con la coneja al hospital, se topó con aquel minúsculo zorro, serio, huraño y que parecía un animador de fiesta barata con aquel parche en el ojo.

Como sólo Nick y Judy podían ver a su hija, a ella le tocó quedarse fuera, y para no sentirse sola y aburrirse, decidió charlar con el zorro fennec. Al inicio fue un mutismo incómodo, pero de alguna forma empezaron a hablar de banalidades, y Lourdes terminó riendo con un chiste que Finnick le contó, uno tan sucio que rozaba lo ridículo, pero que la hizo reír igualmente.

Mientras más lo conocía más le agradaba Finnick, por aquel exterior rudo y terco, tan terco que a veces le daba un zape de vez en cuando, las veces que se lo merecía, aunque en el fondo tenía emociones. Algo escazas, pero las tenía. Al igual que ella. Tampoco había pensado en el amor, esa cosa era muy dulce, melosa y azucarada para su gusto, mas supo que éste la atrapó en sus zarpas cuando se sorprendió al aceptar una salida con Finnick.

Aquel primer beso que fue más bien a causa del alcohol, o aquella primera vez que fue cuando decidieron «compartir la renta de un apartamento porque como Finnick recién salía del hospital, no podía pasársela en su camioneta», o cuando por fin decidieron contarle a Nick y Judy que eran pareja. Cuando adoptaron a Rachel; sus primeros pasos, cuando la escuchó llamarla «mamá» por primera vez. Y las veces que ella los hizo sentir a ambos, Lourdes y Finnick, orgullosos.

Ahora, esforzándose por respirar, con aquel jadeo cada vez más débil, mientras oía el tono en altavoz de su móvil, pudo entender a James y por qué murió por salvar a Nick. Era su familia, no tenía más ciencia que eso; tan simple como un golpe al mentón. Por la misma razón Hipólito se desvivía con Clitio para lograr dejarle todo lo que tenía a su hijo, que después supo era aquel zorro esposo de Trivia, y que ésta, era la sobrina de Clitio. Interesante hilo de sucesos.

—¿Bueno, Enci? —Era Finnick, y su voz denotaba, tras su grueso tono, preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? En las noticias dicen que hubo una explosión en el estadio de Sabana, y no podía contactarte, ¡¿por qué demonios apagaste el móvil?!

Lourdes sonrió, al tiempo en que, sentada en el suelo, se tambaleaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Unir los labios para decir una simple palabra le parecía un esfuerzo imposible.

«Dile a Rachel que la quiero. Agradécele a Nick lo que hizo por mí; a Judy por aconsejarme sobre cómo cuidar a Rachel. Visita la tumba de James y llévale rosas blancas, sé que le gustaban porque eran las favoritas del animal que amaba. Dile a James que lo mataré si deja que le hagan más daño a Rachel. Pero sobre todo, Fin... »

Jadeó y musitó a la vez que caía hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias.

No le dolió cuando su rostro tocó el suelo, sólo podía sentirse en calma. No tenía nada por qué arrepentirse.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿Encélado vs Neit?

¿Jeannette y Dan vs Malik?

¿La escena Samín?, pobre Samuel :v

¿El final de Lourdes?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	23. XXII: Elegía

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Cómo no voy a saber? Yo soy fan de los Simpsons, es de Rafa xD Jajaja, bueno, Dan puede permitirse un poco de acción vengativa, después de todo son por los cubitos de hielo; por los cubitos todo vale, incluso entrar en guerra con dioses :v Y pues... ¿qué te puedo decir? Nosotros no te malinfluenciamos, sólo sacamos lo que está dentro de ti :v Es como introspección, pero a la inversa xD Bueno, para mí fue algo parecido, la verdad; pero nada grave, tengo tratos con la trabajante del padre de Fran (la muerte) para que no me lleve aún :v ¿Por qué si no le pago en Ocs? lskjdfljdsflsdjajajaja xD Ella no está muerta, siempre que la recordemos jajaja y pues, esa era la idea, es decir, como ya había salido de todo bien parada, ¿por qué esta vez no? Ah, claro, el nieto, ¡pues a tomar por culo! Eso le dará más condimento a su muerte; y murió :c jajajaja, lugar en el infierno por esto, lo sé xD Bueno, como buen camello, aquí tengo otra dosis sñdlfñsdf xd. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Llegaste a tiempo para dejarla jajaja xD Bueno, sabes que me gusta hacer el suspense para que se disfrute mejor jaja. Y con la frase de Trivia, veo que notaste el guiño a que otro moriría, y no precisamente Malik jajajaja xD You know xD Jajaja, ¿lo dices por experiencia, no? Y sí, es lo peor :v Me ha pasado también xD Y sí, arde que jode (mucho), y con respecto a Samuel: no, no perderá la vista. Sólo una cara quemada, nada grave :v Oh, ¿quieres que te siga sorprendiendo? Tu tranquilo, quiero ver tu reacción con este cap, sobre todo el final xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Justo en el corazón de pollo con aquella narración :') Conociendo a Finnick, es probable que llegue a eso, como puede que no. Lo que sí, esa escena me gustó mucho xd. Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Oh, ¿enserio has leído todos mis fics? Vaya, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado la muerte de Lourdes, y pues, puse mucho empeño en ello, además de que la música me ayudó bastante. De verdad, gracias por comentar eso. Gracias por leer.

 **Sfan01:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, lo sé, nene, lo sé.jpg. Me alegra que te haya pegado en el cora, esa era la intención cuando la maté xD. Gracias por leer.

 **4ndr3w:** gracias por leer. Pues, ya comenzaron. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Con todo el cap: **"Pianist in tears"** de Nobuyuki Tsujii

* * *

 **XXII**

 **Elegía**

 **123 horas para El Renacer.**

Hacía ya tiempo que no veía un caos como aquel. No podía parecerse a los enfrentamientos que había vivido con Zanahorias, porque aquellos no tenían punto de comparación. El golpe a la mansión de los Olímpicos o a Bellwether en aquel edificio eran simples, dos puntos, ellos y sus contrarios. Este suceso era distinto: animales corriendo asustados, refugiándose de las ondas de calor que destilaba el estadio cuyas llamas se lo iban comiendo poco a poco, otros varios con quemaduras leves que eran atendidos por los paramédicos de los distintos centros hospitalarios de la ciudad, o aquellos animales que exclusivamente era atendidos por la Cruz Roja por las heridas tan importantes que tenían. Sólo le podía venir un recuerdo a la mente: cuando ambos, Nick y Judy, pelearon contra Afrodita en Burrows, hacía tantos años.

Sin embargo, en ese tiempo, en aquella riña, no se percibía lo que ahora, ese miedo pululando entre las masas. Aquella neblina del temor y la incertidumbre. No hallaba qué hacer en esos momentos, no era como Judy, quien apenas se bajó de la patrulla desapareció rumbo a los demás animales que salían del estadio, indicándoles hacia dónde dirigirse y gritando pautas que se perdían en el aire y muy pocos escuchaban.

Era realista, en esos momentos lo que menos importaba para los que huyen es dónde está cada cosa. Lo único que hay en la mente es sobrevivir. La siguió e imitó, gritando hasta casi quedarse afónico, atento y tomando por los hombros a Judy y moverla bruscamente cuando ella, en su intento de querer ayudar, no se daba cuenta de algún animal que venía hacia ellos descabritado y asustado.

Un rinoceronte pasó tan cerca de los dos que Nick reaccionó por instinto, apartándola, y cuando la gran forma se apartó de su campo de visión, vio a un guepardo mirando el lugar, ubicándose, siendo seguido por dos tigres y un lobo. Samuel se cubría el rostro con una pata, como si se protegiera de un sol intenso. Sintió cómo Judy se salía de sus patas y corría dando pequeños saltos inconscientemente. La siguió.

Nick inspiró profundo cuando vio el estado de Samuel. El rostro tenía un aspecto extraño, puesto que no tenía pelaje en el mismo; lo que había quedado del pelaje eran puntos negros casi pegados a la piel quemada, unas partes se veían rojas, otras rosas, y en otras, unas extrañas líneas de algo amarillo le brotaban.

—¿Qué sucedió dentro, Samuel? —preguntó Judy, elevando la voz para sobreponerse al griterío de los animales y el estruendo de las sirenas tanto de bomberos como de policía y paramédicos.

El lobo trató de hablar, pero parecía sufrir por sólo intentarlo; Benjamín, parpadeando para volver en sí y poder apartar la vista de su novio, volvió en sí.

—Estábamos en el concierto cuando vimos la primera explosión —relató Ben; la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, así como a Samuel y a los tigres que intentaban hacerse pequeños y desaparecer de la vista. Lo intentaron, aunque cuando dieron un paso atrás Judy los señaló en una clara advertencia de que no se movieran, sin siquiera molestarse en apartar la vista de los ojos del guepardo—. Pensamos que era parte del número, pero entonces Gazelle se fue junto con unos cuantos de sus bailarines y… —Mientras más contaba, más rápido hablaba, notó Nick— entonces vino la segunda y nos dimos cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba. Intentamos huir y… y Sam quedó así.

—Calma, Ben —jadeó entrecortadamente Sam, con los ojos cerrados; se volvió hacia donde estaba Judy. Tal vez, pensó Nick, ubicándose por la voz—. No sé cómo iniciaron la primera explosión, pero lo que sí sé… —Jadeaba mucho, costándole seguir— es que era un plan ideado con detenimiento. Tenían un tanque de propano en las tuberías del gas que se interceptan bajo el estadio; un control de válvula.

—De esa manera —continuó Judy, especulando—, si el tanque explotaba dañaría la tubería y el gas se colaría. Y con el fuego… —Se llevó una pata a los labios.

Nick comprendió su reacción. Si el gas se colaba por la explosión, el fuego se adentraría en la tubería y todo el mapa de conductos hasta llegar a uno de los depósitos centrales de la ciudad, generando una explosión abrumadoramente potente. Fue ahí cuando comprendió lo que Samuel les había dicho referente al _Libro de Amduat_ ; la Octava Hora, un río de fuego.

Al fondo, los bomberos conectaban mangueras a los hidrantes en las aceras, más la que el camión tenía anexada al tanque portátil de éstos, intentando aplacar las llamas que se comían entero el estadio sin contemplación. Sin mediar palabra alguna, Judy se dio media vuelta y fue hacia los animales.

Entre tanto, el vulpino le indicó a Benjamín, que sostenía la pata de Samuel sin percatarse de ello, que se dirigiera y lo llevara al módulo de la Cruz Roja, instalado en el sitio, el cual atendía a los heridos de gravedad. Ben asintió y con un tono cariñoso como cuidadoso, le decía a Sam que soportara el aire. Nick había sufrido quemaduras simples en su vida, por lo que sabía que éstas ardían con cualquier cosa, y era muy molesto. Ahora bien, tener una quemadura en todo el rostro debería ser tortuoso.

Se dirigió a los tigres y les indicó que fueran hacia donde estaban las patrullas, porque puesto que habían ayudado a Samuel y Ben y presenciado lo que el lobo relató, debían testificarlo para corroborarlo. Sin muchas ganas, convinieron y se retiraron.

Mientras veía a Judy guiando a los bomberos hacia dónde apuntar los chorros de agua, el móvil en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar. Lo sacó y vio que era Finnick, y que tenía ya tres llamadas perdidas de él. Deslizo el dedo por el patrón táctil y contestó; al hacerlo, el fennec casi sale por la pantalla y lo devoraba vivo del grito que dio, sin embargo, su voz tenía un matiz que le escuchaba por primera vez: miedo.

Fueron unas rápidas palabras, atropelladas; pese a su sorpresa, se concentró en lo esencial. Finnick dijo que había intentado comunicarse con Lourdes, porque ella había intentado localizar desde que se reunió en su despacho y hablaron, a la leopardo de las nieves, que fue ella quien lo llamó después, y que aunque contestó y esperó respuesta, sólo escuchaba el ruido de fondo de la ciudad.

—Nick, óyeme bien, debes encontrarla. —Su respiración agitada casi le quemaba el oído—. Ella es muy arriesgada, no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, sólo lo hace. Algo como tu coneja. Sé que ella estaba mal por Rachel, ambos lo estamos, pero por los dioses, Nick, tienes que encontrármela viva, ¿estamos claros? No la quiero ver en un ataúd, no ahora precisamente.

—Calma, hermano —dijo, sintiendo una impotencia por no poder prometerle algo de lo que no podía estar seguro—, la encontraré, ¿bien? Te lo prometo.

Con una extraña sensación en la nuca, deslizó el dedo y colgó la llamada, guardándose el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa de policía, cerca de la placa. Inspiró y soltó el aire, despacio, varias veces, tratando de serenarse; por instinto se llevó su pata a su anillo, el anillo de James y que sirvió como anillo de bodas. Tenía un peso emocional enorme. En ese momento el anillo de oro le pesaba como si fuera de plomo, se lo giró varias veces; esa era su propia forma de calmarse cuando los nervios empezaban a ganarle partido. Algo que como policía no podía permitirse.

Tiempo después, Nick no sabía a ciencia cierta cuántos minutos porque su mente estaba en una especie de limbo, a veces se sabía ayudando a animales a recuperarse de la histeria colectiva, o guiando a otros hacia los módulos de ayuda, y a veces dejándose embargar por aquella sensación de que algo inminente iba a pasar, mas no sabía qué; su teléfono le vibró en el pecho. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo tomó y constató que le había llegado un mensaje, uno de Van der Welk.

«Nick, tenemos al animal que atacó a mis hijos. Dale gracias a tu consuegra que le ayudó a mi Solecito a encontrarlo. Ah, sí, también creo que necesitamos un equipo forense, el cuerpo es muy pesado.»

Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho ambos? Bueno, plantearse eso era estúpido, era obvio que tanto di Regno como Van der Welk hubieron matado al animal, sin embargo, sus ojos quedaron cautivos de la segunda oración del mensaje: «Dale gracias a tu consuegra que le ayudó a mi Solecito a encontrarlo», ¿ayudarla cómo?

Y entonces, tan rápido como un dardo, la forma de poder encontrar a Lourdes le vino a la mente. Ella tenía su móvil consigo porque Finnick le dijo que ella fue quien lo llamó; podía rastrearla. No sería muy difícil, nada más tendría que entrar a la base de datos de la ZPD mediante la aplicación que todos los oficiales adquirían una vez entraban al cuerpo, cuyo número y clave de ingreso son la serie grabada en su placa y su código numérico en la policía, ingresar el número de su cuñada en el buscador de la ciudad y esperar a que la señal se emitiera. Simple.

El tiempo de espera se le hizo eterno una vez introdujo todo lo necesario, habían pasado treinta segundos de triangulación y aún seguía buscándola; todo muy avanzado tecnológicamente en algunas áreas, pero el rastreo de llamadas y números seguía igual que hacía veinte años. El celular dio un pitido doble y un punto rojo con la locación apareció en el mapa de la ciudad: estaba en un edificio a tres calles de allí.

Sus pies empezaron a avanzar antes de que su cerebro mandara la orden a los mismos, encaminándose al lugar. No era normal que ella estuviera en ese sitio con una situación tan delicada como la que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que sólo había dos posibilidades.

Y rogó, Nick rogó por Finnick, que ella nada más estuviera inconsciente.

* * *

 **104 horas para El Renacer.**

El día parecía burlarse de ambos, porque a diferencia de los anteriores, largos, pesados, sombríos, el de hoy era hermoso en toda su extensión. Un cielo azul, sin nubes, con un sol brillante, pero no demasiado; la temperatura justa, ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor; un aire que se colaba por las ventanas y refrescaba el salón. Un día ajeno a lo que sucedía tras las puertas dobles de madera de aquel salón.

Habían pocos animales en el funeral de Lourdes Howlin: Finnick, Nick, Judy y sus hijos, así como algunos animales de la jefatura que querían presentar los respetos al animal que pudo parar a uno de los que estaba poniendo la jefatura de cabeza. Leo y Luke estaban con sus respectivas parejas, sentados al fondo con cara pétrea, camuflando bien lo que sentían. Jason, por algún motivo, se mantuvo en la puerta del salón, como un guardia, inclusive llevó una de las sillas y se sentó allí, viéndolos con detenimiento; Finnick no comentó nada, pero aquel niño era raro. Esas rarezas que si no se monitorean, se tuercen. Nico vino por poco tiempo, le dio las condolencias, intentó abrazarlo, pero el fennec con una mirada le dejó en claro que ni se atreviera, y después se marchó, argumentando que debía cuidar a la que era su novia, quien estaba en el hospital. Hazel y Annabeth estaban cerca del ataúd, llorando como magdalenas; él sabía que Lourdes tenía tratos con ellas, cosas de hembras.

James no dio signos de aparecerse, y más le valía al zorro no hacerlo, Finnick le dijo que no se le ocurriera dejar sola a Rachel.

—Ahora está inconsciente, mocoso —le gruñó— y ella necesitará a alguien cuando despierte. El golpe será muy fuerte.

Las horas después de que Nick le llamó para avisarle que encontraron el cuerpo de su esposa desangrado con un corte en el cuello, en la azotea de un edificio, fueron caóticas. Extensas como años luz. Finnick estaba agotado física y mentalmente, tanto por el papeleo que tuvo que hacer para que la morgue le diera el cuerpo ya embalsamado, como para que una funeraria le concediera los servicios. Fueron muy pocas las que estaban dispuestas a dar un servicio sin anticipación, pero nada que Nick o Judy no pudieran resolver con sólo mostrar sus placas y aplicar la suficiente presión.

Las patas le picaron cuando recordó lo cerca que estuvo de desahogar la ira retenida con Nick. La coneja horas antes de que fueran al velorio, le comentó la abrumadora similitud que tenía con Nick, porque había pasado por las etapas del duelo demasiado rápido, tanto que no parecía sano. Finnick se acomodó la corbata mal colocada de su traje, mientras uno de los policías de la ZPD, una loba roja acompañada de una gacela de andares masculinos, ingresaban y saludaban a Judy con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Suspiró profundo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo que estaba pasando era real; malditamente real. No era que hubiera pasado las etapas de un solo golpe, tanto él como Nick se habían blindado tanto contra el mundo que llegó el momento en que no pudieron salir, de ahí el por qué pareciera que superó la muerte de Lourdes. Pero sabía a la perfección que los verdaderos golpes vendrían cuando no sintiera aquel calor reconfortante al otro lado de la cama, no oír su acompasado latir o sentir su pelaje contra la mejilla. Aquella compañía, aunque sin mucho diálogo entre ambos, importante, saber que tenía en quién apoyarse.

Ahora, como el humo muriente de una fogata que es disipado por el viento, lo había perdido.

Dolía.

Maldita sea, era como si le hubieran sacado todo, cosido y arrojado, vacío y sin alma, al mundo para que viera cómo se pudría en su soledad.

Se sentía como las estatuas que hay sobre los nichos, inmóviles, sólo para adornar el lugar y darle un ambiente más suave a todo lo que sucedía. Veía a los pocos animales entrar, pasar cerca del ataúd, luego ir con Finnick darle sus respetos, éste le gruñía un aporreado gracias y eso era todo. Cuando ya terminaron los honorarios, con una señal le indicó a Nick que terminaran con todo lo más pronto posible.

Así pues, el zorro rojo y la coneja le indicaron a los empleados del servicio que procedieran a la cremación. Éstos, dos osos, cargaron con el féretro y se encaminaron seguidos de los demás animales hacia una furgoneta negra, con adornos plateados, como barandas sobre la pintura del auto, y lo introdujeron en el mismo.

Finnick los siguió, subiendo a uno de los autos, negros también, que estaban en el contrato de servicio de la sepultura.

Llegaron al cementerio de la ciudad, específicamente donde reposaba el que fue el padre de Lourdes (de crianza, aunque padre de todas formas) y tío de Nick. No bajaron la pequeña cuesta que los llevaba a las tumbas, sino que tomaron una desviación hacia una zona, delimitada por azulejos color caoba; una explanada de poco más de quince metros cuadrados, en cuyo centro se alzaba un horno con fachada de ladrillos rojos e interior industrial, cuya chimenea se alzaba casi dos metros y medio del suelo, decorada con una bóveda agujereada para que el humo ascendiera y saliera.

El calor cuando comenzó era insoportable, tanto que decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar. Se pasó al puesto que estaba en la entrada del enrejado cementerio, era un multiuso, sin embargo, lo que más destacaban a la venta era flores. Flores de todo tipo, color y tamaño, desde rosas a girasoles, de tulipanes a hortensias. Se detuvo un momento, recordando una vez que la acompañó a ese lugar, y vio que Lourdes con mucho empeño había comprado unas rosas blancas y las colocó en la tumba de quien Finnick supuso, era su padre. Nunca se le dio por ir a dicho sitio, sólo verla desde lejos, porque a él, quien no tuvo una familia a quien visitar, no le interesaba inmiscuirse en ello. Además, sabía respetar la intimidad de la loba.

Ladeó la mirada y vio la columna de humo negro que se elevaba en espiral al cielo, y con un gruñido compró unas pocas. Se mantuvo un momento en duda de si comprar o no una cajetilla de cigarros, pero recordó con dolorosa claridad cómo Lourdes, los primeros meses en los que empezaron a salir, le había pedido, de aquella manera tan peculiar que tenía ella, casi como una orden camuflada, que intentara dejarlo. Compró uno, y un encendedor; uno no lo mataría, sólo lo relajaría. No lo mataría más de lo que ya estaba por dentro. Con rosas en pata y cigarro y encendedor en el bolsillo del esmoquin, se dirigió a ver la tumba del padre de Lourdes para hacer tiempo. A pasos rápidos bajó la cuesta y llegó a la tumba, que para su sorpresa, eran tumbas dobles. Se agachó y dejó las flores sin tanta parafernalia, Finnick no era especialmente delicado en esos aspectos. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera delicadeza después de todo. Miró con curiosidad la inscripción de junto y alzó las cejas por la sorpresa.

«Teresa Wilde y James Wilde.»

Sabía que James era el tío de Nick y padre de Lourdes, ¿pero podría ser que esa Teresa fuera la madre de Nick? Nunca le preguntó, y en definitiva no lo haría ahora. Se anotó tocar el tema después, tenía que saberlo. Con un cuidado nada natural en él, abrió la rejilla del nicho junto al sepulcro de James, donde dejaría las cenizas de su esposa. Con un suspiro pesado se levantó y se quedó inmóvil al oír el suave quebrar de la grama al ser pisada; moviendo una oreja, ladeó la vista, topándose con uno de los hijos de Nick, su sobrino.

La blancura de Jason resaltaba como un espíritu entre las tumbas, unas de mármol, otras como un pequeño mausoleo, otras siendo simples lápidas grises, lo único que lo hacía ver normal eran los motes marrones en las patas y orejas. Tenía la misma cara de siempre, simple y sin emociones identificables, e iba con una especie de libreta en la pata.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —le dijo Jason, como si nada.

—¿Llorar? —Finnick rió con desgana—. No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Jason ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo con interés. Finnick hizo un pequeño mohín, la forma de ser de su sobrino era extraña, y eso que había visto muchos animales en su vida. Era como si lo escaneara con rayos X.

—Es raro que no hayas llorado —le dijo, con tranquilidad—. Los animales cuando pierden a alguien lloran. Es normal.

—Yo no, Jason. —Se llevó la pata al bolsillo de la chaqueta del esmoquin, sacó el cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—La abuela Bonnie dice que llorar está bien —comentó—. La lluvia nunca se equivoca.

—¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?—Dio una calada, la retuvo sintiendo el cosquilleo en el pecho y lo soltó a tiempos lentos.

—No lo sé. —Jason tomó un lápiz de su bolsillo y lo giró tres veces en su pata, una en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y dos en el sentido contrario—. Pero es raro no verte llorar.

—Nadie merece las lágrimas de otro, y quien las merezca, no te hará llorar —se limitó a decir—. Aunque… —agregó luego de otra calada, con una sonrisa retrospectiva, recordando los momentos que vivió con Lourdes, o las risas tontas que le sacaron tanto ella como Rachel cuando la loba era pequeña— supongo, las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor.

—¿Cómo puede una lágrima ser una sonrisa? —preguntó su sobrino, y Finnick suspiró un poco de humo. Era un crío aún, no podía entender aquella profundidad.

—Lourdes está muerta, Jason, y nada que haga la hará volver. Llorar no servirá de nada.

El pequeño conejo negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo está. —Finnick lo miró con curiosidad. «A ver con qué sale ahora», pensó—. Mientras digas su nombre y la recuerdes, seguirá viva. Aunque la estén quemando allí arriba.

Sorprendido, el fennec le dio la última calada al cigarro para tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo con fuerza, apagándolo.

—¿No eres muy joven para decir eso, poeta? —bromeó.

—No soy tan joven, tengo once. Y no soy un poeta.

Se acercó a él, con el pulgar hizo presión en su dedo medio y lo liberó, dándole un pequeño chorlito, un golpecito, en la frente al conejo. Se le había olvidado lo peculiares que son los niños.

Y sin decir más nada, emprendió la subida hacia el crematorio, donde por la densidad del humo que ascendía, faltaban horas para acabar. Jason lo seguía, sumido en su mutismo y ojeando su libreta. Al ver unos garabatos en ella recordó que Nick le contó sobre que Jason, que era como su reencarnación en conejo de cuando era chico, por lo único que mostraba interés era por el arte en general.

Tras todo el dolor, se sorprendió pensando en qué se interesaría su nieto.

Se giró el anillo de casados en su pata izquierda, copiándole el gesto a Nick, sonriendo por dentro. «¿A que tú pensaste lo mismo, Enci?»

Jason tenía razón, aunque no lo dijo de la manera correcta, sin embargo, la idea era la misma: seguirá viva siempre que la recuerde. A Finnick aquello le pareció un poco tonto… ¿cómo podría olvidar a la animal que le cambió la vida?

* * *

 **98 horas para El Renacer.**

Con cuidado cerró la puerta del cuarto de Lune, apretando el collar con la llave que cargaba al cuello. No se había separado de ella desde que la sacó. Incluso Carla llegó a sentirse _extraña_ cuando se duchaba y no sentía el frío metal reposando en su esternón. Inspiró profundo, apretando la correa del bolso de medio lado que había tomado de Lune, donde tenía la pistola eléctrica, la de fuego y la tranquilizante, reglamentarias de ella.

Todo se había torcido de una manera que _la_ estaba haciendo dudar. Se suponía que sólo tenía que dejarse capturar para conseguir información, así era el plan de Greco. El giro de los acontecimientos estaba fuera de su control, necesitaba pensar. Sabía que las emociones que nacieron por la loba le nublaban el juicio, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más empezaba a darle igual el plan.

Intentó reprimir esa vocecita en su cerebro de que estaba traicionando la memoria de Alastor, con aquel comportamiento. _Ella_ le dio su palabra de seguir hasta el final, ambos compartían ese pensamiento de que todo necesitaba un cambio, pero la tarde de este día, cuando acompañaba a Lune en aquel crematorio, fue cuando sus demonios internos empezaron a causar estragos.

Se llevó una pezuña al rostro e hizo pinza en su entrecejo, respirando con lentitud para centrarse; no se podía echar para atrás ahora. No después de todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué murió a quien están incinerando? —le hubo preguntado Carla a Lune, en el cementerio. La había acompañado por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con ella, de estar ahí a su lado después de la herida que tenía.

—Murió deteniendo a la autora material de la explosión del estadio —le contestó Lune. Carla se había quedado sin responder, dándose cuenta de que nada más quedaba ella de los cinco.

El plan del lobo negro iba lento pero seguro, indetenible. Sólo faltaba _ella_.

—Lo que logré oír de otros policías es que la mató por vengarse de lo que le hizo a su hija. —Lune había suspirado.

—Es extraño —comentó Carla, viendo las enormes volutas de humo negro ascender.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó la loba, durando más tiempo del normal en sus ojos. La gacela juró que en ese sitio estaba haciendo calor, un calor que nada tenía que ver con la cremación.

—Murió por su hija, sin dudarlo un momento… Es algo que toma su tiempo decidir. No es sencillo marchar a la muerte, cuando sabes que el riesgo de no salir vivo es alto. —Lo sabía por experiencia propia; cuando fue débil y no pudo mover un músculo para salvar a su tía de aquel zorro.

—Porque es una madre, Carla, las madres son altruistas por naturaleza. Velan por sus hijos aún si eso significa morir.

—¿Pero por qué ellos están calmados? No los he visto llorar, o alguna reacción normal de una animal que ha perdido a alguien. Ni la coneja, ni el zorro, ni el fennec. Parecen de piedra.

—Porque… tienen experiencia.

—No comprendo.

—Son fuertes. —Y no dijo más nada, como si aquello fuera palabra sagrada.

Carla no preguntó tampoco, no quería que terminara descubriendo el debate interno que tenía, ni las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza. No le cabía en la mente eso. Cuando se pierde a un ser querido es normal enojarse, llorar, patalear, negárselo, maldecir al destino por haber arrebatado a ese animal; no estar impertérrito como si estuvieran enterrando a un pez mascota.

Y le parecía estúpida la razón por la que la loba murió. ¿Qué iba a por Neit? ¿Qué importaba aquello? Sabía por Greco que la leopardo de las nieves era obsesiva compulsiva, lo que tarde o temprano le dejaría una grieta por la cual la ZPD podía rastrearla y apresarla, era cuestión de tiempo. Pero estaba el factor personal. La hija de la loba fue herida por Neit; la venganza estaba en su sistema. No podría razonar.

Fue imbécil al haberse lanzado a los brazos de la muerte por decisión propia. Ridículo.

El recuerdo de su tía le inundó la mente, cómo aquella noche en Sabana Central ella casi estuvo rogándole porque se escondiera y no diera muestras de vida si no quería morir, le entregó un arma que en ese tiempo le pesó como una tonelada y con un beso en la mejilla le apremió a esconderse. _Ella_ no consiguió sitio, por lo que a falta de tiempo se escondió en un basurero, por suerte vacío.

Esa memoria estaba grabada a fuego en su alma por la simple razón de que ella hubo muerto para protegerla, le entregó el arma sabiendo que al hacerlo sería presa fácil de sus perseguidores. A través de la trampilla del basurero observó con impotencia y un miedo que le congelaba la sangre paulatinamente, restringiendo sus reacciones, sonidos y movimientos, cuando dos osos polares la redujeron y tomaron por los brazos. Una vez la apalearon hasta que lo vieron propicio, un zorro rojo apareció con una daga que tenía una letra G grabada en el mango y se la enterró en el vientre. Repitió la acción varias veces y con un gesto de la cabeza le dijo a los osos que la soltaran.

Al retirarse y dejarla allí, desangrándose y con una paliza, su tía murió. Treinta minutos después cuando salió y fue a verla, el cuerpo estaba helado contra el pavimento, con un grueso hilo de sangre cayéndole por la barbilla y la sangre de su estómago manchando el suelo, en un charco que iba aumentando su radio.

Carla apretó las pezuñas, tragándose el recuerdo y sacudiendo la cabeza para alejarlo.

—Son fuertes porque velan por los suyos sin dudarlo. —suspiró Lune y vio en sus ojos algo, tal vez pensó que su reacción al recuerdo de su tía se debía a la forma en que la loba murió. Aprovechando eso, Lune le tomó la pata con disimulo—. No dudan si para protegerlos o salvarlos deben volverse igual a quienes deben perseguir y atrapar. No hay rencor u odio más grande, Carla, que el que un familiar siente al saber que otro hirió a alguien importante para sí. Por eso los malos atacan a la familia, porque duele más que a una misma. El golpe o te derriba o te fortalece. Y si te fortalece, ten por seguro que se volverán peor que el demonio que deben cazar.

—El mundo necesita a los malos —comentó Carla, recordando quiénes mataron a su tía y porqué—, para mantener a raya a los más malos.

—Mejor no lo pude haber dicho.

Carla en ese momento le apretó más la pata a la loba roja, sintiéndola cerca. Sintiendo en su piel la calidez que ella emanaba con solo estar ahí, con hablar. Las emociones en su interior eran un caos controlado que amenazaba con desbordarse. ¿Por qué se sentía _segura_ con ella? Esa seguridad que le transmitía una imbatibilidad contra el mundo, que nada _la_ derribaría. Jamás habló con nadie sobre cómo su tía terminó muerta, los tratos que ella hacía, ni las turbias relaciones que mantenía. Sabía que no era un ángel del cielo, mas a Carla eso no le importaba. Ella le acogió y le aceptó sin reparos, como era, y la quiso por ello.

No podía hablar de quién fue su tía.

Greco lo supo muy por encima, contándole que la asesinaron y _ella_ buscaba venganza, pero que Leonzález usó su caso para mejorar su campaña y el animal a quien iba a matar, colaboró con la ZPD en la captura de otro. Para cereza del pastel, aquel zorro murió en esa colaboración.

Había quedado sin objetivo y con un motivo que ya no tenía sentido. No podía vengarse de un muerto. Sin embargo, fue Alastor Greco Inval quien supo encaminar ese motivo a uno más general. Con su plan, su idea y su método. Y le hubo parecido bien. Perfecto.

¿Entonces por qué ahora tenía ese aleteo en el pecho, pausado y en calma, con Lune al recordar aquello? No tenía ese odio o ideal de Inval… sólo era _ella_. _Ella_ y Lune. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le contara su historia? ¿Quería estar con ella tanto como para contársela?

¡Demonios, claro que quería! ¡Lo quería tanto que dolía, le quemaba en el pecho!

La quería.

Cuando fue consciente de eso, en el momento en que aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente, supo que era momento de alejarse, despejarse y poner fin a todo de una buena vez.

Ahora, en la sala del departamento de Lune, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por abandonarla con la herida tan delicada que tenía, soltó aire y se pasó una pezuña por el rostro. Ya lo había decidido.

Llevó una pata al pomo de la puerta principal cuando escuchó esa voz que le pareció de un ángel; uno que tenía un ala lastimada.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó.

Carla no se movió, el corazón se le congeló en un bloque en el pecho que intentaba latir. No quería eso, no quería que ella la viera irse. Todo menos eso.

—Sí —respondió, con la voz muy gruesa, gutural. Se forzaba para no verla y que el intento de camuflar su quebrada voz se derrumbara.

—¿Por qué?

—Debo. —Se limitó a responder al rato.

—Eso no es respuesta, Carla. —El tono autoritario de la loba le dejaba en claro que para ella también era duro verla ahí en el portal; sabía que si se iba no tendría permitido volver. Las dos eran muy fuertes como para ceder y mostrar debilidad—. ¿Por qué te marchas?

—Lune, por favor…

Alzó la vista, encontrando a la loba con un pijama muy escaso, un short y un topless. La gacela se mordió el labio, sus ganas de irse estaban en pelea con las de quedarse y arrancarle las prendas a ella en un parpadeo. Respiró lentamente. «No puedes sentir eso por alguien que no siente lo mismo, Carla. Madura. Tienes algo más importante qué hacer.»

La vio cruzar los brazos por sobre el pecho.

—Dime por qué tienes que irte así, como una ladrona. — _Ella_ tuvo el valor de alzar la mirada y encontrar esos azules oscuro, _viéndola_ en un acuerdo tácito. «Dime tu motivo y te dejaré ir sin problemas».

Pasó saliva, _tensa_.

—Lo siento, Lune —murmuró metiendo la pata en el bolso de lado.

Sacó la pistola eléctrica, apuntó y disparó. Le pareció que con los electrodos que surcaron el aire el metro y medio que las separaba, lo hacía también una parte importante de _ella_. Aquellas dos joyas azules la miraron con tristeza.

No con reproche, sorpresa, incredulidad u odio.

Sino tristeza.

Carla dio dos zancadas y abrazó a Lune fuertemente, de una forma en que no había abrazado a nadie en muchos años y cargó con su cuerpo. El efecto del voltaje en ella no sería dañino, mucho menos mortal, aunque sí la inhabilitaría al menos por un minuto, dos máximo. Ese era tiempo suficiente. La colocó con delicadeza en el sofá, le quitó los electrodos, guardó el arma en el bolso y se lo alzó al hombro.

Inspiró profundo y espiró sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Lune, delineándole el rostro y deteniéndose en los labios. Con una pata, le rozó la mejilla.

—Lo siento, de verdad —murmuró, acercándose a ella y reposando su frente con la de Lune—. No puedo decirte el porqué, pero debo irme. Esto es el adiós; gracias por todo lo que hiciste, y lamento no haber sido _sincera_ desde el principio. Nada pasó como lo tenía planeado.

Se separó, le dio un beso rápido en la frente y caminó a la puerta.

—No me busques, por favor; no lograrás encontrarme.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó las escaleras del edificio al trote, con sus pezuñas resonando con un _tap_ , _tap_ , _tap_ , por los escalones. Una vez llegó a planta baja abrió la puerta y la noche la abrazó como una vieja amiga.

Encaminándose a su destino, se llevó una pata al pecho y apretó la llave que pendía del collar. Esperaba que de verdad Lune no la buscase, porque dentro de poco todo terminaría.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿El velorio?

¿El final?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	24. XXIII: Décima Hora

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Crees que todos estaban locos? Pues sí, sí lo estaban jajaja xD En eso no hay duda, muchísimo más barata. Yo no es que odie los funerales, pero no me gustan, siento que es raro ver a un muerto así; es decir, el muerto murió, si no lo viste o trataste en vida, ¿de qué sirve verlo de muerto? Además de que me dan grima los ataudes. Pues sí, lo dejo así :'v Bueno, quien sabe si el zorro la capta, si no, pues se le derretirá el cerebro en este cap, lo que será un espectáculo para ver xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Esta música que recomendé es también op, sólo escuchala xD Bueno, ¿qué sería de Nick sin Judy y Judy sin Nick? Ambos hubieran muerto hace raaato xD Bueno, con respecto a eso, no me gustan los entierros. Se ven tan... claustros... Prefiero las cremaciones o las sepulturas a la antigua, el cuerpo "pelao" y la tierrita encima, y si se puede, plantar un árbol encima. Sin ataudes. Me dan grima .'v alskdjlskjdasd Ni tanto, sólo es un momento tío-sobrino, cofcofalegoríaaJamesyNickcofcof :'v Jajaja, tranquilo, entenderás en este cap todo. Todo. xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. ¿Qué esa no era una canción de Tercer Cielo? Creo. Me suena. Y dioses, ¡cómo combina con este cap!. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Con todo el cap: **"Air"** de Hans Zimmer

* * *

 **XXIII**

 **Décima Hora**

 **89 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7:02 am.**

Las ganas de arrancarse el pequeño tubo que iba del tanque de oxígeno a su nariz estaban alcanzando proporciones insanas. Aquel _shis_ , _shis_ , con cada respiración, como si fuera un balón desinflándose, le irritaba. Por lo general lo ignoraba, pero ahora, con más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, su paciencia estaba al límite. Y los vasos de papel vacíos de café regados por el enorme escritorio de tres metros de largo anexado a la pared de informes, no ayudaban a reducir su ritmo cardíaco y consiguiente irritación.

Los sedantes de Rachel estaban empezando a remitir el día de ayer, la enfermera le avisó que los mismos no dañaron al pequeño, aunque existía el riesgo de un parto adelantado. Además, le indicó que era probable que necesitara un tiempo en rehabilitación para utilizar de nuevo los músculos faciales. No se vería afectada gravemente en cuestiones motoras, por lo que comer estaba asegurado, mas hablar, era otro tema.

Por su parte, cuando se fue a revisión, el doctor Fawkes le indicó de nuevo que no se estresara o esforzara para que el pulmón pudiera sanar con relativa rapidez.

¡Ja! No estresarse. Estaba que la sangre se le cuajaba en las venas. Toda la miserable noche, luego de que lo echaran a patadas del hospital después de las horas de visitas (cómo envidiaba en ese sentido a Nico y su falta de presencia, porque sólo le bastaba con colocarse tras la puerta y la enfermera no repararía en él), se la pasó en informes, manteniendo el ataque al servidor que sostenía en aquel limbo a su spyware. Más de veinte computadoras de mesa en ello, las dos portátiles propias, la de su padre, la de su madre, y la de los tres novatos que se unieron al caso. No recordaba los nombres, y no le importaba ahora.

Veintinueve ordenadores al unísono en el mismo despreciable limbo y nada lograba derribarlo. Sí, se _lenteaba_ horrores, pero no lo suficiente como para abrir un bache y salir. Tal vez unos más, quizá con algunos más lograría resultado. Con la pata temblándole un poco por la brutal cantidad de cafeína en su sistema, tecleó en un parpadeo el comando en su propio ordenador portátil para abrir un segundo escritorio y comenzar un segundo ataque. Era una especie de ordenador fantasma, que serviría a la perfección, pero forzaría demasiado a su laptop.

El sonido de los _fan cooler_ de la computadora portátil sonaron como pequeños vendavales, gritando por intentar aplacar el calor de los que estaban siendo presas. James le dio varios golpes toscos con la pata abierta al teclado de su computador en un intento de hacer que se enfriara. El café y la falta de sueño lo estaban afectando.

El calor del mismo se le colaba por las almohadillas de las garras de los dedos, y un constante, _bip_ , cada siete segundos no ayudaban a que su ánimo mejorara.

—No te me vas a dañar, pedazo de piedra —gruñó de forma ininteligible—, llevas conmigo mucho como para que te jodas por una simple recalentada. —Otro pitido—. Vamos, aguanta, cacharro.

El código binario de los intentos de abrumar el servidor abarcaban por completo todas y cada una de las pantallas de los veintinueve computadores, mientras James con una pata intentaba romper las leyes de la física, o como mínimo sus nervios, intentando lograr llegar al síndrome de túnel carpiano, mientras tecleaba con una pata y con la otra daba otro sorbo de café.

Podría acabarse el mundo, pero que no se quedara sin café. Aquella bebida era un don y una maldición para el rendimiento de cualquier criptólogo como él en esos momentos. Otro _bip_ de su laptop y un bufido que faltó poco para ser gruñido.

Las secuencias numéricas de unos y ceros empezaron a desplazarse más y más rápido, el calor de su ordenador era cada vez más, y consecuentes pitidos en las demás computadoras lo volvían loco. De improvisto la puerta de la oficina de informes se abrió, dejando colar la luz fluorescente del pasillo. Al verla, James quedó momentáneamente ciego.

—¡Ciérrala! —chilló—. No veo.

—Tú eres el hijo de Hopps —comentó una voz.

Poco a poco, superando las chiribitas, James enfocó a un tigre blanco que lo miraba con lo que parecía sorpresa. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—¿Tú no eras Arsh… Ar…?

—Aschersbelen —le ayudó, con un tono de alguien a quien está acostumbrado a corregir su nombre—, pero dime Archer. Por cierto, ¿llevas aquí toda la noche?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, Shere Khan?

—¿Shere qué? —se extrañó. James hizo un gesto con la pata para dejar el tema.

—Sí, llevo desde ayer aquí. Estoy a punto de lograr mi cometido. Sólo necesito ti…

Su frase se vio interrumpida de golpe cuando, como si fuera un evento paranormal, todas las computadoras, al mismo tiempo, emitieron tres pitidos secuenciales. Dos agudos y uno grueso. _Bip_ , _bip_ , _bup_. Ambos, zorro rojo y tigre blanco, ladearon la mirada hacia la imagen que el proyector conectado al ordenador portátil de James mostraba en una de las paredes libres de la oficina grupal.

Con una fuerte carcajada, el vulpino señaló victorioso, y con la pata temblorosa, a lo que aparecía debajo de la secuencia en cuenta regresiva de números.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó, victorioso—. El bastardo de Inval programó una puerta trasera. —Se volvió hacia Archer—. Tú, ve a por mis padres, les dará un infarto de la alegría cuando vean esto. —Inspiró, bajando su animosidad un poco—. Por cierto, Archer, gracias por la idea del _MMO_.

Con un asentimiento, el tigre bajó como un rayo.

James se giró hacia la imagen, alzó su pata y miró la hora en su muñeca. Las siete de la mañana, más de doce horas en ello, sin embargo, valieron la pena, porque debajo de la cuenta regresiva, del tamaño de un tablón de anuncio, parpadeaba un texto sencillo.

 **97: 58: 04**

 **SÓLO EL JUEZ LOS SALVARÁ AHORA.**

 **INTRODUZCA CLAVE DE ACCESO: _**

* * *

 **89 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7:09 am.**

Al abrir los ojos, deseó no haberlo hecho, estaba emocionalmente destruida.

Hacia las tres de la mañana es cuando su cuerpo dejó de tener los espasmos por el choque de la pistola eléctrica. Luego, recostada en el sofá, con un dolor enorme en el pecho, replegó sus piernas contra sí y se las abrazó, ignorando las gruesas puntadas de dolor del hombro herido.

El frío de la madrugada se metió por la ventana, abrazándola y comiéndosela viva, sin importarle que por dentro se sintiera usada y desechada. Con pereza Lune se había levantado y se fue a su cuarto, se metió en las sabanas de su cama y cerró los ojos, queriendo olvidar. Era duro que el animal de quien se había dado cuenta, amaba, la traicionara de esa manera.

Con la única calidez de su gruesa manta hubo pensado qué posibilidad alentó a _la_ gacela a hacer lo que hizo. De irse. De atacarla. No se sintió tan mal porque se fuera, si era su decisión, ella no podía interponerse, así no funcionaba el mundo, sin embargo, fue cuando _ella_ levantó la pata con la pistola eléctrica y disparó que sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado, sacado y pisado el corazón; todo frente a sus ojos.

Ahora, con la manta cubriéndola por completo y la luz del sol colándose por la ventana rota de su habitación, Lune frunció el ceño. Dolía, sí, mas eso no impediría averiguar sus motivos. Estuvo pensándolo mucho, y se sorprendió el que casi no sabía nada de Carla. Sólo que era género fluido, que su tía la aceptó así y por ende vivió con ella, y que ésta murió. Más nada. ¿Cómo se pudo haber enamorado de alguien de quien no sabía casi nada importante?

Peor, ¿cómo pudo tener a alguien así en su casa?

Apretó las patas en puños y respiró profundamente varias veces, acumulándosele el calor bajo la manta. No importa la tristeza y dolor que tuviera por dentro, una cosa era segura: daría con Carla sí o sí, y para ello, primero debería investigar a la gacela.

Se apartó de un movimiento amplio la frazada y se levantó de un brinco, obviando el dolor del hombro y dirigiéndose así como estaba, con una pijama corta, hacia su ordenador portátil. Lo abrió y encendió, una vez que apareció la «nube azul» de Windows, ingresó a la web y entró en la página de la ZPD.

Ingresó en el registro de los oficiales, el cual les permitía exclusivamente a ellos acceder a documentos o registros que necesitaran siempre y cuando no estuvieran en las cercanías de la jefatura. Colocó su nombre, apellido, el código de su placa y su código numérico como policía. Una vez dentro de la base cliqueó dos veces sobre los archivos de informes y fue al buscador:

 **BUSCAR: CARLA BLAIR**

Luego de pocos segundos, aparecieron, para su sorpresa, dos archivos. El primero y más reciente era de Carla, y el segundo era de otro animal que tenía el mismo apellido que _ella_. Ignorando el segundo, suponiendo que era de un animal sin relación con la gacela, porque el que otro tuviera el mismo apellido era normal, entró en el de _ella_.

Estaba limpio. Ridículamente limpio. La única mancha que podría haber tenido era la de agresión a un oficial, que fue cuando le dio la patada, pero como Lune hizo aquella jugada para retirar cargos, su expediente, aunque estaba en la base como registro, se encontraba limpio.

Hizo pinza sobre su entrecejo y suspiró con lentitud, anonadada de que no hubiera nada. Era entendible puesto que ella le limpió el expediente al sacarla de la cárcel anticipadamente para que no presentara cargos contra la jefatura, pero de ahí a que no apareciera la información personal en el perfil de la base una vez se crea el expediente, era muy raro.

«Parece como si sólo se hubiera materializado en la ciudad.»

«Nada pasó como lo tenía planeado», recordó _ella_ dijo. Ahora, ¿por qué? ¿Planear qué? Inspiró y soltó el aire con lentitud, sopesando qué le había ocultado Carla, y por qué razón se marchó de esa manera. Si hubiera querido irse, con sólo decirle _la_ hubiera dejado.

Enrollaba la sábana con su dedo y la desenrollaba varias veces, con la laptop apoyada en sus piernas, mientras ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. No podía saber sus intenciones si no le conocía a fondo, eso era algo básico que enseñaban en la Academia en cuanto a perfiles criminales: «Para predecir el futuro de un sospechoso, debes conocer su pasado».

Sin embargo, ¿cuál era el pasado de Carla? Lo único que tenía de ella era que se llamaba Carla Blair, era una gacela y más nada.

Llevada por la curiosidad, deslizó su dedo por el sensor de la computadora y cliqueó el segundo archivo, el de una tal Rebeca Blair. Al contrario del de Carla que cargó al instante, éste duró poco más de quince segundos para abrirse.

Era un informe detallado sobre la vida de Rebeca Blair, quien para su sorpresa también era una gacela. Una que se parecía endemoniadamente a Carla. No, pensó, negando con la cabeza ante la posibilidad que ideó. Sin embargo, al ver que la gacela estaba dada de baja le vino una idea a la mente. ¿Qué Carla no le había dicho que a su tía la habían matado?

Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose ese recuerdo de la mente, primero debía leer el expediente y luego hacer conclusiones.

Le pareció curioso el hecho de que Rebeca Blair fue una diseñadora de moda y gurú de la belleza. Creadora de varias líneas de moda tanto casuales como de gala, se había ganado el respeto internacional como una de las mejores diseñadoras del país, y fue una sorpresa que procediera de la cosmopolita ciudad de Zootopia. Dinero tenía por cantidades enormes, aunque Lune empezó a sospechar que tanta riqueza no podía provenir del negocio de la moda; mucho menos en tan poco tiempo que llevaba en el mismo.

Lo siguiente que leyó, le aclaró el panorama. Resultaba ser que la gacela era miembro de una organización criminal llamada Los Olímpicos, conformada por doce miembros establecidos y un décimo tercero oculto. Dichos miembros tenían un alias como identificación, haciendo alusión a los dioses del panteón griego, teniendo Rebeca Blair el alias de Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza. «Como anillo al dedo el alias.»

Rebeca, o Afrodita, se especializaba en la trata de blancas en la organización, planificando secuestros de hembras hermosas así como blancos selectos por clientes exigentes. Trata que fue desmantelada por Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde en un operativo donde hubo un enfrentamiento en Burrows que más tarde los guió al escondite. No se detallaba mucho sobre ello, sin embargo, en el adjunto de su muerte, se detalla que fue encontrada en Sabana Central, con una puñalada en el estómago. El siniestro se le atribuyó a un ajuste de cuentas al grupo criminal rival de Los Olímpicos: Los Gigantes.

Ambos casos, Olímpicos y Gigantes, le sonaban a Lune, ya que fueron nombrados en la Academia, sólo que de pasada. Presionó el hipervínculo que tenía la palabra Gigante y una ventana secundaria se abrió, dejando un archivo sobre la organización criminal.

Era igual a los Olímpicos en cuestión a los alias. Mientras que unos hacían alusión a los dioses griegos, los otros a los gigantes griegos que entraban en guerra, la Gigantomaquia, contra los dioses. «Es demasiado elaborado como para ser fortuito», pensó Lune. Y tenía razón, porque al seguir hondando en los archivos, dio con que los líderes de las respectivas organizaciones eran hermanos. Nada menos que con el apellido Wilde. Y de éstos, el líder de los Gigantes colaboró con la ZPD para destruir a los Olímpicos.

Eran el padre y el tío del subjefe Wilde, respectivamente.

Una teoría empezó a hilarse en la mente de Lune. Según las palabras de Carla, su tía había sido asesinada, y tal vez, ella fuera Afrodita. Lo que quería decir que era su _sobrina_ , ¿era posible? «¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que eso sucediera?» Se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiente que amenazaba con quebrarse, pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía. _Ella_ le dijo que la Alcaldía usó su caso y no le dio la justicia que necesitaba, lo que encajaría a la perfección con el escenario, ¿cómo le darían justicia si el animal al que quería ajusticiar estaba muerto y colaboró con la policía? La ZPD no sería tan imbécil como para atacar la pata que le ayuda, sumado al hecho de que si se hacía público en ese tiempo que tanto sobrino como tío eran policía y mafioso, se hubiera desatado un caos.

Suponiendo que tenía razón. Suponiendo que James Wilde, líder de los Gigantes, matara a Rebeca Blair, Afrodita, eso no soldaba todos los puntos; su teoría cojeaba. «A ver, digamos que hasta ahí tengo razón, ¿qué tendría que ver eso con que Carla se marchase, y más aún con un plan?»

La luz de la mañana se coló por la ventana rota, formando raros brillos, como un prisma, en el aire. Un escalofrío le caló los huesos. «Si miras mucho tiempo al abismo, el abismo verá dentro de ti», recordó había dicho Carla. Aquella idea que le llegó era aterradoramente posible: ¿cómo se tornaría una mente lastimada, con rencor, decepcionada y deprimida por la pérdida de un familiar? Tantas emociones negativas, deseos de justicia que nunca se llevaron a cabo no terminarían en nada bueno. Era una bomba de tiempo.

«Por eso los malos atacan a la familia, porque duele más que a una misma». Si Carla no pudo obtener la justicia de James, ¿qué le impediría obtenerla del subjefe Wilde? Sumado a tantos años oscuros, ¿qué le impediría no formar un plan para matar a Nick Wilde?

—No, Lune —se dijo—, es demasiado tirado del pelaje como para ser real. —Se quedó en silencio un rato—. ¿Pero y si lo fuera?

Si lo fuera, su teoría cojeaba por otro lado. ¿Cómo ella llevaría a cabo eso? ¿Con quién lo planearía?

—¿Por qué no lo habría hecho hace años? —se preguntó con un murmullo—. No es como si estuviera esperando el momen…

Oh, por todos los dioses…

Se centró en los momentos en que Carla apareció en su vida. Fue poco después de haber iniciado con el caso de Inval, que incluía aquella locura con las similitudes de la mitología egipcia. E Inval había demostrado ser un animal con una planificación horrorosamente precisa, sumado a una manipulación excepcional al haber logrado unificar animales tan dispares como una ex-soldado, un traumatólogo y un psicólogo. ¿Y si hubiera reclutado a Carla?

No. No podía ser. Todos los animales representaban un aspecto predominante de la mitología, según sus alias en las fotos del diario del doctor Zury Nassar que el hijo de la jefa Hopps llevó a la jefatura. La precisión militar de la diosa de la guerra, la violencia del dios del caos, y la medicina con el dios lunar. Carla no calzaba en ninguno existente.

Abrió una pestaña del buscador de internet y buscó una lista detallada de los dioses de dicha mitología para confirmar. Luego de varios minutos, encontró uno que parecía darle una bofetada al rostro…

—¡No puede ser!

* * *

 **89 horas para el Renacer.**

 **7: 18 am.**

Carla había pasado la noche en uno de los departamento de Greco que, como el predijo, no revisaron ni encontraron. Todo por el simple hecho de que no estaba registrado a su nombre, sino al de la que se lo arrendó y que él utilizó como un segundo almacén. No de cosas llamativas, mas sí para guardar cosas. El contiguo, había sido revisado por la ZPD y _ella_ no ingresó a éste para no dejar algún rastro que la ligara a sí _misma_.

El tiempo que pasó en dicho lugar, meditó sobre si lo que hacía estaba bien. No tenía idea de qué efectos tendría Osiris en los animales, sin embargo, el que sea el final de muchos animales, tal como le había dicho, era algo seguro. ¿Estaba dispuesta a matar a muchos animales por complacer un capricho? ¿Aún si dentro de esa tanda de animales está Lune?

Lune.

Había intentado sacársela de la mente, pero aquellos ojos azul oscuros que la veían con tristeza cuando la dejó en el sofá luego de darle el choque eléctrico, la perseguían sin cesar. Sentía esa mirada en la nuca, en el cuerpo entero.

Con las atenciones de ella en la cabeza, la sensación del pelaje en sus pezuñas cuando la vendaba, aquel aroma tan relajante que tenía, la forma en que sonreía de vez en cuando, como si fueran muy suyas aquellas expresiones, Carla tomó una decisión de la cual no se arrepentiría. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó un móvil y salió del departamento, arrojó la llave hacia la calle y se encaminó hacia destino.

Una vez en el sitio, se detuvo y alzó la mirada al obelisco, se acercó y pasó la pata por su superficie. Ignorando los grafitis que había en el mismo, se centró en la pluma tallada que había en éste y sin apartar la pata, con la otra sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y entró en una aplicación. Era una especie de GPS que le daba las ubicaciones de los demás obeliscos, marcados con puntos amarillos. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo funcionaban los mismos, sólo recordaba lo que Alastor le explicó cuando le dijo cómo llegar con Osiris, y que _ella_ sería la que lo activaría.

Fue tocando los puntos amarillos y una ventanilla se abría, donde pedía una contraseña para activar unos transmisores en los demás. «Tú sabrás cómo colocar nuestros alias, Carla», recordó le había dicho. Lo pensó, porque si erraba en uno, la ventana se cerraría y los transmisores se bloquearían.

Decidió colocarlos en cuanto a las especies habitantes en los demás ecosistemas, en el del obelisco de Distrito Forestal colocó «Anubis», por ser un lobo; en el de Sabana Central, «Neit», por ser una leopardo; en el de Tundra, «Jonsu», por ser un reno; en el de Sahara, «Seth», por ser un lince; y en el del Centro, donde estaba _ella_. Rogó internamente no embarrarla con Seth, sin embargo, como su alias era el dios del desierto, lo vio propicio.

En la pantalla de su celular, los puntos amarillos cambiaron a color verde y la aplicación se cerró sola.

Carla esperó que algo sucediera, mas nada importante pasaba. «Los obeliscos te guiarán». Ajá, pensó, ¿pero cómo? El sol que iluminaba causaba que las sombras de los objetos se proyectaran por el suelo, algunas cortas, otras largas, otras finas o anchas, y entonces lo comprendió.

Sombras.

Una de las partes del alma en la mitología egipcia. Uno de los rasgos de Anubis.

Dio varios pasos atrás y se percató de que la sombra que el obelisco proyectaba en el suelo parecía apuntar a un almacén pequeño. Carla se quedó mirando la edificación, era de un piso, con la pintura exterior cayéndose como cáscaras de huevo y con una puerta simple, de madera, y junto a esta, una persiana metálica baja.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se encaminó hacia el lugar. Una vez frente a éste se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta y se podía entrar como si fuera su propia casa.

—No creo que Greco haya hecho el lugar tan obvio —murmuró mientras entraba—. Es demasiado arriesgado.

Se ubicó por el lugar, al menos, lo que pudo, porque no había algún sistema de alumbrado. Era sólo un cuarto de cuatro paredes de hormigón con una escalera que descendía en una de ellas. Se acercó a ésta y empezó a bajar los peldaños uno por uno, sintiendo el repiqueteo de la llave en su cuello.

Al llegar al fondo encontró otra puerta de madera, precedida por una reja metálica. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Se llevó una pezuña al collar, lo sacó y se mantuvo mirando la llave. «¿Será posible que abra la reja?» Se quitó el collar e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

Intentó girarla, lográndolo con una facilidad pasmosa. Abrió la reja con un chirrido y al girar el pomo de la segunda puerta, dio con un pasillo con una simple bombilla fluorescente y que en el fondo había una puerta de metal, gruesa, como la de un banco.

—Inteligente —dijo para sí, caminando hacia la tercera puerta—; al parecer tan simple y común nadie sospecharía, y quienes entraran al salón y vieran la reja, no les interesaría entrar. Es tan simple que es estúpido. Oculto a plena vista.

En la puerta metálica, al igual que en la caja fuerte de los clientes del banco, había un pequeño tablero electrónico en con el mismo mensaje:

 **¿QUIÉN GUIARÁ AL JUEZ?**

Esta vez, con una seriedad de piedra, _decidida_ , tecleó la contraseña:

 **ANUBIS**

Los sonidos de descompresión de la puerta se escucharon como un silbido y ésta se abrió un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para que una fría brisa se colara del cuarto al pasillo. Carla la abrió, y dentro observó una maquinaria, tanques, un complejo sistema de tuberías que salían de un tanque industrial, y una computadora con varios monitores en una mesa de trabajo con una cuenta regresiva.

«Así que esto es Osiris», pensó, viendo que en el tanque industrial, con un vidrio para ver su contenido, se divisaba una bolsa de plástico del tamaño del puño de un oso, de un color negro y de aspecto frágil. No había agua dentro. La bolsa se mantenía unida a la base del tanque por una cuerda que parecía hecha de papel de arroz y flotaba gracias a una suave corriente de aire caliente, según lo dictaminaba los dígitos en uno de los monitores de la computadora.

En la parte superior del tanque salía una única tubería de lo que parecía ser titanio, que se ramificaba y perdía por el pequeño cuarto, unas salían por el techo, otras se hundían en el suelo. «Un agente que se esparce por aire.»

Con un suspiro se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio, llevó las pezuñas al teclado, apartó unas hojas que había sobre este e introdujo su alias. Instantes después, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla, informando de que en la jefatura de la policía, habían accedido a la puerta trasera de Osiris.

* * *

 **89 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7: 25 am.**

Judy estaba que se subía por las paredes de la sala de informes al ver que no podía hacer nada. Sólo estaba sentada en la mesa oval, en el centro de la misma, viendo cómo a un lado suyo, en la mesa empotrada a la pared, Archer, el tigre blanco, Batigne, la tigresa, Lewis, el león, Dan, Meloney y para su sorpresa Sabrina, intentaban descifrar el código que aparecía en la imagen que el proyector emitía.

La coneja se quedaba admirando la imagen y lo que aquellos caracteres significaban. La posibilidad de terminar con todo y cerrar ese caso de una vez por todas.

 **97: 38: 42**

 **SÓLO EL JUEZ LOS SALVARÁ AHORA.**

 **INTRODUZCA CLAVE DE ACCESO: _**

James estaba sentado en la mesa oval también, con su ordenador, que era el que estaba conectado al proyector y emitía la imagen, masajeándose las sienes, intentando descifrar la clave de acceso. Nick, a su lado, le colocó una pata en el hombro, y al ella verlo, éste le sonrió en un apoyo tácito.

Se sentía horrible no poder hacer nada. Si hubiera sido un caso como los Olímpicos o la SPQR que era de acción y búsqueda, hubiera sido coser y cantar. Sin embargo, este era más que todo, inteligencia y deducción pura.

—Repito —dijo Judy a los demás—: ¿a nadie se le ocurre quién sea el Juez además de lo que sabemos? Osiris era el que presidía el tribunal de la Duat, mas es demasiado fácil.

—Exacto, _má_ —asintió James, con un silbido del tubo de oxígeno. Las ojeras que tenía se veían por sobre el pelaje—. Inval no cometería ese garrafal error.

—No puede haber sólo un dios —alegó Nick—. Las mitologías antiguas se caracterizan por tener varios, e incluso repetir aspectos. En la griega, por ejemplo, el amor es tanto de Afrodita como de Eros, Agaphe y Filia. ¿Por qué en la egipcia sería distinto?

Hubo un murmullo del joven zorro rojo y la sala se sumió en silencio, sólo roto por el _tap_ , _tap_ , _tap_ , de los teclados.

—La clave debería ser algo que Inval no pudiera olvidar —comentó Sabrina, en su silla de ruedas. Al pequeño Jaune lo dejaron al cuidado de Nico en casa de Nick y Judy; internamente la coneja rogaba que su hijo no dejara incendiar la casa por cuidar a una cría—. Algo sencillo de recordar.

—¿Cómo recuerdas algo con facilidad si haces tantas cosas a la vez? —quiso saber Meloney.

—Debería… —Dan pareció contener la respiración—. El anillo.

Judy quedó un instante en blanco y luego recordó el anillo que habían recuperado del cuerpo de Inval. Aquella inscripción en el mismo: «¿QUIÉN GUIARÁ AL JUEZ?», parecía propicia. Era una pregunta, ¿pero y si ése fuera el código?

—Nick —le pidió a su esposo—, quiero que vayas a mi despacho, llames al laboratorio y preguntes si tienen algún resultado. Una vacuna o algo, o si al menos dieron con la composición de molecular de Osiris. Rápido, te necesito aquí cuanto antes.

Con un asentimiento, él se bajó de la silla y salió.

Suspirando, la jefa de la policía se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿Crees que Van der Welk tenga razón? —le preguntó—. Ellos, Van der Welk y Vicario, localizaron el cuerpo de Inval y éste tenía un anillo con una inscripción grabada. «¿QUIÉN GUIARÁ AL JUEZ?» ¿Puede ser la contraseña?

Llevándose una pata al cuello, James pareció meditarlo.

—Puede ser —dijo—. Es factible, necesitaba recordarla por si quería…

—Tenemos un problema —vociferó Batigne, con un deje asustado en la voz—. El servidor perdió las defensas.

—¿Y cuál es el problema en ello? —preguntó Judy.

—Que dicho servidor era una capa, encubría algo más.

—Mejor dicho, varias cosas más —agregó Archer, fastidiado y estresado—. Unos virus.

—Un virus no es nada de qué preocuparnos —intervino James, mirando hacia los animales en las computadoras—. Desvíenlo hacia la ZPD y que el sistema de antivirus de la sede lo destruya. Simple.

—Es que no es sólo un virus, hermanito —gruñó Meloney—. En la CIA nos topamos con uno de estos malnacidos y aquí hay más de diez.

—No me digas que es…

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? Tenemos un _gusano_.

James se pasó las patas por el rostro.

—Por los dioses, lo que me faltaba.

Judy mantuvo la calma, no era el momento de desquebrajarse por un contratiempo. Ella era la jefa, ella tenía que ser la que siguiera en pie para todos.

—¿Qué un gusano no es un virus entonces? —preguntó Sabrina.

El zorro rojo resopló asqueado.

—Los virus tienen cadenas de mutación. Esto no.

Con calma, para no alterar la situación, Judy preguntó.

—Entonces explícate, ¿qué está pasando? Pensaba que era un virus.

James respiró hondo y miró a Judy a los ojos, esos azules como los de James, el tío de Nick de quien venía el nombre de su hijo, dejaban claro un enorme cansancio y una sensación de derrota que ella desplazaría como sea.

—Mamá, los virus se reproducen. Crean clones. Son presumidos y estúpidos, egomaníacos binarios. Paren más deprisa que… —Se detuvo en seco y tosió—. Se reproducen mucho, volando. Ésa es su debilidad. Puedes liquidarlos si sabes que están haciendo. Por desgracia, este programa carece de ego, no necesita reproducirse. Tiene la cabeza despejada y concentrada. De hecho, cuando haya logrado su objetivo, lo más probable es que cometa un suicidio digital. Es un kamikaze de los invasores informáticos y algo increíblemente molesto de resolver. —Hizo un gesto teatral con la pata, como si le enseñara lo que los mataría—. Eso, es un gusano informático.

—¿No es un término muy mundano? —comentó Dan.

—Por eso mismo. Un gusano no tiene nada de estructuras complejas, sólo instinto: comer, defecar, reptar. Eso es todo. Sencillez. Sencillez letal. Hace aquello para lo que está programado y luego muere. —Sonrió con ironía—. Muy adecuado, en medicina los virus más antiguos, y por tanto más básicos, son los más difíciles de matar.

—¿Y para qué está programado este gusano, James? —inquirió Judy.

—Lo ignoro. Lo que sé es que si las defensas de ese servidor murieron, es que alguien lo está manipulando. No puedes programar eso. Estamos en una partida contra alguien al otro lado de esos números, si lo dejamos ganar… Bueno, ya saben. Morimos. Dudo que sea alguien con la astucia de Inval, tal vez sólo derribó el servidor para que el gusano pudiera hacer lo suyo.

—¿Puedes detenerlo?

—No lo sé. Todo depende de qué hubiera pensado Inval al crearlo.

—¿Cuánto nos queda? —preguntó Nick, en la puerta; luego se volvió hacia ella—. Acabo de oír todo, y en el laboratorio no tiene nada sobre Osiris. Están investigando.

La coneja apuntó a la proyección. **97: 30: 13.**

—¡James —vociferó Meloney—, revisa tu pc, mandé las órdenes de ejecución del programa! ¡Echa un vistazo!

El criptógrafo asomó la mirada a la pantalla y luego se pasó una pata por la frente.

—¡Ay, dioses! —exclamó James—. Inval… ¡Bastardo!

* * *

 **97 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7: 34**

Lune trotaba hacia la plaza del Centro, donde había un obelisco. Las ubicaciones de los demás las sabía porque el hijo de la jefa Hoops les había entregado unas fotos a la ZPD de una investigación extraoficial que ellos hicieron.

Tenía el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, por adrenalina y furia.

Todo había calzado con una insultante precisión.

Cuando buscó la lista de dioses de la mitología egipcia, dio con uno que la dejó sin habla: una diosa que llevaba el equilibrio de todo, la armonía, lo blanco y negro, el caos y el orden, la verdad y la mentira, la justicia.

Blanco y negro.

Aquellos dos colores le rebotaron en la mente, porque recordaba de la secundaria aquella particularidad interesante. En la antigüedad se asignaban esos colores a la mujer y el hombre, respectivamente.

Femenino y masculino.

Y no podía ser coincidencia que Carla fuera género fluido.

Ahora entendía el plan.

Carla apareció con una casualidad inaudita ante la policía poco después de que el caso iniciara, congenió con Lune y ésta, como toda una imbécil, la llevó a su casa para evitar una demanda a la ZPD, y estuvo siempre allí. Silenciosa, aunque la ayudaba y apoyaba siempre. Se fue ganando su confianza poco a poco, para que ella le hablara de sus días en la jefatura, y Lune como toda una tonta, cayó.

¿Qué necesidad había de robar información si quien te lo contaba era una policía?

El metal frío de la pistola en su cintura, contra el pelaje que no estaba vendado la centraba, le ayudaba a controlar un enojo naciente, ácido y venenoso. Carla la utilizó a su antojo. Era una simple herramienta.

Ella era Maat.

* * *

 **97 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7: 36 am.**

—¿Qué pasa, James? —exclamó Nick, asustado.

La forma por la que hubo reaccionado su hijo le dejó en claro al zorro que no eran noticias maravillosas lo que tenía, sino que era grave. Muy grave.

James se pasó una pata por la frente, estaba pálido tras el pelaje.

—¿Crees que podamos hacer un PEM en la ciudad o causar un apagón?

—Explícate, James Piberius Wilde. —El tono de Judy hizo dar un respingo a los tres zorros familiares de ella, Nick, James y Meloney. Estaba molesta—. Te sorprendes, y no nos comunicas qué pasa. Nos tienes al vilo.

—Lo siento, _má_ —dijo—. Este gusano no se caracteriza por un ciclo degenerativo normal. Funciona como un ciclo selectivo. En otras palabras, es un gusano con gusto.

Nick abrió la boca para hablar, pero Judy con levantar un dedo, lo acalló.

—Casi todas las aplicaciones destructivas borran un banco de datos —continuó—, pero ésta es más compleja. Borra sólo los archivos que caen dentro de ciertos parámetros.

—¿Quieres decir que no atacará a _todo_ en general? —preguntó esperanzado Lewis, el león—. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —estalló James—. ¡Es malo! ¡Es jodidamente malo!

—¡Calma! —ordenó Judy—. ¿Qué parámetros está buscando el gusano?

—Operativos —respondió su hijo—. Más que todo de la empresa de ventilación de la ciudad.

Nick sintió como si el piso dejara de existir. Los distintos ecosistemas de Zootopia se mantenían gracias a un delicado y bien orquestado sistema de ventilación, con una precisión suiza. Un sistema que se administraba en el Centro de la ciudad y que mantenía los demás ecosistemas funcionando para que los respectivos animales pudieran subsistir sin sufrir las consecuencias. Dicho sistema era principalmente subterráneo, aunque las boquillas de algunos (calefacción, más que todo) salían por las calles, como los hidrantes.

Este sistema administraba el aire húmedo de Distrito Forestal, el asolador calor infernal de Plaza Sahara, el frío glacial de Tundratown, el clima tropical de Sabana Central… Si el gusano borra el banco de datos de la empresa de ventilación, el sistema se averiaría.

—Esto es catastrófico —gruñó Judy con voz grave—. Este gusano nos aclara algo: Osiris se transmite por aire, porque para que ataque a dicha empresa, es la única razón. Busca esparcir Osiris una vez se active. ¿Puedes saber si controlará la maquinaria de la empresa?

James negó con la cabeza, impotente.

—Tiene como objetivo los controles automáticos de la potencia del manejo de las maquinarias. Es decir, una vez los destruya el sistema de ventilación funcionará a su máxima potencia.

—¡James! —Meloney se veía nerviosa—. No sólo es la empresa. Maldita sea, ése Inval era un demonio. Sólo uno de los más de diez gusanos tiene esa programación.

—Hemanita, no me la pongas peor.

—Los demás son distintos: un segundo tiene como objetivo los datos de la CIA. Un tercero los de la ZPD. Un cuarto el Ayuntamiento. Un quinto el banco.

—¡Revisa el de la ZPD! —exclamó Judy.

—Su objetivo son los archivos de la ZPD que sólo los policías con permiso pueden ver. _Ése_ caso en específico, _má_. Los Olímpicos.

La coneja compuso una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el caso de los Olímpicos con esto?

En silencio, Nick intentaba ver el impacto que tendría que la ZPD le hubiera ocultado a la ciudad su relación sanguínea con ambas organizaciones, Olímpicos y Gigantes. Ellos eran unas especies de héroes por haberlos detenido y eliminado. Y si se enteraban que él era su hijo y sobrino, respectivamente, la desconfianza se alojaría en todos los animales. Peor aún, la imagen de Zanahorias caería por el suelo, y su credibilidad. ¿Cómo podía la jefa de la ZPD tener como pareja y compañero de trabajo a un familiar de mafioso?

La tacharían de ingenua.

Era probable que los prejuicios volvieran a arraigarse poco a poco.

—¿Se puede detener? —preguntó Nick, tomando la única oportunidad que vio. El sistema a máxima potencia y Osiris siendo un virus que se propaga por aire, no es una combinación que valga la pena probar.

—Desde aquí, no. Necesito tiempo, mucho tiempo. Descifrar cada uno de los objetivos y desarmarlos poco a poco.

—Pero la puerta trasera existe, ¿no? —alentó Judy—. O sea que estaba la posibilidad de que Inval quisiera retractarse.

—¿Qué buscaba él? —quiso saber Archer.

—Quería que la ciudad fuera autosustentable, que se dieran cuenta de que la sobrepoblación nos estaba perjudicando. De encontrar una manera para mejorar y evitar la espiral en la que estamos.

—Jefa Hopps —anunció Batigne—, el gusano que tiene como objetivo la ZPD está empezando a atacar los escudos que tenemos. La primera línea se está debilitando.

Nick sabía que la ZPD contaba con un sistema de protección de datos de cinco niveles o líneas. La primera burlaba a cualquier tonto que quisiera entrar a los datos sin autorización expresa o la clave de acceso que ciertos policías tenían. La segunda línea bloqueaba a los que sabían sobre cómo infiltrarse. La tercera eliminaba los «buitres», hackers de nivel medio que no eran importantes. La cuarta eliminaba, rastreaba y daba la IP de los «tiburones», quienes eran hackers profesionales; a éstos se los arrestaba y condenaba de por vida. La quinta y última era la defensa más importante, puesto de que en caso de que alguien superara la cuarta (lo que nunca había pasado), la quinta lo destruiría, mas no lo rastrearía, sino que enviaría un spyware para saber todo de él, puesto que alguien de ese calibre o podría ser una buena fuente de información, o una ayuda para la fuerza que se pudiera reclutar haciendo presión en sitios adecuados.

—¡Debemos introducir el código del anillo! —exclamó Sabrina.

—Pero, Sissy, es muy raro. ¿No te parece que es muy vulnerable tener tal clave en un anillo?

En un instante, el salón de informes se volvió una cacofonía de voces que apoyaban colocar el código del anillo y otras que se negaban.

—Voy a decirles una cosa —bramó Judy, y Nick sabía que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él. Un error y sería fatal—. Dentro de poco cualquier cachorro con una conexión a internet podrá saber todo lo que la ZPD contiene, y no sólo el caso de los Olímpicos, sino el programa de testigos, de protección de testigos, los fichajes de delincuentes que tenemos. Todo. —Inspiró con fuerza—. Por una razón Inval tenía ese anillo. Ya he tomado una decisión. James, introduce la cita. Ahora.

Éste respiró hondo, tal vez sabiendo que ella tenía razón, no tenían otra alternativa. Se acercó al teclado.

—Bien. Léeme lo que ponía el anillo, mamá, por favor. Despacito.

Judy le dijo letra por letra la inscripción del anillo que se encontraba en Evidencias y James tecleó. Cuando hubieron terminado volvieron a leerla y omitieron los espacios. En el centro de la proyección aparecieron las letras:

 **QUIENGUIARAALJUEZ**

—No me gusta —murmuró Meloney—. Tiene mala pinta.

James vaciló, con un dedo suspendido sobre la tecla de ENTER.

—Hazlo —ordenó Judy, asintiendo.

James pulsó la tecla. Segundos después toda la sala supo que había sido un error.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	25. XIV: Renacer

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. El tiempo es un juego :'v Lo que pasa es tan lskdfjsdf. I know that feeling, bro; la mía también es así, y ya ni se diga cuando me pegan los boost de escribir, la pobre parece rogarme a que me detenga del calor que irradia xD Jajaja, bueno, es poli, los polis pocas veces se deprimen aunque les caiga el mundo encima; no los de aquí, pero en algún lado deben de ser así :'v Espero xD Bueno, supongo que para sacar una tercera parte de SPET, tenía que pensarla bastante, pero mucho mucho muchísimo a la segunda potencia :v Y voilá, salió lo que sea es esto xD Eso no lo respondo para no spoilear, aunque ya sabes xD ¿Paz? ¿Qué ser eso :v? Una tecla! lsdkjflsdfsd Creo que me pasé de desgraciado con eso xD Tienes derecho a estar enojado, yo lo estaría :v jajajja Disfruta el cap xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Sfan01:** gracias por tu review. Sí, la que se viene. Espero este cap te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Con todo el cap: **"Air"** de Hans Zimmer

* * *

 **XXIV**

 **Renacer**

 **89 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7:37 am.**

—¡Está acelerando! —gritó Batigne desde la mesa empotrada en la pared, sin apartar la vista de su ordenador—. ¡Código incorrecto!

Horrorizados, todos guardaron silencio.

En la pantalla apareció el mensaje de error:

 **ENTRADA INCORRECTA,  
SÓLO CARÁCTER NUMÉRICO.**

—¡Maldita sea! —chilló James—. ¡Sólo carácter numérico! ¡Estamos buscando un jodido número!

—¡La cuenta regresiva ha triplicado su velocidad! —gritó Archer—. ¡Ciclo de castigo!

En la proyección sobre la pared de la cuenta regresiva, la misma empezaba a bajar muy rápidamente.

 **89: 15: 32**

 **86: 35: 12**

 **83: 14: 53**

 **80: 02: 31**

Judy apartó la mirada de la imagen, sintiéndose como su propia verdugo. Había dado la orden de introducir el código y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias. Apoyó los codos en la mesa oval y se cubrió el rostro con las patas, estaba derrumbándose. En el salón de informes estaba iniciando una acalorada discusión sobre cómo detener todo eso.

De improvisto, sintió uno de los brazos de Nick abrazarla por el cuello y acercarla hacia él. Los labios del zorro le rozaron las orejas y su voz tenía, tras el matiz de sorpresa y miedo, una confianza absoluta.

—Zanahorias, no te derrumbes ahora —murmuró—. Por favor, ahora es cuando más te necesitamos. —Intentó responderle, pero él la acalló con abrazarla un poco más—. Sé que te debes de sentir mal, pero sólo hemos perdido esta batalla. No la guerra.

Alzó la mirada y encontró esos verdes que conocía de memoria.

—¿Aún crees que podemos hacer algo, aún confías en mi?

Con suavidad, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mi deber es confiar en ti.

Con el pulso un poco más calmado gracias a Nick, Judy reposó la cabeza en su hombro y con el _pum_ , _pum_ de su corazón, trató de pensar cómo salir de este embrollo. Sin embargo, nada se le ocurría.

Fue Sabrina la que arrojó la luz.

—Tenemos algo.

* * *

 **78 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7: 41 am.**

James, con sus veinte años de edad, y su futura paternidad a la vuelta de la esquina, permaneció inmóvil, con las patas apoyadas sobre la cabeza con expresión de incredulidad, observando cómo la cuenta regresiva disminuía implacablemente y oyendo, como si estuviera bajo el agua, que el gusano ya había pasado la primera línea de la ZPD.

Fue Sabrina, quien lo sacó de su pesadilla.

—Tenemos algo.

—¡Huérfanas en el código fuente! —le siguió la tigresa, que si recordaba bien se llamaba Batigne—. Agrupaciones alfa. ¡Por todas partes!

James ni se inmutó.

—¡Estamos buscando una cifra, no un alfa! —intervino Meloney—. ¡El código desactivador es un número!

Ahí sí reaccionó. El término «huérfanas» se refería a las líneas extras de programación que no servían al objetivo del programa para nada. No cumplían ninguna función, no conducían a ninguna parte y, por lo general, se eliminaban en el proceso final de comprimido y depuración de errores. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había enfrentado en esa lucha contra un muerto, sabía que Alastor Inval era demasiado astuto como para dejar huérfanas… sobre todo tantas.

El sonido de la impresora bailó en el lugar y Sabrina, desplazándose en su silla de ruedas, con un manotón colocó un listado en la mesa oval, a su lado.

Todos hicieron silencio, esperando su respuesta.

James tomó el listado y lo estudió.

—¿Nos ataca un borrador del gusano de Inval?

Meloney miró por sobre su hombro.

—Borrador o no, nos está matando.

—¿Cómo borrador? —quiso saber Judy.

—Es como un error —respondió James.

—No me lo creo —dijo Judy, escéptica—. Inval era un perfeccionista. Lo sabemos por todo lo que está pasando. Es imposible que dejara un error.

—¡Hay montones! —vociferó Archer, ondeando otra hoja.

—Son agrupaciones alfa de cuatro bits —les comentó James a sus padres—. No forman parte de la programación. Después de cada veinte líneas de programación hay cuatro caracteres flotantes. —Con una seña de la cabeza le pidió a Archer que le mandara los archivos.

Cuando llegaron, colocó el primer cuadrante en una esquina de su ordenador, que se manifestaron en la proyección.

 **PFEI  
TMOA  
RETR**

—Muchos algoritmos de encriptación —les informó James a todos— utilizan agrupaciones de cuatro bits.

—Esto podría ser un código —se esperanzó Dan.

—O una burla —agregó Lewis.

James ignoró el comentario del león y se volvió hacia Sabrina.

—¿Cuántas huérfanas hay?

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a su ordenador. Segundos después en el computador de James aparecieron todas las agrupaciones, que él colocó en una ventana secundaria. Todo el salón observó la proyección.

 **PFEI TMOA RETR HTFN IRWI EHES MEES REGM  
ENEA SGYY DCNN FOPT IEOD RDTH FBSO OSIS**

James era el único que sonreía.

—Me suena mucho —dijo—. Bloques de cuatro. Igual que la máquina Enigma.

Judy asintió, comprendiendo. James lo había visto en el adiestramiento del departamento de Criptografía, pero suponía que en la Academia o ZPD sabían de ello. Enigma era la máquina de escribir códigos más famosa de la historia, la bestia codificadora de doce toneladas que codificaba en bloques de cuatro.

La oficina de informes volvió a sumirse en el silencio, todos mantenían la vista fija en las agrupaciones de la proyección.

—Ha caído la segunda línea —anunció Dan.

James estaba tratando de encontrarles sentido a las huérfanas, pero no entendía. Era ridículo, él era un criptógrafo, se especializaba en descifrar códigos y enigmas, ¿por qué demonios aquello era tan complicado?

Nick y Judy se habían mantenido sentados, en silencio, contemplando el drama que tenía lugar en la proyección.

—James —dijo Nick—, tengo una idea. ¿Ese texto consiste en dieciséis agrupaciones de cuatro?

—¡Por amor a los dioses! —estalló Meloney—. ¿Ahora van a pensar en ello? ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

James le ignoró y contó las agrupaciones.

—Sí, papá. Dieciséis.

—Elimina los espacios —dijo Nick con firmeza.

—Papá —contestó James, algo avergonzado—, creo que no lo entiendes. Las agrupaciones de cuatro son…

—Quita los espacios, hijo —repitió, con una sonrisa zorruna surcándole el rostro, al mismo tiempo que se daba toquecitos en la sien—. Mi esposa es una coneja, no creerías que no aprendería nada de ella.

James vaciló un momento, y luego asintió. Procedió a eliminar los espacios enseguida. El resultado no fue más esclarecedor.

 **PFEITMOARETRHTFNIRWIEHESMEESREGMENEASGYYDCNNFOPTIEODRDTHFBSOOSIS**

—¡Por favor, papá, mamá, James! —estalló Meloney, nerviosa—. ¡La cuenta regresiva ya está en cincuenta! ¡Estamos buscando un número, no una serie de letras disparatadas!

—Cuatro por dieciséis —dijo Nick, con calma—. Calcula, Zanahorias.

James observó a su madre, quien empezaba a tener una sonrisa igual de zorruna, lo que era naturalmente imposible. Estaba casi a punto de dar una carcajada. Al notar eso, todos en la sala se quedaron viéndola, expectante. James estaba con el corazón en la garganta. «Descubrió algo. ¡Mamá dio con algo!»

—Elemental, mis queridos espectadores. —Su padre estaba disfrutando manteniéndolos al borde del infarto—. Todo se reduce a las tablas de multiplicar.

—¿Tablas de multiplicar? —preguntó Meloney, confundida.

—Cuatro por dieciséis, mis pequeños pupilos.

—Sesenta y cuatro —dijo Sabrina—, ¿y qué?

La sonrisa de Nick era tal que se le veían los colmillos.

—Sesenta y cuatro letras…

Judy asintió.

—Debo reconocerlo, Inval sabía cómo ser un martirio de primera. Mira que colocar eso. Ya entiendo por qué tenía los libros de acertijos matemáticos.

—En efecto, Zanahorias.

James se quedó de piedra cuando comprendió y sus padres, quienes notaron su reacción, soltaron una carcajada.

—Sesenta y cuatro letras —dijeron al unísono.

Su hijo lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Son unos genios!

* * *

 **58 horas para El Renacer.**

 **7: 59am**

Una vez llegó a la plaza del Centro, aminoró el paso. Jadeando con fuerza para recuperar el aire, caminó hacia el obelisco que se alzaba en el centro de la misma y lo oteó con cuidado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras ella giraba sobre aquel monumento. Tenía varias cosas pintadas o talladas, dos nombres encerrados en un corazón, otros al azar y, lo que capturó su atención, una especie de pluma grabada pulcramente en la roca.

Sabía, por lo que encontró, que el símbolo de Maat era una pluma.

Bien, al menos estaba en el camino correcto, supuso.

La pregunta ahora era qué seguía después de eso.

Sacó su móvil para consultar por internet algo más sobre la cultura del Antiguo Egipto. Tal vez sobre los obeliscos.

 _Los obeliscos se utilizaron de manera prominente en el Antiguo Egipto. Tallados  
en un solo bloque de piedra, generalmente se colocaban por pares en las entradas de los templos, junto a los pilonos. Éstos se consideraban como rayos petrificados de Atón, el disco solar, y los egipcios creían que sus sombras guiaban los caminos de los mortales._

Sombras.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y contempló la sombra que el mismo emitía gracias al sol que le impactaba. Ésta parecía apuntar hacia una especie de almacén antiguo y cuya pintura se caía del mal estado en que se encontraba. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al lugar.

Llegó y entró, topándose con un salón amplio y completamente vacío. No tenía sentido. «Tal vez estoy loca. Tal vez me aferré a una voluta de humo que se me deshizo en las patas.» No obstante, cuando iba a retirarse, divisó al fondo una escalera que descendía.

Sin nada que perder, se dirigió hacia ella.

* * *

 **49 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8: 03 am.**

—¡Comenzó el ataque a la tercera línea y la cuenta pasó la línea de las cincuenta horas! —gritó Dan—. ¡Cuarenta y nueve y contando!

—¡Ocho filas de ocho! —chilló James a Meloney.

Ésta tecleó. James miró en silencio. La antepenúltima línea de defensa, la tercera de cinco, estaba empezando a ser atravesada. Estaba mal lo que estaba pensando, pero en ese momento no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera admiración por Alastor Inval; aquel lobo negro estaba muy por delante de ellos y los había puesto en ese tira y afloja.

Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios al ver lo que sus padres vieron antes, y se prometió algo: iba a alcanzar a Inval. Ser como él y superarlo.

Diez segundos después, Meloney había reagrupado las letras y enviado a su ordenador. James colocó el dedo en el sensor de su laptop y mostró las ocho filas de ocho en la proyección.

 **PFEITMOA**

 **RETRHTFN**

 **IRWIEHES**

 **MEESREGM**

 **ENEASGYY**

 **DCNNFOPT**

 **IEODRDTH**

 **FBSOOSIS**

—Esto es un galimatías —gruñó Lewis.

No. No lo era. Era tan perfecto que calzaba con precisión milimétrica.

—Suegra, ¿nos explica? —preguntó Sabrina.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la coneja. Ella estaba mirando el bloque de texto y aquella sonrisa que tenía no se le iba.

—¡Más claro que el agua!

—Matemáticas a fin de cuentas, ¿eh, Pelusa?

Todos intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad.

—Sesenta y cuatro letras. —Judy tomó el mando de la situación de nuevo—. La cifra del César. —Sonrió—. Lean de arriba abajo. Aquí está el código de Inval.

* * *

 **42 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8: 06 am.**

La escalera terminaba en una reja metálica y una puerta de metal, ambas abiertas y que daban a un pasillo iluminado sólo por una bombilla fluorescente cuyo final terminaba en una puerta metálica, como la bóveda de un banco, que estaba entreabierta y una luz se colaba por el espacio.

Lune respiró profundamente y sacó su pistola, la levantó y con cuidado fue caminando hacia allí.

* * *

 **39 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8: 07 am.**

—¡Treinta y nueve horas! —gritó Dan.

—Archer —ordenó Judy— teclea las letras de arriba hacia abajo. ¡Lean de arriba hacia abajo, no de izquierda a derecha!

El tigre blanco movió las columnas y volvió a teclear el texto.

—Esto lo recuerdo de la Academia —soltó Judy, con emoción—. Julio Cesar enviaba sus mensajes codificados así. ¡Las letras siempre formaban un cuadrado perfecto!

—¡Hecho! —chilló Archer.

Todos quedaron viendo la única línea de texto en la pantalla.

—Sigue siendo un galimatías, jefa Hopps —dijo Batigne—. Mire. Son fragmentos aleatorios de… —Judy vio cómo la tigresa parecía atragantarse con las palabras y los ojos se le abrían desmesuradamente—. Oh… Oh, dioses…

James también lo veía impresionado, y Nick, con falsa modestia.

Meloney y Sabrina comentaron al unísono.

—Me lleva la…

Las sesenta y cuatro letras decían ahora.

 **PRIMEDIFFERENCEBETWEENOSIRISANDOTHERSFROMTHEGODSOFEGYPTIANSMYTHS**

—Pongan los espacios —ordenó Nick, rompiendo la atmosfera de asombro—. Hemos solucionado la primera parte.

* * *

 **36 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8:08 am.**

Al abrir la puerta, Lune se encontró con un cuarto que a su izquierda tenía un tanque industrial, en cuyo interior, tras un cristal, había una pequeña bolsa de un plástico frágil que se mantenía flotando al estar atada con lo que parecía un papel muy delicado a la base. Del tanque tubos se ramificaban hacia el techo y suelo.

Carla estaba _sentada_ en una silla frente a un escritorio que tenía una computadora con tres monitores. Vio que movió una oreja al sentirla entrar y giró la vista.

—Te dije que no me buscaras, Lune —dijo, con voz queda.

—Tenemos asuntos que arreglar —murmuró, apuntándola. Las palabras parecían estar acompañadas de un sabor metálico. Enojo y dolor.

Carla negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa pesada.

—No, Lune —finiquitó—. No hay nada que arreglar. Que hayas llegado aquí cortó los lazos que pudimos haber formado en este poco tiempo, porque dar con este lugar, quiere decir que comprendes quién soy.

—Eras la pareja de Inval —aseveró—. Te uniste a él porque querías vengarte de Nick Wilde, porque fue su tío, James Wilde, quien mató a tu tía, Rebeca Blair, ¿cierto? —Hizo una pausa—. Fue él quien mató a Afrodita.

Algo cambió en Carla, no supo cómo lo percibió, pero lo notó. El ceño se le frunció con una intensidad intimidante, y cuando aquellos ojos grises la miraron, supo que era _él_.

 _Él_ arqueó las cejas, con una sonrisa enojada.

—Muy inteligente —dijo—. Y sí, tienes razón. Por eso estuve con Greco. Él me dio el apoyo para matar a Wilde.

—Matar al sobrino no es lo mismo —respondió, apretando tan fuerte la pistola que sus garras le rasgaban la superficie—. Estarías haciendo lo mismo que te hicieron a ti. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará su esposa o hijos? ¿Crees que dejarán que mates a su padre? ¿Crees que no te matarán a ti si lo haces?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe.

—No me hagas hacer esto, Carla —le dijo—. No me hagas matarte.

—No lo harás.

—¿Cómo estás tan _seguro_?

—Greco estuvo enamorado de mí también —comentó— y el amor no se disimula, se nota en los ojos. Tus ojos son un libro abierto. —Le apuntó al rostro—. Lo supe desde que te coloqué los vendajes. —La vio tragar grueso—. Aquella misma mirada. Me amas, y por eso no podrás matarme.

Aquella revelación la tomó desprevenida, no tenía conocimiento de que _él_ lo supiera. Tanta fue su impresión que Carla, en un parpadeo, le dio un golpe a la muñeca e hizo que soltara el arma. Cuando cayó al suelo, _él_ la pateó lejos. Luego le hizo un placaje a la loba y la intentó inmovilizar, sin embargo, Lune en el último momento le conectó un golpe en las costillas a Carla.

Retrocediendo, ambas se miraron a los ojos, listas para volver a saltar.

—No me retes, Blair —rugió Lune, con las patas a la altura del rostro, en guardia—, porque si me das la oportunidad, te aseguro que te mato.

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

 **27 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8: 11 am.**

Uno de los demás policías llegó corriendo y con un estruendo abrió la puerta.

—¡Jefa Hopps, tenemos llamadas del Banco Central de Zootopia y del Ayuntamiento! —informó—. ¡Están sufriendo ataques informáticos a sus distintos servidores de archivos y los especializados en ellos no pueden eliminar la amenaza, sólo mantenerla a raya!

—¡La tercera línea ha caído! —hizo saber Dan.

Mientras Judy le dio indicaciones al oficial sobre qué decirles, Nick se aisló del caos que los rodeaban a todos. Leyó una y otra vez el extraño mensaje que había dejado Inval.

 **PRIME DIFFERENCE BETWEEN OSIRIS AND OTHERS FROM THE GODS OF EGYPTIANS MYTHS**

«Principal diferencia entre Osiris y los demás, de los dioses de los mitos egipcios. ¿Qué significa?»

—Ni siquiera es una pregunta —comentó Sabrina—. ¿Cómo puede haber una respuesta?

—Necesitamos un número —recordó Archer—. El código desactivador es un número.

—Silencio —dijo con calma Nick, y luego se volvió hacia James—. Guíanos, campeón.

James respiró hondo.

—El campo de entrada del código desactivador sólo acepta números. Yo diría que se trata de una pista para acertar el número correcto. El texto menciona a Osiris, la mitología egipcia y los demás dioses. Tal vez el código desactivador esté relacionado con el número de dioses o algo referente a Osiris. —Hizo una pausa y leyó el texto en voz alta—. La palabra «diferencia» parece importante. La diferencia principal entre Osiris y los demás. Por lo visto, Inval opinaba que el dios Osiris era diferente a los demás.

—¡Cuarta línea en ataque! —comunicó Dan.

—¿Qué sabemos de Osiris? —preguntó James.

—Es un dios de la mitología egipcia, dios de la muerte, símbolo de la fertilidad y regeneración —respondió Nick.

—¿Más nada?

—No hondamos mucho en ello. Lo prioritario era saber de Inval, como en toda investigación.

—¿Diferencias o características de Osiris y los demás? —intervino Archer—. ¿Con Ra, Anubis y demás?

Batigne le dio un zape.

—¡Estamos buscando un número, genio —le dijo—, no los demás dioses!

—¡Entonces busquemos! —saltó Meloney, quien se levantó, se acercó a James y abrió la conexión a internet con el Wi-Fi de la jefatura—. Vamos a navegar.

* * *

 **21 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8: 13 am.**

Lune esquivó un golpe de Carla que iba hacia su rostro, se agachó y le conectó un recto desde abajo al mentón que _lo_ hizo trastabillas hacia atrás y caer. Lune se le abalanzó encima, sintiendo un calor abrazador en el hombro, los puntos se habían soltado.

Con la mente en blanco, sentada a horcajadas sobre _él_ , empezó a propinarle golpes, unos que llegaban y otros que no porque _él_ se protegía alzando las patas. Sólo sentía dolor en sus patas, la vibración del impacto le subía por los brazos y retumbaba en su mente, dificultándole pensar.

Sin embargo, un punto retumbaba con los golpes. Sin detenerse, se preguntó por qué buscó a Carla.

¿Por justicia? Teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho, no se le ocurría qué castigo podía aplicarle.

¿Para prevenir que Osiris se activase? Si así fuera, no estaría ahí, sino que le hubiera dado un tiro apenas entró a la habitación y desactivado la cuenta regresiva.

Con el último golpe que le dio, viendo cómo la sangre bajaba por su antebrazo y le mojaba el pelaje, lo entendió. «Quiero respuestas.»

Vio a Carla con gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro y bajando las patas, rindiéndose.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó, jadeando; no quería _verla_ así. Le dolía _verla_ así. Sabía que era _ella_.

Carla, en el piso, ladeó la mirada.

—Porque estoy _cansada_ , Lune —sollozó—. Estoy segura que me odias ahora.

—¡¿Odiarte?! —exclamó Lune—. ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de quién eres! ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido mentirme!

—Ya lo sé —murmuró en voz baja—. Lo siento. Sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto, por una vez.

—¿Propagando un virus?

—No, Lune, no lo entiendes.

—¡Claro que no lo entiendo! —bramó.

—Greco quería crear algo que le pusiera fin a todo —le dijo, entre lágrimas—. Su ideal era que la ciudad prosperara, evitar que la sobrepoblación nos matara irremediablemente. Progresar significa tener que sacrificar vidas. Y yo pensé que como iba a matar animales, ¿por qué no ayudarlo para que matara a Wilde también?

Lune se quedó en silencio, estaba obteniendo las respuestas que fue a buscar.

—Realmente no me enamoré de él, lo quería como un hermano, o un gran amigo, pero fingí amarlo para que no me diera esquinazo ni planeara mi futura eliminación como con los demás. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto quería tener justicia? —Se puso un brazo sobre los ojos—. No tienes idea de lo que es esperar que la justicia te apoye, encarcelando o matando al asesino del único animal que te quiso, y que cuando te des cuenta, ese asesino sea familia de la policía.

—Es duro —comentó Lune.

— _Mjm_ —gimió _ella_ —. Poco a poco me sedujeron sus ideas al ver el alcance que tendrían, y como el mundo no me importaba porque no tenía a quien quería, decidí hacer todo lo posible para cumplir su plan. Me pasé toda mi vida admirando a mi tía, aunque sé que hizo cosas malas, pero era mi familia, mi sangre. Luego, él propuso usar a Osiris y yo lo ayudé por esa idea: «si no hacemos algo, el mundo que ya está podrido morirá. Está en nuestras patas salvarlo».

»Yo lo ayudé a encontrar a los demás, y yo fui quien estuvo al tanto de todo, excepto de qué hacía cuando estaba aislado del mundo. Al decirme que Osiris haría un cambio en las vidas del mundo pensé que sería un agente mortal que mataría a una gran parte de la población de animales inocentes. Ahora que estoy aquí, que leí los documentos que hay en este lugar, me di cuenta que la verdad es mucho más peligrosa y aterradora.

Lune intentaba no interrumpirla, aunque podía casi sentir en carne propia el peso y las emociones de cada una de las palabras.

—Luego… —Inspiró—. Luego de que el plan estuviera listo, te conocí. Fuiste al azar, no te elegí, sólo quería un policía, ser arrestada y poder informarme desde la jefatura. Pero tú me sacaste y tomé la oportunidad. No sé qué me hiciste, pero me empezó a gustar estar contigo. Cuando te vi herida me sentí mal, muy mal, y no quería verte más así. Fue ahí cuando empecé a plantearme si lo que hacía estaba bien.

—Carla…

 _Ella_ alzó una pezuña y le frotó la mejilla con un cariño tan intenso que le estremeció la piel a la loba.

—Fue en el cementerio cuando me di cuenta que te quería. Por Ra, estaba sintiendo algo por ti, y decidí alejarme para pensar. Tomaría mi decisión aquí. Si continuarlo o detenerlo.

Con los sollozos, empezó a temblar.

—Mírame, ni siquiera sé quien soy ni por qué existo. —Se limpió el rostro—. Me he convertido en un monstruo.

Sin soportarlo más, se agachó y la abrazó, ahí, en el suelo. Ambas se quedaron quietas, sintiendo el calor de la otra. Lune podía sentir un lindo aleteo en el pecho. Podía percibir el temblor de _ella_ contra ella misma, calándole el alma.

—Carla, sé que quieres huir de todo, pero no te lo voy a permitir. Tarde o temprano tendrás que confiar en alguien —le susurró al oído.

—No puedo —murmuró al punto del quiebre—. No sé si sabré cómo hacerlo.

—Empieza poco a poco. Con un pequeño paso. Confía en mí.

Se separó un poco y Lune la besó.

* * *

 **9 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8:17 am.**

La búsqueda sobre algo importante de Osiris les había arrojado muchos números. Primero que en el Tribunal de los muertos tenía una sentencia negativa de cuarenta y dos pecados, y un juez por pecado que confirmaba si en verdad el acusado decía la verdad o mentía sobre haber cometido dicho pecado. Las horas de la Duat en el viaje de Ra, puesto que el Tribunal se encontraba en la Duat, y la enorme cantidad de dioses en dicha mitología. También estaban las partes en que Osiris fue cortado por su hermano Seth.

Era una locura de números. Y eso si no se sumaban las fechas.

—Un número —recordó Sabrina—. Necesitamos un número.

Judy releyó el mensaje de Inval. «Principal diferencia entre Osiris y los demás… La diferencia entre… Un número…»

—¡Esperen! —dijo—. La palabra «diferencia» posee múltiples significados. Necesitamos un número, de manera que estamos hablando de matemáticas. Es un juego de palabras. «Diferencia» significa sustracción.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Nick—. Tal vez haya algo que debamos restar, algo referente a Osiris.

—¡Tiene razón! —dijo James—, ¿pero qué números?

—¡Nos quedan seis horas! —gritó Dan—. O sea, dos minutos para resolverlo. ¡Dos minutos! ¡Y la cuarta línea está a medio caer!

—¡Tenemos muchos números y muy pocos de los que escoger! —bramó James, angustiado—. Necesitamos algo claro, ¿cómo sabremos lo que Inval consideraba la diferencia principal de Osiris?

Nick alzó la pata y habló con calma.

—De hecho, la pista dice «primaria», « _prime_ », no «principal».

La palabra sonó en la mente de Judy como un tiro entre los ojos.

—¡Primaria! —exclamó—. ¡ _Primaria_! —Se volvió hacia James—. ¡El código desactivador es un número primo! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Tiene sentido! ¡Inval tenía varios libros en su casa de números y matemáticas!

El rostro de James empezó a iluminarse.

—Tienes razón, _má_ —dijo—. Los números primos son los bloques fundamentales de los algoritmos de encriptación, valores únicos sin otros divisores que uno y ellos mismos. Los números primos son idóneos para programar códigos porque a los ordenadores les resulta imposible adivinarlos usando el análisis factorial.

—¡Pero las posibilidades de dicho número son infinitas! —bramó Meloney.

Judy comprendió que su hija tenía razón. Como los números eran infinitos, siempre se podía encontrar otro número primo. Entre cero y un millón… había más de setenta mil opciones. Cuanto más grande, más difícil adivinarlo.

Empezaron a nombrar en voz alta los números que conseguían y la secuencia aumentaba más y más. Iba a ser imposible adivinarlo.

—¡Cayó la cuarta línea! ¡El gusano está en la quinta línea y han empezado a aparecer los _tiburones_! ¡Encuentren el maldito número de una vez!

Al cabo de pocos segundos, se dieron cuenta de que las cifras eran imposibles de adivinar, y muchas no cuadraban por los datos de escritura. La mitología no era una ciencia exacta, las divinidades tienen distintas interpretaciones según la mente de quien los adora. En un lado aparecía que Osiris fue rebanado en dieciséis partes y en otro que en quince.

—Manzanas y naranjas —balbuceó Sabrina, nerviosa—. Nada cuadra.

—¡Tiene que estar en nuestras narices, de seguro ya lo leímos y no nos dimos cuenta! —chilló Meloney—. ¡James, más te vale dar con el maldito número, no pienso morir ahora! ¡No ahora!

Instantes después de haber oído a Meloney, Nick se bajó de su asiento y salió como un rayo de la sala. Judy lo vio irse, sorprendida. «¿Adónde va?»

—¿Tú crees que yo quiero morir también? ¡Voy a tener un hijo, maldita sea! —bramó—. ¡Quiero seguir vivo tanto como tú!

La revelación fue tomada por todos con gran sorpresa, Judy sintió una rara alegría. Algo irónico pese al momento en el que estaban.

—¡Un minuto! —gritó Dan, temeroso también—. ¡Los _tiburones_ han empezado a iniciar el ataque en conjunto con el gusano!

—Tal vez… —comentó Archer, indeciso—. Tal vez Inval se equivocó.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No —suspiró Judy—. Inval murió por su casusa, ten por seguro que sabía bien lo que hacía.

* * *

 **3 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8:19 am.**

Cuando se separó de Carla, Lune estaba con el pecho brincándole de la alegría y adrenalina, y con un extraño calor en todo el cuerpo. Carla abrió los ojos con lentitud y a ambas las tomó por sorpresa un pitido que dio el tanque a la derecha de las dos.

Lune abrió los ojos con terror. ¡El virus! Se levantó de golpe y se precipitó hacia la computadora.

—No podrás detenerlo, Lune —comentó Carla, en el suelo—. Lo he intentado. Derribé el _firewall_ del servidor para poder eliminar los gusanos, pero me pide una clave de acceso. Y no hay dispositivo manual.

—Entonces… —Se sintió impotente, viendo cómo la cuenta seguía bajando, llegando a las dos horas—. ¿Por qué va tan rápido?

—Alguien hizo algo, tal vez la ZPD, que la aceleró.

—Pero… ¿morirán todos en la ciudad?

—No, Lune. —Carla se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza con una enorme tristeza. Señaló unos papeles que había cerca de la computadora—. La combinación del _ebolavirus_ modificado y el Alphavirus de la vacuna de gripe que puede mutar con cada nuevo virus dará como combinación un virus único y, para variar, resistente al fuego. Uno que está diseñado para instalar información genética en la célula que ataca. —Hizo un momento de silencio para que Lune procesara la idea—. En vez de matar a la célula huésped… el vector le inserta una determinaba información genética y modifica su genoma.

Lune tomó los papeles y constató que lo que decía Carla era exactamente lo que ponían las hojas, y mientras más leía, más aterrador se veía todo.

«No es un virus mortal, sino…»

—La naturaleza insidiosa de ese virus —continuó _ella_ , recitando la hoja—, es que ninguno sabrá que está infectado. Nadie enfermará. No provocará ningún síntoma externo de que nos cambiará genéticamente.

Dejó caer los papeles y abrazó con fuerza a Carla. La gacela la apretó con delicadeza, reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Intente detenerlo, lo juro.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo podemos esperar a que pase, ¿no?

—No debiste haberme seguido —le repitió—, sabes que morirás.

Supo al terminar de leer que no les daría tiempo de salir vivas. Inval, en su ingenio retorcido, había colocado un método de expansión que aseguraría que todos se infectaran de Osiris, si por alguna razón la cuenta se desactivaba desde un lugar que no fuera ese centro de operaciones.

Se separó un poco cuando el olor en el ambiente cambió bruscamente y en la pantalla de la computadora saltaban dos anuncios.

La besó nuevamente, con fuerza, con ganas y con deseo, cuando la bolsa negra en el tanque se rompió y las paredes comenzaron a brillar de un color anaranjado.

Su último pensamiento fue para Carla.

* * *

 **3 horas para El Renacer.**

 **8:19 am.**

—¡Un minuto! —gritó Dan—. La multitud de _tiburones_ está casi en la puerta. ¡Apúrense!

Nick entró con un libro, uno que Judy reconoció al instante. _Las maravillas de los cuentos egipcios_. Aquel libro en que leyó el nacimiento de Osiris. Sonriendo, él lo dejó en la mesa oval, mientras todos lo veían con un raro desconcierto.

—Cuando Meloney dijo sobre que debimos haberlo leído, Zanahorias, pensé en este libro —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Recuerdas el mito de Osiris?

—¿Mamá, qué es eso? —preguntaron Meloney y James al unísono.

—Tal vez nuestra salvación —respondió abriéndolo, con dedos temblorosos.

—¡Cuarenta segundos! —gritó Dan.

Todos miraron con perplejidad a Judy. Ella abrió el libro y comenzó a leer _el nacimiento de Osiris_.

 _La joven y bella diosa del cielo, Nut, se enamoró de Geb, dios de la tierra._

 _Ra, dios del sol, les prohibió casarse, pero ellos lo hicieron sin su consentimiento, y como castigo, Ra elevó una maldición sobre Nut, prohibiéndole dar a luz en cualquier día o cualquier noche del año._

 _Tot, dios de la sabiduría, se compadeció de ellos y convenció a Jonsu, dios de la luna, en jugar un juego. El premio sería la luz de la misma luna._

 _Tot ganó tanta luz de luna que pudo crear cinco días más que agregó al año, que por esos entonces era de trescientos sesenta. Días que no pertenecían a ningún mes en concreto._

 _Así, Nut tuvo a sus cinco hijos, uno por día, y sin desobedecer a su padre. El primer día fue Osiris; el segundo día, Horus; el tercero, Seth; el cuarto, Isis y el quinto día a Neftis._

Se hizo un silencio reverencial entre el grupo. Era como si estuvieran contemplando un eclipse o una erupción volcánica. Pareció detenerse el tiempo. La respuesta estaba allí.

—Cinco… —murmuró James—. ¡La respuesta es cinco!

—¡Treinta segundos! —gritó Dan.

Judy se quedó mirando el texto de la imagen de Inval. ¿Sería cinco? Eran cinco días, sin embargo, sentía que algo no cuadraba. Estaba el número primo, pero dónde estaba la sustracción. ¿Sería cinco menos cinco? ¿Cinco menos alguno de los números entre uno y cinco? ¿Cuál era?

—¡Un momento, James, no creo que sea cinco! —soltó Judy al último momento. Todos se quedaron mudos antes ello. Mutismo sólo roto por el anuncio de Dan.

—¡Quince segundos!

—¡Mamá, cómo que no estás segura! —chilló su hijo.

—¿Dónde está la sustracción? —comentó Judy.

—¡Judy! —gritó Nick—. ¡Es una división!

Aquella aseveración pareció darle una bofetada. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo? ¡Una sustracción era una división porque es una resta abreviada! Así como la multiplicación lo era de la suma, la división caía en ese esquema.

Diferencia… Resta… División.

Maldito Inval y sus juegos de palabras.

—¡Cinco segundos!

¿Ahora entre qué lo dividía? Sacó una cuenta mental. Cinco era un número primo, por lo que sólo podía dividirse entre sí mismo y uno. Por uno no tendría significado, sin embargo, al pasar la vista de nuevo por el libro, supo la respuesta.

Uno.

Cinco dioses, entre ellos mismos, quienes representaban los días en que nacieron daban uno. Cinco entre cinco: uno. Y tomaba más fuerza porque Osiris fue el primer dios que nació en los cinco días que Tot le ganó a Jonsu. Era el uno.

—¡Cuatro! ¡Tres!

—¡Uno, James! —gritó ella—. ¡La respuesta es uno!

Todos parecían hipnotizados antes la cuenta regresiva que le faltaba sólo dos segundos para finalizar. Su hijo no la oyó, sino que se llevó las patas a la cabeza: un gesto de rendición.

Judy de un salto se impulsó desde su silla sobre la enorme mesa oval y derrapó, logrando tomar la computadora y teclear el número uno. Todos mantenían la mirada en la proyección.

 **INTRODUZCA CLAVE DE ACCESO: 1**

Su dedo presionó el botón de ENTER cuando faltaba un segundo. Contuvo el aliento y vio que la cuenta regresiva se detuvo en seco.

En ese momento, Judy podía jurar que su alma se le salió del cuerpo y volvió a entrar, a la espera de que pasara algo.

Tres agónicos segundos después, nada ocurría; seguía paralizada la cuenta.

Y entonces… apareció el primer anuncio.

 **CÓDIGO DESACTIVADOR CONFIRMADO,  
DESACTIVACIÓN REMOTA EXITOSA.**

—¡Reinstalen las líneas de defensa!

Batigne, Archer y Lewis se pusieron a ello antes de que lo ordenara, sin embargo, la atención de todos fue capturada por un segundo mensaje que apareció en el operador. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la coneja cuando lo leyó.

Como la última carcajada de un lobo que sabía anticiparse a los escenarios posibles, como si el mismo dios de la muerte abriera los brazos y les mostrara su jugada ganadora, el texto colocaba:

 **FALLA NÚMERO CINCO: EL CÓDIGO DESACTIVADOR NO SE INTRODUJO DESDE LA TERMINAL. DESACTIVACIÓN FORZADA POR AGENTE EXTERNO.  
PROCEDIENDO A ACTIVACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA.**

Y entonces entendió la respuesta de la pregunta del anillo.

Cuando la ciudad entera tembló, y el sonido de una explosión parecía desgarrarle los tímpanos, con tal potencia como si la misma tierra exhalara su último grito y pereciera, la coneja cayó al suelo y Nick se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla, comprendió que quien guiaba a los muertos hacia donde Osiris y al mismo dios en su juicio, no era otro sino que Anubis.

* * *

Hola, gente, ¿qué tal?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Dejen su review, gente, no olviden dejar su review, así me alientan a continuarlo.

Nos leemos luego.


	26. Epílogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MIS OC.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Primera vez que me pongo a escribir un capítulo intentando sacar la mayor adrenalina posible. Me salió bien, creo xd Jajajaja, grito op xD Jajajaja, esa era la idea; el cambiar de pov tantas veces era para darle ese dinamismo y sensación de que todo pasa sin control, pero en un caos ordenado. Un poco enredado xD ¿Cuándo lo descifraste? ¿Con las huérfanas, con el cuadrado o cuando se resolvió el cuadrado antes de los espacios? xD Oh, un tigre precavido con el cuento xD Bueno, con Carla lo hice así, después de leer, mucho leer sobre psicología, una persona con muchos secretos y con peso en la espalda tarde o temprano se quebrará y soltará todo para desahogarse, ¿y qué mejor momento que ahora? lkdjflsdfx xD Weno, sí, lo sabemos a la perfección xD Ríe, te hará bien :v Jajaja, de hecho, tuve que devolverme unos caps a ver si especifiqué un poco el libro y sí, lo hice xD Menos mal :'v Bueeeno, con respecto a qué es Osiris, lo sabrás aquí xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Sfan01:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que et haya gustado xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021:** gracias por tu review. Salkdjlasdasd gracias, me alegra mnuchísimo que te guste xd Alastor era un pro, sin duda alguna jaja xD Hum... interesante, pues en este epílogo sabrás qué fue realmente el virus. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Con todo el cap: **"A Thousand Years"** de ThePianoGuys

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Siete días después de Osiris.**

Siete días. Sólo bastaron siete días para que Osiris, el virus resultante de la combinación entre el _ebolavirus_ alterado y el Alphavirus de la vacuna mutable, ambos creados por Alastor Greco Inval, se esparciera a nivel mundial.

Judy, esperando que el nuevo alcalde llegara a la reunión que él mismo organizó, recordó cómo terminó ahí.

Luego de que intentaran con desesperación detener la activación de Osiris, aquel acertijo contra el que batallaron arriesgando sus corazones, exponiéndolos a unos infartos fulminantes por los nervios, en la zona del Centro un edificio fue borrado del mapa con una facilidad aterradora. Las investigaciones realizadas concluyeron que la explosión fue causada por un mecanismo que detonaba una carga explosiva pequeña, pero potente, volando por los aires el edificio y una especie de laboratorio bajo éste.

En el lugar quedó un agujero de cinco metros de ancho por tres de profundidad, tuberías de agua y líneas eléctricas subterráneas quedaron destruidas, lo que causó que una parte del distrito quedara sin agua ni energía. En la investigación del suceso, se hallaron dos cuerpos calcinados e irreconocibles, cuerpos los cuales se identificaron cuando se les hizo la prueba de ADN con la médula espinal. Eran Lune Vicario y Carla Blair.

La prensa se enteró de que varios entes importantes de la ciudad sufrieron ataques informáticos, y a ella le correspondió responder y dar la cara. Otro punto a resaltar fue que en dicho lugar de la explosión había una especie de laboratorio clandestino, aunque elaborado muy al detalle en lo que respectaba al sistema de un tanque de contención de sustancias químicas industriales.

No tuvo que ser una genio, tantos años en la ZPD la curtieron lo suficiente como para atar cabos con rapidez. Ése lugar era el laboratorio de Osiris, ahí se encontraba. Judy se hubiera sentido, al día siguiente de la explosión, cuando lo descubrió, enojada, mal, impotente, sin embargo, tanta agitación por el caso no dio los frutos que esperaba. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Era el primer caso a gran escala, como los anteriores, que no pudo ganar.

No obstante, no podía caer.

No por estar triste, un ave dejaba de volar.

Luego llegó el tema preocupante de Osiris. Las horas pasaron. Los días también. Y tres días después, nada ocurría. Osiris había logrado esparcirse, pero nada pasaba, todos seguían vivos. Respirando. Incluso llegó a pensar que el virus se hubo destruido con la explosión.

La verdad le llegó en el quinto día, cuando por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, y estaba segura desde que se fundó BunnyBurrows, pudo observar por una de las copias del diario de las madrigueras que le llegaba diario a casa, para informase de todo, que la población estaba disminuyendo. Sí seguían naciendo conejos, aunque no con la barbárica velocidad de siempre.

Judy en ese momento se quedó pensativa, viendo el encabezado. Era imposible que la población que crecía a ritmos ridículos disminuyera de repente. Así como así. No era normal de ninguna manera, después de todo, los conejos se multiplicaban como… conejos.

Le mostró el periódico a Nick y éste se mostró pensativo, para luego decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. Que no era normal. Aquello le activó de nuevo las alarmas a una Judy que se relajó sólo un poco al no ver los efectos de Osiris, ¿sería que el virus estaba empezando a matar a los conejos?

Salieron de la casa, avisaron a la jefatura que no irían y se dirigieron al laboratorio principal de la ciudad, un enorme edificio blanco hospital, donde se realizaban todo tipo de investigaciones con respecto a enfermedades, virus, y genética. Dentro del edificio, la mayoría de animales iba de un lado a otro, saliendo y entrando de un gran salón. La recepcionista del mismo les pidió que se dirigieran a la sala de espera.

Minutos más tarde, una pequeña comadreja vestida con una bata blanca, con un identificador que rezaba: «M. Zobrist» y con un portapapeles en una pata, cerró la puerta y tomó asiento frente a ellos, con un aspecto tenso.

—Están aquí por el titular, ¿me equivoco? —les preguntó, secándose una gota de sudor. Nick y Judy asintieron—. Yo también me sorprendí por ello, ¡son conejos! Casi que viven para la reproducción. —Ella decidió ignorar el comentario—. Se me ocurrió, al verlo, por decirles a mis animales en Burrows que me trajeran una muestra de sangre de al menos cinco o diez conejos. —Inspiró—. Tengo resultados desconcertantes.

Judy no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta, por lo que fue Nick quien habló.

—¿Qué tipos de resultados?

La comadreja alzó el portapapeles.

—Una especie de virus transmisible por aire, muy contagioso y ridículamente complejo. Verán, oficiales: a diferencia de una bacteria o de un patógeno químico, los virus se transmiten a mucha velocidad, y tienen gran capacidad de penetración en una población. De comportamiento parasitario, los virus entran en los organismos y se adhieren a una célula huésped mediante un proceso llamado adsorción. Entonces inyectan su propio ADN o ARN en la célula para reclutarla y obligarla a reproducir múltiples versiones. Una vez existen suficientes copias, matan la célula y el ciclo se repite.

»Este virus, según lo que hemos logrado investigar desde que tuvimos las muestras, no hace enfermar a los animales, aunque en este momento desconozco qué cause.

—¿No es algo malo? —quiso saber Judy.

El doctor Zobrist se revolvió en su asiento, sin saber cómo hablarles. Suspiró, tal vez pensando que la mejor manera era decirlo de frente.

—No lo sé. Con sólo ver por encima lo que pasa me llega una teoría, pero como especialistas, no podemos suponer. Mi laboratorio necesita un día más para comprobar algunas variables. Como por ejemplo el tiempo de expansión. Han pasado cinco días desde la explosión, y si es un virus, el panorama no es lindo de ver.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Nick.

—Porque entonces entraría el crecimiento exponencial y ahí el asunto ya sería a nivel estatal, sino es que nacional y mundial. Dense cuenta, el virus se transmite por aire, como ya les dije, ahora consideren esto: animales infectados estornudan y contagian a otros, éstos a su vez contagian a otros hasta que a la larga los turistas y curiosos por el hecho de la explosión se contagien. Los turistas contagiados volverán a sus ciudades y países de origen, ¿cuánto tiempo tomaría para que se hiciera una pandemia mundial? —Suspiró, y la pregunta aleteó como un buitre en el aire—. Oficiales, si han venido a mí, es porque sospechan lo que yo: Osiris es el causante de lo que está pasando en Burrows.

Judy asintió. Nick se mantuvo en silencio, analizando todo. El doctor Zobrist, con la mirada sombría, ante el resultado que los tres ya esperaban, se retiró y les dijo que apenas supiera otra cosa, o confirmara sus sospechas, serían los primeros y tal vez los únicos a los que avisaría.

Al día siguiente, sus peores temores se confirmaron.

Osiris, resultó ser la jugada maestra de Inval.

La jugada final de la partida de ajedrez que el lobo ganó antes de comenzar.

Se realizaron pruebas sanguíneas en los hospitales, con el pretexto de ser algo de rutina, para analizar las muestras. Todos lo tenían. Era una locura. Desde Sabana Central a Distrito Forestal; desde Tundratown a Plaza Sahara; desde el Centro hasta Little Rodentia. Todos y cada uno de los animales lo tenía.

Poseían una copia de Osiris, que era una combinación de un _ebolavirus_ y un Alphavirus.

Logrando que fueran los mosquitos quienes lo propagaran, Inval se aseguró que en varios días, como mínimo, una gran parte de la población de la ciudad, sino es que del mundo, estuviera con el Alphavirus, y una vez lo tuvieran, el _ebolavirus_ modificado haría su debut con su liberación. El truco estaba en que Osiris no funcionaba si los dos no estaban en el mismo cuerpo, y a la larga, por la forma en que se diseminaban (uno por el aire y el otro por mosquitos), Inval garantizó que cada animal tuviera una copia de ambos en su sistema.

La puerta del despacho donde esperaba al nuevo alcalde se abrió y una loba color café capuchino, de ojos grises pero severos, entró, le dio la pata a ella y al doctor Zobrist que estaba sentado a su lado, y tomó asiento en la mesa circular.

—Buenos días —dijo, con voz calmada y un poco nerviosa por su recién adquirido puesto. El alcalde anterior renunció por la presión que los medios ejercieron en él, hostigándolo sobre por qué no pudo prever los hechos que asediaron la ciudad—, mi nombre es Eleanor Fuentes. Alcaldesa designada. Ahora, por favor, póngame al corriente.

Con una breve explicación, la comadreja le dejó los puntos descubiertos. La loba se mantenía con una calma que la hizo recordar a Lourdes.

—¿Me está diciendo que el virus creado por Inval, es un hecho mundial? —preguntó.

—Sería mentir si le digo que no. Hasta qué punto no lo sé, pero no lo dudo —asintió el doctor, y suspiró—. Ya se tiene un pequeño esquema del virus, sólo falta investigar más para desarrollar una posible vacuna, pero en mi entendimiento como genético, es mejor dejar las cosas como están ahora.

—Explíquese.

—Con este virus nadie enferma, nadie sabe que lo porta. Es una enfermedad que, irónicamente, no causa enfermedad alguna. No hay síntomas. Si no fuera por el hecho del índice poblacional y de natalidad de BunnyBurrows que nos alertó, no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

—La teoría que manejamos, y la única que tenemos —le siguió Judy—, es que el segundo componente de Osiris, el _ebolavirus_ , se liberó con la explosión. Todos los animales del Centro lo respiraron, se infectaron y se convirtieron en huéspedes sin saberlo. Cómplices que, en su ignorancia, con el pasar de los días fueron transfiriendo la segunda mitad a los demás. Expandiéndose como un incendio forestal.

—¿Y qué nos hace el virus? —quiso saber la alcaldesa.

Ambos, jefa de la policía y especialista, se quedaron un largo rato en silencio.

—Osiris tiene la capacidad de volver el cuerpo infértil. —Zobrist se removió incómodo en la silla—. Alastor Inval creó una plaga que causa infertilidad. La combinación del _ebolavirus_ y el Alphavirus dan como resultado un vector viral capaz de alterar el genoma de quien ataca, de su huésped.

—¿Eso siquiera es posible? —exclamó Eleanor, pasándose una pata por la frente—. Conozco de virus que pueden causar esterilidad, pero un patógeno transmisible por aire altamente contagioso que pueda hacerlo mediante alteración genética me parece algo de otro mundo. —Se quedó callada un rato—. Un momento, si el virus hace a todos infértiles, ¿eso no llevará a una extinción total?

—Inval fue astuto. —Judy tuvo que reconocérselo a Inval—. Usted tiene razón, alcaldesa, sin embargo, su objetivo no era la extinción. Irónicamente, Inval quería salvarnos. Mi hijo, del departamento de criptografía, fue designado a investigar y seguir a Alastor por sus aseveraciones de que haría lo imposible para cambiar el mundo. Puesto que nadie lo tomaba enserio cuando advirtió sobre que si seguíamos así, moriríamos. Y si lo analizamos al detalle, tenía una razón aplastante.

—Inval creó un virus que se activa aleatoriamente —continuó la comadreja—. Busca unos parámetros y si el huésped los cumple, se activa y lo esteriliza alterando su genoma. En otras palabras, todos son portadores, pero sólo causa esterilidad en un porcentaje de la población.

—¿Qué porcentaje? —La tensión que tenía Eleanor se redujo un poco.

—Un tercio de la ciudad, según las investigaciones.

—Inval creó Osiris como un catalizador para la renovación mundial, un renacimiento mundial. Así como la Peste Negra dio el paso al Renacimiento en la antigüedad, Inval será el causante de que un tercio de la población sea infértil. Como la Peste redujo la población en un arco que pudo recuperarse con el pasar de los siglos, Inval creó una solución a largo plazo, permanente.

—¡Eso es terrorismo genético! —se exaltó la alcaldesa—. ¡Cambia lo que somos y hemos sido siempre al nivel más fundamental!

—Quizá él no lo veía así —repuso Judy—. Sólo debemos meditar un poco. Somos unas especies inteligentes que destruyen todo lo que tocan, incluido a nosotros mismos. Podemos hacer cosas increíbles, pero no podemos controlar nuestro número, por más educación que implantemos. Somos por y para el sexo, para la reproducción. Todo a la larga hace daño, y nacimientos sin control, nos llevó a donde estamos ahora. Inval nos ha _rediseñado_ a su antojo para salvarnos, transformándonos en una población menos fértil.

—Lo más aterrador de todo, alcaldesa —prosiguió el doctor, con los hombros caídos—, no es que Osiris cause esterilidad, sino que tenga la capacidad de hacerlo. Un vector viral transmisible por aire es un importante salto cuantitativo, un adelanto de muchos años. Inval estaba varios pasos delante de nosotros, salió de nuestro esquema genético y vislumbró el futuro. Es una clave para salvarnos, pero los dioses nos apiaden, si esa clave cae en manos equivocadas. Aquella tecnología no debió nunca haber sido creada.

La loba parecía cargar en su espalda una tonelada de peso, y Judy lo comprendía. Aquel peso también lo cargaba ella. No sólo por saber aquella información que sacudiría al mundo entero cuando fuera divulgada, si es que se decidía hacerlo, sino porque todo parecía sacado de los sueños más disparatados e inverosímiles.

Judy no era una ingeniera genética como Inval o el doctor Zobrist a su lado, sin embargo, sabía que había lógica en todo ello. Una muy siniestra. Si una ligera copia extra en el cromosoma veintiuno causaba el Down, no podía imaginar qué cambió habría hecho Inval para dejar estéril a un tercio de la población.

—¿No hay manera de revertirlo? —preguntó la alcaldesa.

—Eso puede llevar años —respondió el doctor—. El código genético contiene un laberinto aparentemente infinito de permutaciones químicas. Examinarlo por completo para encontrar la alteración específica de Inval es como buscar una aguja en un pajar sin saber en qué planeta se encuentra.

Judy se puso de pie, no tenía nada que agregar ahí. Ya sería cuestión de la alcaldesa decidir qué hacer.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta alguna organización más? —preguntó la loba.

—No —respondió la comadreja—. Y dudo que lo hagan. Si con la tecnología de mi laboratorio fue complicado darse cuenta, los demás no lo notarán… espero. Aunque la OMS es más susceptible, ella sí lo notará.

Un silencio muy largo.

—Piense bien qué hacer, alcaldesa —comentó Judy, en el umbral de la puerta del despacho. Sólo quería irse a casa y descansar, por hoy no iría a la ZPD—, pero no se aísle de los demás, como hizo Inval.

La loba bajó la mirada un poco y buscó los lilas de ella.

—Nada de lo que sabemos saldrá de aquí —aseveró con firmeza—. La prioridad es la ciudad. Si esto se sabe, el caos se desatará. Y no pienso permitir que otra cosa así suceda en mi mandato.

—Alcaldesa —dijo la coneja con una sonrisa, antes de salir—, no se fie mucho de ello. En Zootopia todos pueden ser lo que quieran, e Inval quiso jugar a ser un dios, ¿qué le impediría a otro animal poner en jaque a la ciudad?

* * *

 **Nueve días después de Osiris.**

En el Hospital Militar, Dan irguió la cabeza de golpe cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se encontraba en la unidad donde estaban cuidando de Alan e Isa. Había llegado hacía menos de una hora, y como era demasiado temprano, el sueño le ganó la carrera, quedando dormido sobre el pequeño sofá que había al frente de las dos camillas, pegado a la pared.

Parpadeó para enfocar la vista y encontró a Jeannette, quien entraba con su semblante de hielo, ocultando cualquier emoción que pudiera tener dentro. Con un levantar de cejas le preguntó cómo estaban los pequeños, y Dan respondió alzando un poco los hombros.

No empeoraban, pero seguían igual.

Jeannette caminó hasta el sofá y tomó asiento, con el mismo porte orgulloso de siempre, y una vez estuvo cómoda, Dan pudo ver cómo aquella coraza de hielo se resquebrajaba, dejando ver a una hiena agotada mentalmente. Él no tenía idea de qué debería pasar por su mente, si por su parte levantarse cada mañana era algo muy difícil, para ir al hospital y checar a los pequeños. Varias veces le pasó por la mente que pudo haberlos salvado, si tan sólo los hubiera llevado él.

Ella se recostó y colocó los brazos sobre el espaldar, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede, Mocoso? —preguntó.

—Nada.

—Claro… —Volvió la cabeza, aún reposada en el espaldar—. ¿Me vas decir o tengo que sacártelo?

Dan suspiró, rendido, no podía ocultarle nada.

—Estoy pensando —dijo.

—¿En qué?

—En ellos. —Apuntó con sus labios a sus hijos, conectados a los electrodos que les medían sus ritmos cardíacos—. En que pudimos haber evitado eso.

—Pero pasó. —Jeannette se irguió y, sentada, lo miró. Dan podía sentir cómo esos ojos color hielo le calaban dentro—. Eso no lo puedes cambiar. Y créeme que es algo que quiero. Me duele tanto como a ti verlos ahí.

—Jenny —comenzó Dan, y ella movió las orejas. Sólo la llamaba así cuando era importante—, he pensado… ya sabes, con la explosión del centro y el saber que algo tuvo que liberarse, siento que debo estar más con ellos. He pensado en retirarme para…

—No. —Claro y conciso—. ¿Vas a pensar en retirarte sólo por esto? —preguntó frunciendo un poco el seño—. No sabía que eras tan débil. —Lo miró con seriedad, dejando traslucir la molestia que tenía. Dan tragó grueso, si sabía una cosa, era que Jeannette enojada era especialmente peligrosa—. Pensé que estaba casada con alguien capaz de soportar muchas cosas.

—¡Estás hablando de nuestros hijos, Jeannette! —soltó—. ¡Mira cómo quedaron! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí saber que si sigo siendo policía, podrían volver a atacarlos?

—¿Y qué importa? —preguntó, con una frialdad hiriente.

—¡Son nuestros hijos!

—Lo sé, Daniel. —El zorro se quedó en un mutismo sobrenatural, sabía que venía algo que o lo destruiría o lo levantaría—. Son nuestros hijos. Sé que quieres protegerlos, pero no por ello vas a dejar de ser lo que eres.

—¿Y qué soy?

Jeannette le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con la otra pata le apretó las mejillas, haciéndola verle.

—Respóndemelo tú —dijo—. ¿Qué eres?

Pregunta difícil. Si se la hubieran hecho antes de que sus pequeños resultaran heridos, hubiera dicho que un feliz oficial de policía. Ahora, en cambio, sólo se sentía como un fracasado que no pudo ni siquiera proteger a su familia, ni resolver el caso al que fue asignado. No pudo prever a Inval, no pudo detener lo que sea que hiciera Osiris. Uno que tampoco pudo comprender y ayudar a su compañera, que terminó muriendo sin remedio. Aún se sentía mal por ello; nunca le preguntó a Lune cómo se sentía, qué le pasaba, sino sólo daba por sentado que ella estaba bien. Su muerte le afectó incluso más que a la misma jefatura, porque ella era una de los pocos animales que dejaba de lado la especie de traición que le hizo a la ZPD para apoyar a Jeannette, y no lo juzgó por ello. Inspiró profundo cuando fue a responder, sin embargo, la mirada de Jeannette era potente.

«Más te vale decir lo que sabes que quieres decir», parecía decirle.

Suspiró, tratando de recomponerse. Ladeó la mirada, observando a sus pequeños, y volvió a los azules hielo de la hiena. Se apretó la pata en la que tenía la argolla de casado. Entonces lo entendió. ¿Así que así se sentía perder por primera vez? ¿Aspirar a algo alto y caer? Le sostuvo la mirada a Jeannette, preguntándose cuántas veces tuvo que pasar por ello cuando intentó darle caza a Belona por tantos años. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que caer y comenzar de nuevo?

Comparado con ella, lo que le pasaba no era muy grave. Podría sobreponerse. Podía y debía, más que todo. No sólo por él, sino por Alan e Isa.

Sonrió.

—Tu mocoso —dijo, y ella sonrió.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que lo tenía prendido como una polilla a la luz. Ya iban tres años con ella y no podía dejar de sentirse casi ingrávido al ver aquellas sonrisas que, aunque escasas, eran un rayo de luz.

Jeannette le soltó las mejillas, le apartó el brazo de los hombros y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Descolocado, esperando un beso, Dan preguntó:

—¿Y mi beso?

—¿Qué beso? —preguntó, un poco risueña—. Yo no dije nada de un beso. Sólo quería saber si ibas a ser tan débil como para derrumbarte o lo suficientemente fuerte como para reponerte. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue lo segundo.

—¿Sabes, Solecito? En estos momentos lo más adecuado es un beso. Ya sabes, yo triste, tú alentándome y luego un beso para cerrar el trato. Es lo justo.

—¿Quién dijo que yo soy justa? —Abrió la puerta y salió.

Negando con una sonrisa, Dan se levantó, salió y la arrinconó contra una pared, para luego de que confirmara no había enfermeras a la vista, besarla con ganas.

* * *

 **Doce días después de Osiris.**

James no se había apartado del lado de Rachel desde que su madre le contó sobre lo que era Osiris en realidad.

—James Piberius —le había dicho su madre, con un tono sin lugar a réplicas y con la tácita amenaza de que más le valía hacerle caso. Por su bien—, te lo digo por el hecho de que Rachel está embarazada, así que más te vale no revelarlo a otro animal. —Ella había inspirado—. El virus en Rachel está, mas no activo. No perderá a la criatura, pero igual no quiero que la dejes sin vigilancia.

Y eso había hecho. James ese mismo día se llevó una colcha al hospital y gracias a su madre y alguna palabrería que le dijera al hospital, éste le permitió quedarse en el cuarto de Rachel, que había sido traslada a una habitación simple, puesto que estaba mejorando.

Él afrontaba dos problemas graves. Primero, que a Rachel le habían colocado una especie de enjambre metálico en el rostro, como una muy mala ortodoncia, para fijarle la mandíbula y permitir que el hueso suelde, por lo que cuando despertó, no podía hablar. Segundo, y más duro, explicarle la muerte de Lourdes.

Le había pedido a su madre traer una tableta de su casa, dándole las llaves del departamento de ambos e indicándole dónde buscar. Ya se esperaba los comentarios de su padre cuando ambos se recuperaran, sobre el cuarto que ya le tenían a Paul.

Cuando le contó a Rachel sobre que Lourdes murió, pero se cargó a quien la había dejado así, en el hospital, él esperó otra reacción que no fuera esa. Esperó que llorara, que lo negara o que simplemente se enojara y le pidiera un abrazo. Pero no. Su novia terminó siendo un Finnick dos.

Para su extraña suerte.

Rachel suspiró con fuerza, moviendo las aletas de la nariz, y se pasó una pata por el rostro, hasta donde el amasijo metálico se lo permitió. Cuando él le preguntó por qué no lloraba, ella simplemente, con un intento de sonrisa, escribió en la tableta.

 _Porque era mamá, después de todo._

—No entiendo —le dijo.

 _Mamá no era un animal de quedarse viendo, James_ , escribió ella en la tableta, con una sonrisa un poco pesada y que le costaba formar. _¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a volver a Zootopia?_

Asintió.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?

 _Bueno, por eso mismo. Ella decidió no presentar pelea al grupo que nos secuestró y que la retuvo contra su voluntad sólo para que no nos hicieran daño. Ella no era un animal de esperar, sino de hacer las cosas por su propia pata_. Se tomó un rato antes de seguir; respiró profundo. _No me sorprende que haya ido por quien me hizo esto, sino el que hubiera muerto. Eso quiere decir que con quien peleó era lo suficientemente habilidosa como para hacerle frente._

Rachel no escribió más, dejó la tableta sobre la camilla y colocó una pata sobre la otra, apretándoselas. James suspiró como si viera a un cachorro pequeño. Se levantó de la colcha en el suelo y como pudo, se subió en la camilla. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, cuidando de no hacerle presión en la cintura, afincando su peso en sus propias rodillas.

Se inclinó y sin dejarla reaccionar le pasó los brazos por la espalda. La abrazó con suavidad, aunque con una fuerza implícita en sus gestos. El mensaje era claro: no tienes que mentirte.

Podría ser un poco como Finnick, y era comprensible pues es su hija, pero no podía engañarlo. Sus ojos lo decían todo. Aquel brillo lila opaco, adolorido, la delataba. El amasijo metálico que tenía le dificultó abrazarla, no obstante, logró que la frente de Rachel reposara en su hombro.

Y luego la sintió lagrimear. Con un suspiro entre divertido y comprensivo, complacido por saber tocar el punto exacto para evitar que se reservara cómo se sentía, James esperó el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que ella se detuviera y derramara hasta la última gota.

* * *

 **Trece días después de Osiris.**

—No estoy inválido o parapléjico. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Sólo mantente acostado —le respondió—, el doctor nos dijo que deberías evitar toda la luz posible.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver la luz con que esté todo el día en cama.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas; yo lo entiendo, es lo que importa.

—Eso es una dictadura —refunfuñó, harto de estar ya más de trece días en cama.

Benjamín sonrió y salió de la habitación, que parecía más bien una cueva de algún vampiro en conversión. El ventanal de la habitación de ambos estaba cubierto con una gruesa manta de las que usaban para su cama, bloqueando así la luz del sol que pudiera entrar por ella. Y como ambos tenían en el cuarto un interruptor graduable para la luz, éste estaba al mínimo, apenas lo suficiente como para ver y no matarse en el proceso de entrar y andar por el lugar.

Samuel se levantó y entró al baño de la habitación principal, fue a prender la luz y ésta no encendió, sólo un seco _clack_ , cuando presionó el interruptor. Alzó la mirada y vio que no había foco.

—Por los dioses, Ben —murmuró para sí—, esto es exagerado. Estoy quemado, no soy un vampiro.

Bufó y abrió el grifo, para lavarse los dientes ahora que podía. Sus ojos pasaron por el espejo un momento y captaron su reflejo, en esos momentos su visión nocturna le venía mal, porque lo dejaban apreciar las especies de cicatrices que tenía. «Al menos puedo verme», pensó. Recordó con irritación todo el proceso para poder curarse. En la sala de Emergencias no fueron muy cuidadosos con él, sino que lo lanzaron a una camilla y lo llevaron con un Cirujano Plástico, nada más para que le dijera lo evidente.

—Es una quemadura de segundo grado.

Algo que, sin ser médico, lo sabía por el ridículo dolor que tenía. Para cereza del pastel, al limpiar la zona, lo hicieron a las prisas, sin tener en cuenta de que era un ser vivo que tenía un sistema nervioso que captaba los estímulos dolorosos. Sólo empezaron a frotarle gasas humedecidas para despegar los pequeños puntitos de pelaje quemado o piel chamuscada que pudiera impedir el crecimiento de nueva piel.

Después le colocaron una especie de parches que tenían un gel o gelatina que según el doctor «le ayudaría a cicatrizar mejor», pero lo único que hizo fue darle un comezón del demonio y hacerlo parecer una momia con los vendajes que le colocaron. Su calvario terminó una semana después, cuando en una nueva ida(visita), se los quitaron y les pusieron unos más finos, y sin vendajes.

Ahora, frente al espejo, de los cinco parches en zonas especificas que le habían puesto, sólo le quedaban dos. Los demás se habían caído solos y dejado una zona de un color rosa melocotón, con puntitos marrones que era del pelaje que estaba creciendo.

Se lavó los dientes y volvió a la cama, envolviéndose cual gusano que va a hacer su transformación en las mantas que lo cubrían. Se sentía extraño no hacer nada. Samuel era un animal de movimiento, de estar siempre haciendo algo, y estar de reposo le sentaba más mal que bien.

Tomó el control, sincronizó la TV y el móvil con Zooflix y empezó a otear la lista a ver qué conseguía. Hasta el mismo televisor estaba con el brillo en mínimo. Terminó dándole una oportunidad a una serie de fantasía moderna.

La puerta se abrió y Ben entró sosteniendo una bandeja con dos platos que tenían dos torretas de seis hotcakes cada uno, y sendos vasos de chocolate caliente humeante; en la misma bandeja había algo que no logró identificar, porque las chiribitas que le causó el brillo de la luz al entrar en la habitación le impidieron enfocar.

El guepardo llegó a su lado y se sentó en la enorme cama, colocando con cuidado la bandeja. Se acostó a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera y bostezó.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —le preguntó, apuntando a la TV.

Samuel titubeaba si mirar a Ben o a los hotcakes que le imploraban se los comiera.

—¿Y eso? —logró preguntar.

—¿Esto? —Benjamín señaló la bandeja—. Era el desayuno, pero como pues no estás enfermo, me los comeré yo. Creo que podré con ambas.

Una sonrisa divertida le surcó el rostro al lobo.

—Esto es extorsión, ¿lo sabías? No puedes aparecerte con hotcakes y esperar que no me los coma.

—¿Lo es? —sonrió él. Demonios, no sabía si enfadarse con Ben o sólo reírse del hecho de que lo tuviera en la palma de su pata con sólo comida—. Ya, Sam, obvio que es para ambos. Ahora —añadió, colocando la bandeja entre los dos para comer sin tener que moverse mucho—, ¿qué ves? ¿Esa no es _Shadowhunters_?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros, tomó uno y se percató de que estaban rellenos de chocolate. «Si sigo así me dará diabetes.»—. Nada más la puse y ya.

Reparó en que en la bandeja, junto a las tazas humeantes, había un potecito de crema chantillí. La tomó y colocó una generosa cantidad en la porción que comía.

—No la gastes toda, Sam —comentó Ben, antes de darle un mordisco a otro hotcake.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó el lobo, hablando con la boca llena—. ¿Es para los hotcakes, no?

—No exactamente.

Mientras tragaba, Samuel ladeó la cabeza y bajó una oreja, confundido. Captó una leve sonrisa que se escapaba por entre la taza mientras Ben bebía y entonces comprendió.

Se ahogó y comenzó a toser con fuerza, empeñado en terminar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **Quince días luego de Osiris.**

Meloney trataba de hacer que Jaune se durmiera, sin éxito alguno. Ya de por sí era muy raro que pocas veces el pequeño llorase, lo que para ambas era un regalo, ni Meloney ni Sabrina sabían cómo aplacar a un pequeño que llorase, pero estaba el hecho de que Jaune no se dormía con facilidad. Aquel pequeño ceño fruncido la miraba y sus ojitos la seguían de un lado a otro, mientras lo dejó en el sofá e iba por Sabrina.

—Por favor, Sissy —le suplicó—, llevo casi un día sin dormir. Quiero tirarme en la cama e hibernar, no sabes cómo envidio a los osos por ello, pero Jaune no me colabora.

Sabrina alzó una pata, mostrando la palma.

—Ya viene tu salvación —sonrió—.Abre bien los ojos y mira cómo se hace.

La vulpina suspiró aliviada, sintiendo en la espalda y nuca el susurro de Morfeo, alentándola a irse a dormir. Y no es que no quisiera, sino qué tipo de madre sería si sólo se fuera a dormir sin constatar que su hijo lo estuviera antes.

Le parecía increíble cómo en tan pocos días el tema de Osiris ya no estaba en su mente, agobiándola. Su ser se había centrado en una sola cosa: su familia. Sabrina y Jaune. Decidió que no se perdería el ver crecer al pequeño tigre o tener que perderse de algún buen momento con ambos por el trabajo, por lo que le pidió a la CIA que la reasignaran, o en su defecto, permitirle trabajar desde casa. Aún no había recibido respuesta.

Sabrina cargó a Jaune, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y el pequeño parecía reacio a querer ayudarlas. Paseaba la vista de la una a la otra. Sabrina se lo pasó un momento.

—Tenlo aquí, ya vuelvo. —Movió la palanquita del controlador del motor de su silla de ruedas eléctrica, que ella insistía en apodar Piernas, y desapareció hacia la cocina.

Poco después, volvió con un biberón.

—No se lo pensarás dar frío, ¿o sí? —le preguntó Meloney.

—Comida es comida. —Sabrina se encogió de hombros—. Ahora dámelo.

—No te lo va a aceptar —le dijo, cuando la tigresa ya lo tenía en brazo.

—Ya verás.

Meloney entrecerró los ojos, convencida de que tenía razón. Sabrina acunó a Jaune en un brazo y con el otro le acercó el biberón. El pequeño tigre aligeró un poco el seño y ambas esperaron. Jaune las mantuvo esperando, hasta que se dignó en estirar las regordetas patas y tomarlo, abrió la boca y lo mordió como si masticara tierra.

Con una sonrisa, Sabrina se volvió a verla.

—¿Qué te dije, eh?

—No me lo creo —respondió con sincera sorpresa—. Pero está frío. ¿Qué no los cachorros se toman el biberón caliente?

—Pues Jaune no es común —rebatió Sabrina. Una vez Jaune acabó, ella se lo reposó en el hombro.

Poco a poco, sin que la expresión se le quitara al pequeño, el sueño fue calándolo. Apretó los puñitos en la camiseta de Sabrina y empezó a cabecear y parpadear esporádicamente, como si estuviera pasado de copas, hasta que cayó rendido.

Ella le hizo una seña a la vulpina indicándole que acostaría a Jaune, Meloney asintió reprimiendo un bostezo y cuando la vio irse, ella fue detrás, desviándose a la habitación de ambas.

Se tumbó en la cama y bostezó hasta casi comerse el cuarto entero, se acurrucó haciéndose bolita y se vino a quedar dormida después de sentir a Sabrina cambiarse de la silla a la cama y abrazarla por la espalda. Ser madre era como manejar un auto con los ojos vendados… y con las patas atadas a la espalda.

* * *

 **Veinte días después de Osiris.**

Para Nico, fue mil veces más difícil hacer que Sadie quisiera salir de su casa los primeros días una vez la dieron de alta del hospital, que tener que investigar al grupo que su madre perseguía, cuidándose de que no los atraparan; lo que al final no les dio resultado. Ella los cinco primeros días se la pasó encerrada, y según le dijo quien era su suegra, estaba un poco deprimida.

No hubo día que no la visitara, siempre que se le pudiera escapar a su madre. Ella era otra animal que parecía quererlo tener encerrado por unos días, como si fuera un castigo. Bueno, se había dicho Nico, tal vez sí lo era, porque no podía ver a Sadie y saber cómo estaba.

Sin embargo, a la semana pudo convencerla de salir a ver una película, o como mínimo, a pasar un rato en su casa. Su cuarto siempre tenía espacio para ambos. Pensó que saldría como siempre, irradiando energía o aquel instinto suicida que le gustaba, pero no. Se atavió con unos jeans, una camiseta y un suéter de capucha ancha, para que la misma le cubriera un poco el rostro.

El parche. Aquella cosa del demonio fue un enemigo a vencer. Le costó bastante, mas pudo lograrlo relativamente bien. Sí, de vez en cuando a ella le entraba una pequeña tristeza porque el parche desentonaba con lo que se pusiera, pero Nico estaba allí para repetirle lo mismo que le decía siempre: que no importara cómo luciera, siempre la querría.

Llegó la semana en que Bonnie cumplía años, unos que aunque le preguntara a su abuela, la misma con una risa cariñosa le decía que no le revelaría. Con un simple «a una hembra no puedes preguntarle eso, Nico», se desligaba del tema y lo dejaba en vilo. Tenían que viajar a Burrows para la celebración que se haría, que aunque Bonnie no quería fuese grande como siempre, sí sería algo para pocos animales, unos cincuenta, más o menos.

Los primeros en partir fueron sus padres. Nick y Judy les indicaron a Meloney y Sabrina que se encargaran de los pormenores mientras ellos organizaban todo allá y les decían cuándo podían ir. Tres días después, todos llegaron a la granja Hopps. El día de la fiesta era todo un caos, a Nico se le asemejó mucho, pero que mucho, a la jefatura. O una máquina bien engrasada, o un caos contenido. Conejos de todos los tamaños y que algo, así sea un primo decimonoveno, de parentesco compartían con él.

Para Nico no era muy gratificante estar allí. Muchos animales. Mucho bullicio. Mucha convivencia. Sadie, por otro lado, parecía pez en el agua. El primer día estuvo un poco acongojada por el hecho del parche, sumado a que en teoría conocía a sus abuelos. Bonnie y Stu, por otro lado, la recibieron como a una más, de la misma forma en que estaban acostumbrados a que siempre apareciera un nuevo miembro y la incluyeron sin mayores formalismos.

Aprovechando su falta de presencia, se escabulló hasta que llegó a los límites de la granja, allí donde terminaba la zona de siembra, los cobertizos y comenzaba un pequeño bosquecillo que seguía siendo propiedad de sus abuelos, con un fino riachuelo de no más de cinco pasos de largo que brillaba con la luna. La grama se sentía con una rara comodidad en sus patas, casi haciéndole cosquillas, y al alzar la vista, las estrellas parecían aumentadas con el zoom de una cámara.

Era sorprendente y triste a la vez, que en la ciudad, en su casa, no se pudieran ver con tanta claridad.

Llegó a un árbol y se tumbó en el suelo, que aunque rustico, era confortable. Cerró los ojos. Allí no llegaba el bullicio y la cacofonía de voces de la reunión en la granja, sólo el delicado ulular del viento y los pequeños chillidos de los insectos, un grillo por allí, una cigarra por allá, o el deslizar del agua del río, le causaban una ridícula relajación. El frío contribuía a ello, tan a gusto se sentía que recordó las veces que Sadie le decía que tenía más pinta de zorro ártico que del que realmente era.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no sabía cuántos realmente, escuchó el quebrar de hojas sueltas y la hierba. Olfateó el aire y su olor le embobó. Se relamió los labios y abrió los ojos, encontrando al frente suyo el ojo de Sadie, que parecía tener ahora una tonalidad grisácea. Se extrañó por ello, era la primera vez que le detectaba ese tono.

—Hola —dijo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Se tocó la punta de la nariz con la pata libre.

—Ah, claro, con mi olor —sonrió—. ¿A qué huelo yo, por cierto?

Sadie se agachó y se tumbó a su lado, le tomó la mano y soltó un suspiro.

—Ese es el asunto —dijo, con la voz calmada, observando las estrellas—, tú casi no tienes olor. Es tan delicado que apenas se percibe. ¿Sabes a qué huele la lluvia?

—La lluvia es agua, Sadie. No huele.

—No, tonto. —Negó con la cabeza, para luego ladearla y quedarse viéndolo—. El agua en sí no tiene olor. La lluvia tampoco, me refiero al olor que hay en el aire cuando llueve. Supongo ha de tener un nombre.

Asintió, comprendiendo. Sabía que dicho olor de la lluvia, tal vez el de la tierra mojada, tenía un nombre, aunque no sabía cuál era.

Una brisa campestre, fría como el hielo, sopló casi con parsimonia, tranquila y cariñosa, calándole las ropas que tenían. Sadie se acercó un poco más a él y Nico hizo lo mismo. Sintió que Sadie le soltó la pata y sin preguntarlo ni decirlo, lo abrazó contra ella, como si fuera un peluche de tamaño natural.

Él no cuestionó el gesto, decidió disfrutarlo, después de todo Sadie era así: espontánea. Y así mismo la quería. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo libre y ladeó un poco la mirada, rozándole la mejilla con los labios. Iba a preguntarle sobre qué hacía allí, cuando sintió una enorme sensación _deja vu_ ; aquello lo había vivido antes.

Decidió no hacer nada, porque lo más probable era que Sadie hubiera venido para hacerlo volver a la celebración de sus abuelos, tal vez porque estuvieran buscándolo o simplemente porque ya cortarían el pastel. Sin embargo, por ahora, no importaba.

Quería quedarse allí, de esa manera, toda la vida si fuera posible.

* * *

 **Treinta días después de Osiris.**

De nada sirvió que la nueva alcaldesa, Judy o el laboratorio mantuvieran silencio ante el diagnostico de Osiris, sobre qué era y cómo funcionaba para evitar una anarquía total, porque en la exacta fecha de un mes luego de la explosión, la Organización Mundial de la Salud dio el anuncio. Fue corto, simple y poco detallado, pero lo suficiente como para causar la histeria durante una semana que fue conocida como Los Días Negros.

Cuando el mundo se enteró de que todos y cada uno de sus habitantes portaba un virus que era una combinación de un _ebolavirus_ y un Alphavirus que daba como resultado un vector que alteraba el genoma ocasionando esterilidad, varios sectores de la ciudad entraron en una depresión. En dicha depresión hubo de todo un poco. Por un lado habían animales que lo creían imposible, alegando que era una jugada del gobierno mundial para tenerlos controlados; otros lo asimilaron de mala manera, llamando a marchas y movilizaciones que comenzaron a tornarse violentas, generando destrozos y saqueos, pidiéndole a los especialistas que encontraran una vacuna. Otros, por el contrario, lo que hacían era rezarle a su respectivo dios porque todo fuera una mentira.

Y otros, como Nick y Judy, lo aceptaron, viendo que a la larga, por más terrorífico que fuera, era por el bien de todos. Nick como el zorro que era, que apreciaba las jugadas astutas y ataques maestros, no podía menos que admirar a Inval. El lobo negro había iniciado una partida que sabía ganaría desde un principio. Todo lo que pasó, toda esa carrera por detenerlo eran jugadas desesperadas, al azar, contra una mente que había vislumbrado no sólo una manera de ganar, sino que tenía más de un plan de emergencia.

Había ganado la guerra sin disparar una sola arma.

La ganó antes de siquiera iniciarla.

Por un lado le daba lástima la muerte del lobo, porque era una mente inteligente; demasiado, de hecho. Una inteligencia que si se hubiera rescatado, ahora podría ser una gran ayuda para la ZPD o alguna otra organización.

Durante aquella semana, la ZPD casi no había dado abasto a la oleada de disturbios, saqueos y ataques por animales que aprovechaban la situación para hacer de las suyas. La jefatura había sufrido bajas; luego de la muerte de Lune, que nunca se supo por qué razón, varios oficiales se retiraron, con otro tipo de visión del mundo. No le veían sentido a seguir luchando si en un futuro no habría a quien dar el testigo.

Nick y Judy se cansaron de repetirles que no era una extinción masiva, que aunque los cachorros que nacieran portarían el virus como un gen recesivo, eso no significaba que dejaran de nacer crías. Sólo que lo harían en un número más pequeño, conservando el equilibrio.

Así como habían animales con ese pensamiento, habían otros que apoyaron la moción de Inval, ocasionando que alentaran a los suyos, con el simple pensamiento de que ya que habría menos descendientes, era su deber entregarles una ciudad libre de crímenes y caos.

Era interesante, pensó Nick, cómo Inval luego de tan poco tiempo terminó siendo catalogado como terrorista por unos, como loco por muchos, y como salvador e innovador por otros pocos. Era bueno y malo a la vez. Era las dos caras de una misma moneda. Nunca le pareció más indicada al vulpino la frase de «el fin justifica los medios». Calzaba perfecto.

Ese día en específico, habían acorralado a una banda que era la causante de encender la mecha e incitar a otros grupos para generar caos en la ciudad. Gracias a James, quien pidió al Departamento de Criptografía un descenso de puesto porque iba a ser padre y su novia necesitaba cuidados constantes, lograron dar con el grupo, gracias a una cuenta de correo electrónico que se logró intervenir.

Nick miró a James, quien les hizo una señal sin apartar la mirada de su computador en la camioneta especializada de la ZPD; se anotó mentalmente preguntarle por Paul y cómo iba el embarazo de Rachel.

—Zanahorias —le dijo Nick a Judy a su lado, ambos estaban en el puesto de mando junto a la camioneta especializada. Ellos eran los jefe y subjefe, respectivamente, no podían entrar a balearse en cualquier ocasión—, cuando James nos diga, das la orden.

—Bien. —Ella miró por sobre el puesto, sosteniendo la radio en su pata. Al fondo estaban Samuel, quien se había recuperado de la quemadura, aunque tenía que usar un pasamontañas para protegerse del sol; Batigne y Archer, quienes habían escalado en la jerarquía de la ZPD con pie veloz; y Meloney, quien seguía esperando respuesta de la CIA, pero les echaba una pata para, según ella, no perder facultades. Todos ataviados con el equipo y unos rifles semiautomáticos—. Aquí Alfa 1 —dijo, por la radio—; Alfa 2, ¿me copian?

A lo lejos, Nick vio que todos alzaban una pata en señal de aprobación. Judy volteó a ver a James y éste les dio el asentimiento.

—¡Procedan! —les ordenó—. ¡La prioridad es traer a todos los que se pueda con vida para interrogar! ¡Está permitido el uso de fuerza letal!

Los cuatro se dieron una mirada y entraron al edificio de dos pisos donde tenían el dato, el grupo se encontraba. Para él, aún no se acostumbraba a ver las cosas desde fuera, todo parecía pasar con una rapidez inusitada, pero bien sabía que dentro, todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

Cinco agónicos minutos después, el primer disparo sonó. Quince segundos más tarde, se inició el intercambio de disparos.

Al cabo de quince minutos, los cuatro salieron del edificio. Meloney llevaba a un león a punta de rifle. Samuel tenía esposado a un jaguar. Batigne, por otro lado, ayudaba a caminar a Archer, quien tenía un impacto de bala en la pantorrilla y que sangraba profusamente.

Ambos, Nick y Judy, se acercaron a ellos no sin antes llamar una ambulancia y darles la dirección del hecho. Una vez con ellos, Archer intentó acomodarse mejor, pero únicamente apoyado en una pata no tenía mucho para maniobrar; Batigne le pasaba la pata por la cintura mientras él, como podía para no soltar el arma, se aferraba a ella por su cuello.

—Lo lamento —dijo el tigre blanco.

—No tienes que lamentarlo —replicó Judy—. Son cosas que pasan.

—Pero es que fue muy idiota —comentó Batigne, con una risa—. La bala que disparó rebotó en la pared y le dio en la pantorrilla. Creo que es la primera vez que pasa eso.

Nick hizo lo posible por no sonreír.

—¡Susan! —chillóArcher—, ¿por qué mejor no le dices que fui yo quien se cargó a cuatro de los ocho que habían?

—Batigne —carraspeó Judy para captar la atención—, lleva a Archersbelen a la unidad médica y esperen a la ambulancia. Trata de contener el sangrado.

—Sí, jefa —asintió la tigresa de bengala, y luego se volvió hacia el tigre blanco—. Vamos, Tiberius, andando.

—No le veo la gracia a que me digas «andando» —refunfuñó éste cuando se empezaron a alejar, ella caminando y él dando pequeños saltos sosteniéndose de ella—. Y como me vuelvas a llamar Tiberuis…

—Ya, pues —rió la felina, dándole un golpe con su cola en toda la herida, sacándole un gemido de dolor al tigre—, deja de quejarte y camina, Ty.

Nick se acercó a Judy y la rodeó con la cola por la cintura.

—¿No te recuerdan a alguien esos dos? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella alzó la mirada.

—¿Tú crees? —Sonrió.

—Pensé que todo esto te derrumbaría, Pelusa, pero aquí estás.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa esto, Nick, ¿recuerdas los Aulladores? Fue parecido. —Hizo una pausa—. Haya ganado o haya perdido, lo importantes es una cosa… No rendirse. ¿Qué me garantiza que no moriré mañana por alguna razón u hoy mismo? No tengo tiempo ni energías como para sentir pena por mí misma por no haber impedido la activación de Osiris. Hicimos lo que pudimos. —Se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Sabemos que estamos destinados a morir, Nick; el panorama no se puede cambiar, pero mientras tanto podemos optar por alterar los detalles. Y eso es lo que quiero. Quiero dar todo hasta el final, sea cuando sea.

Nick sonrió y fijó sus verdes en sus lilas.

—¿Sabes que dar todo, todo el tiempo, es imposible, cierto?

Judy sonrió, era toda sonrisa.

—Todo es posible, conseguir lo imposible sólo cuesta un poco más. Y los dos somos claros ejemplos de ello.

* * *

Buenas, gente.

He aquí el epílogo y final del fic, espero les haya gustado. No tengo mucho más para decir que no haya dicho en mis entregas anteriores. Sólo gracias una vez más por haberlo leído hasta el final, tanto como si comentaron como si no. Gracias. Esto no significa que sea mi último fic del fandom. No. Tengo algunas ideas pululando en mente, sólo es cuestión de desarrollarlas.

Muchas gracias, nuevamente.

Nos leemos luego.

 **Leto.**


End file.
